


Zill: The Romance of the Entertainer

by LadyAckerman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 238,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAckerman/pseuds/LadyAckerman
Summary: The Kingdom of Leroy is known for much. Exotic lands, lush grass and of course it's enticing entertainers. These Omegas are forced to dance to entertain the Kings guests as well as himself. Yuuri Katsuki was brought into this world because he was an Omega. His dreams of being on the Dance Worlds Great Stage are crushed when he learns of his second gender. Forced to perform on an auspicious night, Yuuri dances to his hearts content causing Prince Viktor of the Nikiforov Kingdom to search for him throughout the night. When he finds him, he asks him to dance for his family in Nikiforov. Yuuri remembers the life he is forced to live in Leroy and chooses to run away with the Prince to a world he has never known. What will come of his new adventure and will this sprout into something worth holding on to? I guess you'll have to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fantasy Rendition of Yuri on Ice!  
> I do not own anything of Yuri on Ice and the characters aren't based on anyone.  
> Please note that I have not changed their ages or their origin countries just made the names a little different and intertwined them in whichever way I thought would fit my perspective.  
> This IS an Omegaverse theme but there WILL NOT be any rutting or rut cycle. There will be Heats and some other things but I have the right to not put those in. Thank you for considering my fic!

“Point your toes properly, Yuuri!”

I pointed my toe out farther, feeling the strain on my shin while simultaneously keeping my chest pointed to the sky. As I continued to dance, I focused on my fluid hips and ending each piece of the routine with eye contact to my teacher, Celestino Cialdini. He was the best omega dance teacher in all of the kingdom that specializes in training young omegas to become entertainers to the King. Soon, about a week or so, I was slotted to entertain his majesty at his Banquet of Men. As I was turning twenty three years old this past month, I was told that it was about time for me to entertain the young King.

**I didn’t want to do this.**

All Omegas ever did was entertain, breed, and curry favor to their masters.

This wasn’t what I had planned for my life when I was younger.

This wasn’t even close.

I was trained in ballet and ballroom dance by my previous teacher, Minako Okukawa, an Alpha and strong-willed women from impressive lineage. I was trained and become quite famous in the Nihon. Until, I turned eighteen and ruined it all coming out as an Omega. Since the age of twelve, I knew I was going to be a dancer but I had never thought that I would become an entertainer for the King. Honestly, I’m a little grateful to have been marked entertainer rather than bed servant. I had heard that being a bed servant meant that you had to attend to the King during the time his wife was gone and I knew that wasn’t the life for me. As an entertainer, all I had to do was dance.

Well, a little more than dance but it was better than servicing men.

I hadn’t even kissed another person, let alone service someone.

Omegas were only allowed few jobs.

**House holder, Breeder, Prostitute, Bed Servant and Entertainer.**

“No! No! No! Sloppy!”Celestino shouted, shaking his head and gripping my waist as I halted to a stop. “Stop staring into space and focus on the task at hand, Yuuri! In only seven days you will be dancing in front of the most royal of men in all of this country! If you can’t entertain them, you will be disgraced and I, though you may not think so, will pay for having you go out like that!”

“I’m sorry, Celestino,” I mutter, lowering my head. “I’m just not that excited about dancing for the King. It’s not something I dreamed I would be doing.”

“I understand, my little dancer, but you must deal with the cards you are dealt,” he smiled, clapping his hands together. “Now. Let’s see if your costume is going to fit you. I don’t need a repeat of last time we tried fitting you in it.”

“I didn’t mean to gain weight! I promise,” I smiled, sheepishly. “It was my birthday and I wanted to eat my mothers famous Katsudon. I didn’t eat too much.”

“Ah, yes, your family is from a tiny village in Nihon right?”

“Yes, sir,” I reply, looking down to my feet. “They are only allowed to come to my home in the Omega Compound on holidays. I wanted to treat myself and enjoy the little time we had.”

“How about we no longer treat ourselves for the next few weeks?” He chuckled, looking down at my waist. “You are a little less firm around your stomach and I don’t want the King to comment on that.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, head home,” he smiled, reaching out to pat me on my shoulder. “Phichit will escort you back like always.”

“Thank you,” I smiled, grabbing my satchel filled with clean clothes and changing.

 

 

As an Omega, I am not allowed, by law, to walk around by myself. If I am ever found my myself without a guard, I will be placed on house arrest. Punishment or not, I fear going outside, let alone, by myself. Being an Omega is seen as being a second class citizen to some people. Most Alphas look at me like I’m a breeder or toy to be played with. While other Betas believe that we should all be locked away to make their lives easier. Either way, I don’t feel safe unless I’m in the Omega Compound away from anyone that would try to hurt me. I am fed, clothed and am able to ask for anything I need so it can be delivered to me.

“Are you excited to dance for the King?” Phichit asks, kicking a rock ahead of us. Phichit is a Beta who doesn’t see me as a stain on existence. He just sees me as a normal human being. We’ve only known each other for the past four years but he has begun to grow on me. Well, enough for me to trust him. His dark hair was pushed back with gel and he wore comfortable slacks and his normal practice shirt that he wore to work in. As an assistant to Celestino, he needed to make sure that he was mobile.

“Not exactly,” I said, trying to smile a bit. “I’m really nervous I’m going to mess up and the King is going to punish me.”

“Yuuri,” he smiled, reaching out for my hands. “You are a marvelous dancer! You’ll do fine. Plus with that beautiful face of yours and your radiant smile. You’ll do just fine.”

I looked at Phichit for a moment before he released my hands to tell me about his day. I didn’t really listen to him as I thought about what he said. I knew I was an okay dancer but nowhere near good enough to entertain a King! When I learned I was assigned to entertain at such an event, I told Celestino no. I couldn’t bring myself to believe that I was good enough to dance like that. But the King specifically asked for new entertainers because he believed that it would make the event a little special.

As soon as I arrived to the Omega Compound, I was asked to show the brand written on my left wrist. I tend to hide it under longsleeves because I was embarrassed of my brand. Written in dark ink was a healed tattoo in the shape of a circle that was almost closed. This was a symbol of an unmated Omega who was working for the royal family. As long as the circle tattoo was open, I was able to live in this compound with other unmated Omegas. Once, I mated, they would finish the circle and brand me with my mates initials, marking me as his property. Though it sounds like we Omegas are cattle, this is only to make sure those who mess with mated Omegas will pay dearly for their crimes. However, those of us who are unmated are left at the whims of those around us.

The Omega Compound is a set of about two hundred villas all housing three or more omegas. Being that I was fairly new to the Omega Compound, I was housed with the younger Omega, Kenjirou. He is very young for an Omega but he had no one else who would take responsibility for him. His parents abandoned him and don’t come for visits on holidays either. He is completely alone.

“Good Evening, Mr. Yuuri,” Kenjirou yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He was on the simple brown couch reading over the few books we Omegas are allowed to read.

“Good Evening, Ken,” I smiled, walking over to ruffle his hair. He blushes at that before pouting. “I already told you to stop calling me Mr. I’m more likely to be your brother than a father. You can call me Yuuri.”

“I only do it out of respect, Mr. Yuuri,” he smiled, picking up his book. “I already washed up so I’ll see you in the morning for practice.”

I nodded as he ran up the stairs to his room.

The villa we lived in was pretty simple. We each had a room with a spare room left for any other Omega that would come and need a place to live. We had a single wash room that we filled with water from the well that was naturally warm. Our kitchen was small, a counter, furnace and a few pots and dishes were all we had. Most of the time we would eat at the dance school so we didn’t need a big kitchen. In our bedrooms was no more than a bed and dresser with a few personal items we were allowed from our previous home. In mine, there was a chest that I had filled with my parents letters, my sisters favorite hat and my most prized possession, my first pair of dancing shoes. Minako had given them to me on my seventeenth birthday as a gift. They were dark black and a little scruffed around the heel from all of the use.

I remember crying the moment I received these.

They were beautiful in their tiny brown box and they were just a little too big for me so I could grow into them just in case.

Regrettably, I never got the chance to perform publicly in them. The next year, I was taken away to the Kingdom of Leroy. My training started immediately after my arrival.

 

 

Somehow, I found myself staring into a fogged mirror in the wash room. I had begun to stare at the odd figure that stared back at me in the mirror. He had pitch black hair that covered his ears and his forehead. His cheeks were rounded and eyes were dark brown with thick eyebrows to accentuate them. Without a shirt on, I could find a few extra pounds around my mid-section and a little around my thighs. Things I could lose if I focused hard enough. But with the stress, I was lucky that I weighed so little.

Grabbing my white sleeping shirt and undergarments, I walked back to my room in silence. It was pitch black but seeing as I was familiar with everything, I made it to my bed and underneath the covers in seconds. Laying on my back, I stared up into the darkness, praying that something new would come to change the life I was headed for. Something to stop me from turning into someone I wouldn’t recognize in the mirror.

Little did I know, my wish would come true.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who we get to meet!

The past week had been nothing short of Hell.

Between dress rehearsals and pointe practice or several trips to the nearest hot spring to lose a few extra pounds, the night had finally come. I was to be escorted to Leroy Palace in a carriage guarded by several Alphas and Betas. When leaving, I had to cover my face with a headscarf to protect my identity from commoners but that didn’t stop me from looking out of the window at the beautiful city square that most normal people were able to see everyday. Streets were filled with carts of flowers, fruits and hardwares for sale and much of the town, at this time, was bustling with shoppers and families itching to see what was happening at the palace. 

According to Celestino, King Leroy was allowing the commoners to hold a Festival while he celebrated. Many of the children were dressed in their Sunday bests and had their heads covered in flower crowns and embroidered scarves as they tugged their parents and siblings along. Shopkeepers shouted prices for goods and customers bartered politely, running up the cobblestoned roads. Bars and Hostels were overflowing with drunken guests and visitors that came to celebrate from more rural areas. Minstrels and bands played in the background as more and more people filled the streets to see who was sitting in the cart. At some point, I chose to start waving.

“Stop waving, Omega,” an Alpha walking alongside the cart barked. “Don’t act like you're anything special. You’re just entertainment!”

With that, I didn’t wave anymore, let alone, raise my head. I kept my trembling hands clasped together tight in my lap watching the way they shook for as long as I could before the carriage stopped. The door opened and a guard moved out of the way to let me pass. Guards weren’t allowed to touch an Omega. Well, most people weren’t allowed to touch or speak to an Omega. Especially one that hadn’t performed for the King yet. I walked past him before looking up at the palace that stood before me. 

Above beautiful auburn trees and slated rock stood the Leroy Palace in all it’s amber brilliance. Probably the tallest building I would ever see, the Palace stood higher than the nearest trees and casted a complete shadow over the city centre below. Much of the Palace was painted the color of old brick and it’s rooves were the color of emeralds. Large square windows were all over the outside of the Palace letting streams of light in and dim light out. An enormous black gate blocked entry for those who weren’t permitted inside. Unfortunately, I was on the inside of those gates. Feeling more and more like a trapped animal than an important guest to the King.

 

“You are late,” a stewardess remarked, reaching out to grab my arm. “You are lucky you are the special entertainer for today or I would have sent you back.”

“I apologize but I didn’t know what time I needed to come here,” I replied, feeling her grip tighten on my wrist.

“Earlier than this would have been preferable,” she spat, dragging me inside the chaotic Palace halls. Butlers and Maids bustled past, each with a different piece of furniture or gold in their hands. I didn’t have time to look at anything with more detail as the Stewardess dragged me into a large room filled with the scent of roses and chamomile. Women dressed in sarongs and chest coverings were filling an enormous blue pool with flower petals and crystallized incense before flooding the pool with more water. “This is for you.”

“T-thank you, I guess.”

“You better be some amazing dancer,” she grumbled under her breath. “Janice! Maria! Attend to Mr. Katsuki so he is properly bathed for the guests.”

“Why do I need to be bathed?”

“Do you think you can see the King smelling of Omega?” 

“Smelling of Omega…”

“You’re scent is very strong for an Omega,” one of the girls, Maria perhaps, answered, sniffing the air. “It’s quite enticing for a male.”

“The King cannot allow his company to smell such a seductive scent on someone who is not a pet,” Janice replied.

“Pet!” I jumped, my face turning a little red. “What is a pet?”

“A bed servant. Pet, Same thing,” Maria giggled, covering her mouth delicately. Reaching for my shirt, she started to lift it giggling even more. “For someone so chubby, you should think about your appearance more.”

“I-I’m not chubb-by,” I grunted, ripping the shirt out of her hands and over my head. She giggled more at my anger before pointing to my trousers. I kicked them off before throwing them on the floor. Standing, quiet naked and embarrassed, I stepped into the warm pool of incense breathing out a sigh of relief. The water's warmth was hitting all of the right places to de-stress me and pull all of the knots out my neck and back from training. Just as I began to feel my whole body ease, I discovered that the cold granite floors were so close that I could just float and still be immersed in all of the water. Soon enough, I found myself drifting in and out of sleep.

 

 

 

“Mr. Chubby Entertainer, it’s time for you to get out of the pool.”

I opened my eyes, feeling moisture fall down my lashes and over my cheeks. I was still in the pool, my fingers a little wrinkled, floating in the sea of flower petals, looking up at the polished ceilings. 

“Mr. Chubby Entertainer, you need to get out or you’ll get too wrinkly,” Maria smiled, her cheeks probably burning from the strain.

“My name is Yuuri,” I growled, climbing out of the pull in one motion. 

“Okay then, Yuuri,” she chuckled, wrapping a towel around my shoulders and one around my waist. “You smell good enough to be in the presence of the King now. Follow me to the dressing room.”

Down several long halls emptied of people other than Maria and I, I was astounded to find walls colored in painted gold and ceilings too high to ever reach. Against the wallpapered halls were thousands of prized paintings of landscapes I would never see and people I had never met. All exquisite in nature and all probably more expensive than most of the Omega Compound.

As we continued to walk, I felt the cold air shoot freezing shivers down my spine and through every bone in my body. It had nothing to do with a breeze but the fear that was starting to grow in me. I wasn’t very sure if I wanted to continue being a dancer. The Omega in me was threatening to run away and never return. The other part of me, that wasn’t a shameful Omega, was telling me to deal with what was in front of me. But the Omega kept yelling, no screaming. Maybe I should just join the Omega registry and mate with a stranger. Anything to stop me from dancing in front of the King. Anything to stop this fear growing in my chest making my breath catch in my throat. I couldn’t get a full breath in and soon, so soon, I was going to pass out. The world was closing and everything seemed dark. I don’t know if I can-

“OOF!”

I bumped into something.

Not something, someone.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going peasant!”

I looked up to see a pair of blue glinted eyes staring down at me. My own widened as I saw the face of someone more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Platinum colored brows accented the beautiful orbs of the man in front of me. As he moved his equally platinum hair from his face sharp cheeks lifted a pair of beautifully soft lips into a grin. A perfect set of teeth to match with a small but ever present dimple. His attire was of the grandest silk and woven in shades of blues and whites. Glinting on each long finger were gold bands and thin gold bracelets wrapped around beautiful, pale wrists. 

“Excuse me, are you alright?” The man asked, his slight accent present. It was heady and warm.

My eyes snapped back to that beautiful mouth.

“Uh-um,” I couldn’t speak more than a stutter. “I-I.”

“Dorogoy. You need not fear in my presence,” he smiled, letting each tooth sparkle. “I promise I don’t bite.”

That’s when I felt it.

That surge of power that rolled off of him like a silken robe. That preposterous and arrogant glint found in those ice colored eyes. The feeling of submission I fought as I stood before him. I glanced next to me to see Maria pushing her face as far as possible into the polished floors. 

He’s an Alpha.

**A Royal Alpha.**

“Oh no,” I whispered, instantly looking down at the floor. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I didn’t see you! I mean, I wasn’t paying attention. I swear to pay more attention. Please don’t punish me.”

“Dorogoy,” he muttered again, his voice oddly soft. “Why do you call me Alpha? Do you not know who I am?”

I stared at the ground, trying to remember. 

There were hundreds of Princes and Kings that were coming. They were all Alphas and all smelled the same.

Wait.

No.

He smelled different.

I couldn’t catch it but if only I could get closer.

“Prince Take-My-Time-To-Look-In-The-Mirror. We are late for meeting the King!” Another voice said. I was too afraid to look up and see but I could only assume it was the attendant. “You don’t have time to waste on some peasant.”

“Yes, Yuri,” he sighed, making my heart jump. “Then, it was nice meeting you.”

I didn’t speak but Maria hummed in acceptance.

I didn’t raise my head until I heard a door close behind me.

“How dare you run into Prince Victor!”

“Excuse me,” I asked, walking forward. 

“That was King Leroy’s favorite guest!” Maria emphasized running to catch up with me. “He was the man King Leroy looked up to ever since he was young. Now that you’ve ran into him, he’s going to tell King Leroy to punish you.”

“WHAT!”

She ignored me as she opened a door to her right. “Inside your friend is there to get you dressed and ready for the performance. You have an hour. Don’t be late.”

“An Hour!”

“Don’t die!” She smiled, shutting the door behind her.

I turned to see Phichit running towards me before jumping on me.

“Hello there, Mr. Popular!”

“He-hey, Phichit,” I stuttered, reaching around him to give him a quick squeeze. When I let go and he didn’t, I cleared my throat. “Phichit?”

“Oh, um, sorry,” he chuckled, running a hand through his dark hair. “You just smell really fantastic.”

“Thank you, I guess,” I laughed, running my hands through my hair. 

“Well, you won’t believe the outfit that Celestino found for you,” he jumped, rushing over to a box laid out. It was wrapped in a red bow and was accompanied by a smaller box. Handing a note to me, he said, “This is apparently a surprise saved from your family for your first performance as an Entertainer.”

“ _ There isn’t a day we wouldn’t be more proud of our beautiful son as much as we are today! Forget everything as you dance your heart out just as you always have. Love Chichi and Haha, _ ” I said, reading the note aloud. “I wonder what Celestino prepared for me.”

“Oh, it’s a beauty,” he babbled, tapping the top of the box. “And very sexy too. It accentuates all of your sexy hips and ass.”

I could feel my face burn as I stared down at the box. I was a little nervous to see what creation Celestino prepared for me. Knowing him, I’d be lucky to wear a thong and nipple covers. Reaching out to the box, I pulled the ribbon ever so slightly and watched as it fell to the carpeted floors. I lifted the box lid up just enough to see blue material through the crease.

“For the love of all that is entertaining! Open the damn box!” He demanded, reaching out to flip the box over. 

I stared down at the outfit in all of it’s glory. Looking at the material now, I could see that the top was made of several sheer materials that, if layered over one another, would cover just enough of my chest for others to not see my nipples unless they were really close. The half-top would only cover inches below my chest and leave my mid-section fully exposed while thin, blue lace and silk would drape over my shoulders and down to my wrist where it would be cinched by a golden button with smalls flat bells on the end. To accentuate my waist as I moved were hundreds of false, gold coins that shook as I lifted the top up. Below the half-top was the harem pants. Slits were created to reach just below my hip bone and underneath was a thin but present covering for my special area and some of my butt. Each piece was decorated with gold, swirling accents that flowed along the material beautifully and was perfect for the amount of mobility needed for the dance. Just underneath my pants was a small bag that held a pair of slippers colored gold. 

“This is beautiful,” I smiled, feeling the silken costume under my fingers. 

“Well, if it’s so beautiful than we should get you in it.”

“Yeah,” I sighed, pulling the towel off of my shoulders and waist. I wasn’t embarrassed to have Phichit see me naked. I was so used to Phichit helping me dress for smaller practices and teaching students that I didn’t need to fear. I raised my arms and stood as still as possible as Phichit pulled my sleeves over my arms one at a time before pulling the zipper up in the back. I slowly stepped into the harem pants and sat on a stool as Phichit put my slippers on for me. Once he was done, he pointed to the lone full length mirror in the room. 

My usually pale skin was glowing in blue glory. The costume accentuated every aspect of my curved body, even allowing the few pounds I had around my waist and thighs to look more and more curvaceous. I spun around a few times, looking down at the beautiful rise and falls of the material that just seemed to make me look just right. As an entertainer that specializes in Gypsy dancing, the amount of sheer material was beautiful and so easy to move in. 

“Ah Ah Ah,” Phichit tsked, passing a box to me. “Before you feel like a dancing incubus you need two gifts from me. Open that one first.”

I reached for the box, tearing into it as I discovered a dark blue veil embroidered with gold design. Written on the edge of the embroidery where the stitches meet was my full name. 

**Katsuki Yuuri.**

Tears began to well in my eyes, “Phichit.”

“Oh, don’t start crying now,” he snickered, pulling another box from behind his back. “Open the one from your parents and then we can bring on the tears.”

I ripped this box open as well as tears began to fall in succession. 

It was a brand new pair of zills decorated with beautiful ice crystals in intricate designs. Each crystal was designed differently than the one next to it and as I clapped a set of zills’ plates together I felt the note shake through my entire body. Music was moving in my head and every inch of my body was covered in goosebumps. 

“Don’t smile too much there,” Phichit nagged, grabbing the scarf in my other hand. “I’m going to place this over your pretty little mouth to make your outfit that much sexier and with a little makeup over your eyes those royal horndogs are going to be begging to mount you as soon as possible.”

“Phichit!” 

“What!” He chortled, wrapping the scarf carefully around my nose and mouth. You could probably see my mouth still but it was blurred well so there was no recognizing me.  “You don’t realize how hot you look in this outfit. Add a little makeup and they won’t know what to do with themselves.”

“You have way too much confidence in me,” I chuckled, staying still enough for him to take my glasses off, apply winged eyeliner and fix highlighting sheen over my cheekbones. “I don’t even know if I’m gonna be able to dance in front of these men anyway.”

“Don’t you dare say that,” Phichit jumped, grabbing my face and looking right into my eyes. “You are one of the most amazing gypsy dancers that the Kingdom of Leroy and most of the world will ever see. You dance with so much soul that I don’t know if you are feeling the music or creating it. There isn’t a single person out there who would tell you differently, Yuuri. And today, you will show all those snobby princes what an amazing dancer and person you really are.”

“Phichit,” I smiled, reaching over to hug him.

“No touching! You’ll mess up your makeup.”

I laughed at him, patting him on the shoulder. “What about the second gift? You said you had two.”

“Oh, I brought a little liquid courage,” he giggled, pulling a huge bottle of champagne from the box my uniform came in.

“Uhhh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter cause we got to meet some essential peoples!!!  
> Dorogoy means My Dear btw  
> I'm going to be putting as much Russian as I know on the top of my head in and the Japanese that I'm learning in. Let me know if this is cool!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra note: I am creating a pre-pangea sort of world. Different countries aren't exactly where they are on Earth but I hope that doesn't squelch your creative juices :)

My head felt full of buzzing bees and my eyes were getting heavy and hard to keep open. Every nerve in my body was burning and slowly but surely I could feel my core getting warmer and warmer. Phichit had a hand pressed on my spine and his other hand holding mine. I could hear the coins on my costume jingle into beautiful twinkling sounds as I continued to walk. Closing my eyes for a second, I could feel his hand rubbing my back and only heard parts of what he said.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have….what’s the King….hopefully…...Yuuri, Yuuri…..”

What?

“Yuuri!”

“What?” I jumped, reaching out to grab something only to find a red curtain in front of me. When did it get so noisy? Who are all of those voices? Wait. “When did we get here?”

“We’ve been walking for ten minutes,” he smiled. “Not very well, but long enough to get to the banquet hall.”

“What!”

“Yup,” Phichit chuckled, massaging my shoulders and opening the curtain just enough so I could look inside. About a hundred men were dressed in expensive wear, golds and jewels as they conversed about their home countries amongst each other. Butlers and Maids were minimal proving that it was a fairly private affair for the King to host. As I searched the room, I saw the King sitting on his throne, smiling at the success of his party. He had a single glass filled with ale and his crown was lopsided atop his head proving that he was a little drunker than he should be. His dark features were accentuated by his fair skin and his smile was bright. Along his thick, knuckled fingers, was his engagement ring that had began to wear over the past month. Apparently, he was going to marry an Alpha Princess his family offered him. He loved her but he loved himself more. Maybe that was why he was having this party with an entertainer rather than spending time with his fiancee.“And I’m about to announce you to the King. You are twenty minutes late.”

“I’m late! Wait, I’m going to perform now!”

“Good luck, Mr. Entertainer,” he chuckled, running through the curtain in a flair of red. I peeped through the curtain to watch Phichit walk through the crowd to the King. He bowed down before him with his hand over his heart as the King acknowledged him. Most of the room went silent as they watched the interaction between the two. Out of nowhere the King jumped up laughing.

“My fellow guests and friends!” He shouted, quieting the room completely. “I have brought a special treat for you! An Omega Entertainer known by most of my prized Omegas as the best Entertainer they have ever seen is here to perform for you tonight!”

The guests all cheered as the King raised his hands above his head. 

The moment he dropped them, the room went quiet.

“Now, he is set to perform shortly, but I would like to announce that no one is allowed to touch this Omega,” he warned, his voice dropping an octave. “He is my property and though he is not my personal Omega, you should treat him that way.”

Amidst all of the guest, some hummed in agreement, while others whispered amongst themselves with giddy excitement. My chest was beginning to swell up even more as anticipation flooded me. 

**I could smell them.**

I could smell their pheromones filling the room with lust and excitement. Some of them probably had ten or more Omegas living in brothels at home. Others had probably never met an Omega for fear of impregnating one. Most of them had heard about the Omega Compound here in Leroy. They knew that it was a new concept for most countries; having a compound such as ours. I didn’t know if I was here to perform for the King as entertainment or to show off how loyal we Omegas were to him. If anything, I didn’t want to be seen as an object made to pleasure another person like that. 

**I wasn’t someone’s property.**

I’d show them who I was.

“Now, the moment you’ve all be waiting for,” he announced, raising his hands again. “Our beautiful Entertainer from the lands of Nippon, Katsuki Yuuri!”

 

I waited a moment, feeling the room hush and still.

 

Then as the air began to buzz with anticipation, I pulled the curtain slowly and sensually to reveal myself to the crowds. Catcalls and whistles sounded as I shook my hips making every coin on my waist jingle. Waiting for the room to quiet down a little more, I winked at the King before sashaying over to the stage left for me. As I looked over to Phichit, who was standing near the band, I said a silent prayer. If this is the last day I ever dance in front of other people, let it be the best I ever danced in my entire life. 

 

The beat started slow.

Lights dimmed.

The crowd hummed.

I raised my hands above my head, pointing my chest up to the sky and pushing my hips out. As the guitar joined the drum, I slowly swung my hips to it’s fluid beat, running the sound from my hips to the tips of my fingers. Transferring the energy that grew more and more, I let it fall down me in the slow seductive way it started, pooling into the warmth of my belly. I draped my hands on the sides of my face pulling my hair more into my eyes as I stared into the darkness of the room, my usual focal point. Curving my head around completely, I waited for the beat to hasten as I clicked the zills once. Then twice, signaling to the band that it was time for the show to officially begin.

Rushing in with guitar, trumpet and drum, the band hastened the beat making my hips move on their own and matching every hit of the drum and bow of the trumpet. My breath caught in my throat as I rolled the sound through my fingers and toes, pointing out pieces of the music. I’ve always prided myself for turning music into my own and soon I was going to show them all what my body could do. I suddenly dropped to my knees, hearing those Alphas keen at the movement. Then rolling my hips so they would practically sweep the floor, I slowly brought my chest to the ground, leaving my ass hanging high in the air. With slow, fluid movements, I raised my hips back up and shook the coins faster and faster as I pulled up to my knees again. 

I shook my chest out and rolled my shoulders more and more before shaking my hands in front of me. I had practiced this sequence hundreds of times with Celestino in order to make any foolish Alpha fall for me. Raising my hands to my neck, I grabbed the edges of the scarf to expose the canines in my mouth and bared my naked neck at them. Howls grew in the crowd at the sight of my bare neck and canines. It showed my submission to them as I raised up to my feet and stood with my hands above my head again in the final position.

The crowd began to cheer and whistle louder than before as the dimmed lights sparked to full illumination. I stood normally with my head down slightly to prove that I wasn’t being defiant or troublesome. As the cheers slowly died, I heard a single set of claps sound louder than the most. I didn’t dare look up as footsteps came in my direction and fear teemed off of me like the sweat I had earned from the performance.

I didn’t move.

I didn’t breath.

A hand reached out to touch my face and tried not to flinch as the man's hand ran from my cheek to my head. Lightly tugging, he pulled my face up to look him dead in the eye. 

**The King was holding my face in his hands.**

Dark Brown met Black.

“What an enchanting sight you are,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and rough. “Katsuki Yuuri.”

I didn’t speak as I stared at his face.

Sure, he was handsome. But the feral look in his eyes made me fear for what he thought of me. It looked like he was going to eat me alive in front of all of his guests. That wasn’t the look I was searching for earlier. This wasn’t what I wanted.

A whine slipped from my throat as I tried to look away from him but couldn’t for some reason.

“Do you not have anything to say to your King?”

My brain froze.

“Uh-um. Thank you, Your Majesty,” I whispered, barely letting any sound out. “The performance was for you.”

“Good, my little Omega,” he smirked, releasing my face. I let my head drop again so no one would see the fear in my eyes. “Now my guests! Did you enjoy the show!”

Cheers rang out again as the other Alphas rang in agreement.

“Then, as your reward for such a great show,” The King beamed, looking directly at me. “You and your guide shall attend this celebration as my special guests for the rest of the night.”

“T-thank you, Your Highness,” I stuttered, bowing my head further before finally looking up again. Before me were nearly fifteen Alphas waiting for the opportunity to speak to me as the King returned to his throne overlooking the party. I immediately scurried over to Phichit as he was speaking with the band. “Phichit help me!”

“Oh no you don’t,” he chuckled, rubbing my shoulders for warmth. “With the way you danced up there, I’m surprised none of those nobles have asked you to bear their children.”

“What do you mean?”

“You looked sexy as hell on that stage.”

“I was just dancing,” I uttered, looking around at the hungry glances of the Alphas around me. “I don’t get why they all look like they’d rather eat me than meet me.”

“Well, Yuuri. You did dance a little differently than normal.”

“What do you mean?”

“You looked like you were trying to make someone fall in love with you tonight,” a bandmate sounded in.

“And it was like you were looking at a single person,” another added. 

“What do you mean?” I asked again.

“You looked like you were in a daze,” Phichit chimed in. “A sexual one!”

“Shut it, Phichit,” I demanded, feeling my face turn red. “You just want me feel anxious.”

“Your anxiety face is so cute,” he laughed, pointing over to a table covered in full glasses. “Why don’t we reward ourselves with a little expensive wine?”

“You just want me drunk.”

“Yeah….that too!”

“Fine.”

 

Walking over to table, I hung tight to Phichit so no Alphas would talk to me or come too close to me. As I was walking, my coins continued to make noise no matter how little I try to not move. I could hear the Alphas sniff the air as I passed them in order to catch just a bit of my scent. I wasn’t giving off any pheromone other than fear and I knew that was probably what they were looking for. My whole being was tense and I knew Phichit saw me struggling. He continued to pass the time by chatting about how hideous some of the other royals looked in their outfits and how crappy the wine was that we were drinking. I had to admit, it was a little too rich and didn’t taste at all like alcohol. 

“.....anyone could brew better wine than this, oh. um , Yuuri,” Phichit hummed, grabbing my arm and shaking it.

“What?”

“A dashing prince in blue seems to be staring at you with a fury that can’t be beat,” he snickered, grabbing another glass. “Maybe I should leave so you can get a little alone time with this one.”

“Don’t you dare-”

“Oh, look at the time. I’ve got to get back to the school to finish some stuff.” With that Phichit tipped his head and winked at me before leaving.

Why would he leave me alone!

He knows that I don’t want to be here alone!

What if someone talks to me!

“Well, um, pardon me,” I heard a voice say behind me. It was warm and comforting. Nothing like I thought it would be. But the hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge as I slowly turned around to see Prince Victor standing before me again in all of his glory. “Hello there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! They boost my spirits!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO, I'm having surgery next week so I'm going to be on a bit of a schedule that is every week I'll post. Not every three days. For example I'll try to post every 3-7 days. Please be patient with me, I've got the whole story in my head, I just gotta put it all down. Thanks!

 My mouth dropped open as I stared again at the beautiful man I had thought I’d never see again. He was still as beautiful as before and his smile was still as bright. A light shade of red was present on his cheeks and his hair was a little more disheveled than before but he was still a sight to see. He licked his lips nervously before putting the brightest smile he could create, the single dimple poking out on his nearly perfect face. 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you again and it seemed like the perfect time to get you before all the other Princes and Kings jumped you,” he said, clearing his throat a bit. “Strange to find out that you share the same name as my attendant, Yuri.”

“I am blessed to have the same name as someone so close to you,” I replied, feeling my throat loosen and shoulder lose their tension. 

He laughed. Actually laughed at what I said. It wasn’t even that funny!

“No need to speak so formally to me.”

“I am not allowed to speak to someone of your status so...casually,” I smiled softly. “You are, of course, a Prince.”

“But if I wasn’t, would you speak to me less formally?”

I stared at him for a moment, my head a bit to the side. 

Why would he ask such a bizarre question and in such a weird place?

“I seem to have confused you,” he smiled, sheepishly. Than raising his right hand, he called over his shoulder. “Yuri! Come here.”

Moments later, a young man, no more than sixteen perhaps, ran to the Prince’s side. He was blond with piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare into the darkest part of my soul. His hair was braided on both sides revealing piercing holes on each of his ears and around his neck was a leopard skinned band, a little weird for his all white ensemble. As he walked up, a glare formed on his face.

“What,” he said, shocking me with his fierce voice.

“I need you to hold my rings,” Victor replied, pulling every ring off of his hands and tossing them into Yuri’s awaiting hands. 

“Why am I always holding your shit?” He asked making me look at him with even wider eyes. “You don’t have pockets in those fancy clothes?”

“I fear I may lose them and that means losing my birth right,” Victor answered simply. It was like he was handing over a rock rather than something so important as a Royal Birth Right. “Make sure to keep them on you.”

“I’m not fucking stupid you asshat,” Yuri grumbled before walking away. Victor reached out and grabbed his arm, causing the boy to growl. “WHAT?”

“From now on you’re name is Yurio.”

“Why the hell!”

“Because this man’s name is Yuuri and I don’t want to be confused,” Victor smiled, looking at me dead in the eye. 

“Why can’t he be called Yurio, huh?”

Victor glared at Yuri for a second before his face melted into something that resembled a toddler more than a man in his twenties. “Yuuuuuuuuuurrrrriiiiiii.”

“Fine! Fine! Fine!” Yurio barked, yanking his arm away. “Don’t expect me to come as often!”

“Thank you, Yurio!” Then turning to me with a smile on his face, he said, “Shall we go, may I call you Yuuri?”

“Of course, your Highness,” I spat out as quickly as I could.

“Yuuri,” he said, firmly, his voice straightforward. “If I can call you Yuuri, you have to call me Victor.”

“B-B-B-B-B-ut-”

“No Buts,Yuuri,” he chuckled, reaching out to touch my finger. Just the feel of his smooth hands tugging at my fingertips was enough to send heat to my face. “Just say yes.”

“Yes.” I said without hesitation as he pulled me forward by the finger. I kept looking down at our connected limbs as the crowd around me started to quiet the further we walked. Soon enough, it was dead silent. I peered up to see the moon staring down on me as millions of stars twinkled and flashed. I didn’t know when we had gone outside or how we got there but we were here and it was such a beautiful night to be outside. The wind was calmly fluttering tree leaves and soft moonlight illuminated most everywhere we looked. At that moment, I looked back at Prince Victor to find that he was looking at me, his mouth slightly open. “What?”

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

My face erupted in heat as he chuckled quietly to himself.

“Y-Y-Y-You say that like you are talking about the weather,” I sputtered, running a hand through my hair. “You only just met me moments ago.”

“Well, technically, I met you a few hours ago,” he smiled, tapping his lips with a perfectly manicured nail. “But you were only wearing a towel over your waist and shoulders so I couldn’t pay much attention to only your face.”

I don’t think my face could get any redder if it tried.

“Y-You remember me?”

“Of course,” he said, releasing my finger from his grasp and pointing to a bench before us. I nodded before sitting down. He sat just a few inches away from my own body allowing me to feel the body heat teeming off of him and his scent waft over me in the light breeze. “The moment I saw you, I knew that you were someone fascinating.”

I didn’t answer him immediately as I looked over at a small garden beside us. It was filled with hundreds of red and orange flowers, colors that were common around Leroy. While looking at them, I thought about how beautiful the rest of the world must be in comparison to Leroy. Leroy was nothing but spectacular but it’s grandeur was limited when you were an Omega with a tight leash wrapped around your neck. The farthest I had ever been was twenty miles of forest and hot springs all over the small town of Hasetsu in Nippon. When it was time for me to come to Leroy, I was taken by boat. All I saw was the port of Nippon and then the port of Leroy. To think that before me was a man that had probably traveled the entire world. 

“Prince Victor, may I ask you a question?”

“You may ask me a question, Krasaveetsa,” he began but placing his hand on my shoulder, he lowered his voice just a bit. “But you must stop calling me Prince Victor. I am not a Prince right now. I am merely Victor.”

I stared at him for a moment before pouting my lip out and saying, “Fine. Victor. How many countries have you been to?”

“Well, Yuuri,” he began, a small smirk on his face. “The countries I’ve been to are Americano to the States owned by the Iglesias, to my best friend, Prince Chris Giacometti’s, lands in the Swiss and a few minor countries around Leroy but aside from that, I don’t leave Nikiforov or Russland that much anymore. I’ve gotten too old for all the travelling.”

“You make it sound like you are turning forty,” I chuckled, leaning back a bit more in the bench. 

“I am twenty-eight years old this Christmas,” Victor grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “And my parents don’t forget to remind me.”

“You don’t look or act twenty-eight years old,” I joked, crossing my arms as well. Victor chuckled at my posture before uncrossing his arms. “So don’t worry. You’re parents will soon leave you alone.”

“Not when it’s time for me to find a suitor to spend the rest of my life with,” he muttered, his cheery face quickly turning dark. “I’m not the type of person to settle down on just anyone.”

“What? A palace princess who can sow and bear twenty sons isn’t good enough for you?”

“You’re sarcasm is unbecoming,” Victor chuckled, trying to keep the frown on his face. I burst out laughing as his frown deepened more and more. As my eyes filled with tears, I could see Victor looking at me with warmth in his eyes. “I guess if we are going to be friends I’m going to have to get used to your sarcasm.”

I stopped laughing at that.

“Your Highness,” I muttered, feeling the cool air run over the skin that was freed from cloth. “With all do respect, I am not qualified to be your friend. I am an Omega. I am only useful as Entertainment.”

“Don’t you dare say that about yourself,” Victor growled, his voice sharp and cut-throat. “You are more than your second gender. How in the hell could you say that about yourself?”

“But it’s true, Your Highness,” I remarked, leaning forward to look at his face. “I am nothing in comparison to you. I am barely allowed to be in your presence at the moment. Had King Leroy not said that I could be his guest, you would have probably never seen me again.”

“Well, thank God he allowed you,” Victor whispered. He leaned close to me, enough for me to see the silver flecks in his blue eyes. I sighed, not really meaning to, as he stared deep into my eyes. “You are more than just an Omega, Yuuri. You are beautiful and kind. You have done nothing but been straightforward with me even though you know who I am. I could never be more overjoyed to have a friend like you. It feels as if I could talk to you for hours and days. You’re so easy to talk to. Please be my friend.”

I sat speechless, looking at him hold his breath.

How was I supposed to answer him with that?

Why did I feel so angry thinking about how he was speaking to me?

Did he not know?

Had no one told him?

“Victor,” I whispered, not really meaning to. “You must not know.”

Victor stared at me a little shocked and confused. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t know what we Omegas go through,” I said, finding my voice again. “You don’t know the fear we have for Alphas and the compound that holds us prisoner. You don’t understand the way we are stolen from our homes and forced to choose between mating with a stranger, entertaining Royals or being a birthing unit.”

My heart was racing and soon, I knew I was going to say something I shouldn’t. But I didn’t care. I couldn’t feel much more than the frustration that had flooded me before. The feeling of having someone tell me that I’m beautiful and kind was wrong. I wasn’t kind. I wasn’t beautiful. All I was was an Omega. An Entertainer. Something to let Royals see and Alphas whistle at.

“You don’t understand how it feels to be stolen from your family at only eighteen years old,” I continued, gaining speed. “You don’t know how it feels to have a man tell your parents that you have a choice. Have sex with a royal stranger or strip for one. I am not beautiful and I am not kind. I am what I was taught to be and soon I will be used up until there is no need for me. That is my future.”

Victor stared up at me as I spoke, not opening his mouth for a second. I could feel my eyes leak tears and probably messing up the makeup that Phichit had worked so hard on. I didn’t really care about that right now though. All I could see was Victor's face, emotionless and unmoving. He hadn’t stopped looking at me but he didn’t speak either. It was like he was seeing me for the first time or not seeing me at all. More like he was looking through me.

**I felt naked in front of him.**

I hadn’t even spoken to Phichit about my frustration like I had just now. 

Would the Prince give me to King Leroy and expose me?

Would he tell the King that I was a disobedient omega?

Fear began to bloom in my chest as I stood up in an instant.

I could feel a thin layer of sweat grow on my skin as I began to shake.

What I had done to myself?

When I jumped up, Prince Victor did as well, looking as though he wanted to say something. I couldn’t wait much longer. What if he called a guard to have me punished? I couldn’t let that happen. I didn’t want to be punished. I never had been. 

I was good.

I hoped I was good.

Without a second glance, I ran. Following the path we walked earlier, I passed nobles and guards that didn’t even try to stop me. I ducked and dodged trees and other servants that tried to stop me as I ran into them. Soon, I was in the more crowded areas and the curtain I came in from was right in front of me but as my hands reached for the curtain a voice rang out through the crowd. 

“Katsuki Yuuri! My dearest guest!”

It was King Leroy. 

He was calling me.

I have to go.

No, I should run.

“Katsuki Yuuri! Come stand before my throne!”

I turned, ever so slightly and raised my head to look the King right in the eye.

If I was going to be punished, at least I would do it with my dignity. I walked with my chin held high and came to stand in front of the Kings throne. He was draped elegantly over an arm of the chair and his crown was held in his hands along with a goblet of wine. He looked like a polished prince without a single responsibility ahead of him. He had really let himself have too much fun. I looked right at him with a ferocity I had lost over the years. With every fiber of my being I wanted him to see who I truly was. I had no doubts that royals would throw a servant like me to the ground in order to gain favor and if Victor needed to, he would tell King Leroy of my insubordination. 

**But part of me felt like he wouldn’t.**

Part of me could see that he was different than what I had heard about the nobles and their ideas about peasants and servants. He didn’t act like King Leroy. If anything, he was the opposite.

“Yuuri.”

I jumped at that. 

It was too familiar. 

Nothing like the way Victor would say my name.

“Or do you prefer Katsuki Yuuri, hm?” The King asked, draping a longing glance on me. I had forgotten that I was still dressed in my uniform and that I probably looked like I was flirting with him by staring him down. 

“Katsuki Yuuri is fine,” I replied, keeping my voice steady.

“Then Katsuki Yuuri, it is,” he chuckled, dropping his goblet on the floor, watching the wine spill. “I have a need to speak with you.”

“Privately or in front of a crowd?” I asked, lowering the tone of my voice. Several party goers chuckled at that and others stared in awe but the King’s face changed from joking to serious. He stood up, placing his crown atop his head. His eyes darkened just a bit in only the way Alpha’s eyes could. 

“Private show, huh? I would be delighted, Katsuki Yuuri.”       

With a flourish of his hands, attendants came to clean up the spilled wine and removed the throne from its place. Several royals attending began to grab more glasses as several other servants brought out glasses of high quality ales and beers. Some Alphas grabbed the bottles while others waited their turn. 

“All of you are welcome to the best of this house,” he proclaimed. “Stay until the sun rises or longer. I’m going to be returning to my chambers. Thank you for attending.”

Cheers filled the room as servants brought out more bottles. As the servants walked around with trays and glasses, King Leroy grabbed my hand and pulled me down a hallway hidden by a door. The hall was filled with nothing but the echoes of the party or footsteps of the servants. As the King dragged me along, I was able to look at him in more detail than I would ever be allowed. His hair was partially shaved in the back with two thin lines completely shaved in fancy detailing. His neck was a bit thicker than most with a single, minuscule mole on his nape. His shoulders weren’t too broad and sloped confidently down to a thin waist and thick leg muscles were wrapped in expensive silks and cloths. Above all else, King Leroy was dressed to confidently impress his guests and his body was nothing to be play with.

As we walked through the halls, King Leroy’s thick fingers wrapped around my wrist, I could hear the sounds of waterfalls and trees beating against brick. We were quickly reaching an area where there was no one else to find us and it was slowly starting to dawn on me that he could get rid of me and not a single person would know. What could I do? I was unarmed and never did a single thing to learn how to defend myself. Did King Leroy know somehow about what I had said?

King Leroy stopped abruptly in front of a massive metal door. Standing guard, were two men dressed in simple tunics and trousers with swords on their backs and guns on their belts. I could only assume they were personal guards since they immediately opened the door for King Leroy as he walked up. Once inside, there was nothing shy of luxury in the room. Fur rugs lined the marbled floors that sparkled with silver lining and flecks. Wide glass windows replaced walls and pearl white columns held up terracotta roofs. Silk curtains and white satin sheets covered a bed fit for ten men, comfortably. Hundreds of plush pillows intricately designed were delicately placed around the bed, creating a comforting place for the King to step. 

He sat in the edge of his bed, facing me, with his legs crossed and his hands placed on his knee. It looked like he was investigating me as he sat there, poised like the King he was. A smile was formed on his drunken face and his cheeks were slightly flushed. I was standing in the middle of the room as cool breeze flew in through the French doors. The wind whistled against the tall trees that covered the balcony and I felt so much smaller as his heavy gaze stayed fixed on me. 

“Katsuki Yuuri,” he said, simply. 

I looked directly at him, not letting my tired lids close. 

“I’d rather call you Yuuri, seeing as I’m planning to give you everything you could have ever wanted,” King Leroy smiled. I stared blankly at him, hoping he would explain but after a few seconds I'd had enough.

“What is it that I would want, Your Highness?” I asked, crossing my arms defiantly. “I am given anything I could ever dream of as a place Entertainer.”

“Ah, my dear Omega,” he started, chuckling just a bit as he spoke. “I can give you much more. How about riches, clothing and jewels in piles? Maybe bottles of exotic wines and silks from all over the known world? Or beautiful nights spent with your glorious and magnificent King?”

My eyes only grew larger as he spoke.

“If you agree, I promise to give you the honor of bearing the first heir to the throne and thereafter take care of you until you grow too old to love,” he smiled, confidently. “I am offering you the life that most of my Omegas dream of. The right to bear my child and the ability to live in luxury.”

Was he being serious?

A life of luxury being his bed servant was nothing luxurious at all.

I couldn’t answer him harshly no matter how much I wanted to but as I clenched my jaw and held my tongue a question arose inside of me. 

**What would occur if I said yes?**

Would he keep his word and let me live like a bed servant?

He was to be wed soon to his fiancé. I would be nothing more than a paid hooker. Something for him to play with on the days his wife said no. Or would he keep me hidden from his wife and kill me once my child was born. What was to happen to my child? Being a male omega, having a child is possible but extremely hard and rare. It takes multiple tries and multiple times for a baby to come to term. What if I couldn’t do it for him? Would he throw me away then? The fickleness of Royals was never ending and I knew that if need be he would throw me to his other Alpha friends in a heartbeat if he thought I was unworthy. 

On the exceedingly rare chance that I did conceive, I would want to take care of my baby. I would want to be there for he or she when she needed me. 

“And what of the child I bear? Will I take care of them?”

“You will not need to worry about it,” he chuckled, leaning back in the bed. “My future wife and her servants will take care of it. You will live in a home in the country guarded away if my wife wants more heirs.” 

Guarded away?

So it’s no better than the life that I’m living now. 

There is no true freedom. 

“So I am nothing more than a well-paid bed servant,” I muttered, staring down at his lying form.

“It is better than being an entertainer isn’t it?”

“Your Majesty I-” but I was cut off as the King jolted upright and stared at me, his pupils dilated to the point of pin needles. A whimper escaped the back of my throat as fear wracked my entire being. My whole body immediately covered in sweat as he gaze beared down on me in full force. All of my instincts were screaming to escape and run while my brain was telling me to protest. 

“I will give you a choice, Omega, and I don’t give many people those,” he started, fixing his eyes up and down my body. “Had you not been seducing me on that stage tonight, I wouldn’t be giving you the opportunity of your life at all.”

Seducing him?

All I did was dance.

All I did was my job.

“Don’t Omegas only want to have sex with Alphas and bear their children? I am letting you bear the first son of the King of an amazing nation! I’m allowing you the right to live in luxury,” he reasoned, looking away from me. “I am giving you the opportunity to live like royalty without actually being one. All you have to do is what you were made for.”

What I wa s made for!

I could feel the disdain fill every fiber of my being. How could an Alpha feel as though I was nothing more than someone who breeds and that this was a catch for me! No one would want this. No human being could ever want something like this to happen to them. 

“A-And what if I said no, your Highness?”

“I would kill you like all the other Omegas that came before you,” he stated, simply. He noticed me flinch and smiled, baring his canines proudly. “You have no logical reason to say no to such an offer. Thus, you must be defective or useless. I don’t need an Omega like that in my compound, nevertheless, my country. I will punish you until you can feel nothing else. I will allow every dirty and filthy street Alpha and Beta rape, beat and torture you and when you scream for it to stop, I won’t allow you the opportunity. I will watch as you breath your last breath. I have given you the right path. All you have to do is say yes. Give me your first night and every night after.”

Every night.

Never knowing when he would come or when I would be left alone.

What if his fiancé wants me to bear twenty sons?

What if I can’t bear anymore?

Will I ever find a mate to take care of me and be with me?

The King would never mate someone like me. Someone with low birth and not a single record to my name. He would only use me when he needed me. I don’t want him to mate me! I don’t want him at all!

But wasn’t that a good thing?

Wasn’t that all I could ever ask for?

The King wouldn’t need me more than a few nights a year. The times his wife was gone and the times his wife wanted a baby were all the times I needed to be around him. There was nothing easier than that. I would always be fed and always have the freedom of living alone and never dealing with rude Alphas and fearing my every day because they are there walking around me. 

But what would happen to Minami?

He wasn’t even old enough for real training.

Would he be given the same fate I was? Was there nothing I could do for him?

“Your Highness, may I ask a small favor if I say yes?” I asked, lowering my head to appear more submissive.  “I wish to appease you but I fear for the life of my fellow Omega that lives with me. His name is Minami and he is far too young to be put into the life I live. I wish for him to stay with me. He will do no harm. He is a respectable Omega, I promise.”

“Do you love this Omega?”

“Like he was my own brother, nothing more,” I replied quickly. “Omegas are forbidden to love.”

“Only your King,” he added, a smile growing on his face. “I will grant you this favor. But know, if you ever disobey me. Your precious Minami will suffer first. I will not allow insubordination.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” I smiled, bowing down to the floor. I pulled my scarf from my face, allowing it to fall on the ground. The King smiled, seeing my full face in view. 

“Such a beautiful Omega you are,” he complimented, running his hands through his hair. “Soon, I will be able to show you how beautiful I believe you are. Every night I choose.”

My body warmed at the thought of my first night being stripped from me by a pompous King such as King Leroy himself but if this would free Minami and stop me from living a life forced dancing, I would do it.

“Thank you, King Leroy for your kindness,” I smiled, moving my hair from my neck. “I am forever indebted to you.”

“From now on you will call me, King JJ,” he replied, looking down at my neck. “And your first night will be very soon. Don’t forget to prepare yourself properly.”

“Yes, King JJ.”

“Now, return to your home in the compound and gather your Minami and treasures,” King JJ proclaimed. “A pair of my personal guards will escort you and once you return later on tonight, you shall be placed in one of my homes.”

I nodded my head before standing. With a curt bow, I walked out of the doors I came in, feeling every fiber of my being scream for freedom. But it wouldn’t come. No matter how much I wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments and what you thought. They make me happy :3  
> Krasaveetsa-beauty
> 
> Sorry for having the chapter be a little dark but I did say angst,fluff and smut soooooo prepare yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post but I've been doing so much with my family that it's been a little cray cray for me. (Yeah I just used Cray cray in 2017)

 

The guards names were Garith and Elan.

They were both Alphas and brutally loyal to the King.

Neither spoke as they walked me to the compound and heaven forbid another human, Beta or Alpha come close to me, they were thrown as far away as possible. Many citizens that knew me, looked at me in fear. Others simply gossiped amongst themselves about who I could be or what I had done. Thankfully, neither one of them would see me ever again after this. Neither would they see Minami. 

As I entered the compound, I noticed that all Omegas that were on the street immediately vacated. Alphas weren’t allowed on the compound unless they believed there was a need and being King Leroy or rather King JJ’s personal guards, there was a need. 

Walking up to my front door was a bit emotional as I noticed my name etched on the door beside Minami’s. After today, there would be no home for us to allow others to visit. After today Phichit would never see me again. He wouldn’t be able to come and visit me or walk me home like he always did and I would never see Celestino take me back to the omega school. No longer would I be allowed to roam freely. 

Dance freely. 

Be free. 

I pulled the knob of my door forward to see Minami standing at the front. His smile was as bright as ever until he noticed the two Alphas standing behind me. With a scared and confused look on his face, he moved out of the way to let us enter. Our home was cleaned, per usual, but sitting on the table, placed nicely beside each other, were two full mugs of tea. I glanced at him confused but he just smiled daintily.

“Minami, I need you to gather some things from your room. Just the essentials.”

“Where are we going?”

“We’re moving to wherever the King wants us,” I muttered. Minami’s eyes filled with fear as he stared at me.

“What do you mean?” He asked, searching my face for an answer. 

When I didn’t respond, his face bloomed with understanding and a tinge of confusion. “You said it was going to be routine. You said you wouldn’t do it no matter what. But you’ve agreed to work only for the King, haven’t you?”

I nodded my head, looking to the Alphas for a moment. They both seemed to understand as they left the room, leaving the door shut behind them. I pulled Minami over to the lone couch we had in our home and gave us enough space for me to look directly at him. His face that was usually bright and proud was ashen in the dim light. His yellowing hair was streaked with sweat and his bright eyes were dark with fear. I wrapped my arms around him for a moment but jumped when I felt him shivering beside me. 

“I have to do this, Minami,” I whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “If I don’t do this, he’ll kill both of us. I’ll do what I have to in order to keep you safe, Minami.”

“I am safe, Yuuri,” he whimpered, leaning further into my chest. “I don't need you to sell your body like this!”

“I’m not selling my body,” I retorted. “I chose this.”

I knew I was lying but there was no reason to tell Minami the truth. He didn’t deserve the trauma that would come from it and he didn’t deserve anything but happiness. Minami is a good kid. Too kind and selfless for something as terrible as this. If I can change his future for the better, I’d do anything to help him.

“Is this why that man is sitting in your room?” Minami asked, his eyes shining with tears. “He said not to tell you anything and he would tell you himself when you went upstairs.”

“What!” I jumped in a harsh whisper. “Who was it?”

“He didn’t say,” he answered, looking down at the mugs. “He was a really handsome guy though and he said he knows you.”

I immediately stood up and looked at the staircase in fear. I was too wrapped around the idea of whisking Minami and I away from this hell that I didn’t think about someone coming in. I looked down to the mugs on the table and back to the stairs. He had just arrived judging by the amount in the mugs. Minami must have just told him to go upstairs when he met the Alpha Duo and I at the door.

“You say that he knows me?” I asked staring at the stairs. “Or says he knows me.”

Minami nodded, looking to the front door. “If you want a little privacy, I can flirt with the Alphas for a bit until you’re done,” he suggested, a mischievous grin on his face. He was always ready to do something outrageous.

I shook my head in disapproval but said, “Just look after them. If they start asking questions or wondering where I am, say I’m packing. Don’t get yourself in trouble, Minami.”

“I won’t,” he chuckled, rolling his shoulders. 

I walked up the creaking stairs as slowly as I could before I finally reached my room. The door was slightly opened, just enough for me to peek inside. Sitting at the foot of my bed was a man dressed extravagantly and his hands sparkled gold and silver. His hair, a soft platinum, was covering parts of his face as he looked over the lone window I had in my room. He sighed heavily as he leaned over just a bit more to look farther. I knew that platinum hair from just a few hours ago.

It was Prince Victor of Nikiforov!

The Prince was standing in my room!

What in the hell could he possibly want with me!

Pushing the door a bit more, I watched as he turned his head to face me then instantly looking down at the floor. I wouldn’t get over how beautiful he was but my blood was still boiling a bit with how he didn’t understand how Omegas were treated. Could he really believe that I would just let him speak to me like that? How could he tell me that I was beautiful without even knowing me? How could I be beautiful when I stood next to him? Just being near him made me feel inferior and unneeded. 

“What are you doing in my home?” I asked, my voice barely audible. I watched as he opened his mouth and then closed it, unable to answer me. I waited as he ran a hand through his hair, nervously.

“Yuuri,” he began, looking everywhere but at me. “I just-I don’t know how to officially say this but I can’t stop thinking about what you said about me not knowing and I’m sorry but-” I cut him off before he continued speaking too much. Surprisingly he stopped talking. 

“What are you doing in my home?” I asked again. I didn’t want to hear all of this, especially after dealing with King JJ. “You invaded the Omega Compound and have scared my housemate, Minami. What do you want?”

He paused for a moment, looking directly at me for the second time. His eyes were filled with concern and he looked like he was going to drop an enormous weight on my shoulders. I didn’t need anymore weight and I sure as hell didn’t need anyone coming into, what was the last moments of me living in a free home, and ruining it all. If he was going to be here, he better have a damn good reason. 

“I just wanted to see you again,” he muttered, finally relaxing a bit. I stared blankly at him as he raised his head. “I just wanted to see you and tell you that I believe you are so much more than what you think you are. You may not see it, but I do. The way you dance, it’s like you have a whole other element to yourself that I want to see for myself. I’ve seen hundreds if not thousands of Entertainers and Jesters and even famous Performers but I have never seen someone dance as beautifully as you do. I could watch you dance all day.”

My chest swelled as he fed me compliments. Yes, I was used to receiving compliments from Phichit and Celestino, even some Omegas that watched me practice but to have a Prince say it so beautifully. It was like I was a little child again, learning how to go on pointe and how to drape my arms delicately for the first time. He was bringing up memories that had long been suppressed over the past five years and I was sure that if he continued to speak, he would break apart the walls that I had created for myself. The hours spent sweating under fluorescent lights hoping and praying for the day to come where I could dance freely without the fear that corresponded with it. The nights waking up in anxious sweat worrying whether or not I would be attacked just because of my gender. I couldn’t fight it. All of those emotions were filling me up until I burst.

And I began to cry.

Not even small sniffles or a wayward tear but body wracking wails and hiccuping sobs. I hadn’t cried in so many years because I had tried to stay strong in front of those around me. Anxiety attacks were common for Omegas in Leroy but I hadn’t felt anything in so long. Tonight was the first night in so many years that I had not felt like a second class citizen or a piece of trash on the ground. Tonight I had felt like I was somebody, that I meant something in this world.

Not an Omega. 

Not a Male Omega. 

But Katsuki Yuuri.

**I felt like a human again.**

As the choking sobs continued to leave my body, I had, somehow, found my way to the floor. My body was shivering and shaking enough to make me almost dizzy but immediately, as if I had called for it, warmth spread around me as strong arms enveloped my presence. With the heat of his skin touching mine, I began to whimper, slowly turning gasps into smaller much shorter bursts of hiccups. Without a single flinch from me, Prince Victor began rubbing small circles into my arms and exposed back, slowly calming me down. When I was finally coherent enough, he looked at me for answers. I knew in my mind that I didn’t want to tell him about what I had agreed to. I was already so ashamed for telling Minami and it wasn’t like Prince Victor could do anything about it. I had carved my own gravestone and I would deal with the consequences that came from it. 

Taking in a deep breath, I said, “I’ve had a really rough day.” Shrugging my shoulders, I continued. “With all of the pressure from dancing and running out on you. I was afraid I’d be punished for what I had done. I especially didn’t want anything to happen to Minami because of me.”

“What do you mean by punishment?” Prince Victor asked, leaning far enough away for him to pair his blue eyes with mine. “You seem to be so afraid of it. Is it something like no desserts for a month?”

I chuckled at his half-hearted joke but soon quieted. “Punishment is given to an Omega that is unruly or doesn’t adhere to their work.”

“What types of punishments are given?” He asked again, his face much more serious. When I didn’t answer immediately, I understood that he had guessed it. “They allow horrible things to happen to you.”

“Those Omegas that are punished are forced to leave the compound and everyone they know,” I responded, rubbing my arms for more warmth. When Victor noticed, he tightened his grip on me. “Once out in the open and our monthly heat occurs, we are completely defenseless. Anyone can do anything they please with us and we won’t be able to fight back. No one will take us in and no one wants to. By that time, you're damaged goods.”

“That’s horrible,” he uttered, looking down at me. I could feel his cool breath on the sides of my face and smell a hint of alcohol on his breath. For some reason, it didn’t smell as bad as I thought it would nor did it feel bad having him so close. I had never been so close to an Alpha in so long. It was almost comforting to have him so near. “Does that happen often?”

“No,” I commented. “After a few times, Omegas just did what they were trained to do.”

“You were not trained to be a bed servant, were you?” 

“No!” My face heated up in one warm pool. “I’d chosen to entertain because I was a popular dancer back home.”

“I could see that when you danced earlier,” he smiled, pushing a single neglected strand from his face. “I’ve seen dancers and performers before but it looked like you created your own form of dance.”

“I used to dance ballet until I showed,” I muttered, a small smile blooming on my face. “As a Gypsy dancer, I can use the same muscles and make it all my own.”

“You are so talented, Yuuri,” he chuckled, reaching out to hold the side of my face. “I wish I could watch you dance forever.” 

You could.

“I wish you could,” I smiled, leaning into him. I didn’t want him to know how much I wanted his touch. He was a Prince for God’s sake. I was promised to a King. “But soon, I’ll be forced to stay with King Leroy and never be seen again.”

“I won’t allow that,” Victor growled, his chest reverberating with the sound. A part of me swelled with pride at the sound. “I can’t allow you to live miserably. You deserve every bit of happiness set before you.”

“You can’t stop it, Victor.” I pulled myself out of his arms to stand up. Wiping my face, I decided to start packing up my most valuable things. I couldn’t look behind me at the face that Prince Victor was going to make. I started to look through my wardrobe, grabbing little trinkets and photos to stuff into the only bag I had. Looking down at them, my eyes began to water again but I reined my emotions in to continue. “I have no other choice.”

“What do you mean, Yuuri? There is always a choice,” Victor uttered. He stood abruptly to grasp my hands. His hands were so warm against my cold ones and I knew that if he held them much longer, he could hold my whole life in them. These hands with soft fingertips and slightly calloused palms were so much longer than mine. Just enough to make me feel like I was protected. 

“Victor, there is no choice for me,” I muttered, but I found myself tightening my grip on his hands. “Trust me, if there was a way out, I’d take it.”

“Ideal’no!” Victor shouted, making me jump.

“What?”

“I have the most glorious idea in my entire, simple life,” he mumbled briefly. Then making me even more confused, he began to mutter in his native language. I decided to let him finish as he paced the small space of my room. I ignored him long enough to check what I had packed. Looking over the few things I personally owned, I realized that it was good that I hadn’t gotten too attached to physical things. These few things wouldn’t be used against me. The only one left was Minami. “I’ve got it!”

“What do you have?” I sighed, feeling as though I’d hear something completely other-worldly. “You haven’t spoken in a language both of us can speak.”

“You will stay with me,” he started, grabbing my shoulders. His bright blue eyes sparkled in the light as his pale hair became even more tangled on his head. “You’ll live in Nikiforov with me!”

My whole mind went blank as he waited for me to answer. 

I couldn’t feel my heart inside of my chest as he bore his sympathetic gaze directly at me. I knew my mouth was probably as open as a whale feeding but I couldn’t stop it. 

Did he really say what I think he said?

He wanted me to live with him.

**In Nikiforov.**

“Prince Victor….”

“Oh, don’t you dare start calling me Prince Victor again,” he chuckled, exposing a perfect row of teeth. “As long as you live with me, you will call me Victor.”

“Prince Victor, I can’t,” I whispered, not really feeling the words leave my mouth. “You know I can’t.”

“Of course you can, Yuuri!” He grinned, leaning forward until our breath nearly mingled. “I want you to come with me Yuuri. You have to.”

“You want me to dance for you-”

“No. No. No.Yuuri,” he interrupted bracing a hand against my cheek. “I want you to live with me. Like a normal human being. You don’t have to dance if you don’t want to. You can dance every moment if you please. I just want you.” Then taking a deep breath he said, “Yuuri. I need you. Please come back with me.”

 

Emotions were crashing into each other and parts of me were fighting with others. There were so much filling my head and so many things that were unknown. But somehow, just by the way he looked at me, I felt like I was wanted for more than just my body. That there was so much more to me than what I had suffered through over the past four years. 

If I could just reach out for it. 

**Just one more stance.**

Winding my arms tightly around Victor's strong waist, I listened to his bold heart beat loud and reassuring.

I already had my answer.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the person who caught my mistranslation of outosan and haha. Thank you guys for bookmarking and commenting! Keep it up! It's boost my writing skillllllllsssssss!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ideal'no: Perfect


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO YAYYY I'm going to have a ton of time to update over the next couple of weeks because of the awesome thing called surgery!!!!! I'm updating today and I'll update probably in three more days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at me for how I spell certain names.

“Wait, wait Victor,” I jumped, pulling my hands from his. “What about the Alphas that escorted me and King Leroy? It’s not like talking to the King will change his mind. What are we going to do?”

“That is a problem isn’t it?” He muttered running both hands through his hair. As he tapped a finger over his soft lips, my mind wandered to the life that I could live with Victor. If he let me do as I pleased, I could dance ballet again. I could stay safe in Nikiforov and possibly see my family again. There was so much life that could be created if I just followed Victor. “But trust me Yuuri, I will get you out of here.”

“I trust you, Victor, but this is just so unbelievable,” I sighed, rubbing my shoulders. “I’ve never thought of anything but becoming the perfect Omega Entertainer for the past four years but just the night of my first official performance, I meet you.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” he chuckled, looking down at me fondly. “I am the one who thinks this is unbelievable. To think, I wasn’t even going to come today.”

“Why?”

“This is my parents way of getting me to mingle with other Princes and Nobles,” he explained, moving to sit on my bed. “By mingling with other royalty there was a possibility I’d find a mate.”

“How? There were only men here today.”

“Let’s just say I don’t mind if they’ve got a stinger or a honey pot. I’ll take the honeycomb as long as I like them,” he chuckled, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

I turned my head away as color filled my cheeks. 

Did he just confess that he likes both genders?

“S-s-s-s-s-s-so does that m-mean you like guys t-too?”

“Why? Are you interested, Yuuri?” Victor asked, turning to face me directly. He licked his lips, devilishly, as he crossed his legs in those sinfully tight pants. “If you are, I wouldn’t mind helping you out.”

“Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi-Victor!”

Victor blatantly laughed at my stuttering and uncrossed his legs to stand, “No need to worry about that now, Yuuri, I have a plan. Grab everything that you’d need.”

“It’s all packed,” I said, pointing to my bag on the floor. “Even my glasses.”

“That’s everything you have?”

“Did you not listen to what I just told you? I don’t have much,” I snickered. “Nor do I need anything.” 

“I know, but you don’t have a favorite comb or something?”

“I don’t really brush my hair,” I mumbled, pulling at my fringe. “I don’t even think I’ve had a haircut in over a year.”

“That’s something we have in common,” he beamed, pushing his bangs behind his ears. His hair did reach just beyond the base of his neck. Fairly feminine for an Alpha Prince. “In order to upset my parents, I haven’t cut my hair.”

“The unkempt look suits you,” I grinned, pointing to the ends of his hair that covered his ears and neck. “Princes should follow the trend.”

“I’ve always been a trendsetter,” he winked, long lashes over his ocean eyes.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps trudging up the stairs. Fear wracked my body as I remembered the pair of Alphas waiting outside for me. What if they’d come to drag me away? Victor was still here and I didn’t want him to get in trouble. Or worse, get him killed. Reaching out, I covered his mouth with my hand and pointed to the small hole in the wall I called a closet. Victor looked at me confused before I started pulling him towards the closet. I, unceremoniously, shoved him into the closet before running to sit on my bed. Two sets of knocks rapped on my door before I decided to move. 

“Yes?”

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” The door opened to Minami opening the door. “I’m running out of compliments to tell the Alphas.”

“Minami! It’s just you,” I sighed, my shoulders losing their tension. “Didn’t I tell you to stop flirting with Alphas?”

“But Yuuri,” he whined, leaning against the door frame. “They’re both so muscular and manly. It makes me want to mess with them and break their pride.”

“Where did I go wrong in teaching you?” I muttered, dropping my head in defeat. Minami just chuckled before he suddenly got quiet. 

“Is that guy still here?”

“Do you mean me?” Victor asked, coming out of the closet. In his hands were something black and as I focused a bit more on them I realized that they were a pair of my boxers.

“Why do you have my underwear in your hands!” I shrieked, my voice two octaves higher. 

“I never would have guessed you were a boxers guy, Yuuri,” he smirked, twirling them on one finger. I ripped them from his hand and threw them into the closet trying to cover my face. “Minami wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Prince Alpha,” Minami chuckled, sending a brave smile to Victor. “It seems like you guys are getting along pretty well.”

“Not as well as I hoped but that level of friendship will take a little more time,” Victor joked, walking over to Minami. “What are you to Yuuri? I forgot to ask that.”

“Oh, I’m his student, I guess you could say,” Minami smiled, looking over to me. “He’s really the only family I have left. My family abandoned me after my second gender was exposed. Yuuri was kind enough to let me live with him.”

“He is a kind person, isn’t he?”

“I am right here,” I grumbled, snatching my bag off of the floor. I snatched my glasses off of my bed to throw on my face. “As much as I love quaint conversation and compliments, I’d like to know your amazing plan for my future and it better include Minami.”

“Of course it does,” Victor replied, rearranging his clothes and pushing his hair from his face. Putting on a brave face, he waved towards the door. “Do you both have everything you need?”

“I don’t know if Minami wants to get anythi-”

“I don’t want to bring anything,” Minami jumped in. “I have nothing here that I’d like to take with me.”

“Then, we are settled,” Victor smiled, reaching for my hand. I flinched for a second before easing into the touch. “Let’s go talk to these Alphas.”

 

 

Garith and Elan stood about a foot away from my door, their backs to the streets. Garith, who I learned was the larger of the two, had an annoyed look on his face as I walked out. The moment Minami showed up behind me, his face seemed to change just a bit. Elan, however, had a completely emotionless look on his. As Minami whispered softly to Garith, Victor emerged from the door surprising both Garith and Elan, though Elan’s eyes only widened a bit.

“Your Highness,” Garith gasped, immediately going to bended knee. “I didn’t know you were in the compound.”

“I would assume you don’t know much,” Victor mumbled, his head high as he looked down on Garith and Elan. It made me a bit uncomfortable to see him act like this but I knew that it was probably part of his plan. “Your King is a dear friend of mine and he has promised me these Omegas.”

“Your Highness,” Garith spoke, raising his head just a bit. “His Majesty hasn’t said anything about delivering these Omegas to you. On the contrary, he said that the Nipponese Omega was to be owned by the King himself. The other one is to go as well.”

“Hey!” Minami whined, but Garith shut him up with a glare.

“Are you questioning me?” Victor growled, staring down at the Alphas bowing before him. “I don’t like to be questioned.”

“N-No, Your Highness,” Garith replied. “But the King is the one in charge while you are in Leroy.”

“Then go to your King and ask him what I said,” Victor said, lowering his voice. “When you return with confirmation I will have you both demoted and stripped of your lands.”

“We shall go to the King and return once he has sobered up,” Elan answered, finally joining the conversation. As he stood, he bowed his head again before pulling Garith by the collar. We watched as they turned tail and disappeared into the night. Minami waved to them as their shadows disappeared and Victor’s face didn’t change until he was sure they had left. I couldn’t breath again until Victor wrapped his long fingers around my wrist tugging me forward. 

“Pretty good. Where to now? They’ll be back in a few hours,” I asked, leaning into his touch. 

“That means we have at least three hours head start on them,” he smiled. Snatching my bag from my shoulder, Victor ushered us to the farthest gate of the Omega Compound. The guard was just as easy to fool into letting us leave with Victor so there wasn’t a problem. 

Standing in wait just a half miles walk away, were two sets of carriages and about twelve men on horses. By their scents I could tell that most of them were Alphas with two Betas in the mix. When Minami and I entered the space we were surprised to see how calm the Alphas and Betas were to our own scent. None of them snarls or tried to grab at us like how they would in Leroy. When Victor walked up to the group, the young man, Yurio, came trudging over in more comfortable but equally as colorful clothing. 

“Victor, you dumbass!”

Minami giggled at that while I stood in shock.

“Don’t complain, Yurio,” Victor smiled. “It doesn’t look good on your cute face.”

“I am not cute, prick,” Yurok growled, fire blooming in his eyes. “Why the hell is the pig here and who’s the midget?”

“Why is he calling me a midget?” Minami whispered, leaning against me. “We’re the same height.”

“Shut the fuck up, pipsqueak!” Yurio jumped in, glaring at Minami. “No one’s answered my question. Why the hell are the idiot duo out of the compound?”

“We’re taking them with us,” Victor answered cheerfully. I watched as Yurio’s face turned bright red as if he was going to explode. He looked back and forth between Victor and myself at least a dozen times before I was sure his glare would kill me. Minami hid behind Victor and I, not even taking a quick peer to see what was developing. “Why do you have that look on your face?”

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!”

“No,” Victor answered, simply. “I want Yuuri to live with us in Nikiforov and Yuuri wants Minami to live with him so they both come.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Not in the slightest,” Victor replied, turning his head to the side. “Why are you asking me that?”

“You can’t possibly be that stupid,” Yurio muttered, running a hand through his hair. “We can’t bring King Leroy’s Omegas with us. That’s illegal.”

“Not if we get out of Leroy first,” he remarked, tugging my arm forward. “I already sent his men back to him and knowing JJ he’ll be too drunk to answer anyone right now. By tomorrow morning, when he’s hungover, he should realize that Yuuri and I are gone. By that time, he’ll be too embarrassed to run after us.”

“You honestly think a night is enough time for us to get out of Leroy’s borders!” 

“With you leading and us going instead of talking about it, yes.”

“UGHHHHH!” 

We watched as Yurio stormed off, barking orders at every man or woman near him. I reached for Victor’s arm to stop him as he tried to follow Yurio. I hadn’t realized in the spur of the moment how much danger Victor and I were putting everyone else around us. I didn’t want anything like this to happen any longer. If I could stop Victor from making a decision that could hurt him, I would. 

“Victor….”

“Stop worrying, dorogoy,” he smiled, that smile that could rule a nation. “I’ve got everything under control.”

“I’m not worried about Yurio,” I said, finding myself rubbing soft circles in Victor’s arm. “I’m worried about you.”

“There is no need to worry about me,” he said, turning towards me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned his head on top of mine. “I can take care of myself and you in the process.”

I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. “I don’t need someone to take care of me. I’m quite capable.”

“Says the one who was going to live in the King’s new home,” Minami interjected, then clutching at his stomach he said. “To think you were planning on being a-”

“Shut up, Minami,” I hissed, glaring directly at Minami. I didn’t need him telling Victor that I was going to be the King’s exclusive Omega. I didn’t want Victor thinking of me like that. I was so ashamed of what I had allowed myself to be put into.

Minami seemed to understand as he nodded and trotted after a horse that was tied to a tree. I peered at Victor from the corner of my eye to see him watching Yurio put everything together. When Yurio returned, he whispered into Victor’s ear before walking away.

“Seems like we are ready to move out,” Victor smiled, releasing me. “You will be riding with me.”

“Wait, I don’t know how to ride a horse.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” he chuckled, pulling pointing to his horse. “Frostbite can hold both of us.”

“Frostbite?” I stared at the pitch black horse with a white streaked mane. “You named your horse Frostbite?”

“It’s better than the name Yurio gave his horse,” Victor replied, pointing to a beautiful white horse with black speckled patches. “That one’s name is Firestorm Bear Scorpion.”

“You’re joking.”

“Not at all,” he sighed. Taking my hand in his, he directed me toward Frostbite. The horse whinnied before kicking its hooves in the ground,picking up the dust and dirt around us. I’d never rode a horse nor had I ever been this close to one. It’s mane was beautifully brushed and all of its muscle was put on display.

“She’s beautiful,” I muttered, reaching out to touch her face.

“He,” Victor interjected. “And yes he is. I take care of all of my animals. They’re a part of my family.”

“How many animals do you have?”

“Only two. Frostbite and Makkachin, my dog.”

“You have a dog,” I jumped, scaring Frostbite a little. “I’ve always wanted a dog.”

“Then we can share him,” Victor smiled, his cheeks a little red. “Well, we don’t know for sure if he is a she or not but I guess we can say they.”

“Hey dumbass and pig!” Yurio yelled from atop Firestorm Bear Scorpion. To be honest, he looked a little more like the kid he was riding on top of Firestorm. “If you want to outrun King Leroy’s wrath than we need to get moving.”

“Yurio, do you really think King Leroy will come after us?” I asked, watching as Victor climbed Frostbite. 

“You should have seen the way he was looking at you tonight,” Yurio responded, a disgusted sneer on his face. “It was like he would have eaten you on that stage if it weren’t for the people watching you.”

A shiver ran down my spine as he spoke. I hadn’t realized how much he wanted me. That didn’t change my mind though. I wanted to leave and never come back. 

Leroy wasn’t my home. 

**Nikiforov would be.**

“That doesn’t matter,” Victor interrupted, reaching down for me. Then looking me right in the eye, he said. “You won’t ever see him again.”

I nodded my head subconsciously. I reached out for his hand, wrapping my fingers around his gorgeously strong palm. As he pulled me up, I wrapped my legs around strong thighs and snaked my arms around a thin waist. Leaning in, I felt his chest rise and fall against my own and the sheer heat that permeated off of him was nothing less than amazing. Soon enough, I found myself cuddling up as close as possible and my head leaned in at the tips of his shoulders. The scent wafting off of him was intoxicating. I couldn’t describe it but the best I could come up with was the smell of cold summer nights and the chill of the wind off of ice covered lakes. 

To me, it was perfect.

Something too perfect to even describe.

Leaning in more, I hummed a bit before dozing off, the sounds of hooves echoing in the space of my mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I don't know if I said this already but Dorogoy means beauty and most valuable  
> Also, MAKKACHIN!!!!!!  
> My precious dog baby!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I saw that some of you asked about Phichit....don't worry our little baby is okay. He'll be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples!! My surgery went fantastic! I was under for 5 hours and I stayed overnight in the hospital so that's why this chapter is a little late..sorry. But I promise juicy stuff is coming I promise. Some nudity, some grinding....not in this chapter but soon...hehehe

I awoke to the sounds of neighing and the clangs of hammer to metal. We must have stopped riding and riding hard we must have done. From my hips down were throbbing in pain and my arms had slid farther down Prince Victor’s waist. The skies were pitch black, excluding the light that came from the massive fire pit made by people surrounding it. As I lifted my head, I felt the wind lift the hems of my top causing a shiver to run down my spine. The air was cool and nice but I was beginning to feel uncomfortable so under-dressed. 

“So my beauty has finally awoken,” Prince Victor said, peering over his shoulder. “I was wondering if I had tired you out too much.”

“What time of day is it?” I asked, my voice a little rusty from the sleep.

“Vkusno!” Victor gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. “Your voice when you wake up is so husky!”

“Well, I am a man,” I chuckled, sitting up more to stretch. Frostbite neighed at the sudden movement and kicked at the ground. “I think our ride would like us to get off.”

“Don’t try to jump off,” he said, jumping himself. “You’re legs won’t catch.”

“I’m a grown up,” I replied, confidently. “I can get off a horse.”

Flinging my leg over the side, I hopped off. Unfortunately, having disregarded Prince Victor's warning, I nearly fell flat on my face. My legs had no strength and they buckled beneath me. Prince Victor had wrapped his arms around my waist, practically holding me like a sack of potatoes. My face burned in embarrassment as several servants watched in horror at the situation. It must have been so wrong to see their Prince taking care of an Omega. 

“I-I think I got it now,” I grumbled, holding onto Victor’s shoulder as he let my legs down. 

“You’re a lot heavier than you look, Yuuri,” he noted, placing me on the floor.

“Thanks,” I grunted, curtly.

“Now, let’s get our tent together,” he smiled, pointing to a nearby servant. “I need my tent ready for Yuuri and I to share.”

“Sh-Share?” 

“Of course, Yuuri,” Prince Victor replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. “You are going to live with me, so you should get used to sleeping with me.”

“I-I-I-I.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Victor.” Looking over his shoulder, Prince Victor pouted at Yurio who held a pile of clothes in his hands. Shoving them in my face, Yurio glared at Prince VIctor. “As an Omega, I’m sure he’s uncomfortable sleeping next to an Alpha. Especially one as fucked up as you.”

“Language, Yurio,” Prince Victor tsked. “You are too cute to have such a gross mouth.”

“I. Am. Not. Fucking. Cute.” He growled through clenched teeth. “I’m an Alpha. We aren’t cute.”

“Whatever you say,” he chuckled. Then pointing out toward the farther half of camp, he said. “If you need me, Yuuri, I’ll be looking for more firewood.”

“Come with me, pig,” Yurio said, grabbing my arm roughly. He dragged me into a nearby empty tent and threw the clothes at my face.

“I have a name you know,” I mumbled, picking the clothes off of my face. 

“Yeah. Mine,” He grumbled, zipping the tent shut behind him. I watched him do it in weird curiosity, feeling parts of me ache without the mild warmth of Prince Victor’s body. Strangely enough, though I just met the Prince, Yurio seems as though he doesn’t like me but decided to bring me clothes. Was he really as brash as he seemed or was that just because he was small? “Look, Pig, I have to ask this because a lot of people try to be with Victor just because he’s a Prince and good looking. So, here’s my question. Are you trying to get pregnant?”

“Wait. What?”

“I’m not fucking repeating myself, dumbass pig,” he grunted, pulling his bangs farther over his eye. “Are you just looking for quick dick?”

“Where the hell do you get your mouth?” I muttered, moving to the farther side of the tent. The tent was filled with rugs and blankets with a simple desk in the corner. I dropped the clothes on the floor to begin changing. As I started pulling my top over my head, I realized Yurio had turned around to give me privacy. I chuckled at that, saying. “You’re just a kid.”

“I’m fifteen, ass wipe,” Yurio replied, swaying a bit. “You still haven’t fucking answered my question.”

“I’m not trying to get pregnant,” I answered, throwing the dark grey shirt over my head. Reaching for the dark pants given to me, I stripped out of my pants. Once I was completely dressed, I folded my clothes together in a pile. Reaching over to Yurio, I tapped him on the shoulder so he could turn. I earned a growl for that. “I just wanted to leave Leroy.”

“According to Victor, you would have had it great. An Omegas’ dream,” he retorted, boring a glare at me. 

“That wasn’t an Omegas’ dream,” I snapped, peering right back at him. “Not every Omega wants to live in a world where they are told everything to do with themselves. We don’t crave sex twenty-four seven and we don’t pray on people.”

“In Prince Victor’s experience they do,” Yurio said, looking away. “All everyone wants from Victor is fortune and fame. If that’s what you came for, take this and leave.” Yurio threw a bag at my feet. I reached down and opened it to find at least two hundred gold coins and several precious gemstones. This could hold Minami and I down for a lifetime, if not more.

Yurio was giving me an option.

I looked at him with the bag still in my hands.

“Isn’t that what most people want?” Yurio asked, pointing to the bag. “That’s more than enough money and if you leave now, I can say you just didn’t want to stay with Victor. He’d get over you, I promise.”

Staring at Yurio with every bit of malice in my body, I tried to understand what he meant. What was he trying to prove? That Omegas were horrible people or that Omegas only wanted money and sex. I couldn’t believe that he was dealing with me like this. He had only met me this night and he believed that I was using Prince Victor.

I guess part of that is true.

But I think of him as more of an acquaintance than anything. I’d never use him like the way Yurio was suggesting. I don’t want anything more than to be somewhere other than Leroy. It didn’t matter if it was Nikiforov or Nippon. I just wanted to be somewhere where I was wanted. 

**And Prince Victor wanted me.**

I threw the bag back at Yurio’s feet.

“I don’t want money, or fortune or anything else like that,” I replied, speaking slowly for him to understand the weight of my words. “I just want to be treated like a normal human. Just like how an Alpha or Beta is treated. Victor is one of the few people who has treated me like this. Why can’t you understand that?”

“If you’ve seen how Victor gets when people mess with his emotions, you’d understand why I’m spewing this shit,” Yurio answered, picking up the bag. Pointing to the pillows and blankets packed together, he said, “This is going to be your tent. You’re going to eat with us when the horn blows. Don’t leave your tent otherwise. My men don’t know your scent yet and I don’t think Victor will let them get the chance.”

“What do you mean?”

“In order for them to learn your scent,” Yurio explained. “They’ll have to breath in your scent gland. Minami has already let the men do so but I doubt Victor will allow it. It’s too personal and he’d get upset.”

In Leroy, we weren’t allowed to learn too much about our bodies unless it was completely necessary. What I understood about Heats and Scent Glands were told to me by older, more experienced Omegas. Apparently, your Scent Glands are located around your neck, inner thighs, underarms and wrists. When you are owned or mated, your mates scent permeates from your skin. All humans, once their second gender shows, form scent glands. In order to familiarize yourself with other Alphas and Betas, you are supposed to rub glands together. Their scent will be put on you and your scent on them. 

“I don’t care if he gets upset,” I retorted, walking toward the tent flap. “If I am to be treated like all other people of Nikiforov then I need to be associated with them.” Pulling the tent flap, I walked out to the cool air of the night. The moon was low in the sky and billions of stars filled the skies with light. I hadn’t seen the sky this beautiful in so long. King Leroy didn’t allow Omegas to be out this late. Eighteen years of watching the stars at my family's outdoor Onsen seemed so far away. Looking out in front of me, I saw the men and women pitching their own tents or dropping blankets on the ground to stay warm by the fire. It had grown a lot larger than I had seen when we first arrived. Seated around ten or so men, was Minami, explaining some outlandish story. “See, Minami is treated normally.”

“He is covered in everyone’s scent,” Yurio snapped, shoving me backwards. “You are not. I am responsible for you while Victor is out.”

“Then you’re going to have to deal with me sharing my scent,” I growled, looking down at Yurio. He was only a few inches smaller but he stood as though he was seven feet tall. I waltzed over to stand beside Minami. Once I arrived, several of the men walked away, fearing my presence, while others stared at me. 

“Hey Yuuri! You changed clothes,” Minami jumped, hugging me around my waist. Being a whole head taller allowed me to look over him at the Alphas and Betas that looked at us like we were National Treasures. “Black on black always looked good on you.”

“Thank you, Minami,” I smiled, kneeling to sit by the fire. It was very warm and soft. Just enough to make you want to snuggle closer. As I sat, Minami jumped to sit as close as humanly possible to me. “Who are your friends?”

“This is Shareek, Tamaki, Shannon and Davis,” he pointed out. “I don’t know where the others went but these guys are pretty cool.”

A man dressed in all black with a gun holstered on his waist raised his hand in acknowledgment. “Tamaki.” It was hard to see his face as his nose and mouth were covered by a dark cloth.

Beside him sat a couple holding hands. The girl had bright blond hair with bright eyes and fair skin while the man was the complete opposite. Dark brown skin, thick curly hair and pitch black eyes. The girl spoke for both of them. “I am Shannon and my mates name is Davis. He doesn’t really talk much.”

“And I am Shareek!” A man next to them said. He had his arms crossed over a broad chest and that was completely bare. He was built like a brute but had a bright smile on his face.“We are all like you. Transients that moved to Nikiforov from other countries. Minami informed us you are from Nippon.”

“Yes,” I replied, sending a quick glare to Minami. “It’s very nice to meet you all.”

“I am a Beta,” Shareek bellowed. “Tamaki is my mate. He’s from Nippon as well. Beta too.”

“Davis and I are both together as well and from the small country of Shepard,” Shannon added, grasping Davis hands tighter. “Both Davis and I are Alphas.”

“Well, I’m sure Minami told you but I’m an Omega,” I said. 

“A friend of our favorite Prince as well,” Shareek chuckled, pointing over to Frostbite who was tied to a post. “Victor doesn’t allow anyone but Yuri to ride Frostbite and he just let you climb on today.”

“You all call him Victor? Isn’t that informal? He is a Prince.”

“Victor would hate it if people called him Prince Victor all the time,” Shannon giggled, leaning forward a bit. “We only call him your Highness and such when he’s inside the palace. All of us are friends anyway.”

“Friends,” I echoed, looking deep into the fire. “How can regular people be friends with Royalty? All royalty does is take advantage of people.”

“Does Victor seem like that to you?” Shareek smiled, standing up to get closer to the fire. “Victor wouldn’t ever take advantage of a person. He isn’t like that.”

“If anything he is too nice,” Davis added. “To every person he meets.”

“That’s true,” I smiled, remembering how he treated me since he met me. “I’ve never had very good relationships with other genders. We were ostracized in Leroy.”

“Minami has informed us of that as well,” Shannon answered, reaching out to touch my hand. When I flinched, she stopped short. “We would never want to hurt you. You’ve suffered under a ruthless King for four years. You are safe here.”

“Really, Yuuri,” Minami smiled, wrapping his arm around mine. “Everyone here is so nice. They don’t even smell hostile like the other Alphas and Betas back in Leroy. They’re just honestly nice people.”

I looked around the campfire at the men and women aside from those I had met. 

It was true.

None of them had that fiery smell of hostility I had grown used to in Leroy. If anything, they smelled like home. Calm and crisp, just warm enough to make me sigh in relief. I hadn’t been around people so calming in a long time. True, Celestino and Phichit gave me moments of peace and calm but once we left the school, they had to put on airs. Even the relationship I had with Phichit was taboo. If anyone in Leroy learned that Phichit and I treated each other like equals, they’d have Phichit killed. Standing here with these people was something new to me. It was something that had never happened before. I wanted this more than anything. The normalcy of it all.

“Yuuri?” Minami whispered, leaning his blond head against my shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I muttered, looking at the two couples beside me. “May I ask something a little personal of you?”

They all nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Can we share scents?” I asked. Minami gasped in surprise before looking at me with starry eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Shareek asked, a smirk on his face. “We would be honored to share scents with you but it is your choice.”

Smiling over to them, I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbow. Rubbing my wrists together, I watched as they secreted the clear liquid that was my scent in physical form. Next to me, Minami gasped at the scent and covered his nose. Looking up, I saw several of Prince Victor’s men stop and stare at me. I knew an Omega’s scent was very strong so I wasn’t surprised. Reaching out for Shannon and Davis’ hands first, I rubbed my wrists against theirs, breathing in the intermingled scent. It was so warm and woodsy, our scents together. As I passed my arms over to Tamaki and Shareek, I breathed in their scent as well, oddly sweet mixed with mine. Once I mixed my scent, I beckoned for the other ten or so men and women to come and do the same. Soon, my scent was all over, mixed with other people's scents. The entire camp was filled with it and ease settled in.

**I felt like I was at home.**

The only two who didn’t share my scent were Yurio and Prince Victor.

And I knew once Victor returned from wherever he was, he’d want to.

Yurio, however.

“You fucking dumbass pig!” Yurio had emerged from what I could only assume was his tent. He was red faced and his eyebrows were so furrowed they nearly connected with his eyes. “Are you out of your mind?”

“You want to share scents?” Minami asked, putting his wrist out. “Shorties have to stick together don’t they.”

“I’m not short you prick,” he grumbled, snapping at Minami. To Minami’s credit, he didn’t move, just smiled. “And you, Pig. Didn’t I tell you not to share your scent with anyone!”

“Yes, but you don’t tell me what to do,” I answered, walking up to him. “I thought we figured out why you had a problem with me. I already told you, I don’t want to use Victor. I’m just trying to get out of Leroy.”

“And I told you that Victor doesn’t feel that way,” Yurio retorted, poking me in the chest to emphasize. “You are, for some damn reason, special to him. By spreading your scent like it's fucking ice cream, is gonna make him upset.”

“Then let him be upset,” I retorted, pushing his finger off of me. “It’s none of your damn business how Victor and I deal with each other.”

“Victor is always my damn business!” Yurio shouted. His hair was covering parts of his face and his chest was heaving. “Why can’t you understand that!”

I groaned before stomping over to my tent. Zipping the flap closed, I threw myself down on the blankets and pillows. 

How dare he!

It wasn’t like he owned the Prince. Or that anything that happened to him happened to Yurio. It was ridiculous how overprotective he is of him. To make matters worse, he tried to tell me not to make friends. Well, he didn’t say that in those exact words but he did try to tell me not to share my scent. Why was he treating me like I was trying to hurt Prince Victor? No part of me wanted anything less than to be treat Prince Victor like the amazing man he was. 

He was so selfless and kind to someone like me.

I’d never hurt someone like that.

Especially unprovoked.

“Yuuri…”

I jolted up as the zipper to my tent slowly opened and bits of night light poured in. 

“....Yuuri…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this person??? Is our baby gonna get hurt!!!! At some point....hehehehe cliffhangers
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and by the way, I'm using websites and google translate (not at all reliable but I have no choice) to get some of my Russian translations. Whereas my Japanese ones I'm learning sooooo, please forgive me for having crappy translates! Thanks to those who tell me when I make a mistake! IT helps sooooo much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO :3 Today in American Independence Day so I decided to post something in order to give you guys a little treat. BTW I call it american independence day because no one calls Mother's day or Thanksgiving by it's date so American Independence sounds better :33333  
> Anywhoooooooo I love this day because I can eat whatever in the summer but I always forget that someone wants to take me to the beach. Maybe I can say that I can't cause of the stitches.....

The outside light from the fire was blocked by the figures body. Even as I squinted, I couldn’t see who was in front of me and fear started to thrum through my veins and muscles putting every fiber on edge. I moved as far as possible away from the flap, kicking pillows and blankets in their path. 

“Yuuri….” the man moaned again, his accent thick. It sent shivers down my spine as he growled. He inhaled deeply before moving into the tent completely. He zipped the flap behind him and moved to stand in front of me. Bending down, he climbed above me, moving his face directly over my wrists. I was caged in and I could feel sweat forming on my underarms and I started to shake. The man moved his nose up my arm, barely touching me as he went. I reached out in front of me and put my hands on his shoulder to push him away but the moment I touched him, he growled at me. I flinched back and when I opened my eyes again, I saw platinum hair fall on the side of my face.

“Prince Victor?”

“Yuuri,” he moaned, moving farther up my body. As he moaned my name, goosebumps bloomed up the sides of my legs. “I thought I told you to call me Victor.”

“V-V-Victor,” I sputtered, trying to move farther but the back of the tent was all that was left. “You’re really close.”

“Ah, but you smell so good, Yuuri,” he inhaled, filling the space between us with his body. His face was just beside my neck and I could feel his breath in waves on my shoulders. It was so hot against the cool air of the tent and the soft sensations of the blankets beneath us. I shuttered as he continued to speak. “I could smell you all over the camp. I wonder why that is Yuuri?”

“I can ex-explain, Victor. Just let me explain.”

“I already know you shared your scent,” Victor chuckled, darkly, his accent becoming thicker and thicker as he spoke. “What I want to know is why everyone else got a chance to taste you and I didn’t? Why is that Yuuri?”

“Taste?”

“You let them rub their scent glands on your neck, didn’t you?” He growled, reaching a hand out to touch my neck. I melted at the cool touch of his skin connecting with mine. My glands were far too sensitive to the touch of another person, especially Victor. I was escreeting more scent as he rubbed his fingers into my neck. Smearing it down the sides of my now exposed shoulder, Victor groaned. “You don’t know how good you smell, Yuuri. All mine. My Yuuri.”

I couldn’t respond as he continued to rub into my neck. 

It was hypnotic.

I found myself leaning into him as he rubbed, getting closer and closer to him than I had been before. Chest to chest and hips connecting in sultry rhythm, moving hypnotically together. Soon the heat of our breath mingled and I could see the outlines of his face in front of me. While looking at him, I could see his unusually bright cornea filled by a darken pupil. I keened at the sight and I knew if I didn’t move, something unacceptable would happen. 

Something we couldn’t stop and wouldn’t **want** to stop.

Reaching for Victor’s hands, I moved them from my neck, sighing at the loss of his skin touching mine. Victor watched the movement with an arch of a silver brow but opened his mouth to receive a soaked finger tip. I watched in shock as he dragged a pink tongue over his finger, letting his saliva pool down his finger.

“You taste amazing too,” he smirked, some of my scent still glistening on his lips.

“V-V-V-V-Victor,” I stuttered, pushing him a little farther. “You aren’t in your right mind right now. Don’t you remember? We’re friends.”

“I know that,” he replied, his voice dark. “Do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You let everyone else in this camp scent mark you but me,” he snarled, leaning forward to press his cheek against mine. Whispering in my ear, he continued, “I thought we were friends Yuuri. You were my friend first. I should have been first.”

I gasped at the feel of his breath on my ear and heat pool into the pit of my stomach.

**No way.**

I can’t be getting heated over this. 

I’ve got to control my emotions and his too. 

He’s just high off of my scent.

“If you want, V-Victor,” I whispered, turning my head away from his breath. “You can scent mark me now. Just you.”

“Can I wrap you in the scent?” He chuckled, pressing his chest further against mine. It was enough force for both of us to fall against the blankets, his entire body laid on mine. I could feel the press of his hips against mine and his knee pushing my legs apart. “Can I make you smell just like me?”

“Of course,” I muttered, staring at the way his hair fell over his face. “Wait, I mean.”

“You don’t want to smell like me?” He pouted, burrowing his head in the curve of my neck. “I promise you’ll like it. It will make you feel so good.”

“This is just, it’s too intimate, for us,” I whimpered, lifting my arms to his shoulders. In one movement, Victor pinned my hands above my head, thoroughly exposing my torso and neck. “Victor!”

“We can get even more intimate, Yuuri,” he smirked, exposing bright teeth. I moaned at the very sight of them.“You know that.”

“I know you’re just drunk off of my scent right now,” I answered, sitting up just a bit to look at him face to face. He looked down at me with his eyes a bit wider than they were before. The grip on my wrist began to slacken until he completely let me go, pulling back to sit high on my hips. I could see he was still dressed in his over the top outfit from the party. He didn’t look as dashing as before because his shirt was opened to expose thin collarbones and the tops of strong pectorals. I wanted to reach out and touch them but I refrained from making this situation any worse. “I can share my scent with you but you have to be in the right mind. Please Victor.”

Taking a few deep breaths, he looked away from me for a moment. With every breath he took, he slowly began to calm down. His chest wasn’t pumping out air and his face looked more and more like his usual look. He pushed a hand through his hair before looking down at me again. 

“I’m sorry, dorogoy,” he muttered, moving off of me. He laid beside me, a couple of inches away sp he wouldn’t touch me. His hands covered his face in shame as beautiful tendrils of silver hair fell over his ears. “I shouldn’t have done that. I encroached on you and showed you a despicable side of me. If you can ever-”

“Victor,” I chuckled, reaching out to place my hand on his. Pulling the hands away from his face, I smiled. “You didn’t do anything horrible. All you did was get drunk off of my scent. I’m an Omega, apparently that’s common with Alphas.”

“Which is quite embarrassing, I may add,” he chortled, looking over to me with a smile. “I truly am sorry, Yuuri.”

“It’s okay,” I answered, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back before sitting up.

“I’ll leave you to rest,” he muttered, standing up all the way. As he swung his arms up to stand, I grabbed his wrist. “What?”

“You said you wanted to scent mark me.”

“Do you really want someone who got drunk off of your scent to scent mark you?” Victor asked, his eyes filled with sadness. He placed a fake smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. “I know you’re scent. I won’t attack you.”

“Bu-But, um.” I didn’t know how to say it but I wanted him to. It was too embarrassing to try to explain but out of everyone in the camp, I wanted Prince Victor to scent mark me. “I just. I don’t care.”

“You don’t care that I tried to attack you?” He questioned, kneeling down in front of me. “You are way too kind, Yuuri.”

“Enough with the kind spiel, Victor,” I chuckled, scooting over to him. Rubbing my wrists together, I let the scent mix more and more until it became a liquid dripping down my wrist. “I have ulterior motives.”

“And what are those, Yuuri?” He asked, a smile growing on his face. 

A real one.

“I want your scent too,” I muttered, feeling my ears get warm. I offered my arm out in front of me for Victor to spread his wrist on. I couldn’t look at him after saying what I had. It was too embarrassing to admit. I heard the shift of clothing and the blankets before I felt him wrap his fingers around my wrist. He took my hand in his, placing smooth lips against the top of my hand before rubbing my wrist against the scent gland on his neck. He rubbed it on both sides and let my hand drop back to my side.

“Neck or wrist?” He asked, peering down on me with blue orbs glistening in the dim light. I looked up at him confused unable to resist a glance at his face. His nostrils were flared and head was still tilted to the side to in such a seductive way it made me question what I was doing. “Yuuri. Would you like me to rub my scent on your neck or wrist?”

“I-I-I-I-I.” I couldn’t get a word out and I couldn’t figure out what I wanted. 

Victor reached out pressing his hands on the side of my face, forcing me to look at him. I peered into the beautiful expanse of his eyes, seeing how soft and sweet they were, still were. He was looking directly into my eyes with such compassion I wasn’t used to. Tilting my head to the side, Victor rubbed his neck against mine, softly at first. As his scent began to secrete, he smeared it vigorously, letting it penetrate my skin deeper and deeper. I moaned at the feeling of thick scent melting on my skin. My eyes filled with sparks as the scent of it wafted in the air around us. It was like the seasons had changed in the small space of the tent. The cool scent of fresh snow and firewood made everything around me feel warm. 

Victor was so warm.

I could feel his heartbeat against my chest and I didn’t feel more alive than I did now.

In just a few seconds, that warmth was gone as Victor pulled away.

I gasped, sucking in deep breaths.

I hadn’t realized that I was holding my breath.

This wasn’t the same as when I shared with the others. I could smell Victor all around me and it felt so good.

**He felt so good.**

“Sharing scent through your neck is a lot different than through your wrists,” Victor explained, probably answering my confused expression. “Wrists are meant for friends and acquaintances.”

“And what are necks for?”

Victor paused before answering. “Really close friends.”

“Got it,” I replied, unconsciously reaching up to my neck. Most of his scent had already flooded my system but just a bit was still smeared on my neck. I rubbed in the scent even more to make sure it was in. When I looked up, I saw Victor watching me with a smile on his face. “What?”

“You like my scent,” he stated, a proud grin on his face. 

“Of course, silly,” I chuckled, reaching out for his hands. “Or I wouldn’t have let you mark me.”

“I’m glad you like it, Yuuri,” he smiled, standing up. As he reached for the tent flap, he stopped himself. “Get some rest. The next week will be nonstop travel with few full nights of rest.”

“I’m excited for that,” I replied, grabbing a blanket to tug around myself.

“Good night, Yuuri.”

I paused, looking at his ghostly form standing in the moonlight. There really wasn’t anyone more beautiful than Victor.

“G’Night, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLLLLL  
> You asked for some NSFW so here it is!  
> God scent marking sounds super sexual when I make it....oh well.  
> <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!!!!!  
> I'm oozing liquid from my stitches (I know, nasty) so it was hard for me to post because of the frantic 'OH SHIT' moments.  
> :2 yay surgery!

Victor was right about the nonstop travel.

We hadn’t stopped riding to take a full night's rest for at least five days now. Midway through the sixth day, Yurio had mercy on the horses and riders long enough to let us sleep for a full night. Once we set up camp, it was just before sundown. Shareek, Tamaki, Minami and I decided to go to a nearby lake and bathe. Having not showered in a public bath since the party, I was a little worried about bathing in front of other people. Minami was nothing to worry about but Tamaki and Shareek both had insanely fit bodies. Shareek was a man at least six foot five with the body of a weightlifter. Tamaki was thinner but at least six feet too. Both men were incredibly handsome as well. Once Tamaki showed me his face, blond hair and soft brown freckles, I realized that he was beautiful as well. 

Walking towards the lake, I carried the new set of thicker clothing Yurio had given me. After our previous argument, Yurio had kept his distance from me. The morning after Victor scent marked me, I realized that his scent was the strongest on me. Maybe Yurio noticed as well and decided to let up on me. Not only did Yurio notice but most everyone in the camp began to mess with me about it. Every time someone brought it up, though, Victor would swoop in and save me like the Prince he was. 

With only a few more days until we reach the outskirts of Nikiforov, I found myself enamored by the beauty of unmarked land in the space between Leroy and Nikiforov. Exceptionally large trees surrounded by rocks and bright blue flowers encapsulated the pristine water flowing slowly in the lake. According to Shareek, these lands were filled with bandits so I wasn’t allowed to be anywhere alone and neither was Minami. If something were to happen to us, Victor would be pretty upset and do something irresponsible to free us.

After our exchange in my tent the first night, it was rare to not see Victor standing beside me. Not always did he speak during my conversations with others but he did stand as near as possible to me. Sometimes Victor’s men would be too afraid to actually speak to me at all because he was so close. Thankfully, Yurio dragged Victor into his tent to talk about which route to take the following morning, so I had a little time to myself.

“I can’t wait to see you naked, Yuuri!” Minami shouted, running through the woods in front of me. We were only a mile off of the path we were following to get to Nikiforov. The lake was supposed to be close but we hadn’t found it yet. 

“You’ve seen me naked before,” I commented, pushing a branch out of the way. “Multiple times, Minami.”

“No,” he pouted, stopping to let me catch up. “I’ve only seen you without a shirt on.” 

“That’s good enough,” I chuckled, pushing him forward.

“According to Victor, you are an exceptional dancer, Yuuri,” Shareek said, walking up beside. Tamaki followed in his footsteps, looking at me as well. “Would you mind dancing for us sometime?”

“I really can’t dance without music,” I replied, a little flustered at the compliment. 

“Tamaki can play most every instrument,” Minami jumped in. “Right, Tamaki?”

Tamaki nodded, sticking his thumb up.

“I brought drums and a guitar with me on this trip for campfire entertainment,” Shareek said. 

“Then maybe I will dance,” I answered, moving my glasses up my face. “But only for fun.”

“You have to wear your outfit,” Minami suggested, poking me in the stomach. “You look so hot in that.”

“Everyone’s seen me in that and plus I would need help to put it on,” I retorted, pushing past more trees.

“I wouldn’t mind putting you in that.”

“Oh hush you,” I chuckled, pointing out in front me. “Look!”

In front of us was the most beautiful lake that spread out at least a mile long. It wasn’t at all wide, maybe a half mile, but the rocks and moss that surrounded it made it look like our own private ocean. Hundreds of tiny fish and lake crab filled the cracks and grooves. Beside the lush grass and crisp waters were branches perfect to hang our towels and clothes. As soon as the lake was in view, Shareek and Minami stripped, rushing into the water. Tamaki and I folded their clothes before we ourselves stripped. I left my underwear on but hesitated as Tamaki stripped to his bare bottom. He looked back at me with a confused look on his face.

“I’m just a little uncomfortable.”

“You do understand that we don’t judge here,” Tamaki said, his unusually soft voice a bit assertive. “Especially you.”

“I-I do.”

“Every person has an equally beautiful body,” he said, walking over to the water. “You just have to believe that yourself.”

I stared back at Tamaki as he was splashed by the Shareek and Minami as he entered the water. 

I had never been confident in my body because of my rapid weight gain. I had always been one to watch what I ate but splurge at inopportune times. But having been with the group over the past few days, I have chosen to not care as much. Stripping down to my bare bones, I ran into the freezing cold water.

As soon as I entered, I felt much cleaner than before. All the days I was covered in sweat or Frostbite’s hair finally were washed away. Minami had brought a bottle of homemade soap given to him by Shannon. I lathered it in my hair and waded into waist deep water. Shareek and Minami had started fighting, throwing moss at each other while Tamaki had finished bathing and was waiting on Shareek. I found myself staring at the beautiful sight of the sun retreating into the mountains in front of us. 

In only a few days, I would be in the cold country of Nikiforov.

In a few days, I could sit on a blanket and watch the sun rise and stay there to see it set. There wouldn’t be a single person that would tell me what I should and shouldn’t do. I would be free to walk explore and see the world that had grown around me. 

Freedom.

  
  


After about an hour of soaking until their fingers turned to prunes, Shareek, Minami and Tamaki wanted to return. I, however, insisted on staying. Tamaki promised to send back Shannon and Davis later as long as I payed attention to my surroundings. Wading in the crisp water with the stars above me was a spiritual moment in my life. It made me feel like anything was possible and if I wanted, I could just jump into the sky and become one with the stars.

Beside me, I heard the rustling of trees.

Swimming as fast as I could, I hid near a stack of rocks and peered over at the direction the rustling came from. 

Moving from my spot to peer around the rock, I faced Victor in his newest riding outfit. His crisp shirt and riding pants fit his body sinfully and as he walked up, the moonlight hit him just right. I found myself staring at him as he walked up placing his towel beside mine. He bit his bottom lip in one slow pull before completely facing me. 

“Hello, Yuuri,” he smiled. I waved awkwardly back as I realized how naked I really was. I moved farther into the water to let the timid waves hide me.

“What are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to bathe?” Victor chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal pristine pale skin. “I thought you’d like to hold on to someone that smelled good.”

“You always smell good,” I muttered, crossing my arms along my chest. I looked away as he undressed and I could hear him kick his boots off to wade into the water. I had never seen Victor without a shirt on and to think that I could see him completely naked. I reached for my face to find that I had left my glasses beside my clothing when I stripped. At least if he was far enough away, I wouldn’t have to worry about seeing anything. I was as blind as a mole and couldn’t see anything unless they were right beside me. 

“Do I really?” A whisper breathed just beside my ear.

I made the most ungodly noise as I swam as fast as possible behind a rock to catch my breath. When I looked back to where I was, Victor was standing there in his naked glory with the most beautiful smile on his face. I couldn’t stop myself from staring at his immaculate, unmarred chest. His pectorals protruded slightly from his chest, proving how compact his muscles were. Arms covered in beautifully thin muscles and sinews were attached to a delicate neck just waiting to be marked. My eyes traveled to his narrow waist where beautifully toned lines accentuated how strong his abdominals really were. I followed to a line of platinum hair down from his belly button before I realized what I had done. Looking away in horror, I tried to apologize.

“I-I-I, oh my, Vi-Victor, Prrrrrrrrriiii-.” Nothing made sense that came out of my mouth but what was more shocking was that Victor was clutching his stomach as he laughed. I stopped trying to speak just to watch him laugh. His chest was just the slightest shade of pink and the muscles in his arms formed even tighter as he held on to his stomach. It was beautiful to watch him bellow so deeply and his eyes shut so tight. A smile grew on my face as I watched him try to catch his breath. “It’s not funny.”

“You don’t understand how fun it is to watch you all flustered,” he smirked, wading over to me in the water. If he came any closer, the water would go lower on his body exposing something much larger than I could handle. In order to stop him, I moved forward enough for him to stop. 

We were a foot away from one another.

Both as naked as the day we came into the world.

“You like to bully me,” I pouted, wading a bit to sit on a rock beside me. “Shouldn't Princes who are soon to be King be more mature?”

“Hell no,” he chuckled, coming to sit beside me. I could feel his body heat permeating off of his body, nearly steaming up the water around us. I looked out to the beautiful expanses of water meeting land before me and I couldn’t help feeling romantic. 

Sure, Victor and I weren’t at all like that but the scenery and circumstances of our bodies would make anyone chuckle. I found myself giggling just a bit as I thought of the look on Yurio’s face if he saw us like this. 

Actually…

“Why are you here Victor?”

“I feel as though I’ve answered this question,” he joked, poking at his chin with a manicured nail. “Just before you were gawking at me.”

“I was not gawking!”

“Well, I was,” he commented with a proud smile on his face. “I mean, gawking at you. Not staring, I mean-”

I accidentally interrupted him by laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“The thought of you not knowing what to say after seeing me partially naked is just hilarious,” I giggled, picking up some water in my hands. “You have seen more beautiful people in the world, Victor, I’m fairly sure of that.”

“Ah, dorogoy, you short change yourself,” Victor responded, reaching out to grab my hand. I looked up at him as his eyes never left our intertwined fingers. His pale lashes made him look ethereal against the shadows of the trees and night skies. Pale skin just a few shades lighter than mine was actually not blemishless as I had assumed. Along his arms and shoulders I could see tiny, healed scars probably made from childhood adventures. Along his thumb was a fading bite mark and even just above his bellybutton was a dark scar that looked just a few years old. Stories written into his beautiful skin that I could just feel myself wanting to hear. 

“How so?”

“You are such a beautiful creature,” he whispered, rubbing a soft thumb pad over my wrists. “These callouses on your hands are from years of work and frustration and I can only assume that more are found all over your body. I want to discover every inch and every story you have. From things that scare you to things that make that attractive smile bloom on your face. That night I saw you dance was just a taste of what’s to come. I can’t ask for anything else more satisfying and exciting than to learn more and more about you.”

My chest swelled with pride as the wind whipped around us spreading our, now dry, hair off of our faces. Chilled skin bloomed with bumps as his words hit aching bones. I could feel a tear escape as he continued to stare down at my hands. I wanted those beautiful hands to hold me forever.

I gasped in understanding, making Victor look at me.

He reached a concerned hand up to the side of my face to wipe the lone tear from my face. I leaned my face further into his hands before reaching up to hold on to the hands that held my whole mind in them.

If Victor asked me anything now, I knew I’d say yes without hesitation. 

And that scared me.

Made me fear the power Victor had on me from only treating me like a human for the past five days.

**Only five days.**

Could this be because of his scent that was imprinted in every inch of my skin?

Or was it because he was more than anything I could have imagined I deserved?

Deserved?

I didn’t deserve anything like Victor.

He was untouchable and so unreachable.

Letting my hand drop from my face, I stood. I tried to move away from him,tripping on pieces of rock and weeds on the lake floor. I was hoping the distance would make it easier for me to understand. Easier to change my own mindset but Victor held onto my fingertips just long enough to make me look down at him. The depths of his eyes asked so many questions that I knew I couldn’t answer. I wrenched my hand away just enough to make him let go. 

Maybe the distance was good.

Maybe it would make me realize that not every person that was kind to me would give me the love I longed for. 

**Especially someone like Victor.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think this was going to be easy did you?  
> *insert evil writer laugh*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE AT TEN CHAPTERS!!!!!!!  
> I don't know how many chapters this is going to be but at least I know we are just at the beginning! Soon we will reach Nikiforov and know what could happen then!  
> Thank you for all of the support and please leave comments because those brighten my day! I love to hear that you all are having fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAILA YUURI BAILA!

“Are you really going to dance for the men tonight?” Yurio groaned, brushing his horse. I looked for Yurio as soon as I returned to camp in order to inform him that Victor was by himself. Yurio sent Shannon and Davis over as soon as I told him. I didn’t mention the fact that Victor and I were naked at the same time but I assumed Yurio knew. 

And I was just as sure he didn’t want to comment on it. 

“Yeah, like a little gift for allowing me to stay,” I commented, reaching out to touch the horse. Firestorm Bear Scorpion was a surprisingly docile horse for what it’s name implied.

“They don’t expect you to reward them,” Yurio responded, much sweeter than I had heard him speak in all the time I had spoken to him. “If you just want to dance to show off, show off, but the men don’t expect something in return. You being their companion is enough to those morons.”

I chuckled at him as he stared at me with a weird look. “You are oddly really nice when you want to be. Even if you call your men morons.”

“I’m human, sue me,” he muttered, placing the brush down on a nearby table. “Well, dinner is in only a few so if you’re gonna change, you might as well.”

“I think I only need my zills and bells,” I answered, pointing towards my tent. “I’m not putting on my entire outfit. It’s too complicated.”

“I don’t care, pig,” Yurio grunted, turning and waving me off. “Just don't spoil my dinner with some crappy dancing.” With that, I was left alone to walk to my tent. No one was walking around because it was dinner time and to be honest, I wouldn’t blame them. The way that Shareek made dinner was enough to stop me from eating anything else. His food was a mix between his home country and Nikirovian comfort food. Being from Nippon, I didn’t really eat anything so flavorful before in my life. Or anything as spicy either. 

Once I arrived to my tent, I opened the flap to find my blankets and pillows strewn all around the floor just as I had left them. I wasn’t a morning person so I didn’t fold or make it look nice like most people would. The only thing that made my tent different from others was the zipper and the bag thrown in the corner filled with what I had brought with me, a change of clothes given to me by Victor and my folded outfit I wore to get to the camp. Honestly, the clothes Victor gave me were much too big and long on me to wear without rolling the sleeves and hem of the bottoms. So I had no choice to wear what I had on and grab my zills that was gifted to me and my practice bells I had brought with me. Thinking back, I should have brought them back to Celestino but to be honest, he probably wouldn’t care. 

Wrapping the bells around my waist and ankles expertly, I attached the zills to my thumb and middle finger on each hand and headed out. I followed the path out to the center of the fire pit where our party surrounded every side. As I walked over to Shareek to grab a plate, he refused to let me eat with a shake of his thumb

“No eating until you do your dancing, Yuuri,” Shareek bellowed, pointing to Tamaki. Tamaki was sitting on the ground surrounded by Minami, some drums and a guitar. “You dance, I’ll give you your favorite meal.”

“You have katsudon!” I jumped, my hands clasped in front of me.

“Minami told me what was in it and I did my best to make a rendition,” he smiled, proudly. 

“YES!” I quickly wrapped my practice bells tighter around my waist and ankles, securing the knots and ties. When I walked over to the fire pit, men and women started to whisper to each other as the bell noise echoed around us. I reached Tamaki in seconds and as I walked up, I saw him give me a half-hearted smile before reaching for the drums. Shareek had followed me to grab for the guitar and as I centered myself around the fire, it’s heat at my back. 

“Start slow?” Shareek asked, strumming a quick cord.

“I’m a Gypsy dancer, Shareek,” I smiled, confidence emitting off of my skin. “We never start slow.”

 

It began with the quick strum of the guitar that quickened once the drums accompanied them. I shook my hips to match the drums echoes and timber. Moving my hands to rest at my elbows, I rolled my hips from side to side with little interruption, winding my hips from the top of my spine to the base. As Shareek quickened his strums, I slowly slunk to the ground letting my chest barely touch the ground before pulling up quickly to my feet. The tiny crowd of men clapped and cheered as I did a step sequence that took years to master. Reaching a hand out, I pulled Marcus, the only one daring to stand in front of me, out on the makeshift dance floor. He stood awkwardly as I wrapped my hands behind his head and rolled that back side of my body onto his without touching him. Walking around him without removing my hands, I shook my hips making the bells shake and shimmy with every movement.

I pushed Mark forward, throwing him off a bit from his daze causing both the men and myself to laugh. The beat resumed to its fast pitch and I arched my back to show off my flexibility, reaching back far enough to touch the back of my thighs and before rolling back up, I let my head lull back. Clicking the zills, I created my own beat to accompany Shareek and Tamaki’s. Waving them above my head as the climax of the song began, I found myself jumping around the fire without a care in the world. Soon, Minami joined me holding my hand and trailing behind. As the crowd clapped and the air filled with merriment, we twirled and shook with laughter. With a smack of the drum, strum of the guitar and clink of my zills the song ended and no person attending lacked a smile. 

Covered in sweat and dirt, I walked over to the pot Shareek made for the night. The smell of freshly made rice and breaded pork cutlet made me feel like I was at home. I plated enough for me to sit and eat, grabbing a single jug of warm ale. I sat on the floor beside Minami, my heart beating loud and proud in my chest.

**I felt exhilarated after the dance!**

Eating my favorite foods and being around such great people only made me feel more and more like me than I could have dreamed of for the past few years. I could feel my body buzzing with the effort I had given to show off what I could do. There was so much more for me to do and show them. More and more of me is there to give!

“Yuuri!”

“Victor?” Coming to sit beside me with nothing but a vest, some black gloves and comfortable pants. I covered my mouth to try to hide my blush but I couldn’t look away. He was still a little damp from his bath and his hair had fluffed up a bit in the most adolescent way possible. He was his own mixture of sexy and cute that I never would have thought was possible for him. “What are you doing?”

“Eating with my friends,” he answered, looking a bit confused. Looking down at the katsudon, he breathed in a helping of the steam teeming off of it. “What is this that Shareek made for you?”

“Katsudon,” I smiled, grabbing a bit and stuffing it in my mouth. I was starving after that dance and I wanted nothing more than that steaming pile of rice and meat in my belly. “Mhy favwite.”

Victor chuckled at my stuffed face before stuffing a little bit into his mouth. “Vkusno!”

I giggled as he stuffed more and more into his mouth before his cheeks became big. “That’s not very princely, Victor.”

“Mwy mwo dwine.”

“What?”

“I don’t mind,” he finally said, swallowing. “When I’m around my friends, I can do whatever I want.”

“Whatever you want, huh,” I muttered, getting an idea. “Do you dance?”

Victor looked over at me with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Placing the plate down on the ground by his feet, wiping a thumb over his pert lips, he reached for my hands. “Did you just ask Prince Victor of Nikiforov if he dances?”

“I believe I did,” I smiled, grabbing his hand to pull myself up. “And I don’t mean ballroom dancing, Prince. I mean natural, fun dancing.”

“Why don’t we try this out then?” 

Shareek, Tamaki and several other members of Victor’s party had continued to play music and dance after my little performance. As Victor and I entered the group, everyone gave us a little more space in order for us to join. Pulling Victor forward, I held his hands in mine feeling the beat of the music making me drunk to the scent of everyone around me. Victor hesitantly reached out for my waist, not knowing where he was allowed to touch.

I chuckled at his awkward expression, tugging on his collar to get him just a little closer to me.

“Have you not danced for fun before?” I asked, swaying my hips to the beat. 

“Oh, I have,” he answered, putting a tighter grip on my waist. “Just not with a professional dancer.”

“Don’t think of it like that,” I retorted, feeling my face warm up from something other than the fire pit. “Just think of it like dancing with a friend.”

Victor’s breath hitched as he pulled me close enough for our chests to touch. Victor was only a few inches taller than me but as one hand held onto my waist and the other held mine in his, I felt like I couldn’t remember how to dance.

**He was so beautiful.**

Silver strands fluffed and tugged behind rounded ears. Sprinkled on pale skin were tiny brown freckles sitting pleasantly on the sides of his face. Translucent lashes accentuated his beautiful blue eyes that had no clear way to describe them. The heat and smell of him was so inviting that I could practically feel myself drooling. With him looking down at me with hints of mischief in his eyes was a lot more than I could handle. I eased him away with a stiff hand, leaving him confused as a white brow quirked up. 

“What is it?” He asked, still holding onto my hand. “Did I do something wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” I replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m just a little thirsty.” Turning heel, I left him at the fire, standing alone as I searched for something to drink. My throat was dry and ash had clogged my nostrils enough to make for a good excuse. Heart bursting in my chest, I couldn’t catch a full breath. I was far enough away from the group that no one could see me panicking but I knew that soon enough someone would come across me standing here. Walking a little faster than I normally would, I gave a quick glance back at the fire to see Victor chatting it up with some of his men. 

Good.

He hadn’t noticed how weird I was being and it didn’t bother him at all.

Taking one more glance, I headed for my tent. The only small space where I would be somewhat comfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter and that you are excited for what's to come! Please leave comments and love! They make my day that much sweeter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in three days! What What!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've got a research paper due in six hours but the hell with it. I can do this and edit and make more chapters and pass!

“Only twenty-six more miles until we reach the borders of Nikiforov, Victor,” Shareek announced, bringing his horse, Amesh, beside Frostbite. Victor and I hadn’t spoken much about what had happened at the small dinner a few nights before. Victor acted like nothing had happened the next day when he came to wake me up and no one had mentioned anything either. We hadn’t stop riding since that day either and apparently there was an inn that Victor used very often only four miles off the border of Nikiforov.  From there, we’d have a day's journey until we reached the Kingdom of Nikiforov and I’d meet Victor’s family. 

Victor had informed me of this just yesterday and I wasn’t at all excited.

What if Victor’s family didn’t like me?

Would they throw me out of Nikiforov and leave Minami and I to fend for ourselves? I knew Victor wouldn’t allow that if he could stop it but there are parts of me that think he could turn into something much meaner if I didn’t stay on his good side. It wasn’t like I was using him but I didn’t have anything to offer him now.

All I had was Minami and I left. 

Nothing valuable other than my body was available to give and if he asked me for that, I don’t know if I could give him what he wanted.

After all he’d done for me, it seemed wrong to say this but it was my body. It wasn’t something I should give away easily, either. 

“Thank you for the report, Shareek,” Victor answered, nudging me slightly with his palm. “See, Yuuri. We are very close to you seeing my home country!”

“I’m excited to see where you love,” I muttered, burying my head into his shoulder blades. If I was going to end up disturbing his peace and happiness, I should enjoy the little warmth I have left with him. “So far, everything’s been beautiful.”

It was true.

The trail we had trekked to get near Nikiforov had been filled with wild animals and exotic foliage. Because of where we were, wild Bison and hogs bigger than most bears I’d ever seen were always around and Davis and Tamaki hunted them like they were rabbits. Edible flowers and trees bigger than most buildings towered over us like Kings standing over soldiers. The closer we got to Nikiforov, the colder it became. At this point, it was already cold enough that I had to borrow one of Victor’s fur coats that he swore was artificial. It was two sizes too big and just as long. I looked like a boy dressed in his father's clothing. Everyone other than Minami and I wore their normal clothes instead of changing, claiming that this was just the beginning. 

As we neared the official border of Nikiforov, it began to snow.

Light flurries fell to land all over our party as the sun was highest in the sky. Once the sun began to lower, the flurries became ice and my hands and legs were too frozen to move from Victor’s body heat. He was like a fire himself with how warm he was. Without me even realizing, we had reached a massive wood inn that was surrounded by a fence. Enormous chimneys puffed grey smoke into the sky as large windows let yellow light stream out in waves. Riding up to the horse stables, Victor held onto my hand in order to not lose me in the beginning of the blizzard. 

“Don’t let go, Dorogoy!” He shouted over the whistling winds and bellowing snow. “You’ll get lost and freeze to death.”

“I won’t,” I shouted back, tightening my freezing fingers around his arm. 

We ran from the stables with all the other men until we reached the door of the inn that was conveniently open. Entering, there wasn’t anyone other than Yurio and an older man bridging the age of seventy. He wore a black cap and dark slacks held up by suspenders. Covering his wrinkled face was salt and pepper hair and a gruff smile showed a single gold tooth among pearly whites. 

“....niet dedushka, he’s Viktor’s friend,” Yurio replied, his accent headier than usual as he made the C in Victor’s name sound like a strong K.

“Ah, an Omega,” the old man said as I walked over, Victor’s hand still in mine. “Just like your grandmother, Yurachka.”

“Yurachka?” I asked, looking at Yurio. I expected him to blow up at the nickname but he just smiled fondly.

“Dedushka,” Yurio smiled, holding on to the old man's arm. “This is Yuuri.”

“You share the same name!” He gasped, leaning onto Yurio. His accent was especially strong so it was hard for me to understand what he was saying. “I am Yuratchka’s Dedushka, Nikolai Plisetsky. Nice to meet you.”

“Deduchka?” I repeated, trying to say it the same way he did.

“Dedushka,” Victor retorted, looking over to Mr. Nikolai. “It is great to see you again, Nikolai. Being Yurio’s grandfather, you must have missed seeing him.”

Oh.

**Grandfather.**

“Yurio? Is that what you call my grandson now,” Nikolai huffed, reaching down to a tray filled with drinks. “You better be glad you are royalty or I would have knocked you on your ass.”

“Language, Dedushka,” Yurio grumbled, shoving the old man. 

I gaped at Yurio as he said this but Victor put a hand out cutting me off before I said anything. “Thank you for the warm Vodka, Nikolai.”

Steam teemed off of the mug Victor handed me and as I took a sip, the smell nearly knocked me out. I instantly felt my brain get fuzzy and my throat choke up. I starting coughing at the strange liquid.

“Oh, Yuuri, I forgot you aren’t used to Nikirovian Vodka,” Victor said, grabbing the mug from my hands. I could still feel the heat of the drink traveling down my chest. 

“Why did you try to poison me?”

“It’s pretty normal to drink this when it’s cold, Piggy,” Yurio retorted, knocking back the entire mug in one go. Nikolai looked at Yurio with a quirked eyebrow before looking at me.

“Why do you call him Piggy, Yuri? He is not as fat as your old grandfather,” Nikolai chuckled, his laughed deep and throaty. 

“I think Yuuri looks marvelous,” Victor added, grabbing for another mug of Vodka. “Chubby and all.”

“I’m leaving if I’m going to only get insulted,” I muttered, turning to look at the furniture that surrounded inn. In most every seat were Victor’s men getting comfortable in enormous couches and chairs that all looked handmade. Pictures of Plisetsky ancestors hung on wood frames on most every wall and paintings of Nikiforov in winter and summer were paired beside them. Heads of enormous deer, bison and rabbits also hung on pedestals and vases filled with flowers stood on shelves covered in books. In every corner of the room, that I could only assume was the living area, was filled with family touches. On one wall, there were notches in the wood where tacks marking heights were cut into the wood. Stains on the bear rug created the story of nights that aren’t remembered and empty mugs that were starting to be filled by Tamaki and Shareek only assured my thoughts. This inn was more like a home than a way station. 

“Victor, would you like your normal room?” Nikolai asked, pointing to the grand staircase on the farther half of the enormous space. 

“If you don’t mind,” Victor began, placing the mug back on the counter. “I’d like to stay in the basement with Yuuri.”

“Just the two of you?” Nikolai asked, looking at me for an answer.

Before I could respond, Victor answered. “Of course! Yuuri can’t sleep without me.”

“I can definitely disagree with that,” Yurio muttered, grabbing another mug for the ride. He walked over to Davis and ignored Victor, leaving Nikolai and I with the Prince.

“Well, Victor, you can have the entire basement area to you and Yuuri,” Nikolai stated, handing over a large gold key. “Just keep the noise down please.”

“Noise?” I mumbled but Victor waved me off and grabbed the key.

“Breakfast is whenever you want it, Victor,” Nikolai continued. “You know where the coop and ingredients are. You should be able to leave the day after tomorrow once the blizzard ends.”

“Thank you for always housing us, Nikolai,” Victor hummed, reaching his hand out. Nikolai shook it grunting a response. I followed Victor down a set of stairs that was just outside of the living area. Once we reached a heavy wood door, Victor unlocked it with a click before reaching for my hand. I graciously held onto it as we walked down a few small steps into an enormous room. Flipping a switch, Victor revealed an enormous and lavished room. In a corner of the room was a ginormous bed that was barely lifted off of the floor covered in fur blankets and soft white sheets. At least thirty pillows were plopped on top of it and the view from the bed was of a small wood fireplace already burning several logs making the room warm and cozy. Above the mantle of the fireplace were bottles of wines and presumably, vodkas for the person in the room to drink from. Wood floors were covered with other fur rugs and a rod hung against a wall to allow for clothing. Stuck in the corner was a white clawfoot tub with a faucet to fill it with water. It was large enough to fit three people and just beside it was a bucket filled with original soaps. The room was created for two lovers and anyone could see that by the amount of intimate space left in the room. As Victor pulled me further into the room, I started to feel the room get smaller and smaller. 

“W-Why do we have a personal room, V-Victor?” I asked, releasing his hand. Victor turned around to look at me a little confused.

“I thought I told you, Milaya,” he answered, reaching out for my hand again. I let him take it but I didn’t tighten my grip. “You are going to have to live with me in Nikiforov.”

“I won’t have my own room in Nikiforov?”

“Why would you?” Victor asked, confusion flooding his face. “You are my guest, you’ll stay with me.”

“You sleep with all of your guests?” I huffed, yanking my hand from his. “Am I just someone to warm your bed? Is that why you brought me back to Nikiforov? To sleep with me?”

“What? No!” Victor shouted, reaching out to hold my shaking shoulders in his hand. “I’d never take you from Leroy if I was going to use you like the King would. I just want you to stay with me, for a really long time, if you let me.”

“I can stay with you without sleeping in the same bed,” I retorted, looking away from him. I could feel moisture pooling around my eyes, making me reach up to wipe them away. “This is all because I’m an Omega, isn’t it? If I weren’t an Omega, you wouldn’t have even looked at me!”

“Well that’s only slightly true, Yuuri-”

“So I was right!” I fumed, wrenching his hands off of me again. My chest was heaving and I couldn’t get a full breath in before I was yelling again. “You just want to have sex with me! What, you’ve never done a male Omega so you wanted to test it out? Maybe take me on a little adventure so I would just fall like putty into your arms and once you were done, you’d throw me to your friends!”

“Yuuri, I’d never do that to you! NEVER!” Victor growled, making me stop and stare wide-eyed at him. His growl had reverberated through the room, sending echoes over and over until it disappeared. He was breathing heavily and his pale skin was tinged a little red. “I don’t care if you’re an Omega or not. I wanted you, Yuuri. Why do you have to fight with me on this?”

I couldn’t answer because I was too shaken. 

Every fiber of my being was trying to submit in order to lessen the tension rolling off of Victor like a tsunami. It was palpable and it was flooding my senses enough to make my nostrils burn. Tears began to fall in short bursts down my face but I didn’t make a sound. I couldn’t let Victor see me so vulnerable. That only made it easier for him to manipulate me. 

“Look,” he sighed, pushing some of his hair behind his ear. “I didn’t mean to yell.” Reaching a hand out to wipe the tears from my face. I flinched as his hand touched my skin and I noticed him gasp at my reaction. I couldn’t care much if it bothered him or not, I could barely look at him right now. “I just can’t stand to think that you would act like this.”

“Act like what?” I whispered, feeling myself shake a bit in the warm air. “Upset? Confused? You haven’t told me anything. All you did was promise me freedom and if I can’t stand on my own, I don’t really know if that’s freedom.”

Victor stared at me with his azure eyes dark and his usually smiling lips sealed shut. He was investigating every reaction I had and I could see him trying to fight back too much emotion. Then with a sigh, he touched the side of my face. “I guess I didn’t get the chance to tell you anything after all. It was a bit of a whirlwind event wasn’t it?”

I didn’t answer him as he rubbed the salted tracks of tears off of my face.

“How about you take a bath to wipe the dirt off while I get our stuff from out of the main hall?” He suggested, pointing to the tub in the corner of the room. “It can give us both time to cool off so we can have this conversation like two human beings.”

Pulling the fur coat Victor gave me over my shoulders, I nodded my head. I didn’t look in Victor’s direction as he left the room, closing the door shut behind him. I walked over to the bed, folding the coat beside me. I didn't know if I wanted to actually do as he said. To be honest, I didn’t know much about Victor at all. Yes, I knew that he was a Prince and that he helped rule over Nikiforov but character wise, I knew nothing.

Well, that wasn’t true either. 

Shareek and Tamaki and the others only had good things to say about Victor. 

That he was kind and caring. He would do anything for his friends. 

But did that mean he thought of me as a friend?

**Or was he just using me to have the pleasure of an Omega?**

There wasn’t anything more infuriating than not knowing what to do or what this man wanted for me. He was so beautiful and so ephemeral in comparison to the people around him. Someone who I wanted to hold on to but was just in my reach.

There had to be something wrong with him, right?

Laying back on the bed, I pressed the folded sweater against my face, breathing in the cold scent that bled off of the coat. It was a perfect mix of our two scents mingling together forming just enough comfort for my instincts to calm down. Breathing in one more scent, I let sleep take me to a world where my emotions didn’t matter and Victor was coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you thought they wouldn't fight a little. They are friends!  
> Leave comments on how you think this will resolve or if this is the fight to be all fights!  
> PS: I am a cruel writer :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I worked from 6:45 pm yesterday until 4 am this morning and slept from then until now (10:20 pm) I thought in my sleep deprived delirium that I'd post something because you all have been so good to me! Thank you again for all the comments and the wonderful responses! You guys are honestly the best! I don't know how to say thank you more. But I can in Japanese Arigatou Gozaimashita!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see this coming!

Hot.

So very hot.

I opened my blurry eyes reaching for the clothes that clung too tightly to my skin. I couldn’t see anything and my fingers were numb as I tried to wipe the sweat matriculated on my heated skin. As I tried to pull my shirt over my head, I keened at the feeling of cloth rubbing against my chest and felt every nerve in my body spark alight as the cool air caressed my skin. Every part of my body was flooded with aches and pains. My head throbbed and the sound of breathless gasps filled the air.

I groaned, turning onto my stomach for some kind of release. 

The moment my hips hit the bedspread, I winced at the much needed pressure. 

Realization set in as I tried to arch my hips into the smooth surface of the bed, rolling my hips desperately against the sheet.

**I was in heat.**

A few days ahead of schedule but it was happening. 

Maybe it was because of the constant contact with all the other genders or maybe it was because of the stress but it was happening. 

And I was alone.

For a few more minutes at least.

Pulling my glasses from my face, I tried pawing at the hem of my pants, hoping and praying it would move because of the friction but nothing happened. I was only more uncomfortable and more heated than before. Every nerve end and circuit in my mind was screaming for the scent that was wrapped around Victor’s jacket.

Oh so very soon, I was going to go into heat haze without some form of release. But if I did that, my scent would be at it’s strongest and Victor might do something he would regret. Or worse, I could stir up the men and women upstairs making them turn feral and not at all friendly. 

I had to do something. At least ease the pain long enough to make a good decision.

Reaching down just below my hips, I let my hand grasp at my clothed member, dragging fingertips over the head. Just that little touch made my breath catch in my throat and a moan escape already opened lips. I allowed myself the little pleasure of pulling at myself more and more until the clenching and pulling became hypnotic. I could feel myself reaching a climax but it was just not enough.

I needed more.

**I wanted more.**

I raked my nails against the hairs trailing down below my hips, itching for something more substantial. With every bit of me, I couldn’t find something that would make me feel better. Even then, I couldn’t hear the sound of the door opening or feel the reverberating growl that filled the heat soaked air. 

All I felt was the tight grip of hands grabbing the backs of my thighs, clenching tight enough to leave handprints on my skin. Just the tightening of their grip alone on my burning skin was almost enough to make me come but the searing heat of their skin on mine just made it so much better. Sharp nails dragged against my clothes, tearing my pants off of my hips and low enough for them to hit my ankles. With the cold air whipping past my bare legs, I felt myself harden to a painful peak, precum slathering me to help for a better grip. I was gasping for air and it was starting to become more and more impossible to think straight.

“Yuuuuuriiiii,” a voice moaned just by my ear. The sound travelled immediately south and made me moan loud enough to echo in the room. “I see you decided to have fun without me.”

His voice was so clear and deep that every word cut through me like a knife through butter. I knew who it was and I was oh so eager for him to take every part of me now but a small part, extremely miniscule part, knew we had to control ourselves. That we couldn’t do what I wanted or what I believed he wanted to do too. But every ounce of me made me want to let his hands roam and take me as I laid in front of him. 

“Vi-Vict-oh,” I managed to spit out, saliva trailing down the corner of my mouth. “You, I’m in heat. Gah-. Help me!”

“Dorogoy, I know,” he groaned, trailing a hand up my spine. I couldn't see him but I could feel him chuckled and the touch his heated fingertips left trails of fire down my back. “You called out for me.”

“I-I-I did?”

“Da, Milay,” he confirmed, sliding his hands over my ribs. Reaching just below me, he let his hands fall to my chest, just briefly touching hardened peaks. I whimpered at the touch, arching my hips deeper into the bed, praying for some type of friction. Continuing to pump at my own member, I felt slick begin to drip down the back of my legs. “Oh, you’re starting to feel it pretty badly aren’t you, Yuuri? You’re getting so slick for me.”

“Oh, Vict-mmh!”

Grinding farther and farther into the bed, each thrust stronger than the last, I knew I wasn’t going to make it much longer. 

But I needed more.

“Victor,” I mewled, looking over my shoulder. Staring at the heated gaze that pierced my very soul, I begged. “Fuck me, Victor. Please-mmh! Fuck me!”

Victor stopped his teasing path on my chest and the consistent rub on my thighs to growl deep in his chest. I felt the reverberation through my bones and I couldn’t stop myself from watching as he reached a hand up to pull damp fringe out of his face. He was contemplating whether or not to proceed but if he didn’t hurry, I was going to attack him myself. Reaching for the belt of his pants, Victor untied it in one smooth move. I chuckled darkly, flipping myself over to let him have more access to me. 

Once I turned, I saw the flush of his cheeks and the strain of a vein from his clenched jaw. His pants lay low on his hips, doing a terrible job at hiding a large erection straining against the loose pants. The lowest buttons of his all white shirt were ripped open and his sleeves were wrenched up to his elbows. White lashes laid low over half closed eyes leaving dark eyes to sear a path down my body. Slowly trailing his hands down his hips, the Prince tugged his pants further down his hips to fully expose a clothed member trapped in dark black underwear. Arousal shot down to the lowest part of me but by some will, I was able to stop myself from coming. 

“ **Ya hotela tebya ves’ den’, detka** ,” he moaned, reaching a deft hand down to hold his swollen member in a loose grip. “But I can’t fuck you when you don’t know how you feel about me. It just isn’t right, Yuuri.” Gripping himself tighter, he began a slow rhythmic pull that made me pull my seeping cock faster. 

“But I will show you something I know you want.” Ripples of pleasure knocked the air out of my chest as my whole body boiled with filthy pleasure. The Prince’s shockingly possessive gaze roamed down to my rubbing fingers making him tug harder and faster on himself. Rocking my hips back and forth to his new rhythm, I came, strangled noise leaving my throat. As I laid in the aftershock, I watch Victor pull on himself harder as he watched the streams of cum slide down my cock. Moments later, Victor came as well, growling deep enough to shake the room. Wet spurts of cum seeped through his underwear as he looked down at me as the shock took over. Crawling over to lay beside me, Victor denied himself the comfort of hiding himself and just stay by me.

I breathed the best I could until the rise and fall of my chest was slower and more controlled. Soon, we would have to talk about what just happened but for now, I needed to breath. The minute amount of comfort we were feeling right now was soon going to dissolve as we realized what we had done.

There was no going back.

We couldn’t be who we were before today.

**Never again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
> Get ready for feelings you didn't know you had about this fic!  
> I think I'm going to name my evil alter ego for writing Victoria....my name is nowhere near Victoria but my godsister who is semi-evil but I love her more than anything is named Victoria.  
> we'll call her Tori-chan
> 
> Translations:  
> Ya hotela tebya ves’ den’ (I’ve wanted you all day) , detka (baby)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Fluff and NSFW same old same old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!  
> Tori-chan desu! Prepare for everlasting feels and a bit of NSFW!

Both covered in a thin layer of sweat slowly drying, we laid beside each other contemplating how to talk about what had just happened. Victor and I knew that what had happened wasn’t exactly something good friends did nor was it something someone would do with a stranger. We weren’t your typical strangers, I understood, but there was something so very right about what had happened just moments ago.

I wanted Victor to show me how much he wanted me.

I wanted Victor to make love to me so deep that I wouldn’t forget him. Enough that my body would remember his shape forever and no one in the world could satisfy me ever again.

**No one.**

And it was so scary to think that I thought like that having known Victor only over a week. There was something so magical about Victor that made it so easy to fall for him. I couldn’t help but feeling that Victor knew how easily I was falling for him but there was nothing I could do about this. No way that I could make him mine forever like how my whole body begged him to be.

He was an Alpha and Prince of Nikiforov.

I was an Omega Entertainer. A Refugee he found on his travels.

This was probably only entertainment for him.

“Um, Victor?” I whispered, seeing his chest rise and fall beside me. “You awake?”

He grunted lazily in response, turning his head so he could look at my own. My chest wasn’t allowing me to take full breaths as anxiety began to clog my throat. I focused on the ceiling as I spoke. “Um, I’m sorry for making you do something like that. I-I know it was probably really awkward for you and probably horribly embarrassing for you. I was told my pheromones can do this too-”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor interrupted, sitting up to look down on me, his eyes filled with tender love. “I don’t regret any of this. Not even a little bit.”

“What?” I asked, sitting up alongside him. I was still fairly underdressed and my skin was still tinged red but I knew if we didn’t get some of this out now, I’d go into another heat haze. “Well, uh, I guess you can say that because you, uh, did the thing and you had the privacy so I’m sure you were happy about that.”

“The thing?” Victor chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. “You mean, I masterbated?”

“Ye-yes,” I stuttered, picking up my glasses to cover my blush. “I m-meant that.”

Silence grew between us until the sounds of our controlled breathing and the snow hitting the walls was all that was left in the air.

“Yuuri,” Victor finally said, reaching a hand out to touch my shoulder. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Of course,” I jumped, placing my hands on his. “It was amazing! I haven’t experienced something like that in a long time.”

A smile bloomed on his face as I burst up. “I’m glad,” he laughed, leaning his head closer to mine. “Because I really enjoyed it too and I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“The masturbating part?” I whispered quietly, trying not to remember what we did.

“Well, yes, but more than that,” he grinned, gripping my pudgy fingers in his elegant ones. “Yuuri. Ever since I’ve met you, I’ve been attracted to you. I want to discover if there is more to us than just being friends. Something like being more than friends.”

Was he asking what I thought he was?

Did he really want us to be more or was he just living in the aftershock of our joint voyeurism?

A deep pulse of regret filled my chest.

**What if he just decided he was bored with me?**

If he could fall into bed with me this quickly than who's to say that he wouldn’t fall out of love with me in just the same way?

It was too much for me to handle right now and my emotional state wasn’t any better than it was before. Even if I was in heat that didn’t give me the right to just choose him. Just because I smelled like I wanted him, doesn’t mean that he smelled the same. I could smell the arousal on him and could feel his pheromones reverberate in the air. He was wired on my scent right now. 

That still left so much for him to answer and so much for us to understand. He still hadn’t told me why I was here and we still hadn’t resolved all of our questions. Not to mention our personality differences. I couldn’t stand to be around too many people for too long and Victor thrived on that. He being the Prince he was, he’d have to be around people all of the time but if he ever took me with him, there would be miscommunications. 

There was so many endless questions about what our future held because our brief past with one another was so short. 

“You still haven’t told me what you want with me, Victor,” I muttered, pulling my hand out of his as slowly and nicely as I could. “And I don’t know if I can be more than friends with you if you’ve fallen in love with me over the span of a week. Who’s to stop you from falling out of love with me next week? Or the week after that?”

I watched as the joy died in Victor’s eyes and I felt his hands twitch on my bare thigh. “After what we just did, you still think that I couldn’t love you? Detka, you really believe that? I’m not so easy a person. I’d never tell you my feelings without meaning them.”

“You can’t love me after barely knowing me, Victor,” I responded, looking him in the eye. “It’s not possible.”

“Love at first sight, dorogoy. I’m sure you believe in that,” he retorted, reaching out to touch my shoulder. “Let me show you, Yuuri. Just give me a chance to try and show you how much I care for you. How much I want you more than anything in the world.”

I had never had someone do anything like this for me, that was true.

But what was also true was the fact that there was someone out there for me and all I had to do was find them. 

Who was to say that Victor wasn’t them?

Sure, I was always attracted to girls wherever I was. In Nihon, my first love was my best friend Yuko, but after she married young and was pregnant with the triplets, I gave up. There were women I found attractive but that didn’t change the fact that I couldn’t date them. After learning of my second gender, I refused to be used. There were many women, young and old that would flirt with me to get me in their beds, even when I was only eighteen. It disgusted me how people lusted for the ability to have sex with an Omega.

Somehow, Victor seemed different.

If that was all he wanted, he would have just asked King JJ to have me, right? King JJ worshipped Victor and it was renowned that King JJ wanted to be like Victor himself. I never would have imagined the King wanting to be like the Victor I knew.

That’s right.

I only knew the great things that I had heard from his friends and Yurio. He was everything you thought a Prince should be. He was kind and playful, still with the beautiful aire of a young boy but with the body of a grown man. His smile would make every women or man swoon and if he wanted, he could have anyone right in his palm or sleeping in his bed. I’m sure countless Omega’s threw themselves at him. There was absolutely no way that he was a virgin. Especially with him being as beautiful as he was and his age as well. He’d have to have countless lovers before me.

**So why choose me?**

I was being difficult enough. He should have let me go and found someone easier or more suited to his tastes. Someone who would easily fall for him and bare their neck to him in submission. 

But no…. 

He chose me.

I had never let anyone in to my heart or anywhere near me long enough for something to happen. My mother, father and sister were the closest to me. Phichit and Yuko were my two best friends if I could even say that about them. However, that was a very small list of people that I trusted with every bit of my emotions.

Could I trust someone else with my heart?

Should I allow him the chance?

I guess I have to go with my gut.

“I guess it’s only fair for me to g-give you a chance,” I smiled, leaning into his shoulder. He hummed, his body shaking a bit as he did so. Breathing in his homey scent, I felt myself get a little aroused as his skin pressed firmly against mine. I was still teeming from our previous engagement and I could feel myself warming up to the promise of another round. “But we will talk about the emotional stuff later. I think I’m going to have another heat haze.”

“Is that a technical term for getting sexy?” Victor joked, nudging me with his shoulder but as he did so a loud whine escaped hard pressed lips. “Or not.”

“You should go,” I chuckled, weakly. “I don’t want to have to put you through that all over again and I may not be able to stop myself from doing something embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? This was one of the most amazing experiences of my life!”

“Victor!”

“I love when you say my name like that because you add a little ru sound to the end,” he commented, pushing some of my fringe from my face. “It comes out Victoroo. That means you’re getting comfortable with me.”

“Vic-Your Highness!”

“Aww, don’t go back to that, moya lubov,” he pouted, emphasizing his jutted lip with a lean forward. “I won’t make fun of you anymore.”

“Promise?”

“Of course, Yuuri,” he grinned, pulling my hands to his lips. I keened again at the intimate touch and I knew if I didn’t get Victor out, something was going to happen. Something we weren’t ready for. “Oh, the sounds you make. Just hearing them makes me want to pull more out every moment of every day.”

“Victor, you have to leave,” I said, feeling my nipples start to peak again and begin to slide down my leg and onto the sheets and furs. “It’s not-mh.”

“I’m not leaving, Yuuri,” Victor answered, holding my shoulders to force me to look at him. “I want to experience this with you. It’s how I’ll show my love.”

“But you don’t understand!” I plead, pulling on the collar of his shirt. “If you have sex with me, I can get pregnant when I’m in heat. You understand right?”

He nodded vigorously, reaching up to touch my shoulders. 

“You’d have to stop yourself from penetrating me. Even if I ask for it over and over again.”

“Oh, you did and I stopped myself,” Victor answered, smiling down at me.

“That wasn’t the hardest I’d beg, Victor,” I replied, holding a moan in. “I can make it where my pheromones make you’re instincts scream for me. You have to control yourself.”

“Really? That bad,” he whistled, moving around uncomfortably.

“Yes, I’ll even try to climb you if that doesn’t work,” I continued, embarrassment flooding my veins. “R-Rip clothes off of you even and I won’t remember anything. I won’t be able to stop my instincts from taking over so no one can come in here not matter what. If someone does, I may beg them for sex since you won’t give it to me and I know they won’t stop. I don’t want that, Victor.”

“I won’t allow them to touch you,” he grunted, furrowing his brows making his soft gaze turn hard. “I won’t let anyone near you.”

“You may not be able to stop them, Victor,” I whimpered, rolling my shoulders. I could feel the tension beginning to flood my symptoms. I was close to another wave and if I didn’t tell him everything I could about my heat. “You have to keep us in here without interference. It’s supposed to last at most four days. Four days of satiating my sexual urges, Victor. Are you sure you can do that?”

“Th-that sounds like a dream to me,” he whispered, his cheeks turning red.

“Not when I have ridiculous stamina because of dancing,” I replied, reaching for his hands. “After the initial moment we just had my body's going to bed nonstop, praying to be filled in order to give birth. You’re going to have to try to stay hydrated and eat while I p-pleasure myself or you won’t make it. Feed me sometimes, just enough so I don’t pass out.”

“Who used to help you with this before?” Victor asked, an oddly serious look on his face. “Not an Alpha or Beta, right?”

“Phichit and Minami,” I answered, rubbing my shoulders with my hands. “Phichit would make sure I ate every day, dropping trays off with the Alphas permission. Minami would go get Phichit if anything happened since Phichit couldn’t help once I had a roommate.”

“What I meant to say was, did someone help you,” Victor started. “I mean did someone, um, pleasure you?”

“Uh-um,” I stammered, feeling my entire face bloom. “No. I’ve been o-offered but I’ve never taken it. This would be my first time and even then it’s not my fi-first time.”

Victor stared at me blankly as if I had earned green hair and pink earrings.

“I’m your first then,” he muttered, leaning forward far enough to nearly touch me. “And hopefully your last.”

“Victor!”

“Oh, don’t you dare Victoroo me,” he chuckled, touching the side of my face. “I think my heart’s going to burst between today and the next four days if you say my name again.”

“Victor,” I chuckled, looking him right in the eye. “Victorooooo.”

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri,” he whined, tackling me down to the bed. He looked down at my lips, licking his own in the naughtiest way possible. Looking back up to my eyes, he whispered. “May I kiss you, Yuuri?”

I stared at him in shock at his question but I couldn’t stop myself from shaking no. As I stuttered to try to explain, Victor lifted a soft fingertip to my lip. “I can wait, As long as you let me kiss everywhere else as many times as I want.”

A moan escaped my parted lips as he kissed as close as possible to my lips, holding his own at the spot for a few moments. The kiss held a promise of fulfillment in the future and his soft lips lifted to trail down my neck in slow motion, I knew that soon, oh so very soon, I’d fall more and more in love with him. 

And that scared me just the tiniest bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Let's make it extra fluffy and cute  
> Inner Tori-chan: What about the sex  
> Me:TORI! We must be classy. Even the stuff out.  
> Inner Tori-chan: Fuck that, let's go with the smut and shit already :3
> 
>  
> 
> That's literally what happened with this chapter and the next.   
> BE READY FOR THE SURPRISE! <3 Tori-chan
> 
>  
> 
> Extra thanks to the bookmarker ariasava for helping me with some translations! Keep me on my toes please! I'm nowhere near fluent in Russian!
> 
> And thank you guys for asking about my healthy and how I'm doing!  
> Surgery update: Got my stitches and glue removed! Almost ready to get back into working out!


	14. Chapter 14: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE SURPRISE!!!!!!  
> VIC-CHAN CHP!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA <3 TORI-CHAN  
> Here is your suprise for being such amazing peoples!!!!  
> Victor chapter!
> 
> BTW any chapter with the title of Victor or someone elses name is their chapter in their point of view. If I don't state it, it's our little baby Yuuri/Yuri.

**His smell.**

**His eyes.**

**His beautifully pale skin.**

The way he laughed when someone said the corniest jokes and the worry on his face that grew when someone scraped their leg.

The intentional way he tries to take up just a little space in order to allow other to go around him. Or the unintentional way he scrunches his nose when he’s confused. 

Every bit and piece of him was beautiful and I couldn’t handle the amount of access I had to him. After he explained to me the rules and things that he wished would and wouldn’t happen, I couldn’t think of a day better than this one. I was given the chance to devour the love of my life and yes, I knew that was a stretch for being around someone for such a short time, but, Yuuri.

Yuuri was everything I could have ever wanted in a man.

He was kind and courteous even when people treated him horribly.  

He smiled, genuinely from his heart, and he put so much passion into his dancing. 

His laugh made everyone around him bloom with excitement and when he cried, those around him teared up as well.

Even the times that he thought no one watched him shudder in anxiety made me want to run over and hold him for hours but I knew that if I did, I’d scare him away.

There was something about this Nipponese man that gave him the power to control others emotions with just the sight of his unusually plain face. It was true, though, that he was not ugly nor insanely beautiful but that made him even more interesting. I had seen women and men more beautiful than myself and I had not felt a single flutter in my chest but when I looked at Yuuri, my entire heart strained with the capacity of how much fluttering occurred.

I was ashamed of my frivolous past of letting my feelings for someone’s false kindness to mean they could be mine. I had learned many times and cried hundreds of nights because I didn’t choose the right man or woman to love me. Men and women of high status and great upbringing that only used my kindness to get a night with the Prince of a nation. I had given them my entire heart, as best as I could remember, not sparing a single expense or wasting the time I had with them. I knew I was a fool for doing so, Yurio told me about it all the time, but that didn’t stop me from trying to find the love of my life.

How was it that this simple and utterly normal man could do something like this to me?

Make me feel something different than what I felt with those other people.

I had always tried to brighten the days of those around me but without even knowing it, Yuuri would just turn around and he could change the climate all around him. Without even knowing it, he could change the atmosphere in a single moment. That wonderful magic had nothing to do with him being an Omega, I was sure. It had everything to do with his personality. 

That was just who Yuuri was. 

The personality that has made me fall for him every second and every day since being able to speak to him

And now, Katsuki Yuuri, this phenomenal human being that has filled every crevice of my mind has trusted me with his body while he is unable to control it.

I know I promised him that I wouldn’t do anything to him that he didn’t want.

No penetration no matter what. 

Yuuri didn’t want to be pregnant.

Of course if he ever wanted to be, I’d be the first in line to let him bear my children. I could see our beautiful mixes of Nikirovian eccentricities and Nipponese singularity create the most beautiful children in all of the world. We’d have sixteen, no, twenty children. Ten girls and ten boys if we were lucky. Yuuri would be a great mother, I know, but I’d never force something like my dreams for us on him. I knew the moment I met him that I’d love for him to be my Queen. It was his choice whether or not he’d accept the right.

Make sure he eats, occasionally.

I’ll let him eat before I ever would and if he begged for me to help him and I hadn’t eaten in weeks, I’d go over to him with weakened muscles and brittle bones.

I know Yuuri would dislike the idea when he returned to his normal self but I could make him forget. 

Every instinct in my body wanted to ravage him, here and now. Penetrate him deeper than any person, man or woman, could ever reach.  Leave my mark all  over his clear skin and watch as they bloomed darker and darker before disappearing. I couldn’t stop myself from growling deep in my chest due to thought of leaving our story on both of our skins. I knew my scent dared another person to try to take him away from me because I would tear them limb from limb before they could ever touch my Yuuri.

**My Yuuri.**

Did I have the right to say this?

It is true I had told him most of what I felt for him but he never answered me about how he felt.

I noticed the way he looked at me.

I knew that when others spoke to him about me that he always complimented me. The simple way that he blushed and giggled nervously when we spoke was meant for me to experience with my senses. Unfortunately, for all I know that could just mean that he was shy. With the way he watched Shareek and Tamaki, anyone would believe that he blushed a lot for a man. 

And that cursed Minami. 

If the young Omega weren’t Yuuri’s friend, he would have been abandoned somewhere in the woods for flirting with Yuuri all the time. 

It was my upbringing that helped me hold myself back from staging an accident to rid myself of the cock haired heathen and I would be lying to myself if I didn’t acknowledge how many times I thought of ridding him from my men.

But that would only anger Yuuri and I had seen him angry. 

I have to admit, the way his face reddens only makes me want to tease him more and capture the lips that yelled at me but I didn’t want Yuuri to be anxious. I never wanted to see him scared or worried ever again. As mine, he would never feel those feeling ever again if I could stop it.

As I laid beside Yuuri’s exhausted body, tormented from a few hours of exhausted masturbation on his own part and teasing on mine, I watched the rise and fall of his chest. He had fallen asleep for a few moments, apparently to break the constant cycle his stamina forced him to take. He hadn’t gone into a heat haze since his second one that I had only witnessed all of and I knew that soon, he would need my help. 

Only during his heat haze though.

When he was perfectly coherent, he was too nervous to let me help him. 

Also, he was terribly embarrassed at the natural way his slick came or that he would lazily pull at himself absentmindedly.

He even made me stand and look away so I wouldn’t get uncomfortable or touch him more than necessary.

But I could smell and hear him.

I could hear the beautiful mewls and gasps breaking the silence in the room. My adept ears heard the echoes of slick squelching against Yuuri’s swelling hole and I knew that if I were even a little less of a man, I would snatch him up and take him then. His moans would seep out of tightened lips and I almost begged him to let me help him but restrained myself in order to let him come to me. I wouldn’t push him to do anything he didn’t want to. I knew how that felt and it wasn’t something I would do to someone I loved as much as I loved Yuuri.

**I loved Yuuri.**

Once he finished, he begged for me to hold him, just wrap my body around his in the most intimate way possible. He complained of being cold and with the way he shook, I wouldn’t let him go until he told me to. Holding onto his warm body, I waited, wrapping the furs and sheets around our wrapped bodies. I waited until he would need me and when he did, I’d give him my all, just like he would do for me. 

  
  
  
  


It started with shallow gasps and broken breaths.

I had fallen asleep and had I not known Yuuri was in heat, I would have thought he just had the flu. With his body shaking, Yuuri’s skin was flamed red and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Slightly slippery and still dressed only on his upper half, Yuuri began to squirm under the weight of the thin sheet and furs that covered his body. His back was laid against my chest and it took me a moment to realize that he was shaking.

“Yuuri, what is it?” I whispered, hoping to not stir the man. I received a whine as he reached for where my arm held onto his waist. Interlocking his fingers with mine, he dragged my hands up his chest. I flushed a bit at the feeling of hard muscles and pointed nipples against my calloused fingertips. Yuuri moaned as my hands travelled up and when I reached the dips of his collarbones, he rolled his hips back against my groin. I stifled a gasp as I tried to stay as still as possible but when Yuuri pulled my hands to his mouth and licked deliciously down my palm, I couldn’t take it. “Yuuri, what are you doing?”

“Want to have a little fun, Alpha?” He mewled, grinding his ass harder against my groin. I felt my cock twitch as he ground again, giggling at the sound of me gasping. “Feels like you want me. You want me really bad.”

“No, Yuuri,” I forced out, trying to pull my hand from Yuuri’s grip. Suddenly his hands tightened like a vice and kept my fingers in his own. I hadn’t realized how strong Yuuri was until this moment.

“You don’t want to have fun with me?” He pouted, turning to face me, lashes nearly covering his chestnut brown eyes. As I looked down at him, I could see his blown pupils and glistening lips, a tiny pink tongue peeking out to wet them even more. Trailing a finger over his bottom lip, Yuuri dragged saliva down in wet trail over his chest. “I thought you liked me, Alpha.”

“I do like you, Yuuri,” I muttered, reaching a hand up to gently pat him on the head. When my hand made contact, Yuuri burst into a fit of giggles.

“Good,” he smiled, leaning over to place a kiss on my cheek. “Then fuck me, Alpha. Hard.”

“What?”

“Fuck me, please,” he uttered, grinding further into my hips, making every muscle in my lower stomach tighten. “Fuck me like you mean it. I know you do. I know you want to. I can smell it.”

Saliva pooled in the corner of his mouth as he leaned forward to kiss the corner of my mouth, trailing his tongue down to my neck. I gaped in shock at him, frozen from the change in attitude. As Yuuri reached over to slide a warm hand over my chest, I felt a spring of electricity jolt me back to consciousness.

“No, Yuuri,” I scolded, snatching his hands off of my chest. I sighed as Yuuri’s lip quivered and his eyes filled with water. “No, No, No, No.”

Suddenly, his eyes burst and tears fall like waterfalls. “You don’t like me Alpha! You want to get rid of your Omega?”

“No, Detka,” I smiled, grabbing his hands. Maybe if I calmed him down enough, I wouldn’t have to worry about watching him cry. “You know I like you, remember?”

“Yeah,” he whimpered, some tears still falling. “But you don’t want to have sex with me! You don’t want to fuck me!”

“No, I do!” I immediately backtracked, remembering what Yuuri said. “No, I mean, not now, Yuuri. We will wait until you and I are ready.”

“I’m ready!” He jumped, his previous behavior out of the window. He yanked his hands out of my grip and in one fluid motion, pinned me on my back, his hips slotted around mine. I forgot how strong Yuuri was as his grip held my hands above my head, making it hard for me to pull from him. I laid, body surrounded by Yuuri, and the feel of Yuuri’s slick accumulating over my pants. His scent was getting stronger and stronger and I could feel myself slowly losing my grip on reality. “You know I’m always ready for you, Alpha! My body is begging for you to fill me with your seed.”

“Y-Yuuri!” I could feel him grind his ass over my cock in long slow motions, making every muscle in my lower stomach clench with arousal. Leaning forward, Yuuri took one hand and began to slowly unbutton the front of my shirt. When my chest was completely exposed, Yuuri leaned forward and sucked hard enough for me to hiss at the painful bites. Once he looked down at his handiwork, he licked each spot tenderly. I squirmed at the small licks that he left and I could feel the naughty way he rode me. I was starting to harden into a painful point as he rutted deeper with each twist of his hips. “We-We can’t.”

“Don’t worry, Alpha,” he chuckled, gazing down on me with a heated gaze. “I’ll take good care of you. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe  
> <3 Tori-Chan and Lady Ackerman-san


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff and sheep fluff

I opened my eyes, straining against the bits of light that ricocheted off of the blank walls of the room. I tried to focus on the body that was burning beside me, wondering how it got there and what it was doing beside me. My arm was wound around what looked to be the body of a man peppered in angry scratches and deep hickeys. His back was taut with muscle and his shoulders were comfortably huddled against the pillow, stretching sinews of muscles in the most delicious of ways. Moving my hands up a bit, I felt the tight muscle running beneath my hands. I immediately blushed at the forwardness I showed before retracting my arm from around his body in one slow movement. In doing so, I caused the sheet to fall from my shoulders and chest only to reveal my completely naked body.

And so was the man I had previously held.

The arch of his spine and the plump of his butt was just enough to make me keen a bit, but fear jumped in my chest at the thoughts running through my mind.

I tried to jump out of the bed but found that my hips were too sore. Sore enough that the little bit of movement necessary to sit was unbearable. I looked down at the man next to me, seeing the planes of his shoulders and the beautiful blooming red marks on his skin. I knew they were mine because of the state we were in and for some reason, I was really proud. 

Those marks were mine.

I had left them on the skin of the person next to me.

Every line and every bite was created by my own body painted perfectly on his.

It was a little crazy and new to see this man naked and covered in brands from me. It made all the fear I had dissolve into nothing. I reached out to shake the man's shoulder as gently as I could, trying to wake him. He stirred, groaning a bit as he stretched his arms above his head. I watched in amazement as the strong muscles in his back shifted and moved. Turning in one sloven movement, the man faced me with cerulean eyes wide.

I gasped as I faced Prince Victor.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” I mumbled, covering my mouth in horror. “I couldn’t have. I wouldn’t have!”

I had had sex with Victor!

How could I do that!

How could I stoop so low and use my body to have sex with him!

How could I-

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Victor asked, his husk filled voice sending shivers down my spine. “Are you feeling a lot of pain? Does your back hurt again?”

“We did, you and I, No!” I couldn’t think of what to say. I was too shocked and just as equally scared. “How? Why? Not again!”

“Wait, my love, wait,” he smiled, reaching up to grab my hands. Facing him, I could see more marks peppering his chest and I felt the heat reach my face. “We didn’t have sex.”

“What?”

“We didn’t have sex,” he repeated, a smile growing on his face.

“B-B-B-But-”

“Yuuri, dorogoy, detka, my dear and my heart,” he smiles, kissing the tips of each of my fingers as he says each name. “You didn’t want us to have sex, so we didn’t have sex. You’re still a virgin in regards to me.”

I looked down at him with new eyes.

We didn’t have sex.

I could cry right now. 

“We didn’t have sex?” I repeated, throwing myself back down on the bed. I felt more than heard Victor laughing beside me and as I lifted my head to peer over at him, I smiled. “Thank God.”

“Why did you say it like that, Yuuri?” Victor smiled, looking down at me with adoration. “You don’t want to have sex with me?”

“Yes,” I answered quickly but immediately regretted it. “No! In time! I mean-”

“Oh, Yuuri,” he chuckled, pulling his fringe behind his ear. “I was only kidding. I already know that you want to have sex with me.”

“What?”

“You were begging me to have sex with you,” he whispered, leaning over to place his face inches from mine. Lazily draping his fingers on down the tops of my shoulders, he lowered his voice to a beautiful low. “At one point you jumped on my lap and ground your ass so hard against me that I was sure if I wasn’t in love with you, I’d have taken you nice and slow then.”

My eyes widened as he continued to speak. Red hot heat boiling over in my chest. Was my heat not over? Or was this something else entirely? As I looked over at the man that sat beside me, I felt the softest of smiles grace my face. This man had every opportunity to take me at my weakest. Force me to bear his children or even rape me if he wanted but he sat there and helped me through it. Catered to every wish that I had given him. Was this really someone that I could trust my life with? There was so much more I wanted to learn about him and something told me he wanted to know about me. When the time came for us to finally be together, we would. 

“Um,” I gulped, trying to speak with a dry throat. “How long was my heat?” I asked, reaching out to smooth his hair out more. Victor leaned into the touch, vibrating with happiness.

“It’s been a week since your-”

“A WEEK!” I shouted, jumping up from the bed again. I hobbled as best as I could to my bag but as I tried to bend over, I couldn’t reach it without feeling searing pain my hips. Victor walked over slowly, still completely naked, to pick the bag up and place it on the bed. I tried to avert my gaze, with much restraint, as to not stare at his naked body but he wasn’t as bashful. I could feel his eyes roaming down the planes of my body, the sensation creeping up my back. “Victor, why didn’t you tell me this from the beginning? You should have moved me.”

“Why are you so upset? We’re in no rush,” he replied, stopping my hands as they ripped through my bag. “Yuuri. We leave when you can leave without wincing in pain.”

“I’m fine,” I rebutted, reaching for the bag again but Victor held it out of reach. “Victor! I feel fine!”

“Really? Honey, you can’t even stand.” I stretched as far as I could to take the bag from him but my legs started to twitch and gave out under me. I fell to the floor, knees hitting the ground roughly. Victor dropped the bag to lean over and help me stand again. Our skin was covered in days old sweat and I could smell the sex permeating off in sticky brilliance. His heady scent was welcomed but there was a point where it could burn the insides of my nostrils.

“We stink,” I groaned, wrinkling my nose.

“You wouldn’t let me shower because I smelled like you,” Victor chuckled, lifting me to a better position by tightening his grip on my waist. “How about we take a bath together?”

“Uh, I think that’s a little-” 

“Stop worrying, Yuuri,” Victor smiled, lifting me up in one go. “I’ve seen you naked and I’ve even done some things only I can remember to your body. You shouldn’t be nervous about taking a bath with me ever again.”

“V-Victor!”

“Yuuri!” He smiled, his mouth making the cutest shape of a heart. “Let me pamper you, detka. I doubt you allow yourself time to breath.”

He wasn’t wrong but that didn’t mean I had the right to take the time off. We were behind schedule by a whole week and if that continued, Victor would be missing his duties in Nikiforov. Not to mention I was way too excited to see how Nikiforov actually was like. I didn’t fight though as Victor laid me in the tub and let the water fall from the faucet. I winced a bit at the feel of the cool water against my skin but as Victor raised the temperature to a normal level, I eased in the water. He handed me the bar of soap that smelled of lavender and chrysanthemum before going to his own bag. As he dug around, I scrubbed every inch of me until nearly a quarter of the soap was gone. In doing so, I found petals of the lavender and chrysanthemum in the soap that slowly melted away into the clear water. Draining the water, I looked over to Victor to see if he was ready to bathe.

“Oh, don’t try to step out of the tub yet,” he chuckled, carrying a bottle with him as he walked over, stark naked and proud. “I want you to wash my hair and clean my back.”

“I-I couldn’t do that!”

“Oh, yes you can,” he smiled, walking over to the tub, I tried to move away from the faucet in order to give him room but he ushered for me to move up as he slotted himself behind me. I pulled my knees to my chest, ignoring the pain in my hips, in order to give him room, but as Victor reached over to turn the faucet on and plug the tub, he wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me back. I jumped as my back made contact with his chest, not used to the feel of his slippery skin on mine. Victor moved his long limbs around my body and reached out of the tub to pick up two bottles and a basin to place in my lap. “I’ve wanted to do this since the day we bathed in the lake together.”

“What?”

“I wanted to take a bubble bath with you since the lake,” he explained, pouring the soap liquid into the water and swishing it around. Immediately, enormous bubbles began to flood the space and some escaped into the air around us. Victor giggled like a five year old as he added more liquid even though it wasn’t needed. Once we were entirely covered in white bubbles and soap, I laughed at his childish nature as I rubbed the liquid into my skin. It smelled slightly spicy and had a hint of honey. 

“Do you take bubble baths often, Prince Victor?” 

“As often as I’m allowed,” he said, leaning forward to lean his head on my shoulder. “Which isn’t a lot so I cherish these moments with you.”

My heart warmed to that and I found myself unwinding the muscles in my tense legs and leaning back to stay flush against Victor. He sighed as our bodies met and I left my head on his shoulders as some of the exhaustion of several days of heat took effect. Playing a bit with the bubbles, I reached down to the strong hands that were placed at my sides. Victor hadn’t touched me directly with his hands but had instead decided to move them as much as the space provided. Pulling his hands to lay on my laps, I brought his right hand above the water. 

His finger pads had already started to prune and the small hairs above his knuckles appeared darker than the ones on his head. As I pulled apart his fingers and investigated the callouses and divots, learning every line and crease they had, Victor stayed completely still, not breathing too deeply or moving more than needed. Leaning over, I placed the back of his hand against my lips for just a moment before placing it back on where it was.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, leaning forward to speak in my ear. Goosebumps build all over as he said that, earning me a chuckle from Victor. “Can I wash your hair?”

“Why would you want to do that?” I asked, turning as much as the tub let me. “It’s not as fun as you make it sound.”

“But I want the honor to do so,” he said, leaning over to grab another bottle. It smelled just like the bubble bath but with a bit of cinnamon added in. I nodded my head as Victor pooled some water in his hands and poured it over my head. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could as Victor squeezed out the shampoo and lathered my head with it. I hummed as the tips of his nails rubbed into my scalp and in no time I was easing into the touch. “Feels good?”

“Yeah,” I moaned, leaning deeper into Victor. Victor scrubbed until my hair was squeaky clean and then grabbing the basin, he poured water over my hair, washing the dirt along with it. Once he was satisfied, he handed me the bottle of shampoo. “You’re turn.”

Standing up, Victor switched spots with me and sat between my legs leaning back a bit. I leaned against the back of the tub in order to not strain my back. Looking at his back, I sighed at the marks I had left in my heat, seeing them better in the close quarters. I wondered if they hurt as bad as they looked. I ran a hand over some of them and felt the little bits of healing scabs that were forming over time. 

“It didn’t hurt if you were wondering,” Victor chuckled, his shoulders shaking. “I don’t even remember getting them.”

“C-Can I ask you something, Victor?”

“Of course.”

“What exactly did we do that made me scratch you like this?” I honestly didn’t understand if I wanted to know the answer to my own question but it seemed unfair that Victor knew more about me than I did.

“Well, that seems a little forward for you, Yuuri,” he chuckled, his fingers trailing down the length of my calves. I could hear the smile in his voice and I knew that he was happy about our current situation. “But if you want to know, I’ll tell you when you start washing my hair.”

I grunted as I grabbed the basin and poured water over Victor’s head. Pouring some of the shampoo in my hands, I began to rub in soothing circles until bubbles formed. I could feel the softness and trail my fingers through the natural part in his hair. Gripping different section of his  fringe in the lightest touch, I lathered layers of soap on  “Now. Explain.”

“This was after your fourth or fifth haze in your heat,” he began, leaning back to give me more access to his head. “You had begged me enough times to touch you and you didn’t say I couldn’t so I decided to, uh, help you out.”

My fingers stopped their movements as I looked down at Victor, red blooming beautifully on his pale neck. Reaching up to touch my hands, Victor pushed them in order to restart my hair washing. “What did you do?”

“You begged me to penetrate but I said no, so you decided to do it yourself, on my lap,” he chuckled, awkwardly. “It was getting hard for both of us and you needed  to hold on to something so you held onto me. You were naked already and I couldn’t stop myself from biting you too. So you kind of have some marks on you too.”

I quickly shot a glance down to my chest to see just around my nipples, angry, reddening bites around them. I gasped at the sight of them and peering at my shoulders I found even more. 

“You prepared yourself so much that I thought you were going to hurt yourself unless I did something so I decided to try and help,” he continued, pointing to his back. “You’ve got some hickeys on your back too and your lower hips.”

“Oh no,” I groaned, letting my hands fall. “Everyone’s going to think we had sex!”

“They already think that,” Victor stated, reaching for the basin. He poured water over his head cleansing himself of the soap. He stepped out of the tub, pulling the plug and reaching for a towel left on the small stool. He dried himself and put on a pair of underwear before coming to help me up. I stood as best as I could in the tub as Victor handed me a towel. He grabbed a smaller one to help dry my legs and shoulders but left me to dry the more private areas. We were both dirt free now and Victor gave me the chance to put my own underwear on.

“Why do they think that?”

“I told them you weren’t feeling well when Yurio came to check on us on the third day,” he explained. “Yurio yelled that we had had sex and were holding up the party so he sent everyone except Shareek and Tamaki to Nikiforov. He said that when we were done ‘fucking’ we can go home.”

“Why would Yurio do that?”

“Technically, we did have sex,” Victor tried to ease in but I glared at him as he begun. “I mean, I’ll scold him later.”

“Thank you,” I mumbled, leaning on him to reach the bed. “I should be fine tomorrow.” It was Victor’s turn to glare as I tried to redeem myself. “No, I’m serious! I heal pretty fast, especially when it’s dealing with muscles.”

“You promise you will be fine Yuuri,” he stated more than asked. “I am in no rush.”

“Yes,” I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder. “I promise that I will be fine. You need to return and do your duties as Prince. I’ve taken you away from the castle long enough.”

“You sound like Yurio,” he smirked, seating me on the bed. “I don’t do anything but sign papers and meet villagers.”

“That is important work, Victor,” I smiled, pointing to my bag on the floor. “But you won’t make it unless you feed me soon or, I swear, I’ll eat you breakfast.”

“I think that’s a good way to die,” he joked, handing me my bag. “Being eaten by my Yuuri.”

I snorted, grabbing the clothes Victor let me borrow and pulling the shirt over my head. Victor helped me put my pants on and as I waited for him, I watched him expertly brush his hair back and dress in simple, loose pants and a vest. “You know, since we are so close, we might as well just go now and then I can rest later in Nikiforov.”

“Oh, there will be no rest for someone like you when you arrive in Nikiforov,” he explained, grabbing a towel to dry my hair with. “Everyone is going to want to see who I’ve brought with me and once my family and personal friends see you, they’ll ask millions of questions.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” he smiled, letting my damp hair dry via the air. “I won’t let them touch you. I promise you that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, quick challenge!  
> I want to see if someone can guess my name, just for kicks. It starts with a C so that's the first clue. 
> 
> Comment what you think it is and what you want to see in upcoming chapters and if you guess right, I'll add what you want into my story. I like to have input so this is the perfect shot!  
> <3 Tori-chan and Lady Ackerman (who is one in the same :3)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you beautiful fans :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little history lesson for those that need some informations

“ So sleeping beauty finally leaves her nest,” Shareek joked as I walked over to the dark wood slab they called a table. It was covered in plates filled with food and drinks that I could only assume were Nikirovian delights. Large cuts of meat and piles of exotic fruit were all over the table with large jugs of Nikirovian Vodka and Wine. I’d stay away from that and hope and pray they had water. Nikolai walked out with Tamaki holding a plate with an entire roasted fish on it. Setting it down, Nikolai joined in Shareek’s teasing.

“It did take you a while to actually come out of that room, Yuuri,” Nikolai chuckled, reaching for the knife to carve the steaming fish. “I had planned on giving you this aged fish once you left the room as a gift but you took such a long time, I couldn't wait.”

“Gomenasai!” I replied, feeling my face turn red. “Um, I’m sorry to have made you wait for me.”

“It’s no problem, Yuuri,” Tamaki answered, a small smile on his face. 

“Did you at least enjoy your time with Victor?” Shareek asked, grabbing for a leg of a partially carved hog. He was quickly slapped away by Tamaki but found a way to grab a chicken wing. “We tried to stay out of your way. Especially with the way Victor growled at us when we came to check on both of you. Even though we are mated and bonded.”

“He growled at you?” 

“Loudly too,” Nikolai added, sitting at the head of the table. “Scared half of the Alphas in his party. They thought you were being eaten alive.”

My face burned as hot as the fish listening to Nikolai explain. “Is that why everyone left?”

“Oh, no,” Shareek mumbled, his mouth filled with chicken. “Yurio was sick of dealing with Victor so he decided to take everyone with him. He’s planning on making Victor suffer once they arrived home. He’s probably piling up work for him to do now.”

“So it had nothing to do with you worrying about how my hips, eh Victor,” I grunted, eyeing Victor who sat beside me. He looked up and decided not to answer me as he grabbed for some food to stuff in his mouth. “Smart boy.”

Tamaki hummed a chuckle as Shareek bellowed loud enough to shake the room. Nikolai looked at us with his hand stroking his beard. 

“You two seem different than before,” Nikolai pondered, reaching out for a mug of vodka. “Much closer to your priyatel’.”

“Well that happens when you bathe together in a tiny tub,” Victor chirped, leaning over to rub his shoulder against mine. I nudged him back over as I began to fill my plate with the fruit I knew and chicken. I wasn’t a big believer in eating meat that I couldn’t pronounce. 

“Not everyone needs to know we bathed together, Victor,” I grumbled, stuffing some fruit in my mouth. Some of the juice leaked from my mouth and I had to lick the corner of my mouth clean. When I looked up, I noticed that Victor was staring at my lips more than was comfortable. “Control your emotions.”

“They are controlled,” he chuckled, reaching over to wipe some juice I had missed. “They are completely focused on you.”

“Since you are so focused on me,” I smiled, speaking as sweetly as possible. “I want to head for Nikiforov after lunch.”

“You mean dinner,” Tamaki intervened, lifting his head from his warm drink. “It is already rather late. The sun has gone down.”

“You have no choice but to leave in the morning at first light,” Shareek added, leaning back after his feast. “Plus, I don’t want to trek through fifteen feet of snow at night. It’s too stressful.”

“Fifteen feet!”

“The blizzard from a week ago blanketed most of Nikiforov except for the western plain areas,” Nikolai responded. “It’s nearly impossible to go by horse at night because of it. Also, if there was anyway to get out, you’d have to travel all night. It turned a usual days journey to Nikiforov into two according to Yuri.”

“Then we are in no rush,” Victor smiled, victorious. I sighed, giving up on arguing for the moment. I just didn’t want to stay in the inn any longer if I was given the opportunity. Thinking back, I wondered why Shareek and Tamaki were left with us. Then I remembered it was because they were bonded and mated. I didn’t really understand what that meant and its significance but it seemed fairly important to them. 

“Shareek. Tamaki. If you don’t mind, can you please answer a personal question for me?”

Tamaki and Shareek shared a look before Shareek said, “Shoot.”

“What does it mean to be bonded?” Victor spewed the vodka he was drinking as Shareek chuckled. I looked at them with a bit of confusion not understanding the reactions of those around me. “What?”

“I guess most of us believed since you’re an Omega,” Tamaki explained, a small smirk on his lips. “But you don’t know anything about bonding or mating, do  you?”

“Well, I know mating is when you, y-you know,” I stammered, looking down at the cold plate in front of me. “But they never explained bonding to us. Nihon was such a small town so I didn’t get the primary education needed for someone without a second gender. When I started going to Gypsy dance school, we only learned about the mechanics of mating and we were always told to let our partners choose what they wanted.”

“What do you mean by that, Yuuri?” Victor asked, setting his nearly empty mug on the table. 

“Having sex as an Omega isn’t for love in Leroy,” I explained, fidgeting a bit in my seat. “You do as your partner wishes and then you bear their children if need be. That’s it.”

“How horrible,” Nikolai grunted, frustration setting on his face. “Ingrid would be furious.”

“Who’s Ingrid?”

“My late wife,” he responded. “She was an Omega as well. Nikirovian through and through. Stubborn as a damn hog and didn’t take unnecessary shit from anyone. You could say the reason Yuri is the way he is is because that women reared him until he was nine years old.”

“You were married to an Omega? But you’re-I mean.”

“I’m not royalty” He chuckled at the frigidness of my shoulders. “In Nikiforov, Omegas have more rights. They do marry royalty but that doesn’t stop them from choosing whomever they want to choose.”

I stared at him a little confused as he continued to explain but one question came to mind. “Were you two mated and bonded?”

“Niet, we were only mated,” he replied sadly. “Ingrid believed that you could only bond the right way once.”

“The right way?”

“The way bonding works is you bite the base of your partner's neck until they bleed,” Shareek began, pointing to the base of Tamaki’s neck. Where he pointed was a healed but permanent scar in the shape of a mouth. “Once that mark is created, your souls are intertwined in the most spiritual, physical and emotional way possible. Some even say they are able to communicate through the marks on their necks. The sad thing is, an Omega can be bonded multiple times if bitten by multiple people. It’s said they can be ripped apart mentally from the stress. There are even rumors that if you’re bonded mate died, you hear echoes of what they thought if you bond with another person.”

“That’s horrible,” Victor whispered, reaching over to hold my hand. I hadn’t realized that I was shaking and as he placed my hand in his, he rubbed soothing circles over my wrist, just above my scent gland. “I won’t allow that to happen to you, Yuuri.”

“None of us will,” Tamaki added, leaning a shoulder on Shareek. “It’s horrible to think that someone would purposely do that.”

I couldn’t think of someone cruel enough to do that either.

Well, that wasn’t true. I knew King JJ would do that if he wanted to torture someone for not listening to him. There were over two hundred countries out there filled with Omegas that were used by several Alphas every day. I was positive there were some that were bonded by many. After all, it sounded like a bond mark was a sign that you were owned by someone else. If a person liked, they could just mark you when they felt like it. It wasn’t uncommon for some Omegas to not know what was happening until the very end. People like me.

Had I not met Victor, I’d have spent my last heat having sex with King JJ in order to give him an heir. Once he was done with me, he’d leave me to bear the child by myself and once that child was born I’d never see them again. They’d never know the person who sat with them and made sure they were nurtured. 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, tightening his grip on my hand. “You don’t have to ever worry about this.”

“You don’t want to bond with me?” I asked, looking over to him with a bit of sadness in my voice. 

“Of course I would love to, Detka, but if you are too scared, I’d never put you through that,” he responded, grasping my shoulders. “I’d never want anything that painful to happen to you.”

I honestly believed him too. 

Sure, Victor said the first thing that came to his mind but I knew that everything he said aloud he held true for himself. 

“Thank you, Victor,” I smiled, reaching up to hold his cheek in my hand.

“You guys have no shame in front of your friends,” Shareek chuckled, beating his hand against the thick wood table. “Just a week ago Yuuri wouldn’t touch Victor and now Victor can touch whatever he wants.”

“We’re like lovers, right?” Victor smiled, his lips forming the usual wide heart. “Just so full of love!”

“Victor, shut up,” I grumbled, standing up from the table. Victor stood as well, waving at those left at the table. I stomped back to our basement apartment not closing the door behind me in order to let Victor in. I was acting like an embarrassed teenager but I didn’t want to admit how happy it made me feel that Victor thought of us as lovers. I truly believed that because he stayed with me through one of the hardest parts of being an Omega that I was lucky to have him. He did everything I could have asked of him and more. He carried me to the tub when I was too weak to do so myself and given the opportunity to do things to me when I wasn’t able to remember.

“What is the problem, milaya?” Victor asked as I threw myself on the bed. I had my face stuffed into my pillow and honestly, I couldn’t feel my hips after all the sitting and stomping. “Frustrated? Tired? Sexually-frustrated?”

“Trust me, I’m not sexually-frustrated,” I giggled, laying on my arms. “I’m just overwhelmed a bit.”

“Explain,” Victor said, joining me on the bed. He leaned against the wall the bed was pushed against in order to look down at me. 

“I’m worried about meeting your family and going to Nikiforov,” I began, looking over to him. “Like what if they don’t like me or if they kick me out? Then I don’t want the thing we have to go south just because one of us is more into the other than the other is ready for. Then I have to worry about repercussions that are set for us in the future because we have had it so good for people who weren’t supposed to stay together and -”

“Yuuri, darling,” Victor intervened, moving over to press his body close to mine. “Why worry about things we can’t control?”

I stared at him, eyes wide as he continued to talk.

“So what if my parents don’t like you?” He started, reaching over to push my fluffed hair back against my scalp. “Then we’ll leave just the two of us to have children in all of the different countries. So what if we both don’t completely understand how we feel about each other? As long as we reach the end goal of falling in love, what does it matter?” Gripping my hand in his own, Victor looked at me with fire in his eyes. “There is nothing that is going to separate us from one another. No hail, tornado, earthquake or person will get between you and me. I’m ready to live the rest of my life together with you, Yuuri.”

I stared at him unable to speak or breath.

It was true that I could feel some of his feelings in the way he looked at me and the way he spoke to me but there was always that devil that sat on my shoulder. The same devil that tried to tell me that this was only because of my second gender or that he just felt as though I was someone that needed his affection for the moment. I couldn’t lie to him though. 

I couldn’t see myself living the rest of my life with him.

**I just couldn’t.**

But I didn’t have the heart to tell him that now. Not when he was pouring his heart out to me. 

Not when he loved me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good try folks but none of you were close :(  
> Here is a second and third clue.  
> I'm from America (the Northern one) and I live by the beach. So my name is beachy!
> 
> Thanks for playing Victuurians!  
> <33333


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with the angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I've kinda been dumping stuff on you guys. If ya'll have questions that own't give spoilers, please ask. I like to keep ya'll in the right.
> 
> from Tori-chan: PREPARE FOR THE TEARS

 

I woke to the feel of an empty bed. 

The sheets were wrapped around me perfectly and the fur skins were placed over my shoulders to keep me warm. It had gotten much colder last night than it had over the past week but I was sure the only reason I felt it was because I wasn’t in heat anymore. Nikolai had given us new sheets because they were covered in slick and cum making it really disgusting to sleep in. Watching him carry those sheets out in a wicker basket was probably the most embarrassed I had been in a very long time. I was lucky enough that he walked in as soon as Victor finished confessing his want to keep me by his side for the rest of his life. I had quickly attached to Nikolai when he arrived and I could only assume Victor noticed. He didn’t bring up our conversation for the rest of the night. Once we dressed for bed, Victor slept as far from me as the mattress allowed. I could feel the cold air around us and I didn’t like it.

I hoped Victor understood that I just couldn’t answer him right away.

**It was too soon.**

I pulled the covers from my body and looked around to find my bag. For some reason, it wasn’t anywhere to be found but where my suitcase was last night was a pile of clothes left for me. Placed together was a set of thick jackets, heavy hiking boots and pants that were made of three or four bits of fabric. Putting everything on, I felt more and more like a tent. I was sweating as I walked out of the basement apartment, taking a quick glance back to say bye. This small apartment in a tiny inn in the middle of the forest had formed me to be a newer person than when I arrived. It was a bit sad leaving the area knowing I won’t be returning for a while.

Walking up to the living area, I realized that no one was around. The table that was filled with food only a few hours ago was covered in bags and gear. The heavy couches were emptied of people and the inn seemed so lifeless without anyone in it. I walked over to the heavy oak door and pushed, watching as a wall of snow, probably two feet high, fell in front of me. I eased around to see a beautiful blanket of snow covering leafless trees and naked bushes. The sun was high in the sky but it didn’t seem to bring any warmth to the crisp air around me. The stables that I was barely able to see a week ago were now cleaned of snow. Tying up horses and packing the lone wagon with bags was Tamaki, dressed a little lighter than I was. Once he noticed my arrival, he waved before continuing to work.

When I arrived at the shed, feet crunching in the snow, I realized that Frostbite wasn’t tied up. I saw Amesh was gone too and looking over Tamaki’s horse, Arai, was fitted to pull the wagon. I hadn’t seen Nikolai or Shareek on the way here and this was beginning to startle me. Tamaki didn’t look worried so I could only think that he knew they were somewhere else. I began to reach for bags and supplies in order to help Tamaki as best as I could.

“You are worried,” Tamaki stated, handing me a bag filled with fruit and dried meat. 

“Just a bit,” I responded, placing the bag in the wagon. “You were the first person I saw when I woke up.”

“Am I not to your satisfaction?” Tamaki chuckled, his silent whispery laugh comforting. 

“Oh, no,” I quickly said, nearly dropping a chest. “You are great to talk to, Tamaki!”

“I was only joking, Yuuri,” he said, taking the chest from me. “I supposed you were referring to Victor’s absence.”

“Well, not really,” I replied, leaning against the wagon. “But now that you mention it, where are Shareek and Victor?”

“They didn’t say where they were going,” he answered, refusing to talk more on the subject. 

We silently filled the wagon and returned to the inn just an hour later. When we went inside we met Nikolai who prepared a hearty breakfast for us. To be honest, the five or six pounds I saw around my waist was probably from Nikolai’s home cooking. Most of his cooking was meat and fruit. He didn’t believe in vegetables apparently and meat healed everything. It was a wonder that Yurio wasn’t fat or a big ball of muscle from all of the food.

Victor and Shareek didn’t return until the sun was midway in the sky. They entered fairly quiet and sat at the table as if the hadn’t left the inn at all. Nikolai brought out some of the leftovers that didn’t need to be reheated and they both went to town. Shareek nearly stood on the table with how vigorously he was eating and Victor’s table manners were as elegant as usual but he seemed to be shoveling a bit faster than normal. Victor didn’t look at me when he came in the inn nor did he speak to me like Shareek did. I was positive Shareek and Tamaki noticed but they were kind enough to not say anything. 

Once every was full and goodbyes for Nikolai were given, Victor pulled me to the side to speak to me.

“Are you excited about finally going to Nikiforov?”

“Of course,” I said, shuffling a bit on my feet. “It’s the first time in a long time for me to be away from Leroy.”

“There are some things you are going to have to understand,” he replied, his voice not as cheerful as usual. “You are going to have to keep it a secret that you are an Omega.”

“What? Why is that?” I asked, searching his face for answers. “Everyone in your party knows I’m an Omega.”

“The few people that do, know better than to tell anyone that you’re an Omega,” he answered, a bit darkly. “They fear punishment or worse.”

“I thought that Omegas were liked in Nikiforov.”

“They are,” he replied, looking everywhere but at me. “But Royalty isn’t exactly permitted to have unbonded or wedded Omegas around them. They wouldn’t allow you to stay with me if they knew you were unwedded and not bonded to me.”

That was why I was so wanted at Leroy’s party.

It wasn’t because they were Alphas or because they were just disgusting individuals. It was because Royalty didn’t really get to be around Omegas. It was probably because their families didn’t believe in being around anyone other than Alphas or Betas of high status. 

**Omegas were seen as things to bring you status or give you nightly entertainment.**

**How could I allow myself to forget?**

“You brought me with you knowing that people wouldn’t allow an Omega to stay by you?” I whispered, feeling my chest tighten. “How could you be so selfish!”

“Me?” He asked, his face filled with shock. “You call me selfish! I brought you here so you wouldn’t be stuck in Leroy under King JJ! You knew that I thought you were special and you still came with me without understanding your own feelings about me. You are the selfish one! All you’ve done is used me as a taxi!”

“Are you serious?” I retorted, feeling my face burn and water boil from my eyes. “I was going to be put into slavery! I, days away from losing the little rights I had and you-”

I stopped myself before I said something I shouldn’t. 

I didn’t want Victor to look down at me more than he was now.

“You know what? You don’t even need to know,” I grunted, looking at him with disdain apparent on my face. “Just tell me what you want me to be, oh great Alpha, and I’ll be it.”

“Don’t act like that, Yuuri,” he started, reaching a hand out to hold my arm. I moved just out of reach. “I’m only doing this to make it easier on you. I’m trying to help.”

“And I’m doing this to make it easier for you.”

Victor looked at me with dark blue eyes and pale cheeks. “Fine,” he finally said, dropping his arm. “Yurio has explained that to the household that you are a dancer from Nippon that has come to learn more about Nikiforov. Since I’m an advocate for performing arts, it doesn’t look suspicious.”

“Suspicious,” I repeated, looking down at my feet. “Do I need to change my name too? Want me to dress like a women and flirt with any Alpha that walks by? Trust me, I can be a stereotypical Omega when need be.”

“Yuuri, stop,” he groaned, shuffling his feet. “Just be your beautiful self and it should be fine.”

“But the beautiful Yuuri you like is a gypsy dancing Omega you met at a party in Leroy,” I snapped, glaring at him. “How am I supposed to live with myself if I have to be someone I’m not? If I have to put a facade on just to be able to stay by you?”

Victor didn’t answer me for a moment, trying to find the words.

“Forget it, Victor,” I chuckled, harshly. “I forgot, I’ve been doing that for years now.”

“Dorogoy-”

“Oh, don’t start with the pet names, Victor,” I muttered. “I’ll just deal with this. Just promise me that I won’t have to fake this every moment I’m in Nikiforov and I’ll find a way to deal.”

“I promise, Yuuri,” he said, trying to smile. I knew it was fake and it made me uncomfortable to watch. “I’m sure you’ll love Nikiforov and when you want to be you, just come and spend time with me. You can always be yourself when you’re around me.”

I didn’t answer him as I left him to join Shareek and Tamaki at the table. They were preparing the final touches of preparation. As far as I understood, Nikiforov was just ten hours away. We would reach Nikiforov late tonight or the early morning when no one in the city that surrounded the palace would be awake. We would enter through the back of the palace and in the morning meet up with Yurio to celebrate the Prince’s return. It was a lot to handle and with a few moments left before our departure, I wasn’t really sure if I wanted to leave. Our time at the inn was pretty amazing and it was filled with moments of intimacy that I remembered and some that I didn’t. 

Once I left here, would it really be something better than this?

Or was I just setting myself up for a life that was a different type of cruel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.....  
> Well, not really....  
> not every relationship is perfect all the time.
> 
>  
> 
> Clue number four: My name is eight letters long!
> 
> Clues so far: It starts with a C, I'm from America (the North one) and My name is beachy because I was born by the beach.
> 
>  
> 
> From Tori-chan: Saddle up bitches it's almost time for a shit ton of scenery and some awkward moments between friends.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, my little Arabian-Japanese child's name is pronounced Dee-ana but spelled Dianna.  
> Thank you :3

I refused to ride with Victor. 

I was too upset to actually sit behind him on Frostbite and as we all set to leave, I ignored his outstretched hand and walked over to Shareek. With Tamaki’s permission, I rode with him on Amesh, comfortably and with my head held high though the anxiety boiling in the pit of my stomach was enough to make me feel like puking. 

Victor wasn’t happy about my choice but he didn’t say anything as we started off. We were currently an hour away from reaching the outskirts of Nikiforov’s surrounding town St. Petersburg. As was explained to me, St. Petersburg was made like a port town even though we were further inland than most. Even in the freezing winters, they found a way to export and import goods from all surrounding nations. It was filled with lakes and had mountains too high and cold to climb. After several hours of riding and my persistent questions, we were met with the end of the heavy forests and newer clearer roads were sprouting forth.

We were close enough to see the light that could only stem from the lanterns and street lights surrounding St. Petersburg. Not only that but Shareek told me that the moonlight always seemed to hit Nikiforov, even when it was cloudy.

As we got closer and closer, paths and signs were set up written in English and Nikirovian. The signs I couldn’t read Shareek translated and said that they only warned of bears and wild bats that could come near camps. I didn’t pay any mind to that as I leaned against Shareeks back looking up to the newly cleared skies. I knew that Tamaki wouldn’t mind since he had witnessed the argument between Victor and I and probably understood my need for comfort. Tamaki was such a nice person and he continuously checked on me throughout the trip. I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about their families and heritage. I knew Tamaki was from Nihon and since they were older than me, they had to have a life outside of escorting Victor.

“Shareek, do you and Tamaki have any children or family around?”

“We have a daughter,” he answered, riding alongside Tamaki. “Her name’s Dianna and she lives with Tamaki’s family.”

“Why doesn’t she live with you?”

“We are technically the personal travel guards for Victor,” Tamaki answered, riding confidently. “When Victor goes anywhere outside of Nikiforov, we are to go with him to protect him. In order for her to have a family around her all the time, she stays with her grandparents.”

“Is it alright if I ask a bit of a personal question?”

“You’ve asked them before,” Shareek laughed, making Amesh neigh.

“I just wanted to know how Dianna was made.”

“Dianna was made in my previous marriage,” Shareek answered, his voice a little low. “I didn’t want to be married to her but my family had promised me to her. Once Dianna was born, her mother abandoned her with me and I haven’t seen her since.”

“That’s horrible,” I whispered, tightening my grip on him.

“It was a blessing,” Tamaki interjected, a small smile on his face. 

“True,” Shareek said. “Had she not left and I hadn’t looked for her, I would have never met Tamaki. Tamaki is more of a mother to Dianna than most could ever imagine. Dia doesn’t even care who her mother was because Tamaki cares so much for her.”

“Can I meet her sometime? If, you know, that’s alright with you,” I mumbled, trying not to disturb their conversation.

“Of course!” Shareek bellowed. “She would love to meet an Omega such as yourself. She is currently in gymnastics so she’d love to dance with you!”

“Good, maybe she can teach me something,” I chuckled, thinking about how Dianna would look.

“It may be sooner than you think,” Tamaki replied, pointing in front of us. “We have reached St. Petersburg.”

I quickly looked over Shareek’s shoulder to see the bright lights and spiraled tops of St. Petersburg. The skyline was covered in weirdly shaped roofs in bright blues, dusty reds and deep browns. From where we sat on the backs of our horses we could see the expanses of parks and trails that seemed like they would go on for miles. Frozen lakes and cobblestone bridges were all over too, some bridges higher than the buildings that surrounded them. Wooden carts and old bicycles were set around most homes and horses were tied to posts. Tarped overhangs and covered doors left so much for me to imagine but I knew soon, I’d be able to see them in person. Even though most everything was covered in snow and ice, the elements only made St. Petersburg look more like a magical winter wonderland. In the distance, I could see an enormous palace triple the size of King JJ’s. It wasn’t surrounded by a gate like Leroy’s but it was surrounded by homes and businesses that had more intricate gold plated designs than the others. 

It seemed like a theme of Nikiforov to have gold plated designs and grand mandalas decorated on every surface. As Shareek followed Victor on a smaller path to the palace, I was able to look up and see the dark skies filled with small bits of light provided by the stars. I couldn’t see too many stars like I would see in Nihon but it was enough to make you want to sit and watch them for hours. The closer we got to the palace the more I was able to see how large it was. 

Wide windows and towers shaped like raindrops were a small part of the grandeur of the Nikirovian Palace. Delicate white flowers and gold-plated angels were decorated on the blue and yellow walls. Designed on thousands of individual tiles were blue and white petals and flowers of every shape and size. Crafted and set perfectly among the freshly cut grass sat heavy limestone steps inlaid with blue and red stains. Though it had five small towers with raindrop roofs, one tower was the highest point of them all, reaching skyward for what seemed like miles. It was big enough that I was sure if I stood at the top, I could see the world and touch the stars that twinkled down on me. At it’s peak was a single rod plated in silver and gold and spun to look like a twisted flower petal frozen in time.

It was honestly one of the most bizarre yet the most beautiful places I had ever seen.

“It’s so beautiful here,” I whispered, eager to get off of the horse to see around. “And so peaceful.”

“It’s even prettier during the day when the Nikirovian people open their stores and homes. They wave multicolored flags and silken veils all over,” Shareek replied, pointing to an area near the palace. “Our home where Tamaki’s parents and we live is just over there.”

“You live so close to the palace!”

“We have to,” Tamaki answered. 

“Now that you are in St. Petersburg, you are going to have to ride with Victor,” Shareek said, pulling Amesh to a stop. Victor had already stopped just a few meters in front of us in order for me to climb on. “We must hurry home to relieve Tamaki’s parents of watching over Dianna. It has been a longer trip than we promised her.”

I didn’t really want to ride with Victor but it was obvious that it would be better to make their lives easier. I climbed off of Amesh, patted his mane in thanks and waved them goodbye as they rode off down another street to reach their home. All that was left was Victor, Frostbite and I.

I walked over to stand beside Victor as he sat on top of Frostbite as serene as the wind wisping around him. He looked every bit the Prince he was, sitting straight and looking down at me with heavy lashes and stern brow. In the moonlight his pale hair looked like the tail of a ghost and his plump lips the color of a freshly kissed rose. His piercing blue eyes were such a stark contrast to his pale skin and he couldn’t look more beautiful if he was painted on canvas. 

That didn’t stop me from being mad at him though.

As he reached a hand down to pull me up, I gripped it and yanked myself up. Wrapping my legs around him as loosely as possible, I put my arms around his waist, securing them with the fasten of my fingers. Once he deemed me secure enough, he began to ride. We were no longer riding at a swift pace but at a very slow trot since we arrived in St. Petersburg. We weren’t in a rush but I surely didn’t want to be on this horse forever. I was already going to be trapped, panicked and upset.

**Why lengthen the suffering?**

“Was Nikiforov to your expectations?” Victor asked, filling the crisp air.

“It’s colder than I expected,” I replied shortly. Victor chuckled at the reaching a hand down to lightly grasp mine.

“If you need a warm body to hold on to, I’m always available,” Victor joked. Out of habit, I tightened my grip on him. His child’s temperature was so comforting in the harsh Nikirovian wind. As I wrapped my arm tighter around him, Victor hummed and pulled Frostbites reins. “Yuuri.”

“Hm.”

“Can we talk?” He asked, tightening his hands on the reins. “Without fighting.”

“We’re talking now,” I replied, childishly. I buried my head into the thin fabric of Victor’s jacket in order to not look at him. 

“But you know what I mean, Yuuri,” he sighed, dropping the reins from his hands. “I don’t want you to be upset with me.”

“How could you believe that I wouldn’t be upset when you told me?”

“I knew you would be upset but,” Victor tried to explain, turning as best as he could to look at me. “If I could change the rules and laws that bound me trust me I would. I’d do anything to make you stay the man you are but if anyone got wind that you were an Omega, they’d say that you seduced me in order to live wealthier than most.”

“I’d never do that.”

“I know you wouldn’t, detka,” he smirked, grabbing for the reins again. “But not everyone knows of your kindness and pure nature. I wasn’t the smarter youth either so they don’t trust my decisions very much.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I was swayed by my feelings before,” he chuckled, awkwardly. “It’s no secret that I am easily swayed by my, um, emotions.”

I poked him in the stomach getting an oof out of him. “You don’t say? You did confess that you liked my body just after knowing each other for two or so days.”

“But I was genuine in what I said, Yuuri!”

“I don’t know for sure but I can believe rumors of you being ‘moved by your emotions,” I chuckled, covering my mouth in order to not laugh too hard. Victor huffed as he pulled the reins so Frostbite would move. “But I can see what you mean. You don’t want me to get hurt by what they say about me.”

“I hope you understand that none of my men nor anyone that lives in the palace would allow someone to speak ill of you.”

“I believe that,” I commented, laying my forehead on the arch in his shoulders. “But that doesn’t stop them from thinking it.”

“I suppose that’s true,” he whispered, looking up to the sky. “But you can’t live like that, Yuuri. The more you worry about what people think of you only makes you more vulnerable to sadness and heartache. I learned that very young.”

I lifted my head to look at Victor, a question strong in my mind. 

The way Victor spoke was as if he had suffered a great hardship. That couldn’t have been possible though, being that he was a Prince of a prosperous nation. Just looking around I could see that there wasn’t a single person living unhappily around St. Petersburg. Leroy had many slums and areas that were deprived of light and happiness but I was sure there were some places that didn’t look as great as this. 

Was it really true?

**If I could control Victor’s happiness, I would certainly choose to never let him be sad ever again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter my little babes BUT!  
> One of you guessed my first name!!!! But I won't tell you all who was right :3  
> The way you will know is if you each tell me what you want added.  
> Example: I want Makka to be afraid of lightening. Or Make Victor have a fetish for long stockings. I will announce my name when the person who won gives me something to add :3  
> I love games like this~ Tori-chan


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby chapter....WAIT I MEAN IT'S SMALL! Like it's a baby cause it's a small chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my lovelies

A ride that should have only taken thirty or so minutes turned into two hours because of how slowly Victor rode. Once we arrived to the palace, we forwent the enormous, gilded wood door and went to the backside of the palace. It was still beautiful seeing every bit of foliage and chair covered in ice and snow. There was a private garden and a stable set up for Frostbite and several other horses. As we arrived, Victor set Frostbite in the stables and helped me climb off. We hadn’t seen any guards or watchmen in the short time we had arrived. Taking note of that, I stayed as close to Victor as possible. I wrapped a chilled hand around Victor’s arm in order to keep him close.

“Don’t worry, Milaya,” Victor whispered, taking a hold of my hand. “Though you do not see them, they are here watching over us.”

“How-”

“I can smell the fear coming off of you,” he chuckled, tightening his grip on me. “After being around you for so long, I can sense the small changes in your scent.”

“That’s a little creepy,” I muttered, leaning away from him.

“Yuuuuuuriiii,” he whined, pulling me closer. “Doesn’t that just mean I fancy you?”

“Or that you’re a stalker,” I joked, stepping into the garden. I tugged the pouting Victor behind me as I walked to the door at the back of the palace. It was around ten feet tall and looked too heavy to push open but as we trudged through the snow the door, somehow, slid open. A beautiful woman with auburn hair cut in a flowing bob was standing in the entrance. She was dressed in a simple pair of dark pants and a shirt that was cut off above her bellybutton exposing strong muscles below. Even though it was frigid outside, she didn’t seem to be cold at all. On her plump lips was a perfect smile and as we walked up I was able to see two gun holsters strapped to her back. In her right hand was a four pronged candelabra flickering brightly to illuminate the dark skies around us.

“Well, well, well Prince ‘I’m going to be back after a week at most’,” she chastised, placing a hand on her hip. “Prince ‘I’m not going to bring someone to Nikiforov after Ezekiel. Prince ‘Please, I need a brief vacation’.”

“Yuuri, this is my personal guard in the palace, Mila,” Victor smiled, nodding his head in her direction. “She’s known me since we were both six years old and was assigned to me when I was thirteen.”

“And I’ve been guarding his idiotic ass since that day,” Mila chuckled, turning to enter the palace. “It’s very nice to meet you, Yuuri. The other Yuri told me all about your, uh, special situation and I’ve been preparing some accommodation for you.”

“He told you the truth?”

“Since Mila is one of my closest allies, heaven forbid something happen, she’ll be there to help you,” Victor answered. “I wanted to make sure someone I trusted would be watching over you when I’m not.”

“Now, I’m getting a personal guard?” I groaned, looking down in dismay.

“Until someone I sent for comes to take care of you, yes,” he explained.

“Who?”

“Details and surprises, milaya

“Oh, we’re at lover status,” Mila chuckled, shutting the palace door behind us.

“Well, um, not really,” I stuttered, causing Victor to pout and jut out his lower lip. “I mean, no. I mean, Victor’s just-”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” Mila smirked, pointing down the enormous hall. “You’ll get used to being teased. We’re all a big happy family here in the Nikirovian Palace. Nothing is private but we won’t abandon you. Ever.”

I looked at Mila’s back with a little bit of ease.

Just her saying that seemed so reminiscent of when my mother would let my friends come over and treat them like they were her own. Even the times that I’d go over to another person's house, anyone in Nihon really, and they did the same. Nikiforov seemed, so far, to be a place **as loving as it was beautiful.**

Just looking at the inside of the palace, I could see the beauty reflected from the inside and out. Pure white walls made of marble and gold banisters sparkled like freshly polished bronze. Gigantic blue columns made it feel like I had entered a new and beautiful world. Above our heads sat sparkling acrylic artistry made of beautiful emeralds and polished pearl. Each painting was  Curtains made of the softest silks and thickest material covered floor to ceiling windows covered in glass art. Magnificent chandeliers were posted every hundred feet and as we walked past with the candelabra each crystal twinkled and shined in the dim fire light. Polished floors covered in pure white carpet softened the walk. We followed Mila as she reached a magnificent red staircase that was surrounded by polished angels set in pristine white stone against the walls. As we ascended to the top of the stairs, Mila stopped.

“This is as far as I’m going to take you,” she said, pointing down to a pair of doors decorated in the grandest way. “Down that hall to the giant door is the start of Victor’s part of the Palace.”

“Aren’t you his bodyguard?” I asked, quirking my head to the side.

“Oh, I think you’ve got his body pretty guarded tonight,” Mila winked, waving a goodbye. I stood in shock trying to say something back but I couldn’t speak. Victor tugged me along to the pair of doors, stopping as soon as his hand reached the handle.

“This is going to be your new home, Yuuri,” Victor smiled, looking down at me with adoration. “Every part of the south wing is yours to discover, but whatever you do, don’t go to the north side.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s where my parents are staying and my mother doesn’t enjoy the extra company,” he explained. “I don’t want her to reflect her anger for me on you.”

“I understand,” I replied, a small smile on my face. Adjusting my glasses, I looked at the doors to reach out and place my hand on Victor’s. “Let’s open it together.”

“Of course, detka,” he chuckled, turning the knob. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE MF NIKIROVIAN PALACE!!!!!!!!!! <3 Tori-chan  
> Prepare thine self for fluff, smut and angst. All I'm good at.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments they make me happy!
> 
> Oh and those of you that did comment were not the one's that guess my name :( but the one who guess my name was Callypso made me blush cause I love that name. Anywhoooooooooooo I will not put anything that you guys suggest in unless the one that guessed my name right comments!
> 
>  
> 
> RULES OF THE GAME BUDSSSSSSSSS  
> Love you guys for being good followers and caring about me and all that!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY we are 20 chapters into this bitch!!!!!!  
> I honestly don't know how many chapters this is gonna be because I like to mix up long and short chapters and get them out hot and fresh soooooo bear with me guys!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 you guys!

 

The room I was met with as I opened the door was nothing less than spectacular.

I hadn’t really guessed or dreamed about how a palace room made for a country's Prince would look but this was nothing that I would have imagined for Victor. Everything was gilded in gold, wood and azure gems, no expense wasted and no budget to follow. Immense chandeliers covered in hundreds of lit candles illuminated the high ceilings flooding light down on the rest of the room.

Not one thing hindered the others glory and as I focused on the little extra points in the room, I couldn’t imagine Victor living anywhere else but here. Affixed to the walls were beautiful marble pillars with inlaid gold that sparkled polish and clean. Enormous painted tapestries were colored to match the beautiful winter landscape that I had just witnessed outside. Each tapestry told a different story of St. Petersburg’s growth. Much of the room was empty space where marbled floors and expensive couches were covered in equally expensive rugs and furs. Potted flowers of white irises and red roses were freshly cut and placed all over the room. Pushed flush to a single wall was a ridiculously huge bed that could fit a number of people. It was covered in fresh white sheets and large pillows with gold tassels. Hanging over the top laid a beautiful black canopy that hung from the ceiling. Designs made to look like the sky at night were sown in gold and silver. Thick metal posts stopped the canopy from covering the bed in it’s entirety.

Across from the bed was a beautiful set of french doors painted in the same colors scheme as the rest of the room. They were left open and white curtains flowed in the frosty Nikirovian chill. Thickly cushioned love seats and white stone railing decorated the balcony but that didn’t grab my attention. Among one wall was a series of portraits of a beautiful young man. I knew it was Victor by the signature silver hair and brilliant blue eyes and that only made me draw closer to them. The first portrait was of a young Victor, maybe five or six, dressed in an elaborate gown covered in flattened beads and bright gold inlaids. Over his tiny shoulders was a brown fur and pierced into his ears were jade and diamond earrings that looked too heavy for his small head. Atop his head, he wore a crown two sizes his own body and underneath were his glorious platinum locks much longer than his hair now. They were slightly curly at the ends and they seemed long enough to reach past his shoulders. Skimming past portraits of him on horses and growing slightly older and more handsome as he grew, my eyes went back to the same one.

It was my favorite portrait of all because of how simply he sat in a basic chair. He was dressed in white pants and a white shirt that was opened a little bit at the top to expose a long, delicate neck covered in diamonds. His hair was very long, almost making him look feminine. It was braided neatly and blue flowers were intertwined in them. The braid reached the dip in his lower back and as he looked over his shoulder, one eye peeked over seductively. His long lashes covered most of his eye but I had never seen them so bright and blue before. Set in a crown were blue and white roses tied together to accentuate his pale skin. 

**I couldn’t look away from him and I didn’t know if I wanted to.**

He was so beautiful and so magical that **I couldn’t believe that he was a man and I couldn’t bring myself to believe that he was a women**. Each portrait made a story of his life so far and portraits of his friends surrounded him as my eyes landed on the most recent one. He was dressed in a form fitting purple blouse covered in gold rope and similarly colored buttons. Along his long muscular legs laid tight fitting black pants and along his feet were black shoes with oddly colored silver blades on the end. They were long and sharp looking and each shoe held a single blade. He was balancing, elegantly, on them and he had his hands poised over his head. Every ounce of his body had a seductive aire to it. From the raise of his hip to the point of his perfectly manicured fingers, he was deliciously sexual.

“Do you like them, Detka?” Victor asked, running a warm hand up my spine. I jumped at the contact but slowly calmed as I returned my gaze to the portraits.

“You look beautiful, of course,” I commented, moving my hands to my buttons. “But that’s no different than usual.”As I unbuttoned the jacket, I felt Victor’s gaze following my fingers. Once done, I moved to place the jacket on a nearby couch and began to disrobe further. Once to my final set of comfortable pants and shirt, I tugged the boots off. “For some reason, all of these portraits you’re smiling except for one.”

“Ah, you mean my baby picture,” he hummed, pointing to the first picture I saw. “I didn’t have the most, uh, happy childhood.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s talk about that in the morning,” he smiled, the smile not really reaching his eyes. “I’m exhausted from the travels and I want to hold you.”

“Vi-Victor!”

I followed him to a door that was just as enormous as the one we entered through. It was hand painted with all sorts of designs and the crystal doorknob seemed real. Victor pushed the door in as he tugged me along.

“I know the perfect pajamas for you! I haven’t worn these since I was fifteen but they should fit you,” he said, rummaging through the room. “Though they might be a little big around the shoulders.”

Apparently, it was a closet, but it was unlike any closet I had ever seen. It was a complete room filled with lounging chair and sink. On every wall were hung clothes and shelves filled with shoes and undergarments. Almost every color imaginable and no expense was lost as most everything had it’s own intricate design and fashion. At least ten mannequins wore the more elaborate outfits and the seemed to be his favorites. Victor handed me a pair of silken pajamas that were softer than anything I had ever touched. Walking out behind me, he left me to turn the lights off.

“What about you?”

“Oh, I sleep naked,” he replied, simply. I sputtered at his response and nearly dropped the pajamas he gave me. “You know that.”

“I was in heat! I barely remembering falling asleep!” I answered, running back to the closet. “I know you have to have something in here that could cover you while you sleep.”

“Oh, I forgot you couldn’t remember,” Victor chuckled, following me into the closet. “I’ll put some underwear on but I can’t promise they won’t be off when I wake up.”

“Why?”

“I have a stripping habit when I’m tired,” he said, grabbing a pair of underwear out of the drawer. Stripping while he returned to the canopy bed, he threw on the briefs and hurled himself into the bed, piles of clothing in his wake. I watched as he slowly sank into the bed disappearing under the multitude of blankets. I couldn’t stop myself from chuckling a bit but that didn’t stop me from being a little flustered about his possible ‘stripping habit’. That reminded me that I hadn’t changed underwear since we awoke from the heat week. 

“I-I’m going to borrow some underwear,” I muttered back. I heard him grunt a yes before I walked back into the closet for a third time. I stripped to my bare skin and grabbed a pair of fluorescent colored boxers, the closest to normal in the entire drawer, and slid them on. They were two sizes too big in the front but just enough in the back. I blushed a bit at the idea of the front being bigger but when I grabbed the pajamas, I felt even smaller. 

Was he really this long and thick chested? Pulling the pants on made it feel like I was stepping into a tent and as I buttoned up the top I realized that the sleeves completely covered my hands and the ends of the buttons reached just below my thighs. Even the top of the collar didn’t leave my cleavage covered enough. Victor was only a few inches taller than me but our muscle mass was definitely different and given that I didn’t have broad shoulders like Victor I knew that I wouldn’t exactly fit but goodness. I folded the legs of the pants as tight as I could and rolled the sleeves up only to have them fall again. 

Groaning in frustration, I shuffled barefoot to the bed to search for Victor beneath the enormous, plump covers. There, laying right in the middle, was Victor looking up at me with a soft smile on his face and hair covering most of his eyes. I turned my head, wondering what he was staring at but as his eyes trailed my body, I understood. Embarrassed, I threw myself, face first, into the bed. I immediately began to sink and felt all of the exhaustion from the trip over ease out of my body.

“Come closer,” Victor chuckled, reaching out to touch the top of my head.

“Mhikter, don’t mwanna mown,” I muffled, not lifting my head.

“I know, Yuuri,” he said, pushing some of my hair back. “But I did say I wanted to hold you.”

I looked up at the fingers in front of me with my glasses smashed against my face. Victor reached out, slowly pulling the spectacles off and turning to place them on a far side of the bed, out of harm's way. When he returned his gaze to me, his eyes were alight with adoration. He offered me his hand knowing exactly what I was thinking. 

I hesitantly placed my hand in his.

With a gentle tug, Victor pulled me flush to him, my face nestled flush against his neck. His heady scent was strong near the base and as I took a deep breath in, Victor tugged me closer to him. I slowly reached across his torso, raking my fingertips over the taut muscle around his sides.

“Yuuri,” he breathed, rubbing deep circles into my hips. His hands moved lower to the top of my lower back and as his fingers rubbed against the silk pajamas, I could feel every fingertip send sparks up my spine. Massaging deeper, he elicited a moan from me as I buried my face as far as was allowed. “You feel so good, Yuuri.”

“Vic-” but I was interrupted by the sound of something crashing at the far end of the room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANG FROM YOUR CLIFFS!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- <3 Tori-chan


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Boof Boof

“Yuuri, stay here,” Victor growled, jumping to his feet. I watched as he walked over to the set of couches pushed against the wall. He tiptoed over as best as he could before stopping. “Who’s there?”

Suddenly a dark blob jumped out and landed on Victor.

“Victor!”

I jolted up in fear at Victor’s body lying on the floor. He looked pinned with no way up.

Then, he chuckled.

Those chuckles turned to guffaws of laughter as he tightened his grip on the dark blob. With a heave, he lifted the dark blob and dropped it on the bed. Sitting in front of me was a fluff of brown fur and floppy ears. Pink tongue sticking out of the side of it’s mouth to expose pearly white canines and perfectly manicured paws digging invisible holes in the bed. As it turned around to make room for itself, I realized that I was scared for nothing.

It was a beautiful brown dog! 

And a cute one at that. Looking at the grand black and gold collar snug around it’s neck, I realized that this was probably Makkachin. The dog that Victor had told me about on our way here.

“This is Makkachin,” Victor chuckled, a little winded. “Makka for short. Or you can call them Chin but they might look at you with their head turned to the side.”

As if on command, Makkachin tilted its head to the side and his ears pointing in the same direction. Makkachin was seated only a few centimeters away from me, comfortably laying its head on the bed. I reached out, tentatively, to let Makkachin sniff at my hand. Makkachin sniffed for a second before standing up and jumping on me. I gasped as a cold tongue lapped at my face sticking my hair in awkward directions. I tried to rub across it’s back but Makkachin was too heavy.

“No fair, Makka!” Victor whined, tackling Makkachin off of me. “Yuuri’s kisses are only for me!”

I laughed as Makkachin whined and padded over to the end of the bed. Curling back up to each other, Victor and I settled under the covers. With his hands around my hips and our legs tangled together with Makkachin at our feet it seemed like we were living the most comfortable life possible. I couldn’t stop myself from snuggling up to Victor and listening to him breath

_ It was so peaceful. _

_ So calm. _

If no one bothered us for hundreds of years, I was sure we could just stay here.

That didn’t stop me from thinking about our future.

Was it really possible for Victor and I to live a quiet life together?

There was always this fear of King JJ coming after me but he knew that Nikiforov was a much bigger country than Leroy. He would be foolish to come after me. There was no way he could win if he tried but there was always the fear that he would retaliate.

What would I do then?

I don’t even know why I’m worrying about this now but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about Victor. Victor has changed the life that was set before me. He chose to take every risk and take care of me even though he didn’t know the whole story. I hadn’t forgotten that I didn’t inform him about why King JJ wanted me. There were so many doubts left in me about Victor’s decisions. He was frivolous, yes, and very forgetful. Childish even in some things that were so simple. 

He loved the idea of loving me.

But that doesn’t mean he actually does love me.

Once he finds out what King JJ really wanted with me and that I had initially agreed, he’d definitely lose interest in me. He wouldn’t want to deal with me any longer. An Omega that would give their body up to bear children for a man they didn’t even know was no better than a bought whore. Even if my motives were for a better life that didn’t change the fact that I was going to paid for my services. That didn’t change the fact that I would spread my legs for just about anyone that would take care of Minami and I. It was a horrible thought and something that made me feel disgraced for what I had become but there was nothing more important than a safe home for Omegas.

He’d surely give up on me and lose every ounce of love he had for me if he knew.

I knew I should worry about Minami but what about me. 

I wasn’t one to worry so much about myself but it’s about time I did. There wasn’t any harm in learning more about Victor and more about what he felt for me. Who’s to say that I can’t fall in love with Victor? Yes, falling in love was hard and not as easy as Victor made it seem but that didn’t change the fact that it was possible. I had never loved someone or even liked someone in such a long time. How would I know? I had felt my body react to Victor too many times to say there wasn’t something I liked about him. He was beautiful of course and he was grand in everything that he did. I couldn’t stop liking him if I tried. Still, parts of me felt like I couldn’t fall for him a hundred percent. 

Was there a way to shut off my mind and let my hard take the reins?

Maybe, just maybe, if I let my emotions take control, I’d be rewarded with a love that would last the rest of my lifetime.

Did I want to love Victor?

**Of course.**

Did I love Victor already?

That’s something I’m not exactly sure about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie so I've got a general question I wanted to ask. I want to go study Japanese in Japan and I need to find an online solution to earn money. Anyone have any ideas? Trust me I AM NOT ASKING YOU FOR MONEY! I just wanted ideas on how I can work or if there is anything I can do to fix this. UGH!
> 
>  
> 
> Makkachin is the ultimate Victuuri shipper btw.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go you heathens  
> You asked for this  
> You knew it was coming.  
> Accept it like you want it

             I was cold.

                    So cold

                          And I was shivering enough to make my teeth chatter.

I raised my heavy hands up to wipe my face of cold sweat and scum but as I raised my hand I heard the chink of metal against metal. With the help of the dim light above my head, I could see heavy metal cuffs attached to chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles. The chain was just long enough for me to lift them up but as I did red rivulets of flowing blood dripped down my wrists and pooled at my elbows. Much of the chafing and pain I felt around my joints were because of the cuffs chaining me to the walls by heavy links. The more I tried to move my arms, the worse the pain got.

Struggling to get to my feet, I felt my weak knees nearly give out. I grabbed for the wall and felt the cold precipitation licking ice down the sides of my arms. Just below my waist was nothing more than a simple, dirty cloth and mud mixed with blood caked around my knees and between my thighs chafing the insides as I moved. **My hips ached with the pressure of standing and a burning pain made my inner thigh shake.** My blurry vision was causing me to be nauseous and I felt bile fill my throat before I spat out the disgusting liquid with a wet cough. There wasn’t any food in my stomach and I was sure I didn’t have any near me. 

**I was trapped.**

And chained.

Just like the animal I felt like I was. 

Before me stood a metal door with a single sliding window that was currently closed.

Opening my mouth I tried to yell but squeaks were the only sound that came out. 

I had lost my voice.

I leaned far enough against the wall to balance and tried not to pass out.

I don’t know how many hours passed but I could feel them affect my bones.

My blurry vision was taking over and it was making me close my eyes faster than I expected.

 

The sound of keys against metal shook me awake.

I hadn’t even realized that I had fallen asleep but the aches of my current position reminded me.

I couldn’t open my eyes as light streamed into the room. The next thing I knew, pain erupted in my lower stomach as the toe of a boot hit me. I coughed up more bile as I tried to not faint.

“Wake up, slut! I’ve arrived! Greet your King!”

I peer up to see the face of King JJ staring down at me, his hair flowing over his dark eyes. 

“Well, good evening, Katsuki Yuuri,” he smiled, patting the top of my head before tugging my hair. “Have a good rest?”

I tried to open my mouth but King JJ interrupted me.

“Don’t worry about speaking, Yuuri,” he chuckled, pushing my face down. My cheek hit the cement floor with a jar and I could feel blood pooling around my cheek and near my lips. “I brought you a guest. He’s been waiting to see you and he’s begged me to stop by today.”

The sounds of boots echoed in the room again and I couldn’t lift my head far enough to see who was coming but as the boots stopped before me, I gazed up at Victor standing above me. He was dressed in all black with a hood covering his silver locks. His eyes were blank and he had his hands in his pockets.

Tears filled my eyes as I reached out for Victor’s pant leg. I tugged trying to get him to look down at me but when his eyes met mine, only disgust filled them. 

I opened my mouth, trying to say his name. “V-Vi-Vict-”

“Don’t say my name you damn household whore,” he growled, kicking my hand off of him. With even more emphasis, Victor kicked me further, my back hitting the wall. Blood pooled in my mouth as my back made impact. I stayed laying on the floor as I felt my head pounding against my skull.

“You have to admit, Victor,” King JJ began. “Even covered in blood and bruises, he’s a tasty find.”

“I wouldn’t lay with that if it he was the last piece of ass in the kingdom,” Victor chuckled, harshly. Gazing down in disdain, he leaned against King JJ’s shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean, you can’t.”

“Oh, I’ve had my fun and so have some of my less than loyal generals,” he answered, looking down at me with a sneer. “But how about a few nights alone with him? I’ll have him sent to your room. Though he’s used, he is very easily manipulated and the noises he makes will make you cum in seconds.”

Victor pondered the thought with a finger pointed at his lips.

“He’s experienced,” he muttered, leaning down to grab my face. “And I’ve tasted him before so I’m sure he will listen to me without a fight.”

More tears flowed in streams.

“Look at his face!” King JJ guffawed, clutching his stomach. “No amount of crying is going to save you from the night you’re going to experience! Stop acting like you haven’t opened your legs for food and warm sheets before. It’s pathetic and idiotic to try and fool us with that innocent look.”

“I shouldn’t have to beg, toilet,” Victor grunted, snatching my face up to look into his eyes. “I’ve got men and women lining up to have me fuck them. You’re getting a treat.”

I whimpered, the noise barely leaving my throat. I tried to move my face but as I squirmed King JJ kicked me again. 

My neck hurt

My back hurt.

My heart hurt.

Everything hurt.

**Why did everything hurt?**

“W-W-Why?” I croaked, looking at Victor.

He briefly looked down at me before kneeling beside me. Softly stroking a hair behind my ear, he plastered his infamous Princely smile on  his lips. “This is what you get for seducing me with no intention of telling me the truth. All that time I wasted on a bitch like you and you had no intention of being with me exclusively.” Pushing back his hood to expose the top of his head, he hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his pants. “You just wanted money like every other Omega out there. Now you will know what it’s like to be used. And trust me, I’m going to use you all up until nothing is left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to say I'm not dissapointed would be a lie.   
> I live off of the essence of your comments!!!!  
> I need comments to live and breath guys!!!!!!  
> COMMENT OR I DIE!!!!!  
> PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> This is your little bit of punishment for the day.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a note. I did not put Rape/Non-con as a tag because I would never write something like that. I will be however referring to it. The life of these Omegas is based partially on people without rights. Unfortunately in our world, rape occurs. I promise to warn you prior to if I believe that it is getting a bit graphic. I apologize if I have made any of you uncomfortable. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make the situation more comfortable for you. Thank you for the support.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My birthday was yesterday!!!  
> I am officially 20 years old :P!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go ya bastards!!!  
> Always yelling at me.....nevermind you guys don't yell at me.

 

I woke up screaming in broken gasps, my arms feeling too heavy and my chest beating too fast. I couldn’t feel my face and I couldn’t feel my fingertips. Every part of me was numb and every part of me was wracked in pain. Sweat was dripping down my back and down the sides of my face causing tingling nerves to shoot fire under my arms and near my throat. 

**I couldn’t breath!**

**I can’t breath!**

**Why am I not breathing!**

“YUURI!” 

I stopped.

I looked next to me to see Victor sitting next to, concern flooding his eyes. I moved away as fast as possible, nearly falling off of the bed. I couldn’t stop myself from shaking. Every fiber of my being was alight and every piece of clothing on me was making me more and more sensitive. Gooseflesh grew in shaking peaks all over my arms raising hair to pinpoints.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Victor asked, reaching out to me. “Talk to me, detka.”

“NO! NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!” I screamed, kicking away. I fell off of the bed with an oof but jumped to my feet as I backpedaled a few meters away. My pajamas were nearly off of my body and the only thing keeping them against me was the sweat making a sticky second layer of skin. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, lowering his hand. “You’re not making any sense. Why can’t I touch you?”

A burst from behind me made me jump running backwards into a wall.

“What happened!” Mila asked, her guns drawn and her eyes darting back and forth. Beside her was a man with dark hair and equally dark eyes. Around those eyes in thick smudges laid dark purple makeup. He looked like a lunatic dressed like that. He had a small dagger in his hands and his attire was similar to Mila, aside from the length of the shirt. “Victor are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Victor answered, looking back at me. “I don’t know what’s wrong with Yuuri. He won’t let me touch him.”

“Yuuri, are you okay?” The man with dark makeup asked, lowering his dagger. Mila followed suit. 

“Stay away from me!” I gasped, tears flowing again. “I don’t know who you are! I don’t know where I am! What’s going on?”

“This is Georgi, Yuuri,” Mila replied, raising her hands in surrender. “He’s a friend of ours. You’re in Nikiforov, remember? Right, Victor?”

“Yuuri, detka, what’s wrong?” Victor asked, disregarding Mila. “You were crying in your sleep and I tried to wake you up but you wouldn’t move. I was holding on to you when you jumped up. Are you hurt? How can I help?”

That’s why it was hard to breath.

That’s why I felt like I was suffocating.

Why can’t I calm down?

Why can’t I breath?

I started to breath faster and clutched at my chest as I slowly kneeled to the ground. I tried to force air out but with none coming in there wasn’t much I could do but panic. It was getting dark, so dark. Mila and Georgi took a hesitant step toward me but stopped as a low growl etched the silence in the room. It was deep and bellowing but so familiar. As I looked up through tear stained eyes I was met with the crystal gaze of Victor. His predatory look was piercing my instincts and as his pupils enlarged to nearly fill his iris, I keened at the sight. Victor reached out without hesitation and wrapped his cool fingertips around the back of my burning neck. Instantly, the heat burning in my chest cooled and exhaustion took over. I leaned forward into Victor’s chest, nustling in deep. He gasped at my sudden forwardness, tightening his grip slightly.

“Well, that wasn’t weird at all,” Mila muttered, sarcastically.

“It’s actually not that uncommon,” Georgi responded, going to stand beside Victor. Pulling out a vial filled with clear liquid, he placed it on the nightstand beside the half of the bed I slept on last night. “Use this when he calms down. It’s what you asked me to make.”

“W-What is that?” I asked, trying to catch my breath. “I-I don’t want it.”

“It’s a scent blocker,” he explained. “It’s meant to stop you from smelling like an Omega. Most everyone will just think you’re a Beta, especially with your current, um, lack of presence.”

“How is that supposed to help him?”

“Think about why he was actually screaming, Victor,” Mila said. “I’m pretty sure he had a nightmare. It’s common for Omega’s that were trapped in compounds like Leroy’s to get overloaded when around a lot of Alphas and Betas. With the amount of servicemen I had watching your half of the palace and the servants running all over, no wonder he was freaking out.”

“How is smelling like a Beta going to help him?”

“His instincts are going to overload if you try to send him outside without calming him down,” Georgi said, kneeling beside us. “That scent blocker added to your scent marking him everyday should make him more comfortable.”

“Then I should put it on him now,” Victor said, grabbing for the vial.

“Wait!” Georgi shouted, covering his eyes. “You have to put it  **on** him.”

“Why are you covering your eyes?”

“Because it’s gotta be all over his body,” Mila chuckled, covering her mouth. “It lasts two days even with bathing so every two days you have to oil him down. Especially those sensitive scent glands. All nine of them.” 

Victor stopped, looking down at me with the same possessive gaze he gave me before. He looked like he was going to devour me in front of them but as he rubbed the back of my neck I slowly laid back into his hands. Thank God he was still wearing the boxers I made him put on or there wouldn’t have been anything to stop me from doing something in front of Mila and Georgi.“Will you let me do that?”

“Make me feel better,” I whined, roughly wiping the tears from my face. “Please. I don’t care how, I just want to feel better.”

“Leave. Now,” Victor demanded, his voice firm and absolute. “Please.”

“But Victor-” Mila began but soon quieted at the immediate scent of Victor’s rage. Victor didn’t even open his mouth as he stared back at Mila and Georgi. They bowed their heads in submission and respect before leaving to close the door. Victor released me as he stood. Leaning over just a bit, he lifted me in one pull, cradling me close to his chest. I locked my legs around his waist and nestled in closer still feeling the aftermath of my nightmare flooding my senses.

He gently placed me on the bed before leaving me for a moment. I could hear him mumbling something at the door before I heard the footfalls of someone, probably a servant, run away from the door. Victor shut the door, returning to my side. He ran his hands through my hair though it was covered in sweat and probably nasty. Reaching for the buttons at the top of my pajamas, Victor slowly unbuttoned the silkened shirt. Once my chest was completely exposed, he lifted the blouse off of me with one hand. 

A quiet knock rapped against the door and Victor jogged over grabbing a basin filled with water and a few towels. When he returned, he dipped the basin in the steaming water, ringing it so it was only damp. He dragged the towel over my forehead, wiping off the sweat lining my skin. Dragging over my neck and chest before going to my arms and waist. I laid there watching him clean me with the rag in gentle, circular motions. 

None of this was sexual in the least.

**It was just him.**

Being careful with how he touched me and where he touched.

It was these simple motions that made me realize that Victor would never do those things that made me fear him in my dreams. He was much too gentle and kind to those around me. When he reached the waistband of my pants, he glanced up to me for confirmation. My silence was enough of an answer for him and he slowly peeled the bottoms off of me in one go. Once my legs were exposed, he dipped the rag back in the water and continued to clean the sticky sweat off of my body. My body felt cold but it was comfortable and the constant pressure of his hands on my legs was making me calmer by the second.

“Victor,” I whispered, pulling up to my elbows. “I’m clean now.”

“Are you sure?” He mutters, dipping the cloth in the water and rubbing my ankles. “I hadn’t realized you had so many bruises and calluses on your feet.”

I glanced down to my feet and saw the bruises around my ankles and the bottom of my toes. “I earned them from dancing. The pressure put on the bottom of my toes is a lot different than the pointe needed for ballet but it took less of a toll on my ankles.”

“These are almost like the same bruises I get from figure skating,” Victor said, picking the basin up to place by the door. 

“Figure skating?”

“Oh, you don’t know what that is? I’ve never been to the Asian countries so I only assumed they had figure skating,” he answered. “Well, figure skating is when a person wears skates without wheels and only blades. They skate on thick ice and most of the time it’s with music.”

“Oh! I think that’s what we call Aisusuketo back home,” I said, thinking back. “Well, they never had it in my town because there was no water cold enough to freeze over. Only Onsen.”

“Onsen?”

“It’s naturally hot water that is set in a pool,” I explained, making a circular motion. “You sit against rocks and with nature just basking naked in the hot water.”

“I already like this onsen thing!” Victor chuckled, returning to my side. “We need to bring that here. I’d love to see you bathing naked!”

“V-Victor!”

“There’s my blush,” he laughed, grabbing the vile beside me. “Now. Would you like me to rub this all over you or can you do it?”

“I-I-I-I-I can do it, thank you,” I stumbled, yanking the vial out of his hands. Sitting completely up, I popped the top and poured the bottle into my hands. To me, it didn’t smell like anything, but, by Victor’s reaction, it didn’t smell that great.

“What the hell is that!”

“I don’t smell anything,” I commented, bringing it to my nose. 

“It smells like Alpha repellent,” Victor mumbled, rubbing his nose. “Kind of like pepper mixed with sneezing powder.”

“Than that’s good,” I smiled, pouring some of the oily substance down my arms. I rubbed it into my skin until it wasn’t as oily as before. I continued down my stomach and everywhere I could reach on my back before covering my legs. Once it was all in, I rubbed a bit into my hand and began to reach for my hair. Victor snatched my hand back. “What?”

“Not your hair.”

“Why?”

“I want at least a little bit of original Yuuri scent left for me,” Victor chuckled, running his hand through my hair. “The rest of you will smell like a mixture of me and the alpha repellant so I need a little Yuuri.”

I blushed softly with a little smile on my face. “Fine. No hair.”

“Now, it’s my turn,” Victor said, grabbing my wrists in one of his hands. Dragging my wrists, he rubbed the flattest point against the scent gland in his neck. I melted at the feeling of his warm scent spilling against my wrists. Once my wrists were wet enough with his scent, he grabbed the side of my face and began to rub deep into my neck. I gripped at the back of his shirt as he pushed me down pressing his chest on mine as he rolled deeper. 

“Victor, mmh,” I whispered, feeling him rut his hips against my own. 

It was definitely turning me on feeling his warm scent melting into my neck but as he began to secrete more and more, I felt my body change. My scent had long disappeared but a new scent began to form. It was mysteriously fruity and it was growing the more we rubbed against each other.

“V-Victor, we have to st-stop,” I forced out, feeling his hard hips press against mine.  “You’ve g-got more places to mark.”

“Trust me, Yuuri,” he groaned, his voice deep and primal. The whispering breaths of his pants near my ear were starting to create a broken rhythm of our hips that would only make me keen further into him.“I’ll mark every inch of your body if you need me to.”

**“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HORN DOGS DOING!”**

Victor and I jumped from each other as we looked to the door of Victor’s room. Much to my surprise, not Victor’s, Yurio was standing in the doorway, fuming. His braided back hair was a little unruly and he was dressed in a pair of embroidered black and red clothes. The embroidery was designed to match the fur of a tiger and on the collars were beaded tiger eyes. To say that he wasn’t upset was an understatement.

“Goodmorning, Yurio,” Victor replied, bored. “Can you come back in half an hour? It was just getting fun.”

“Fucking bite me, baldy,” Yurio snapped back. Looking down at me, he tsked at my lack of clothing. “Didn’t have enough time fucking the Prince before, you had to bring it here?”

“Wa-I-No, I didn’t, we aren’t, we haven’t had sex,” I stammered, covering my chest with my arms.

“With the noise you assholes were making before, I wouldn’t know the difference,” Yurio grumbled, pulling a stack of papers out of some invisible pocket in his jacket. “You have a shit ton of work to do today, baldy.”

“Baldy?”

“You haven’t noticed the-”

“Yuri,” Victor growled, sending a pointed glare at Yurio. Yurio ignored it, shaking his head.

“Whatever,” he said under his breath. “Anyway. You’re dresser is headed over now. I found some clothes that should fit Yuuri and he’ll be fitted for his own set later.”

“Great!” Victor smiled, bolting from the bed. “Now you can leave me alone to scent mark Yuuri.”

“Not so fast, Casanova,” Yurio grunted. Pulling a long necklace out of his pocket.Yurio tossed it over to me and I struggled to catch it but when I did, I looked at it in detail. It looked like a small bottle flat enough to not be noticeable with clothes on. It had a small wood top and it was light enough to not bother my neck. The hide rope used to hang it was a little worn but it was still nice. “That’s something my grandfather gave me to control you two. Fill it with Victor’s scent and when you start to stop smelling like a fucking berry farm, tilt it and it will let out more scent. Last’s a week.”

“Perfect!” I hummed, reaching towards my neck. I still had his scent dripping down and it was just enough to fill the bottle.

“What do you mean ‘perfect’!” Victor gasped, kneeling by the bed. “I thought you liked me scent marking you.”

“I do,” I smiled, patting the top of his head. “But it’s going to get difficult if you have to do it every day. This let’s you work for more time!”

“I don’t want to work,” Victor pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. 

“Well sucks to suck ass doesn’t it,” Yurio grunted, throwing the papers at Victor’s face. “Those are only some of today’s lessons that Yakov has set up for you. Don’t fuck it up while I go check on everything you have to do in the afternoon.”

When Yurio walked out, two young women dressed in white dresses and red hair covers walked in. One was brunette while the other was a redhead. They both looked like dolls painted up in red lipstick and bright blush. Their perfect teeth and amazing figures made me look down at my fat pooch I currently called a belly. It was a little disconcerting to see such beautiful women attending to Victor.

“Dominika! Ludmyla! Kak voi dela!” Victor smiled, running up to hug them. Both Dominika and Ludmyla returned the embrace before muttering lowly to Victor. Between whispers, I heard what sounded like my name mixed with giggles and playful slaps on the shoulder. Finally, Victor ushered me over.

“H-Hi,” I mumbled, looking down. I knew they could see the glisten of Victor’s scent on my neck and I was sure they could smell him on me, not to mention I was dressed only in Victor’s ill-fitting underwear. “My name is Yuuri.”

“Viktor has told us so little of you, Yuuri,” the redhead smiled, reaching out to pat my shoulder. Her accent was heavy, making it hard to understand her. “I am Ludmyla! I’ve been taking care of this mosheenik since he was only three.”

“How? You look so young?” I asked, peering into her brown eyes. Dominika giggled delicately before smiling my way.

“Both Ludmyla and I are in our late forties, Yuuri,” she smiled. “Thank you for the compliment, though! Now, it is time for us to get you dressed.”

Clapping her hands together, several other servants dressed in different variations of their outfits ran inside. Some carried clothes on hangers while others carried brushes and accessories. I tried to cover myself as they ran up but there wasn’t enough hands for my body. Dominika grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the closet away from where Victor was being changed. Throwing me down on a couch, she barked orders in Nikiforovian and grabbed different outfits that were given to her. Finally, she gasped at an outfit that was in one woman's arms before shooing everyone away. Once the door was closed, she turned to look at me with the biggest smile on her face.

“Now, Yuuri, you are comfortable with anything, no?”

“Um, that depends on what you mean, Ms. Dominika,” I replied, fiddling with my fingers. The way she was looking at me was making me nervous.”

“Do I look like a Miss to you, Yuuri?” Dominika said, her voice stern and unwavering.

“N-No Dominika-san,” I uttered, then gasping I changed it back. “Dominika! I meant Dominika!”

“Good!” She smiled, running the garment in her hands in my direction. “I will dress you worthy of standing by my Victor’s side! Raise your arms now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are welcome.
> 
> Translations:  
> Mosheenik: rascal  
> Kak Voi Dela!: How have you been!
> 
> Different locations of scent glands: Inner thighs (2), Armpits (2), Wrists (2), neck (2), back of neck (1)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, I'm a bit in a rotten mood. I've got a headache, I wanted to update and I kind of feel like a lot of pressure on me. Anywhooooooo have a good night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do......so I'll just say hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Prepare for fluff!

I looked ridiculous.

**No, I felt ridiculous.**

I trusted Dominika’s choice of clothing but on someone else it would probably look better. On me, however, I looked like a circus tent. Apparently, traditional garb for guests of the Prince did not entail wearing tighter fitting clothes like the Prince. Dominika dressed me in brown pants that were fitted at the hips but billowed out until they reached my ankles, cinching there. The white top was no different in its looseness aside from the cuffs at the wrists, upper arm and buttons near the neck. When I felt a little insecure about how I looked, Dominika noticed. She grabbed a long red scarf from around a hanger near the mannequins. Ordering me to raise my arms again, she wrapped the scarf in a specific way that the end pieces hung on my left side. Then placing a fur hat shaped like a marshmallow on my head, she smiled. 

As I looked at myself in the pentagon mirror, seeing myself at all angles. The outfit had promise! It was comfortable and the colors matched my skin tone. It wasn’t too hot and wasn’t too airy and the pants made my butt look pretty good. Twirling a bit, I got a feel for the outfit. My new necklace was easily hidden and there was comfort in being dressed like everyone else even though my terribly foreign face would give me away.

“Thank you, Dominika,” I smiled, bowing my head down. “What do you call these hats by the way?”

“It is called a Ushanka, it’s to protect your ears and head from the cold. And there is no need for thanks, Yuuri,” she replied, waving her hands in front of her. “You are important to my Viktor. That means, you are important to me.”

I let the blush grow on my face, resisting the urge to hide. Taking a final look in the mirror, I stepped off and followed Dominika. Dominika finally opened the door to the closet and let me walk out. Waiting for me on the bed was Victor, dressed with every bit of Prince in his body showing in full form. His outfit was red and black, perfect complimenting his irregular hair color and beautiful blue eyes. His specially tailored red blouse was high-collared and embroidered with black buttons. Laid over his left shoulder was a piece of brown fur perfectly brushed in one direction. Along his sensual legs were silk pants darker than the night sky and fitted perfectly to his thighs. Along his waist was a black band that was in the same style as mine but made him look slim and powerful. Held by his snow white locks sat a simple gold crown. It had no jewels to decorate it but just the simple shine of the gold made him look beautiful. Fitted to his thin fingers were a pair of brown leather gloves that snapped on the ends. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, standing up to walk over to me. He wiped his hands against the back of his pants, looking as if he didn’t know where to put them. “I’m glad you like the clothes, I mean, you look beautiful. Not that you don’t usually look beautiful but wow. Wow. You look amazing in Nikirovian attire.”

“T-Than, um-”

“You both are helpless,” Ludmyla huffed, pushing me forward. “Both of you are supposed to be headed off to breakfast and then to walk the square soon.”

“Everyone is waiting to see who Victor brought back with him,” Dominika chuckled, gripping the hems of her dress. “I haven’t been able to keep my husband silent long enough to keep the secret.”

“We have to visit Alexei! He has the best Pirozhki in all of Nikiforov,” Victor smiled, offering me his arm. “To breakfast then?”

“To breakfast,” I grinned, linking my arm with his.

  
  
  


The walk to the breakfast garden on Victor’s side of the palace was spectacular. Most of Victor’s servants and employees welcomed me with open arms and smiles. When they saw Victor, they bowed before heading on their way.With small stops to speak to servants, Victor tugged me along to an outdoor table and beautiful garden. As the breeze hit my face, I felt the cooling ability of Nikirovian attire. I wasn’t freezing in the snow covered oasis and the only cold part of me were my hands and Victor remedied that quickly. His glove covered hands were rough against mine and I could feel the little bits of warmth radiating on the inside of them. He made sure to wrap his hand tightly around mine so my fingers would freeze.

We walked up to the small circular table where Georgi and Mila sat drinking warm ale and eating hot cuts of meat. Neither Georgi or Mila changed their outfits much, just gloves on their hands and a scarf wrapped around their necks. Trudging through the snow, Victor pulled out a metal seat for me. I sat, finally given time to look around. We were seated in the farther half of the gardens that we entered from last night. There were many servants running errands around and those that were attending the Prince and his protection were standing by. As I got comfortable and reached for my mug, Georgi snatched it from me.

“No alcohol,” he said, passing me a cup of coffee. “It will affect your scent blocker and possibly make you drunk faster.”

“I’m not a lightweight and I’m Nipponese,” I grumbled, reaching for the mug. “We pride ourselves in being able to drink.”

“Nipponese alcohol and Nikirovian alcohol have different levels,” he explained. “I don’t know how the repellant is going to affect your body so no alcohol until we run some safe environment tests.”

“Maybe we should run some tests on your ex-girlfriend, Georgi,” Mila chuckled, taking a sip of her ale. “She was mighty sober when she broke up with you.”

“She’s not my ex,” he grumbled, snatching a piece of toast. “We are just, you know, taking a break.”

“I didn’t know breaks started with ‘I’m seeing another man’, Georgi,” she giggled, reaching for some fruit.

“Stop that, Mila,” Victor smiled, sitting beside me. “It isn’t nice to mess with other’s romances.”

“Would you like me to mess with yours?”

“Duly noted,” he said, a grim smirk on his face. “Continue.”

I chuckled as I watched Mila and Georgi interact. It was homey and fresh to see them speaking amongst each other in the snow. Thankfully, I knew that something between Mila and Georgi wouldn’t affect their relationship. Everyone was a family here. 

“Now, Victor, what job are you going to give your little Nipponese snow bunny today?”

“I plan on just letting him roam the village with me as I make my rounds,” he replied, nibbling on a scone. “There isn’t a need for him to have a job when I can provide for him.”

I hadn’t really thought about working. I wasn’t one to just sit around and have servants work for me hand and foot. I was sure I’d get bored just in the next week if I didn’t find something for me to do and Minami was certainly going to get tired of me standing over his shoulders. I wondered if there was anyway I could get a job. There has to be something I'm good at. Right? Even if there was something minimal like baking or moving furniture, I’d love to do it.

“Actually, I’d like to have a job,” I replied, grabbing a pastry. 

“You don’t need a job, Yuuri,” he said, looking at me with worry in his eyes. “You won’t want for anything, I promise! If you want to get something from the village or anywhere in Nikiforov just drop my name. Or better yet, they can smell me on you. They’ll know not to charge you.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, Victor,” I smirked, sitting up a little straighter. “I don’t want to use your money to live here. If I can do any job, I want to. I’ll even dance if that allows me to be a little more helpful .”

“No!” Victor shouted. I jumped, but when I looked at Victor he looked a little upset, even pouting a bit. Quickly waving his arms to deter any confusion he said, “I mean, I don’t want you to have to dance if you don’t want to. I’m sure we can find a job for you that isn’t too crazy.”

“Well, what can you do, Yuuri? Other than dancing,” Mila asked.

“Um, Omega training taught us how to cook and clean, so I can do that,” I started, looking down at my plate. Gripping my hands in my lap, I continued. “Back home I did the same thing pretty much. Aside from deliveries and such.”

“So you’re the perfect housewife,” Mila joked, standing up. “That makes me want to say marry Victor and that could be your job.”

“Mila!” Georgi and Victor shouted in unison, causing Mila to just laugh. 

“She is right,” I muttered, looking down at the plate. Victor sputtered for a moment trying to understand. “I meant about the housewife thing. I’ve never had a real job. I can only do house things. I guess I can become one of the servants here but that’d be weird for a servant to be sleeping in the Prince’s bed.”

“You know, you could always just be one of Victor’s personal assistants,” Georgi suggested. “It’s just like being a servant but with paperwork.”

“But I don’t speak Nikirovian.”

“Leave the Nikirovian matters to Yurio,” Victor smiled, patting my thigh. “Whatever you can read in English, you can work with. Plus, if I need a snack or want a little cuddle time, you’ll be there.”

“No cuddle time when I’m working,” I retorted. “You’ll want it to be something more than just cuddles.”

Victor just laughed as Georgi stood to leave.

“Good luck, Yuuri,” he said, grabbing a piece of toast for the road. “The other Yuri is very serious about his job and doesn’t let Victor take any breaks. He does everything he can to stop Victor from making a fool of himself. Which is really hard for someone like Victor.”

“Hey!” Victor interrupted but Georgi ignored him.

“This is nothing like Omega work,” he continued, his gaze barrelling down on me. “You will have to be the most proper Yuuri you can be. I’m sure Yuri will train you before you are to work for him.”

“Thank you, Georgi.”

“I believe in you,” he smiled, his makeup accentuating the softer sides of his face. “And I believe in what you and Victor can accomplish together. Good Luck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so sweet! You care for me :)
> 
> Anywhoooooooo  
> You can google what an ushanka looks like and I'm sure you guys are nearing school time so you'll understand. I start my second year of college on Aug 28th ( I served a year in the US military before injury took me away. Thank God!) so I may be slowing down posting but I promise I won't leave you in the dust.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
> Here is cuteness and what all of you wanted.

“That was, um, wow,” Victor muttered, looking down at his hands in his laps. I had realized very quickly during our travels that Victor was mostly just talk when it came to sexual favors. I had never actually tested this theory but it was pretty apparent in the way he acted. When I said this, I didn’t mean that he wouldn’t do as he said eventually but with the way our relationship was, nothing was coming from it. What I  really meant by that was that simple things like marriage and talks about our future together made him blush like a newborn. Sure, I wasn’t any better, I was blushing too but to have two blushing idiots sitting at a table and not having any words to say wouldn’t get either one of us anywhere in our relationship. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to go see St. Petersburg?” Victor asked, leaning over a bit so our shoulders would touch. “I promise, I’m the best guide.”

“Sure, Victor,” I smiled, bravely reaching for his hand. As my fingers hit his, I flinched at the cold around them. 

“Are you cold?”

“Just my hands,” I replied, sticking my hands in the hem of the scarf. “See, I’m okay.”

“No, no, no,” he grumbled, tearing the gloves off of his hands. “I can’t have you getting freeze burns on your skin. Wear these.”

“What about you-”

“Don’t worry about me,” he answered, grabbing my hands to put the gloves on for me. “I have to make sure you’re okay.”

I wouldn’t fight him and I shrugged as he pulled the gloves on my slightly smaller hands. The fingers were too long and my palm was just a bit fatter than his thinner ones but somehow, they fit. After my hands were placed in the gloves, Victor grabbed them and ushered for us to head to the horse shed. Frostbite was ready and brushed, his hooves cleaned of mud and his reins attached. When he saw Victor and I walk up, he ran over huffing and sniffing at Victor’s head. Once he reached me, he sniffed around my neck and arm looking confused. Victor chuckled, patting the front of my fringe. Frostbite dragged his wet nose against the visible fringe and once completely satisfied, he reached for my hands to allow me access to his face. I petted the high strung horse lightly before waiting on Victor to climb on.

“I think I should get you a horse,” Victor suggested, climbing on to Frostbite. “You have to be tired of riding behind me and Frostbite would have a new friend.”

“I beg to differ,” I replied, reaching up for Victor’s thigh. I yanked myself up and curled my legs around Victor’s side, hooking my ankles to his. I was nearly close enough to press my belly against his lower spine. “I don’t mind sitting close behind you. Do you understand, Victor?”

Victor shook his head vigorously, nearly throwing his crown off of his head. I chuckled as quietly as I could as he fixed it back into place. Whispering something to Frostbite, he turned his head to say,“You might want to hold on to me a little tighter.”

“Why? Whoa-” Frostbite took off faster than I had felt in along time. I couldn’t control the laughter pouring from my lips as I wrapped my arms tighter around Victor’s midsection, pressing the side of my face against his hard shoulders. The cool breeze whipping past us, the sights of beautiful white covered foliage and old stone buildings were things I’d never forget for as long as I lived. As the sun finally peeked over the palace, I could see the light shining down on St. Petersburg. 

The sheer amount of people up at first light was incredible!

Carriages and cars filled with Nikirovian men and women rode down the cobblestone streets shouting ‘Good Morning’s’ and ‘How do you do’s’. St. Petersburg was so lively and full of color! Colorful tarps shadowed the merchants from the cloudless skies and warming sun while young children ran through the streets dressed in simple cloth dresses and patterns shorts. Much of the attire that Nikirovians wore seemed more suited to spring than the middle of snow covered winter but I was sure that their clothes matched their personalities. Women with long hair braided down their backs wore expensive furs and bright prints all over lithe bodies. Men with pot bellies and men without flirted proudly and unabashed with any women that walked by. Mothers of children scolded their offspring for stealing pieces of fruit off of tables but were quickly smiled at by the merchants who offered more.

Oh the smells of St. Petersburg streets were too die for!

The smells of braised meat and boiling soups filled the air! Cooks and bakers made fresh breads and mid-morning breakfasts made only with the freshest of herbs and spices. Looking around, I could see men and women of all second-genders speaking to each other as equals. No Omega cowered when an Alpha approached them and no Beta sneered insults at anyone near them. Only smiling faces and cajoles of happiness and pride. No guard walking around grabbed for attractive women and not a single compound was in sight. It was like the sun had shown only on Nikiforov and nowhere else.

“Dobroye Utro, Prince Victor!”

“Dobroye Utro, Victor!”

“Such a beautiful day, huh, Prince Victor?”

“Privet Vashe Vysochestvo!”

“Morning, Prince Victor!”

The calls came from everywhere. Victor waved ecstatically, tipping his head to everyone that said hello and even stopping to speak to some children. It was so odd being in a town that was so peaceful again. Living in Nihon was just as peaceful as it was here but there was always that slight fear that came from our neighbors, Leroy. Any Omega that wasn’t given to the Emperor’s pride was given to Leroy to train. Families were broken apart all of the time but when there was a bit of peace, we cherished it. 

Were the people of Nikiforov cherishing their freedom?

Or were they always like this?

“...Yuuri! Detka are you okay?” Victor asked, patting my hand. “Many people were talking to you and you didn’t turn.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Is this too much for you?” He asked, pulling Frostbite to the side of the road away from merchants or tables. “We can always go back and I’ll greet everyone tomorrow. I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.”

“No, I’m okay,” I smiled, probably not as strong as I should have. Thankfully, Victor couldn’t fully see me. “I was just thinking that everyone was so happy and peaceful in Nikiforov.”

“We proudly proclaim that only one percent of our people live in poverty! And that’s only because they choose it,” he smiled, linking his hands with mine. “We also make sure to treat our omegas with respect. Though they cannot be part of the noble family through marriage they are never told they can’t do as they please. Everyone has rights and are happily ruled under the Nikirovian family for the past twenty generations.”

“Congratulations, I guess?” I mumbled, loosening my grip on his fingers as I tried to look over his shoulder.

“Sorry, I’ve been preparing that speech since this morning,” he replied, leaning back a bit to nudge my chest. “I want you to be comfortable here. This is your new home and I don’t want you to feel as though you are trapped.”

“I don’t feel that way, Victor,” I muttered, only loud enough for him to hear. It made me warm thinking that Victor was so concerned with my comfort here. I still hadn’t told him about my nightmare of chains and beatings brought to me by he and King JJ. Victor wasn’t rude enough to try to bring it up on his own. I knew he would refute everything and say that he’d never do that to me but the life of the nobles was so different than that of common folk. They had responsibilities and time frames that normal people never dreamed of being a part of. Would taking my time to evaluate my thoughts of Victor cause a rift in our relationship? 

**It was without saying that I liked Victor.**

Sure, his body was beautiful and he wasn’t afraid of showing it to me but I hadn’t seen much of what was inside. For some reason, I felt like there was a small guarded wall between he and I. A wall that I wouldn’t be able to climb unless one of us finally let the other see the cards they were dealt. The only things that I knew about Victor were his many friends and loving followers. Most of which followed him where he went. I also knew that he had a tough childhood. 

It was almost like a fairy tale. 

A prince, finally old enough to venture from his palace of loneliness and sadness, goes out to find friends that would help him on his journey of everlasting happiness!

Yeah, that was too dramatic.

Or maybe that was exactly the truth.

Victor didn’t seem like the type to have ever experienced something he didn’t want to. I wouldn’t pin him as a brat as a child but spoiled, that I could see. He never wanted for anything and never felt a day where he didn’t eat so I was sure he didn’t understand the emotions that I had.

My family wasn’t poor but we weren’t rich either. My sister and I went to the local school that held all one thousand students from ages five to nineteen. We were so close that most of us walked home together even if we weren’t in the same class. Once you reached the age of fifteen you could choose between working or continuing school. I did both, working at the family onsen and going to school during the day. I had to work for what i wanted but it was alright if I had to but that didn’t matter. I was secured in what my family was doing.

We were happy people.

Until the scouts came through every month to check for Omegas.

That always ruined everything. 

“Yuuri! Victor! Morning!” I glanced around Victor to see Tamaki and Shareek walking up to us. Straddling Tamaki’s shoulders was a beautiful girl with smooth, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was braided past her hips with flowers all in it. She was a beautiful little girl dressed in a patterned sundress with perfect white flower stockings underneath. Thick snow boots covered tiny feet and pearl earrings covered even tinier ears. 

“Bol’shoy Victor! Bol’shoy Victor!” The little girl cheered, shining pearly whites with a few missing teeth in the mix. “You are back, yes? For a long time!”

“Yes, my little princess,” Victor smiled riding up to Tamaki’s side. The girl squealed as Victor pulled her from Tamaki’s shoulders and laid her in his lap. She quickly reached for the crown on his head and placed it on hers. Smiling, she grabbed Victor’s face and kissed his cheek.

“I missed you, Victor,” she said, her Nikirovian accent strong as she spoke English. “You took my dad’s away for too long. You promised it wouldn’t take this long, no?”

“I know my little zvezda, but I picked up someone you may find interesting,” he replied, turning his body so the little girl could see me. “Yuuri, this is Dianna. Dianna this is moya lyubov, Yuuri.”

“He is so pretty!” Dianna smiled, climbing over Victor’s thigh to fit in the small space between Victor and I. Once she was settled, the crown was askew on her head but that didn’t stop her from reaching up to my face. “His skin is so soft and has no blemishes. His eyes are as big as Daddy’s look!”

“I’ve seen them, Dianna,” he chuckled, slowly climbing off of Frostbite. “They are what I look at most.”

I blushed a bit as he said that, trying to focus on Dianna but that only made the little girl smile wider.

“Victor, can you take Daddy and Papa away for a little bit?” Dianna asked, sounding more serious than she had before. Victor looked at the little girl for a moment before nodding his head. Tamaki and Shareek followed Victor into a nearby market while Dianna moved back more to see my face better. “Now that they are gone, we can talk, da.”

“Okay?”

“Do you love Victor?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you love Victor?” She repeated, as if she was asking me if I liked milk with my cereal. I looked down at the little girl with questions still sitting on my face. How could she ask me such a question at such a young age? 

“Do you even know what love means?”

“I do,” she replied, reaching out for my hand. “Love is very simple. I love you and I just met you.”

“That’s not real love, Dianna,” I sighed, pressing my hand atop hers. “That’s just liking someone you just met.”

“No, that’s love,” she pouted, looking at me with furrowed brows. “When you first meet a person, do you hate them?”

“It depends. First impressions are-”

“Yuuri,” she grumbled, furrowing her brows deeper. “Answer the question.”

Sighing, I shook my head.“There is no reason to say you don’t love a person unless you’ve found flaws that go against your virtues.”

“And what if you haven’t found any flaws?” She asked, playing with her braid. “What will you do then?”

What was this kid getting at?

“You seem confused,” she mumbled, fixing the crown on her head. “If you never find any flaws that would make you hate that person, then there is only love, that’s what Daddy says. The moment he knew that he loved Papa was when he couldn’t find a flaw that would make him hate being around him. Once he stopped searching was the moment he knew that Papa was perfect for him. He says that Papa made him feel at ease when he was worried or unhappy.”

“That’s what your Daddy said?” 

“Yes.”

“Did your Papa’s set you up for this?” I asked, looking down on the little girl. She smiled, not answering my question but as she looked up at me, she reached for my hat. Pulling it off my head, she exchanged the crown for the hat. As I felt the weight of the crown on my head, I felt like Victor was laying his head on mine. It was very comforting and somehow the heavy crown felt warm.

“You’re perfect for Victor,” Dianna smiled, pushing the soft flaps against her cheek. “Victor’s always been around men and women who just wanted to use him. He tried to stay happy around me when those people broke his heart but I could see it.” Reaching up for my cheek, she squeezed bits of my chub in her warm fingers. “You may not believe it but he hasn’t smiled brighter than when he’s been around you and I’m sure you haven’t smiled as much as you’ve been around him. I’m positive by the look in your eye, Yuuri!”

“Does that mean you want me to give him a chance?” I chuckled, reaching up to rest my hand on her softer one. “Should I allow myself the possibility of a broken heart?”

“This means I want you to give you a chance, Yuuri,” she smiled, the brightness reaching her eyes. “When was the last time you allowed yourself to feel every emotion with all of your heart? This is the perfect time.”

Dianna was so intelligent beyond her years. She was able to look at Victor and I and see what was going on between the both of us. Though I’m sure Tamaki and Shareek had told her of our time together, she was very interested in what happened between the two of us. 

“How old are you Dianna?”

“I’m eight,” she chirped up, pushing the hat up from her eyes. “But Papa says that I’m an old soul.”

Well that’s for damn sure.

“But I don’t work free,” she smiled, spinning around to grab Frostbite’s reins.

“Wa-wait, I have no way of paying you yet, I don’t have a job.”

“As long as you wear that crown, you can buy me whatever I want,” she shouted, yanking Frostbite’s reins. “And I want sweets!”

With a shrill giggle, Dianna slapped the reins against Frostbites jowl and set us off into the busy streets of St. Petersburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Bol'shoy Victor: Big Victor  
> Dobroye Utro, Prince Victor: Great Morning Prince Victor  
> Dobroye Utro: Good Morning  
> Privet Vashe Vysochestvo: Hello Your Highness
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment, they keep me writing. Instead of money, I accept comments and kudos :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long chapter with a bit of love and such in it. Plus a bit of a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS! Nevermind, I won't force you guys.

After two stops at patisseries and a stop at a toy store, Dianna begged for us to stop at her favorite jewelry store. The store was on the end of a street and had a spot to tie Frostbite up with water and shelter nearby. It was still slightly covered in snow and to it’s left was the most beautiful tapestry store but to my surprise, Dianna walked right in as if she owned the place. A bell rang as we entered and the sun streamed light into the already bright room. Dianna strolled straight to the back of brown shelves covered in simple metal wares and perfectly carved gems. 

Along some of the walls were mannequins covered in fancy necklaces, brooches and bracelets. Shelves upon cabinets were filled with watches and rings that sparkled and shined in their glass cases. Having seen travelers from places other than Leroy and Nihon, I knew that the jewels in some cases were internationally made. Pins from Kazhek and leather bands from Old Africa were set alongside some of the more cultural pieces. When Dianna returned from behind the counter, she was speaking to an older man dressed in a simple pair of pants, white blouse and vest, very different from the affluent look of the store. He was a burly man with broad shoulders and crooked teeth but you could see the age in his beard and hair. Marked all over his large arms were tattoos of animals and words that I didn’t understand. 

“Is this the man, Dianna?” The man bellowed, thankfully, in English. “He looks very petite.”

“Yep,” she smiled, reaching out for my arm. “Yuuri, this is Mr. Sparky.”

“Spartek, Mr. Spartek,” the man corrected, giving Dianna a hard glare. “She only calls me Sparky.”

“H-Hello,” I muttered, looking down to Dianna. “Did you pick what you wanted?”

“Not really,” Dianna started, her feet shuffling under her.

“Tell him your plan, Dianna,” Mr. Spartek said, pushing Dianna forward. “Not everyone can read minds.”

“Tell me what?” I asked, gazing down at the blushing little one.

When Dianna didn’t answer, Mr. Spartek began. “She wants you to get something for Prince Victor. A gift.”

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked, looking down at Dianna. “I told you, I don’t have any money to buy Victor anything and why would I?”

“Because his birthday’s in three weeks and five days on Christmas! I know he would love to get something from you,” she said, looking up at me with wide eyes. “Especially jewelry.”

“I understand what you mean but I still can’t afford anything.”

“I am willing to put you on a payment plan,” Mr. Spartek interrupted. “It doesn’t matter what it is, I’ll give you a fair price.”

“Thank you, Mr. Spartek but-”

“Stop being a wuss and get him something!” Dianna shouted, her face red and her cheeks puffed. Then with a shake of her head, she looked down in frustration. “I’m sorry. Yuri told me to do that when people weren’t listening to me but Papa said it’s rude.”

“No, you’re fine,” I sighed, glancing around the room. Everything was beautiful to look at. I was positive that Victor would love to receive something from me and I would do. But jewelry? That’s a very personal gift. “ I can get anything?”

“Anything.”

“Alright then, Dianna, help me out,” I groaned, looking around the tables. “But it can’t be something too expensive.” Seeing the necklaces and gaudy jewelry that was more suited to a princess or rich girl made me a bit nervous on what to get. After all of the traveling we had done, I had already picked some sweets and baked goods to take back to the palace for us but I never thought I’d be buying an expensive piece like this for Victor. I was sure he had received countless amounts of jewelry and priceless goods that would be more than what I could afford. Not to mention, he could completely hate what I picked for him and just not wear it at all. It was making me nervous looking at all of the glitz and glam surrounding me that could possibly make or break Victor’s happiness on his birthday.

Dianna flitted around the room, introducing me to the newest pieces and different styles that caught her eye but none of them seemed suitable to Victor. Every necklace or bracelet seemed too plain for someone like Victor to wear and even those that were expensive or meant for special occasions weren’t dressy enough. Necklaces, brooches, rings, bracelets, watches and even hairpieces were all insignificant to the beauty of Victor. After about an hour of deliberation and a whining eight year old's tantrum, we gave up. As I began to pick up our shopping bags and tugged a tired and frustrated Dianna, Mr. Spartek gasped.

“What is it?”

“I forgot one thing,” he replied, pushing a piece of jewelry from beside the rings area. “These rings came in from a pair of old lovers that were planning to leave Nikiforov for a while. They had them fitted for their hands and it just might fit you two perfectly with a bit of tightening or loosing for yours.”

Pulling out a pair of gold bands, Mr. Spartek handed them to me. The cold metal was so simple, made of gold and thick enough to still be considered manly. As I turned them in my hand, I could see the polished exterior and the bright shine that was perfect for Victor’s bright skin but as I peered on the inside, I saw an engraving. It was of a perfectly shaped snowflake, each ring holding half of it and a tinier one on each side. The engraved snowflake halves would leave a perfect indent in the wearer's skin as long as the person wore the ring long enough. 

“These are perfect,” I whispered, peering down at them. “I only need one though.”

“It’s a buy one get one free offer, no exchanges,” he smirked, patting my shoulder. “And since I never put them on the market for long, I’ll give them to you for a steal. A seventy-two thousand rubles should cover it.”

“What!” Dianna shouted, looking at Mr. Spartek angrily. “That’s not a deal.”

“He lives with the Prince, he can pay it,” Mr. Spartek grinned, his crooked teeth sparkling.

“That’s too much and you know it!” Dianna grumbled, grabbing the rings and slamming them on the counter. “Don’t worry, Yuuri, we’ll find a better place.”

“There’s no place better than mine in all of St. Petersburg and you know that, Dianna,” he chuckled. “That’s why you brought him here.” 

Dianna groaned and tugged me forward before turning around to stick her tongue at Mr. Spartek but as we reached the door, I pulled her to a stop. “Don’t worry, Dianna. I can pay it off. ”

“But Yuuri,” she started but when I looked at her, she nodded her head.

**“I want them, no matter how many payments or how long it’s going to take,” I said, reaching for the rings again. “When can I pick them up?”**

“You can take them today,” Mr. Spartek smiled, pulling out a sheet of paper. Writing some information on it he pointed to a red X on the bottom. “Just sign here and I’ll get full payment from the palace and you’ll pay them back.”

I nodded, grabbing the pen and signing my name in Nipponese. Mr. Spartek looked at it oddly before shrugging and putting the paper away. Mr. Spartek measured and adjusted the ring to fit our fingers before taking the rings and placing them inside a clasped box. Grabbing a slightly bigger box out of a drawer, he began wrapping the box in soft white tissue paper. Finally, he picked up a white bag with the name ‘Spartek’s Jewels’ embroidered on the outside. As he began to place it in the bag, Dianna stopped him.

“I think Yuuri wants this to be a surprise,” she said, pointing to a simpler looking bag without the jewelry name on the outside. 

“Da,” Mr. Spartek smiled, reaching for another bag. Once he finished the embellishments and the paperwork, he handed me the bag. “Don’t forget to tell everyone who you got the ring from.”

“Shut up, Sparky,” Dianna groaned, grabbing the bag and handing it to me. I waved back sheepishly before leaving. 

“You learn that from Yuri too?”

“Nope,” she said. “That was all my own.” 

  
  


When we returned with Frostbite to the square, Victor was sitting outside pouting. Apparently, Shareek and Tamaki had left him to do some daily shopping and knew that Dianna could return home on her own. Victor felt abandoned even though many citizens had stopped to speak to the Prince. When he saw us walking up, Victor burst up from his seat and nearly tackled me when he saw me.

“I missed you too,” I smiled, wrapping my only available arm around him. He grabbed some of the bags meant for us but as he reached for the bag from Mr. Spartek, I pulled it out of reach. “I can carry that one.”

“Okay, detka,” he muttered, looking at me oddly. “It’s nearly lunch time so if you’d like, we can go to Alexei’s to get the Pirozhki.”

“That would be great,” I smiled, watching Victor climb Frostbite. As he struggled to find space for our pastries and us, he waved down some guards doing their daily rounds.

“Take these to the palace and place them in my room please,” he asked, then snatching the bag with our rings in it, he handed them over as well. “These too. But please be very careful with them. I don’t want any of Yuuri’s souvenirs to break because you were careless.”

“Yes sir,” they replied, grabbing the bags and heading off. I watched a little worried as they left with the bag.

“Whatevers in that bag has to be pretty important,” Victor smiled, looking at my face. “Well, to you.”

“Oh, no it’s just a little gift for, um, Minami,” I lied, climbing up. “I saw something nice and I knew he’d want it. I promise to pay you back for it once I start working.”

“Oh,” he sighed, looking a little dejected. “It’s great you found something for him. So close to Christmas too!”

“Right,” I smiled, leaning my head into his back. “Don’t worry, I’ll find a great Christmas present for you.”

“Yuuuuuri!” He shouted, snapping Frostbite’s reins and sending us off.

We blurred past several citizens and shops, moving through street after street and through alleyways and over bridges. It was beautiful seeing the riverboats moving cargo from one half of St. Petersburg to the other. No matter how hard I tried to look at everything there was no way I’d be able to see all of St. Petersburg if I tried. According to Victor, St. Petersburg ran from the sign we entered from the night before to the other side of the mountains! Hundreds of thousands of people lived in St. Petersburg and half of those people lived on the mountains. Turning onto one final street, Victor pulled Frostbite to a halt before climbing down. I rolled off right after him as the smell of freshly baked bread filled the air. 

The store wasn’t small and was made entirely of brick. It had an enormous sign that said ‘Alexei’s Bakery’, and parts of the paint on it had worn away. Children ran in and out of the store and with the large windows to look inside I could see several men and women sitting at tables eating assortments of food. As Victor walked in everyone cheered, yelling his name and smacking their glasses against tables. Victor bowed elegantly and waved for me to bow as well. I bowed lowly in respect, earning myself a few giggles from the women and cheers from the men. Victor walked directly to the front counter that housed a bar and a see-through glass table with fresh bread on display. Ringing a bell, Victor sat at the bar and passed over freshly cut almonds for me to nibble on. 

“So he finally arrives, eh!” A man in a dusted apron and large pants shouted. In his hands he held fresh dough and on top of his head a brown cap with holes in it. His boot covered feet made distinctive stomps in the ground and with every movement his bald head dropped flour dust on his shoulders. “And you bring a friend with you! My wife tells me his name is Yuuri. Do you speak?”

“Y-Yes sir,” I replied, bowing my head down a bit. “You’re wife was kind enough to help Victor and I dress this morning.”

“It is the highlight of her day, I assure you,” he chuckled, heartedly. “After having ten children of her own you would think she was tired of caring for Victor but she says he is like her eleventh.”

“Ten children!” I gasped, looking at Alexei. He wasn’t the most handsome man nor was he the ugliest but Dominika was a beautiful women. To think that she carried ten children in her marriage was a healthy sign of their relationship. “You must love each other very much.”

“Oh, it’s not love,” Victor mumbled, shaking his head. 

“There’s no special entertainment other than festivals and taking care of children so our hobbies became having sex,” Alexei laughed, patting me on the shoulder roughly. “Speaking of hobbies, have you and Victor had sex yet? I hear he isn’t one to wait in bedding someone remotely attractive.”

“Alexei!” Victor shouted, causing several other patrons to burst into laughter but I nearly choked on air. Victor patted my back as kindly as he could before trying to explain. “I am not like he says, dorogoy. I am a man with many talents yes but one of them is not bedding anything with two legs.”

“You say that now but when you were fifteen you tried to get with my wife and we had just wed,” a male patron laughed, his wife joining in.

“Or remember that time the princess of Espania came and they disappeared for three hours,” a women interjected. “No one wanted to interrupt their alone time.”

“We went swimming! It was summer, Yuuri,” Victor tried to explain but I just laughed alongside the other patrons. “Yuuuuuuri! You have to believe me! I’m not loose!”

“Listen to me, Yuuri,” Alexei interjected, the laughter turning into conversations around us. “How long have you known Victor?”

“About three weeks,” I answered. Victor reached for my hand, intertwining our fingers. 

“And you haven’t had sex yet?” 

“Nope, not even close,” I replied, not exactly truthful but Alexei didn’t need to know.

“Has Victor lost his touch in his old age?” Alexei pondered, causing Victor to pout.

“I assure you, he is still very attractive,” I smiled, nudging Victor with my shoulder. “But, I’m a very difficult person to bed.”

“Than you are as perfect as Tamaki and Shareek say you are,” he smiled, rubbing my head. The crown nearly fell off but I could feel the flour fall on my face. I knew he only meant it out of endearment. I smiled along with him as Victor asked for a set of Pihrozkis for us. It was a beautiful moment to feel as Victor and I sat there together among the other people. Alexei’s bakery was more of a cafe with soups and sandwiches as well. With the added Pirozhki’s and some cured meat, Alexei was a busy man.

“Let me ask you then, oh ladies man Victor,” I smiled, unlinking our hands. “How is it that everyone knows of your premarital affairs?”

Victor stammered not really sure how to respond, rubbing his head and looking everywhere else other than at my face. “I, I don’t feel comfortable telling you these things. At least not yet.”

“Oh, then I don’t feel comfortable telling you about me,” I chuckled, leaning away to look at the machinery in the bakery. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Victor visibly struggled with what to do. After about five minutes, I got bored and didn’t feel like looking everywhere else but Victor. I decided to be a little bold by letting my leg rub against Victor’s. He jumped at the sudden contact, frozen in his spot. Running my leg almost up to his knee, I watched him physically loosen up and nearly melt under the touch. It wasn’t exactly a fair way of doing it but I was sure if I was confident in this, I could get him to tell me about his other relationships. And anyway, it was fun for me too.

“You aren’t being fair,” he groaned as I trailed my leg nearly to his thigh before I crossed my legs.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I replied, innocently. “I didn’t do anything, just crossed my legs.”

“Oh, I can play that game to, draznit,” he chuckled, reaching out to rest his hand on my thigh. Leaning forward, he wrapped his long fingers along both sides of my thigh. His thumb was perfectly placed near the gland in my thigh and with the extra fabric rubbing with his fingers, I was beginning to feel warm. Victor reached for the crown on my head and placed it on his, dragging his nails along my scalp in the process. As if he was reaching for my fringe, he tucked some of my hair behind my ear, trailing his fingertips near the base of my neck. I tried to turn my shudder into a neck roll but as he discreetly continued down my neck to my collarbone, a moan seeped out. “There’s my beauty.”

“Victor, we’re in public,” I whispered, trying to hold back another moan as Victor kneaded my thigh. I looked around, hoping that no one saw what was happening but nobody was paying us any attention. 

“That’s never stopped me,” he smirked, licking his lips. “And you look so good with your eyes blown like that.”

I looked away as I tried to stop the goosebumps from crawling up my spine and down my legs. “V-Victor, my scent.”

“Let it out,” he growled, his voice low against the conversations around us. “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

“Mh, Victor,” I groaned, grabbing his hand before my scent actually did roll off of me. “You don’t want everyone knowing our little secret.”

“Oh, my little Yuura,” he begged, reaching up to rub my cheek. “You have no idea how much I want you.”

And you don’t know how much I want you.

I wanted to say those words but the were taken away as Alexei walked out of the back room. “You couldn’t wait, Victor! I run a clean establishment here.”

“I apologize, Alexei,” Victor smiled, leaning away from me. “Yuuri wanted to know something so I decided to whisper it to him.”

“Whisper my ass,” Alexei muttered, returning Victor’s smile. “Take your Pirozhki’s to go, you horny teenagers. Thank goodness Yuuri can’t bear children or you would be in deep, Victor. All you’ve ever spoken of is wanting children of your own since you were old enough to stick your pole into someone.”

Victor glared at me as I burst into laughter. I could picture a long haired Victor asking random women to bear his children. “I did no such thing,” Victor refuted, snatching the bag Alexei left on the table. “Are Yuri’s in here?”

“No,” Alexei chuckled. “That’s what you get for feeling each other up in my shop. Only my wife and I can do that.”

“Gross,” Victor and I whispered as we waved goodbye and headed back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da! It is the rings!  
> Those things are freaking perfect honestly!  
> Sorry for taking a bit to upload, works kicking my ass.
> 
> Translations:  
> Draznit :Tease
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS!

“If you want, I can take you on a tour of the palace,” Victor suggested, biting into a Pirozhki. Apparently, a Pirozhki was just a roll of dough with stuff on the inside. I decided to let Yurio have mine so we wouldn’t get murdered for not bringing him any and it was technically my fault he wouldn’t get his own. 

“Don’t you have work to do today?” I asked, following him inside. “I faintly remember Yurio throwing papers at your face this morning.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you could mean, Yuuri,” Victor smiled, finishing up his Pirozhki. “But since you haven’t eaten lunch yet, it feels only appropriate that I feed you before letting you roam.”

“VICTOR!”

“Oh, no,” Victor muttered, his face pale as he turned in the direction of the voice. Walking with snow covering his, mostly, bald head was an elderly man in a dark coat and heavy snow boots. His face looked like it had been stuck in a perpetual frown for the last thirty odd years. What was left of his grey hair laid against the back of his neck and his shoulders were hunched over as he stomped over. “Yakov! How has the palace been treating you?”

“Don’t start that shit with me Viktor,” he huffed. I could hear every syllable come out with an accent and I was positive that when he said Victor’s name, he was peeved at his existence. “Where have you been all morning?”

“I was touring the city with Yuuri,” he smiled, pulling me in front of him like a shield. “Tell him Yuuri.”

“Uh-Um….hi.”

“You missed your lessons and haven’t touched a bit of your paperwork for the past three weeks!” Yakov shouted, the walls reverberating. He smelled like a Beta but acted like an Alpha. Just standing near him made me nervous. “Projects are in limbo, your Father is still on his vacation and your Mother left four days ago! Who do you think had to run the country while you three were everywhere else but here!”

“Papa is coming back soon, right? I want him to meet Yuuri,” Victor said, leaning an arm over my shoulder.

“I am not worried about your bed mate, Viktor!” Yakov bellowed. His face had turned an unhealthy shade of red and I was sure he was going to pass out. “And it seems you have gained some weight hanging out with this Pig.”

“So you’ve seen Yurio today,” Victor sighed, laying his head on my shoulder. I looked down as Yakov stared down on me. Victor sensed my distress and rubbed my arm. “I don’t like people calling him that.”

**“Then you should make sure he doesn’t influence your diet,” Yakov retorted, pointing to my face. “I heard from Yuri about your second gender. Viktor has no time for a pre-marital pregnancy. He has suitors lining up and he doesn’t need a slyukha bringing drama into his life.”**

“Yakov,” Victor warned, trying to stop him but he continued.

“And it’s even worse that you have no talents,” Yakov scoffed. “You are of no use to anyone the way you are. At least if you were a palace Omega you would be good for bed but you haven’t even had your first night. Only the best is good enough for ViKtor. Not some no name, unknown Gypsy dancer without-”

“YAKOV!” Victor growled, his voice echoing the halls. Everything stopped around us as Victor placed his body in between us. “You have no right to judge Yuuri! You’ve never once tried to stop me before but now that you see that Yuuri is who he is, you judge him. Don’t you dare speak to him like that. He has worked so hard and has been through enough. If you want me to work, fine, but leave Yuuri out of this.”

I shook at the spread of his shoulders and the possessive sound of his voice. It made me beam with pride that he would protect me like this and it made me want to hold him close to me. Reaching out to press a hand against his back, I slowly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug. The stiffness in his back quickly dissolved as I held on but that didn’t stop him from shaking. He was furious, I was sure, but what person gets so angry at someone they knew like that? Especially over someone like me who wasn’t too special to Victor. Or was I special to Victor?

“Victor,” I whispered. “I’m tired. I want to go rest.”

“Let me take you back then,” Victor muttered, reaching down for my hand. He twisted around to hold me in his arms. “We can take a long bath and sit on the balcony with hot chocolate and cookies. Even watch the stars fill the sky.”

“You sure know how to make me happy,” I chuckled, burying my face in his neck. “But you have work to do. Go do your work and I’ll figure out what to do by myself.”

“But Yuuri-”

“You heard the brat, Viktor,” Yakov interrupted, his voice not as strong as before. “Leave him to me and head to your office.”

Victor turned his head to glare at Yakov but as I looked over at Yakov, I couldn’t see a trace of anger in his face. He looked oddly calm and very serious. I nodded to Victor as he let me go, sending a final glare to Yakov. Once Victor turned the corner, I turned to look at Yakov.

“H-Hi,” I mumbled, feeling awkward in the little space. “I know the way.”

“You have no reason to fear me, Yuuri,” he replied, bowing his head down. “I meant no ill will. I wanted to make sure that Viktor was serious about you.”

“And insulting me was the only way?”

“Viktor easily falls in love, I’m sure you have realized,” Yakov began. “But he never protects the person he simply falls for easily. Normally, he would laugh off the insults but to have Viktor protect you was different. He genuinely seemed upset that I was insulting you, though he is one to be cynical about others as well.”

I stared at the old man for a moment. Afraid to speak up during all of this.

“Let me reintroduce myself,” he said, bowing his head. “My name is Yakov Feltsman. I am the official tutor and House Supervisor. I tutored Viktor as well as his father and I will hopefully bring up his son if he has one. When Yuri was being brought into the Palace, I tutored him as well. Now, I will be tutoring you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You wish to be a proper assistant to Viktor, yes? Then you need to have proper training,” Yakov replied. Looking down at an old watch he continued. “You must realize that Yuri is very busy with all of his work as Victor’s attendant. He doesn’t really have time to teach you properly.

“Wait, that’s not my problem,” I retorted, taking a small step forward. “You just berated me in front of Victor, called me all sorts of names because of my gender and now you want to help me stay by his side? I thought you hated me!”

“Oh, I don’t child,” he snickered, rubbing at his hairless chin. “I am thankful for you. I know too well the troubles Omegas from other countries face. You are very resilient if you are still alive and found a way to escape. I wouldn’t want someone weaker than that to be around my Prince.”

I stared at the man with a little regard for his words. It was great that he was kind enough to explain to me why he did what he had done but that didn’t excuse the pain those words made Victor feel. He looked so angered when Yakov told him these things. Without any thought at all, he lashed out at Yakov and nearly attacked him. 

It was proof that Victor cared for me and cared for what people thought of me.

“You have to apologize to Victor as soon as possible,” I stated, nibbling on my lower lip. “He seemed really upset and I don’t want him to be.”

“Of course,” Yakov said, his voice sincere. “He will be back to his normal self tonight if he accepts my apology. Just in time for you to give him those rings you bought today.”

“How do you know about those?” I gasped, glancing past him. “Did Dianna tell you?”

“Shareek’s daughter? No,” he smiled, leaning forward. “Let’s just say that the person you purchased them from had to be bribed to shut up.”

“W-who knows?”

“Only myself and Spartek, also Shareek’s family,” he explained. “But those are the few people that know and if you are lucky no one will know that you are going to be with him for the next the days, alone.”

“We were alone last night,” I replied, thinking back. “I’m sure of it.”

“No, Yuuri. I mean that you will be alone, catering to Victor all day for the next three days in order to understand the Prince’s needs and his wants,” Yakov explained. “This will be the first test to see if you are worthy enough to be his attendant.”

“That seems like a fairly easy test,” I retorted, crossing my arms. “I mean, he already likes me.”

“That is very different than taking care of him for three days,” Yakov chuckled. “Many assistants have quit because of how critical he is about his lifestyle. Be warned, it will be a challenge. Even if he likes you as a lover, being an assistant is very different. **Assistants can’t make it up with a kiss**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little somethin somethin cause I love you guys
> 
> Translations:  
>  slyukha: slut
> 
> and YOI Russian papa arrives!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an evil comment to add- Tori-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go honeybuns

Yakov kindly walked me back to Victor’s room where a man stood at the door on guard. Muttering a few words in Nikirovian, the guard nodded before standing back at attention. Yakov left me to sit around the room, pacing actually, before throwing myself on the bed. I was a little afraid of what could happen in the next three days. As we walked over Yakov told me about Victor’s lessons and things that would need to be done by the end of the day. He handed me a clipboard with all sorts of tasks and requirements that Victor was in charge of tomorrow and I was sure that I could get him to do it. Unfortunately, the thing that made me worried was if I could do so without having to possibly bribe him. 

Victor was a grown man, nearly twenty-nine years old. When he found himself someone worthy to marry, he’d become King of Nikiforov. Even though he liked to have fun and be around those who made him happy, there’s going to be a time when he’s going to have to give up on all those things. As King, he will be responsible for millions of people and relationships with countries that are possibly too hard for someone like me to understand. Hopefully, as his assistant, I’ll be able to help him in the future with those much smaller tasks. 

I grabbed the bags the guards left for me on my side of the bed. The bag with our beautiful rings inside was reminding me of the futures that could possibly never happen. It had taken me too long to realize that I had fallen for Victor. I couldn’t say for certain if I was in love with him but I was falling hard and I’ll soon reach the point where I won’t be able to live without him. It was easy to see a future with Victor, especially one where we were normal people living in a normal world. I could see us living with three of our own children far off in the mountains where no one could disturb us and where we’d live happily. We’d take the kids out for walks, teach them how to dance and figure skate. With every sunrise we’d wake up together and every sunset sleep beside one another. Victor would have a garden and I’d have a library or studio. Nights filled with blankets and chests heaving from the love we shared for one another weren’t so impossible to think of.

That future was so perfect but was desperately different from what was ahead of us.

I laid back against Victor’s pillow breathing in his strong scent from the pillow covers and sheets. Clutching the rings to my chest, I tried not to think of what our actual future was. It wouldn’t be long before I would have to face King JJ and his men. If I were lucky enough, I’d be able to escape and stop the King from being angry with Victor but that wasn’t certain. Maybe, if I was lucky, King JJ would have given up on me and I could live alongside Victor until he was to wed a man or women that was royalty. As his assistant, I’d help him everyday and every night until he’d send me away so he could rest his head next to his lovers. I was sure I’d feel like crying at those moments but that would soon end as Victor would have to have an heir to the throne. He’d choose an Omega to bear his child if he married a man but he’d never ask me to do it. 

He was too kind a person and he’d know it would hurt me.

Just these thoughts alone made me break down and cry. Victor with another person, any person, was like torture to me. His scent, his skin, his voice, his smile, his laugh. They all belonged to me, right? That’s at least what I wanted to believe. Maybe everyone was trying to make me feel comfortable but they had said that Victor was flirtatious and easily fell in love. I was the opposite. It took me this long to even admit that I was falling for him. 

That didn’t change the fact that Victor could easily leave me.

He could choose another person if he wanted and he could easily tell me that I wasn’t enough or I was taking too long. I prayed to whoever was up there that they would let me have one thing. Even if my freedom was taken, my life, my happiness was stripped from me that Victor would always truly love me. Only me. I didn't care that he was beautiful and that he was perfectly capable of breaking me with a single word. I wanted him to have me and I wanted him to want me more than he wanted anything else. 

If that meant that I was selfish, then I was selfish.

If that meant that I was broken, let me be broken.

But if that meant that Victor could possibly not love me anymore, I’d have to deal with that sadness because I was falling for him harder than I could ever believe possible. 

**And I didn’t mind.**

It was hilarious to think that I had shielded myself from those around me when I lived in Leroy. The few that loved me, Phichit and Celestino, knew how to treat me like a real person. I had shielded my reactions to men and women calling me names and asking me for things that I couldn’t give. My mother told me on my last birthday that I wasn’t like this before I came to the compound. She said that I loved people and even though I was shy I’d try to learn more and more about them. However, after learning about what my future held, I shut myself away. 

I knew for a fact.

Victor was going to take care of me and I was going to care for him. He’d change parts of me that I didn’t like and I’d encourage him to make better decisions. We’d fix each other, and soon, we’d learn more and more about ourselves day after day, month after month and year after year. 

**We’d have each other no matter what.**

**That was the future I was dreaming of.**

**That was the future we could possibly have.**

  
  
  
  


Victor returned to the room just as the sun fell low in the sky. His hair was messy and the buttons of his collar were opened to expose part of his chest. As he walked inside, he dragged his feet causing squeaks in the freshly cleaned floors and it made me laugh to hear him mumbling words in Nikirovian. Once he was done trudging around the room, he threw himself on the bed beside me. His eyes were still closed as he stretched and moaned. Finally in a comfortable position, he opened his eyes.

“You’ve been crying,” he whispered, reaching a hand out to wipe crystallized tears off of my face. Resting his hand there, he said, “Yakov apologised to me, you know. I’d never thought I’d hear him apologize for anything but apparently, he likes you, so you don’t have to cry anymore.”

I smiled in response, reaching up to hold his hand against my face. That made Victor smile and begin to rub his thumb on my cheek. We sat like this for a while in comfortable silence with the cool air swirling around us. I couldn’t look away from him and he didn’t look away from me. Our legs found a way to entangle themselves among each other and our hips were flush against each other. 

“Victor,” I whispered, looking directly into his eyes.

“Yuuri,” he answered, his voice soft and kind. That’s when his eyes fell on the box in my other hand. “What’s that?”

“Oh, um, it’s a, it’s for, um,” I struggled to breath. Was this the right time to give it to him? My instincts screamed to place the ring on his fingers and proclaim him mine but I was afraid that he would reject me. “Don’t laugh, okay.”

“I can’t promise anything but I’ll try,” Victor said, sitting up. I sat up alongside him, my hands shaking a bit as I pulled the box open and revealed another box that held the rings. It didn’t look like anything special at the moment but only I knew what was inside. “Can I laugh if it’s only a box?”

“No, Victor,” I chuckled, clasping the box in my fist. “This is something really special I found to celebrate your birthday.”

“How did you-”

“Dianna,” I replied, shaking my head. “She’s a very intelligent girl.”

“Oh, she knows,” he exclaimed, tilting his head to the side a bit. “I think of her like a little sister that I never had. It’s funny that she cares so much for those around her.”

“She told me you’re birthday’s on Christmas and I wanted to get you a perfect birthday present. We toured a shop and it was the last thing in there but they just seemed so perfect-”

“Yuuri!” Victor pouted, shaking his head. “Just show it to me! I’m nervous already.”

“Why are you nervous?” I shrilled, my voice an octave or two higher. “I mean, you have nothing to be nervous about.”

“This is my first gift from you,” he gushed, reaching over to place his hands over mine. “Don’t worry about what it is. Whatever you give me will be cherished for the rest of my life. I promise.”

“Victor,” I whispered, smiling a bit at our warm hands together. “Okay. Here goes.”

I opened the box in Victor’s direction and watched as the smile disappeared from his face. My heart dropped at the sight and I immediately dropped my hands. He didn’t look happy at all but didn’t look sad either. More or less, he looked shocked. I couldn’t feel anything as I stared at his face and the paling of his skin as he just looked down at the box in my hand.

“You don’t like them, I knew it,” I grumbled, quickly closing the box. “I knew I should have just bought a bag or something!”

Victor reached out, his hands trembling, and placed them on both sides of my face. My eyes burst open and I was forced to stare into the sapphire rounds of Victor’s eyes. They were filled with tears and he let them fall down his cheeks and onto the mattress below us. Leaning forward, Victor pressed slightly chapped lips against my forehead and left them there for a moment. I closed my eyes in comfort as he softly whimpered and, soon enough, stopped crying. When he moved his lips from my forehead, he leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes were slightly stained but they were alight and his lips were formed into a bright heart-shaped smile. He pulled the box from my hands, opening and closing them multiple times before laughing.

“One of these is mine?” He chuckled, almost hysterically.

“Yes,” I said, nearly breathless.

“For me to wear everyday for the rest of my life?”

“Of course,” I smiled, rubbing my hand into his thigh.

“And what does this mean?” He asked, clutching the rings in his lap.

“It’s admitting that I am falling in love with you,” I replied, blushing a bit as I spoke. “And that I want you to want me no matter what. Forever.”

“I do want you forever,” he whispered, wiping tears from his face. “And ever and ever and ever.”

“And I want you,” I smiled, sliding a finger across Victor’s cheeks. “Just as long.”

“That sounds like a marriage proposal,” Victor snorted, looking down at the rings. “But maybe that’s a little too soon.”

“Maybe a little bit,” I grinned, reaching for the rings in his hands. “I still haven’t put the ring on you.”

I reached for Victor’s right hand, knowing very well what it meant to place the ring there. Victor gasped at my choice and wiggled his right ring finger in excitement. Giggling as I tried to place the ring on his finger I realized that I was shaking. This moment meant so much to me and it was practically me giving my life away to Victor. It meant everything to me to feel his hand under mine and to feel his hand tremble as well. Once the ring slid on, Victor did the same for me, his hands shaking just like mine. He grabbed my hand, gazing down at the beautiful rings placed on my finger and brought it to his lips. 

“It looks so beautiful on you,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you, Victor,” I smiled, the gesture reaching my eyes. Breathing in a shaky breath filled with Victor’s strong scent, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Victor’s cheek. “You are everything I could ever want and you’re everything I need. Sometimes, you can be wrong about some things but you were right about something important.”

“What?” He asked, quirking his silver eyebrow.

**“I am falling for you,” I smiled, pressing my forehead against his. “Happy Birthday, Victor.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR RINGS COMRADS.....  
> if you would like to smile a little bit more look into the history of Japanese engagement rings and Russian engagement ring ceremonies. It's gonna make you cry and sing and do some foolish shit.....I hope you enjoyed..
> 
> BTW: My bestie suggested that I make Makka give the rings but I had so much work and my dog that I use for reference (Milo) was sleeping at my grandmas.   
> Hope it was enjoyable.


	29. Chapter 29: King JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a ride. Don't you even dare think ill of my Jean-Jaques Leroy! He is a good boy but he is just such a good character to make into a villain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked, and now you shall receive!

It has been twenty-four days since Katsuki Yuuri went missing.

The night of my Bachelor’s Party was something wonderful and entirely magical to observe. Katsuki Yuuri had enamored me with his beautiful dance and sensual sway of his hips that it was impossible to forget how he looked and smelled. Ever since that day, his sexual glances and blank neck have haunted my dreams and thoughts. Those damn fools I sent to pick him up had both returned empty handed with the excuse that some Prince had carried him off. When I awoke the next morning, Omega-less, I was furious. No friend of mine would take Yuuri from me knowing how I had yearned for him the night before. It had to be a peasant or greedy Alpha that had wanted Yuuri just as much as I did.

Most of Leroy was searched that day.

Every citizen of Leroy knew Katsuki Yuuri’s name by the end of the night. Rewards were set at a mere ten million and if there was even a reputable clue they were paid to continue investigating. Guards had tore apart the old home in the compound to find not a single clue but Katsuki Yuuri had taken his smaller Omega with him. I could care less that whoever took Yuuri had taken the other Omega with him but it angered me that the only way I was going to get Yuuri to stay with me was by using that boy.

Celestino didn’t know a single thing about where Yuuri had left. Even after some persuasion, he didn’t come up with anymore information. After searching and searching for days there wasn’t a clue until the disappearance of Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri’s guardian. For some reason, Phichit had packed up his world and left via carriage for some unknown destination. I had suspected him of loving Yuuri and helping him escape but when he had an excuse for where he was when Yuuri disappeared, I had no use for him.

I waited four more days to send scouts to follow after him. They sent back word that he was headed for somewhere in the southeast part of Europa and there were at least fifteen countries to search before we’d be able to find Yuuri.

I had been asked several times by several scouts why I wanted Yuuri so much. Even my most trusted advisors had asked me to focus on Leroy’s needs and status but I had ignored them. 

In my heart of hearts, I knew that I loved Isabella more than anything. When we first met at fifteen on our Courtesan Day, I had wanted no one other than Isabella. She was beautiful and intelligent, someone that I could trust and someone that could rule alongside me like my mother did for my father. I knew that the future for Leroy would be prosperous because of her.

But Yuuri.

**His body was made for me.**

The curves and lines of his torso were made to be held by my hands. The way his eyes shone on me like chestnuts soaked in rainwater were only a fraction of how beautiful he was. I wanted to dress him in every jewel in our treasury just to see him shine in all that I had earned for him. My hands were just large enough to hold his face in them. His succulent legs were made for me to mark purple and red.

I knew that I could wake up in the morning next to his sleeping face and feel a newer love that would outgrow my love for Isabella. Isabella has been gone for the past nine months, scouring Europa and Espania for the perfect wedding gifts and dress. She hadn’t even sent me a single letter about her travels or sent back gifts for me to enjoy in her absence.

Our wedding was to occur in the next two years when I was twenty years old. 

I would marry Isabella because it was right thing for the country of Leroy. She was right to sit beside me on the throne and take control of Leroy behind the scenes but I wanted to be connected to Yuuri. I wanted him to sleep beside me at night and I wanted to sit with him during my meals. There was nothing wrong with Isabella, she was perfect but she didn’t capture my soul like Yuuri’s dancing had. She didn’t make me want to spend every waking moment with her. 

Yuuri made me feel that way.

And the longer we were away from each other, the more my heart ached for him. 

Garith and Elan had taken the liberty of finding all the information they could on Yuuri for me to find. He started walking when he was only six months old. His first dance recital was when he was four years old and it had been a ballet in a small theatre. He had a single older sibling, a girl, who was now working at their family hot springs. As I read through every sheet of paper that told his story word for word and sheet by sheet. 

**He was a miracle.**

“Your Highness.”

I looked up from my throne, leg crossed and head lying in my hand. My attendant, Kizer, was standing a few feet in front of me. He looked disheveled and had multiple sheets of paper in his hands. I tipped my crown back on the top of my head and nodded for him to speak.

“There are some, how should I say, small rumors among the men,” he started, shuffling the papers in his hands. “Just rumors though.”

“What are they about?”

“They seem to believe that Katsuki Yuuri was a drunken fixation, Your Highness,” he explained. “Since none of us were able to be alongside you when you watched the performance, we believe that he doesn’t exist.”

“You said we,” I muttered, looking down at him tiredly. I watched as the Beta stiffened and shuffled his feet. “Don’t be afraid, I understand your confusion. None of you will get what I’m feeling right now.”

“But, Your Highness-”

“Until Katsuki Yuuri is found, no guard, bounty hunter or noble can rest or take a break. He must be found immediately.”

“Dead or Alive, Sire?”

“No one is to touch him,” I hissed, staring down on Kizer. “You find him and bring him here without touching him.”

“But, Your Highness, we have spent millions on this search,” he sighed.

“And we will empty my treasury if need be to find him!” I shouted, standing in the process. “Spare no expense! Tour all of Europa, Espania, Everywhere! It’s only been three weeks!”

“But, Your Highness-”

“Need I repeat myself,” I growled, the sound reverberating in the great hall. “If I have to put this entire country at war in order to find Katsuki Yuuri, I will. Send for his family and those who were closest to him in Nihon. Use my connections to see if they have found him. You must understand, I need Yuuri.”

“I understand, Sire,” Kizer sighed, bowing his head deeply. “What should I tell Princess Isabella.”

“She doesn’t need to know anything,” I answered. “She’s still going to be Queen of Leroy and she will still have children for her to nurture. Everything she could ever want is at her fingertips.”

“Don’t you believe that she will be saddened that you are looking for Yuuri over planning your wedding?”

“I have people to plan my wedding for me.”

“But, Your Highness, you know that wasn’t what I meant,” Kizer replied. “Women don’t like their Alphas attention to be on other suitors.”

“Women like Isabella prefer jewels, money, and children to cater to more than they worry about their men sleeping with Omegas,” I answered, leaning back in my seat. “If she wants a bedmate as well, I would allow her.”

“My King, Isabella has loved you for three years,” he sighed. “She doesn’t want another man.”

“Then she will learn to deal with loneliness and fill it with other hobbies,” I snapped back. **“Yuuri is my true love. I want no one else but Yuuri. I need no one else but Yuuri. Do you understand?”**

“Yes, Your Highness. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do ya'll think?  
> This was literally the hardest and most insightful chapter I have ever written and you will all know why later.  
> Also if you don't get the references Europa is Europe and Espania is Spain. I hope you guys get the references!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, Comments and Bookmarks! They make me really happy to see!- Tori-chan


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thirty chapters in and we haven't even hit the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Jungle!

 

The sun was so warm against my face as I slowly sat up from the bed. I had woken up a little earlier than Victor which allowed me the rare chance to watch his sleeping face and see the beautiful world outside the balcony. Our first day left together on our own rights was starting as a beautiful one. The snow was freshly piled on the grounds of the Palace gardens and servants had begun to run through the snow. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and not a single bird filled the blue backdrop. Yakov had informed me that the South wing of the Palace was completely emptied. No guards and no servants for three days. If I needed help I was allowed to ask but there wasn’t much that warranted help..

Day one consisted of reading up on all of the internal affairs left in St. Petersburg and some issues that needed to be resolved in farming lands just beneath the Mountain. After that, Victor was free to practice Figure Skating or Fencing but after that I was to walk him back and make sure he bathed, read and dressed for bed.

After our conversation yesterday and my bestowing of our relationship rings, exhaustion settled in and we both cuddled each other before quickly falling asleep. Looking down at the gold band on my right hand, I felt myself smile from the deepest part of my heart. My hand never looked more beautiful and more right than it did at this moment. The gold matched my skin so well and when I saw Victor’s hand with the matching piece, it only made me smile more. As he slept, he held the hand so close to his face as if he was protecting it from someone.

I let the warm sun shine on my face for a few moments more before I walked into the closet. Yuri had kept to his word and left a rack full of clothes around my size inside. I was much more comfortable dressing myself in a tighter pair of pants and a lighter blue blouse than in my ensemble from yesterday. I still wore comfortable snow boots and the ushanka was in my hand but amongst all of the clothes, I found a brand new leather bag that would hold my clipboard, study materials and stationery.  Once I was ready, I walked over to the bed where Victor laid, arms tight around my pillow and his legs, somehow, closer to my side of the bed than his. 

“Victor,” I whispered, lightly shaking his naked shoulder as I raised my voice. “Victor. Come on Victor, it’s almost time for your scheduled breakfast.”

He didn’t move a single muscle, his light snores filling the air as he continued to sleep.

Yakov had told me that sometimes Victor was rarely hard to wake up, being an early bird.. During our travels here I had never had the time to wake him up and whenever I woke up, Victor was already awake. It had always been hard for me to wake up without a little coffee or tea. Today was just as hard but thanks to the warm sun, I was energized. Yakov said that there was a nickname that made Victor wake up with little help. It was a little embarrassing to say but if it would wake Victor up, I’d try it. 

_**Leaning down just near his ear, I whispered, “Please wake up, Vitya.”** _

Immediately, goosebumps bloomed on his skin and a bright blush bled down his neckline. Victor lifted his head, silver scruff apparent on his chin and upper lip. His face was just as red and he didn’t look as if he was completely awake. 

“Are you up, Vitya?” As soon as I said his name, he buried his face back in the pillow. “Victor? Don’t go back to sleep please. We have so much to get done on the first day.”

“Hm Kant Glack mg seep, betka,” he muffled, his face too stuffed in the pillow.

“What did you say?”

“I can’t go back to sleep, detka,” he sighed, sitting up. “Not when you say my name like that.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, leaning forward a bit. “Yakov said to call you Vitya if you didn’t wake up.”

“Yuuuuuri,” he pouted, covering his reddening face. “People don’t just call their friends ‘Vitya’. That’s a much more intimate way of saying my name. Like pillow talk.”

“Well,” I chuckled, sitting on the bed beside him. I wiggled my right finger near his face before splashing a big smile on my face. “I thought we’ve been intimate enough for me to call you Vitya, Vitya.”

“I’ll give you anything you want if you stop calling me Vitya,” Victor groaned, squirming uncomfortably in the bed. “It’s making me have a, uh, physical response you can’t fix.”

“What?” I mumbled, but as I looked to where he was squirming, I realized soon enough. “Oh, um, my bad. I didn’t know you had a, uh, name k-kink.”

“It’s not a kink!” 

“You know what I mean, I mean, come on, Vitya-ah, Victor,” I tried to fix everything but soon realized I couldn’t do anything about it. “I’m really sorry.”

“If you were really sorry, you’d do something about it, draznit,” Victor pouted, sticking his lower lip out like a child. 

“You know I can’t do that for three days,” I responded, pushing my glasses up. “This is the first test to see if I can be your personal attendant.”

“That got my boner to leave,” he smiled, reaching out to pull me into a bear hug, nearly toppling me over on the bed. “Just the promise of the possibility to ravish you in only three days is enough for me to wait.”

“That’s surprising that you can wait so long,” I muttered, scrunching my nose.

“What?” 

“Nothing,” I smiled, brushing hair out of his face. “Just hurry up and get ready for the day. You’ll brush your teeth after breakfast?”

“After breakfast, that’s gross Yuuri,” Victor sneered. “I always brush before.”

“But then the food is on your teeth all day.”

“And? I brush before bed too.”

“I’ve never seen that.”

“You never pay enough attention,” Victor smiled, squishing my cheek. “As my new attendant, you need to know that.”

“Oh hush you,” I chuckled, pushing off of Victor to stand. “Will you be showering this morning, Your Highness?”

“I will only shower if you accompany me in the baths,” he replied, his hair falling further down his face. He had sat up just enough for the sheets to fall from his bare chest. In all honesty, his body was asking for a companion but I wasn’t allowed to do anything.

“So, no shower this morning,” I smirked, pulling out my clipboard. I made a note that reminded me to make him shower tonight. “Now, it is a little warmer this morning so I suggest shorter sleeves for indoor work and longer sleeves for fencing and figure skating practice. If you decide to do that later.”

“Good choices, Yuuri,” Victor complemented, tipping his head. “Have you found outfits that match these requirements?”

“Yes.”

“So you will be dressing me,” he smiled, standing up. The sheets dripped off of his body exposing every inch of his body to the room. I immediately looked away from his body in order to not be tempted by him. He chuckled at my response sashaying over to the closet. I followed him, trying my best to look above the shoulders. Once I arrived in the room, Victor stood near my choices for him. “I don’t wear pastel colors. I have light skin and light hair so those colors would only make me look paler.”

“Noted.”

“I don’t want to wear a crown today so you will be wearing one for me.”

“What?”

“It’s exactly as I said,” Victor replied, pushing several outfits to the side. “I prefer to wear commoners clothing on days that I work indoors. A regular t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans will do but if there is a moment I have to go outside for Fencing or Figure Skating, I must wear royal garb. It’s a law.”

“Understood,” I said, writing down some notes. Pointing to the options I had picked out, I asked. “Find anything you like?”

“This will do,” he mumbled, pulling out a pair of dark jeans and white long sleeve shirt. “I don’t mind that it’s long-sleeved.  If I start sweating, I’ll just changed my shirt.”

“Awesome.” I placed my clipboard on a table near me before skimming his underwear drawer. I randomly picked a pair of briefs and walked over. He allowed me my dignity and put the briefs on himself. With his jeans and shirt, however, he expected me to help him. He sat on a nearby stool and raised his muscular legs up just high enough for me to glide the pants up his calves until I reached his thighs. Once the skin tight jeans were in a reasonable area, he stood so I could slide them up past his hips, my hands skimming gooseflesh skin. I zipped and buttoned the front where they hung low on his lower stomach, revealing light blond hairs. The shirt he chose had a small pocket on the left breast and was, thankfully, unwrinkled. I dressed him like I would a small child, sliding the shirt over his head and allowing him to put his arms through. Once it was far enough, I pulled down. As I fixed the sleeves and arms, I watched the ring on his finger glint in the light. Smiling with pride, I patted his shoulders and checked for any missing threads. “You know, you could have dressed yourself.”

“Yes, but I may as well reap the benefits of your hands on me for as long as I can,” he smirked, pointing to the large shoe rack. “Boots or slippers.”

“If you want to wear slippers, you can,” I replied, looking at the slipper rack. “I see nothing wrong with being comfortable.”

“You’re the best, Yuuri,” he smiled, running over to pick up Makkachin themed slippers. “Yuri never lets me be comfortable during the day.”

“I’m glad I could help,” I hummed, looking at the stubble on his chin. “You need to shave.”

“But Yuuri,” Victor whined, rubbing his chin with his thumb. “It gives my youthful face a rugged look.”

“Youthful face?” I scoffed, causing Victor to stare down at me.

“You don’t think I look youthful? I knew it, you like younger guys,” he grumbled, pacing in place. “I have to start getting more facials and workout more if I’m going to keep up with your younger body.”

“Victor,” I chuckled, grabbing for his hand. “You are only four or so years older than me.”

“But I’m so close to that horrible number.”

“Thir-” but Victor slapped his hand across my mouth.

“Don’t even say it,” he warned, shaking his head. “I’ll get the bowl, cream and shaver. Will you shave me?”

“I don’t really know how to that well,” I replied, rubbing my own chin. “We all take tonics for the first few months of training that, supposedly, stops hair from growing wherever it’s put. Nipponese men usually don’t grow facial hair either.”

“So you’ll look like a baby forever and I’ll look like my father in two years,” he sighed, dipping his head down.

“Oh, stop complaining and go get the bucket,” I berated, keeping a smile on my face. Victor quickly kissed my forehead before running out of the room.

  
  
  


When Victor returned, he had a deep silver bowl filled with water, a bottle of creme and a sharpened straight razor. Thrown across his forearm was a steamed towel that I was sure he got from a servant that had stayed behind longer than instructed. He nodded for me to follow him to the bed where he placed the bowl on his left and the creme on his right. I quirked an eyebrow, thinking about how we were supposed to do this.

“If you straddle my hips, you’ll have the perfect angle,” Victor smiled, spreading his arms out behind him.

“You don’t really think that I’m going to straddle you in order to shave your face,” I started, reaching for the warm towel. “But I will help you.”

I lightly pressed the warm towel against his face, trying my best to not look him in the eye. Unfortunately, as I pulled the towel off of his face, he smiled, the smile showing only a tiny bit of his teeth and the light reaching his beautiful blue eyes..

“Technically, since you’re my attendant, Krasivyy, you should do as I ask.”

“Well, within reason,” I sighed, reaching for the creme. I squirted some in my hands, gently rubbing it against the spiked stubble on Victor’s upper lip and chin. He smiled when I was done, making me laugh a bit. 

“I should say it’s reasonable to have a good angle in order to shave properly.”

“V-Victor,” I sighed, finding myself staring down at his jean clad thighs. To be honest, it would be great to sit directly in his lap but I didn’t want it to have something to do with who I was. “Would you try to convince the other Yuri to do something like this.”

“No, but you aren’t the other Yuuri,” he sighed. “You’re my Yuuri.”

My heart skipped a beat as he said that, making me melt a bit. 

“How about a challenge then?”

“I’m listening,” he answered, tilting his head forward to hear me better.

“I will shave you, just the way you want me to and you can do whatever you want if you win,” I started, watching Victor’s eyes grow alight. “But, if you make a move on me, you have to do something for me.”

“What’s that something, Yuuri?”

“You’ll find out later, Vitya,” I chuckled, watching the spots not covered in creme turn red.

“Fine, detka, I will play your game,” Victor smiled, confidence bubbling off of his skin like oil in a pot. Victor pushed back far enough for me to have a comfortable knee hold and a sturdier set of thigh space. Once I placed the bowl near Victor’s arm, I swung a leg over one side of Victor’s side before moving my other leg. Victor reached up to hold my hips up while I straightened my legs out, getting a quick grab for my butt. Once I settled down, the curve of my ass was placed at the top of Victor’s thigh. I tried not to blush a lot as I reached for the bowl. Instantly, Victor let out a grunt.

“You okay?”

“This might have been a bad idea,” he winced, trying to move his hips back a bit.

“Am I too heavy?” I asked, leaning forward a bit to take the weight off of his hip bones but that only made Victor groaned more.

“You are nowhere near heavy, dorogoy,” he reassured me, reaching an arm up. “I just don’t think I’m going to be able to not move during this.”

“Do you give up then?” I smiled, sitting back where I was previously. “So early!”

“Not on your life, Yuuri,” he chuckled, resting his hands on the dips on my hips. “This is the closest you’ve let me be in a while and if I win, I get to do whatever I want and that’s a lot of freedom for someone like me.” 

I pouted momentarily, watching his cocky grin spread on his face. He had lightly pressed his thumbs into the dips on my waist, the little bit of anti-workout fat rolling over them. He seemed too settled into his spot for me to have the opportunity to move. I reached for the straight razor, poking my finger against the tip to test the sharpness.

“Do you really trust me not to accidentally cut you?” I asked, looking down on him for a moment. 

“I trust you won’t purposely cut me,” he muttered, eyeing the blade. “I haven’t done anything horrible in our first day together.”

“You did bet against me, so,” I replied, wrapping the hand without the blade around the base of his neck. The creme was already beginning to slip off of his face so I used the now cool towel to wipe up the excess. Taking the straight razor at an angle, I glided the blade against his left cheek, feeling his body still at the sudden cold metal against his face. 

The game had begun in this moment and I didn’t plan on losing.

Having a ‘Get away with anything’ card with Victor was very important to me. I didn’t know what I would want him to do exactly, whether it be teaching me how to Figure Skate or possibly letting us take a bubble bath together again. I wouldn’t really know what I’d choose. Victor looked sure that he would win, though. He didn’t have a single doubt in his mind that he would finally get me to do whatever he wanted. I had to remember that this was all a part of the job and that I would have to not mix work with pleasure, even if the pleasure was so delectable to look at.

Suddenly, I heard a moan escape Victor’s lips. 

I gazed down at Victor, searching for a possible cut or bruise on his face. When I didn’t see one, I quirked a brow, silently asking Victor what happened.

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t do that on purpose,” Victor hissed, tightening his grip on my waist.

“Did what on purpose?” I asked, pulling the razor off of his face.

“You just rolled your hips against me,” he muttered, looking down at the tiny bit of space between his chest and mine. “Are you trying to tell me you did that unconsciously?”

**Bingo!**

I could win this if I just lasted a lot longer than he did. I hadn’t thought about how our positions could give me an upper hand! If I was lucky, I could win in the first few minutes. 

“I promise, I had no idea,” I replied, as innocently as I could. Victor didn’t seem to buy it but he was more worried about our predicament more than if I was telling the truth. I lifted my hips, feigning movement for comfort, before returning back to the area that made him moan. Victor winced but I ignored him as I finished up his right side. Cleaning the blade in the cold water, I said. “Only the left side left before I do your mustache.”

Victor muttered an affirmation as I rearranged my hips to favor his left side. Rolling my hips as I moved, I tried to discreetly dig my butt into his groin but as soon as his grip tightened on my hips, I knew that he had caught me. He didn’t say a word as I glided the blade over his face and cleaned the cream off of them. It was a monotonous routine, cleaning the blade, rolling my hips and waiting for Victor to move but as time passed I was getting discouraged.

“I haven’t cut you, have I?” I asked, rolling my hips again.

“N-Not at all,” he squeaked, the feeling of his excitement finally showing in physical form. “Trust me, Yuuri, you would have seen blood.”

“I see blood rushing to your face so I wasn’t sure,” I hummed, sliding myself closer to his hips. “I just want to make sure my Vitya is okay.”

“You aren’t playing fair, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, his hips twitching at the nickname.

“I just don’t understand why calling you Vitya is such a turn on,” I smiled, grinding my hips down in one smooth motion. Victor mewled, his scent burning through his body.

“Funny thing is, you only have my upper lip left,” Victor smiled, licking his lower lip. “Come on, Yuuri. We can’t take all day.”

“But I want to make you look your best,” I chuckled, rubbing my thumb against his shaven cheek. “My Vitya is the soon-to-be King of Nikiforov.”

**That got him heated.**

His thumbs were bruising my hips as he held control, making my eyes roll at the contacts. Nose flared, face still and shoulders shaking a bit, Victor was using every ounce of self control left in his body. There was nothing that I could do to possibly get him to move unless I physically dry humped him on the bed. Not that that was a bad idea but it was definitely cheating at that point. As I shaved half of his scruffy mustache off of his upper lip, I paused to look at his closed eyes and nearly calm demeanor. Tilting his head forward, I planted a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, causing Victor to open those beautiful blue eyes. Shaving the last bit off of his face, I took the cool towel and patted around his mouth. Since there was no irritation, I smiled.

“You win,” I sighed, laying my arms over his shoulder. “What is it you want me to do, Your Highness?”

“Let me think about it,” Victor hummed, feeling pretty satisfied with himself. Then with a flick of his finger on my upper lip, he said. “How about a kiss?”

“Uh, Um, I-I can’t,” I sputtered, trying to figure out what to say but as I looked at Victor’s face, I realized that he was serious. The smile on his face had disappeared and the small remnants of creme made his skin look just a tad paler. “Victor, I don’t know if I-I can do that.”

“Why?” He asked, rubbing warm circles into my hips. “And your excuse can’t be that it’s too soon. You were just grinding on me to win a bet.”

“It’s not that, Victor,” I chuckled, not as strongly as I had hoped. “You remember our conversation about an Omegas First Night?”

“You mean, the first time you guys have sex? Yeah,” he replied, smoothing thumbs against my hips. “This is nothing compared to that. I’m not asking you to have sex with me, Yuuri. It’s just a kiss.”

“I know that’s what most people think but an Omegas firsts are very important,” I answered, pressing a thumb against Victor’s lips. “My first heat with you was already something special between us. My First Night will be just as special but our first kiss? Are you sure you want it to be now?”

Victor looked up at me with a question formed in his eyes. “What time would be better, detka? Just yesterday you finally agreed that you were falling for me. A few days ago, you shared your heat with me, trusted me. I believe that every day that comes before us should be lived just as beautifully as you are. Why should we wait? We may never be able to live the way we wanted if we waited.”

I laughed, tears filling my eyes as I held Victor’s face in my hands, my world in my hands. He was so right about everything right now. We didn’t know what future was ahead of us. If we were lucky, we’d live together, forever, as happily as we are now. People that waited to live the life they wanted always seemed to miss the great opportunities ahead of them. With just a little bit of luck and some carefree choices, we’d be able to live happily together. I pressed my forefinger against his soft lips. I licked my own, staring down at the promise of what was to come. Leaning forward, I hesitantly pressed my nose against his, breathing in our mingled breaths. 

I pressed inexperienced lips against his, just a chaste kiss filled with so much promise. But as my lips made contact with his, I felt a hunger that needed to be filled grow in my chest. The next thing I knew, I was pressing my lips with enough force to push Victor down on his back, my hands falling into his hair. Victor ran his hands up my spine as he opened his mouth just enough to let a wet tongue slide over my closed lips. I moaned, giving him access as his tongue invaded my mouth, the taste of mint filling our entangled lips. I melted as I grinded my hips down, gasping at the hard heat beneath me. Victor gasped as he pushed me closer to him, accosting my mouth with his slippery muscle. 

Chests heaving against each other urged us on as I gripped Victor’s hair almost painfully. We hadn’t taken a breath but I found myself trying to breath every time our lips parted for just a moment. It was so hot and sweet as our bodies were closer than ever and our mouths pressed firmly together. When Victor finally gave me the time to take a deep breath, I pressed my hand against his swollen lips.

“That was amazing,” I whispered between breaths. “But we have work to do.”

Victor’s pupils were nearly black with only a tiny rim of blue left. It was tantalizing and beautiful to see him so affected by me. I bit my bottom lip trying to stop myself from leaning down to take his lips again but with a little peck for good measure, I pushed off of Victor’s hips, and fixed my glasses.

“You can’t do that to me, dorogoy,” Victor moaned, sitting up. “It’s poking a bear.”

**“Then deal with it,” I smiled, brushing my hair back. “It’s not like you don’t have me forever.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys liked the JJ chapter, expect more as well as the greatest thing ever that I posted today. The FIRST KISS!!!!!! that took shitever to write.......ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe anywho Thanks for the comments and kudos and all the other juicy stuffs.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, being number 31, my birthdate, is very important to me. These simple things are very close to my heart.

 

After Victor and I grabbed pre-made breakfast goods from the immaculate kitchen, we headed for the library where Victor was to work. It was filled with books and shelving that reached the thirty foot high roof and nearly covered every bit of square footage. A heavy oak desk was facing out toward a window that gave a beautiful view of St. Petersburg. Beside it was a cushioned chair and two small lamps to give the desk light. The desk itself was covered in all forms of paper and books beside pens and a map. Parts of the desk were etched in metal and multiple drawers were overflowing with paper in a not so neat sort of way. It described Victor to a T and I was sure he had a system to have everything make sense. The smell of old book dust and burning candles made the room a bit more inviting. A pair of old patterned couches sat by a nook area that overlooked the gardens with a peak of the mountains. 

Victor placed the basket of pastries and fresh bread on the desk just beside some books. He sighed as he saw the piles of papers set properly for him by Yuri and Yakov. On my pre-written sheet, Yakov had informed me that he was to read and sign treaties by lunch time but as I looked at the size of the papers and the amount of words on them, I wasn’t sure we’d be able to do it. Victor looked at me with a smile as he pulled a piece of bread from the basket. It was still steaming hot and he offered it to me as he sat down, a fountain pen in his hands.

“Let me give you a quick idea about what’s going to happen,” Victor sighed. “Most of these are in English, so you should be able to read them aloud. The few that are in Nikirovian, Espanish and any other languages you don’t know yet will be done later. Once I read and sign, you have to stamp them with the rubber stamp of Nikiforov. It gives it legitimacy.”

I nodded, reaching for the stamp and inkpad. 

“But there are some documents that are personal and don’t need the stamp,” he added, pointing to a letter beside his right hand. “This letter, for example, is from Prince Christophe. He is a very close friend of mine so I want these to be more private. Here read. Aloud.”

I grabbed the piece of paper, feeling how slightly heavier it was compared to normal paper. The delicate handwriting was completely done by hand, so I knew it had to be a more personal note.

_ “Dear Victor, _

_ It has been exactly thirty-eight days since our last nonsense. I feel as though you have abandoned me for that beautiful Omega that I saw you mingling with at JJ’s party. It is hard to see you following that crowd but the way he danced almost made me come too,” _ I stopped to look down at Victor with a quirked eyebrow and blushed cheeks. “This is what Princes talk about in their personal messages?”

“Christophe is a bit of an eccentric,” Victor chuckled, tipping the page a bit. “Continue reading, I promise it’s harmless.”

“Fine,” I sighed, looking down at the page. “ _ It is a miracle you hadn’t bedded him in that moment but after the way JJ looked at him I wouldn’t either. Your Yuri, the tiny angry one, told me that you wanted to take the Omega with you. How adventurous Victor! I left just after you did, just like most of our friends so I was positive you have him. Tell me how your sex life is going when you get the chance. _

_                                                                                                                                                                                  Your favorite five night stand, _

_                                                                                                                                                                                               Christophe Giacometti.” _

I stared down at the letter, looking at Victor’s face fill with light. 

“Don’t even say it-”

“If we don’t have a sex life, I can’t send anything to Christophe,” Victor chuckled, a smile splitting his face.

“I just said, don’t say it,” I muttered, dropping the paper on the table. “Are you just going to ignore the fact that he said five night stand?”

“That was when I was twenty and he had just turned eighteen.”

“It was barely consensual!” I shouted, crossing my arms.

“As a Prince, you can be married at fifteen,” Victor explained, a smile growing on his face. “As such, you can have sex as soon as puberty is done.”

“We should get to the actual important information on our to do list,” I grumbled, not listening to his excuse.

“What is more important than answering a good friend?”

“Reading treaties, repairing churches, making a new playground, fixing the curriculum,” I listed, reading exactly from the paper in front of us. 

“Fine,” Victor grumbled, grabbing a pair of reading glasses. “Let’s start, I guess.”

“Old man,” I giggled, pushing mine up.

  
  


Forty-five signatures, forty stamps and a small nap break later, we had finally finished today's work. It was earlier than expected, the sun still a few degrees high in the air. As I read over a few final documents and watched Victor’s hand slide along the paper, I realized that we had finished the first day relatively well. Victor wasn’t as finicky as Yakov had made him sound. Sure, Victor had moments when he didn’t feel like working but that was everyone when it came to work I supposed. Thanks to the early morning kiss though, Victor tried to find every opportunity to touch me. From passing papers to silently pressing his lips against my forehead, Victor was craving attention. Even now as he pressed a hand against my spine as he spoke, Victor’s hands and lips weren’t without touching me long.

I wasn’t complaining though.

Those small touches reminded me that he wanted me. 

Every single thing I did warranted him to touch me again.

**That made every nerve in my body anticipate his touch.**

“Yuuri, I just realized it’s the last week of the month,” Victor smiled, placing his glasses on the table. 

“What does that mean?”

“It means you need to get dressed in fancy wear and come with me,” he replied, standing up. Guiding me back to the room, Victor spoke animatedly about what he was planning. “The lights and the sounds are going to be amazing. Oh and the beautiful gowns! You’ll love all of the glitz and glamour!”

“Do I really seem like a glitz and glamour kind of guy?” I giggled, brushing bits of hair out of my face. 

“No, but I want to dress you up in glitz and glamour,” Victor smirked, reaching over to pull me in front of him, my back to his chest. “Just seeing you dressed in a blazer and tight-fitting pants, body pressed against mine. The most expensive wine in a clear glass pressed to those plump lips of yours.” I gasped as Victor’s hands traveled from around my shoulders to the curve of my waist. “Just think, your soft hair with a delicate circlet and our hands intertwined. Everyone would know that you belonged to me.”

“Victor,” I muttered, pressing my hand against his. “I don’t need everyone to know that I’m yours. All that matters is that you know.”

Victor hummed as I ran my hand up his arm, pressing a thumb to his palm. “I do love you very much, Yuuri, but it is important for me to let others see you dripping in my jewels and smelling of only me.”

“Is that an Alpha thing?”

“Actually yes,” Victor smiled, pulling me to his room. “It’s our instincts that make us want to work hard for our lovers, da. We’d want them to be dripping in gold and never want for a single thing. I want you to be happy and I want everyone to know it.”

“Is it not enough for just me to know?” I asked, looking down at our clasped hands. “I mean, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“You’re making it sound like you don’t want people to know,” Victor chuckled, half-heartedly. 

“It’s not that at all-”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” Victor hummed, pressing soft lips against the back of my hands. “Where we are going, everyone will know you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLOOOOO hope you liked the sweet and slow chapter. It's needed every once in a while. What do you guys think the surprise is? Give me a few guesses.
> 
>  
> 
> Also please pray for the people of Virginia. I live in the States and our president isn't the greatest at helping his fellow man so we need prayers from around the world. It's a sad thing to think that there are countries out there living in fear of North Korea and we are here in the States afraid of our own next door neighbor. It's the selfishness and inability to adapt that is causing countries and people around the world to suffer so much. I'm not trying to make a political move but I just wished that people could just get out of their comforts zones, learn about others and treat everyone equally. There is no reason that people should fear stepping outside because someone called them a freak or wrong. Everyone has their own right to be whatever the hell they want to be as long as they aren't hurting other people. There should be people in the world that want to kill a single race for no reason, or hate a person because they like girls or boys, or even fight someone because they decided to change the way they looked. No women should fear going outside because she dressed in what she thought made her look cute and no man should be scared of showing his true feelings and crying when shit hits the fan. 
> 
> It is the right of humans to live just like that, humans.  
> No one race, gender, sex, religion, or anything is better than the other.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the dump, I'm just feeling a bit broken about all of this and I needed to post it somewhere. Love you guys :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is going to hell and I'm writing fanfiction.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Nikiforov

Victor hadn’t lied about dressing me in fine jewels and authentic furs. As the night finally took over, Victor called for a carriage from the North wing. Some servants arrived to quickly dress Victor and I in our casual yet stylish outfits that were only fit for a fancy occasion. I was decked out in a blue blazer, comfortable white-collared button down and dark colored pants. Victor was right to suggest tighter fitting pants to make for a much dressier outfit, not to mention a better looking butt on my side. My hair was brushed in it’s normal way and I was able to wear dress shoes with traditional Nikirovian designs carved into the leather. With a small gold circlet placed on my head, the servants applauded and I bowed in thanks.

When Victor was done, however, he looked too perfect to compare  anything to. He was dressed in a traditional garb, his overcoat covered in medals and gold fillings that were perfectly polished. The overcoat itself was the color of the night sky and on the lifted shoulder pads were gold tassels. Thrown across his left shoulder was a single red rope and a small red scarf was cinched at his waist. Along his long legs were red pants that accentuated strong thighs and around his ankles and covering his feet were sturdy boots. They were polished enough to reflect a person's face and polished just as brightly was a crown I hadn’t seen Victor wear yet. It was plated in gold and much smaller than the one Victor wore yesterday. It barely showed in his freshly brushed locks and with only a few red and blue gems attached, something not as fancy as I would have assumed Victor would wear. Somehow, though, it made Victor look more beautiful than a statue in a museum. As Victor twiddled with his birthright placed on his fingers over white gloves, he laughed and thanked the servants that dressed us.

“Thank you for making Yuuri even more beautiful than I could have hoped for,” he smiled, reaching out for my hands. I didn’t exactly like holding Victor’s hands with those pesky gloves taking away the warmth he held. I found it oddly uncomfortable to not hold on to him but the gloves. “Now, we go by carriage.”

“You haven't told me where we are headed,” I mumbled, playing with the scent necklace around my neck. I had tucked it far enough in my shirt that I could still smell Victor scent manifested but I wanted more. “I don’t think I should be this dressed up as your attendant.”

“You are actually underdressed compared to the other Yuri,” he chuckled, pulling pieces of lint off of my shoulder. “Yuri wears faux furs and lion prints all the time. He thinks it makes him look cooler. I just think he looks crazy.”

“I’ve seen what you mean,” I smiled, remembering his regular everyday outfit. 

“And I’ve already said this, as an Alpha and as a Prince, I can’t let you feel uncomfortable,” he uttered, pressing a soft hand against my face. “Plus I like looking at you dressed like a Kukla.”

“Kukla?” But I never got a response as the servants giggled and ran off. One day I’d teach Victor that speaking in other languages can work both ways. “I’m assuming that means doll.”

“Actually, it does,” Victor smiled. “Very good, Yuuri.”

Grabbing my fingers in a delicate hold, Victor walked me out of the back gates to a horse drawn carriage decorated in white paint and gold fixtures. The coachman was holding the door open for Victor and I. As we stepped into the carriage the coachman closed the door and sped off. The windows of the carriage were shuttered closed and every time I reached for the clip to pull them up, Victor pulled my hand tenderly away. The ride was a bit bumpy but with the soft upholstery and Victor’s small comments of excitement, I was more and more interested in what was to come. Hopefully he wasn’t taking me to some fancy dinner or special hotel. It would be something ridiculous seeing as this was Victor. 

Even though I knew Victor for only a few weeks, I was certain that I understood Victor’s habits pretty well. Fancy, Outlandish, Mischievous and Daring seemed to be the best words to describe him. Maybe I was being overconfident but I could see some of the things he was planning before he thought I knew.

Or so I thought.

When the carriage stopped and Victor stepped out, I had assumed we would be standing in front of the most popular love hotel or sleaziest restaurant where you’d spend a thousand dollars for water. But when the doors to the carriage opened, I discovered that we were in front of a Theatre where nearly thirty other carriages pulled up. Men and women of different races and ethnicities stepped out of carriages before walking toward the entrance of the Theatre. Each man and woman wore jewelry made of the finest stones and cloth made of the greatest fabrics. Some eccentric outfits were confusing to me for the sake of fashion but as Victor reached a hand out to grab my own, everyone gasped. 

All eyes were on Victor and I as we walked out, arm in arm towards the entrance. The theater was built like a modern day building with large glass windows and tall white columns. It was unspeakably beautiful and as we entered we saw how hundreds of singers, actors and dancers ran around in costumes and passing out fliers. When I received, one it read, ‘Swan Lake: An Original Nikirovian Ballet.” I instantly started shaking as Victor began to chuckle beside me. I looked from his face to the paper about a hundred times before I finally was able to say something.

“You brought me to the Nikirovian Ballet!”

“Yes, Detka,” he chuckled, laying his hand over mine. As we walked further into the great hall where majority seating was, a man dressed in a proper five piece tuxedo slammed a staff against the top of the stairs. Immediately, the entire theater silenced and turned to look at us. Women in high crowns and men in ridiculously expensive furs all seemed to quite their conversations. I could feel my face burn a little as I held on to Victor’s arm a little tighter. Victor chuckled at my embarrassment, making everything around me even more embarrassing.

“Introducing his Royal Highness, Grand Duke and future Tsar, Prince Viktor of Nikiforov. Accompanying the Prince this evening is his special guest, Katsuki Yuuri!” As soon as the Prince’s name left the man’s mouth, all of those attending the ballet stood and bowed deeply. Even as my name was said, they stayed bowed, heads lowered in submission. Alphas and Betas with Nobility attached to their names were all bowing to an Omega. This moment in itself was already revolutionary, though most of them didn’t know it. I clutched the necklace with Victor’s scent in it to let more scent fall against my skin for comfort. Victor immediately noticed and pressed a hand against our joined arms. 

“Thank you, Minister,” Victor smiled, bowing his head a bit. Once he did so, the other guests continued their conversations and poured into the theater. “Would you mind walking us to our seats?”

“Not at all, Your Highness,” the Minister replied, bowing his head. He waved for us to walk up a pair of private steps that led to the highest balcony in the theatre. From where we sat, we’d need opera glasses to see specific detail but we were close enough to see the dancing. It was great to sit so close to the roof where individual paintings of, what I could only assume were, previous Prima Ballerina’s. They were all exceptionally beautiful and all dressed in gold and white. Their tutu’s encompassed strong legs and lithe torsos. They seemed to be angels looking down on the guests of the theatre. 

Where Victor and I sat were two separate throne seats, one bigger than the other. They were made of soft metal and velvet plush cushions. Servants brought expensive wines that I had to deny myself in order to stay protected. I eased myself into the throne chair beside Victor, my new opera glasses sitting in my lap and my hand entangled in Victor’s. As the lights and fanfare from the orchestra began, Victor shooed the servants away until intermission. I couldn’t stop myself from leaning near the balcony with my hands over the railing, trying to get a closer view of the ballerinas. This was everything I could ever dream of and with the start of the ballet, I could see the precise work and practices it had taken to create the magical dance.

The play was in native Nikirovian so Victor had to translate things I didn’t quite understand from watching. It was apparently about a Princess who was cursed and turned into a swan. The only way the spell could be broken was if her True Love loved her back and bestowed a kiss. The Princess, Odette, was struggling to get her true love, Prince Siegfried, to notice her. The ballerina that played Odette had beautiful black hair that flowed down her back and thin arms that pointed gracefully. Her current cavelier was holding his hands against her hips before a grand lift and exchange. As she began to transform with a flurry of split jete’s before ending in such a beautiful arabesque that I had to remind myself to breath. Her transformation from a beautiful princess to an awkward swan was the final piece before intermission and thank goodness for that. I needed a moment to catch my breath and sit back. I hadn’t realized that an entire hour had passed with me leaning over a balcony and standing up completely straight. 

I flopped myself down in my chair, glancing beside me at Victor who was smiling right back at me. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. The dances were so beautiful and so breathtaking that I didn’t have the chance to take a full breath. There was so much that I wanted to express but couldn’t because I was so shocked.

“Thank you,” I whispered, glancing over to Victor. 

“Anything for you, my love,” he answered back, reaching over for my hand. “After the show, I always go backstage to speak with the dancers. Would you like to accompany me?”

“Yes, Yes, YES!” I shouted, my glasses nearly falling off of my face. Victor chuckled a bit before giving me a quick peck that I wasn’t exactly ready for. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“I knew this was something you’d enjoy,” Victor replied, playing with my fingers. “We can come as many times as you want and even go to some classes. I give quick lessons for Figure Skating every year. If you wanted you can teach a class on gypsy dancing too. I can get a school built even. Only if you want to of course.”

“Victor,” I muttered, a smile splitting my face. I could feel tears start to fill my eyes as I reached for Victor’s face to press my lips against his. Victor hummed and the feel of the vibrations against my mouth made my skin thrum. As if on command, Victor pulled me from my seat and yanked me onto his lap. It was a bit uncomfortable trying to keep up with his pace but as his tongue took control and my hands found their way to his hair, I couldn’t complain. “Vic-ah, Victor. We’re in public.”

“No one can see us, my krasota,” Victor sighed, peppering kisses down my throat. Once he reached my scent gland, he bit right into it, making me mewl and pant at the contact. Sucking hard and bruising, my scent leaked just a bit, right into the sweet lips of the Prince. He moaned as the taste melted onto tastebuds and I cried out, not loud enough for anyone to hear. He released my neck with a sinful pop, examining his hard work. “Your skin bruises so beautifully.”

I reached up to touch the tender spot only to send shivers down my own spine when I made contact. My eyes settled on Victor’s pale neck and the expanse of his chest just beneath the expensive fabric. There was so much that I wanted to do to him, filthy things that would make him remember me forever but those thoughts made me feel disgusted about myself. Was it that I was naturally slutty because of my second gender or was I just that into Victor? I leaned down to press my forehead against Victor, my eyes sealed shut and my thumbs pressed at the base of his ears. His hands settled just above the plane of my spine and his chest was inches away from mine. He knew this was hard for me to deal with, especially with all of the rewriting of relationships that I’d have to make in my mind. 

Victor was rewriting everything about me.

**“YOU GUYS COULDN’T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR ONE FUCKING NIGHT COULD YOU!”**

I jumped out of Victor’s lap faster than I came into this world. Yuri Plisetsky was standing in front of the door we had walked through to reach the balcony. His hands were on his hips and his hair seemed to stand up with some sort of electricity. Thankfully, the theatre was much louder than his shout so no one heard him but that didn’t stop me from trying to fix my clothes and wipe my mouth. Victor, however, only groaned at the disturbance before glancing over his shoulder. 

“Y-Yuri! I didn’t, I mean, I hadn’t realised that you liked the ballet,” I smiled, my cheeks burning with the effort. 

“Don’t start me with that shit, Piggy,” Yuri grunted, pulling his sunglasses off of his face. “You did nice work this morning and I was going to compliment you but now that I saw that shit, I don’t want to tell you anything. You better not have done anything kinky on the desk. I don’t need to see mystery fluids everywhere.”

“Yuuri won’t let me,” Victor complained crossing his left leg over his right. I smacked him on the shoulder but he completely ignored it. “And it’s not like Yuuri likes everyone knowing we made out. He’s too vanilla.”

“Vanilla!” I jumped, crossing my arms. “Sorry for having standards that aren’t as fast as yours.”

“I didn’t mean it in a negative way, Yuuri,” Victor backtracked. “It’s adorable.”

“Adorable my ass,” I grumbled, throwing myself in my seat. Victor gasped at my cursing and Yuri chuckled, heartily. “I don’t want to be adorable.”

“I didn’t mean anything bad by it-” Victor started but he wasn’t able to finish as I sent a vicious glare in his direction.

“Problems in lovers lane, baldy?” Yuri commented, stringing an arm over the back of Victor’s chair.

“What is it you want, Yuri?” 

“After you meet with the ballet director, dancers and showmen, hurry home.”

“Why?”

“Tsar Nikholas has sent a letter that you need to read.”

“Papa! He’s sent a letter? That’s not news,” Victor smiled, glancing over the balcony.

Victor’s dad? The King?

“It’s not that he sent a letter, it’s what’s in it,” Yuri remarked, handing Victor a sealed envelope. **“You should read this. Immediately.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know the Russian Ballet is amongst the most popular and beautiful ballets in the world. I have actually watched their rendition of the Nutcracker probably seven thousand times and most Russian Ballerinas and Prima Ballerinas are aesthetically perfect. All in All Russian Ballerinas kick ass and are prob the best thing on the planet.......
> 
> Conversation that actually happened in my mind:
> 
> Tori-chan: You know, it's been a while since the made out  
> LadyAckerman-san: Didn't they just make out in the morning?  
> TC: ......no.... that was a long time ago.  
> LAC:I swear it was just a chapter ago-  
> TC:Can they fuck now?  
> LAC: No, it's too early  
> TC: Make them fuck  
> LAC: No I-  
> TC: VICTUURI FUCK NOW  
> LAC: Tori-chan-  
> TC: MAKE THEM FUCK! MAKE THEM FUCK! MAKE THEM FUCK!  
> LAC: GAH!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophomore year of college starts in a week and I want to shoot myself in the foot......like now.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED CHOCOLATE NOW! LIKE FROZEN YOGURT or SOMETHING ELSE BUT I FEEL SO FAT RIGHT NOW AND I WANT FAT FOOD

It was disconcerting to see Victor stare at the unsealed envelope the way he was. He immediately excused himself once he read the first sentence but promised to send refreshments in his absence. When the servants arrived with the stinky spreadable cheeses and fresh baked bread, I tried to drown my sorrows in the food. One servant offered me wine that I narrowly took but remembered Georgi’s words. He offered me juice instead. It tasted like wine without the alcohol so it would have to do. Victor missed the third act of Swan Lake because of the prolonged time. I sat, alone, trying to take in all of the beautiful music and elegant dancing but I couldn’t stop myself from glancing back at the empty seat beside me. 

Victor had been gone nearly an hour now and he hadn’t sent word back and hadn’t returned. I was starting to get worried about him but I knew that if I left, I’d probably get lost. It was best for me to just wait for Victor to return or when the show was done, find Yuri. Taking a few sips of the non-alcoholic drink, I tried to pay as much attention to the details of play to lower my anxiety.

Grand jete, Grand Jete, arabesque, soutenu and plie. Grand Jete, derriere, kitri, and a spin.

Though these beautiful moves were done by amazing dancers and Primadonna’s sang the beautiful songs of Swan Lake, I couldn’t focus. There was too much that was making me anxious. I jumped from my seat, barrelling to the door about to throw it open before it opened for me.

“Yuura,” Victor gasped, nearly running into me. “Where are you going?”

“I-I mean, I just, where were you?” I asked, placing my hands on his chest. “I was looking for you. I got worried.”

“Worried? Nothing would happen to me, my dear,” he smiled, pressing his palm against my cheek. I reached up to place my hand on his. 

“What was the letter about? The one from your papa.”

“Nothing major, detka,” Victor answered, dropping his hand to walk over to his seat. “Just a few political matters.”

“You were gone for most of the final act,” I replied, standing beside his seat. He wasn’t looking at me as he watched the play, suddenly very interested in it. “It had to be something important right?”

“Just political stuff,” he said, not looking up. “Focus on the play, Yuuri. I promise the ending is beautiful.”

“Victor….”

“Ah, such a beautiful Jete, da?”

I guess he wasn’t going to answer me.

Did that just mean that he was hiding something from me or that he was going to tell me when we were back in his room?

**Only time could really tell.**

  
  
  


Swan Lake ended marvelously, only things I had seen in my dreams could compare. Faux Feathers fell from the sky and doused guests in down, making most everyone was reeling from the lights and dramatic fight scenes. The mixture of excitement and flurry of the guests made my speaking to Victor alone impossible. Everyone spoke to him as they passed by. Dukes and Duchesses, Queens and their guards, Commodores and Courtesans, all dressed in flowing gowns and six piece suits. It was monotonous to continue bowing and hearing everyone say ‘You look beautiful as usual, Prince Victor!’ or ‘Handsome as always, Your Highness.’ Every woman or man we came upon seemed infatuated with Victor. As I walked with Victor I caught the end of a conversation that three Beta Princesses were having.

“....always looks so beautiful!” One started, covering her mouth with a fan.

“I’ve come to the ballet every weekend for the past three months hoping to catch a glimpse,” a dark haired beauty giggled. “It’s great to finally see him. It was worth the rubles.”

“It’s like magic seeing him walk around,” the last responded.

This was semi-pathetic. Who wastes money in order to see a man?

“Did you hear about his relationship with the new Prima Ballerina Anastasia?”

“What relationship?” The blonde one asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

“There is a rumor,” the dark-hair one whispered, her voice almost too low to hear. “That she has her eye on the crown and Prince Victor as well.”

“That whore!” 

“Right?”

This was getting ridiculous. 

“Victor,” I mumbled, reaching for his sleeve as he spoke with a Duchess. He immediately turned his attention to me mid-conversation. 

“Yes, my love,” he replied, looking down at me. 

“I’d like to go see the dancers now. It’s getting late,” I muttered, hearing the princesses behind me gasp and squabble. 

“Anything for you, Yuuri,” Victor smiled, the light from it burning the room. “It was nice speaking with you as always Duchess Makhbahara.”

“The same goes for me,” the Duchess smiled, her plump cheeks and soft brown skin sparkling. She was beautiful as she raised a hand for me to shake. “I hope to have long conversations with you as well, Yuuri was it?”

“Yes, Your Grace,” I replied, shaking her hand firmly. “As do I.”

“You have found a very interesting specimen, Victor,” the Duchess chuckled, pressing her hand against Victor's shoulder. Leaning in, she whispered something to Victor that made him gasp. He quickly glanced to me before bowing his head to the Duchess. With a bit of haste in his movements, Victor pulled me over to the steps where it was less crowded.

“Victor, what’s wrong?”

“Your scent is leaking a bit,” Victor grumbled, pushing me against the wall. He was covering me from the few people that walked back and forth. They mostly seemed like workers at the theatre but that didn’t stop me from freaking out.

“Victor! What are you doing?” I hissed, trying to push him away. “We are in public!”

“And your scent is steaming off of you,” he growled, pressing his hand against the gland in my throat. I could feel my scent leaked from my skin just as his hand smeared it against his fingers. A moan nearly escaped the depths of my throat but I stopped myself for the fear of someone hearing. Victor took his scent smeared fingers and put them in his mouth before reaching down to press his lips against his previous bruise. As he lapped the scent up, I couldn’t stop myself from clinging to his shirt as the cold metal of his crown dug into the side of my face. I reached for Victor’s arm, pressing my thumb against the gland in his wrist and bit down hard enough for him to gasp. He grabbed for my face, pressing wet lips against mine. I melted into the embrace, savoring the taste of my scent mixed with his saliva. It was dirty and delicious just enough to make every hair on my skin raise in anticipation. **“** **Bozhe, ya khochu otvezti tebya domoy i trakhnut' tebya na noch'.”**

“Baby, please,” I moaned, not really understanding what he meant but I just knew what he wanted. 

Our hands were everywhere.

Fingers dug deep into Victor’s hair and Victor’s nails pierced the skin in my hips enough to nearly bleed. Every time his tongue pulsed in my mouth, I tugged at his hair a little more. I was nearly ready to pass out when I heard a piece of metal drop in the distance. Victor released my lips with the wettest pop as he glanced over his shoulder. No one was standing near us but we had forgotten that we were in a hallway, not his bedroom. 

“I, um, think we should go meet the dancers now,” the Prince said, his voice huskier than usual. He reached out to wipe some saliva off of my swollen lips before offering me his hand.

I was still breathless and dizzy as my hand wrapped around his. “But, Victor. My sc-scent.”

“Oh, yes, I forgot,” he replied, reaching into the collar of my shirt. Pulling out my necklace from Yuri, he slicked scent from his neck into the vial before wrapping it back around my neck. I keened at the scent overwhelming my senses. It was completely made of him and it was like the smell of St. Petersburg snow mixed with woodland and warmth. 

**I had finally realized he smelled of winter at it’s purest moments**.  

And just like a blizzard in the middle of Fall, I wasn’t ready for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's taking completely awesome classes that are almost completely linked to my Major. Story behind this comment, I took a year worth of classes, so like eight classes, and only three were linked to my current major......BUT now I'm taking Human Sexuality, General Bio and Intro to Philosophy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anywhooooooooo here are the translatessssss:  
> God I want to take you home and fuck you into the night: Bozhe, ya khochu otvezti tebya domoy i trakhnut' tebya na noch'


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TUT TUT TUT
> 
> The names in the following chapter are some of my favorite Russian names! Two of them are names of friends of mine and the other one is the name of one of the strongest animated characters in animated history! Also my fav movie to watch no matter how bad my day is or how horrible the sky looks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy American Eclipse Day folks!   
> Didn't see any of it cause I didn't want to buy glasses but, ya know, I watched a video so that has to count. I'll just wait until 2024

The walk backstage took a little longer than I had anticipated. I was already thrumming with energy from our afternoon make out session and I wanted to get my mind off of that letter Victor received. I hadn’t heard a single thing about Victor’s ‘Papa’ before that moment. I knew that he was the Tsar of Nikiforov and that he was Victor’s father but other than that, nothing. Running a hand through my messy hair, I mentally noted to take a quick trip to Yuri’s room to ask about the lineage. With Victor’s hand in mine and his hair nearly announcing that we had done something more than friends would do with one another, I was confident that the rumors those princesses were speaking about wouldn’t bother me. Well, not until I saw how beautiful all of the ballerinas were in person.

Just walking to the door I met blonds, brunettes, redheads and tricolored beauties dressed in faux feathers, glitter and jewels. Updos, bows and braids were matched to beautiful Omegas, Betas and even Alphas, both male and females alike. Most of the dancers were still on pointe as they walked around the dressing room and those that weren’t were removing decorations and overcoats. Male dancers removed makeup from their faces with wet wipes while female dancers undid hairdos. Stretching racks were being used religiously and a few of the performers were holding conversations while nearly splitting in half. It was a dancer's paradise and as soon as we walked up, Victor was accosted.

I was too dazed to listen to what all of the dancers were saying as they spoke to Victor. Once he was surrounded, I released his hand and wandered around the empty space. Hung on a lifted rack were most of the first act costumes and a few fake masks and  eye covers. Enormous soldier outfits that probably weighed fifteen pounds each as well as faux swords were hung against the wall. Down covered tutus and silver bodices were tailor made to each dancer and as I ran my hand down the sides, I felt the heavy stones smooth against my skin.

“What are you doing?” A deep female voice said behind me. I turned to see the Prima Ballerina who played Odette standing with her arms crossed before me. Her beautiful dark hair was deep and wavy falling down her shoulders in waves before curling at her tiny waist. She was still wearing the silver crown bestowed upon her as Queen of the Swans and the beautiful shine of the polished tiara was enchanting. Along her soft features were light makeup and surrounding her beautiful green eyes were dark makeup accentuating pale skin. Her arms were thin and her legs strong as she stood next to me, her height on pointe simply miraculous 

“Um, I, You’re the Queen of the Swans,” I muttered, pointing to her attire. “I mean, in the ballet.” She chuckled harshly, taking crossing her arms in front of me.

“I know that,” she responded, leaning forward. Surprisingly, her voice was a bit harsher than what her outer appearance portrayed. “That doesn’t answer my question, Svin’ya. What are you doing here?”

“I, um, came with the Prince. Victor, you may know him,” I forced out, feeling her Alpha aura bare down on me. The moment I said Victor’s name, her face lit up. 

“Viktor? He is here!” She smiled, looking around the room. The group of dancers saying their greetings to Victor had dissipated. Now he was talking to one of the soldier, mostly with his hands than his mouth. “Wait a second. You came with the Prince?”

“Yeah, I, um, kinda live in the palace with him,” I answered, moving to look at the costumes. “I’m his personal attendant. Well, in training at least.”

“Poetomu on nikogo ne prinimayet. Vy dlya nego nichego ne znachit,” she chuckled, before pushing past me. I ignored her as I continued to look at the costumes in detail. It had to have taken the designers months to create something so intricate! Without even realizing it, I was wishing that these costumes were on me. I knew a Gyspy dancers body shape was much different than the ballet shape. I had trained for years in Ballet and I knew that I was most fit during season outside of summer. It was too hot in Nihon to practice in the studio. After studying Gypsy dancing, my arms weren’t as strong or thin nor was my stomach as strong as it was when I practiced Ballet. 

“Do you like them?” A soft voice asked from behind me.

I groaned at the thought of speaking to another person. I just wanted to look at the outfits! When I turned I was met with a mousy little girl with sharp features and beautiful brown hair. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows thick but those things only made her prettier. “I love them. I used to dance and the costumes were the best part.”

“How long have you been dancing ballet?” The girl asked, her accent nowhere near as strong as the Queen of Swans. 

“How did you know I danced ballet?”

“I can see it in the flexibility of your spine,” she chuckled, pulling at a certain part of the costume. “You have a comfortable curve for a ballerino.”

This lady was pretty observant for a stranger.

“I’ve been dancing for nearly twenty-seven years, by the way.You?”

“Oh, nowhere near that many,” I smiled, looking at the girl again. She didn’t look older than nineteen. “Only fifteen years. Four years professionally.”

“That’s plenty of time to adore the costumes from the Nikirovian ballet,” the girl smiled, waving me over to her makeup station. “My name is Sylvia. Everyone calls me Via. What’s your name?”

“Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri,” I replied, bowing my head a bit in respect.

“Yuuri! The other Yuri told me about you,” Via chuckled, patting my shoulder softly. “You are a Gypsy dancer! I love Gypsy dancing!”

“You do?” I asked, looking at her oddly. “Most people think it’s a whore’s dance.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” she grumbled, reaching for her makeup remover. She didn’t have much makeup on her face anyway but she removed the tiny bits. “Gypsy dancing has so much emotion and passion, much like Ballet. But Gypsy dancing allows the music to flow through every part of your body. My aunt used to Gypsy dance. She taught me a few things that made me want to dance again.”

“You stopped?”

“Yes, once Anastasia arrived,” she explained, pointing to the girl that spoke to me before. “Anastasia is very talented and she is firm in her technique. She has a very, um, unhappy personality but everyone seems to hope it is professionalism.”

“I met her.”

“I saw before,” she giggled, pressing a hand against my face. “You shouldn’t let people call you names like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t speak Nikirovian?” She gasped, covering her mouth with delicate hands. “Niet, that is horrible. Don’t worry, I’ll make her understand how beautiful you are.” Then waving behind me, she shouted, “Petr! Come help me.”

A man still in his tights with long blond hair ran over, his overcoat open to expose strong muscles. 

“What is it Mama Via?”

“We are going to make up this beautiful boy for Victor and Anastasia,” Via smiled, mischief filling her eyes. Petr chuckled as he reached for more makeup and a removed my glasses. Pushing me into a chair, the pair brushed and applied light makeup all over my face. Plastering liquid makeup and mascara was just the beginning. Via pulled out an eye makeup kit that could rival any teenage girl. With mixtures of brown and whites she contoured and encapsulated my eyes. When I opened then they felt heavier than normal, causing me to squint a bit. As I reached for my glasses, Via smacked them out of my hand and threw them on the other end of the table. Pulling at my collar she frowned before whispering with Petr. Together they gasped and ran over to the rack of costumes. While they searched, I looked over to find Anastasia draping her arm over Victor’s shoulder before whispering in his ear. My blood boiled at her close proximity to my Alpha, I mean, Victor. 

**She wasn’t that close with him was she?**

“Yuuri!” Via shouted, bopping me on the head. 

“Yes, Via,” I asked, rubbing the top of my head. “What happened?”

“I was calling you,” she pouted, tossing a costume on my lap. “I need you to change into this.”

“Wait, why would I change? I don’t get what’s going on,” I muttered, lifting the costume up. It was black with a few mesh openings and faux crystals in certain areas. It was completely skin tight and on me, it was probably going to show my curves well. “You want me to wear this? It looks more like lingerie!”

“The designer who made it wanted it to look like that,” Petr chuckled, touching the fabric. “One percent Europa cloth that stretches and has over six thousand threads! It’s practically the most comfortable thing a person could wear.”

“It does feel nice,” I muttered, before realizing my words. “Wait. How is this supposed to help me understand Nikirovian? Or help me at all?”

“You put this on, and Victor won’t even glance at Anastasia,” Petr answered, throwing an arm over Via’s shoulder. “Should we put his hair up or brush it back?”

“Back is sexier,” Via replied, pushing my fringe back. With a gasp, she started clapping her hands excitedly. “I didn’t know you could look this sexy with just a hair change.” 

“What?”

“Just change already!” They both shouted before lifting me by elbows and throwing me in a changing room. Once I was inside, I slowly removed the blazer, pants and collared shirt before pulling the costume up to my eye level. It looked rather slim for me to fit in but I was sure that with the quality of the fabric it would stretch. I left my underwear on, though, rolling the longer areas around my thighs up as best as I could. When that was ready, I unzipped the costume and slid my legs through the bottom half of the costume. It was a little long in the legs but my thighs filled the pant up a lot. As I rolled the upper part of the leotard past my shoulders, I tried to zip up the back all the way. I hadn’t realized that the costume had a half skirt attached to the side. It was black on the top and red on the underside, assumably the national colors of Nikiforov. 

**My body was curvaceous.**

Or it at least looked very curvaceous in the costume. I didn’t really know if this skin-tight leotard was going to show off my thicker body but as I looked at myself in the mirror, I was astounded to see that I actually looked sexy. The rounded tops of my ass were defined deliciously and the slim nature of my chest filled the front well. As the fake crystals lined the curve of my front, I could see the beautiful, sheer chiffon that showed off some of my abdominal muscles. I was excited to see my skin glowing underneath the dim lighting. When I pulled the curtain back, Petr and Via were standing in front, eyes wide and hands clapping at their creation. With a turn of a brush and a bit of jelly, my hair was pushed back with a few flyaways allowed freedom. 

“I think this is our greatest masterpiece yet, Petr,” Via smiled, pressing a petite hand against my cheek. “Now. This is what you’re going to say to Victor and whisper it in his ear. These exact words.”

  
  


I wasn’t at all sure about what I was doing.

Via said to walk up as slow as possible as to not get too much attention from the other dancers but that didn’t work at all. The closer I got to Victor, the more whistles and stares I got. The room was only a thousand square feet but as I saw Victor in my sights, it felt like I had walked a mile. Once I reached a few feet away from Victor, I watched Anastasia glare over at me as Victor spoke animatedly in Nikirovian. Anastasia pretended to pay attention, emphasizing her command on the conversation. She draped a long limb over Victor’s shoulder and giggled softly at something he said. 

For some reason, I felt calm about this. 

It didn’t bother me that she was touching him or that he was speaking with her like they were old friends. What calmed me the most was that I wasn’t entirely furious. 

“Victor,” I mumbled, the lack of confidence in my voice apparent.

Anastasia laughed louder at what Victor said in order to drown out my tiny voice. I puffed my chest up and pulled every ounce of courage in me to stare her down.

“Vitya,” I hummed, my voice sickly sweet. Victor immediately froze, his conversation long forgotten. “I have something I want to tell you.”

“Yes, det-,” Victor started but immediately stopped once he turned to me. His eyes roamed in slow drags across my body as I stood. From the tips of my toes up to the curve of my hips and ending at the top of my head, Victor was unabashed in his gaze, teeth gnawing on his lower lip.“Yuuri. You. I don’t know-uh, know what to say. You look so-”

I took a brave step forward to wrap my arms around his neck, digging my fingers into the soft hairs surrounding his neck. Licking my lips, I stood on my tip-toes to press my lips against his ear. Taking a slow but shaky breath, I said, “ Voz'mi menya domoy, chtoby my mogli poveselit'sya, Viktor.”

Victor took a shaken breath, tiny goosebumps blooming on pale skin. It was beautiful to see him flustered even if that meant that I was a bit flustered as well. 

“Bog pomogayet mne kontrolirovat' sebya,” he muttered, drapping his hands over my hips with an iron grip. “What are you trying to do to me, Yuuri?”

“Via told me to tell you that,” I replied, pulling away from his ear. “What did I say? Did I say it right?”

“Probably nothing important,” Anastasia interrupted, earning a groan from a few of the other dancers. With a glare, most of the others dispersed, moving to remove costumes and makeup. “Foreigners shouldn’t try to speak Nikirovian, it’s too hard for their simple minds.”

“Yuuri is anything but simple,” Via interrupted, a fearful Petr glaring behind her. “Did you know he used to dance ballet professionally? Four years professionally and eleven years of primary. Didn’t it take twelve years for you to even be considered a professional, Anastasia?”

I gaped at Via as Anastasia’s face turned from a sweet smile to a scowl.

“It’s true I took longer but I’m sure my training was a lot harder than this, krest'yanskiy.”

“What does that mean?” I whispered, more to Petr than the dueling women and lovestruck Victor.

“Peasant,” Petr grumbled, raising his chin. “She always speaks as if she is more than just a Prima Ballerina.”

“I am more than just a Prima Ballerina!” Anastasia squealed, stomping her foot into the ground. “Soon, I will be your Queen! Victor has known me for years and hasn’t taken a single suitor because I hadn’t become the Prima Ballerina. Now I’m the Prima so he has to like me more now.”

“Just because Victor was Prima Ballerino when you got here doesn’t mean he won’t take Yuuri instead!” Via retorted, crossing her arms. 

“Victor danced ballet? Wait, why are you putting me into this!” I muttered, looking over at Victor. He had recovered a bit and was placing his finger against his chin. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Those were such fun days,” he chuckled, placing a hand against my spine. “You should have seen me! I was so graceful.”

“You never told me this!”

“It was necessary for my figure skating,” he smiled, pressing a hand against my face. “I wore this costume at my last show. It looks astounding on you, Yuura.”

“Via!”

“I did nothing wrong,” Via giggled before glaring at Anastasia. “From the looks of it, you were meant to wear that costume all along. We should nickname you Eros.”

“I quite like that,” Victor replied, planting a soft kiss against my cheek before dropping his voice a whole octave. “I’d love to find your true Eros someday, Yuuri.” 

I shivered as I looked everywhere but at him. “I have no Eros, or whatever that is.”

“It’s sexual yearning,” he whispered, his lips briefly brushing my earlobe. I gasped as one of his hands brushed the bare chiffon space near my lower back. “I’m sure you have sexual yearning, Yuuri. I’ve seen it before and I yearn to see it again.”

 

“I think that’s fairly unprofessional, Victor,” Anastasia grumbled, crossing your arms. “Isn’t that boy just an attendant or something?”

“He is much more than just a boy, Anastasia,” he replied, pressing his cheek against the top of my head. “He is more important than anything in my life, he is my life.”

Anastasia grumbled before stomping her foot on the ground. “You just met this child a few weeks ago! I’ve known you for years!”

“Congratulations,” Victor smiled, no sense of ill will in his words. “It has been eight or so years since you took ballet seriously. Especially losing those heavy calves you used to have. Every time you jete’d there was an earthquake. It made it hard for me to keep rhythm.”

I punched him on the shoulder as Anastasia’s eyes filled with tears. Growling at me, she spun on her heels and left the room, many other dancers laughing at her as she left.

“I wonder where she’s going,” Victor questioned, his hands finding their way back to  I felt extremely bad for her as the sound of her screeches and pushed over equipment entered the quiet air. 

“Victor, that wasn’t nice,” I chastised, pulling a little bit away from him. 

He looked down at me confused, his hand staying in the air, alone. “I was just telling the truth. I didn't much like the way she was speaking about you. I’ve known Anastasia for years. She isn’t usually that mean.”

“She isn’t?” Via gasped, more in sarcasm than anything else.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Petr chuckled, wrapping an arm around Via. 

“It isn’t right to bully others,” I scolded, crossing my arms. Via and Petr looked sad as I glared at them. “I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making me feel this great about myself but hurting a person through words is for children.”

“Yes, Yuuri,” they replied, all but Victor. Victor looked at me oddly, not really understanding what I had said or at least looking like it. When Via and Petr ran after Anastasia in order to apologize, Victor pulled me closer to him.

“You are far too kind for your own good, detka.”

“Someone has to be when the world is as scary as it is,” I hummed, pressing a firm hand against Victor’s chest. I relaxed at the feeling of strong thumps and the tiny thrums of blood pumping in his body. **“And trust me, it’s scary when you don’t have any power.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer of a chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Translations:  
> Svinya: pig  
> “Poetomu on nikogo ne prinimayet. Vy dlya nego nichego ne znachit,”: So he is taking in nobody's. You are nothing to him.  
> “Voz'mi menya domoy, chtoby my mogli poveselit'sya, Viktor.”: Take me home so we can have fun, Viktor.  
> “Bog pomogayet mne kontrolirovat' sebya: God help me control myself
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if there are any questions. I like answering them in the next post.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late submit.   
> School starts on Monday for me and I'm kinda running around like a rooster with his penis cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Storytelling within Storytelling

After apologizing for my outburst, we left the theatre with a few more introductions and goodbyes. I didn’t see Petr or Anastasia again that night but I did see Via. She told me that after the week was through that at the very beginning of December there were going to be practices for Figure Skating competitors. That was the time that Victor mostly came to the Dance Academy connected to the Nikirovian Ballet. According to her, it was filled with all sorts of halls and individual rooms for practice. If I wanted, I could use them to practice or even come to one of the ballet classes. This was a relief to me because ballet really calmed me down. I never thought that I would have the possibility to relax a bit. 

The next few days went on without a single problem. 

Victor listened to me, for the most part, allowing me the chance to pass my preliminary test. Since I passed, Yakov decided to allow me the chance to take classes. Yuri was my teacher for the first half of the day while Yakov tutored me during the night. I was allowed to eat meals with Victor and on occasion leave with Victor for his extracurricular activities but the lack of time we had together made it difficult to keep my hopes up.

“Now, the 4th Tsar of Nikiforov is who?”

“Theodore the 3rd?” I muttered, trying my best to remember.

“Niet,” Yakov sighed, dropping the heavy book onto the table. We had decided to study in the library, far from Victor’s daily stroll through town. I had gone over the family line just before Victor’s father and grandfather. For some reason, Yakov believed that it was important to know all of the predecessors before learning about personal affairs but I hadn’t even scratched the surface.

“Can’t I just ignore the other family members and learn about the living ones?” I grimaced, lifting the top of another family tree book.

“Well, you could just learn their history, I suppose,” he grunted, stroking at his beard. “You have been trying really hard. I suppose with the language gap and the fact that it isn’t your native language makes it hard.”

“Thank you, Yakov!” I smiled, closing the book in front of me. Reaching for the hereditary immediate family tree, I pulled it open to find only ten men and women listed. At the very bottom was the name Viktor, just Viktor. There wasn’t a last name or any other name for that matter. 

**Just Viktor.**

I guess I could call him Viktor the First.

I hadn’t realized that his name was spelled with a K. Maybe that was why the native Nikirovians emphasized the K in his name so much. As I traced a finger over the lines that connected him to his parent, I found the names Nikholas III and Alexandra. I could only assume that meant that these two were Victor’s parents. 

According to the small description, she was only able to bear one son and she was from Luxembourg. She was the Crown Duchess of Luxembourg and when she was fifteen years old she married the only living son of Tsar Nikholas II and Princess Raisa of Montenegro. When Victor’s father, Nikholas III was born, Princess Raisa was only twenty and unwedded to Nikholas II. Once Nikholas III was born, they married. Even though Princess Raisa was of Royal blood, Montenegro wasn’t that profitable during that time. Once it became a part of Montenegro, it became known as the gold city.  

Alexandra’s lineage was much more refined than Nikholas’. It didn’t have a single child or companion that wasn’t born of royal Europa blood. Both her mother and father were pure blood Alphas as well as her grandparents. Alexandra was an Alpha and Nikholas was one as well. 

Victor himself was one hundred percent Europa.

I was sure that they expected him to wed a person of Europan blood.

Anastasia was probably pure Europan as well.

I, however, was nowhere near Europan. Nevertheless pure.

“See something interesting, Yuuri?”

“Oh, um, no,” I said, closing the book. “Lineage is so different here.”

“Well, it is the royal family,” Yakov replied, returning some of our study material back to it’s rightful place.

“Would you mind if I borrowed this book for the night?” I asked, cuddling the book to my chest. “To study, I mean.”

“Of course!” Yakov said, a smile nearly showing on his face. “Maybe you can take these study habits and give them to Viktor. He never picks up a book.”

“I’ll try,” I chuckled, standing to leave. I bowed before jogging out of the room. I said hello to the servants that past me but I hadn’t had enough time here at the palace to know their names well. Once I reached Victor’s room, I undressed and put on the fluffy robe that was given to me as a housewarming gift by the other servants in the palace. It was the purest white nod probably the softest material ever on my skin. 

“Yuuri! I’ve arrived at the same time you have!” Victor shouted, walking over to my side. He was covered in sweet and, somehow, smelled like freshly cut forest. His hair was slicked back a bit as he ran his hand through. Dirt and even leaves fell to the floor as he combed through it. “Why don’t we take a shower together?”

“Victor,” I sighed, tightening the robe to my skin. “I know where the baths are. We went over this on week one.”

“But you haven’t gone to the imperial pools yet,” he hummed, leaning towards me. “They’re glittered in gold with flowing fountains that spray clear, crisp water down your back. The water is fresh from a spring too.”

“That’s very tempting, Victor, but I’m sure you know that if we bathe together, it’s breaking our roles.”

“But I need someone to attend to my back and cleanliness before I go to sleep,” he replied, reaching out to touch me. I moved back so the dirt on him wouldn’t get on me. He chuckled, pulling his arm back. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to clean myself properly without help.”

A smile grew on my face as I looked at the pouting prince. It was endearing to see him want to spend time with me. With the studying and the occasional meal, we hadn’t really seen much of each other. Well, other than sleeping. Bedtime was the only time we were able to speak to one another and Victor was so exhausted with taking over his father’s duties that he wasn’t really able to stay up long. With a few weeks left before his father’s return, these small moments were all we were given with one another. 

“Okay,” I replied, trying to hide my smile. Victor knew though, and laughed just the same as he opened the door for me. We walked the normal path to the baths, passing the kitchen and indoor gardens. Once we reached just before the West Wing, Victor opened a door beside a vase. It’s exterior matched the pattern of the wall and just a small latch made the door somewhat visible. As we walked, he placed a firm hand against my lower back, a small reminder that he was beside me. The trip was fairly quiet as he moved further and further into the depths of the palace but in the midst of all the silence was the purest scent of fresh water and the slight trickle of water. Down five flights of stairs and through at least a dozen doors, we finally reached a single wooden door with a bronze sign. It was, of course, in Nikirovian but with a quick translation from Victor, I understood that the next room was **‘The Mists of St. Petersburg’.**

Victor pushed the door back with the wiggle of the knob to reveal the exquisite pools of the Palace. A large fountain was the centerpiece of the marble covered room, azure water pouring out of the mouth of a bronze gargoyle. Bright red tapestry covered the walls and gold embezzled lounge chairs made the space more comfortable. The pool itself was nearly half a mile long and just as much wide. It’s water was accentuated by the dark blue tiles at the bottom. Nearly all of the pool was glistening in gold and aged marble aside from the bronze faucets and smaller pools around us. The fresh water scent was overwhelming and the warm steam that melted off of the water in waves opened the pores in my skin. To top it all of at least a thousand blue petals floated in the largest pool. Someone must have learned that blue was my new favorite color. 

“Victor,” I shuddered, feeling my skin begin to melt. “This is beautiful!”

“I had a few of the older servants and maids that knew about the pools clean it up,” Victor smiled, running a hand on the back of his neck. “I thought you needed a little break after all of the hard studying and running around with the others.”

“You couldn’t find a place without heat,” I joked, pulling my glasses off of my face. With the heat in the room and the heat I was probably emitting, they’d fogged up. 

Victor didn’t get my joke as he found himself at a loss for words. “I-I hadn’t thought about that, maybe we should just go somewhere else. We can bathe in the regular tub-”

“Victor, I was joking,” I chuckled, raising a hand to his cheek. He immediately stopped fretting, a solemn smile on his face. 

“Yuuri, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” I replied, taking a step closer. “There’s not a lot I know but I’ll try my best to answer.”

**“Do you ever feel like you’re living the best life you could ever have and it makes you scared?”**

I tilted my head in confusion, trying to see where the questions came from. 

“I mean, I feel like I’m in heaven right now,” he said, reaching up to hold my hand in his. Pressing it against his chest, he continued. “Every day I wake up to the beautiful face of the love of my life who’s slowly falling in love with me. I live in a beautiful country without war and have amazing friends and family. Everything is so perfect and it scares me.”

“Victor,” I breathed, scrunching my hand against his dirtied top. “I-uh, I don’t know how to respond to that.”

“I guess, I don’t really need you to respond,” he replied, shaking his head a bit. “I was probably being cynical anyway. I should enjoy the happiness I have now, while I have it.”

“Wait, Victor-”

“Let’s jump in,” he interrupted, his eyes telling me the conversation was over. Victor peeled the sweat soaked shirt and dirtied bottoms off of himself, dirt puffing off of him as he moved. While he undressed, I slid my feet into the water to get used to the temperature. It wasn’t too warm and wasn’t too cold. It felt perfect and because of the jets that allowed soft, flowing waves, the water moved well. I heard a splash beside me as Victor stepped into the water. During my sitting around he had washed off most of the dirt and sweat. Well, except for his hair.

“Don’t Nikirovian’s take a shower before stepping into the bath?”

“Oh, no,” he answered, dunking his head in the water. “We have great filtration systems here so there’s no need. I only washed off the dirt because it was a lot.”

I shook my head, a small smile on my face as Victor floated to the center of the pool. His lower half, thankfully, was hidden under the dark hue of the pool but his chest was completely visible. Peeling the robe off of my shoulders, I slowly slid into the water. Victor stared at me, unabashed at my nakedness, nearly causing me to trip in the process. 

“Be careful,” he whispered, linking our fingers together. “The further you get, the deeper it gets.”

I wasn’t the strongest swimmer because of the lack of lakes in Nihon but when we went to the ocean about three times a year, I was able to float. Unfortunately, it was getting hard for me to kick under the warm water.

“Why don’t we just sit over there,” Victor started, dragging me to a pair of steps in the corner. Once we reached, Victor settled me on his left side, a protective arm around my hips. A warm blush filled my pores at the immediate heat he spread from just his side. “See, more comfortable.”

I shook my head faster than I meant to causing a bit of heat stroke. I leaned on Victor for support. Humming in approval, Victor wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I felt so protected and warm beside him, even in the already hot water. Victor’s question had stirred something confusing and almost painful in my chest. 

Maybe he was giving a good point.

It was scary that we had come this far without any problems. If I could allow us to live in these happy times forever, I would give anything. Most of my mind flew to the stories we hadn’t told each other. The secrets I had kept from him. I still hadn’t told him about why King JJ wanted me. I was much too afraid to do so anyway. But maybe I could begin with things more personal to me before I revealed that information.

“Can I tell you a story?”

“Of course, detka,” he said, the sound reverberating through his whole body. “I love hearing about you.”

“It isn’t exactly a happy story,” I responded, dipping my head a bit. “But it’s about me and how I ended up like this.”

Victor didn’t answer as he waited for me to start.

“When I lived in Leroy, there weren't many Alphas that would speak to me,” I started, reaching up to hold Victor’s hand. “They were forbidden by law to speak to an Omega without permission. Betas weren’t very different, you know, they could really speak to us but they were too afraid of what an Alpha would do to them if they did. A lot of them got punished for it.”

Clenching a hand against my thigh, I continued. “I had arrived maybe three months before I finally was able to talk to someone. Anyone really. Three whole months without verbal contact with another person. Omegas that just arrive to Leroy have their possessions searched, contact with the outside taken and medication shoved down their throats. I hadn’t known about this before so I brought all of my prized possessions. My sister made me a headband that was supposed to give me strength. My mother gave me a recipe book because she knew I’d get homesick and my father gave me a small plaque with our address on it. Just in case I forgot.”

I could feel my eyes begin to water as I tried to explain.

“Yuuri, you don’t have to-”

“I want to!” I replied, looking over my shoulder into the Prince’s eyes. “I want you to know more about me. It’s important.”

Victor nodded his head, reaching down to entangle his fingers in mine just a bit tighter.

“They took all of that and burned it,” I continued, ducking my head. “They said that the scent was only going to make me weak. They let me keep my ballet shoes because I was a dancer but I watched other Omegas lose the most precious thing to them. The first week I didn’t leave my room. I hadn’t eaten and had so many panic attacks that when the guards came to check on me, I was on edge. They had to force feed me in order to stuff the pills down my throat. They said it was because they didn’t want me to get sick but I knew that wasn’t it.”

I swallowed thickly as the memory came back. 

“I was monitored for two more weeks. I couldn’t bathe, eat, leave a room without someone watching me. The last week of my first month, an Alpha named Jessie Wallace was a common guard for me. I’d caught him trying to watch me bathe and holding my hand longer than normal when giving me my pills. He wasn’t mean to me or angry and I hadn’t spoken to anyone in over a month so I told him so much about myself. Things I wouldn’t just tell a stranger!”

Victor began to rub circles into my hip, pulling me back to our reality. He pressed soft lips against the back of my head, probably to stop the shaking. “Then it was time for my practices. I was just starting to learn how to Gypsy dance and I wasn’t confident so I asked him to watch. He always commented on how great I looked and how lucky any Alpha or Beta is to get me. Secretly, I wanted him to. I didn’t think I was in love with him but I liked him. He wasn’t mean to me and he was a guard so he could claim me after three months.”

“Three months?”

“After three months an Omega that doesn’t perform or is in training get’s a choice,” I explained. “They can choose to be claimed or they can continue training in order to perform. I didn’t mind quitting if Jessie got me. So, I told him that I wanted him to claim me once the three months were up. At first, he seemed strangely quiet. He didn’t answer me for three days, so I was a little worried, but right before the reassignment day, he grabbed me on the walk home. He told me that he wanted to show me something.”

A tear fell from my face as I tried to hold it together. I moved my head away from Victor’s, hoping he wouldn’t see them fall.

“He said it was what he wanted us to be,” I shivered, Victor’s heat somehow not enough. “We walked through countless roads and into the darkest parts of Leroy until we reached an area that was known as the Red Light District. I held onto Jessie's hand so tight, afraid that someone would grab me but every time someone came up to me, he would protect me. We finally reached where he wanted to show me. **That’s when Jessie opened the door.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANG OFF THE DAMN CLIFF


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just um.....prepare yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP

Bodies. Sex. Stench. Leather.

All the scents and visuals were burning inside of my brain, melting through my pores and burning my nerve endings. Victor tried to calm me down but I just had to ride through it. I had to remember. I had to tell Victor at least something about me. So far, we knew very little about one another but that didn’t change how much we loved about each other and this wouldn’t change it either. 

“There were bodies everywhere,” I cried, tears burning my eyes. “Omegas pleasuring their owners. Omegas pleasuring themselves. Men and women with leashes and bruises on their skin, all far too big to be comfortable. Everyone was making fun of the Omegas. Kicking them when they were down, pulling their hair, and spitting on them. Like they were dogs, or even worse! Jessie pointed at them and said that’s what he thought about me.”

I could feel my nails breaking skin in Victor’s hands but as I tried to let go, he held on tighter. 

“That’s what he wanted me to be to him. **Trash.** ”

I could still smell and taste the bile that grew in my throat from that day.

“I screamed and ran as far as my legs could take me.”

I stared deep into the water, trying to stop myself from crying. 

“I almost made it to the gate of the compound before Jessie and his friends caught up with me. They stripped me until I was only in my underwear and left me in the cold. Jessie said if I told anyone what happened, he’d take my first time,” I whispered, a shiver running down my spine. “I’ve only ever told Phichit that story and the reason he knows is because he was my next guard. When I met Phichit for the first time, I was so scared and timid it pissed him off.” I chuckled half heartedly as I remembered our first meeting. “He yelled at me and told me to be human. Screw all of the second gender bullshit and stand up for myself. It’s all thanks to him that I’m able to be the way I am.”

Victor was quiet as the sound of the fountain filled the air. He didn’t move as if he had turned to stone. I was afraid that he would think badly of me for trusting someone like Jessie as much as I had but if he thought ill of me because of that, I didn’t know what I would do. There isn’t a thing that could stop me from falling for Victor but there were many things to stop him from loving me.

Suddenly, strong arms draped over my shoulder, pulling me into a tight hug. Victor pressed his lips against the base of my neck, causing me to yelp in fear but Victor didn’t dare open his mouth as he pressed chaste kisses against my neck. I was too shocked to react, unable to move my limbs and unable to take a full breath.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, letting his head fall against the curve in my shoulder. He continued to apologize at least a hundred times before he lifted his head to stare at my face. It seemed like years had passed between us as I had revealed that information to him. With a raise of his hand and a tilt of my neck, Victor placed soft lips against mine in the tenderest way. There was no heat or desire melted in the kiss, just pure, raw love. As his tongue skimmed across my lips, I reached up to hold him there, the closer the better. The kiss turned passionate as my fingers clawed through his hair, gasping for more. Our hands began to roam as tongues fought one another. Gasping for breath, I pulled away, staring directly at Victor’s swollen lips. “Yuuri.”

“Victor,” I sighed, tears still streaming. Victor wiped my face with a stroke of his thumb before placing a chaste kiss against my lips.

“I don’t know what to do,” he mumbled, pressing his lips against mine again. “Should I kiss you because you’re crying? Give you something or kill this Jessie? What do you want me to do?”

“Victor,” I smiled, pressing another kiss against wet lips. Tears just fell more and more as I tried to hold in all of my emotions. 

That’s when we heard a cough. 

I nearly jumped out of the water as the sound echoed through the room.

“I apologize, Your Grace and Mr. Katsuki, but you both have a visitor,” the maid said, her face looking away from us. I blushed dark red at the thought of her seeing us naked and making out. 

“Thank you, Amrita,” Victor smiled, standing up to exit the pools. He reached down to help me up and as I was pulled out, Amrita handed us towels. We dried, not looking at one another, before stepping into our pajamas that were laid against the side of the pool. Once dressed, we trekked back to the upper levels of the palace before taking a turn to the library. Just inside of the library was someone dressed in a hood and snow boots, his head completely covered. He was having a conversation with another maid that was blushing vigorously at his comments. Beside the man’s feet were two small duffle bags and a rolling bag. 

“...and that is how he learned the difference between a ladle and a large spoon,” the man chuckled, resting a hand on the maid's shoulder. The girl giggled daintily before noticing that Victor and I had arrived. She bowed her head before scurrying out of the room.

“Hello there,” Victor began, taking a step between the and I. “I believe you haven’t introduced yourself.”

“Oh, there’s no need for introductions when it’s your best friend you’re going to meet,” the man said, his chuckle very familiar. That’s when it hit me who it was. The slight flirting, the multiple bags, the calm physical contact.

“Is that you, Phichit?” I asked, taking a step around Victor.

The man pulled his hood back to reveal Phichit, with week old stubble and blizzard throat, but still Phichit. Even his hair was cut the same way but it was unusual to see him in such distressed clothing but I could feel myself get emotional just at the sight of him.  

“Phichit!” I ran over and wrapped my arms around the Beta’s neck nearly throwing him to the floor. He returned the gesture warmly as the melted snow on his cloak wet my cheek. I wiped it away as I pulled from his grasp, looking over to Victor. Victor’s face didn’t seem very excited as I held onto Phichit’s arm. “Victor, this is Phichit. My best friend, remember? How did you get here! What are you doing here!”

“I do remember you speaking fondly of him, detka, but I’m not certain I’m comfortable with him being here,” he grumbled, reaching a hand out to pull me away. I snatched my arm back as I looked at Victor a little hurt.

“It’s my best friend, Victor,” I replied, placing a protective hand on Phichit’s shoulder. “He isn’t going to do anything wrong.”

“Oh, he has a point, Yuuri,” Phichit chuckled, removing my hand from his shoulder. “It’s fine.”

I looked at Phichit confused. That’s when Phichit decided to step forward and bend down on one knee. Victor looked down at him with disdain in his eyes as Phichit finally stood. “As another countries Omega Guard, I had no right to just come into his kingdom without prior acknowledgment. Especially with the situation you two are in.”

“Situation?”

“The fact that my King has staked claim on Prince Victor’s Omega and that I used to work for him makes it look like I’m here to take you from him,” Phichit explained. With a wave of his hands held up in surrender, he continued. “I am not here to take Yuuri away. On the contrary. I’m here to keep Yuuri from leaving.”

Victor’s shoulders relaxed a bit at that but didn’t stop glaring at Phichit.

“That still doesn’t allow you the right to just come into my kingdom without prior arrangements,” the Prince growled, baring a glare down on him again.

“If you wouldn’t mind, Your Highness, I’d love to explain why I’m here.”

“Speak,” he replied, voice deep and commanding.

“King Leroy has locked down the entire continent.”

I gasped, pressing my hands against my mouth but Victor didn’t seem perturbed.

“It was expected,” he said, crossing his arms. “I stole something right under his nose. He had no choice but to lock everything down.”

“That isn’t the only problem,” Phichit grumbled, scratching at his stubble. “With the closing down of the continents borders, import and export has diminished.”

“That isn’t my concern-”

“Victor!” I gasped, looking over to him in shock.

“Yuuri, don’t start,” he warned, sighing into the cool air. “I can’t help the fact that King JJ isn’t the brightest. He should have known not to close his borders. Even with that, his country is large. He should be able to survive well for many years.”

“Oh, that isn’t the problem,” Phichit interjected, reaching for his bag. Pulling a large, battered sheet of paper, he handed it to Victor. Looking over Victor’s shoulder, I read the parchment.

“‘To those who live in Leroy. All Omegas are being brought in for compound holding unless they are mated, in the process of mating or pregnant.’”

“This doesn’t change my mind.”

“I agree,” I added, looking to Phichit for answers. “We always suspected that King JJ would want to expand the compound. No Omega was safe wherever they were.”

“But doesn’t that mean anything to you, Yuuri,” Phichit replied, reaching into his bag again. “I documented over the first two weeks you went missing. Mind you, you are a horrible best friend for leaving without a word.”

“Phichit I’m-”

“Another time, another conversation,” he interrupted, handing us another paper. “I documented the Omegas that lived in the major city. Celestino’s dance school has been closed since you disappeared. All Omegas have been placed in the compound and are pretty much in jail. They’re being groomed as we speak.”

“Groomed for what?” Victor asked.

“War,” he responded, pointing to the sheet. “He’s planning on using the Omegas as prizes to get more people on his side.”

“Why is he trying to start a war?” I asked, thinking back to my time in Leroy. Aside from the debauchery that ensued in the continent, Leroy was powerful. It didn’t need anymore land and it never needed anything.

“I don’t know,” he replied, flipping the page around. “I left before he would enlist me. He was already worried about me because of my relationship with you. He has nearly drained parts of the northern treasury to create weapons, collect the Omegas and search all of Leroy.”

“For what? What is he looking for?”

**“Yuuri.”**

 

A pin could have dropped as my eyes grew wide. 

Victor didn’t move as he let the information set in.

“Yuuri,” Phichit whispered, reaching a hand out to touch me. “He’s trying to find you.”

“Why?” I asked, my eyes darting all over the room. “I’m nothing! Why is he doing all of this?”

“Yuuri, go to the bedroom,” Victor mumbled, almost too low for me to hear.

“Why? We need to talk about this-”

**“GO TO THE BEDROOM!”** Victor growled, loud enough for my knees to shake with the intensity. I looked at Victor with eyes wide and fear searing through me. Victor’s own eyes looked filled with pain and worry, his hair disheveled from his shouting. I looked to Phichit for something to say but his face looked just as downtrodden as Victor’s. I groaned, frustrated and angry before running out of the room. Far enough away where no one could hear the sobs breaking from my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......  
>  Tori-chan: Angst is good  
> Lady Ackerman: (Crying in the corner) Victor yelled at him! My baby is crying!  
> Tori-chan: (rubbing Lady Ackerman's back) He'll be okay. I promise.  
> LA: Promise? (wiping face)  
> TC: Promise (smiling but as she turns her head to shake her head)


	37. Chapter 37: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School started today and I nearly died from the extra load....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to give up on sleeping pills....they aren't helping.

“He’s gone now,” the man named Phichit said, his Thai accent thick. “What did you plan to accomplish by upsetting Yuuri?”

“I could ask the same thing of you,” I hissed back, my mind already racing. “How could you tell him that information right to his face!”

“What was I supposed to do!” He retorted, flinging his arms up. “There’s an obsessed Alpha searching entire continents looking for my best friend and if I didn’t leave, they would have tried to find any details about where he was! I thought it was only fitting for me to tell him!”

“You should have just told only me!”

“And how were you planning on protecting him? By yourself?” Phichit asked, his eyes burning with determination. “You aren’t even the Tsar of Nikiforov yet and soon you’ll have to-”

“I know what I have to do!” I shouted, running a hand through my hair. The Beta stiffened at the sound, his head lolling in submission. “I know. I just can’t put him through that, not after what we’ve been through.”

“I understand that you love him-”

“You do?” I scoffed, looking to him with little to no emotion.

“Of course, dumbass, I mean, Prince,” he said, rubbing the fringe in the front of his face. “You took him from a country knowing full well that these repercussions were going to be. Even then, you want to keep him with you. I’m sure Yuuri’s had a panic attack already or something bad has happened and instead of being an asshole Alpha, you’ve kept him with you.”

I nodded my head, thinking of all the times I have had so far with Yuuri. It was wonderful living with the person you loved. Sure, we weren’t going to be free to enjoy this time together long but it was beautiful to dream of waking every morning to a Queen as priceless as Yuuri. He’d know how to treat my people right and he would treat me like a human being. He has already stopped me when I’ve done something wrong and continues to council me. I know that he only wants the best for us and the best for those around him, his selflessness burns from within. 

I couldn’t have asked for a better person to fall in love with.

“And even though I’m sure he’s in love with you, he’ll try to do something stupid in order to stay by your side,” he argued, pointing at the door. “The control you have on him is the only chance you have to send him back to Leroy.”

“I can’t take him back! Not with knowing what JJ wants with him!”

“You can’t mate him or even bond him! You’re-”

“Don’t,” I warned, a growl settling in the depths of my throat. I watched as the Beta whimpered a bit before staring back at me.

“You can’t keep him if you don’t bond with him, your Highness,” he sighed, covering his arms a bit. “I say you’ve got six months, tops, before he reaches Nikiforov. You can’t put all of your people in danger for one person. You only have two options. **Give Yuuri up or watch Nikiforov return to war.”**

“I will find another option,” I grumbled, turning to the door. “There has to be another option.”

“We may have to get a bit creative but there isn’t anything we can do right now,” the Beta sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know of a place he can stay and they know about his situation. They’ll take him happily. I found it on my roundabout travels here. He would be safe, far away from Leroy.”

“He would be away from me,” I growled, feeling my skin burn with the thought. “His home is here.”

“He would be safe from King JJ.”

Just his name was already making me want to kill him. I wasn’t one for bloodthirsty but just the sound of his name made instincts in me want to tear him limb from limb.

“You have to think of what he would do to him,” Phichit seethed, his hands clenched tight against his side. “Omegas in Leroy are treated horribly. Think of what the King would do to someone that ran away.”

All I could see in Yuuri’s future was a forced relationship if we didn’t take him away. His body covered in bruises and chains shackled at his wrists and ankles. Nothing seemed more horrible than never seeing him again but seeing him hurt and destroyed like that only seemed like the course he was going to take. I knew JJ for years and I knew that he was a spoiled brat with a King’s Complex. If Yuuri didn’t accept his side of the bond, he’d make Yuuri.

Just thinking of it made me sick.

“Will I be able to see him again?” I whispered, my heart nearly breaking with every word.

“It would take some planning,” he replied, rubbing his chin. “Trust me, you won’t be the only one suffering. You, me, Minami, everyone. Anyone that can be tracked leaving Nikiforov wouldn’t be able to see him for a while until the search runs cold.”

“He’ll be alone again.”

“He told you that story, huh?” Phichit asked, earning a nod from me. “It’s horrible what happened to him but alone and safe is better than being with King Leroy.”

“True,” I muttered.

Sighing, Phichit began collecting his things off of the floor. “Well, we aren’t going to figure this out in one night. Mind if I stay in the Palace?”

“Of course, Yuuri really missed you,” I responded, waving my hand in front of my face. “I don’t have to warn you that this conversation doesn’t leave the room?”

“It was understood when you yelled at Yuuri,” Phichit chuckled, grabbing his stuff and throwing it over his shoulder. “You should apologize.”

“I was planning on it,” I groaned, throwing myself into a nearby lounge chair. “It’s just-ugh.”

“Losing your soulmate, leaving him unbonded and sending him far away from you is pretty painful, I understand but at least you have time to spend with him,” Phichit smiled, bowing his head a bit. “Plan the next six months like they were the last six months on earth with Yuuri. Everyday needs to be surrounded with love and happiness. Take Yuuri on adventures he would never forget, feed him the most luxurious foods and make him dress in the greatest fabrics. You only have a few months left. Live them like they are your last because they are until this is settled. With Yuuri at least.”

With that the Beta walked out of the room, leaving cold air to be my only companion.

  
  
  


**I didn’t sleep that night.**

All I did was sit in the lounge chair, dreams of our possible future together tattered and destroyed in a single night. Yuuri had just started living here in peace. He just started to open up to me and tell me little things about himself, the good and bad. It was only by chance that he was taken by the Kingdom of Leroy. If only his ship had landed in a different port or if I could have claimed him when I met him in the hallway. Why was it that fate played such a sick game with our happiness?

A maid came into the library around four in the morning to bring me some food to eat but I ignored it. When the sun finally peaked, I decided to think more optimistically, thinking of things that we could do together. Thinking over a few things, I only wanted Yuuri to do things that he would remember. Maybe I could get him to do a show in the Nikirovian Ballet or even host a banquet in his honor. Knowing Yuuri, he wouldn’t want it in his name. He’d want it to be something far more important to others. 

Just that thought made me smile.

Yuuri was someone so pure and caring, too good for JJ. Lord knew that if I ever met JJ I’d probably take an attempt on his life. Because of him, I can’t stay with the love of my life. Because of him, what’s mine is being taken.

A low growl rumbled in my chest at the thought.

“Still angry aren’t we?” A nervous chuckle sounded from behind me. The familiar scent of fresh water and soft cotton filled the air. 

_**The distinct smell of Yuuri.** _

“No, I’d never be angry at you, Yuuri, never,” I retorted, standing up to meet him at the door. He was dressed in a large hoodie and almost too short shorts, his hair messy from sleep and his glasses hanging on the outside of the pocket. He was rubbing his eyes and squinting. His eyesight was really poor. It was a wonder he made it here without falling or bumping into something. “I was just a little upset at the news.”

Walking closer to him, I could see that his eyes were a bit puffy around the rim and his cheeks a little swollen from heavy sleep. “I know, Victor. To think all of that hard work to get me away was for nothing.”

“It wasn’t for nothing, dorogoy,” I responded, reaching a hand up to cup his face. “We get time together. Some time is better than none at all.”

“How long, Victor? I’m sure Phichit told you,” he smiled, the sight so soft and pure that it broke my heart. “He’s very good at things like this.”

“A few years,” I lied, leaning forward to press my lips against his cheek. “JJ is going to look through Leroy thoroughly first. Then probably on the western half of Europa before heading this way. He hasn’t even finished clearing the main city. Until then, we have time to find a solution.”

“That’s wonderful!” Yuuri smiled, his face lighting up. He reached up to press a warm hand against the back of my neck, pulling me just a bit closer to him. “I want to spend more time with you. I need to spend more time with you!”

“As do I, love,” I sighed, feigning a smile right to his face. “As do I.”

  
  
  


I ordered Yakov to take Yuuri into St. Petersburg to run some useless errands, anything to get him out of the castle. He didn’t ask me why I wanted that to happen once he saw my face. He didn’t utter a word to me before he ordered maids to get Yuuri dressed and ready for a day of work. Immediately after, I called for Yuri. He had just woken up so he wasn’t the happiest person when he first woke up but once I explained the situation to him, he became unusually quiet.

“So you’re telling me that King Dipshit has been looking all over the country for Yuuri?”

I nodded, rubbing between my eyebrows.

“And instead of you just give him Yuuri, you plan on hiding him?”

“I would never give Yuuri to JJ, he doesn’t deserve him,” I growled, clenching my hands in my lap. “And what he wants to do to him is only going to harm him more than help him.”

“What exactly is he going to do to him?”

“I don’t know but knowing JJ something horrible,” I replied, looking up at him from my seat. “He’s young and adventurous forced to be placed in a marriage that might be too boring for him. He probably wants Yuuri in a harem for weekly entertainment.”

“Geez, disgusting,” Yuri grumbled, scrunching his eyebrows. “I never thought it was possible for someone to own another person until that party.”

“Apparently that’s normal in Leroy,” I sighed, standing up. “And a few other places we haven’t been to.”

“But there has to be some way for this to change,” Yuri urged, leaning against the door. “Bullshittery like this has had to have happened before.”

“I’ll have to research it or at least find some way to give JJ something he wants more than Yuuri.”

“Like what?”

“Blyad’! I don’t know yet!” I hissed, digging polished nails into my palm. Then giving a surrendering sigh, I said.“The more we dwell on it, the more time is wasted. We need to begin preparations for the upcoming storm.”

“Raise the guard, let out a border patrol, police anyone that comes to Nikiforov. Things like that?”

“I want it raised but not enough to alarm the citizens,” I answered. “I want our Central Intelligence out looking for any information on the whereabouts of JJ’s personnel. I want to be informed immediately when he is on the outskirts of Nikiforov.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“Any person that comes to St. Petersburg without reason other than family or work will be sent away,” I continued, mentally jotting down what I said. “No tourist. No outside entertainment and no royalty. Understood.”

“Completely, Your Highness.”

“And Yuri, I don’t want my parents to know.”

“Victor-”

“The moment they find out, they’ll try to give him away,” I urged, laying a hand on his shoulder. “I can try to convince Papa once he returns and explain the plan to him but once he knows, he’ll try to tell my mother. Once she knows, she’ll return and send for JJ to pick up Yuuri. I’m not giving Yuuri to anyone no matter what. I plan on letting him stay in a village that Phichit has found for him long enough for JJ to get married and lose interest. Once that’s done, I’m bringing him back home.”

“You know this isn’t going to work, Victor,” Yuri sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “We need help and no one is better than the Tsar and Grand Duchess of Nikiforov…..”

“And we will get some help but until then, there is only us.”

I watched as Yuri groaned in exasperation, stress already reeling on him.

“Yuri. Please.”

Yuri groaned again, this time louder and with more force.

“I’ll see if Beka can scrounge up some help as well,” he thought, pressing a thumb against his lip. “I know from the party that there are many who want to go against King JJ’s recent decisions. If we can get to Isabella, maybe we can get this to stop.”

“Prince Otabek has a good chain of information through United Kazakh People, and finding his fiancee should help change his mind a bit,” I muttered, returning to my seat. “Oh, I forgot to say one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” I smiled, the gesture not really hitting my eyes. “From both Yuuri and I. This is going to be the hardest trial of our lives and we want to fight for it. Your help is greatly appreciated.”

“Yeah whatever, stop with the bullshit thanks,” he grumbled, red forming on his ears and neck. “Just don’t forget about me when you guys have kids. I want one named Firestorm.”

“We won’t forget,” I chuckled, watching him mutter curses under his breath as he left. I watched the younger man leave with a worry filling my heart. If this got nasty, I’d want him to stay with Yuuri. He was the only one I could trust no matter what and he would protect Yuuri. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt or for any lives to be destroyed because of my selfishness but being with Yuuri was all I could ever want. 

I loved him too much to give him to anyone.

Even if it took me ten years to be with him safely, I would wait.

I would find a way no matter what.

**Even if it meant I had to do something I never would before.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO there you have it....Plan A with a hint of plan B and C
> 
> Translations  
> Blyad: Fuck
> 
> oh and for that person who said they saw a little Helen and Troy action, you wound me :( I write better Greek Tragedy than that :(


	38. Chapter 38: Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Because Yuri, there is a SHIT TON of cursing in this.....like....just in case you don't like the cursing, you can maybe skip but there is some important info soooooooo  
> yo no se
> 
>  
> 
> oh and I do speak Spanish.....fluently.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR THE SHIT FEST

This wasn’t what I was planning on doing this beautiful fucking Sunday morning. When I laid comfortably in my soft, covered in tiger stuffed animal pillows and perfectly sewn blanket from my dedushka I thought I was going to relax for a change. I thought I was going to wake up to the soothing sounds of my Twinkle Twinkle Little Fucking Stars alarm clock that I had found at a thrift store a few years ago. I had assumed that every dumb fuck up in Nikiforov knew not to wake me up before the alarm went off but some brave soul knocked on my door nearly scaring the shit out of Potya. My poor cat scratched his bed trying to run away from the sound. When the girl came inside to wake me up, she was damn near trembling with fear. 

**Everything was so damn peaceful.**

Not until Victor told me what the damn disgusting King of Leroy had wanted with Yuuri. I heard the whispers from the others at the party, all the other money grubbing, silver spoon loving shits that had seen Yuuri dance. They didn’t see him for who he was, only for a sex object he never wanted to be. After speaking with Yuuri and being around him nearly a month now, that damn Omega didn’t have an evil bone in his body. Sure, he could swoon a man into suicide but he’d never do that. He didn’t understand what type of power he had over people and I was positive he didn’t want it. 

I didn’t even want to think of the power he has over Victor. 

He has the strongest, soon to be Tsar of Nikiforov, eating out of the palm of his hands. Other people in that situation would ask for the world or even compensation but all Yuuri wanted to do was dance freely without someone telling him to do so. Yuuri wanted to live a normal life and to hell with the rules, I’d do anything for him to get it.

He was Victor’s first real love, meaning that he was a part of our crazy family now. I wasn’t a hundred percent sure he was completely in love with the dipshit but I knew for sure that he was beginning to. Especially with the disgusting PDA they had been giving each other in recent weeks. All that damn giggling and holding hands was going to make me throw up.

**Damn lovesick shits.**

  
  


“Mila! Fuck, Mila! I’m talking to you!” I shouted, watching the redheaded bitch shoot a target fifty feet away. She continued to shoot until her clip was cleared and when that was done she reached for another one. “Bitch, I’m talking to you! Do your ears not work!”

“It can wait, can’t it?” She shouted, throwing a magazine in the clip. “I’m on a roll and with Sara coming into town for Victor’s birthday weekend, I wanna show off!”

“It’s a fucking order from Victor!”

“So, you can wait,” she chuckled, leaning back to fire.

“As the Prince of Nikiforov, Mila,” I muttered but she heard me loud and clear. Setting her guns in their holsters and throwing on a jacket she climbed the stairs to meet me.

“What does our Prince need?” Mila asked, her voice stern and finally serious. As the Head of the Guard, it was her duty to follow commands from her Prince to the letter.

“Send out the order for a personal guard to watch Yuuri and Victor twenty four seven,”I started, handing her the official order with my signature on the bottom. “They are to be unseen, only Victor knows about this.”

“Okay?” She mumbled, looking down at the page. “Why?”

“We aren’t allowed to speak about it, just do,” I replied, searching for the next order in my folder.

“When did Victor become so secretive,” Mila chuckled, shaking her head. “There’s nothing Victor knows that we don’t. I even know about that time he did it in the fountain. Maybe it’s because of that shy Omega-”

“This has nothing to do with Yuuri!” I shouted, throwing more demands in her hand. She looked at me shocked but caught the pages. “These orders are for the border patrol, information about any incoming tourists, etcetera. Follow those orders explicitly. No hiccups or we’re all assed out.”

“Between you and me, Yuri,” Mila asked, her hands looking down at the pages before her. Glancing up at me with a hint of sadness, she continued.“Are we in danger?”

I didn’t answer her as I turned on my heels and left to find Yuuri and Yakov. Viewing Victor’s list of preparations that need to be done for the upcoming months. Pulling a favor from Via and the Director, I scheduled daily training and an open room for Yuuri to practice his dancing. He was to get the utmost care and the best training from our greatest teachers. I was sure that he would enjoy it as long as he was unaware of what was to come after. 

Taking a back alley trail to the other side of the Palace, I spoke with the Cooks, Designers, Sommeliers and others that needed to be informed about Victor’s birthday. They were all excited and bumbling around like the idiots they were as they began preparations. Dropping by the Tailor that created Yuuri’s clothes, I handed him Victor’s list of things that needed to be made for the next three months. Of course the Tailor thought the order was too fucking big to be done by the end of three months but I told him to drop everything else and get help if needed. These few orders and strings that had to be pulled were of the most importance and if they weren’t done in fucking time, I was going to chew someone's head off of their necks.

Once I finished that, I rode through half of St. Petersburg in the most back asswards route in order to stay out of Yuuri and Yakov’s way. The list he gave me was completely fucking annoying but I knew that these next few months would be too tiring and too frustrating to worry about anything else other than Yuuri.

Nothing could stop me from making sure those two dumbasses would end up happy together. 

Even if it kills me.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you kiddos paid SUPER CLOSE ATTENTION because I want you to guess what the next course of action is going to be in the lives of our little babiesssssss........
> 
>  
> 
> Es un casa de carajo that these little babies are going to be a part of. You can take that whichever you want ;)
> 
> oh and if you don't know what back asswards means it means like completely in the wrong way or backwards way......i actually say this a lot about the people that drive around where I live. They just do whatever they fuck they want....literally. Cut through seven lanes of traffic from one side, don't use blinkers, have hazards on if it's raining.   
> Don't get me started, I'll be here all day.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm probably going to be hella busy for a few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA

Everything got weird when Phichit arrived at Nikiforov. 

I wasn’t allowed to leave the Palace without someone else going with me and even then, that person was either Mila or Georgi, who didn’t want to run around with me anyways. They tried to act like they enjoyed my quiet time or street crawling but Mila was too busy flirting and Georgi was recovering from his broken relationship. It wasn’t like I was complaining, they were great company but someone like me needed alone time.

**Real alone time.**

That’s the time I got in the dance studio. Today, Mila sat outside flirting with some of the dancers while I practiced. On an old record, there was gypsy music recorded for me to practice so I wouldn’t be disturbed by the other dancers. A curtain was even placed over the door that Mila put up so I wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Well, not as uncomfortable as I had felt this morning.

Earlier in the day the director of the ballet, Lilia Baranovskaya, a scary and utterly relentless ballet teacher, allowed me to practice with her class for the first three hours. Since I was out of practice, my split was tight, my Grande Plie wasn’t low enough and when it was time for jumps, I couldn’t land them softly. A few of the dancers told me that it was okay because I was out of practice but that only frustrated me more. Anastasia, of course, was perfect in everything we did. Her Grand Jete’ was to die for, her split done with ease and don’t get me started on her pointe. 

With the practically new ballet shoes that were gifted to me by Lilia, I was struggling to keep my pointe on pointe.

“We need to strengthen those legs, Myshka’,” Lilia grumbled, smacking the back of her hand against my leg. I was dressed in a leotard with small running shorts over them. “The Gypsy style only needs a strong core and flexible ankles but the Art of Ballet needs a completely strong body!”

“Yes, Master Lilia,” I huffed, sweat rolling down my face. I pushed back up on pointe with wobbly knees before I felt another slap against my thigh.

“No, no, not like that at all! Throw yourself away! Your past self is dead! People who can be "reborn" as many times as necessary are the strong ones,” she shouted, pulling me up by my collar.

“What, the little piggy can’t keep up?” Anastasia cackled, falling into a perfect split.

“I’ll show you a fucking little piggy you piece of Nikirovian-” I grumbled but as I looked up, I saw Via staring down on me with wide eyes.

“Yuuri!” Via gasped. I hadn’t noticed she was standing just a few feet away from me on the bar, stretching. Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment as she witnessed me ranting. “I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth.”

“I’m sorry,” I sighed, bending down to stretch my hamstrings again. “It’s just been a tough few days.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I can’t,” I sighed, falling into a bridge. “I’ll be fine after a little more dancing.”

“Mind if I watch you?” Via asked. Unfortunately, a few of the other dancers heard as well, and decided they wanted to see as well. 

“I-um-I really don’t know,” I stammered, looking to Mila for help but she was too busy talking up a female Beta.

**“Come on, Yuuri!”**

**“We’ve seen what you can do!”**

**“Show us why Victor likes you so much!”**

“Enough!” Lilia ordered, causing the entire room to silence. “We will not pressure Yuuri into dancing. We will all watch him dance at the Prince’s birthday party anyway.”

“WHAT!” I screeched, loud enough for Mila to reach for her guns.

“The Prince has ordered me to get you in good enough shape to perform for him as a birthday present,” she explained, appraising me for a moment. “You are going to do a dance in your Gypsy form, a ballet dance and a Figure Skating routine. It is fine though, I work magic like always.”

“Excuse me?” I mumbled, feeling a bit lightheaded at the thought of doing all of this.

“You are excused,” Lilia replied, a small smirk showing on her face. “Class A has a ten minute break and Class B has jumps and leaps in Room A. Idti! Idti!”

Dancers scrambled from the room leaving Mila and I in the room alone. 

“Well, what I can say is that you are going to have a very exciting few weeks,” Mila chuckled awkwardly. When she saw me nearly crumble at the thought, she backtracked. “I didn’t mean it was going to be too exciting but you’ll have fun! I mean-Yuuri-Damn it! I’m horrible at this!”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” I muttered, pulling at my hair painfully. “Why did Victor say that he wanted me to perform at his birthday! I haven’t danced Ballet professionally in years! My Gypsy dancing isn’t really accepted by everyone because of the connotations and Figure Skating! I’ve never Figure Skated in my life! I don’t even know how to do that!”

“Eh! Don’t worry about the Figure Skating thing,” Mila smiled, twirling a pistol on her finger. “Victor’s the best skater in St. Petersburg. He was taught by Yakov but he’s got a natural talent. He’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

“That doesn’t fix the Ballet and Gypsy problem,” I whined, pulling my knees to my chest.

“Listen, Yuuri, if you live life in fear for what could go wrong, you won’t get to experience what will go right,” she said, leaning over the bar. Looking over St. Petersburg’s snow covered land, she sighed. “You never know what’s in store for you unless you go out there and grab it.”

I looked at Mila’s auburn hair and strong back with a new appreciation. 

“Thanks, Mila.”

“No problem,” she chuckled, turning to me. “Now set me up with that pixie beauty, Via, and I’ll give you pick me ups all day!”

 

That’s how I ended up here. 

**In a single practice room**.

I had been here about six hours at least, going over different moves and techniques that were like breathing. Every arch of my back and shimmy of my hips was a reminder of where I learned these talents. It was sad thinking about what Celestino had probably went through just because he knew me. There isn’t anything I’d want more than to see this out without there being any bloodshed or pain. There had to be something that I could do to prevent any more problems.

“Yuuri!”

I looked up to see Minami and Yuri’s faces where the curtain once was. I wiped my face with the spare towel Mila found for me before jogging over to the pair. This was probably the fourth time I had seen Minami since we arrived and that was only because he was out exploring. Victor found him an apartment and a job helping teachers with younger students. Minami was still young so he was allowed to go to school but when he finished, he liked being around little ones. 

“Hey, Ken, how are you?” I asked, adjusting my glasses on my face.

“I-I am amazing, Yuuri,” he chuckled, pointing to the record player. “You’re dancing again? I could see some of the steps you were taking.”

“Oh, um, yeah, I guess,” I said, looking at Yuri for a moment. “What’s going on? I already have an escort.”

“I have to get your fat ass fitted for Victor’s birthday,” Yuri groaned, looking down at a to-do list. “Both your costumes and your gown for the party.”

“Wait, I’m not wearing a suit?”

“It’s Victor’s birthday so he said he wanted to see you in a gown,” he sighed, glancing up at me. “Aren’t Omegas used to wearing both types of clothing?”

“Well, yeah but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m a man,” I retorted, walking to turn the player off. “I’ll probably look bad dressed in a gown anyway.”

“I’m sure they’ll find something, Yuuri,” Minami smiled, wrapping an arm around mine. “You look amazing in everything!”

“Thanks, Ken,” I smiled, patting his head.

“Alright, let’s go!” Yuri yelled dragging a dozing Mila behind him. 

 

Six hours.

Six hours of trying on nearly every dress in every high end shop or Mom and Pop dress store in St. Petersburg. Six hours of Yuri nearly strangling Minami and Mila for saying ‘That dress isn’t tight enough,’ or ‘That dress is too sexy.’ I wanted to strangle all three of them but the more clothes I tried on, the more exhausted I was. By the time we left the last store, it was midnight. Since it was so late, most young adults and older businessmen were crowding the streets to bar hop. Women dressed in revealing clothing flirted with unsuspecting men. Older men catcalled women even though they themselves were closer to retirement than acceptable dating age. Even young teenagers huddled in groups went from one restaurant to a another, passing through crowded cobblestoned streets. It was a little nauseating to see so many people around me. I wasn’t one for contact with other people but this was fine as long as I was able to return home safely. 

**Home.**

That was what I called Victor and I’s most secluded realm of the Palace.

Even though I hadn’t ventured past our little wing of the Palace, I felt like every inch of the palace was our own. Every morning, I woke in a bed that Victor called ours and fell asleep in the same arms. When it was time to wake we dressed in the closet together, my clothes among his. We ate meals together, read books together, held each other when we were freezing in the Nikirovian night air. 

If that wasn’t home, I couldn’t really guess what was.

It had me thinking, though. I hadn’t told my parents anything about what had happened to me. I was sure if I did send them a letter or a missive it could be tracked. I didn’t want them to get in any trouble or worse, get sent to Leroy. If anything, I wanted them to know that I was happy. They had been worrying about what was going on with me while I was in the compound. On conjugal visits, they spruced up the compound and had he families meet us in a safe area where we told them we were fine and that we were happy. Of course our letters were monitored and our conversations with them weren’t privileged. 

As Yuri spoke to a guard, my eyes wondered, looking through the throngs of people combing the streets. I had noticed, recently, that there were more and more guards on patrol. Not a measly two or three but at least ten or fifteen, especially when I was outside. It was unusual for there to be so many guards especially during peacetime in Nikiforov. Knowing Victor it probably had to do with the information we were given a few days ago. 

Sure, I was nervous about what was supposed to happen in a few years but knowing Victor, he’d find a solution that would save us just in time. There was nothing that could keep us apart and nothing that could stop us from being together. Not even a stupid King with relationship issues.

When we finally reached the palace, Victor waited for us at the door. He was still in his fencing gear, sweat trickling down his forehead and heavy boots strapped around his ankles. 

As soon as he saw me, his face glowed and a smile grew.  I was excited myself to see him and I was sure that he felt the same way. Once I was in arm's reach, he placed a protective limb around my shoulder and a small kiss to my forehead. I complained that I was dirty but he just chuckled and kissed me again, this time on the cheek. When we walked along the cold paths of the palace, arm in arm, and, shoulder to shoulder, we just talked about our day.

“...and that was how I earned ten points against, Jakob,” Victor said, finishing his story. I nodded, slightly proud of what he could do. “How was practice? Was Lilia nice to you?”

“She tried to be but my pointe was wobbly and half of the time I was trying to keep up with the other dancers,” I grumbled, running a frustrated hand through my hair. “I know it’s going to take me a little time but I wish it was happening faster. I’m a professional! Your birthday is only a week and a half away and I haven’t prepared anything-”

“Whatever you prepare for me is going to be amazing,” he smiled, ruffling my hair. “I still haven’t taught you ice-skating yet. Maybe we should do that tonight.”

“If you aren’t that tired,” I replied, dislodging myself from him. “You know, the older you get the less you can do.”

“Are you calling me old, Katsuki?”

“I don’t know,” I chuckled, turning my back to him. “I’ve always liked older guys though. With age comes strong sexual desires.”

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, reaching out to grab me. I slyly moved out of the way taking off for a sprint.

“I guess you  **are** getting old, Victor!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our little baby, isn't he the sweetest pea in the patch.
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Myshka: Little Mouse  
> Idti: GOOGLE TRANSLATES A MOTHERFUCKER anywho, it says Go for Idti but I need my Russian readers to help cause I'm like 88% sure that might be wrong.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO FORTY CHAPTERS!!!!!!  
> i honestly don't know how many chapters this is gonna be.....but eh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vfkjvfkjkjkjjedkjevfkjlqfkwlkqf cute shit

“It’s okay to start out a little wobbly, Yuuri,” Victor reassured, holding onto my hands. I was standing on these death machines with my hands held tightly onto Victor’s shoulders. We weren’t even on the outside rink yet and I was already nervous. I thought pointe was hard to do but with my ankles wobbling as I walked and Victor in regular shoes, skates over his shoulder, I was sure I was going to bust my butt. “I promise, once you get on the ice it’s going to be easier.”

“I’m sure that’s what you tell all of your students,” I grumbled, tightening my grip on his shoulders.

“You aren’t one of my other students,” he hummed, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

“Yeah, yeah,” I grunted, looking away from his face. “How many students have you had anyway?”

“Four or five,” he replied, guiding me forward. I could see the polished ice before me and it was already daunting. “One of them was Yuri.”

“I’m surprised he let you teach him.”

“It was hard the first time but soon I grew on him.”

“Like a skin eating fungus,” Yuri hissed, running up to us. “Don’t let this asswipe teach you. He just threw me in the middle of the rink and left me.”

**“What!”**

“I wouldn’t do that to you, detka,” Victor reassured, placing my hands on the sides of the rink.

“You did that to him!”

“And I was only seven-” Yuri began but my worries drowned him out.

“I’m twenty-three! Are you going to abandon me in the middle of the rink!”

“Detka,” he sighed, planting a soft kiss against my shoulder. “I didn’t mean to leave him for that long, I merely forgot.”

“Bullshit!”

“Anyway!” Victor warned, glaring at Yuri. “You’ll do fine. Now you just have to step in.”

“Oh yeah, just step in. It’s super easy to step into the middle of ice that could possibly break with little to no padding on my skin,” I huffed under my breath. Yuri chuckled as Victor tried to urge me into the ice but I dug my feet into the snow outside. “I can’t do this! I’m going to kill myself!”

“I wouldn’t let that happen, Yuuri.”

“You couldn’t stop it!”

“Why don’t I show you a bit and then you can be more confident in my teaching skills?” Victor suggested, holding onto my hands. I didn’t want him going out to that horrible ice by himself either. When I began to shake my head, he picked up a rock and threw it into the center of the ice. When it skidded, he smiled proudly and said. “See, it’s safe.”

I watched as he laced on the pair of skates he brought with him, each lace tied expertly. As he got up, he stood nearly five inches taller than me, making me look right at his shoulders. He turned and with the most gracious ease, slid onto the ice. His body was completely upright and his legs looked elegant and long as he took several long strokes to get to the center of the rink. 

As if time had stopped, Victor stood in the center, arms held above his head. 

My eyes couldn’t leave him as his skates slid across the ice with enough poise to compete with a falling flower petal. His body was moving to the sound of silence and it was too beautiful to describe. With a single step he flew into the air, his body twisting mid-air. I gasped as he landed perfectly with a simple smile on his face. It was like he was performing for an audience that wasn’t there. Without a single misstep he leapt in the air again with even more gusto than before and landed into a spin that reminded me of a top.

I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him.

It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen that tears began to fall down my face. 

“Yuuri! Are you okay!”

I blinked to see Victor standing in front of me, his eyes filled with concern. He reached out to wipe the tears from my face before reaching out to hold my hands in his. 

“Detka?”

**“You’re so beautiful,” I whispered, looking into his eyes.**

Immediately, his face bloomed into a blush before he covered his mouth with his hand. 

“You know, he used to be a charmer before he met you,” Yuri grunted, squatting into the snow. 

“I-um, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” I said, grasping his hand from his face. 

“I just,” he sighed, placing a hand on my cheek. His fingers were cold as if he was just touched by the snow. “No one’s told me that.”

“Plenty of people have told you that,” Yuri replied, bluntly.

“No, I mean, not without meaning to get in my pants or have a promotion,” Victor replied.

“Technically, I do want to get in your pants,” I mumbled, before slapping my hands over my mouth.

“Yuuri!” Victor shrieked, his mouth it’s beautiful heart shape. 

“I didn’t mean that!” I retorted, backing up. I nearly slipped but Victor caught my hand. Pulling me back, his eyes looked sad.

“You don’t want to have sex with me?” He pouted, squeezing my cheeks together.

“I-I-I do but-, haven’t we done this before-”

“Then that’s enough,” he smiled, slapping the side of my cheek softly. “If you enrapture me with your ice-skating routine, maybe we can remedy that.”

“Vic-Ah-What!” I stammered.

“I know you want me,Yuuri,” he chuckled, tugging at my hands to place them near his hips. 

“You don’t have to say it aloud!”

“But you won’t remember if I don’t say it!”

“Yes, I will!”

“It’s okay, since you’re already in the middle of the rink,” Victor said, a bright smile on his face. I looked down at my feet to see myself standing in the middle of the rink.

I was standing on thin ice, literally. 

“Victor. Get me off of this,” I muttered, tightening my grip on his waist. 

“Nope,” he giggled, pulling my hands from his sides. I groped for his hands but he continued to back up. Soon he was too far for my hands to reach him. “Victor stop! This isn’t a joke!”

“I’m not laughing,” he replied, skating around me. He was continually just out of reach.

“I don’t like this,” I whined, stomping my feet in the ice and nearly slipping. 

“Come here, milaya,” he sighed, reaching a hand out. I immediately grabbed it, as he pulled me to him. “Think of it just like walking but instead of short steps, it’s long. Let the skates tell you which direction until you are comfortable.”

I nodded my head probably ten times before I grew the courage to even try it. It was horrendous and nerve wracking at first but as Victor tugged me, my legs went from bent nearly ninety degrees to a comfortable glide. It was easy to glide with Victor’s tiny hints and my hands in his. He didn’t let me go at all as we slid back and forth through the ice. It was so calming for us to skate in the moonlight under the stars. It was perfectly lit and soon it was late enough that the moon was low in the sky. Yuri had left hours ago, probably to prepare for bed. After my legs were too tired to move, I tugged on Victor’s sleeve.

“Hm?”

“I think we should go inside,” I smiled, pulling him towards the entrance. 

“Is it that late already?” Victor replied, true shock covering his face. He looked up to the moon. “Oh, it’s almost morning!”

“Yeah, and I have dance class at eight,” I chuckled, stepping out of the rink. I pulled the skates off as Victor took a few more turns around the rink. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I kind of want to skate a bit more,” he sighed, jumping into a turn. “It’s been a few months since I’ve skated.”

“Will you be to bed soon?”

“Why? Are you going to miss me?” He joked, spinning. 

“Actually, yes,” I replied, turning to walk to the bed. “Maybe I should find someone else to warm me up and give me goodnight kisses. Maybe Makkachin will oblige.”

I slowed down as I heard Victor tugging his skates off of his feet and running up behind me, his eyes filled with stars and mouth jabbering about a thousand kisses and nights together. It was such a beautiful time to be together. One I’m sure I would remember for the rest of my life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope ya'll don't mind that i took a little liberty and didnt let Yuuri know how to ice skate but dont worry. I kind of keep in line as best as i can.....
> 
> y mi familia de archive espana (can't find the nie). Muchos besitos :3   
> And if you didn't know, I'm not actually hispanic or of the latino community! I'm mixed but I can speak spanish fairly well.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLURP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Iceskating land

After about three days, I was able to skate by myself without holding onto Victor or the walls of the rink. He was right about one thing, figure skating was just like walking but with a little glide to get you started. It was everything that I could have dreamed ballet on ice to be. Soon, Victor taught me how to stop, pivot and spin on my toes. Every time I executed a spin without falling or messing up, Victor gave me a kiss. After I was able to stop without falling, I got a kiss on the cheek. Jumping, even though it was only inches off of the ground, earned me a kiss on the lips. With more and more practice and a lot of kisses, he finally tried to teach me a different move.

Apparently, the move where he jumped mid-air and landed with his inside leg out was called the Salchow. When he first showed it to me, the spin that ensued was at least four times around but when he taught it to me, he spun once. After about fifteen errors and a nice bruise on my hip and back, I asked Victor to leave me alone on the ice. He left, reluctantly, but promised to send Yurio to stand by me. I attempted the Salchow six more times before Yurio jumped up with a growl.

“That was fucking horrible, you goddamn pig!” 

“Yurio, I’m trying,” I huffed, bending over in exhaustion. “I’m just not good at this whole figure skating thing.”

“You know figure skating is just dancing on ice right?” Yurio grumbled, sliding onto the ice. Gliding past me, he demonstrated a perfect salchow before flashing me a sidewards glance. “All you have to do is dance like you would normally but with your feet on the ice.”

“Easy for you to say,” I grumbled, sliding to the icy floor, my jacket puffing out air. “You and Victor have been ‘dancing on the ice’ forever.”

“Dumbass, I know that!” He shouted, stomping his foot down. “You don’t have the balls to fight the difficulties you face. Do you want Victor to hate you?”

“Wh-No!” I retorted, staring the teenager down. “But I don’t see how ice skating is going to make him hate me.”

“Ice Skating is a big part of him, Pig,” Yurio explained, sliding off of the ice. “Follow me. You need to see this.”

Sliding off the ice, we traded our skates for slip on boots. Running to catch up to Yurio, I followed him to the library where he put together a projector and rolling slides that pointed to a blank wall. It was pretty archaic for the times but it was effective. Pushing me into a nearby chair, Yurio started the video. The sound of hushes and whispers filled the air as a spotlight fell to the center of the ice.  Standing in the middle, his face tossed to the side and hair covering his features, stood Prince Victor. He was dressed in the outfit I had seen portraits of and his face looked a few years younger. 

Abruptly after the spotlight fell on him, Victor raised his hand to blow a kiss in the crowd. The sound of swooning men and women filled the air as slow music came out of nowhere. Then, dropping his head, silence ensued.

Victor raised his hand with a sweet caress against his face before turning into a soft and slow spin. Clutching his hands to his chest, he glided across the ice as if he were communicating with an unreasonable lover, caressing their face and flowing with the music in the background. Bending to one knee, he threw his hands up in the air as if to cast off the hold of his struggling partner. Finally free, he leapt into a manoeuvre that almost imitated the Salchow he showed me but was so much more emotional than our practices. Finishing his spin tight and wound, he loosened his arms and languidly spun before going into another jump. Once he landed, he spread his arms like a soaring dove, soft yet strong, before the tordid battle of love began again. Spinning and gliding, arms wide and inviting, Victor never looked more in tune with his heart. I could feel what he was trying to portray and see the betrayal left from his former lover as he moved to the next. Each invitation made his heart grow softer before suddenly, life was a typhoon. With a lifted leg pointed out and his chest facing the ground, the world stopped. 

Victor had given up on his love.

Time had stopped as he crumbled and was thrown into another storm. The cycle slowly breaking him. Pulling out of the storm, Victor opened his arms to push away from his regrets and challenges, becoming anew and more unique person than before. A smile grew on his face as he lifted his leg back behind him to reach forward, his skates still gliding on the cold floors beneath him. He was telling those watching that even though he was broken and battered, heart in hundreds of pieces, he was willing to love. Reaching up to the skies, he grasped that hope and brought it over his body like rain.

With newfound energy and heart repairing, his feet stepped into a flurry of movement, each more challenging than the last. Spinning low and fast, Victor’s heart raced with the newfound challenge until.

It all stopped.

He pulled up to a standing position, his hands reaching out directly at me through the screen, as if he was offering me his heart. In the next moment, he threw his heart and soul into the air and spun like slowly woven silk, arms and legs teaching me his story, explaining how broken and alone he truly was. With a long glide and quick jump, he lands perfectly to slide across the ice, dancing with someone in a flurry of movement. Something only Victor could ever explain as his way of showing his love. Finally with all of his might, he reached out to the audience and jumped, free and full of pure emotion. Without a second breath, he jumped again, more twirls mid-air, before spinning in a beautiful combination of high and lows, his heart left on the ice and his arms wrapped around his emptied body.

The crowd was silent as Victor’s arms fell from his side in exhaustion before they erupted in cheers, throwing roses and stuffed animals onto the ice. Victor blew kisses and picked up a few roses and animals off of the floor. Skating off of the ice, he waved a goodbye before disappearing somewhere. Yurio took this opportunity to turn the projector off and opening the curtains. When he turned to say something to me, he stopped, a frown set on his face.

**“Why the hell are you crying?”**

I reached up to my cheek, pulling my fingers back to see them covered in salt water. I hadn’t known that I had started crying but with what I had just encountered, I couldn’t be more emotional than now. I wanted to run into Victor’s arms with everything that I had to help him feel loved. While watching him on the ice, I knew that the moves he had done were done expertly and without mistakes but the emotions that came from the performance were heartbreaking. Victor had placed his heart open for others to see but no one saw it for what it truly was. I could see in his movements that he was trying to portray his need for love and with a person that loved him back. Without knowing who Victor was and feeling the love he had for people, you would never had guessed. 

“He was portraying his love,” I whispered, clutching my tear-soaked hand against my chest.

“Not for you,” Yurio grunted, pushing the projector away. “He hadn’t met you yet.”

“I know,” I mumbled, standing up.

“But you are right about him showing his love or whatever,” Yurio grumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Apparently, this was his trying to say that he was ready for true love, not the type of love that breaks your heart and leaves you with nothing. He babbled about it for a year, just before he was going to perform it at the Grand Prix Finals.”

“Grand Prix Finals?”

“It’s when all skaters, Princes and Commoners alike, skate for medals,” he explained. Reaching for a box on the bottom shelf of the cabinets, he tossed it into my waiting hands. I opened the box to find six gold medals, polished and shined. “He won six Grand Prix Finals in a row. He was going to coach me but apparently he fucking forgot.”

“So he was this good,” I chuckled, the sound coming out like a whisper. “Of course he was good, he looked amazing.”

“You know, I may be fucking up the wrong tree but maybe you should dance a response to him,” he huffed, picking up the box from my lap. “You know, surprise the bastard.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s obviously asking a question,” Yurio replied, pointing to the blank wall. “Maybe if you answer him, it’ll bring him some damn peace.”

I stared down at the projector, wondering what type of response he wanted. Yurio patted my shoulder in a very friendly way, uncharacteristic of the grumpy teenager, before leaving me in the room. I was left alone to watch the video over and over again, imprinting every detail into my mind.

 

At about midnight, I trudged back to the bedroom, skating moves flickering back and forth in my mind. I expected to find Victor passed out under the sheets but when I walked into the room, I was nearly trampled by Makkachin and Victor. I chuckled as Makkachin lapped at my face, saliva making my face wet and sticky. Victor pulled Makkachin away, complaining about first night kisses and that they were only meant for him. The dog whimpered before returning to it’s rightful place at the edge of the bed. I wiped my face with my sleeve before falling face first into the bed.

“No bath tonight?” The Prince chuckled, placing a warm hand against my lower back. I shook my head as best as I could before sitting up. 

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” he smiled, placing a finger across my upper cheek. “Were you crying?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” I replied, wiping at my eyes. “I got to see you skate.”

“You see me skate every day,” He retorted, sliding up to the back of the bed. I followed him and sat beside him, my thigh pressed against his. He grabbed for his reading glasses before picking up a letter near his side of the bed. “It’s nothing to cry for. Especially you.”

“Yes it is. Especially when you dance so beautifully for competition,” I sighed, placing my head on his shoulder. “It was so marvelous it made me cry.”

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Victor slowly laid the papers on his lap and looked away, a warm blush on his face. I chuckled a bit before digging my heels into the sheets. Makkachin took this opportunity to jump into my lap for before bed cuddles. I allowed the furry baby to lay on my chest as I stroked the back of it’s ears. Victor lifted the papers up high enough to hide his face.

“Are you embarrassed?” He asked, the blush slowly fading.

“Of your performance? Never,” I smiled, scratching around Makkachin’s jowl. “We aren’t embarrassed of our old man are we, Makka?”

The dog boofed in response before slowly closing its eyes.

I waited for Victor to take the bait but he was too focused on the letter. 

“Victor?” 

“Oh, uh, sorry, detka,” Victor sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shimmied down to lay my head on his upper thigh where he could run his hands through my hair. “I was focused on this letter.”

“Something important?” I hummed, the feeling of his nails making me tired.

“No, not at all, just a letter from Chris about my birthday,” he answered, his voice tight. “He wants to bring strippers and a pole but I told him we already had that on the list.”

“What?”

“Nothing,  **Moya malen'kaya porosenok** ,” he hummed, returning his glance to the page.

“When are you going to teach me Nikirovian so I can call you mean names that you’ll understand?” I pouted, sliding down a bit further.

Victor chuckled as he placed a pillow behind my back and pulled the covers over my shoulder. “Never.”

“Are you going to tell me the little names you call me?” I yawned, snuggling closer to him.

“Maybe someday,” he replied, resting a hand on the top of my head. I dug my hands to find purchase against his night clothes where I held on to so he couldn’t leave. “Yuuri?”

“ **Watashi wa honto ni anata ga tsuki,** ” I whispered, feeling Victor stiffen beneath me.

“Was that Nipponese? What did you say, Yuuri!” Victor asked, his voice hurried but I ignored him, feigning sleep the best I could with cheeks red as freshly burned skin. He’d never know that I had told him that I had him and that he was truly mine.

Well, I was sure he already knew and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIIIIIIIIIIII  
> I accidentally ate a whole gallon of ice cream and now I'm bloated :( well, that's what happens when you're lactose ignorant hehe  
> Translation:  
> Moya malen'kaya porosenok:My little piggy  
> Watashi wa honto ni anata ga tsuki: I truly have you/ I have you. Even though the second translate kinda makes it sound like (in villain voice) I have you, mwahahahahaha, it's not like that.


	42. Chapter 42: King JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAY CLOSE ATTENTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JTESD5KYFYLUYVFYVUKRXWARWAEJSKCHYYHV;;VYHGVLCGFXESAWHKFVJBHBH/VGXGFXJDCFVJHJBK

“Are they here yet?” I grumbled, throwing my robe over my shoulder. Leroy had become a lot colder. With the snow and blizzard coming from the North near Nikiforov, it wasn’t surprising. The men and soldiers I had sent out to find Yuuri had returned with little to no news over the last few weeks. Some said that they had heard rumors that he was in Ankhar with the Prince and Princess but once someone was sent over, the confirmed it was a rumor. A more reputable source said that he wasn’t anywhere in Leroy. With all of the Omegas in Leroy housed here, we knew that there was no way he was left in my kingdom. 

“Yes, Your Highness,” Kizer responded, hurriedly following behind me. In his hands were the list of bounty hunters that had answered the ad I had sent out. I hadn’t particularly spoken about what they were hunting or what they would be searching for but we only kept the few that were reputable. “I have four choices for you to pick from, all highly recommended. Would you like to look at some of the information before meeting them?”

“Yes, I only need the best,” I grumbled, snatching the sheet from him. 

**Sheamus ‘The Reverend’ Dave.**

**130 confirmed bounties/0 dead**

**Skill set: Knows fifteen languages, Muay Thai training and has travelled all of Europa.**

**Weapons: Nine Millimeter Pistol and Fifteen foot cross.**

“If I needed a pastor, I’d call our own,” I barked, balling up the sheet and throwing it over my shoulder. Reaching for the next one, I read.

**James ‘The Rock’ Amsterdamn**

**15 confirmed bounties/15 dead**

**Skill set: Brute strength, Boxing, Lacks need for regular everyday essentials.**

**Weapons: Hands**

“I don’t want them to bring me a dead corpse, Kizer!”

“I’m sorry, Your Benevolence,” he muttered, taking the paper from me. “I wasn’t thinking with those two. Here are the highly reccomended Fitzgerald Twins.”

**Emmett and Eliza Fitzgerald-Marqui**

**450 Confirmed bounties/ 25 dead**

**Skill set: Scent Tracking, Basic Kickboxing and Profile, Elaborate map knowledge**

**Weapons: Arrows, throwing knives, pistols**

“Put these on the short list,” I replied, handing the sheet to Kizer.

“Yes Your Highness,” he grimaced, filing the sheet.

“I’m glad we could find some reliable people to search for Yuuri,” I sighed, a bit of relief in my breath.

“Oh, Your Highness, I missed one,” Kizer hummed, handing me another sheet. “This one comes with a familiar recommendation.”

“Who is it?”

“He says he’s a Wallace.”

“Wallace? Why does that name sound familiar?”

“The Wallace family always had a son or daughter in the Omega training guard,” Kizer explained, stopping to stand in front of the door to the banquet hall. “Apparently, this was the Wallace that was kicked out because he was found having sex with Omegas.”

“Why is he even on this list, Kizer!” I shouted, staring down at the paper in his hands. Under all of the awards and recommendations for tougher jobs, there were his personality traits that needed fixing. “I want Yuuri back to me, untouched! I don’t need an Alpha that would try to take him away from me.”

“Your Majesty, there is something else you need to know about-”

“I don’t want him near Yuuri!”

“Your Grace, he knows Yuuri! Personally!”

I stopped with my hand against the doorknob, just about ready to turn it. “He what?”

“He knows Yuuri, personally,” Kizer explained, handing me sheets. “He was Yuuri’s Omega training guard during his entrance into the Compound. He was with Yuuri for two months and Yuuri took a liking to him.”

“I don’t want there to be any romantic feelings toward my Yuuri,” I growled, making the Beta shrink in my presence. 

“He says that he only sees Yuuri as prey now,” Kizer reported, bowing his head. “Maybe it would be best for you to send another bounty hunter alongside him.”

“How about two?”

  
  
  


“Don’t tell me we have to wait for this King to start working,” Emmett grumbled, kicking his feet up onto the table. Emmett Fitzgerald-Marqi was a lean, boy nearly sixteen years old with bright blond hair and piercing green eyes. He was blatantly disrespecting me as  the other two Bounty Hunters sat in silence. I had begun to read over their resumes with great fervor, trying to understand what use they would be to me. “Are you going to hire us or not?”

“I will tell you if I will be hiring you or not as soon as I know,” I retorted, my voice cold and stern. Emmett took that moment to stay completely silence. The sister was the complete opposite of Emmett. Eliza was a dark-haired beauty nearly twenty two years of age. She was deadly with a spear as her confirmed kills were a mere fifteen of their four hundred and fifty finished bounties. “For one thing, I’m certainly hiring your sister.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” the girl mumbled, not one to speak much.

“However, I’m not very keen on conversation with your friend over there,” I mumbled, looking over to Mr. Wallace who was sitting at the farthest side of the table. He was wearing a dark hood over his face and an all black outfit, something that seemed so out of place in my starry palace. I could see his light hair was long enough to put in a ponytail and the ends of it peeked out of the hood through the front. The only amount of skin, I could see that wasn’t covered were his hands and they weren’t big to begin with. Mr. Wallace was a sizable man, at least six foot two but his body was by no means large. If anything, his attitude made him seem in command and focused. “Mr. Wallace. You said you know my target.”

“Yuuri,” he muttered, his voice oddly sweet. Pulling back the hood, he exposed his face, one that wasn’t as handsome as mine but I was sure he had women lining up. He had soft brown eyes and his hair was actually a very light brown. Thanks to the lighting, I could see the scar above his upper lip and the irregular bump on his nose that was proof of multiple breaks. His face was very calming for a bounty hunter and he didn’t seem like the type to be in this business. “Katsuki Yuuri.” 

“Yeah, that’s his name,” Emmett chuckled, leaning back farther in the chair. “Why’d ya want us to look for him?”

“He’s my Omega,” I explained, simply. 

“Like you’re bonded or like you just want to have sex with him?”

“How is that any of your concern?” I retorted, slamming my hands against the table. “It has been far too long since the last time I’ve seen him. I don’t know who took him from me that night but he needs to be returned to me.”

“When is the timeline?” Eliza  whispered, her hand reaching out for a sheet of paper in order to write down notes. “How would you like us to retrieve him?”

“You have two months to locate him and bring him back here, alive,  before I find more competent bounty hunters,” I replied, taking this time to stand up. 

“How much money ya plannin’ on throwing our way once we get this, Katsuki Yuuri?” Emmett asked, his eyes filled with adventure.

“Five million each.”

“Hell yeah!” Emmett jumped, running over to his sister.

Standing to his full height and returning his hood back to it’s original spot, Mr. Wallace said, “I don’t need any money.”

“What the hell’s your problem, gloomy?” Emmett asked, waltzing over to Mr. Wallace. As he reached out to grasp Mr. Wallace’s collar, Mr. Wallace grabbed his wrist and tightened around his back in a painful hold. Just in that split second, Eliza brandished a knife pointed right in Mr. Wallace’s face. Emmett continued to squirmed to try and get out of the hold but he was too weak in comparison and Eliza wasn’t intimidating Mr. Wallace like she thought she would. “Fine! Fine! I give!”

Mr. Wallace released Emmett, allowing him to rub his shoulders. Eliza continued to train her eyes on Mr. Wallace, her spear still pointed on him. “Who are you?”

Mr. Wallace chuckled, pressing a hand against his lips. “Yuuri used to call me Jessie, so I guess, you can call me Jessie.”

“Jessie Wallace, huh,” Emmett shrugged, rolling his shoulder out of discomfort. “Seems like a trustworthy name.”

“If anything, I am blunt and honest,” Jessie Wallace replied, placing a closed dagger on the table. “I think this witch hunt for Katsuki Yuuri is just childish of you as King-”

“I beg your pardon,” Kizer urged, standing up. I raised my hand to silence him, wanting to hear what he said.

“But after meeting Yuuri a few years ago, I understand the allure,” he chuckled. Pulling his cloak off completely, he showed his strong arms and holstered pistols as if they were prizes. All along his arms were the scars from battles and across his back was the simple bag he carried with very few possessions inside. “I’ve captured nearly a thousand people in the last four years and none of them have escaped me once I have searched for them. I’m sure you’re only keeping these brats with me in order to keep me in line. I understand the hesitation but know this. Whether you assigned me on this job or not, I’ll be looking for Yuuri. He escaped me once, he won’t do it a second time.”

I pondered my response to the man as best as I could. He was rude and straightforward and much to my dismay, handsome enough to persuade Yuuri back. As he had said, even if I hired him or didn’t he’d just go after Yuuri anyway.At least with him on my side, he would catch him and with word from the others, drag Jessie Wallace back.

“I have one question,” I said, leaning forward to lean on the table. “What do you plan to do to Yuuri once you have him?”

The man’s face went blank as I asked this question, taking a moment to think. Then with the calmest and most emotional response he had shown all day, he smiled. **“Anything you allow me to.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE I torture you bebe


	43. Chapter 43:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE MY LIFE BLOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minna! COMMENT POR FAVOOOORRRRR

I awoke to the feel of soft fingertips and calm humming, something I wasn’t used to hearing every morning. Fluttering my eyes open, I found my limbs locked around a warm body and my hair fanned over my eyelids. The person moving fringe from my forehead was none other than Victor, my Victor, a smile blooming on his face. It was so soothing and precious to see those slightly chapped lips grinning down on me. I reached up to press our foreheads together before bringing those lips to mine in a slow and chaste kiss, our usual morning greeting.

“Goodmorning,” I whispered, pressing my forehead against his.

“‘Morning,” he hummed, his voice thick with sleep. He leaned down to press another kiss against my lips, this time sliding his tongue in. I gladly welcomed it, reaching behind his head to deepen the kiss. A moan escaped his lips as he rolled on top of me, forearms caging the sides of my face and legs permanently locked around mine. I lifted my leg to lock around his lower back as he released my lips to venture down my neck. Pressing deep bites against the side of my neck, his tongue pressed soft, healing touches against the slightly painful marks. I keened at the feeling of the wet muscle against my neck and unconsciously ground my hips upward. Victor slipped a hand down my sides to lift my shirt up over my chest. Our breath heated up as teeth clanged against each other, our desperation evident. Gliding a hand down my naked sides, he pushed himself lower until his face was inches away from my stomach, his breath flowing in warm waves. The hairs on my stomach came alive as the smell of our intermingled scents filled the air. Victor’s own smell was intoxicating, his dominance seeping from his skin and my own body screamed for it, begging for more of his touch.

Victor chuckled as he dragged a wet tongue down my abdomen, teeth nipping my hip bone. My hands found their way into his hair as I gasped for him to get closer. Nipping at seemingly random spots on my stomach, he ripped the nightshirt over my head, entangling my hands in the ends like cuffs

“Don’t touch,” he ordered, nipping my collarbone for emphasis. I moaned in response as his hands glided over pert nipples and pinched as he passed over both. With expert lips and an adventurous tongue, Victor captured one of my nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth before releasing with a pop. I lifted my tied hands over the back of his head, tugging as hard as I could without hurting Victor. He chuckled at my eagerness as he lifted himself above me to place his lips against my own. I nibbled on his lower lip as my want began to take over. Pulling back far enough for him to see, I sucked on his bottom lip enough to swell it. He took the challenge wholeheartedly as he ground his hips against the bottom of my ass. Stars burned in my eyes at the contact and my hips almost moved on their own as I ground up but Victor pulled away.

“W-Why’d you stop?” I asked, my eyes fluttering and hips moving, uncomfortably. 

“How far do you want to go, Yuuri?” Victor whispered, leaning down to my ear. Taking a moist tongue down the side of my neck, he groaned as our hips met again. “It’s all your choice.”

My heart stopped beating as the words sank in. 

He was giving me a choice. 

I tugged at the shirt, waving my hands in front of Victor. He untangled the shirt allowing my arms to move freely. I took the opportunity to reach up and hold his face in mine, planting a soft kiss against his lips. I was openly telling him that I was ready and that I wanted everything that he had for me. I was so tired of being afraid of what was to come and worrying about a future that could be easily taken away from me. It was time I gave up and let someone else worry.

“Yuuri?”

“I already told you, Vitya,” I smiled, pushing his fringe out of his face. “I’m all yours.” 

“Yuuri,” he whispered, falling down on me. A breath was thrown out of me as he just laid on me, his hard body against mine. Wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders, I held him close as he took in deep breaths, slowly calming the hard beating of our hearts. **“I can wait.”**

I sighed at the feeling of his warm body on mine. 

The sexual tension had melted away from us in one single moment. All that was left was the tender longings for our significant others body against ours. I was shivering at the intense heat that came off of his body and he only held me tighter. We tried our best to ignore the natural physical reaction both of us had from our intense moment but soon, Victor was afraid he wouldn’t be able to hold himself for much longer. 

Excusing himself, he trudged out of the room in his pajamas, hair not hiding our recent play time. I took this opportunity to change into my day clothes seeing as it was nearly noon and the school was probably too busy for me to get a single room to practice in. I dressed for a walk with a single notion in my mind. 

I wanted to give Victor something that would make him change his mind about me. I felt like he stopped because he was scared of what was to come or how I would receive him. I was this precious, fragile thing. Maybe I was contradicting myself but I wanted him to push me down and make love to me from morning until night. I wanted him to take control of me and bond me so I was his and only his. 

 

I left before Victor returned, probably frustrating him a bit but he would be okay. When I had dressed, I wore the least conforming clothes that I had and a hat that covered my hair. With the final touch of a sick mask, I walked down to the main square where most of the stores were located. On our first days back, Minami had informed met that there was a personal care store called Heavens Crux on the backside of one store. I never thought that I would head to this store after only being in St. Petersburg for less than a month but it seemed I had to put on my adult pants and go inside. 

The outside looked just as normal as any other store. A large door, heavy door and door sign were the only things decorating Heavens Crux and as I walked up to the door, I noticed a sign that said Closed. I was about to leave but a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Georgi, his eye makeup nonexistent.

“Is that you, Yuuri?”

“Hey Georgi,” I replied, pulling my mask down. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you,” he chuckled, reaching in his pocket for a pair of keys. Turning a skeleton key in the door, he pushed the door open. I stared at him with mouth wide open. “My family owns this shop.”

**You have to be kidding me.**

“What brings you to the top sex shop in St. Petersburg,” Georgi laughed, ushering me in. As I walked into the room, I was greeted with all white interiors and black, from the white walls and black banisters to the mannequins that were dressed in the latest lingerie. Comically large black and white couches had full view of the all white catwalk and floor to ceiling mirrors. Three dressing rooms were right next to the catwalk and just bedside that was a beautiful wall covered in fresh flowers and ferns. Bins upon bins were filled with underwear and bralettes in every shade known to man. Men’s briefs were hung up on the wall like certificates, nothing hidden out of embarrassment. I tried to look away from the tools area as best as I could but I knew they displayed dildos, chains, and edible makeup. “I know Victor asks for things shipped to his room and I’m one hundred percent sure that you guys aren’t active yet.”

“Georgi!”

“Everyone knows that already,” he smiled, standing behind the counter. Pulling out magazines and pamphlets, Georgi continued to speak. “That only leaves me to assume that you want something from here for personal use”

“Um, I-uh, kind of, look-”

“You want to get something from here in order to wear for Victor’s birthday,” Georgi said, finishing my thoughts to the T. I gaped at him like a fish as he began to pull out more magazines and place them on tables. “Did I get it right?”

“How did you-”

“Mila and I were holding a bet to see when you guys would come into the shop,” he replied, grabbing a bag from behind the counter. Inside was all sorts of makeup and eyeliners that he put on while he spoke to me. “You guys are the most flirty couple that hasn’t had sex yet. I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long”

“Georgi,” I groaned, covering my red face. He snorted at the movement, placing lipstick on his face. Spraying a set in, he put away his makeup.

“I have just the thing for you to try on,” he said, walking over to a rack of clothing. Throwing four outfits against my skin, he continued. “Babydoll style is too conservative for you and the body sock would be too hard for Victor to open up.”

Babydoll? Bodysock? I didn’t understand a single thing he said but I knew that he knew what he was talking about. Each outfit he placed beside me seemed like it had less and less cloth to them. 

“Have you worn a corset before?”

“I doubt a corset is going to fit my fat body,” I huffed, patting my hand against my stomach.

“You’ve actually lost a lot of weight,” he commented, reaching for another outfit. “You don’t even jiggle anymore.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

“Here, you’re going to try out these two styles, the teddy and the cami,” he replied, tossing five different sets in my hands. “I’ve got to look for our ‘Secrets’ collection and for advice I’ll call Mila and Minami over, maybe even Shareek.”

“WHY!”

“You want to look your best right?” He asked, giving me an honest look. “They won’t make fun of you. We want this to work out, believe me. We haven’t seen Victor this happy in a really long time.”

‘What do you mean?”

“Well,” he sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Before, Victor always seemed like he was bored of everything around him. He’d smile and wave in front of his people but around friends he was solemn. He told us that he just felt alone even when he was around all of his close friends. It made us really sad.”

I watched Georgi reach up to wipe a stray tear off of his face before rolling his shoulders. “It’s gotten so much better with you here! He actually smiles and laughs like he means it. Everyday he expresses emotions we forgot he had.”

I smiled, unconsciously, at the thought of my affect on Victor. I never met Victor when he was upset and sad so I never knew what he was like but to know that his friends worried so much for him and wanted him happy, made me happy. Peering down at the clothes in front of me, I took a deep breath and scrounged up the little bits of courage I had left. I didn’t care if I looked ridiculous or even if I was made fun of, I knew Victor would be happy if I even tried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori-chan: They don't like the shit you're writing  
> Lady Ackerman-san: Yes they do, they're just busy so they can't comment  
> TC: No, your shit with all the fluff and answering questions is boring  
> LA: But I don't want them to be confused  
> TC: Fuck confusion. SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT  
> LA: Not everything is about dicks  
> TC: Hehe, you know it's all about dicks. Dicks and thicc's that's all that matters.  
> LA: Toriiiiiiii
> 
> sorry I'm on a thirst cleanse


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO Hurricane Irma is coming my way......like to my house.......EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRAY FOR ME

I hadn’t been traveling more than two weeks with this guy and I knew that he was shady. With everything that we had gone through to catch the fading scent of the Omega Katsuki Yuuri, we had narrowed it down to the direction of the Kingdom of Nikiforov. The first week when we left Leroy, he tried his best to starve us and make it impossible to travel comfortably. He wanted to go out and search from sunrise to the next but thanks to Eliza, we were able to get a few hours of sleep. It wasn’t long after that that the idiot said we should split up. Eliza knew that would be a bad idea since King JJ only hired us to keep an eye on him to protect the Omega but an angry Alpha with angry scent against two Betas, twins or not, was something we weren’t going to win. Eliza and I decided to stay in an old inn just outside of the capital of Nikiforov, St. Petersburg.

“How are you liking your rooms?” Nikolai, the old inn owner asked.

“It’s comfortable,” Eliza muttered, sipping at her soup. It was always my job to elaborate what Eliza was feeling.

“The twin beds are just big enough for us and once that dipshit, Jessie Wallace returns, we can head into St. Petersburg right out of your hair,” I commented, grabbing a chicken leg.

“Your friend, the dark cloak wearing one?” Nikolai asked, placing a bottle of ale on the table. “He has left already once I told him that the Prince’s birthday festival had started.”

“He what!” Eliza jumped, scaring me out of my chair.

“What the hell, sis! It’s just a festival,” I groaned, rubbing the back of my head.

“Did you already forget why we were hired?” Eliza hissed, reaching into her pocket.

“Yeah, to make sure Jessie doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“No, what our Prince asked of us,” she grumbled, passing me the letter Prince Otabek had sent us only a week before we had accepted the job to look for the Omega. “We must stop anyone that tries to take the Omega.”

“The Omega? Who is this Omega you speak of?” Nikolai asked, his face turning dark.

“I don’t think we are at liberty to speak about that with you,” Eliza muttered, ignoring the old man. Turning back to me, “We need to catch up with Jessie and make sure he doesn’t find the Omega.”

“There’s no way you can leave the inn tonight,” Nikolai interceded.

“Look, old fart, we leave when we want to,” I growled, slamming my hand against the table.

“That isn’t what I meant,” he retorted. “Blasted Tourists.”

“Continue explaining please,” Eliza mumbled, crossing her arms.

“The borders and gates are locked down extra tight tonight,” he explained, reaching for a missive in his pocket. “Once the festival ends tomorrow afternoon, the borders will allow familial tourists in, da?”

“So maybe Jessie didn’t get in,” I smiled, leaning back in the chair.

“Knowing that bloodthirsty Alpha, he will hurt Katsuki Yuuri if he finds him tonight,” Eliza warned, throwing herself in her chair. “But there really isn’t anything we can do.”

“Wait, the Omega you spoke of is Katsuki Yuuri?”

“Yeah,” I answered, reaching for a piece of pie. “Been scouring all of Northern Europa for the guy. You know him?”

“He is friends with my grandson,” the old man chuckled, pointing to a portrait of a skinny blond boy. “My grandson, Yuri, works as the Prince’s attendant.”

“Can you get a message to him?” Eliza asked. Nikolai nodded, handing Eliza a piece of paper and pencil. “No, phone lines?”

“I haven’t been able to modernize the inn lately,” he responded. “But I have a falcon that can reach St. Petersburg within the hour.”

“Perfect,” she smirked, writing down information on a sheet of paper. Handing it to the old man, she leaned back and placed her feet on the table. Nikolai left to send the letter out as Eliza and I leaned back. “This is going to be a troublesome job, isn’t it?”

“You were the one who agreed to the Princes’ terms once he caught us,” I grumbled, staring her down. “If you had agreed with me and allowed me to kill the Prince, we wouldn’t be one of his Kazakh Intelligence experts.”

“You didn’t have a weapon on you.”

“I’ve got hands-”

“You didn’t have the time to make a plan.”

“I’m quick on my feet-”

“Only when getting shot at,” she chuckled, patting me on the head. “This is for the best anyway. It’s the same amount of danger but we have a home to go to.”

“It is true that Kazakh is small but it’s comfortable place to live,” I pondered, sitting up to lay on the couch. “And no wars.”

“And that beautiful Alpha Princess has no decision making on your side,” she joked, walking up to me. Pressing a hand on my forehead, she placed a kiss there. “Once we return you must confess to her.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” I grumbled, wiping her kiss off. “Go sharpen a knife or stick one up your ass.”

“Goodnight grumpy,” she chuckled, softly. “Keep me updated about Jessie.”

“Will do,” I muttered, sleep finally taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to give different views and from different people so here is one from someone some of you said you hated.... trust me, there is help out there for our little Katsudon.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am hunkered down and ready to drink booze through the whole hurricane!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE TREES OF GREEN!  
> RED ROSES TOO!  
> CAN"T REMEMBER THE REST!  
> I LOVE YOU!  
> AND I THINK TO MYSELF!  
> WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD!

I had practiced long and hard over the last few weeks, not letting anything distract me. Most of the town of St. Petersburg had begun preparations for Victor’s Birthday Festival, also the same day as Christmas, weeks ago. With the preparations done and nearly everything set in stone, the day finally arrived. When I awoke this morning, Victor was missing, his side of the bed cold. With the sadness of an empty bed, I left the room in my pajamas to go look for him. Most everyone I met wished me a Merry Christmas but once I neared the kitchen, Dominika grabbed me.

“Yuuri! What are you doing here!”

“Um, getting breakfast,” I yawned, rubbing my eyes below my glasses. I hadn’t had the chance to wash my face or brush my teeth so I probably looked like a mess. “What about you?”

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” she urged, pushing me back to the bedroom. As I was being pushed, I watched at least a hundred servants carry furniture, plates of foods and tableware all around me. Outside, snow was being shoveled off of the patios and the garden was getting a quick clean up. Once we reached the bedroom, I noticed several servants were running around that weren’t there before. “Who let him leave?”

None of the servants answered as she shoved me through the door and locked it behind her.

“What’s going on, Dominika?”

“Don’t you know what day it is?”

“Yes! Victor’s birthday,” I replied, stretching my back. “I’ve known for weeks.”

“And knowing that you tried to leave your room?”

“What does leaving my room and his birthday have to do with each other?” I asked, flopping down on the bed. “It’s not like it’s  **my** birthday.” I had chosen not to talk about my birthday or how we had celebrated it prior to my coming here. If Victor ever asked, I was sure I could get around it long enough. I didn’t need Victor to freak out and try to make up for it. 

“Victor wanted his birthday to surround you,” Dominika smiled, sitting beside me. “He’s given your friend Phichit a list of things he wants you to do to prepare for the banquet tonight, all within the palace. Once you finish all of those, you can join him before the banquet.”

“But I need to practice my dance and retry my suit on! Not to mention the arrangements for the music need to be checked-”

“Victor has given you time in today’s schedule to practice, test your outfits and even have a lunch with the others,” Dominika smiled, walking to the closet. “But until Phichit comes to pick you up, you are to stay here and change into these clothes.”

Taking hung clothes from a servant, Dominika laid the outfit on the bed. It was a simple black shirt and black pants, comfortable enough to walk around in but made to help my curves and edges look nice. Grabbing a bag near the bed, Dominika stuffed it with my practice clothes for the ballet, Gypsy and Figure skate dance. Adding a few extras, she kissed me on the cheek and headed out, leaving me alone. The servants followed after Dominika and subsequently locked the door behind them. I took this time to venture onto the patio to watch the others run around. Mila was in charge of pulling guests through the checkpoint and escorting those of higher royalty around. Georgi was keeping charge of all of the guards that had accompanied the Royals. They were all to be screened. Anyone who had come from Leroy in the past three months wasn’t invited. Even those that Victor counted as his really close friends. All except Prince Chris of Giacometti from the Swiss and his entourage. Victor knew that Chris understood what had happened between Victor and I. He knew that King JJ was trying to search for me and even tried to keep us informed. 

With Chris here, I know that I won’t have to worry as much about Victor’s mood. Over the past two weeks, Victor has been putting his mind all over papers given to him by Yuri or Yakov. When I ask Victor about what they say, he says just ‘Regular Royal Duties’ but I knew that it was actually updates about where King JJ had checked and where he hadn’t. One day, I tried to read over the letters he had left on the nightstand but they were all in Nikirovian. My understanding of Nikiforov was slightly better than when I came but I still couldn’t find anything that would tell me what Victor calls me. Most of Nikirovian was written with symbols I didn’t understand and much like Nipponese, it didn’t translate easily.

“Yuuuuuuri! I’ve come to brighten your day!” I turned to see Phichit walking through the door, a bunch of bags in his hands. Dropping them on the bed, he threw himself on the sheets, his body nowhere near taking up the space. “I can’t believe you sleep in this bed every night!”

“We don’t sleep every night,” I chuckled, plopping myself beside him. 

“Oh, kinky,” Phichit giggled, his hand over his mouth.

“Wait, No! No! That’s not what I meant,” I retorted, pushing him in the shoulder. “We haven’t, you know.”

“You guys haven’t had sex yet!” Phichit jumped, staring me down with dark brown eyes. “After all of the sexual tension from the party, the months you’ve been together and you haven’t had sex yet! Such a waste!”

“And we won’t until the both of us are ready and safe,” I replied, sitting up to reach into my bag. “I just got used to him sleeping next to me even if we aren’t married. Plus, we can only get as far as making out before I’m emotionally exhausted and he has to slow down. Maybe he doesn’t see me like that yet since he doesn’t push me.”

“Oh, he sees you like that,” Phichit smiled, pressing a hand against my thigh. “Most everyone that has seen you dance or perform sees you like that. Prince Victor would be a fool not to like you. You’re sweet, caring, talented, and you can dance a mad conga.”

“That doesn’t mean he’ll just up and take me to bed,” I chuckled, twiddling my thumbs in my lap. “I don’t have that thing that would make him melt.”

“Have you seen the way Victor looks at you! The man acts like he found a new category of diamond when he looks at you,” he explained. “When you walk by, he acts like he has to stop himself from touching you so much and don’t get me started on when others look at you. He literally gives them a look that could kill.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my best friend.”

“It’s because I’m your best friend that I know!” He exaggerated, falling back onto the bed. “That man thinks you’re the greatest thing since the discovery of the dildo.”

I laughed as he sat up to reach down to the bags before him. “Speaking of dildos, I picked up that piece you ordered from Georgi’s family store. I didn’t look inside but once you sorted out which one you wanted to keep, I was excited to take a guess.”

“And what was your guess?”

“You didn’t pick the Cami,” Phichit laughed, tossing the black box onto my lap. Embarrased, I took the box and hid it amongst all of the clothing in our closet. Returning, I reached for my practice bag and walked towards the door. “What? No hints? Not even a little breakfast?”

“I’m too nervous for breakfast, Phichit,” I muttered, searching through my bag for a bar to give him. Tossing him a chocolate peanut butter one, I grabbed another for me to munch on. “After all of the dances and practices, I still can’t do Victor’s signature move.”

“It’s okay isn’t it? I doubt Victor will be upset if you don’t get it right the first time,” he retorted, stuffing half of the bar in his mouth. “And if you’re even a little too nervous, I brought a few friends to help.”

“Friends?”

“Did you think I travelled all this way without my babies?” Phichit reached into his bag, pulling out three little hamsters. “TADA!” In his hands were the three cutest furry companions a person could ever ask for. According to Phichit, he didn’t really name them but Fatty, Chubs and Robert were the names we had given them so far. Fatty was the biggest one, grey fur covering his body. Robert was your average bronze color and Chubs was deep brown. 

“My nephews!” I squealed reaching for Chubs. I pressed his chubby stomach against my cheek, earning an inhale from Chubs “I can’t believe you brought them!”

“I wasn’t going to leave them alone,” he responded, holding Fatty and Robert in one hand. “But I need a babysitter for tonight.”

“I think I know a little girl who’d love to take care of them.”

 

After locating Shareek and Tamaki, we were able to find a babysitter for the babies. We then headed to the outside rink where Yuri and Yakov were arguing over seating and snack arrangements.

“I only think the immediate friends and family should be allowed to attend the skate performance,” Yakov interceded, crossing his arms for emphasis.

“No, you damn old fart,” Yurio growled, throwing his clipboard on the floor. “Yuuri only wants Victor there! It’s not supposed to be a performance! His ballet and Gypsy routines are a performance!”

“Oh good, Yuuri, you’re here,” Yakov replied, his voice hoarse as he trudged over. “What is your choice? Friends and family or just Viktor.”

“I don’t really want to dance for other people, especially in figure skating,” I mumbled, looking away from Yakov’s face. Over the past few months, I had come to respect Yakov for who he was. He was a fixture in Victor’s life and his opinion of me was important. “If that’s okay with you, Mr. Yakov.”

“How many times do I need to tell you that you can call me Yakov?”

“It’s out of respect, Mr. Yakov,” Phichit replied, reaching over us with a hand outstretched. “Don’t think we’ve met. I’m Yuuri’s best friend, Phichit.”

“Nice to meet you,” Yakov replied, shaking his hand. “Now, I need help convincing Yuuri to perform in front of others. He has worked exceptionally hard to reach this point and is one of the most favorable students I’ve ever met. He deserves to show others what he’s learned.”

“I agree!” Phichit replied, clapping his hands together. “I want to see what he can do.”

“If you want to see, I can show you but I only plan on showing the perfect performance to Victor,” I retorted, sitting on the cold ice to lace up my skates. “It’s my birthday present to him.”

“Fine,” Phichit groaned, leaning against the rink walls. “Only for Victor then.”

After a few warm up glides and a speed track around the outermost sides of the rink, I began to practice my jumps. I was able to do a few salchows without as much as a bump but as I attempted the quad flip, I messed up miserably. When my back hit the ice, Phichit lurched from his spot to come to my aid but Yakov stopped him. I stood up immediately, feeling my side throb a bit at the fall but attempted the Quad flip again, only to get the same result.

“You are far too tight to attempt a Quad Flip right now, Yuuri,” Yakov commented, pointing to my skates. “Your feet and legs are causing you to over rotate.”

“I’ve got to get this practice in,” I grumbled, wiping a bit of sweat from my forehead. “It’s supposed to be a surprise for him.”

“You don’t learn a Quad Flip in a few weeks, dumbass,” Yurio commented, reading over a list of things on his clipboard. 

“I need to,” I grunted, setting off to try again. I failed again and earned a new bruise on my back. “ **Kuso!** ”

“Yuuri!” Phichit shouted, trying to stand on the ice. “You need to stop!”

“I’ve got to-”

“You have two other performances tonight,” Yakov sighed, ushering for me to come off the ice. I sighed, languidly coming off to meet him. “I think you should worry more about those other performances that can’t have errors and before we can tweak your skate later.”

“Fine,” I grumbled, looking up at the cloud free sky. It was getting late and I had to practice my other routines before it was time to get dressed. “Well, let’s hope I don’t mess this up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE! HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! (throws chapter to the wolves)
> 
> I googled and googled but I couldn't find the name of the hamsters so I just gave them one.


	46. Chapter 46: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I had to evacuate......and leave my mom at home.......it's been a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for my family back home because they evacuated my sister and I but stayed behind because of work.............. It's been rough emotionally especially since we don't know what Irma is going to do.

I was freaking out.

Wait. Prince’s didn’t freak out. They just met obstacles.

It had been a few hours since I left my love asleep on the bed, his exquisite body wrapped in silken sheets and hair splayed against the side of our pillows. It was a beautiful way to wake up on my twenty eighth birthday but what I didn’t like was the messages I had received from Yurio. He had two letters, each from different people that I didn’t want to receive. 

The first was from Otabek. 

 

_ Dear Prince Victor, _

_ Many questions came into my mind when Yura asked me to investigate the Omega situation in Leroy. Thankfully, one of my informants is very close to the situation and has been funneling me information about King Leroy. Apparently, King Leroy has in fact closed his borders and all outside communications have ceased. King Leroy is without allies at the moment and his fiancee’s absence has been questioned. With these few changes, there has been another issue that is notable and concerning. King Leroy has ordered three bounty hunters to start looking for Yuuri. I fear for this Katsuki Yuuri’s future and safety. He has chosen a formidable man named Wallace who is known for always catching his mark. My informant has been giving me information about this Wallace. He used to be an Omega Guard until he was found violating an Omega in the compound and was put on probation. The Omega was released into his own volition but once he found the Omega again and raped him, he was told to leave the Guard. In a separate letter is all of Wallace’s information and anything else that we were able to find. Myself and my younger sister will be attending your birthday celebration. _

_ Graciously, _

_ Prince Otabek Altin of Kazakh _

 

For some reason, the thought of bounty hunters coming after my love was making the Alpha inside of me scream and thrash. It was hard for me to just sit here and hope that they wouldn’t come after Yuuri. But something that made me more worried was the feeling of sickness that filled my belly at the thought of an Omega rapist coming after Yuuri. It was disgusting and if this Wallace came to Nikiforov, I knew that I’d order his execution.

The next letter, however, was more disheartening than the first.

 

_ Dear Son, _

_ Hello my beautiful and bright solonste! It is I, your Papa! I have decided to return the week of your birthday in order to celebrate the New Year with you! I have heard great things about your trips to neighboring countries and I’ve learned much about the countries I have visited. When I come, I would appreciate it if you had the palace in order. No crazy parties for your birthday! I don’t want what happened at your 21st  birthday to happen again! I still haven’t been able to locate the statue of Grandfather Roman. Anywho, I have found some wonderful gifts for you and your friends as well as grumpy old Yakov to use.  _

_ Skoro Uvidimsya, your Papa _

With the preparations and all of the nights filled with looking through Royal rules and past histories, I had forgone thinking about my Papa’s return. I could only pray that he wouldn’t show up at my birthday party and give me the night to be with Yuuri. I had planned every moment and each bit was meant to make my Yuuri shine. Though, the past few weeks had been filled with planning, a little research had been fitted between freetime.

Through all of the historical information and searching for answers but no place in written history was there a time that an Omega had been taken from another country without the leader's consent or permission. Knowing that I was the leader of my country at the moment was helpful but once my Papa returned and my mother soon after, we would be at the mercy of my parents. With the many guests that would arrive tonight and honor myself and Yuuri, I was hoping that they would help me in diverting King JJ’s attention off of us. All attendees were friends and family friends that would help and ally themselves with us no matter what. I was sure of it. 

With all of the guards, border patrol and even trusted officers of my friends, I was sure that we were safe. At least tonight. As I dressed in my three piece, custom made suit, I could only think of Yuuri. I had a suit created from scratch just for him. He was upset about me asking for something so expensive but when I saw the finished product, I knew that it was going to look amazing on my Kraveesta. I hoped that he would like it as much as I did once he tried it on. 

My suit, however, was meant to be rather dull in comparison. It was three pieces, each different variations of black and blue. I preferred not to wear a tie and keep the upper buttons open as well as the button in the front. It was meant to be a casual, cocktail event, other than Yuuri of course.

“Why the fuck am I dressing up!” Yurio shouted, grinding his teeth. He was currently dressed in a pair of bright blue pants, white button down and bow-tie. He looked very put together and with his hair braided and a choker around his neck, Yuuri looked like the ‘Russian Fairy’ everyone used to call him when he was younger. 

“It’s my birthday,” I smiled, reaching for the cologne I had received as a gift from Chris. Apparently, it accents your natural Alpha scent to Betas and Omegas. With the plans I had for Yuuri tonight, I was trying my hardest to give him everything he could ever want. Knowing he loved my scent but was too shy to say, I looked into different way to amplify my it. Yuuri didn’t deserve anymore hardships and the more happiness I had to share, the more happiness he would have in his life. Everything I had from the day I met Yuuri forward was for Yuuri. If he wanted the clothes on my back, I’d give it to him. If he needed the beating heart in my chest, I’d cut it out for him. I loved Yuuri from the bottom of my heart and I was sure that no matter what, I’d be able to free Yuuri from the danger looming over us. 

“ Grebanaya yerunda dlya mozgov(Fucking bullshit for Brains),” Yurio mumbled, ducking from my attempt to hug him. “The guests are arriving! Is it my job to bring the pig downstairs or yours?”

“I’ll be waiting for him in the banquet hall,” I responded, flattening the front of my waistcoat and walking past him. “Wish me luck!”

“Fuck off!”

  
  
  


The banquet hall was decked out in all of the finest pieces we had kept in the Palace. Bronzed chalices with gold inlaid were in every guests hands and nearly every guest was dressed in their most ravishing cocktail attire. Separate tables were filled with traditional Nikirovian foods like Fire-Roasted Boar and fresh bread were laid on one table surrounded by cheese. While another had bowls of Borscht, freshly caught fish and a pancake station where Alexei was making them fresh. The sparkling marble floor was polished well enough that most guests looked as if they were walking on gold flecked snow. Chandeliers stringed gold light over everything below them like the sun basking it’s warm light over it’s humble creatures. Friends and families of nearly every major and minor country in Europa were attending. The Royal families of Espana, Kazahk, Jerman, Swiss and France were all some of the more familiar families. 

Currently walking up to me was my best friend and close dancing companion, Prince Christophe Giacometti. His yellowish blond hair was freshly brushed and the darker undercut currently in his fingers. His bright green eyes were surrounded by thick black mascara for emphasis and his lips were covered in expensive lip gloss. His body was wrapped in a skin tight black shirt and tight pants accentuated by a bright yellow waist belt. Over his shoulders was a thick winter coat the color of new concrete, highlighting his hard earned curves. “How is my perfect birthday boy doing!”

Chris jumped up to jump into my arms, covering me in glitter I hadn’t seen on his clothing. “I am doing perfectly now, Chris!”

“Where is that little morsel of sex? I wanted to see him dressed in practically nothing tonight,” Chris chuckled, waggling his eyebrows. Covering his mouth with one hand, he whispered. “I know you want to hide your little Omega sweetheart tonight but I doubt he’ll be able to shrink from the masses.”

“Oh, I don’t plan on hiding him,” I whispered back, wrapping a thoughtful arm over his shoulder. “He’s performing for us tonight. Two very special shows I’m told.”

“Oh?” Chris gasped, reaching for a nearby glass of wine. “This should be very interesting! I’ll go prepare the crowd!” Leaving to mingle with other guests, Chris sashayed all around the party like a firefly in the night sky. I chuckled at his exit as I took my rightful place on the twin thrones set up on the stage. One was slightly smaller than the other, only out of respect for the crown, but I planned on letting Yuuri sit beside me. As more and more guests flooded the space, traditional ballroom music began to play. I was asked several times to dance but as I sipped my red wine, I refused, waiting to save my first dance for Yuuri. His performance was later in the day and I knew that I wanted to savor the experience. About an hour into the party, Yuuri’s friend Phichit walked up to the throne.

“Where’s Yuuri?” I asked, leaning forward.”He was suppose to be here by now.” Phichit shook his head, pointing to the servants door near the back of the crowd.

“He’s too nervous to come outside,” Phichit explained, rubbing his fringe back. The young man was dressed up as well, his comfortable red button down and dark pants making his tanned skin glow. His dark hair was parted to the side to make the younger man look a bit older.“He’s nearly about to have a panic attack and he’s too afraid to walk out.”

“What? Why?” I choked but the man just shrugged his shoulders.“How’s his scent?”

“Reeking from fear,” he sighed, waving a hand over his nose. “And his Omega is showing.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s sensitive right now, like he doesn’t know how he should feel,” he replied, slowly thinking of a way to answer. “He won’t let me touch him and he won’t let me bring you his necklace to refill. Usually this happens when he’s close to going into heat. I don’t know if you’ll be able to keep his scent down if you don’t do something about it soon.”

“Dammit!” I growled, slamming my wine glass on the arm rest. Ushering for a servant to come over, I told Phichit to sit in Yuuri’s seat. “This man is a friend of the family. He is in charge while I’m out. I have a bit of business to handle. Don’t let anyone know that I left.”

“What if they ask about you, Your Highness?”

“Make up an excuse,” I muttered, pushing Phichit into the seat. “Don’t move.”

“That’s not hard to do,” he chuckled, settling into the seat and ushering for a glass of wine for himself. “It’s so good to be the Prince’s lover’s best friend.”

  
  


**Running. No, Sprinting.**

I didn’t know where he was and I was sure there was only one place he’d go to that wouldn’t scare him. Running past servants and the rare pair of guards, I raced to the door of our room. Trying to catch my breath, I forced the door open and breathed in the scent of fear and distress. Huddled in the corner of the room, comforted by only Makkachin, was my darling. He was still dressed in his day outfit, his head covered by a hoodie and tiny gasps of air causing his glasses to fog. I slowly walked over to him, internally praying that my scent was going to calm him down. As I neared him, I watched his body stiffen at the sudden smell. He looked up with tear stained eyes, the look causing my chest to ache. 

“Yuuri,” I sighed, crouching down next to him. As I moved to sit beside him,, I dragged his huddled form into my lap. Pulling his side close to my chest, I rocked back and forth to ease his breathing. “Baby, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I won’t let you go.”

“Victor,” he whined, huddling closer to breath in my scent. “You’re here!”

“Of course, krasota,” I mumbled, tightening my grip on him. “I won’t leave you.”

“I’m scared, Victor,” he whimpered, sitting up to look me in the eye. “I don’t want to embarrass you and I don’t want what happened with King JJ to happen here. I only want you, only you! I don’t want anyone else thinking of me like that!”

“Oh, milaya,” I smiled, cupping my hand on his cheek. I leaned over to kiss his forehead, holding my lips there for a moment. “There is nothing you can do that would embarrass me. Nothing.”

“B-But-”

“Dorogoy,” I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear me. Yuuri looked up to me, his glasses covered in tears, his cheeks flushed red and his fringe falling over his brows. He was so beautiful and tempting at this moment that all I wanted to do was kiss the pain away but I held back for Yuuri’s sake. “Pretend that I’m the only person in that room with you. No one, not a single soul, Alpha or Beta, is watching you.” Placing a hand on the curve in his hip, I continued. “When these delicious hips turn to the sound of the music, think of me dancing with you.” Pressing a thumb against his swollen lips, I leaned forward for a chaste kiss. “Think of every moment of this night is made for you and I because I made sure it was.”

“You promise,” he whispered, reaching up to hold my hand against his face. Nearly purring as he inched closer to me, Yuuri licked his lips. “It’s for you and I. No one else.”

“No one else, detka,” I breathed, pulling him close enough that I could feel his breath against my face. “This entire night is just about you and I.”

“Please, Victor,” he moaned, the sound sending shivers down my spine. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.”

“Only mine,” he murmured, the light in his eyes turning dark. 

“Only yours, Yuuri,” I replied, pressing our foreheads together. “I’ll always be yours and are you mine?”

“Of course,” he whimpered, pressing further into my lap. “I’ll always be yours.”

“Then that’s all I need to hear,” I mumbled, pressing forward to press my lips against his. The gasp I earned urged me on, my heart racing as I opened my mouth to push my tongue through his lips. He moaned as my tongue pressed through, the taste of wine filling his mouth. I knew if I continued, we could get drunk off of that taste but as my instincts took over, I reached around Yuuri to pull him closer to my chest. I broke the kiss to press pointed canines against his scent gland, keening at the feel of his soft skin on my lips. Scent poured into my mouth, filling every sense in my body and causing Yuuri to purr. Yuuri reached around my neck to push my face further into the gland as he mumbled my name.

“Victor, Victor, Victor-ah,” he chanted, pressing his chest closer to mine and pulling me back. We fell, his back hitting the ground hard. When I tried to pull away to ask if he was okay, he yanked me back to his neck. I mouthed at his gland until a nice red bruise formed, marking him as mine. The delicious scent still on my lips, I smashed mine against his, giving him a hearty taste of himself. “Vic-mh-Victor!”

“What?” I breathed, letting my hands roam underneath his shirt. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he huffed, pushing my hair back from my face. “But if you didn’t know, we have a party to attend.”

“Fuck the party,” I grumbled, returning to my ministrations but Yuuri giggled, pulling away. “They can wait, kraveesta.”

“It’s your birthday party,” he chuckled, sitting up. Placing a kiss against my cheek ever so gently, he pressed his nose against mine, gathering my attention in one movement. “I’ll meet you there for the first performance.”

“Do you want me to scent mark you?”

“Do you want everyone in the room to know I’m yours?” He teased, already pulling his necklace off of his neck. I reached out to grab the piece of jewelry, letting my fingers hold on to his a bit longer than necessary. Rubbing my gland, I let the secretion flow before I filled the necklace and handed it back to him. As my scent engulfed his and mingled to the point that his Omegan scent was masked, I pressed my scent stained finger against Yuuri’s lips. A beautiful pink tongue slipped out of swollen lips and lapped all of the scent off, his brown eyes nearly black. “Much better.”

“I’m glad I could give my Omega what he wants,” I hummed, pulling my finger away. It was devilishly erotic, feeling his lips against my fingers but I had no choice but to attend my party. “Shall I wait for you?”

“No need,” he smiled, pressing his forehead against mine. “I can handle myself now that I have your scent reassuring me.”

“You promise? You won’t chicken out?”

“No,” he smirked, pressing a final kiss against my lips. Standing up, he shooed me out of the room before locking it behind me. I took this as a sign that he would come to me when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP YOU BETTER HAVE LIKED THAT YOU HEATHENS!!!!!  
> I have been suffering in a crappy hotel in the middle of BFE in Mississippi (Where my papa was born) and I wrote this like three weeks ago so it's important that you guys understand I must love you all because I honestly don't feel like doing anything. Evacuating sucks, man. It took me 24 hours to get from Miami Florida to Mississippi. 24 FUCKING HOURS. Like two of those hours were bathroom breaks and food so my poor butt was glued to a seat with five other people in the car and at one point my stepdad made me drive for three hours...... this is as good as it gets for evacuees. Anyway, without all the crappy sadness here is the translates.
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:  
> solonste: Sun  
> skoro uvidismya: See you soon  
> Grebanaya yerunda dlya mozgov: fucking bullshit for brains


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is a glass of red wine and garlic Parmesan Alfredo...things I can only get at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the concerning messages about staying safe and trying to relax! You guys are amazing!!!

When I returned to the party, Chris and Phichit had the stripper poles lined up and stabilized. Every Royal stripped their heavy winter gear and had begun to take turns dancing around the pole, Chris beating everyone in his prowess. I sat on the throne, laughing and judging the dances as a competition. Even Yurio took a turn at the poles. Time flew by until it was nearly eleven at night. That’s when Phichit came to the stage, silencing all other members of the party.

**“Ladies and Gentleman, Royals and Commoners alike! From the Nipponese azure shores, Prince Victor brings the entertaining Beta whose body mystifies and dance enchants. Give a round of applause to Yuuri the Gypsy Entertainer!”**

All members cheered as the band struck a chord. My eyes searched the crowd for the mystic beauty but as I searched I couldn’t see him. My guests began to ooh and aah at something behind me. I turned my head to meet face to face with the beautiful face of Yuuri. It wasn’t the Yuuri I had met just a few hours earlier but a newer one, filled with Eros. His hair was brushed back, removing the fringe to encapsulate the beautiful glow of his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes were lacking their usual glass cover but the darkest black mascara and black paint that made those orbs sparkle.  

Covering his mouth and around his ears laid a beautiful veil the color of Nikirovian red, a color that looked gorgeous against his flushed skin. Along his small chest covering pert nipples was a small black top with gold jewels and flattened red beads hanging off the edge, exposing his lightly muscled abdomen The tiny sleeves that held the top up were surrounded by a long, sheer piece of black fabric that wrapped around his forearms and wrists. Along his thick hips and strong thighs was a pair of dark pants, fitted around his hips and loose around his ankles. When he turned to saunter over to center stage just a few feet away from me, the round perkiness of his ass and tight lower back were enough to make me cry out in joy. His feet were bare, all except the padding around the arch of his feet. Held tight between two fingers on each hand was a pair of tiny gold cymbals. Every bit of the outfit made him look sinnful and as he leaned against the back of my throne, I wanted to keep him all to myself. 

“Yuuri,” I breathed, reaching a hand out to touch him but once he noticed he took a step out of my reach, his eyes feigning innocence. 

“Yeshche ne trogatel'no,” he hummed, bowing his head down. I gaped at his elegant form waltzing out in front of me with the most seductive sway of his hips. Snapping his fingers above his head, the band began to play. Many of the guests had stopped what they were doing to watch the performance that was a few feet away from me, just out of reach. Yuuri hadn’t even started to fully dance and I could feel my face turning red. 

Nodding to the band, Yuuri raised his arms up to the sky, his hands reaching for the stars above his head. A strong beat formed as Yuuri’s hips swayed to it, his hands still pointed to the sky. As the Espanian guitar joined the mix, Yuuri’s body beginning to melt as the distant thunder of the drum beat stayed in his hips. With a clap of the tiny cymbals in his hands, Yuuri rolled his stomach, accentuating his thin waist and lithe stomach muscles, nearly taking the breath out of me. Bending his knees into a squat, he followed the beat of the guitar, hands forming perfect points. Each strum had a different arm bend or hand point, communicating a language only Yuuri understood. Reaching out to the crowd, he pulled the veil from his face and threw a smirk over his shoulder, just for me. His body moved to mimic the band, nearly cloning every beat. 

Sliding down into a perfect split, Yuuri bent back to reach his calves before pulling up to a handstand. The crowd rejoiced at the display and my heart soared with pride. By the next beat, Yuuri was on his feet with his arms folded together. Rotating his hips with a little shift of his feet, Yuuri moved hs waist  in a way that made the coins and beads on his pants jingle over the band. The crowd roared at the sight and to keep them on their toes he wrapped the veil around his waist to slowly slide to the floor. Yuuri crawled forward to tease a nearby Princess with a wag of his finger, almost enticing the girl to join him on stage. 

With a wink to the audience, Yuuri rose to his feet and faced me directly, a hand on his hip as he bent back to look at the crowd. I stared, mouth wide open, as he stood up to strut over to me with cheeks as red as his costume. Lifting his chest and twisting his hips, he reached a hand out to me. I took it without a moment of consideration and he pulled me to a stand. Being so close to him, I was able to bask in the sweet mixture of our scents on his skin as it flowed off of his body. Clasping our fingers together, he led my hands to rest on his exposed waist before raising his hands over my shoulders. Then entangling his fingers in my hair, he pressed his chest flush to mine, rolling his hips on mine. I stood stiff and in awe at the beautiful creature that stood before me, staking his claim in front of the whole party. His eyes thick with lust and his breath smelling of fresh wine was making me swoon. Turning to face the crowd, he wrapped his arm around my neck and slid down, one hand grazing my chest and the other holding onto my leg. The crowd whooped at the seductive nature of the Omega, cheering for more. Greed filled my chest as I grabbed for his hand and pulled him back to me. He gasped as I turned him to face me, our breath mingling. 

Somehow, every noise and smell in the room vanished.

It was like Yuuri and I were the only two in the room and everything else was background noise.

My beautiful Omega’s lips were there for me to capture with one movement but as I leaned forward to take him in my arms, he pressed a finger against my lips, halting my actions. He giggled, his face effortlessly beautiful. Pulling himself just out of reach, Yuuri threw the veil around my neck and disappeared into the crowd, the light of the chandeliers sparkling off of his bare shoulders. As he moved, Princes and Princesses danced with him and some even leaned to kiss his cheek. I stood there watching him dance and the smile on his face stay carefree. 

**This was Yuuri’s ability.**

The magic he formed in music and with the move of his body could change the way those around him felt. And as the music finally came to an end, Yuuri returned to push me into my seat and fell into my lap, arms raised to the heavens. The crowd couldn’t stop cheering as he rose to bow before them, arms reaching out beside him. The band returned to playing the background noise it had been playing before and many of my royal friends went back to gossiping. Yuuri turned to me, his breath heavy and a thin layer of sweat forming on his body. 

“How was it?” He huffed, moving to stand beside me.

My mouth opened to say something but words seemed to fail me for the first time in a long time.

Yuuri giggled at my silence, reaching out to press a soft hand against my cheek. With a flutter of his thick lashes, he leaned forward, close enough for our noses to barely touch. Then, with the cutest scrunch of his nose, he said. “Was my performance pleasing to my Prince?”

“Y-yes,” I was able to narrowly push out, my throat clogged from nerves.

“I did it like you said,” he hummed, his breath thick with the smell of wine. “I promise, it was only for you. I danced like it was only us and just so everyone can know you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“You did beautifully, moya zvezda,” I breathed, holding his face close to mine. “Yes. My enchanting little dancer.”

“I’m only your enchanting dancer?” He asked, licking his lips. I was so tempted to steal him away from this party and ravish him throughout the night but he needed this. He needed the world to see how beautiful he was and how necessary he really was. “You wound me, my Prince.”

“You know you are so much more to me,” I whispered, leaning forward to press my lips against his but he expertly moved out of the way, taking the scarf on my neck with him. “You are my everything, Yuuri.”

“I know,” he chuckled, walking over to the servants entrance. “Wait for me while I get into something more, appropriate, okay?”

I watched him leave and it was just as beautiful as it was to see him come. I found myself back in my throne watching over the others activities with my mind wrapped around my love. Phichit informed me that he wanted to follow Yuuri in order to ensure he made it back. When I asked him if he gave Yuuri any wine or something to drink, he told me that he may or may not have slipped him a small glass of wine or two. My mind immediately went to what Georgi had warned us about. Excusing myself and putting Phichit back in charge, I went out to look for Yuuri.

Desperate to find my alcohol drugged beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got the all clear to return home!!!!!  
> THIS BITCH!  
> So I'll be spending the next twenty hours in a car smushed next to my sister and aunt and behind my grandmother (I'm six feet tall so leg room is a myth)......BUT I GET TO GO BACK HOME TO MY MAMAMAMAMAAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA
> 
> Translates:  
> Yeshche ne trogatel'no: No touching yet  
> moya zvezda: My star


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRA LA LAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for my bb Yuuri! He needs the prayers.

I felt like I was flying. 

Every inch of my body, skin and bone, was thrumming from my performance. I felt high and free when I danced my routine, changing small bits of it to incorporate Victor. When Phichit gave me the cocktail of wine and simple sugar, I was positive that I could easily woo Victor with just a swing of my hips. I chose to not bare my neck in this routine since it was too common a position that most everyone knew Omegas did out of submission. I wanted the time I bore my neck to Victor to be filled with emotion and sexual desire. I knew that with the outfit I chose for my ballet routine and the lingerie I bought, Victor wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of me. 

In all honesty, I didn’t want him to. 

I loved the way he was looking at me tonight and just one little push should get me closer to what I wanted. It made every moment of horrible training in Leroy worth it because Victor knew how much I loved him without me having to say a single word. Just the thought of him showing me how much he loved me tonight without a single distraction was enough to make my feet tingle. 

When I found my way back to our room, I stripped out of the custom outfit Phichit had made for the performance and reached for my attire until my performance later on in the night. Victor informed me that he had painstakingly taken time out of his day to pick this outfit for me. Every bead and piece of lace was hand picked and the design was a special hint to the palace. It looked like a fairly simple blazer and matching pants but with the blue and purple embroidery on the ironed collar and see through lace creating a diamond in the back, Victor created a masterpiece. The blazer and pants were a shade of midnight blue that reminded me of the clearest nights in St. Petersburg. The sparkling embroidery reminded me of the stars that filled those nights and with the extravagant patches that trailed up the spine of the blazer, I looked like the personification of night. In order to hide a bit of my chest, I wore a matching v-neck t-shirt. 

If I could say I looked amazing without slurring my speech, I probably would have.

But now, I didn’t really know where I was.

I somehow managed to walk far enough to leave the palace and reach somewhere that the beautiful expanses of the festival had begun to fill. The sounds of guitars and children yelling as they ran around in the snow was mystical. Nearly every person had a lantern or fan in their hands to celebrate the Prince’s birthday. It was beautiful to see the multi-colored canopies and restaurants filled with people buying pancakes, soup and even hot chocolate. Tonight wasn’t as cold as it was usually was since I had come to Nikiforov. The snow had begun to slush a bit but that didn’t stop couples from running after one another.  

I turned down an alley I had been through multiple times, a shortcut to the club district. Something inside me was following the trail of a scent that I couldn’t put my finger on. It was desperately strong, an Alpha’s scent, and it was beckoning me closer and closer. My senses were quaking at the scents strength and part of me felt like it was impossible to catch up to it. With every step forward, the scent was getting stronger and stronger and stronger.

**Until, there was darkness.**

 

My eyes hurt and my neck hurt even more than my eyes.

“Yuuri! Yuuri!” My shoulders were being shaken. I turned my eyes over to see Victor leaning over me, his cool hands on my cheeks. “Baby! Oh Yuuri! Come back to me! Guard! Guard! Moya dorogaya lyubov', pozhaluysta, prosnis'! (My dear love please wake up)”

“Your highness?”

“Find something for him to drink! I need to flush out the alcohol,” he barked. I hadn’t felt his hands on me until I saw his arms wrap around me, pressing a water bottle to my lips. “Drink, dorogoy, drink. Please!”

I opened my mouth to let the liquid fill my throat. It was cool and sweet. It helped me come a bit to my senses. My vision was clearing and more of the street was coming into view. I was surrounded by guards and a few Nikirovian people that were whispering in concern. Looking up, I saw Victor’s face, flushed with sweat and dirt. His beautiful outfit was a little out of sorts but the concern that was filling his eyes was causing me to shake.

“Victor?” I mumbled, reaching for Victor’s cheek. His eyes filled with tears, not a single one falling. “Did something happen?”

“You were collapsed on the floor,” he whispered, his lips pressed against my forehead as his voice trembling a bit. “The guards found you like this with a bruise on your neck and you’re breathing was so shallow.”

I reached up to touch the tender area around my neck. It was still sore but I didn’t know why.

“I-I don’t know how this happened,” I stammered, trying to sit up. Victor allowed me to, helping me to my feet. “I can’t remember anything.”

“It’s not a bruise, it’s a bite mark,” Victor growled, placing a protective arm around my shoulders. “We are going back to the Palace. Now.”

“What happened to me, Victor?”

“I don’t know,” he grumbled, pulling me back to a carriage. We slid into the carriage, two more guards sliding in behind us. “We’ll find out soon.”

“Your Highness, we have a problem,” one guard said, sitting in front us.

“I’ve seen,” he grumbled, intertwining his fingers with mine. “My lover’s been attacked and left the Palace in a drunken haze without a single guard stopping him! It was set in the protocols for tonight and to make it worse, he was bitten by another Alpha!”

“We apologize, your Highness, but that isn’t the problem,” the other guard interceded.

“What could be worse than that?”

**“The Tsar has returned.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA  
> THE TSAR OF NIKIFOROV HAS RETURNED FROM HIS TRAVELS!
> 
> Update on me: I'm back home in the FLA and it's wrecked guys....like it's bad down here. Trees and powerlines everywhere stores having shortages, trees looking like a tornado twisted through them. That's not mentioning the Keys. My best friend lives just before the islands and her front part of her house had at least fifteen 20 year old trees and they were destroyed. She can't even return home until the National Guard says its safe. Irma even took most of the water around the beaches and rockways out and hundreds of fish, crab and manatees are dead. If someone tells you Climate Change isn't real, send them pics of Irma and Harvey devastation and ask them again.
> 
>  
> 
> On a happy note! I'm back to uploading on a normal schedule! My home was frankly spared, only broken trees and downed power lines. My mama was safe and I nearly killed my dad because of the 27 hour drive back but whatevs. 
> 
>  
> 
> No more long letters anymore :)


	49. Chapter 49: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the All Clear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing chapters like these :)

Papa?

“Your father’s here?” Yuuri asked, pulling my hand into his lap. “Victor? Isn’t that great news!”

What was Papa doing here? 

He said he’d come the week of my birthday but this was too early! With Papa here so early, I’d have to move pieces I hadn’t even thought of and change plans that had been a month in the making. Just the thought of someone attacking Yuuri was making my skin crawl but now I had something far more dangerous around the horizon. I hadn’t had the time to break down everything and explain to Yuuri what the next couple of months would be like. This was what we would have to deal with even though it wasn’t planned. It wasn’t safe for my Father or anyone around us in the Palace to deal with my Mother’s wrath. With Papa back as early as he was, he’d report to my mother as soon as he knew. At least she was still miles away without a single sign of her coming back for several months to come but Papa, however, is a bit forgiving when it comes to my decisions. 

Not only was that a concern but the mark on Yuuri’s neck was burning red against his pale skin. It wasn’t deep enough to be a bonding mark but an Alpha knew when someone was challenging his claim on a mate and this was a challenge like no other. It took an Alpha with great ability to dare challenge a Prince like this. I was sure that this Alpha knew that Yuuri was mine, especially since he smelled mostly like me. Everyone in St. Petersburg knew that Yuuri was associated with me. 

**What type of Alpha would take such a risk?**

The tattoo on Yuuri’s wrist, the bite on his neck, these were all challenges against my strength as his Alpha and I wouldn't let anyone come between me and Yuuri like this ever again.

“Is my Father attending the party?” I asked, my question directed towards the guard.

“No,” the guard answered, handing me a sheet of paper. Written on the sheet was a letter from Yuri telling me to hurry back. “He has decided to retire for the night and speak with you in the morning. He wishes you a Happy Birthday and Well Christmas, though.”

Quickly re-reading the letter, I asked the carriage driver to speed up. I would have to cancel the ending performance for Yuuri but it was necessary for us to carry out the plans I had set forth only weeks ago. “Yuuri.”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered, his eyes glues to the outdoor festival. 

“Would you like to go on a trip with me?”

“Of course,” he responded without hesitation. “But I hope you know, we can go on vacation whenever. Your father is home! You should spend time with him. It’s important for families to spend holidays together, especially your Birthday.”

“I will,” I smiled, trying to hide my discomfort. “After we return from our trip. There is this beautiful little town I want us to stay in for a few weeks. We’ll have a house by the lake and just enough free time to enjoy eachothers company.”

“Victor,” he sighed, turning to me with a quirk of an eyebrow. Adjusting his glasses, continued. “Are you trying to not meet with your Father?”

“No, not at all, I love my Papa,” I replied, a little more hurried than I wanted. Yuuri didn’t notice the difference as a beautiful smile bloomed on his face. “I just need a little break from all of the work we’ve had lately and I’m sure you’re tired from all of the practicing and extra attending duties.”

“When do we leave?”

“Tonight,” I responded as the carriage came to a halt. Stepping out, I dragged Yuuri behind me, his scent suddenly filling with pure worry. I stopped to look at him only to find his hand in his hair and his teeth gnawing at his lower lip. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s something you aren’t telling me,” he whimpered, yanking his hand from mine. “What aren’t you telling me about? You know you can tell me anything.”

“Yuuri, we don’t have time for this-”

“Make time,” he retorted, stomping his foot in the ground. It would have been cute had it not been during this rushed time. “I need an explanation. You’re scaring me.”

I looked away from him as I contemplated what course I should take. I didn’t know if I should even explain the situation right now with all of the thoughts filling my mind. If Papa met Yuuri he’d tell him what I didn’t want him to know and if we left now, it was certain my Papa would look for me. If I didn’t explain to Yuuri what was happening, he was sure to be upset the entire trip. That’s a whole fifteen hour travel with a frustrated and silent Yuuri. 

It was a lose-lose scenario. 

“I promise to explain everything to you as soon as we’re on the road, detka,” I urged, reaching for his hand again but he pulled it out of reach.

“Don’t start with the nicknames, Victor. I need a hint,” he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not picking up a single article of clothing or moving a step until you explain to me why we’re leaving on a sudden vacation that you hadn’t even thought of until a few moments ago.”

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling the grime and sweat that had filled it while I was looking for Yuuri. “There’s too much to say now, Yuuri!”

“You have to give me something-”

“Your Highness, Mr. Plitsetsky is looking for you,” A guard interceded. I acknowledged him with a wave of my hand before turning to Yuuri.

“It’s complicated,” I began but as Yuuri gave me a pointed look I never thought possible on his sweet face, I finalized my thoughts. “My Papa is very embarrassing and would want to know every detail of our relationship. I need a little space to think first.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Don’t think too much into it,” I restated, nodding to a guard. “I’m going to go give a final thank you to our guests and invite them to stay in St. Petersburg for as long as they please. I need you to go pack some of your favorite clothes and anything you think you’ll need for two weeks of vacation.”

“Two weeks! That’s a long vacation,” Yuuri gasped, his eyebrows furrowed as he speculated about my decision. “Victor-”

“I’ll be back!” I shouted as I took off again to run towards the banquet hall. Grabbing a nearby rag, I wiped as much sweat and dirt off of my face and made my hair look at least decent before entering. Not a single person had noticed my long absence so I was able to blend into the crowd fairly well. As I perused the cliques, I found Yurio standing with Prince Otabek. The Prince was dressed in a simple black and white ensemble, just as his personality portrayed. His partially shaven head and dark fringe were slicked back to modernize the occasion but it wasn’t taken well since he was in fairly traditional clothing. He seemed to be arguing about something on a sheet of paper with Yurio, eyes flicking across the page. “What’s got you all animated?”

“-just hold that thought, Beka. **WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, BASTARD PRINCE!”** Yurio shouted, narrowly scaring some of the guest.

“Yuri,” Prince Otabek mumbled, the sound causing the angry kitten to halt in his tirade.  “Happy Birthday, Prince Victor. I hope your night has been enjoyable so far.”

“Thank you, Prince Otabek for your concern,” I responded, bowing my head in response. The Prince did the same out of respect to our ranks.“We need to move the plan up. Immediately.”

“I was going to say the same shit to you,” Yurio jibbed, handing me the letter in his hand. “This letter just came from Beka’s informants out in the field. They were hired along with another bounty hunter to find Yuuri by King J-Jerk. Apparently, they were doing a grand ass job of keeping him occupied until tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

“They were following the man and Yuuri’s scent until they reached Yura’s Grandfathers inn,” Otabek explained, summarizing the letter. “Nikolai didn’t know that it was a secret, your birthday festival, and allowed the man to leave. He, somehow, got past the guards and made it into St. Petersburg, unnoticed. They themselves can’t get into St. Petersburg without giving up their cover to my guards that are patrolling thus losing the man from view.”

“You’re telling me a bounty hunter is in St. Petersburg and he’s after Yuuri,” I growled, the sound echoing throughout the room. Several guests began to whisper amongst themselves at the dangerous rise in my scent. I took several breaths to calm down but danger was still apparent around me. “How long has he been at large?”

“Several hours at least.”

“Do we have a description of the bastard?” Yurio asked, turning to Otabek. Apparently, the letter was written in Kazakh. 

“No, but we have a name. Jessie Wallace,” Otabek replied, ushering to his personal guard. “I’ve sent some of my guards out to look for him and communicate with your people but we can’t hope for anything solid. He’s probably already left the St. Petersburg.”

“Even this is good enough,” I sighed, nodding my head to the Prince and ignoring the sickening feeling in my stomach. “Especially when Yuuri was attacked tonight.”

“ **WHAT!** ” Yurio jerked but Otabek reached a hand out to cover his mouth.

“What happened?” Otabek asked in Yurio’s stead. “He was under constant watch.”

“Yuuri can’t remember but he has a bite mark on his neck and an unknown Alpha smell surrounding him,” I grimaced, trying to hold back my emotions. “It was like the guy who bit him was trying to mark him but was interrupted. That’s why we’re leaving for the safe house tonight.”

“It isn’t completely prepared yet, Victor. Yakov hasn’t been able to find everything that we need if Yuuri goes into heat,” Yurio replied, running a hand through his braid. Releasing his pale locks, he began to pace. “We have about a month's worth of food, several clothes, suppressants and even a small farm for Yuuri to get more food from. We’ve spoken to the heads of the town and they’ve agreed to protect Yuuri as best as they can. It’s a small town with about a thousand people so protection isn’t that amazing.”

“That’s good enough for me,” I mumbled. “At least for now.”

“If you need anymore help, my people will do everything they can,” Otabek added, bowing his head in respect. “I’ll try to send a few of my own guard to oversee the village while preparations are made for real protection.” I nodded a thanks, before turning to glance at the stage. 

“I need to let Chris know about us leaving,” I said, pointing to Yurio. “Tell Phichit that it’s time to leave. I’ll be expecting you both to join us in the village no later than a week from now.”

“What about the Tsar?”

“Write a letter for me,” I replied, turning from them. “Give it to him once he wakes and find some kind of excuse.” 

Nodding his head, I departed the duo, searching for Chris. I knew that he was probably speaking with guests, being the social butterfly he was, or rather the flirtatious butterfly.

“Happy Birthday, my Prince,” a sultry voice said behind me before I was yanked in it’s direction. I turned to see Anastasia, dressed in her finest I was sure. The dress was too provocative to be appropriate and the color was meant for her to shine. I restrained myself from pulling away from her out of respect for the guests.

“Thank you, Anastasia,” I smiled, the smile reaching my eyes. As I tried to leave, she grabbed for my arm again. “Is there something you need?”

“The Tsar has returned, da? Is there anyway we can both see him? Together maybe?”

“Unfortunately, no. He’s tired from his travels and I’m going to rest for the night,” I tried to explain, pulling my arm from her grip.

“Aww, that’s so sad,” she pouted, curling a piece of dark hair in her hands. Reaching up to tease my collar, she tugged hard enough for me to meet her face. “I wanted to see my future Father-in-law.”

“He isn’t going to be your Father-in-law, Anastasia,” I groaned, ripping her hands from my collar. “You need to give up that dream for us. It will never happen.”

“Well, he’s not going to be that Pig’s,” she snorted, covering her mouth for delicate emphasis. I turned a frown in her direction as she continued. “You already know our families have been in talks about our engagement. You’re mother loves the idea of the great granddaughter of a Parisian King marrying the Prince of Nikiforov. It would be the wedding for all Europa to see!”

“There is no wedding.”

“Oh, the longer you play hard to get, the more tasty you’ll be on our wedding night, my Prince,” she giggled, raising a hand to my shoulder. Standing up on her tiptoes, she ushered for me to bend down to her lips. I gritted my teeth as I leaned away from her. “You already know that your father has signed the agreement for us to begin courting.”

“I’ve heard,” I grumbled, moving to push her hands away but she grabbed my shoulders in her tiny, manicured fingers.

“You are promised to me,” she breathed, leaning forward to press lipstick stained lips against my cheek. I reeled back as her lips made contact and proceeded to wipe it off. “Once I am your Queen, you’ll learn to love me. Just like your Father and his Father and all those before him.”

I turned to look her in the face with every bit of rage in my body shown through my eyes. “I will never marry you, Anastasia. I’m going to marry the one I love. I’ve already found the perfect man for me and I don’t plan on letting him go.”

“That plain Beta, Yuuri!” She huffed, kicking her heel into the floor. “He can’t even dance without looking like an untrained fool. I’m sure he isn’t good enough in bed for you either. Don’t you remember how we were together, Victor-”

“That was a long time ago when we were both too drunk to stand and it was too much of a mistake to remember,” I retorted, moving out of her reach. “You should get over the past since it isn’t going to give you a pleasant future. Well, a future with me at least. Good day, Anastasia.”

Turning, I left to the sound of her brain fuming out of embarrassment and anger. After a bit of dawdling around, I found Chris speaking with a few girls, all not too smart as they tried to get into Chris’ personal space. They didn’t know that he was engaged and preferred men over women. 

“I’m sorry ladies but I have to speak to Chris for a moment,” I interrupted, putting my best princely charm. The girls blushed and giggled as they excused themselves. “Chris, I have something urgent I need you to attend to.”

“I’m not one for coming quick so I’m not sure if I can do it,” he joked, sipping at his glass.

“Chris, this is serious.”

“Oh, okay fine,” he huffed, handing his drink to a traveling waiter. “What’s the problem, Prince Killjoy?”

“Remember when I told you that I was having Yuuri relocated until the JJ and engagement thing blew over?”

“Yeah, it was one of your more boring letters,” he gagged, placing his hands on his hips.

“Well, we’re implementing it tonight and-”

“What! It’s your birthday party,” the Beta whined kicking at the floor. “It’s the second best party of the year compared to mine!”

“Yuuri is more important,” I insisted, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Oh, yeah he is,” Chris purred, bringing his finger to his lips. “Especially when he can get the ‘Great Nikirovian Stallion’ to freeze up on stage just from his dancing.”

“I didn’t freeze up-”

“He teased you with a kiss and you fell for it like a fool,” he chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry. Bug-a-boo did the same thing to me when I first met him but it wasn’t so public.”

“That matter aside, I need you to control this party-”

“I can do that without your permission,” he sighed, reaching for a snack on a tray. “However, I need to know to what extent.”

“Enough that no one realizes I’m gone,” I smirked, reaching for Chris’ shoulders. The man’s eyes sparkled as he thought about the freedom he was being given. “Keep the party contained to the hall and gardens though. My Papa has returned.”

“Awww,” he groaned, making his way to the stage. “Oh, Victor!”

“What?”

“Be careful and take care of that little love of yours,” he smiled, raising a hand to call the room to gather around the stage. With everyone’s attention on him, I was able to slip out and run towards my room. Once I reached the room, I found Yuuri sitting on the bed in a pile of clothes on his bed. In his hands were the small gold cymbals he had used to dance with earlier and his old ballet shoes.

“Milaya, why aren’t you packing?”

He stiffened as I walked up and began to wipe his face and nose. “I um, I don’t know what I shouldn’t pack and what I should. Is it going to be cold or is it going to be hot? Will it rain a lot?”

“It’s just a vacation, Yuuri,” I urged, coming to sit next to him. “You have clothes there-”

“We both know this isn’t going to be a vacation,” he muttered, holding his two prized possessions against his chest. Then reaching his hand out, he wiggled his ring finger making the gold ring twinkle in the chandelier light. “I guess I should take this off too.”

“Why would you do that!” I panicked, grabbing his hand. He gasped as I held his hand in mine, my own hands shaking. “You can’t ever take this off.”

“Aren’t you going to take me far away and leave me there?” Yuuri whimpered, his eyes filling up with tears again. “I know since your father returned, you can’t keep an Omega here anymore and it’s probably so embarrassing for you to have me in your bed.”

“Oh my, chertov! Lyubov' k moyey zhizni i velichaysheye, chto kogda-libo sluchitsya so mnoy-”

“Victor, I don’t speak Nikirovian,” he mumbled, reaching a hand to touch my face but at the last moment, he pulled away.

“Love of my life and the greatest thing that has ever happened to me,” I translated, reaching up to hold his face in my hands. My heart broke at the sight of him wincing and my voice cracked as I said,“You can’t leave me.”

“What do you mean? You were trying to leave me first!”

“I’ll never try to leave you, Yuuri!”

“Then what is this?” He asked, his eyes filling with tears again. 

“Detka, we may leave each other for a few moments but once this is all over, I’m going to have the biggest wedding any person has ever seen to celebrate our union,” I blabbed, feeling my emotions surging into my words. Reaching out to grab his shoulders, my hands trembling and cotton filling my mouth I tried to continue. “It will be in the middle of Winter because you look so gorgeous in the Nikirovian snow a-and once we marry, I’ll take half a year to show you the world and let the world see m-my beautiful husband. After we’ve travelled all over the world, we’ll come home and I’ll become Tsar and you’ll be my Queen and we’ll have three kids because four is too many and two isn’t enough but if you want more, I’ll do anything for you. We’ll name one Nikholas if it’s a boy after my Papa and we have to let Yuri name on because he’s done so much for us and he’ll be their uncle since I don’t have any brothers and you only have a sister-”

“Victor stop,” Yuuri said, his face emotionless. “Please.”

“But you don’t understand, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if this is what I have to do to explain it to you, I’ll do it!”

“If you don’t stop talking, I can’t kiss you,” he smiled, reaching a finger up to press against my lower lip. “My silly Prince.”

“Oh.”

Yuuri leaned forward to press his lips against mine, his feather soft lips sending shivers down my spine. It was like he knew just how much control he had over me because with that little kiss was enough to make my knees weak. Even as his tongue bled through my shocked lips, I couldn’t stop myself from moaning at his taste. There was still a hint of wine on his lips but just beneath that was his beautiful, sweet taste that matched his sweet aroma. I felt his hands press against my chest, clutching at the collar for dear life. Somehow, I had wrapped my arms around Yuuri only to pull him closer to me. Our chests were flushed, his arms caged between us and our lips attaching us. When we both gasped for air, the most beautiful look on Yuuri’s face held me in place. His chestnut brown eyes and dewy lashes were encapsulated by his rimmed glasses. Slightly tousled hair and bright tinged cheeks only paled in comparison to his swollen lips. I wanted to fall deeper into those lips and explore every inch of his body but I knew we were pressed for time.

“Yuuri I-”

“I know, you love me and I really think I’m falling for you but I’m not ready to say it yet,” he sighed, rubbing the side of his face. “And I know you’re doing this for me and that you want me to stay with you and I want to stay with you but I’m scared. I’m so scared that you’ll just forget about me while I’m there. I’m scared that King JJ will find me and take me away from you and I’m scared that I’ll never see my family again. I’m scared he’s going to hurt you.” His voice trembled as he tried to keep his emotions settled. “I’m just scared and I don’t want to be. Not anymore. I want this all to end.”

I stared at my trembling lover, his body held tight in my arms and his hair falling over his eyes to cover his scared expression

“If you ever get scared, you need to tell me,” I replied, holding his hand in mine. “When you think I’ve forgotten you, send me a letter and I’ll send back ten so you don’t forget me. If that bastard is near, hide and find comfort in everything around you because I’ll do anything to protect you. Don’t worry about me, Yuuri. That pint-sized Prince is nothing compared to the Royal Family of Nikiforov and the armies of Russland. He should be the one who is scared, not you” Bringing his hands to my lips, I kissed the ring I had placed on his finger. “But know this. Just because you’re scared, doesn’t mean that you’re weak or wrong. I’m scared too and I don’t know what’s going to happen but I know this. We  **will** have our happily ever after. No matter what.”

“No matter what,” he breathed, the sound starting a fire inside my belly. This man was everything to me. If I had to lose the kingdom, my home, even the friends I had earned over the years, it would all be worth it just to spend the rest of my days with him. I prayed to whoever was up there looking down on us that he would stay with me forever.

**Even though forever seemed a million miles away.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA: Awwww this was so sweet.  
> Tori-Chan: This is fucking trash....Where's the murder? The sex? The Drugs! I thought this was going to be a hard story!  
> LA: We'll get there at some point but you can't rush things like this.  
> Tori-chan: Hell yeah, I can! I'm tired of all of this goody goody shit....  
> LA: Tori!  
> Tori-chan: Don't blame me if I don't let you sleep for a week....


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so SORRY! It's been a weekend so here is the chapter.

Victor handled everything in the most organized I’ve ever seen him. Yakov was picked up from the festivities in St. Petersburg alongside Director Lilia, who apparently used to be married to Yakov. When he arrived, there was only chaos on our side of the the palace. Servants began to fill two carriages with supplies for the next few weeks we were spending on our ‘vacation’. I was still very suspicious of Victor’s plans for us but I didn’t need to worry him more than I probably was. It was already difficult to think that someone had attacked me and I didn’t have a single memory of what he had done to me or what he could have said. Of course, it was scary to think that I was that vulnerable to another person but I had to admit, it made me wish this vacation wouldn’t end. If we could disappear from all of these responsibilities and horrible occurrences, maybe we could finally move forward. 

Maybe that was asking for too much. 

I had already complicated the situation enough by nearing my monthly heat. It was coming fairly late due to the flushing of the suppressants given to me in Leroy. Minami hasn’t even had his monthly heat due to the hormonal effects of the suppressants on younger generations. 

I knows it was hard to think of a better situation in these moments but if my upcoming heat meant more alone time with Vicor, I’d take it. My previous heat lasted a week and I could barely remember any of it. The moments I did remember were filled with heated touches and kisses that burned my skin. These memories woke me up in the middle of the night with their fervor but it didn’t satisfy the aching I felt whenever Victor touched me. I wished every moment that I was with him that these feelings would make him want to take me then and there but it just seemed to fall off of the side of his face. Part of those thoughts made me feel gross and disgusting for only thinking about sex with Victor but we were both men and we both knew how much we wanted each other. I thought tonight of all nights would be the time to have our emotions grow primal but now, all there was to do was pack up the carriages and throw ourselves in. 

When we arrived at the back entrance of the Palace where Frostbite’s stable was, I noticed another person filling up the carriages. “Phichit?”

“Oh, hey!” He jumped, his red and black ensemble traded for a comfortable pair of jeans, t-shirt and winter jacket. His hair was filled with flecks of snow and ice but he ignored it as he walked up to me. “Care to let me join you on your vacation?”

“Of course not, Phichit,” I replied, hugging him quickly. I turned to watch Victor order people around and fill up the carriages with trunks of clothing and food.  

“Worried?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re doing that cheek puffing thing,” he pointed out, poking the side of my cheek. “You do that when you’re worried or emotional.”

“So, always.”

“Yuuri,” he groaned, leaning against the carriage. “You’re worrying about something that’s already being taken care of.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, searching his face for answers but the twenty year old just shrugged as he returned to his packing. I groaned as he ignored me but gave up in order to help the servants fill up the carriages. We finished in what could be called record time but it quickly turned emotional as I was met with the sad faces of Minami, Georgi, Mila and some others.

“Are you really leaving for a long vacation?” Minami asked, his hands stuffed in his pocket. “I just got a boyfriend and I wanted you to meet him.”

“I’ll meet him when I get back,” I smiled, ruffling the boys hair. “Wait, how old is this boyfriend?”

“Umm,” hummed, backing up to push Georgi forward, “Georgi has something to say.”

“No, I don’t,” he started but Ken had already bolted. “Well, I guess I do now.” I smiled at the man as he handed me a black box that was slightly heavier than it looked. “This box has a few things in it from Mila and I. It’s things that will help you during this vacation.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, reaching for the latch on the box but Mila reached for my hand, a smile on her face.

“You may not want to open that right now,” she chuckled, waggling her eyebrows. 

I stared at the box for a moment and didn’t question her as she handed the box to a guard that placed it in the wagon. We hugged and said our goodbyes before Victor came to escort me to the carriage. As we neared the carriage, I looked around at the beautiful people and ice covered haven I had called home for the past month. Everything was so calm and peaceful. Even the festival in the main part of the city was winding down to a halt as the stars twinkled overhead. Victor’s birthday had already come to an end a few hours ago and it was now just December twenty sixth. 

Just another day in the lives of Victor and Yuuri.

I watched as Makkachin sat before us, it’s ears fallen against it’s fur covered face. 

“We’ll see you soon baby,” I sighed, tears pricking the sides of my eyes. Reaching out to scratch just beneath the puppy’s jowl, I felt it tremble. It was like the dog  knew the situation around us was tense and afraid. “Don’t worry, Makka. We’ll come back soon.”

“Exactly,” Victor smiled, the gleam not reaching his eyes. “Give us two weeks and we can all be our close little family again.”

Makkachin whimpered before howling, nearly scaring half of the guards with how broken it sounded. Leaning down, Victor and I wrapped our arms around our little fur baby. A single tear fell from my eye and I buried it within Makka’s fur. Pulling away, we sat in the carriage alongside Yakov and Phichit as it pulled out onto the dirt road, Makkachin and home in the rearview.

  
  
  


The carriage was quiet for what seemed like days but was only a few hours. We had taken the dirt roads that were just narrow enough to hold our carriage. The roads took five hours at least and during that time I watched Nikiforov disappear into forestry and saw the sights of mountains before us. Victor hadn’t touched me since we planted ourselves in the carriage. I was sure that he could smell the worry I was giving off but he just ignored it. Yakov and Phichit both looked at him several times to see if he would react but to no avail. Where he did take his attention was on a stack of papers and lists. He had brought a pen with him and read most everything before our first stop. His crown was crooked on his head and the dimples in his cheeks were divots in his face as he grimaced. 

When we stopped, the sun had risen in the sky, high and proud over the valley. We were surrounded by fields of sunflowers and a small town that was integrated in it. The tiny village had around one hundred people but they all stood outside of their little wooden homes as we approached. They were all dressed fairly old-fashioned, long skirts, aprons, headscarves and leather bound shoes but their clothing was all colored in the brightest blues and pinks.Yakov approached a man who was settled in front of an old eatery. The man was dressed just as old-fashioned as the others and his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. 

“My name is John Black, Welcome to land of the Koji people,” The man said, bowing his head. Peering around at the people, I noticed that most of the adults were older men and women aside from Mr. Black. “Please come into the Cafe.”

“Thank you,” Victor replied, bowing his head out of respect. “Come Yuuri.”

“Oh, the unmated Omega must eat outside,” Mr. Black replied, nodding his head to me. I gaped at him, looking down to the necklace around my neck. It was still filled with Victor’s scent. How did this guy know? “I see you are wondering how I know.”

“Yes,” I asked, clutching the necklace in my hand. “No one else knows.”

“We send our Omegas out to live in a different area, safe from the rest of the people,” he explained, pointing past the mountain. “Once they have gone past the mountain, thought about their choices for their future and humbled themselves to mate, they are allowed to return.”

“How does this have anything to do with Yuuri?” Victor asked, reaching a protective hand out to me.

“Our unmated Alphas live at the top of the Cafe and work here as well. Those who pass by as travelers sometimes take our men with them,” he replied, pointing to a set of windows at the top of the Cafe. Peeking out of glass windows were the faces of at least fifteen boys all between the ages of fifteen and twenty. They had had beautiful smiles on their faces and as they smelled the breeze fluttering in the air. I sniffed at my collar but I couldn’t find the change in scent. I only smelled like Victor. “I don’t want them to get their hopes up in mating a rare male Omega when he is already promised to someone.”

“Rare? Male Omegas aren’t rare. Right?” I asked, more directed to Victor. “Victor?”

“Well,” he started, pushing his fringe back from his face. “When I met you, it was rare indeed. You and Minami are the only male Omegas I have ever met.”

“What! Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“Because I thought you knew!”

“No! We have at least twenty-five male Omegas in the compound,” I recalled, nibbling on my thumb. “Maybe more! I’ve never spoken to everyone.”

“But you didn’t hear of a male Omega in your home town,” Mr. Blackstorm smirked, pointing to the tattoo on my arm. “I’m sure they told you that tattoo was for all Omegas in the compound.”

“Yes,” I muttered, my voice uneasy as I reached for the tattoo.

“That mark is to prove your worth,” he replied. “Anyone in the entire world can see how much you were to buy and if they wanted you, they’d pay more.”

“I wasn’t bought,” I snapped, my teeth bared at the man. “I was stolen from my home and brought to Leroy by boat. My parents never received money for me.”

“I never said your parents, little Omega,” he retorted. “Your government may have had the kickback though. They were probably paid a desirable amount of money to have you trained and then put on the underground market. Seeing as you’re Nipponese as well makes you the rarest of rare.”

“You’re telling lies!” I growled, taking a dangerous step towards the man but Victor held me. I turned to look him in the eye but he only had the saddest look on his face. “Victor! Tell him!”

“I’ve had friends purchase Omegas on the market,” Victor muttered, easing his hand into mine. “I’ve seen then sell female Omegas but the Omegas were willing. The underground market is known amongst Royals.”

“I was going to be sold,” I whispered, feeling my hands shake and my eyes turn sore as I felt like crying. “I was meant to be sold, Victor.”

“Yuuri-”

“And you knew!” I shouted, pushing him away from me. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the places my hands had touched. “You knew I was meant to be sold and you knew that I was rare! We’ve been trying to guess why King JJ wants me and this is the reason why! I’m a rare male Omega that’s unmated! He probably thinks I begged him to have me!”

“Yuuri, you need to calm down, you’re being unreasonable,” Phichit tried to interject but I glared at him. Victor tried to bring me closer to him but I snatched my hand from his grip, sprinting to the carriage and slamming the door.

I could hear them whispering amongst themselves outside but I was too furious to even listen in. No one had ever told me that I was meant to be sold like a common slave! I knew that one day someone could take me and claim me as their own no matter if I loved them or not but it was never for something as cheap as money! It made every skin cell in my body feel used and disgusting. Nothing made me feel more like a prostitute for hire and worthless than the words he told me.

Rare?

Profit?

Training?

I was used in all these forms from the moment my country sold me to another in order to earn a few bucks. 

What did Victor think of me?

Maybe he was only trying to woo me in order to have a rare Omega by his side. No, that didn’t seem like something Victor would do but I was sure he knew. He’s known this entire time that there was something wrong with our relationship. That was why he was so quick to take me away from all of of this.

“I can smell your brain burning from outside the carriage,” Phichit said, his voice a bit muffled from the carriage door. He didn’t open the door as I tugged the curtain back to look at his face. “Can I come in?”

“Why would you want to speak to a prostitute like me?”

“Prostitute? Where is your mind going?” Phichit gaped, pulling the door open. “I know I asked about coming in but you’re being unreasonable.”

“How am I being unreasonable, huh?” I snapped, pulling my legs to my chest. “I’ve been lied to by everyone. You, Yakov, Celestino, even Victor. You all knew that I was rare and desirable. You knew that the reason King JJ was so hellbent on finding me was probably because I was a male Omega. You all let me shake my ass for the public and made me even more desirable. How could you?”

“How could  **I** !” Phichit grumbled, throwing himself into the seat. “Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up and found out that you were missing! The fear that filled me when someone I call my best friend all of a sudden was gone and King Leroy’s goons were looking for you door by door! All the damn while you’re gallivanting around with Prince Charming in a posh Palace!”

“Phichit-”

“No, you’re going to wait!” He shouted, grabbing my shoulders. I stared into the brown eyes of my best friend. Just at the meeting point of his lower lashes were salted tears that had begun to run down his face. “I don’t have any family in Leroy, Yuuri. You and Celestino were everything I had. When you disappeared and Celestino was taken in for questioning, I had to leave my home and take as little as possible in order to find you. You didn’t even leave me a letter! I thought King JJ had killed you for talking to Victor or he had taken you in to add to his families harem. I searched and searched, town after town, until I just happened to land in Nikiforov and soon, I found you.” Wiping, angrily, at the tears on his face, Phichit pressed his face against my shoulder. “You are the only family I have now! I don’t know where Celestino is and I know that you’re going somewhere safe. You’re worth so much more than you let yourself believe.”

“Phichit,” I whispered, holding the back of my friends head. He was quietly sobbing into my shoulder, the tears staining through my shirt. “You just gave perfect reasons for you to hate me.”

“Yuuri,” he groaned, a chuckle escaping his chest. “You have no idea how loved you are.”

I leaned down to look at his eyes, stained red and blotchy.

“Everyone that comes into contact with you, instantly wants to be your friend,” he muttered, holding my shoulder. “You have no idea how sweet and kind you are to everyone you meet, even if it’s for the first time. Victor is the luckiest man alive and he knows it. He’s done everything he can, knowing what your situation is. Raising the guard, holding that amazing birthday party and getting you those outfits. He’s trying to compensate for the jewel he fell in love with and somehow got.”

“I know that he loves me but it’s so hard to believe, especially when I find out that I’m just a rare object to be had,” I sighed, leaning forward to press my face against shoulder.

“Dumbass, he doesn’t think of you like that,” he chuckled, wiping his face. “Victor thinks of you like the rarest thing in the world, yes, but not because of your second gender. You should see the amount of times I have to stop him from going on a tirade about how beautiful your eyes are or how amazing your laugh is. He can’t stop talking about how amazing your lives will be after everything is settled and done.”

“But he doesn’t know,” I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest.

“About what?”

“You can’t tell him, Phichit, promise me you won’t tell him,” I cried, lifting my head up to look at him. Phichit looked at me weirdly before nodding his head. “I-I. King JJ pulled me into his chambers and gave me a deal. He-he said that he would spare Minami if I promised to be his child bearer. I’d have to be open to having sex with him no matter what. D-Day and night if he wanted. He’d hide us away in the country where we wouldn’t want for anything a-and at the time, it seemed perfect-”

“YUURI!” Phichit shouted, grabbing my shoulders to wrench me out of subconscious. “You did nothing wrong.”

“He would’ve hurt Minami and I-I couldn’t let him, he’s just a kid,” I sobbed, letting my head fall to my chest. “I couldn’t let him hurt him!”

“You did nothing wrong, Yuuri,” he repeated, over and over again until it was clear that I was breathing on my own. When I finally settled down to sniffles and smaller gasps, he turned my head to look at him. “You have to tell Victor.”

“NO!” I shouted, pushing away. “I can’t! He’ll think I’m a slut and a prostitute! He’ll give up on me! He won’t love me anymore!”

“You don’t have to tell him now but you  **will** have to tell him,” he said, his voice firm and strong. “You want to live with him forever, don’t you?”

I nodded, vigorously.

“Then you can’t have any lies between you,” he replied, a smile growing on his face. “Your relationship should be filled with happiness and I’m one hundred percent sure he doesn’t give a rat's ass whether you made a deal or not. All he cares about is you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Have I ever been wrong?”

  
  
  


We departed the small town an hour later.

Phichit and I didn’t leave the carriage so Yakov returned with a bag filled with bread and dried meat. Victor returned to the carriage last, his eyes bloodshot with stress and his hair a little messy. He had left his crown in one of the trunks so he looked less elegant than he usually was. Phichit was still sitting beside me so Victor had to sit next to Yakov.

“We should arrive in the town of Weston in five hours,” Yakov interceded, his voice sounding stronger in the silence. Both Phichit and I nodded as we looked to Victor for confirmation but he didn’t move a muscle. He seemed terribly deep in thought and I was too afraid and worried to interrupt him. Taking a deep breath, I fell asleep on Phichit shoulders, the sunlight of creeping past the burgundy window coverings warming my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a pretty big life decision today! Will tell you guys later once I make a few adjustments! Give me best wishes that it goes well!


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentiment and broken hearts and death...

My eyes blinked to life as the carriage came to a stop. It was midday by the time we arrived and I had to push Phichit’s drooling face off of my shoulder before I stepped out. Not daring to wake the Thai beauty because of his horrible morning face, I followed Victor and Yakov out. We had stopped at a village large enough to fill a valley but small enough that I could count the buildings if the time was . Every home and building had tileless rooves and brick walls in various colors. Shades of blues and blacks even reds were splattered all along the village making it look like a Pollock painting in the middle of the mountains. Hundreds of the townspeople were running around filling basins with water and bartering with friends. When I looked back the way we had come, there was a long bridge at least a mile long that separated the trail from the village. Set on the farther side of the village was a lake filled with warm water. As I glanced around, I wondered how this little village had found a way to run from the Russland winter air but as the wind picked up, I felt the cooling effect of the mountains. Yakov handed me a fur to wrap around my neck. I gladly took it as he called for us to follow him. We walked together, Victor, Yakov and I until we reached one of the larger buildings. On the front door hung a sign that said, Weston Hall.

“This is the City Council Hall,” Yakov replied, a grimace on his face. Pointing down the road to a building three stories tall. “That is where Victor and Yuuri will be staying for your vacation.”

“Is that an inn?” I asked, trying to squint in order to read the sign that was, thankfully, in English. 

“No, it was someone’s house but now it’s held for rent,” Yakov explained, running into the Weston Hall. Victor and I silently walked to the edge of the village where our new vacation home sat before climbing up the wooden porch and pushing the door in. Climbing up the steps we entered through the front where a plump women with curly black hair and a beauty mark over her lips. She was quite beautiful even in her aging but she carried herself with flair. 

“Welcome to my siesta, angels!” She shouted, her Espanian accent her pride and joy. “You must be the Prince and his lover.”

I looked to Victor to speak first but he continued to glance around. “Thank you for having us during our stay in Weston.”

“It’s no problem, mijos!” She chuckled, pulling a pen out of her hair. “You’re home away from home is completely paid for and since it used to be mi hijo Leo’s home, it’s filled with furniture and some essentials you’ll need while you stay. Your servants are bringing your items here as we speak.”

“Nice!”

“Oh! The bottom floor quaint sitting areas for you and your friends when they come to visit,” she explained, pointing around at the couches, love seats and fireplace. “The second floor, however, is a completely empty space with a view! We were told you’ll need a speaker and dance space, so we cleared the furniture and moved it with my son.”

“Amazing, thank you,” I smiled, looking for Victor to make the same face but he continued to stare at random things in the room. “Um, you never gave us your name, ma’am.”

“Ah, my name is Milena De la Iglesia!” She puffed, her chest swelling with pride.  “My family alongside the Lees and the Hong Ji’s have run Weston for nearly seven centuries.”

“Wow, that’s a long time,” I grinned, bowing my head a bit in respect.

“Yes, this little village is very important to us,” she laughed, picking up a clipboard and ushering to the stairs on the far right of the room. “Follow me and I can show you your new room!”

I dragged Victor behind me, his hands sweaty and his skin pale. I should have been worried about him but this wasn’t the time to be worried about him. Once we were settled in the room, he’d return to his usual self. We climbed the last two flights of stairs to the upper level, passing several other rooms until we reached a door at the end. Once there, Mrs. De la Iglesia pulled out a pair of copper keys and opened the door, letting us walk in first. Entering, my senses were opened to the fresh mountain air and bright sun that filled the room. Every crevice and corner was illuminated and the light was streaming from the porch that faced out to the clear lake that I saw earlier. Centered in the middle of the room was a massive king sized bed on top of a homemade wooden frame. Beneath it, in order to protect the aging wood floors, was a bright blue rug with triangular designs unique to the region. Blanketing the soft loveseat was another blanket in the same design. A working desk was placed in a corner and nestled on the other half of the room was a kitchenette. Built into the wall right across the bed was a beautiful fireplace with at least a winter’s worth of firewood. Covering my mouth in shock, I stepped out of the room to search for the bathroom. Just beside the room was a beautiful bathroom with twin sinks, a shower, clawfoot tub and toilet. If I wasn’t already speechless, I would have continued to be as I tugged Victor back into the room.

“I’ll leave you two to discover the house together,” Mrs. De La Iglesia giggled, handing me a piece of paper. “If you need anything, my husband and I live on the second floor of Weston Hall.”

“Thank you, Mrs. De la Iglesia!”

“It’s Milena!” She shouted back before shutting the door behind her. I turned to breath in the fantastically fresh air that filled the room. Taking a few steps to the balcony, I slid the twin glass doors open to let more in. The view from the room was fantastic! The balcony didn’t face the streets of Weston but the far mountains and a little sliver of the lake. The cool breeze flowing off of the mountains and down the slick body of the lake made my skin bloom goosebumps. It would be wonderful if the lake froze over and Victor and I could go figure skating, or was it ice skating? It didn’t matter what I called it, I was just anticipating a happier ending to this story as best as I could. Phichit was right about many things when it came to my anxieties. He knew that I was self conscious of Victor and I’s relationship but this small vacation would help me solidify my concerns. Planting my back onto the right side of the bed, usually Victor’s side, I stretched the travels out of my body. A few feet away I felt Victor do the same and heard the tell tale pop of his back.

“Long trip right?” I muttered but only received a noise as a response. A good ten minutes passed between us in silence before I bolted upright and turned to Victor. “Victor, what’s wrong?”

“Mmm,” he responded, covering his eyes with his arm.

“Victor!” 

“MMMMM!”

“Stop acting like a baby,” I grumbled, reaching to pull his arm away from his face as gently as I could. “Vitya!”

“No, Yuuri, no,” he whined, tugging his arm back hard. Yanking with all my might I pulled arm back too fast and smacked myself in the face. Sitting shocked, I felt my nose buzz with pain before I felt something drip down my nose. Reaching up, I pulled back to see blood trickle on my finger. “Yuuri! Oh my god, detka, I’ll get you a towel! I’m so sorry!”

“Victor it isn’t that-” but he was already gone. I could hear him rummaging through drawers and uprooting the careful cleaning of the bathroom in order to bring me a wet towel. “Victor, I’m fine. It was an accident.”

“Damn it why can’t I be a better man to you!” He grumbled, running a hand through his silver hair. He began to wipe the blood off of my upper lip before placing the cool towel against my nose. “Just when I think I know what I’m doing, I fuck up like this.”

“Victor!”

“No, Yuuri, all I keep doing is messing up,” he hissed, dropping the towel from my face. “I brought you to Nikiforov in order to protect you and now you don’t even get to stay longer because I’m a powerless coward. I can’t even face my own father and tell him I don’t want to marry anyone else but you.”

“What do you mean?”

“When we stopped at the village, I spoke with Mr. Black and he told me things about Omegas that I had never learned about,” he began. As if out of habit, he reached for my hands and placed a soft kiss on the gold ring wrapped around my finger. “There was so much we don’t know and so many things that could change our relationship.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you know that if you were to bond with me, someone can take that bond away from us?”

“What?” I gasped, my eyes falling to the tattoo on my arm. 

“Exactly,” he exasperated, clutching my hands tighter. “And if I have sex with you during your heat, you have a fifty percent chance of getting pregnant.”

“I knew that, Victor. It’s like ovulation,” I replied, my face turning red at the thought of us having sex during my heat. “The more sex we have during my heat, the more likely I am to get pregnant.”

“Yes, but totally by accident because of my instincts I could get you pregnant when you don’t want to be,” he urged, baring bright blue eyes in my direction. “Did you know that through a bond, Omegas and Alphas can feel each other's emotions and feelings? It’s rare but it’s completely possible if the bond is strong enough. Mr. Black told me that there’s a way an Omega can break the bond emotionally. Though they can break it, once they do, they are so emotionally destroyed that they just lose their personalities and emotions all together.”

I stared down at our intertwined hands with a new fear in mind.

If we bonded, and King JJ wanted to destroy me in order to make me his completely, all he had to do was break our bond by forcing me to. Did he know about this? Was he versed enough in the ways of Omegas and their histories to be able to break a bond? 

Subconsciously, I tightened my grip on Victor’s hand, a new strength pouring into my veins. “Does that scare you?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, the bags under his eyes more visible now. “Of course it scares me! He can hurt you and break you so emotionally that you become a shell, Yuuri!”

“I don’t mean it like that, Victor,” I replied, unclenching his hands from mine to grab both sides of his face. Squishing his cheeks for emphasis, I said. “Does this scare you enough that you don’t want bond with me anymore?”

“Of course not, Dorogoy!” He jumped, but I held his face firm in mine, trying to hide the blush on my face. 

“Even with all of this new information, I want to be yours completely,” I whispered, pressing my forehead against him. I could feel his hands reaching up to hold mine against his face as he sighed. “I want to bond with you. If I don’t bond with you, I won’t bond with anyone in this life. I’ll remain unmated for eternity.”

“You know that could mean just more pain for you, Yu-”

“I don’t care!” I shouted, a tear pricking at my eyes. “If it isn’t you, I’d rather a million days filled with sadness and pain. Do you know what that means?”

“I’ve got to bond you to me,” he smiled, the conviction I was so used to filling his voice. “And it’s not because you are so cunning and a great pep talker.” 

I chuckled as he pulled my glasses away from my face.

“Katsuki Yuuri,” he smirked, placing the glasses to his side. Pulling my hands from his face, he linked our fingers and continued. “The Nipponese man that stole my heart with one smirk.”

“It was only a smirk?” I asked, the smile spreading on my face. Victor chuckled at my question before regaining his serious smile.

“As I was saying,” he chuckled, rolling his finger over the gold band on my right ring finger. “Katsuki Yuuri, the Nipponese man that stole my heart with a million smirks and days of laughs followed by nights of comfort. Will you let me bond you?”

“Y-Yes, Victor,” I stammered, watching as he leaned down to kiss my ring. “Oh, I have to do the same thing. Prince Victor of Nikiforov, the Russland man that stole me away from a life of sadness and heartbreak and brought me into a world filled with safe mornings and skating hand in hand. The same man who plans to marry me and build a beautiful family with me. Victor,” I sighed, looking into his eyes. “Will you let me bond you?”

“Of course,” he sobbed, tears trickling down his beautiful face and spilling on our connected hands. I leaned down and kissed the ring on his finger, finalizing our verbal bond to each other, my heart soaring.

“Um, Victor, how does this work? I mean, we weren’t ever taught about bonding since I didn’t plan on mating,” I asked, twiddling my fingers in my lap. “I-I mean, I’m sure Mr. Black told you something important about it and how it would help us.”

“Yes! I mean, yes,” he jumped, nearly falling off of the bed. “I’ll prepare everything and we can begin the process. It takes a week to make a strong bond.”

“A week of what?”

“Sexual stimulus,” he smirked, placing a kiss on my forehead. “I’ll be back before night, my love.”

I gaped at him, nodding my head like an uprooted fish. Victor grinned as he headed for the door, blowing a kiss back as he closed the door behind him. Throwing myself back onto the bed, I contemplated all that had happened between us. It was such a beautiful thing when you could just talk about what was wrong and instantly feel at ease. For once, I wasn’t the one anxious about anything,Victor was. And for once, I was the one finding a solution. I was sure that at some point, we’d reach this crossroads again where we’d have an unsolvable problem presented to us and we’d find a way around it. Every fiber of my being, including my instincts as an Omega, thrummed at the idea of an Alpha like Victor claiming me in every way, shape or form. My Omega wanted to possess this strong man and wrap him around my finger, he doing the same with me. Just the thought of Victor bringing me to a high over and over again made my skin burn with anticipation and my stomach fill with fire. My Alpha was going to make love to me and once we reached our highest of highs he’d sink his teeth into the base of my neck until I bled. Sure, it sounded a little gruesome and primitive but the simple idea of just how primitive and simple the act was made it that much more powerful to me. Just the idea of an Alpha as strong and handsome as Victor giving me the right to brand him as my own made my chest tighten. 

**We would no longer be Katsuki Yuuri and Victor of Nikiforov.**

**We would be one.**

Whether that meant we would be Katsuki Victor or Nikiforov Yuuri was another situation and conversation for another day but even those little thoughts made me giddy. That’s when I remembered the gift that Georgi and Mila had apparently set in our chest of clothing and essentials. Taking a quick trip down the stairs, I found three chests filled with our belongings placed at the foot of the steps. Opening the one that held mostly my clothes with a bit of Victor’s extras, I found the black box. It was about the size of a shoebox and much heavier than one so I decided to take it upstairs to open on my bed. Throwing it atop my bed, I pulled the lid off of the top to find another box inside but on top of that box was a handwritten note that was barely legible. I knew it had to be Mila’s handwriting because Georgi’s notes on anything were nearly perfect. 

_ Inside this box is a little something from Georgi, Mila, Sara(Mila’s girlfriend who’s in town) and Minami and his boyfriend (Cesar). Each item has a set of instructions so you don’t hurt yourself or Victor. Let us know if they work well since you will be the testers. We won’t sell them if they aren’t to your satisfaction.P ,S, The big bottle is industrial sized so if you need more, you may need to slow down.  _

_ Love You’re Nikirovian Family! _

I stared at the box with dread melting into the air around me. 

This had to be something bad if all of them picked it out. 

I didn’t even want to get started on Minami’s boyfriend or Mila’s girlfriend situation since that was a battle left for another day but this box needed to be opened now before Victor found it. Lifting the lid on the next box, I closed my eyes and reached in. What touched my hand was cold and plastic. Thank all that is alive that there wasn't anything moving inside of the box. Pulling out the cold plastic, I opened my eyes to find a bottle. Turning the label, I read the contents. “Super Mag Scent Stimulating Lubrication.” Pausing for a moment, I reread the label before placing down in front of me. 

**These idiots packed me a sex box.**

Peering back into the box, I found similar items just as remote controlled personal massagers, condoms, scent spray and Heat haze diffuser. Looking at the handwritten instructions for each item, I felt both loved and hated at the same time. 

Embarrassment was pouring into every pore as I threw the lid on top of the box and ran downstairs for a bit of fresh air. Nearly tripping over the chests at the steps, I stopped to grab a pair of clothes. I knew I wanted to shower before Victor returned. Yeah, a shower should straighten my thoughts out. As I opened the chest and pulled my favorite pair of silk pajamas I noticed the little black bag that held the lingerie I had chosen for Victor’s birthday present. Technically, I didn’t have to use it until his next birthday because I bought it for his birthday but knowing that was complete bull, I grabbed the box and brought it with me to the spacious bathroom. Dropping it on the counter, I built up the courage to pull out the outfit. Phichit was right, I didn’t choose the Cami in the end, rather I wasn’t given the choice of comfort. Both Mila and Georgi with their expert opinion bestowed the teddy lingerie as soon as they saw it on the rack. I had tried it on by myself and to my embarrassment, I wasn't able to step foot outside to let them see. According to Georgi, that meant that it was the right choice. 

The material was thinner than most pieces of paper and was made with chantilly lace that almost mimicked the cling of my dance costumes. It was shaped like a bodysuit with a plunge neckline embroidered with flattened black ruffles. In order to accentuate my curves, a thin piece of black silk was clipped in the back. Barely covering my shoulders and tying in a bow around my neck, the teddy made a sight to be seen. Attached to the middle was a pair of loose sleeves that covered from my elbow down to my wrists. The bulge of my manhood was embarrassingly tucked in a premade pouch in the seat of the lingerie. Standing in front of the mirror, I could feel the slight breeze past my butt and send shivers up my exposed back. Accompanying the outfit was a black garter, gel and some eye makeup. Apparently, Georgi found it amusing that I danced with makeup and wrote down simple instructions to follow in order to apply the waterproof mascara and ‘like a tattoo’ eyeshadow. With trembling fingers, I stabbed myself in the eye four times before successfully applying mascara to one eye before moving to the other. Once that was done, I tried to apply the eyeshadow but in my nerves I had done the steps out of order. The gel was the easier part, all it took was a little brush back and a dab of gel and I was done. 

Chucking the pallet into the box the lingerie came in, I stood in front of the mirror to pull the garter up my leg and onto my thigh. It was a wonder Georgi could find a garter that would stay on my thigh, especially with how thick they were. Turning, I examined the roundness of my ass in the mirror. To its own credit, the lingerie accentuated my best parts. My full curves around my waist were a bit subtler with the pulls and tucks of the bodysuit. With the exposed back and plunged neckline it was easy to assume that it was made for a woman but the way I was tucked in the front made me almost look androgynous. The cellulite I had tried to hide over the past few months and the old stretch marks I had earned from rapid weight loss and gain was still there but less of a worry. Hidden below some of the fancy coverings for the bag was a solid box. I quirked an eyebrow as I pulled it open to find a pair of six inch stilettos. Nearly dropping them on the floor, I clutched the white death makers and saw a tiny note on the inside.

 

_ Found out Sarah and you are the same size in stilettos! Don’t break them! It’s a little known fact that Victor has a bit of a foot/leg fetish. If you can rock pointe, you can rock these. P.S. If you break them, that’s six hundred rubles worth of whoop ass coming your way from Princess Sarah of Celestino aka, my future wife. Watch out! _

 

My mind blanked as I stared at the shoes. They were, in fact, pure white and looked like they had only been used to walk around the store they were bought in. As I placed the heel against the side of my foot, I noticed they were definitely my size. All I had to do was step in and try to walk. I padded, barefoot, to the bed in order to slip the shoes on. Surprisingly, they were very comfortable. The insole was made of some kind of foam material and there was a guard near the back opening that kept the shoe from chafing. Standing up was the difficult part. It was a battle between my balance and the pain on my toes. After several attempts and a near broken ankle,I kicked the shoes off and placed them on the nightstand out of harm's reach. In trying to lay down, I fell directly on the box of toys Georgi and Mila gave me. 

“Ow,” I grumbled, rubbing the back of my head before turning to the box. It was intriguing to see there was so much variety in the toys available at Georgi’s shop. When I had gone a few weeks ago, the shop seemed fairly simple but once Georgi explained to me that there was a warehouse somewhere else in Russland that shipped and boxed the goods all over. St. Petersburg always got to try them first. Learning from the locals, I discovered that most every couple or even singles had some type of product from Georgi’s shop in their homes. Stuck at the bottom of the box beside the hundred pack of condoms, the utility sized lube and a red silk scarf was a pill shaped vibrator. The item was around the size of an egg and was red with a two foot long extension cord attached to it. 

The remote that controlled it had three settings. Easy, Medium, and Really Hard. Intrigued only in the slightest, I popped the toy out of it’s packaging and flipped the switch on the end of the remote. At easy, the pill barely vibrated and gave off a bit of heat. With the medium setting it shook enough to blur it’s outer lines and the sheer heat coming off was the same as body heat. As I flicked to the Really Hard setting, I discovered that it vibrated faster but the heat spreading off of it was burning. Just holding the thing made me squirm with excitement. I hadn’t realized I was into toys until I touched one. Squeezing my thighs together as best as I could, I tried to hold myself together until Victor came. Taking a glance over my shoulder, I saw the sun sitting a bit lower in the sky than earlier. 

I had at least two hours before Victor returned. 

A nap would be amazing right now.

Taking a deep breath, I snuggled up to the pillow that Victor laid on, clutching my ringed finger against my face and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA, jk, get ready bitches Tori-Chan is here!!!!!!! LadyAckerman died and made me QUEEN! Get ready hoes!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my little babies for neglecting you like I have! I have been busy with Bellterr my Voltron Klance Au and I had this typed but not edited so I wanted to make sure evrything was all good but here it is!!!!
> 
> LIMON WARNING

“Yuuri! I’m back!”

My eyes burned from sleep and crust had formed around the edges. Rubbing a bit at them, I felt the sting of something falling into my eyes, causing them to burn and water. I abruptly sat up, looking down at my hands to find a bit of makeup on my fingers. Scrubbing at my finger, I realized that I was still dressed in the barely covering lingerie I had brought with me. My legs were covered in goosebumps from the mountain chill leaving the opened, glass door. Moving, to stand, I shuffled over to the doors and shut them, trying to think of what to do next.

I wasn’t one to dress provocatively or even know how to use my body to woo someone. The unfortunate thing was, I did that during my dances. This was different, however, no music to help me and not a single coach to teach me how to do it right. I started to pace as I heard the sound of Victor dropping several bags near the steps and ordering people around. When the door finally shut, my nerves had reached their peak and I was seconds away from stripping out of my clothes. 

“Yuuri? Are you asleep?” Victor shouted, the sound of his footsteps climbing up the stairs. I tried to think of several poses at least or positions that would make me look appeasing but every one I tried, only made me look that much more like a fool. Finally giving up, I flopped on the bed and slid as far back as the bed allowed me. Leaning a head against wall and leaning my hips back against the silken sheets, I let my hands fall to my sides and stared at the door. “Yuuuuuuuuurriiiiiiii! Don’t tell me you fell asleep and didn’t give me my goodnight kiss! You’ll get punished if you don’t-”

I closed my eyes as his footsteps stopped in front of the door.

Not daring to open them, I held my breath as Victor opened the door. The creaking noise made my heart beat hasten but I didn’t opened my eyes. The sound of bags dropping on the floor made me jump and take a peek. Opening one eye, I found Victor standing at the door, his hands emptied and his face blank as he stared at me. My heartbeat thrummed even faster as I saw the look in Victor’s eyes. His usually bright and near clear blue eyes were pitch black, pupils blown wide. Lips pressed firmly in a line, the Prince’s nostrils were flared as he took deep breaths and his chest was heaving a bit too fast. 

“V-Victor? Are you ok-okay?” I asked, moving to sit up a bit more. The instant I moved, Victor’s eyes shot down to my legs, the hungry gaze burning holes through my skin. I tried to pull my legs up to my chest, hiding them away from his hungry gaze but that didn’t stop Victor from gaping. “Um, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were coming back so I can cha-.”

“Don’t,” he demanded, leaning down to pick up the bags. Those eyes never left my skin as he moved to take the bags and place them on the nightstand. I followed his gaze, held in it like a moth to flame. Once he placed the bags down, he came to kneel on the bed just a few feet away from me. Kicking his shoes off of, he crawled to sit beside me with hands clenching the tops of his knees. His bottom lip was held tight in pearly white teeth and a nervous brush of his hand against those pale white locks began to concern me.

“Victor?” I whispered, moving to face him. One of my sleeves ended up moving, a peek of my nipple popping out but I quickly covered it. “You’re looking at me weird.”

“When did you buy this?” He breathed, his voice thick and husky. 

“A-about two weeks ago,” I stumbled, looking everywhere but his face. “I can take it off if you don’t like it, I’m s-sure you just wanted to bond and then do something else but I just assumed that maybe since I bought this for your birthday-”

Suddenly, hot lips burned against the base of my neck as a passionate tide overtook my senses and moans fell from captured lips. Heat started to pool low in my stomach and melt the inside of my thighs, my heart pounding a mile a minute. Tongues battled, spreading sweet saliva between desperate mouths. Releasing me, Victor latched his mouth against my bare neck, a rough tongue slicking deep against my clavicle. I keened, inciting a growl from Victor so deep that it reverberated through the entire room.

I wanted to touch Victor’s face but just as I raised my hand, another came crashing down, pushing wrists roughly against the wall behind me. Slight pain erupted in my wrists but it was ignored as Victor nipped the side of my neck, just beside the area I was bitten only hours ago by some unknown Alpha. The rush of pain and pleasure made every cell come alive. Quivering legs were slowly losing feeling as toes curled with excitement.

“Vic-mh! Victor!”

Victor silenced me with a bold caress of his tongue against mine, the pure taste just like a crisp apple spilling onto my tastebuds. I melted into the touch and reciprocated as best as I could, inexperienced lips wanting more. Swinging his leg over mine, the Prince pinned me beneath him and every thrust of his tongue only tightened his grip on my wrist. Rapid, shallow breaths were the only sounds left in the air was Victor rolled his hips experimentally against mine. Ripples of pleasure thrummed through me as the thin layer of cloth between myself and Victor was more of a cage than attire. Finally taking a moment to breath, Victor pressed his forehead against mine, his hot breath beating against my face. 

“Yuuri,” he inhaled, his lips leaving a peck on my forehead. “I’m ready.”

**Ready.**

**He was finally ready.**

**We were finally ready.**

“I-I-”

“Please tell me you are,” he whispered, releasing my wrist to slide a hand down the V in my lingerie. “I don’t know if I can hold out for much longer while you’re wearing something like this.”

I was speechless.

Nodding my head just once, I felt Victor’s hands slide down my chest, cold and filled with wicked delight. Releasing my wrists, the Prince slid his body down, peppering soft kisses every chance he found. Grabbing hold of my ankles, Victor pulled me onto my back and linked my ankles behind his thighs as he loomed over me with melting desire. Scent burned off of his skin like steam as his wintery smell enveloped me in a warm blanket of comfort and heat. The feel of his thick pants against my bare skin made my thighs shake with anticipation and as he went to setting kisses against my chest, I let my hands wander up his muscled back. Expert lips left butterfly light kisses against my chest and a light tongue flicked at pert nipples covered in chantilly. Teasing the piece of cloth aside, Victor grew a savage smile on swollen lips. Testing the waters, the Alpha blew cold air in a soft sheen over my nipple making me tighten my grip on his shirt.

“Ngh-Victor!”

“These perfect little rose buds are standing up just for me,” he chuckled, grazing a canine against the bud. I hissed at the sudden shock and I could feel the skin rise up with the sudden intrusion. “I wonder if the other reacts just like this?”

Breath held tight in my chest as skin burned red and heat trailed down my spine like a slippery serpent, I begged Victor to spare me.“Vic-ah-Victor, stop messing around!”

“Who said I was messing around?” He hummed, his voice as sultry as the night sky. Hair tussled against his face and eyes darker than the night, Victor’s pale skin and plump lips were inviting me in for more. “I want to discover everything I can about this beautiful body of yours.”

I wanted to discover him and every bit of his body but the pulsing in the deepest part of my stomach and the aching I felt between my legs reminded me that the longer he waited, the less likely I was to last. Slick had already started to flow between my hips and onto the sheets, filling the air with a sickly sweet smell. Victor’s nose flared as he smelled the scent, glancing between my thighs. I clutched them together in embarrassment but Victor smirked, shaking his head.

“No hiding and no secrets, my love,” he whispered, pulling my legs apart and linking them behind his back. Raking dull fingernails against my thigh in sweet, slow motion, Victor pressed his thick hips against the base of my ass. I, unconsciously, rolled my hips back for just a little hint of friction. The man moaned at the feel of our skin touching and I wanted nothing more than to hear that noise again. “Ah-Yuuri.”

“Y-You’re overdressed, d-don’t you-ah, think,” I stammered, pulling at the buttons to explore his back. Victor removed his arms from my side just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and throw it across the room. The view of his bare chest and broad shoulders made the Omega in me scream. Just out of possessiveness, I pressed wet lips against the deep dips and curves of his shoulders, sucking a bright red mark into one of the dips. I pulled back out of embarrassment and tried to not stare at the darkening mark for too long.

“Like what you see?” Victor asked, his eyes baring holes into my face. “Don’t be afraid to stare. I love those lust-filled eyes of yours.”

I blushed as I reached up to the dips in his neck. Sliding fingers up the back, not as gently as I wished, I sucked at his bottom lip, dragging long and slow. With a pop, I released him and pulled him down to drag a wet tongue against the spot. Victor gaped down at me, his mouth slowly beginning to swell. I giggled at his reaction, courage dragging me closer and closer to the feverish touches I was longing for. Braving my fears, I trailed my fingers against a tight abdomen until I reached silver, curled hairs that sat just above a belt and dark pants. The feel of those hairs in my hands ignited a hunger in me that begged for more fuel. 

With trembling fingers and shaking arms, I undid the belt and slid it out of its loops in one smooth motion. Unbuttoning the front and letting it hang open, my eyes followed the deep V that practically pointed down to where I wanted to be connected. My breath turned shallow as I licked my lips, begging for something more. 

“What are you going to do next?” Victor asked, his voice unusually deep and guttural. “What will my little Omega beg for?”

“I-I don’t know why b-but I want to take you in my mouth,” I blurted out. Blood rushed down to my cock at the thought of spreading my lips wide to the feel of Victor in my mouth, a saliva and cum mixture dripping down the sides. Victor inhaled a held breath just beside my neck, a shutter holding deep in his throat.

“Pozhaluysta, sdelay (please do),” he breathed, mouthing at the side of my neck. I stared down at the little bits of space between our aching hips and slid to where my nose was pressed at the bottom of Victor’s waist. His skin covered in gooseflesh and his arms shaking, I lifted my hands up to the elastic band of his dark underwear. Where I sat I could see the bulge of him just at my eye level but with every breath that left my mouth, the bulge twitched and throbbed. “Ah-Yuuri!”

“I-I know,” I mumbled, lifting my lips to kiss at the round tip of the bulge. Something bitter and wet slipped it’s way onto my lips as I leaned forward to mouth at the enlarging muscle, once, twice, three times. The moment my tongue made contact, the muscle twitched, spurring excitement in me and prompting me to mouth more at the excited muscle that would soon connect us.

Pushing Victor over onto his back, I stared down at him, lips clenched between teeth. Victor gazed up at me with wide eyes and parted lips as I climbed onto his hips, pushing my fringe back from my eyes. Seating myself into the dip of his pelvis, I rolled my ass hard and sure as slick pumped out of my hole in a wave. The hardness of Victor’s cock was awe inspiring and as I rutted my hips in one long drag, I moaned louder and louder, unafraid of what noise I was making. Every bit of contact burned into my skin and made me want to push him to the edge. I felt Victor’s hands grab for my waist, nails pinching into the sides of my thighs as I gripped Victor’s shoulders. 

“Yu-ah, Yuuri, I won’t last long if you keep doing this, dorogoy,” he moaned, unconsciously thrusting his hips up against me. I panted with the swell of his cock growing every thrust. Victor reached out, grabbing the sleeves of the lingerie and pulled, tearing the sleeve right off. I stared down at him in surprise as he reached for the other and tugged it off in the same fashion. The sleeves dropped at my wrist and with a flurry of his hands, he tied them together in a knot. “It’s time for me to reward you, detka.” 

Lifting me off of his hips and placing me lightly on my back, Victor reached for the bag he had brought in with him. Pulling out a bottle and placing it by my head, he pointed to my tied hands. “Don’t move those.”

“I can’t make any promises,” I breathed, not sounding as confident as I wished. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss atop my neglected nipples. I shivered at the feel of those expert lips against my throbbing chest. Victor pressed a hand flat against my chest as he pinched and plucked my nipples red. Every pull and pluck sent wild beats down to my aching cock. “Vi-ah! Vitya please!”

“Foreplay is necessary, milaya,” he tsked, leaving my chest to rest. Moving down to my waist, Victor palmed at my half-hard cock. A shuddered scream escaped pressed lips as he continued to palm in slow, unhurried motions. I just wanted to reach down and make him move his hand faster but my Alpha told me not to move and I had to listen because I was good. Boiling heat was pooling in cool streams down the front of my body, the feel of completion just moments away. Sharp inhales and salted tears were a sure sign to the Prince as he immediately stopped to reach for the sleeves of my clothing. Unhooking them by their buttons and slipping the lingerie past my waist, I was left half-naked in his presence. “So beautiful.”

“Victor, please,” I begged, my hips squirming for another touch. My ass was covered in my own slick and I could smell the effect it was having on Victor, all he had to do was take me. “I need you to touch me, Alpha! Please! I need you in me now!”

Victor stared down at my slick soaked thighs and eager lips as I begged for him to fill me up. As if something broke within him, Victor ripped the lingerie off of my body, burning the sides of my skin. I hissed at the violent feel of cool air against my hard cock. The cold sensation didn’t last long as something warm and wet enveloped it, sucking long and hard. 

“Ah! Fuck!”

The young Prince of Nikiforov had his lips wrapped tightly around my cock, lapping up pre-come and slick. The muscle twitched and throbbed with the feeling of his hot, tight mouth sucking deep and pulling me in inch by inch. I tried to speak as best as I could but words failed me as Victor released me to press kisses against the head, a hand cupping the base. My abdomen was so tight and seconds away from release but Victor wrapped two tight fingers around the base. “Vitya!”

“Yes, my love?” 

“I need you! I need it now! I’m so close, Victor, so close!”

“How close, my love?” He whispered, blowing cool air onto my cock. I cried out as the threat to come was so near but stopped deep inside me as Victor tightened his grip. “How much do you want me in you?”

“More than anything!” I screamed, pulling my arms from over my head. I grabbed for the back of Victor’s head, turning it up to look me in the eye. “I want you to be so deep in me that I won’t be able to feel anyone else! I don’t want to walk tomorrow! I need your cock now, Vitya! Now!”

An accomplished smile burned on Victor’s face as he pressed a finger against my hole, pushing in past the knuckle. I flinched at the slight burn of his finger entering me but it slid in so quickly that the pain dissipated and pleasure was all that remained. 

“So wet for me, aren’t you Yuuri?” He whispered, inserting another finger. I tightened a bit at the intrusion but once I saw the bright flash of Victor’s eyes, I relaxed just enough for another to be inserted. “Look, I already have three fingers inside of your tight hole. Do you want more?”

“Vitya!” I cried out as he curled his fingers against a spot that made my eyes shine with stars. Scissoring his fingers again and again he abused the spot with pinpoint accuracy, sending me into a moaning mess. My brain couldn’t focus as he inserted another finger, four fingers deep into me. 

**Somehow, it wasn’t enough.**

I needed to feel him deep inside me and I needed it now. 

“Release me, Victor,” I moaned, saliva spilling out of the sides of my mouth. Victor pulled his fingers out of me, making me keen with the loss before taking slick covered fingers to his lips I immediately pulled Victor’s lips to mine, feeling the taste of myself on his lips. Tongues battling for purchase and lips covered in slick, I found the hem of Victor’s underwear and yanked them down to let his cock hang free in my hands. Victor gasped but quickly lost the breath as I pumped his heavy cock with a flick of my wrist. The hardened muscle grew stiff and thick, nearly too big for me to hold in my hands. The Prince took this opportunity to bury his face in my neck, leaving marks all over my neck and shoulders.

“Y-Yuuri, da-, stop! Stop!” 

I immediately released him as he lifted his head to look at me. His blemish free skin was tinged the color of a sunrise as his heated breaths were causing him to flush more. 

“What? Was I doing it wrong? I’ve never done it before but-”

“I didn’t want to come without you,” he interceded, releasing my own cock. The beautiful tightness in my lower abdomen released just a fraction as we both sat there, hands covered in each other’s precum. “I want us to come together.”

“I-I want that t-too.”

Without an answer, Victor pulled my legs apart, giving him full access to my opening. I could feel slick forming in a flood with the anticipation of being full with Victor’s cock only. With a quick move to align himself with me, Victor gazed at me with a final question. I nodded my head, reaching up to hold onto his shoulders and hooking my ankles around his back. In one motion, he slid the tip in, waiting as I got acclimated to his girth. Breathtakingly aware of the intrusion, my body pulled him in, as if on instinct. Burning, trembling and yearning for more, I gripped Victor’s shoulder and pulled at his hips with my ankles. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Yuuri.”

“I’m not a doll, Victor,” I smiled, rolling my hips forward to pull him in just one more inch. Victor’s face contorted in pleasure at the feel of entering me more became nearly impossible to bear. “I’m an Omega. My body was made for sex.”

“Don’t say that, dorogoy,” he whispered, pushing in further bit by bit. “You’re body wasn’t made for sex. It was made for me to love and to make love to.”

Tears lined the corners of my eyes as Victor pushed in one final time, every inch of him slotted to the hilt inside me. Euphoria filled me from deep inside as he a shallow thrust from Victor locked us together. The fullness I felt made me gasp and as Victor let me get used to him inside me, I found myself reaching down to my raised abdomen, awe tightening my chest.

“I can feel you right here,” I whispered, tears falling in waves. “Deep inside me.”

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice a bit strained from self control.

“I’m perfect,” I smiled, pressing down a bit at the bulge in my stomach. “Absolutely perfect.”

Without a second guess, Victor pulled his hips back just until the tip was all that was inside. In one shuddering motion, he thrust back in, deep and hard. I screamed at the impact, clawing at Victor’s shoulders for purchase. The devastating control of his hips was bringing me closer and closer with every thrust. As his pace quickened, I found myself pushing right back at the same rhythm. Soon we were pounding into each other, the compulsion to push the other further into pleasure, hot and heady.

Incoherent words spilled from my lips as Victor thrust harder, the slick slap of our bodies echoing out into the quiet room. Victor’s breath was shaky as guttural growls and thick grunts assured the pleasure he felt. Nails digging deep into the back of Victor’s neck only made the Alpha thrust faster, driving me closer to a climax with every move. I shouted as the tightness returned to my waist and Victor bucked deeper with every push and pull. We were both so close and I could see the stars ahead of us but suddenly, Victor stopped.

My breath was kicked out of my lungs as Victor reached beside me to grab the bottle he had taken out before. Depositing it closer to our bodies, Victor pressed a nose against the gland in my neck. Biting down on the gland, the Prince was rewarded with my scent pouring into his mouth. I moaned as he lapped it up, swallowing the scent in his mouth.

“ **Bite my gland** ,” he breathed, his lips glistening with my scent. I blushed as I reached up to nip at his gland, filling my own mouth with his scent. The woodsy, cool scent manifested the same taste as I pulled away. Victor smiled at my appearance, leaning down to press a kiss against my lips. With a sad look on his face, he said. “This is going to hurt, detka.”

“I know,” I whispered, licking my lips. The taste of his scent reassured me that this was what I wanted, what I had always wanted. This bond that would never break us apart was going to last us forever. In this moment, we would become one and it was only fit that it would hurt just like the journey. “I’m ready.”

The Prince nodded, leaning down to press his nose against my gland. With an inhale and a deep growl from within, Victor opened his mouth and bit down hard enough to bleed. I tried not to cry at the feel of his teeth in my skin but a whimper found an escape. Victor continued to bite, making sure to clench deep enough to leave a scar. Releasing me, he lifted his head, blood covering his lips. He licked it off, turning to bear his neck to me. “Your turn, .”

I trembled a bit at the thought of biting him hard enough to bleed. Every part of me didn’t want to hurt him in any way. Just the thought of us having to disconnect from one another both physically and emotionally made me worry. “It’s okay, my love. I did the same to you.”

“I don’t like hurting you,” I cried, tears falling again.

“This is what’s going to bind us forever,” he smiled. Raising his hand to show off his ring on his right hand, Victor chuckled. “This is enough for me but I want everyone to know that I’m yours. I don’t want a single person to think that we aren’t one. Bond me, Yuuri. Make me your own.”

I wiped the tears from my eyes and pressed a kiss against Victor’s cheek. Tilting his head to the side, I pressed my nose against his gland, breathing in the warm and comforting scent. Opening my mouth, I pressed my teeth against his unblemished neck and bit down softly. I felt Victor inhale but with the reassurance of his exhale, I bit harder. The copper taste of his blood mixed with the earthy taste of his scent, filled my lips. I whimpered at the beautiful mix of Victor in my mouth, my hips rolling with the pleasure. Biting down a bit harder, I relished the taste before relieving the pressure. As I pulled back to lick my lips, I saw the shape of my bite forever cut into the side of his neck directly on top of his gland. My lips quivered at the sight, knowing that he would forever bear this brand.

“I love you,” he whispered, the sound barely reaching my ears.

Reaching a hand up to touch Victor’s cheek, I felt the words pour out of me as if the walls of my heart had broken. **“I love you, Victor.”** Victor’s eyes opened wide as he stared down at me. Laughing and pushing the silver fringe from his face, I repeated what I said. “ **I love you, Victor. I love you. Damn, I love you so much!** ”

“I love you too, Detka,” he grinned, tears filling his eyes as he captured my lips in his. Giggles spread through our bodies as we kissed and cried. The emotion sparked want between the both of us, our mouths dancing deeper against one another, filling our bodies with each others warmth. Holding his sweet lips against mine and feel the hum of his body pressed against mine. “I love you more than you could ever know.”

Back spread against the sheet, eyes half-lidded with the bliss of Victor filling me inside, I could only feel heaven surrounding me. It was like he was in every portion of my body, every cell, every synapse. The feel of him burning through me was making me more and more aroused, more aware of Victor’s presence. Dazed and slightly overjoyed, I didn’t realize that Victor had pulled himself out halfway before plunging back in deep and hard. I was left breathless as Victor’s tip scrubbed against a spot that made me melt. Compulsion took over as the feeling of our skin, hot and sweaty, burned deeper and deeper. The constant rutting our bodies into each other slow and deep was making our minds melt into each other.

“Ah! Vic-Victor! Harder! I’m so close!”

Somehow, I knew with just a single thought that he was close and he somehow knew just the same about me. We were both so close to the end and as Victor slammed in one final time, he emptied himself deep and warm inside, filling me enough to make my mind blank. Seconds later, I came as well, spilling warm seed against my chest and over Victor’s stomach. Victor pulled out in one slick motion before falling to lay by my side, his breath sporadic but already slowing down. I couldn’t control my breathing as I tried to calm down, boneless limbs spread out like a gutted fish and body shivering from the shock. Every nerve in my body was thrumming with excitement and the feel of Victor’s cum and my slick leaking out of me feel free.

I crept my fingers down to touch Victor’s hand, trying to link our fingers together with the small bit of energy I had left. The cold metal of his ring was a comfort against my hand as the ache of my hips and the burn around my neck finally came to fruition. I hissed as the ache turned into a throb and the burn joined in. Turning as best as I could onto my side, I gasped at the soreness in my lower hips and abdomen.

“I’m sorry,” Victor whispered, sitting up to help me lay on my stomach. I was careful to lift my hips up just enough to let my flaccid penis lay comfortably. I could feel the cum and slick begin to cool, flaking and caking up at the rump of my ass. “Let me go get you a towel.” Victor stood, placing himself back into his pants and leaving to the bathroom. 

**We bonded.**

In every bit of me, flowing through my body and pouring out from my skin was Victor. Every right and bit of him was mine and just the same applied to him. I was Victor’s mate, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Even though our future seemed so bleak and filled with hardship, I could feel the confidence he had in our future. He knew with all of his being that we would live together for years to come.

I believed as well.

I could see us living happily in the Nikirovian Palace with our children running around free. We would vacation to Nippon so they could see their grandparents and their aunt. My mind could picture the nights that we spend at the onsen or the countries we would visit after we officially wed. All of the promises he had given me just the night before were all true in his mind. He never lied to me about how much he loved me. Through the bond I could feel his heart filling with excitement over what we were meant to do with each other. 

Victor was meant to love me.

I was meant to love him. 

No matter what happened between us and no matter what anyone said, we were together. 

**Forever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I worked really hard on it and I wanted to make sure that every detail was perfect and set the right way. I hope I did wellllll.
> 
>  
> 
> Tori-Chan: VICTORY FOR MY SMUTTY YUURI AND VICTOR LOVERS!!!!!  
> LA: Shut up you noob, this was hard as shit to make.  
> TC: But you loved it.  
> LA: Fuck you!


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dissapointment

Victor returned with a towel to clean up all of the cum and slick from between my legs and on my stomach. He had, apparently, cleaned himself while he was gone and was now sitting cross legged in front of me, his hand running through his locks. I laid the towel across my lap as I tried to sit up as comfortably as possible, Victor staring at me in concern. The bottle that Victor held next to us was bonding protection creme. The white cream was created to lessen the pain of bonding marks and help it heal properly. As I sat in front of Victor, we dabbed towels at the caked blood and, as delicately as we could muster, dressed the markings. Once we were done, Victor insisted on a bath.

“But I don’t want to take a bath now! I just want to sleep,” I whined, tilting my head to the side. I drowsily threw my towel at Victor to fend him off but he quickly linked his arms under my knees and armpits, lifting me up. “Victor!”

“We need to get the cum out of you,” he chuckled, his eyes a bit hooded. “Unless you want it leaking out while we sleep or maybe you want it to stay in you until you go through heat.”

My face burned as I shook my head, looking as far away from Victor’s face as possible. Victor set me down as gently as he could in the clawfoot tub, moving to turn the cool water on. I reached for a bottle of bubble bath liquid, pouring the entire bottle into the tub. The sight of the bubbles filled me with glee as I played with the water to create more. Victor stripped his pants and underwear off to join me in the tub, sliding in right behind me. I was still a little self aware about our nakedness but it was such a familiar feeling that it made me smile and entangle a leg around his.

“This is just like after my heat,” I chuckled, reaching for Victor’s hands. He slid his fingers through mine as he pressed soap into my hair, massaging the ends.

“Almost the same, I guess,” he replied. “This time, though, I got to devour you instead of waiting and watching..”

“I don’t feel devoured,” I joked, wiggling my hips a bit but that only made Victor growl. I shivered at the feel of his chest pressed to my back and his arms on my body. “I was just j-joking, Vitya.”

Victor preened with acceptance as he ran his hands up my thighs in a soft and tender sort of way. I was still a bit sensitive but, thankfully, I was able to hold in my moan. “Good. I live to please my Omega.”

My Omega.

I could feel my heart skip a beat at the way he said it.

“You like it when I call you mine,” he smirked, pressing a kiss against the back of my head. I turned to face him, hands pressed against his chest.

“Of course,” I replied, sliding my hands up his shoulders. “I used to think that being an Omega was a curse but now, I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

“Why?” He asked, blue eyes staring down at me with love. “Not that I want you to feel like that, zvezda, but this is the first time you’ve ever told me this to my face.”

“Hm,” I sighed, leaning the side of my face on his chest. “I guess it’s because it means I was able to find you.” I smiled up at him, holding his gaze for a moment. “If I wasn’t an Omega, I’d be sitting in Nippon thinking about how lonely I was. If I weren’t an Omega, I could never dream of having children with you or even learning about a dance that enchanted you.”

Pressing a soft kiss against Victor’s bandaged bond mark, I wrapped my arms around Victor’s shoulders and pressed my chest tight against his. His arms soon followed as he pulled me closer. “This world was so lonely without you in it. I always felt like I had to protect everyone else and worry about how everyone that supported me but now, I have you.”

“You do have me,” he whispered, cradling the back of my head. “You will always have me.”

“I finally have someone that loves me, not only because I’m an Omega but because I’m Katsuki Yuuri.” I pressed my face into the soap soaked skin of my mate, huddling as close as possible in the comfortable tub. He buried all of my emotion and every bit of my sadness within this beautiful chest and in those radiant eyes was the power that I needed to fight anything. 

We would get past this.

We would fight King JJ and the future that seemed so dim and sad. 

One Alpha and One Omega bonded forever could defeat any destiny set before them.

  
  


Somehow, we had fallen asleep after our bath and woken in the middle of night craving something salty and savory. Victor couldn’t cook if his life depended on it and I was able to make things that were edible but was a bit out of practice, so we nibbled on the marinated meat that Mrs. De La Iglesia left for us. 

“Vkusno!” Victor smiled, his mouth covered in the marinade. “What is this?”

“On the note, it says Churrasco,” I hummed, stuffing the last cut piece into my mouth before taking a napkin to clean his mouth. “You know, for a Prince, you have horrible table manners.”

“Well, my Papa never let my Mother yell at me about my table manners,” Victor mused, guzzling down a glass of wine. “I always ate properly in front of strangers but when it came to eating around people I was comfortable with,my manners would slip.”

“So, I assume, I’m a comfortable person to you?” I chuckled, moving the plates to the empty sink.

“I’d hope so,” he smirked, folding his hands under his chin and looking at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “We did just have sex and the marks you left on my-”

“Okay, okay,” I blushed, waving my hand in front of me. “That doesn’t make it okay for you to talk about it out loud.”

“What? That my smoking hot Omega mate just gave me the best sex of my life?” He commented, making me blush even harder. As I tried to reach over the counter to cover his mouth, he chuckled and continued. “Or the fact that I was literally about to come the moment he pressed those vibrant red lips against my swelling manhood. Or maybe I should talk about the time you gave me the hardest blue balls when you sunk that luscious body into lake as if you didn’t know I was watching.”

“You were watching?” I asked, stopping my struggle to silence him.

“Wait, you didn’t know?” He retorted, moving to lean against the counter beside me. “I thought you knew exactly what you were doing. Everyone said that you knew I was coming to the lake to bathe and that you wanted to speak to me.”

“Those idiots set me up,” I muttered, crossing my arms. Victor chuckled as he wrapped an arm over my shoulders and tugged me closer. “That’s why you were so heated when I returned to my tent.”

“You practically called for me when you danced in front of the fire,” he added, pressing a kiss against my forehead. “I thought you wanted me to visit you.”

I stood there dumbfounded.

Was I really that much of a tease or was Victor taking the queues a little too literal? I knew that Victor was a bit of a flirt but was he trying to say that he thought I was coming onto him from the moment we first laid camp?

“What about the banquet? Did you think I was coming onto you?”

He pondered his response slowly before answering. “No. I thought I had scared the little Omega I had finally gotten interested in.”

“Was it because I was a rare Male Omega that you finally decided you wanted to bond with me?”

“Oh, no, Detka!” He hurried, moving to stand in front of me. There was worry in his eyes and I could see that his shoulders had begun to slump. “I wanted to bond with you because I love you! I wanted everyone to know that we were together until the end!”

I started to giggle as the worry and confusion settled into his face. He stared at me weirdly before he chuckled along with me. “I was only curious, Victor. I know you didn’t have a mean thought around it.”

“Good,” he sighed, interlocking our fingers together. “Now that we are bonded, there can be no secrets between us. Only a happy and bright future ahead!” 

I nodded my head as I thought about the only secret I had that Victor didn’t know about. The one tiny detail that seemed minor to Phichit but was major for Victor. 

**It was only a matter of time before I would have to tell him.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a cute chap just for you special ones before we get into the legit bone grating shit.
> 
> BTW I love you guys but I only got like four comments on the smut chapter and I worked HELLA hard on that. I need a little info! Was it good or was it sloppy? Was it horrible and tasteless or perfectly on point! this was hard as shit dude!


	54. Chapter 54: Emmett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late add but it's beeeeen crazyyyy for me this past week especially with my Bellterr story since it is a whole nother mental area soo

Jessie Wallace was furious.

It was rare for us to see any emotion coming from the Alpha but it was quite entertaining to see him throwing stones and slamming metal plates against the surrounding trees. Not once but twice he’s spit into the fire pit, nearly killing the fire and grossing me out more and more. Sure, we could use the lanterns but after working so hard on the original fire, why would we do it again? The idiot had already kicked a stake off of his tent and nearly scared his horse half to death with the growl of frustration he gave earlier. That same growl scared every deer, boar, rabbit and squirrel out of our vicinity so we had to eat rations for dinner. He didn’t say much as he had his tantrum but that didn’t stop me from asking.

“What’s got the big bad Alpha’s thong twisted up his ass?”

“Emmett,” Eliza huffed, patting me on my shoulder. 

“What? He literally came back from his patrol of St. Petersburg, told us to get on horseback and made us ride for ten hours,” I groaned, leaning against a rock. “We finally stop and he just has a tantrum. I need an explanation.”

Jessie mumbled something unintelligible to my comment, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What? Stop grumbling and answer!”

“They’ve taken him away,” he snapped, his shoulders tight and his hands clenched tight.

“Okay?”

“I had finally got my hands on the Omega and they take him away from me, hiding him from my sight,” he grumbled. Turning to us with dark piercing eyes and teeth gnarled in a nasty grin, he continued. “I was moments away from biting down deep into that flesh of his-”

“We weren’t allowed to mark him,” Eliza retorted, a dangerous look in her eyes but as I glanced over to her, she immediately calmed down a bit. “We were told to just capture him and bring him back to the King.”

“I have plans with which touching is required,” Jessie answered, walking to his bag. Pulling out a small pouch of herbs, he said. “These handmade herbs should knock him out long enough for the process to be assured.”

“Drugging him to take him to the King is a good idea but I doubt you're using it for that,” I responded, quirking a brow at his choice. “And it seems like such a boring way to go about capturing him.”

“Do I hear a tinge of disappointment in your voice, Emmett?” Jessie asked, his face showing amusement. “I’m sure that Eliza, being the tight lipped women she is, disagrees with my method of capture but with the excitement in the chase, I’d assumed, you would agree.”

I studied the man with a keen eye I had grown over the years, one of my more helpful qualities. Most of my targets believed that I was amused with the chase and the initial fight was what made me continue to bounty hunt. Jessie had the same idea of me, I was sure. Eliza, however, knew exactly which type of man I was. 

Yes, I never let a target get out of my reach but I wasn’t one to mess with the rules set aside by me for me.

**I never killed without a threat on my life.**

**I never raped someone, though some Bounty Hunters found sport in it.**

**I didn’t take prizes. Payment was more than enough.**

**I didn’t kill children and neither did Eliza.**

The few things that I didn’t do Eliza did for me aside from rape. It didn’t matter, man or woman, mother or father, if it was necessary she did it. The idea to kill Jessie had come to mind many times but we knew that we wouldn’t be able to stop him alone. Two Betas were strong but if an Alpha was determined enough, he could kill one of us with instinct alone and we didn’t want to take that chance. When push came to shove, we’d stop him right before he got to Katsuki Yuuri. Once we neared, enough guards and servants would be around to stop him.

“I’m not disappointed,” I chuckled, trying to put a sly smile on my face. “Rather, I’m not sure if you can take this all the way with how close you are to the situation.”

“How close I am?” He responded, his voice a bit slow. “I don’t follow.”

“What my brother is trying to say is,” Eliza intervened, her eyes dull and bored. “We have dealt with situations like this and seen conviction that troubles us in our mission.”

“You have no need to fear,” Jessie smiled, his lips curled in a sultry sort of way. It didn’t faze Eliza but had she been a different person, it may have. I feigned the fall perfectly, tilting my head and looking at him over the flame. That seemed to reassure him enough to laugh.

“I have never feared you,” Eliza responded. “And never will.”

Tension builded in the small space between us as Eliza and Jessie stared each other down. I watched with a bit of interest as the small Female Beta and much larger Male Alpha squared off. Letting it last at least a few minutes, I stood, grabbing the attention of both Jessie and Eliza, winking in Jessie’s direction, I walked to my tent, pushing the flap over. “Seeing as the tension’s sucking out all of the good air and fun, I’m going to go to sleep. Good Night.”

“Good Night, Emmett,” the Alpha grinned, waving a carefree hand my way. I waved back, signaling my sister to go to sleep as well. Eliza stood, silently walking to her tent and closing the flap. I waited until she was inside before entering my own. I turned on a simple match lit lantern with a glass cover, just beside the blankets inside my tent. Waiting until the glow of the fire was dashed out, I feigned sleep until the sound of the zipper on my tent made me open my eyes. “It seems I woke you. I apologize.”

“No need,” I yawned, rubbing at my eyes for emphasis.”Do you have something to speak to me about?”

“Actually, I do,” he said. “May I come in?”

I nodded, moving to the farther side of the tent, moving blankets with me. Just beneath the pillow at the farther side of my tent was a blade sharp enough to cut through a jugular in one flick of the wrist. Sure, I was testing the waters and seeing what could come from teasing the Alpha but that didn’t mean I was going to take a chance when it came to my life. “What’s on your mind?”

**“You.”**

I turned my head to the side, looking at him strangely. That was a bit unexpected and at least a little unnerving. The last thing I needed was for this Alpha to imprint on me. His fixation with Katsuki Yuuri would bring us safely within distance of the Prince and his forces. I didn’t need the weight of his gaze on me to add to the stress. “What do you mean?”

“You ask a lot of questions don’t you,” Jessie smirked, probably his most award winning grin. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m fixated on you but it all has to do with the likeness I see in you. In both of us.”

I opened my mouth to ask another question but stopped myself as he continued.

“Just a few years ago, I found amusement in the chase as well,” he chuckled, playing with the ends of my blanket. “It was so entertaining to watch an Alpha beg for his freedom or am Omega offer his body to you in order to leave in peace but once I had my fill of virgin Omegas and the blood of those who tried to stop me, I grew bored and tired. It all occurred in one night and that very night I yearned for excitement was the night I met Yuuri.”

He had gone through Omegas and killed long before he met Yuuri. That was a fact that didn’t make me any happier to learn

“Yuuri was so pure and innocent,” he whispered, looking at my face for reactions. “He didn’t know a thing about being an Omega or learning about the power his body had over others. It was so entertaining to watch him fall into my hands like putty for me to mold.” Looking down to his hands, he clenched his calloused fingers into his palm, brown eyes burning for just a moment. “But right when I tell him the answer he’s been looking for, he looks at me like all the trust he laid in my teachings was wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

Jessie burst into laughter, startling me enough to clench the knife beneath my blankets. Finally calming down, he continued. “It seems I haven’t taught you anything either.”

“Than explain what I seem to have lost,” I replied, trying to keep the sly lilt in my voice. “I want to learn.”

“Omegas are nothing but sex objects,” he commented, his voice biting down the word Omega. “Their bodies are designed to give their partner's pleasure unimaginable. Their first time is to teach them the power you have over them but if you don’t have a relationship built on trust, fear or power, the Omegas body won’t respond properly.”

“So you wished to have sex with him. Katsuki Yuuri,” I muttered, leaning forward. 

“Oh, I was going to do so much more to him than just have sex,” he grinned darkly. “But he misunderstood what I told him. Now, I’m trying to teach him what he missed and retrain him into what he’s supposed to be.”

“You want him to understand you,” I said, looking down at his hands. “That’s very human of you.”

“Do I seem that inhuman to you?”

“Not all the time,” I giggled, trying to put the Alpha at ease but I found it hard to gauge the man. His scent didn’t allow any information and as I tried to get him to see the challenge in me in order to gain trust, he seemed to laugh at me. “But that’s an endearing quality in a real Alpha.”

Jessie stared at me for a moment, his eyes lidded low and his nose flared slightly. “Do you wished to be devoured, Emmett? By a real Alpha?”

My eyes flashed open as I clenched the knife in my lap nearly to the point of hurting. This man was falling to easily into my trap! I was certain he understood that I was lightly flirting with him but the speed in which he caught onto the bait was dishearteningly fast. I laughed lightly, pulling my lower lip into my mouth. “I don’t think we know each other well enough to talk about devouring, now do we Jessie.”

He peered at me just a moment longer before a smile grew on his face. “I’m glad you aren’t so easy to attain, Emmett. It would make your taste so bland.”

I didn’t ask him what he meant as he went to stand, his hands tucked away in his pocket. Bowing his head down, he bid me ‘Good Night’ and zipped the flap behind him. I waited patiently until I heard the sound of him entering his own tent before I released the knife in my hand. 

It never ceased to amaze me how much information Bounty Hunters gave up once they felt like they were being flirted with or treated different from other people. Especially when it was a young Beta who’s sister seemed unsociable and he himself was a bit on the wild side. I had played this trick many times on overconfident Alphas and scared Omegas. Each second genderer seemed to think Betas weren’t on a side when it came to Alphas and Omegas but it was the exact opposite. 

We were on a side and it was the Betas side.

Laying down against the soft pillows and cool blankets, I felt the desire to fall asleep envelope me quickly. Its faint whisper was something unlike any other as the blade slipped from my fingers and I fell fast asleep.

  
  


“...Emmett! Emmett! Wake the hell up! We’ve got a problem!”

“Ten more minutes Eliza,” I groaned, pushing her hands away from my face. I felt and heard the painful slap against my face, jerking myself up. Looking up, I found my twin standing under the night sky, raven locks covering her worried face. “What! What could be so damn important in the middle of the night that you had to wake me up for, Liz!”

“It’s not the middle of the night,” she hissed, kneeling down in front of me. I looked at her like the idiot she seemed right now. She shook her head, pointing to the sky behind us. “It’s been two days.”

“No way,” I huffed, looking down at the blankets beneath me. “I had just fallen asleep a few seconds ago. I’m sure!”

“The fire is covered in water and our horses were dehydrated, I checked their tongues and they’re drier than the desert.”

“Then we need to hurry up and pack,” I retorted, scrambling to put things in bags and moving blankets but Eliza grabbed my arm. “What now?”

“It’s about Jessie-”

“Oh, go wake him up, we need to leave yesterday or we’ll lose Katsuki Yuuri’s scent!”

“I would wake him up if he was here,” Eliza grumbled, moving the flap in order to show me the empty space by my tent. It was covered in mud and smelled unearthed for hours, fresh algae growing in divots. I stared blankly at the empty space, trying to understand what was happening. “He’s gone, Emmett. We lost him.”

The bastard had drugged us somehow. 

Two trained Bounty Hunters known for their tracking skills and hyper awareness. Bounty Hunting Twins that had NEVER lost their targets and always succeeded in bringing success to the Kazakh crown. I tried to pick up his scent in the air but to no avail and as I searched for Yuuri’s I found the rain had drowned it out as well. 

**We had been utterly defeated.**

**And Jessie Wallace was at large.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP  
> I have a need for this story to be shared all over social media especially since it's a few days after Yuri on Ice!!! debuted so if you can without feeling uncomfortable or forced, share my story with the masses so more and more people can read my junk loll


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY WEEK YURI ON ICE!!!

The past three days had been magical for Victor and I.

We had learned so much about our bond over the past few days that it was a miracle we got anything else done. Our bond grew stronger every day, the abilities endless. We learned that our bond allowed us to understand each other's feelings more than we could have before. If Victor was feeling especially unsure, I could instantly feel it and try to comfort him. The longer we held onto each other, the warmer our chests burned and skin tingled. It was rare for us to be away from each other over the past few days since we loved the feeling we got when we touched one another. It made me nervous how much PDA we shared but it wasn’t a surprise to those who congratulated us for our recent bond. Yakov even approved when he saw us this morning. He did blush a bit though, when he learned what the process was from Victor. Another thing we learned was that when we spent time away from one another, the special feelings we had just gained would disappear. That scared Victor too much, causing him to hold onto my hand as long as he could and when that seemed impossible, he’s drape a hand over my shoulder.

That also made the time we spent alone, even more intimate.

I was new to this sexual relationship between the two of us and it seemed like every moment he had, he tried to initiate something. Sometimes it was making out on the kitchen counters or dry humping at the front of the door before we walked to the frozen lake. What I had wished for had come true and it was becoming a lot more than I could handle. Surely Victor would slow down a bit, right?

**Right?**

**My hips couldn’t take much more.**

By the time Victor finally let the world see me, Yurio had brought his friend, Prince Otabek. Our bonding had made the little Alpha speechless.

“T-T-T-Pig and t-t-the B-Bastard Pr-Prince, Beka? What’s going on?” 

“They seemed to have bonded, Yura,” Prince Otabek said, a small smile on his face. This was the first time I had met the young man in person and apparently, he was running the country of Kazakh at the young age of eighteen. He and Yurio had been friends since figure skating training years ago. Apparently, Otabek fell for the soldier-like eyes Yurio had while training and strived to reach that amount of vigor in his own training. “Congratulations from the both of us.”

“Thank you,” I smiled, reaching to pat the top of Yurio’s head. Surprisingly, the blond didn’t kick me. Instead, his face bloomed red as he stared at our bandaged necks.

“If you don’t mind me asking, since Yura seems too afraid to, can you show us your marks? I think he wants to see if you are alright.”

“Hey! Don’t put words in my mouth, Beka!” Yurio shouted, ears fuming but as he looked back to Victor and I, he muttered. “But I do want to see them, the marks.”

“Oh, of course!” Victor smiled, pulling the bandage loose to expose my bite marks on his gland. It wasn’t as red as it had been the first day and wouldn’t scab like other scars. It seemed more like a beautiful tattoo on his pale skin than anything else. “Isn’t it beautiful! My Yuuri did such a good job.”

“It is,” the Prince chuckled, nodding his head. Turning to me, he raised an eyebrow.

“Yuuri! Show off mine!”

“Oh, sorry,” I blushed, pulling the bandage. The cool air against Victor’s mark sent shivers down my spine and through my nerves as I showed it off. Yurio reached a shaking hand up to my neck, careful not to scare me. As he pressed a finger against the healing mark, I felt his nail press gently to a deeper cavern. “It’s okay, Yurio. It doesn’t hurt. Not anymore.”

“I know,” he grumbled, retracting his finger. “It better not have hurt or I would have killed the Prince.”

“Yurio, I’d never hurt my Yuuri,” Victor smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss against my mark. I pushed his face away, covering the mark quickly out of embarrassment. Victor laughed, kissing my forehead instead. “Now, when will you and Beka be sharing marks?”

In that moment, I had never seen Yurio and poor Beka look as red as this. I scolded Victor for messing with the pair but as he babbled about our shared rings and the time I had told him I loved him, I noticed the people of Weston were putting up decorations. I hadn’t heard that there would be a party or festival in the town so it was a bit unnerving thinking that Victor might have created a party to celebrate our bonding.

“....and that’s when Yuuri told me he loved me! Right when he was about to share his body with me, physically and emotionally!”

“Victor!” I gasped, giving him a grave look. “Don’t tell everyone about our bonding experience. It’s supposed to be a personal moment!”

“But it’s fine! Everyone will know you’re mine,” he grinned, nuzzling his nose against mine as those heart shaped lips made me surrender. Huffing, I leaned forward to press my cheek against Victor’s.

“Do you not want me to touch you for the rest of our vacation?” I whispered, allowing my lips to touch his ears. “Think of all of the naughty things you’ll miss because you blurted out all of our secrets.”

“Yuuri,” Victor whined, reaching up to tug me closer to him. “Why can’t we go now?”

“I didn’t say we could leave,” I chuckled, my voice hushed and low. “Remember, you have to listen to the rules.”

That’s when the cough of our companions echoed beside us. I glanced at the pair of youngsters, Otabek’s face fairly pale and Yurio’s face red, his hair standing on edge. “You nasty ass bastards! Let’s go Beka!” Grabbing the Prince’s hands, he strutted off before turning to say something else. “And I was worried about you Yuuri.”

“Yurio-”

“NO!” 

“We will see you later, Prince Victor and Katsuki Yuuri,” Otabek shouted back, Yurio pulling him far away from us. Victor waved nonchalantly before turning to me. Gripping my hand in his, we walked through the town, arms swinging beside one another. Reaching Weston Hall, we walked inside to find Phichit standing next to three young men. Each were dressed in comfortable clothing, jeans and a shirt, but in their hands were different costumes. 

“Yuuri! You finally show your face to the outside world!” Phichit shouted, walking over to us. “Yuuri, are you too embarrassed to show your marks yet? Shame!”

“I-I’m not embarrassed,” I blurted, stomping my foot. Victor chuckled at me before clenching my hand a little tighter. “They have to heal well or they’ll get infected.”

“Is this the Yuuri who’s living in my old house?” One of the young men asked, his brown hair long and parted down the middle. He was a tanned Beta, his eyes a mild brown and his stature a few inches taller than me. He was holding the hand of another Beta with light brown hair and soft, yellow-toned skin that shined bright. His doe-like brown eyes and small frame reminded me of a cute little mouse. “Hello! My name is Leo De La Iglesia and this is my boyfriend Guang Hong Ji.”

“Nice to meet you,” I smiled, bowing my head in respect.

“This is Suengie,” Phichit smiled, cuddling up to the Alpha beside him. The Alpha blushed through pale skin and dark features. He was a few inches taller than Phichit but with the way he hid himself into Phichit made the grown man look adorably small. 

“It’s Sueng-Gil Lee,” he replied, his voice soft and soothing. “Only Phichit calls me Suengie.”

“You three are the children of the heads then,” Victor replied with a wave of his hand. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.

“That we are,” Leo smiled, wrapping a warm arm around Guang Hong. “It’s going to be a cold night tonight so we planned on coming your way to bring some blankets but you seem to have caught us before we were able to get them.”

“And the festival is tonight to celebrate the start of Winter in Weston,” Seung-Gil added.

“It’s going to be an amazing festival and you get to dress up in your countries traditional garb,” Phichit squealed, pointing to the costumes in the triplets hands. “Nearly every person in Weston is from a different continent! I’ve already found Thai clothing for me and Suengie has his Soko clothing. Leo and Guang-Hong had their clothes from other festivals and Victor has his garb in the chests so it’s only you who’s missing clothes.”

“Oh, yeah,” I muttered, nibbling on a nail. “I doubt anyone here is from Nippon. Nipponese people don’t really travel and stay away from home long.”

“I’m sure we can find something,” he retorted, grabbing my shoulder. “Now let go of your mate long enough for us to go shopping and for him to go meet Yakov. Apparently, he had something important to tell you so he headed to the house.”

“But-”

“It’s fine, Yuuri,” Victor smiled, giving me a quick peck. “I’ll see you tonight.”

I nodded sadly as Victor went to walking to our vacation home. With that Phichit interlocked arms with Seung-Gil and I before nodding for Leo and Guang-Hong to follow. 

  
  


After seven hours of running back and forth from one end of Weston to the other, we were finally able to find a yukata that would fit me and had Phichit level approval. It was a beautiful blue yukata with a basic black obi and simple geta that didn’t hurt my feet. Some parts of the Yukata were a little big, like the sleeves and inner pockets but I didn’t mind as long as it lasted tonight. Once I was fitted in the Yukata and my Obi was tied, the others dressed in their outfits as well. Leo’s outfit consisted of a yellow suit with orange trim and golden accents, his hair pulled back with a soft headband. Guang-Hong’s outfit was apparently called a changshan which was like a fairly simple buttoned down with special silk and specific buttons that was accordance with the Chinese people. Seung-Gil’s outfit was made just as special, seeing as he was from Soko. His costume was known as a Hanbok and it had special pieces with a headpiece and all but with one look from Phichit, he pulled it off and left it at the store to get later. Phichit, with all of his glitz and glam, had his traditional Thai attire in his favorite color, red. The sleeves were a bit wider than his thin wrists and every detail was created with gold and white. To add the little bit of flair he wanted, Phichit found all of us matching paper umbrellas that made us look like a group. I found one that would make Victor grin since it was painted with all sorts of dogs and even one that looked like Makka. I knew that he missed our little puppy, especially when he woke up in the morning and found that there were only two creatures in the bed instead of three. 

Once we finished and Phichit added glitter and makeup to all of our faces, we ventured out into the bustling streets where paper lanterns, food stands and fireworks lit the sky. Weston knew how to celebrate Winter well. Every food stand held traditional and not so traditional food and wares that people passing by seemed to gobble up. There were a few places with traditional squid dishes from Nippon and spicy curry from Thai. Sweet cakes from Soko and tart fruit from the States and China. While we ventured through the tiny stores and small shops, I found Victor and Yakov sitting at a bread shop where pancakes from all countries were being made. Victor was dressed in his favorite Nikirovian jacket that said Nikiforov in red on the white surface. He wore sinfully tight black pants and his crown was slightly tilted on his head, telling me he dressed himself. 

“Yuuri! Come try these!” Victor shouted, trying to hand me a pancake. “This is the best Russland Pancake I’ve had outside of Russland!” The pancake he was handing me was as thin as paper and covered in powdered sugar and fruit. I cut myself a piece, nibbling and swallowing the delicious bite, I smiled. 

“These are so different than Nipponese ones,” I smiled, licking my lips.

“A stack of Nipponese pancakes please,” Yakov asked the man at the stand.  In moments, the fluffy, wobbling pancakes were stacked in front of us and they made my mouth water. Stealing the first bite, I savored the creamy texture and the semi-sweet honey syrup on top of them. 

“Oishii!” I gasped, digging in for another bite. “These take me back!”

Victor took a bite as well, his eyes filling with hearts. “These are amazing! Better than Russland ones for sure!”

“Phichit why don’t you have some-” I began to say but as I turned I noticed the four had left. Shrugging my shoulders, I sat next to Victor, finishing up the pancakes. Once we finished, Yakov insisted he pay and gave us some spending money, a gift for our bonding. Once he was done, he bid us Goodbye and said he’d see us in the morning. 

Victor and I stood there, glancing at each other.

This was the first time in nearly a month that Victor and I had been outside together without a guard or friend right beside us. Victor slipped his hand in mine as he tugged us to a more private area of the festival where trees and comfortable benches were the only things around us. Sitting down, we sat in silence, the sounds of crickets and the smell of dew filled the air, bright stars shining above us.

“You seem to miss your family,” Victor said, in a very hushed tone. I turned to say something to him but his eyes were plastered to the starry sky. I looked down at our joined hands under the sleeves of my yukata. “You look amazing. I don’t know if I told you that.”

“Thank you,” I whispered, pushing my glasses back against my face. “I don’t really like wearing fancy Yukatas but I assumed you’d want to see it

“I’m sorry I didn’t have the time to change into ‘Prince Clothes’,” Victor chuckled, lightly. “It was a bit of a longer conversation between Yakov and I.”

“I don’t think you look that bad in your regular clothes though,” I smiled, nodding to his black on black clothing. I wasn’t lying either. Victor looked good in most everything he wor. Sure, the Prince attire was nice but he rocked ordinary clothing.

“That’s the first compliment you’ve ever given me directly,” Victor laughed, his eyes alight with humor. I found myself staring at the beautiful man as his pale locks hid his soft face. Such a radiant man was my mate and it only made my heart soar to watch him. “What?”

“What?”

“You were staring,” he muttered, looking down at me. “Is there something in my teeth?”

“No, but there might be something on your lips,” I blurted out, but instantly regretted it, covering my face with both of my hands. My face felt hot as I tried to hide myself in my hands. 

“Yuuri! Did you just hit on me!” Victor giggled, trying to pull my hands away from my face. “Whoa, you’re a lot stronger than you look.”

“That was so embarrassing,” I grumbled, leaning forward to lay on my forearms, pulling my knees up.

“It was cute, detka,” the Prince sighed, lifting my head from my arms. Grinning, he pressed a soft kiss against my cheek, his light red lips looking perfectly stained. “It means you’re getting comfortable with me.”

“Whatever,” I huffed, trying to shy away from this man’s powerful gaze but as I glanced away, I was brought back to his initial question. “Hey, why did you ask about me missing my family?”

“I could feel through the bond that you were sad about something,” he responded, leaning a shoulder against mine. “I confirmed it when you were eating the pancakes. You miss home and normalcy.”

I felt the pressure of his body against mine and it brought a bit of comfort as I thought back to my family, my mother, father and sister who were home, all blissfully unaware of the trouble I was in. If they knew my mother would be running over to King JJ’s throne to smack some sense into him. Father would be trying to stop her but Mari would be holding him back to let her beat the King up. I had always felt like Mari and I were close for our age difference. Mari was thirty now and she was still as energetic as ever. A strong Alpha any parent would be proud of. However, she may seem like a strong individual around others, she showed a soft side to me once I showed. Somehow, she had realized that I would need someone like her to be my rock until I could take care of myself. That was a superpower my sister could ever have. My parents weren’t absent either. They never missed a single concert, graduation, even science presentation. I had such a supportive family and because of that jerk I was ripped away from them. 

“I guess I do miss them,” I began, leaning against Victor so our heads were pressed together. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen them without a guard staring down at me and screening my conversation.”

“I could never understand how you feel,” Victor sighed, wrapping his fingers around mine once more. 

“I don’t ever want you to feel that way,” I replied, turning to look at him. “I miss them but the fact that I’m able to be here with you means that soon I’ll be able to see them and they can see you.” Placing a peck on his cheek, I said. “I can’t wait for you to meet them! They’d love you just as much as I do.”

Victor smiled leaning forward to press our foreheads against one another.

**“I’d love to meet them.”**

“Then I guess we need to hurry up and fix this horrible nightmare we’re in so we can see them,” I whispered, leaning forward to kiss him, long and soft. Victor hummed in assurance as I held his face in mine. Pulling away, I tugged Victor to stand as we walked hand in hand back to our little house in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you know that all of this fluff is gonna have to stop at some point......  
> Pray, people, pray.
> 
>  
> 
> Fav comment of the week goes to Crybaby6758 who literally put this
> 
> VICTOR THAT BITCH IS AFTER UR OMEGA U BETTER BE READY TO FUCKING DEFEND HIM WITH UR LIFE but don't die..
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure everyone feels the same darling


	56. Chapter 56: Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

“I can’t believe those idiots went back home and abandoned us at the festival!” 

“Relax, Yura, they need some time together before they’ll be back to spending hours on end with you,” Beka smiled, pressing a hand against my shoulder. Beka and I had known each other for a while. I hated most people since they generally acted fake because of who I was and who I worked for. Beka didn’t act like that, not even once. He was so straightforward and didn’t hold anything back when he spoke with me. Just the sound of his voice calmed me down most of the times even when I was upset about something. “When you bond with someone, you’ll do the same thing.”

My face burned a bit as he said that but I ignored it as I pushed the door of our shared hotel room open. Beka had insisted that we’d share a room since the city of Weston wasn’t huge and he didn’t like to stay alone in rooms if he had the opportunity. If it was Beka, I didn’t mind. He wasn’t loud at night like Victor and, from what I saw waking those two up, he didn’t cuddle so close like Yuuri. “I’m not going to be a bumbling idiot that can’t move without their mate. I’ll still be independent.”

“Aww, I was looking forward to that,” Beka joked, his chuckle deep and low in his stomach. The eighteen year old Prince was a different character when it came to the Princely title. Unlike the old-fashioned Prince type Victor tried to portray, Beka was the rebellious Prince with respect for his people. He tried his hardest to work for what was right and cared more about politics than the parties that came attached. His princely horse was a metal two-wheeled monster that reached two hundred and eighty miles per hour in only ten seconds. He wore all of the old-fashioned clothes out of respect for his Kazakh ancestors but once the parties ended, he was dressed in dark colors and leather jackets. Beka didn’t like the fact that his younger sister, a Beta Princess as well, was going through courting at just the age of fourteen. Beka could care less about marriage and less about who his parents thought would be best for him. He hated the stench of Royal women that tried to find other Royals to wed just for money. It made him even more angry when those women slutted around before marrying. He was old-fashioned like that. He could have little streaks of rebellion but for the most part, he was an old soul.

**All in All, Beka was a pretty fucking awesome dude.**

But it was getting hard to just think he was a cool guy to hang out with. The more we hung out, the more I wanted to spend time with him. Just hearing him laugh at something I said would make me feel warm and tingly. It was a little fucked up to feel that way about my best friend but I had already realized it was probably my upbringing. I was around fucked up people all of the time. Yakov and his broken marriage, Victor and his multiple love affairs, even that weird ass Christophe that had touched my ass far too many times for a guy with a fiance.

“Beka!” I gasped, punching him in the shoulder. Beka feigned injury before throwing himself on his bed. He was currently dressed in black jeans, a white shirt and his signature black leather jacket. I was wearing my favorite tiger jacket and some shorts that seemed comfortable until I got way too cold and Beka had to take me back to the inn.

“I’m only joking, Yura,” he chuckled, sitting up. We had two twin beds just a few feet apart from one another. It was the perfect space to throw a few pillows in Beka’s direction. “Hey! I said I was joking!”

“Yeah, yeah,” I mumbled, trying to hide my face in the remaining pillow. I didn’t know why but everytime Beka laughed, it made me more and more flustered. “Um, Beka?”

“What’s up?” He huffed, his breathing a little heavy from the onslaught.

“A-Are you ever going to like, bond with someone?”

For a while, I didn’t hear anything but the sound of Beka’s breathing. I could picture his face now; eyebrows furrowed, head turned in my direction and those thin lips pressed in a frown. Just a moment longer and I would have said nevermind but Beka answered me. “Yeah. Yeah, I want to bond with someone.”

“What type of person? Like is she going to be someone who can ride Diablo or is she going to ride horses like the Bastard Prince?” I asked, turning to get a better look at his face. I was right about his face being a bit confused and his lips being parted. I couldn’t take my eyes off of that face. 

“Well, first off, it doesn’t have to be a she,” he sighed, sitting up to face me. I stared at his slightly tanned skin and dark hair that fell over darker eyes. “And secondly, only two people can ride Diablo. Me and you. I’ve never let anyone even touch Diablo without my go ahead.”

“I didn’t know I was the only other person to ride with you,” I muttered, that uncomfortable tightness in my chest returning. 

“Like I said, only someone special can be my mate.”

“You never said that, dumbass,” I smirked, sitting up. Walking up to sit beside Beka on the bed, I clenched his blanket and tugged it up my legs for warmth. Beka helped me out as best as he could but I gave up and let him tug me to lay beside him. It was a bit of a tight fit but I wasn’t that wide and only Beka’s shoulders were wide so we were able to find a comfortable space. “Beka. Can I ask another question?”

“You can ask as many questions as you want, Yura,” he replied, his eyes pointed at a blank spot on the roof. “I’ll always answer.”

“How am I, um, I mean?” 

Why couldn’t the words come out easier?

Taking a deep breath, I blurted it all out. “How am I special to you?”

“How am I special to you, Yuri?” He asked, his voice low and rough. I shivered at the silent question in his voice but tried to ignore it out of ignorance and frustration.

“You already know the answer to that,” I whispered, shuffling my feet under the blankets. It was hard to focus when everything around me smelled like Otabek. 

“I want to hear you say it,” he said, turning to face me. I glanced over at him before looking back to the roof.

“Well, um, you never lie to me,” I began, pushing the pillow down to my chest enough to make it hard to breath. “When I wear my craziest outfits, you always say I look good. Sometimes, when I ate too much Pirozhki, you always make that delicious tea that makes me feel better. When I screwed up at the GPF in the first round, you didn’t tell anyone I had cried. You’re my best friend, so of course, you’re special to me.”

“Am I only your best friend, Yuri?” Otabek grumbled, turning to sit up. I stared at him blankly for a moment, feeling my face burn a bit in the ill-lit room. Suddenly, Otabek had his hand linked with mine and his eyes were burning holes into my face. “Will we always just be friends?”

“What do you mean, Beka?” I whispered, tightening my grip on his hand. “What do you want me to say?”

“Yuri, you aren’t stupid,” he sighed, releasing my hand. “I don’t let anyone other than you on my bike. Everything you do makes me smile and I’d drop whatever I was doing to make you happy. I’ve always believed you had to work harder to just get a little of what Prince Victor got even though you were the one that did all of the work. When you laugh, I can’t stop laughing along with you. When you cry, my heart breaks and when you’re angry, I’m just as mad. No one appreciates you like I do and no one can take care of you like I can.”

“What do you mean?” I repeated, sitting up to search his face for more but his eyes couldn’t meet mine. I reached up to hold his cheek in my hand, turning him to look at me. “You have to tell me.” The frustration was finally taking over and my body felt weird and uncomfortable. It was just enough for me to yell, “Fucking tell me now, Otabek!”

**“Yuri,” he breathed, the sound just loud enough for me to hear. “I only want to bond with you.” I gaped at him with my mouth slightly open and my eyes wider than it had been in a long time. I didn’t know if I should be happy or shocked but whichever emotion I chose wouldn’t be enough to describe the feeling I was feeling at this very moment. “Yuri Plisetsky. Someday, when we’re both ready and I can steal you away from Prince Victor’s castle, will you become my mate?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My side pairing of my little babies, Yuri and Otabek!  
> Do you think I should make a separate story based on their pairing?  
> I'm def interested, especially since my type of guy is more Otabek than Victor (Don't tell Victor :3)


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! Work and such!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Insert evil monologue)

Phichit, of course, complained for the next four days about us ignoring them at the festival but as Victor began to describe word for word what we did instead of celebrating Winter, Seung-Gil begged him to stop. For most of our time in Weston, Victor and I had spent time on the now frozen lake, ice skating together and talking about the future we would have together. We had already agreed that our first son or daughter would be named after Victor’s father, and their middle name would Toshiya or Toshi after my father. I didn’t have the guts to bring up when we would start having kids but just the thought of us having kids and waking up one day to a stomach filled with child made me blush. We didn’t get past names before Victor would start to mark off things that only made me embarrassed. He described the feeling of my embarrassment as ‘One hundred little fish tickling his cheeks and belly’. I scolded him and told him that if he was only embarrassing me to get that feeling back, that he may have to find a new mate. That made him stop for a few days.

By the time the two weeks end was just a day away, I could feel a pull at the end of Victor’s side of the bond. It was like there was tension held tight within him and during the day, Victor spent most of his time out of reach in order to hide this from me. Yurio told me that it was all because he had to prepare some details before we could return to Nikiforov but even the Russian Kitten couldn’t lie to me about things like this. It made my chest hurt with worry with how secretive everyone was being around me. Even Phichit was avoiding me, saying he was going on a ‘date’ with Seug-Gil when we knew that Seung-Gil was working. 

I sat, alone, in the dance room of the De La Iglesia house, laying my back against the far wall and looking out of the large windows. Weston was beautiful and nearly every nook and cranny was filled with happiness and light but I was missing my snowy plains of Nikiforov and the sleet covered roads. I had grown accustomed to the freezing winds that slipped through the balcony doors at night and tickled my feet. There was so much about Nikiforov that felt like home. There was nothing more important than Victor and I finally returning home together at peace.

I urged myself to gain the courage to talk about the agreement I had with King JJ as soon as possible. Phichit was right and I could feel through the bond the amount of love we shared together. I hadn’t planned on falling in love with Victor over the span of two months but now that the time has past and our love has come full circle, there shouldn’t be any lies between us. 

**Today was the day I’d tell him and I was sure he would forgive me.**

  
  
  
  


The sound of the front door opening roused me from my seat in the dance room. I sprinted down the flight of stairs and ran straight into the arms of my mate. He chuckled a bit as I buried my face into his neck, taking a deep breath and inhaling his scent. 

“Someone missed me,” Victor growled, the sound echoing through his chest. I nearly purred at the sound but caught myself in order to stop embarrassment. “How was your day, dorogoy?”

“Boring, long, lonely,boring,” I grunted, tightening my grip on his shoulders. “Now, it’s a bit better.”

“I’m glad,” he chuckled, peeling me off of him. I pouted at the loss of his scent but as he reached for my hand, I felt the tingling pull of tension in Victor. “Maybe we can remedy that.”

“What do you have in mind?” 

“Well,” he began, tugging me to the stairs and up to our bedroom, he shut the door behind us. “It  **is** our last day together in this beautiful little home of ours, I thought we would have a little going away party.”

“I’m not much of a party person,” I said, slyly, feigning innocence but Victor wasn’t biting as he pulled me closer to the bed. He sat down on the edge, his hands on either side of his legs. I stood in front of him with a thumb pressed to my lips and an arm around my waist. “I don’t think we have the same party in mind.”

“Oh, really, my beautiful mate,” he whispered, sitting up to nibble at my ear. I chuckled at the feel of his lips on my ear. “I can feel over the bond that we have the same party in mind, zvezda.”

“I missed you so much, Victor,” I blurted out, instantly feeling embarrassed.Taking a step forward, I saddled myself onto Victors hips, our faces inches away from each others. “And I know you want to do something dirty.”

“What’s dirty about making love to the man I want to spend the rest of my life with?” The Prince insisted, wrapping his hands on the base of my butt. 

“Actually, Victor, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about before we went back home,” I mumbled, leaning back from Victor’s face to have a serious conversation. Utterly destroying the mood, I watched as Victor moved me to settle on his hips and leaned back to stay comfortable. “You have to promise me you won’t get angry.”

“It depends on what you’re going to tell me,” he chuckled, discomfort radiating through our bond. I could sense that he was worried and he could sense that I was. It took a lot of thought and mental preparation to tell him this. Even though we just bonded, I wanted to heed Phichit’s words and not hold anything back from Victor about King JJ. “Yuuri? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt, Victor,” I smiled, trying to keep my nerves from messing with my speech. “Victor, you love me right?”

“Of course!” He answered, sitting up. Moving me off of his hips to sit on the bed, he crossed his legs. “You don’t need me to tell you that though.”

“I just wanted to make sure you’d still love me even though I did something really bad,” I whimpered, pulling my knees to my chest. I was sure I was worrying him a lot but I couldn’t find the words to say it well.

“Yuuri, love, are you in trouble?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Did something happen to you?” He urged, reaching for my hands. I looked at his furrowed brows and caring eyes and it only made me want to cry. “Yuuri!”

“I made a deal!” I shouted, hands coming to cover my face from Victor.

It was quiet as Victor tried to process what I had just said. Reaching out to pull my hands from my face, Victor asked, “What deal? With who? What are you talking about?”

“P-Phichit told me it’s the right thing to tell you but I’m so scared you won’t love me anymore,” I whispered, lips trembling and tears coming to sit at the corner of my eyes. “Promise you’ll still love me. Promise, Victor!”

“I promise!” He replied, quickly shuffling closer to me. “Now what was it?”

I held my hands close to my heart, clenching at the shoulders of my shirt. “Remember when I said that I didn’t know why King JJ was trying so hard to come after me?” I didn’t wait to hear a response from Victor as the words flowed out of my mouth like burning soup. “At the time, it didn’t seem like a bad deal. It would save Minami and he wouldn’t live the life I had to. He’s too young to have to think about things like that so I wanted to keep him safe and assure he wouldn’t want for anything-”

“Yuuri! What are you trying to tell me?”

“I agreed to be the King’s child bearer in exchange for Minami’s safety,” I whispered, the feel of cold sweat flowing down my back. I watched as Victor’s face filled with horror and pain, his eyes darting between us. His hands were shaking as he tried to reach out and touch me but just as his fingers neared mine, he pulled away. “Victor? Please say something. Please.”

“I-I,” he started but couldn’t seem to finish. 

“Victor,” I begged, reaching a hand out to touch him but he moved out of my reach. Tears spilled down the sides of my face as he stood. “Victor, please!”

“I guess this is a good time as any other to tell you this,” he mumbled, reaching a hand up to touch the bonding marks on his neck. I knew he could feel me struggling with what I had told him but he was ignoring it for his own pain. “Remember Anastasia? I’m engaged to marry her.”

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach making every fiber of my being feel uneasy. I was trying to reassure myself that I had heard him wrong or I had felt something wrong through the bond but I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t lying. It was that determined aire with his chin tilted high and his shoulders pushed back that assured me he was telling the truth. 

He was engaged to marry.

**He was supposed to marry someone else, someone other than me.**

Why hadn’t he told me? Why hadn’t he tried to stop us from mating? Why was he being so cold?

Phichit said he’d understand. He promised he wouldn’t be upset with me.

Why was this happening?

“I need to go,” Victor whispered, turning to leave but his back was turned to me, I reached out to grab his arm. “Yuuri, let go.”

“Victor, don’t leave me, please, Victor-”

“Let go of me!” He growled, his voice echoing through the oddly quiet house. My hand released him like flesh on hot iron, the sound of his anger burning through our bond. He was disgusted with me and it reverberated through our connection. “Don’t touch me.”

With that he turned to leave, slowly walking to the steps and walking down the stairs.

I screamed.

Loud enough to probably frighten others but as I screamed I shouted “Liar! Fucking Alpha!” Anything that came to my mind flowed through my mouth as I tried to heal my burning scars with empty words. The more I screamed, the more I lost my voice. I didn’t hear the door open and shut before opening and shutting hours later. When I heard the footsteps coming up the steps, I prayed that it would be Victor coming back to apologize, coming back to me.

But as I laid across the bed with sheets covered in tear stains and rumpled in my hands I knew by the strong scent of blood and the light laughter, that it was more like something from my nightmares.

“Hello, Yuuri,” the deep voice chuckled, coming to stand bedside. His brown hair was rumpled and damp, nearly completely wet. His clothes were dark and just as wet, sleeves pulled up high to expose scarred forearms. Strapped to his back were pistols and hung around his waist was an armory belt. Brown eyes laid alight in the darkness, impossibly clear and filled with feral desire. “It seems your mated Alpha has left you. Do you wished to finally be devoured?”

**“Jessie?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't exactly say I'm sorry.....-Tori-chan  
> I guess I'm speaking for everyone when I say YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!- Lady Ackerman  
> I know you are but what am I?- TC


	58. Chapter 58: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CROW YOI MOVIE RUMORS ARE KILLING ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for all of your lovely comments and questions! You guys are the dream teams! You keep me writing!

“You’re strongest Vodka, please.”

“I’m sorry, Prince Victor, but your mate told me to keep you from the liquor-”

“He isn’t my mate,” I growled, slamming my hand against the bar. Glasses clinked against one another and the room turned silent with all eyes on me. I tried to cool my head and stared at the female bartender for a moment longer. “Please. I need a drink.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” she mumbled, grabbing for the bottle high on a shelf. Pouring some into a shot glass, she slid it over. I knocked it back short and hot, before flipping it. 

“Another.”

“Your Highness, shouldn’t you wait-”

“Another,” I repeated, glaring at her over crossed arms. She refilled my glass, watching me throw that one back and asking for another. She didn’t ask for me to wait again as she filled my glass again and again until it became clear I wasn’t going to stop until the bottle was cleared. Once that bottle was done I asked for another. The burn was a nicer feeling compared to the burning I could feel through my bond with Yuuri. 

What he had told me took a lot of thought and it seemed to have pained him to tell me. I knew he wasn’t lying from the look on his face and the way his voice quivered as he spoke to me. 

My Yuuri.

My Mate.

He had made a deal with the King of Leroy to carry his children.

I had told Yuuri about the future I wished to have with him but he knew he was promised to someone else. 

How was I supposed to get King Leroy to give him up now?

“A-Another,” I slurred, lifting the glass up an inch off of the table but as the glass was inches from my lips, a rough, wrinkled hand took it from me. “Hey!”

“He won’t be having anymore, thank you,” a voice said from beside me. I turned to see Yurio moving to sit on the bench beside me. 

“Mhy did you stopme?” I muttered, lifting my head off of my arms. My head was throbbing but I could feel my ears splitting and blood pouring through my skull.

“This isn’t like you, Viktor.” I knew that was Yakov just by the scruff sound in which he said my name. “What’s going on?”

“What? A man can’t drink his sorrows away without someone saying something is wrong,” I laughed, probably too loud but who cared. “Maybe, I just like alcohol.”

“Somthing has to be wrong for you to have sorrows, dumbass,” Yurio grumbled, crossing his legs on the barstool. “Did you have a fight with the Pig?”

“You’re damn right he’s a pig,” I chuckled, the words hurting my throat as they came out. Yakov gasped as I leaned my head on the cool table. “He’s a lybing Big who slutted himself out to the bastard King.”

“Slutted, what? That doesn’t sound like Yuuri at all!” Yurio urged, grabbing my arm. I swatted his hand away, curling back into himself. “What did Yuuri tell you?”

“Ha, he told me he agreed to be, aha, JJ’s baby maker as long as they left Minami alone,” I giggled, sitting up and stretching my arms up. “He really must like Royal dick huh. Slutted himself out to me and JJ’s nexts-ha!”

That’s when I heard a slap echo through the room. It sounded painful and I was sure the person who was slapped was in pain until the ripple of heat and sting against my cheek made my eyes tear up. That’s when I realized that I was the one who was slapped. I reached my hand up to my cheek and felt the tell-tale sensation of heat against it. I turned to my left to see the burning red face of Yakov, his hand still poised to strike me again.

“I have never been more disappointed in you in my entire life,” he muttered, lowering his hand to the table.

“I don’t think you’ve ever slapped him either,” Yurio chuckled, patting my shoulder. “But he deserved it.”

“Deserved it? How?” I asked, rubbing at my face. “I’m only s ‘peakin the truth.”

“No, you aren’t,” Yakov grunted, rubbing his balding skull. “That Omega has given you everything of himself and you can’t forgive the one bad decision he made? After all the bad decisions you’ve made over the years the child should be trying to forgive  **you** .”

“He agreed to be JJ’s sleeping whore for money,” I spat, feeling the words physically hurt me to say. I never thought that I would call the love of my life a whore but for some reason it came out. “Why should I trust an Omega like that?”

“God! I want to beat the shit of you, you damn jackass!” Yurio shouted, nearly scaring every person in the bar. People were slowly walking out of the pub, hoping to stay away from the impending storm. “You think he had a fucking choice? JJ has put thousands of Omegas through shit like this before. His parents were the ones that made the compound and his ten other siblings just fuck with the money and ass it gets them. JJ probably saw this as the one chance to do what he wanted and didn’t give a damn about who got hurt in the process! **You ever think about that you shitstain of a Prince?** ”

I stared down at the empty shot glass toppled over on the bar table. 

In all of my anger and sadness, I hadn’t thought about the position Yuuri had been in when he agreed to this. He had just performed for the King and was called out by another noble just to talk. When I had talked to him I just offended him and he was probably worried about what punishment he would get if he were caught yelling at me. JJ called him in moments after and he had to find a way to protect the youngest Omega’s life because that’s just the way Yuuri worked. I groaned as I buried my head into my arms, the queasy feeling of a broken Omega and a idiotic Alpha weighing down on the bond between us. I could finally feel over the numbness of the alcohol that Yuuri was terrified. The tension pulling on our bond like a ship stuck in a maelstrom was yanking my brain and it made me want to get up and comfort him. 

My mate.

Yuuri was my everything, **is** my everything.

None of what he did in the past should affect us any longer. None of it.

I had to apologize and explain the forced engagement. Opposite to my initial reaction, I was sure he would quickly forgive me and just want to be held. Just like he probably felt right now. 

Nothing as small as mistaken choices and outside forces should affect us ever again.

I would fix this.

“Thank you,” I mumbled, attempting to stand up but nearly falling on my ass. Yurio and Yakov caught me, throwing my arms over their shoulders.

“If we don’t get you there, you won’t make it,” Yurio grumbled, placing a hand on my chest to keep me upright. “Just don’t fuck up the relationship that you could have with the one guy in the world that doesn’t mind that you’re a complete idiot.”

“I’ll try,” I grunted, lifting my head to walk. “I’ll certainly try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seemed UBER shocked about Victor's reaction and are finally up for the angst!!! I didn't know I was babying you guys too much. I vow to fix this as soon as possible :)
> 
> LadyAckerman: They didn't really complain-  
> Tori-chan: Bullshit! I'd complain about it! It's too fucking fluffy. time for the blood, guts and tears!! IT'S MY TIME BITCHES! PREPARE YOURSELF!
> 
> (Look what you made me do by T Swift plays in the background)


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

“Jessie, what are you doing here?” I whimpered, wiping the tears from my face to get a clearer look. I hadn’t hallucinated when I said his name, the name of the man that had broken every barrier while simultaneously ripping every positive ideal of Omegas right out of my head. The same man that had told me I was trash and that I didn’t deserve to be loved in one breath and in the next told me I was special. I supposed he was right about some things, seeing as the one Alpha that had loved me for who I was had just walked out of the door with doubts about his feelings for me. I didn’t want to admit that he was right but with Jessie standing here like the Grim Reaper with blood staining his hands and sweat falling in rivulets down his face, I had to be a bit convinced. “You’re not real, right?”

“Oh, my dear, beautiful Yuuri, I’m as real as it gets,” he hummed, taking a step before me. I pushed myself back farther as my eyes found the blood dripping down his fingertips. “It seems you are still fascinated with my hands.”

“Th-they’re bloody,” I stammered, pointing at the pool of blood staining the wood floors. “What did you do, Jessie? Whose blood is that?””

“It wasn’t anyone you knew, my little Omega,” he replied, wiping the blood on the front of his shirt. When that didn’t work, he reached for the white blanket that had fallen off the bed to continue to wipe his fingers. “There. All gone.”

I couldn’t look away from the stains in the blanket.

Jessie was a horrible person with a horrible personality but I had never thought in my entire life that he would ever murder someone, let alone wipe their blood as if it was only dirt. Clapping his hands together, Jessie came to take a seat on the bed, his body inches away from me. When I attempted to crawl away, he gripped my ankle and yanked me closer, nails biting into the flesh as he pulled harder. I whined at the pain but that only made Jessie smile even brighter.

“I’ve been all over the country looking for you, Yuuri,” he sighed, tugging me closer. I was too exhausted to fight back as he pulled me into his lap. The smell of blood was horrific and as it smeared against my skin I felt the urge to puke. He arranged me just enough for our faces to be inches away from each other, those unusually bright, brown eyes staring down at the bonding marks on my neck.“I’ve killed so many people in order to find you and now, here you are. Disheveled and spent, used up by a Royal and left to dry. Even these binding marks on your neck will soon fade.”

I gasped as I reached up to touch the marks, trying to reassure myself that they were there but as I raised my hand, Jessie grabbed it and pressed chapped lips against the vein. Tugging with what little strength I had left, I pulled my arm away only to be recaptured. “Don’t try and act all high and mighty now, Jessie. I didn’t kick you out of the Omega Guard, King JJ did. You deserved it for what you did to me and the other Omegas.”

“Ha, you’ve earned a mouth now, haven’t you?” He chuckled, pressing his forehead against mine and trapping me in his tight arms. “I can’t wait to ruin you so much that you won’t be able to whimper without me telling you to.”

“You won’t do anything to me not while I’m bonded to-” but I stopped myself short as the thrum of my bond grew cold. 

**I wasn’t Victor’s fated mate or the one he loved anymore.**

I was sure he was going to marry someone else now that he knew my secret.

“Is that doubt I here in the little Omega’s voice?” Jessie smiled, the gesture much more menacing with the smears of blood and split lip. “If there is doubt within a bond, it will break very easily. Don’t make my job that much easier, Yuuri.”

“I-I don’t doubt Victor.”

“Oh, so you’re new lap mate is Victor the Prince of Nikiforov,” Jessie sighed, placing a hand against my face. “No wonder there were guards stationed outside of this house. When I bit you last time, you didn’t have anyone guarding you.”

“That was you! How could you,” I grumbled, reaching a hand up to hit him but he caught it in his hand. “I’m not your property anymore, Jessie.”

“Once mine, always mine,” he sang, pressing a finger against the bite mark he had made before. “This little mark alone proclaims you’re mine and once I add more to the mix, you’ll be truly mine. Mind, body, soul.”

“I’m not yours,” I cried, squirming away from him and nearly succeeding before Jessie threw me onto the bed beside him.

“You aren’t Victor’s,” he grinned, moving to stand. “And you aren’t your own. So you need a master to take care of you.” Reaching for my hand, he placed a kiss against the top as I tried not to throw up at the feel of his lips on my skin.“Omegas don’t get to have a choice.” Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a candle and a matchbox. Striking a match against the matchbox, he lit the candle and placed it on the counter. I stared at the flame for a few moments as smoke lifted off of the flickering light and swirled in the sky. Suddenly, a disgusting, nauseating smell filled the air, causing me to gag and cough. Saliva spilling from my mouth and my nose burning, I tried to cover my mouth but Jessie just pinned my hands to my waist. “Don’t be rude. I bought this candle just for you. It’s supposed to make you pass out with just the smell and once I get you back to our home away from here, you’ll be a little more grateful to me.”

“No-” I tried to spit back but my eyes were getting too heavy and my arms were wobbly. “ **Help.** ”

But the sound was left on deaf ears as my senses floated back into the nauseating smell. I had no choice but to succumb to the scent as my eyes became too heavy and my throat burned, Jessie’s brown eyes the last thing I saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will our little bambino do now!
> 
> well....ya'll asked for this sooo.  
> Wow, I didn't realize my south floridian accent would show in my typing but hey, what the hell. it's gonna be a shit show moving forward anyway.


	60. Chapter 60: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO

It was a long trip back to the house.

Many of the usual tourists or people that lived here had cleared the streets because of how late it was. Having Yakov and Yurio helping me move was pretty helpful, especially with the fresh puddles of mud on the ground that had occurred while I was drinking.  

“Oh! What is that disgusting ass smell!” Yurio gagged, covering his nose with his hand. We had finally reached the front garden of Yuuri and I’s love nest. Well, our soon to be back to normal lovenest.

“I don’t know,” I murmured, wiping my nose with my sleeve. “Too much liquor.”

Peering around, I watched his bright blue eyes squint before opening as wide as I had ever seen them. “V-Victor is that blood? Oh-fuck that’s blood!”

My head turned in a flash, looking for the tell-tale red color and to my desperation, I had found it. Puddled around one of the six guards I had watch over the house lying in a pool of her own blood was Vesti. Her throat was clawed open and slit in cleaned lines down her chest. Yurio turned his head away only to find two others in the same fashion. 

**Yuuri.**

Instincts overcame me as I ripped my ways through the house, reaching a shaking hand against the door knob. I could smell that familiar scent of unknown Alpha filling the air and it made the one in me growl low and dangerous. Shoving the door open, I found blood dribbled on the floor and pristine white sheets destroyed by carmine and claw marks. All around the room was the horrible smell of this Alpha and scared Omega. Someone had entered the room enough to scare Yuuri that the desperation in his scent was strong enough to nearly taste. The intruder had made sure to mark everything in the room that smelled like me in his scent. My clothes, my bag, even my pillow were covered in his scent. Rage filled me as I screamed, throwing my belongings around the room in search of some shred of evidence of where Yuuri was. Moments later I could hear Yakov and Yurio running up the stairs, only to gasp at the sight before them. I paused in my frustration, trying my best not to scare Yurio. That would only make the situation worse.

“Y-Yakov is that Yuuri’s-”

“Don’t speak, Yura,” Yakov grunted, coming to stand beside me. I could only feel my blood boiling as I stared down at the place I had bonded my mate. It was defiled and destroyed, covered in fear and pride. “We’ll find him, Victor. We’ll find Yuuri.”

With those small words, I felt all of my anger diminish and the tension in my shoulders drip away. Tears streamed down my face in a constant stream and my body shook. “The last thing I told him was to not touch me.” Curving my arms over my shoulders, begging for warmth, begging for the soft feel of my mate’s skin against mine. “Now, all I want is him and someone took him.”

“Victor,” Yurio sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sure that’s all Yuuri wants too. W-We just have to find him.”

“It’s the same guy that attacked in Nikiforov, I’m sure of it,” I whined, dropping my head to my hands. “I should have known he would come after us again. I should have known!”

“I know who it is,” a voice said behind me. Just from the firmness of his voice, I could tell it was Prince Otabek. It was no wonder he would know something was wrong. The Beta Prince didn’t miss much. “I received a letter two days ago from my Bounty Hunters. Jessie escaped capture, drugging my men and leaving four days ago. They couldn’t catch his scent so they didn’t know where he was going.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this!” I shouted, jumping for his throat but Yurio and Yakov held me back. 

“It’s not his fault! Stop it!” Yurio screamed, grabbing the front of my shirt. Below me the smaller Alpha shook, his eyes filling with tears and his hair falling into his face. My eyes widened at the sight of a vulnerable Yurio. He never showed this much emotion unless he was truly scared and by his scent, I could tell that he was scared. “It-It’s my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told him to not tell you,” he whimpered, locking his eyes to the ground. 

“Yura-”

“No! I was too fucking confident that Yuuri would be okay here,” he snapped, wiping his eyes until his cheeks were red. “I should have made a better judgement and sorry doesn’t change anything, I know. It’s your mate and he’s important to me too-”

“Yurio,” I muttered, silencing the teenager. I pressed a hand against his shoulder and watched as his shaking stopped. “You made one bad decision after ten years of being around me. I forgive you as long as you help me get him back.”

Yurio nodded, vigorously, the confidence in his eyes back.

“You are right,” Yakov responded, standing up to full height. “Were they able to tell you anything about this Jessie that would help us?”

“Apparently, he has an affinity with herbs that drug Omegas,” the Prince grunted, pressing a calloused palm against his cheek. “His full name is Jeston Wallace and-”

“Damn!" I shouted, slamming my fists against the hardwood floors. 

_ I had forgotten.  _

That night that Yuuri and I had spoken in the pools and he told me the only time that he was so afraid of being an Omega that he had rather died than be one. That time had been when his Omega Guard had nearly raped and killed him and his name was Jessie Wallace. 

I was sure of it.

“What?”

“I hadn't realized that you were talking about Jessie Wallace,” I sighed. Bolting upright, I reached for Yuuri’s pillow and pressed it against my chest. “I should have known the moment you said his name!”

“Are you planning on explaining your disatisfaction with this, Jessie Wallace?” Yakov grumbled, moving to sit in a nearby chair. The cold air must have started to hurt his knees. “As despicable as this person sounds, we need as much information as possible.”

“Jessie Wallace was Yuuri’s Omega Guard while he was in Leroy,” I began, clutching the pillow a little closer. “At first he treated Yuuri like he was going to court him and keep him as his mate. He treated Yuuri like he was human instead of trash and Yuuri was starting to fall for him. One day, Yuuri got curious and asked him how he felt. One thing turned to another and Jessie nearly raped Yuuri and told him he’d kill him if he ever told anyone.”

“He was going to rape him, why?” Yurio asked, running his hands up goosebump covered arms. “I thought you said Yuuri was falling for him. Wouldn’t Yuuri have just said yes?”

“Not when Jessie only thought of him like a sex toy,” I spat, throwing the pillow down on the bed. “Yuuri was furious and I am too. I know that bastard is after Yuuri. He’s a Bounty Hunter right? They can’t stand it when a target runs away.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Yurio sighed, moving to sit beside me. “I-I’m worried about the Pig, you know. He’ll do something to make Jessie mad. He’s way chattier than he was before and he knows you’ll come looking for him right?”

“I won’t let anything happen to him,” I replied, seething anger boiling in the pit of my stomach. “Nothing will happen to my Yuuri. Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me...wait...forgive yourselves, you asked for this shit- Love Tori-chan
> 
> THE BEST IS YET TO COME!


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOO NILLY BOI

I woke up on horseback.

My body was held taut to another person's chest, their arms wrapped around me so I wouldn’t fall off. My head hurt and my body was unbelievably hot as sweat dripped down my face. I didn’t know how I got here or how I was going to get back but I could feel it in my bones that I was in danger. 

“Glad you could finally wake up, Yuuri,” a voice hummed just beside my neck. I shivered as the warm breath wrapped around my throat filled me with nausea and made my spine tingle. “It’s taken about six days for us to reach our destination.”

“What?” I whispered, looking out in front of me. “Six days….where?”

“Leroy, of course,” he chuckled, pulling me closer to him. 

My eyes flashed to the world around me, everything so painfully familiar but indescript at the same time. Guards were stationed on either side us and the streets were cleared of citizens. Abandoned homes and trash covered streets were the only thing that I could see for as far as my eyes would let me. Dust had accumulated over simple bakeries and shopping districts while cobblestone was cracked beyond repair. The horse struggled to walk on the unrepaired roads and Guards paid close attention in order to not hurt themselves. 

The glorious splendor that Leroy once had was gone, a distant memory for those that actually lived there.

“Not as beautiful as before now is it?” Jessie chuckled, tightening his grip on my midsection. “Apparently, King Leroy shoved all Alphas and Betas out of the capital to let the compound grow. He heard you cared for them and decided to bring them close to you. All these homes will be destroyed to let more Omegas live in the compound and it’s all thanks to you.”

This was because of me?

Dread filled me like an overpowered glass. Tears welled in my eyes and I tried to blame it on the dust in order to hide my weakness from Jessie as best as I could. It was hard to hold out any emotion as we came closer and closer to the center of Leroy. Every home looked like it had been ravaged by disaster and when the Palace came into sight, the amount of guards grew. Most of them raised their heads as Jessie walked up, their noses angled to the sky. I could feel their scents burning my skin and could hear the mutters and whispers.

“That’s him, the King’s Omega.”

“The one that ran away with a Russland Prince.”

“He smells delicious.”

“I heard the King has cleared the Palace for the next month aside from a few guards-”

“That’s not what I heard-

“Do you want to know the truth?” Jessie whispered, his deep voice making me shudder. “The King is waiting for you in that cold, dark palace. Waiting for the chance to take you. I’ve informed him that you’re already bonded and he doesn’t care.”

I wanted to say ‘Of course, he doesn’t. The bastard doesn’t have any morals,’ but I waited as Jessie continued to talk. 

“Now, he’s given you a choice,” he chuckled, moving to sit up and lull the horse to a faster trot. “You can either, choose to be his child bearing whore who can be used whenever he pleases.” Jessie waited as I jumped in my seat, instinctively moving closer to him out of fear. “Or, you can become my mate and we can leave this dreadful country this second.”

My heart dropped as his words hit home. 

“Think of it,” he whispered, pulling the horse to a halt. “Would you spend every waking moment in a cold castle waiting for some King to ask you for sex? Or would you like to spend the rest of you life with me?”

My mind raced as I tried to breath but anxiety clenched my lungs shut.

“It should be an easy decision, Yuuri,” he growled, pressing his lips to my neck. “You know that I can provide for you and make you happy. You just need a home, food, fulfilling sex and a real Alpha to protect you. I can do that for you, Yuuri. You know I can do that.”

“N-mh,” I moaned, tears filling my eyes.

“I can protect you,” he muttered, his teeth nipping at my earlobe enough to make me jump. 

It was apparent that I had no choice.

I would never submit myself to Jessie, even if it meant being beaten by the King himself. Jessie had a cruel streak that was unimaginable in any human being. How was it that someone so beautiful and warm could flip a switch and become deadly. I could still smell the coppery scent of blood teeming off of his body in sickening waves, his nails, somehow, cleaned while I was unconscious. Those hands that previously tried to help me become a better Omega were only used to cause pain and misery. 

Though, I didn’t want to be anywhere near King JJ, I knew he wouldn’t do too much to hurt me. Yurio had told me once that the King found me valuable and with value, there was a certainty that their love would last a few years. Even though a few years of comfortable life would mean one day it would all end, I had nothing left.

**Victor didn’t love me anymore.**

Especially after I had done what I had done.

Victor already denounced his love for me and even if he did love me in the slightest, he was engaged to a beautiful women like Anastasia. She was everything an Aristocrat like Victor needed. She was beautiful, an Alpha, talented in everything that she does and she’s known Victor for so long. She probably knows so much about him that I could never possibly wish to understand. 

Anastasia was a better fit for Victor and I would just have to forget about him.

“Take me to the King.”

“What?” He growled, his grip on my chest, bruising. 

“I said, take me to the King.”

  
  
  


The private room Jessie and I were brought to seemed like an old dream rather than a place I had visited only a few months ago. Everything looked the same. Luxurious sheets, expensive pillows and couches embroidered with woven silk and bright colors. The large bed was just as I remembered and the balcony was opened this time. Standing in the wake of white curtains was King JJ. His back was to us and he stood tall and proud. His shoulders were pushed back and he was wearing remarkably normal clothes. The black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans accentuated his body and the smell of his Alpha pheromones made my skin stand on edge. Deciphering his pheromones was odd to me, seeing as I had only really been around Yakov and Victor. I could feel the warmth of adoration like a fire but the chill of pure frustration was wafting in the background. Jessie didn’t seem to like it either as he stood beside me, his hand pressing bruises into my shoulder. 

“Yuuri,” the King growled, the sound echoing out through the room. Goosebumps raised on my skin at the sheer want in his voice and I took an unwanted step towards the Alpha.

“Y-Yes, my King,” I stammered, trying to keep my voice from wavering. The King caught me, though, and turned to face me. I gasped at the sight of his face, paler than before with dark circles lay staunch against the underbellies of his eyes. His lips were bruised red as his teeth sunk into them and his eyes, normally greyish blue, were pitch black. This was a King whose instincts had taken over and had no control over who he was anymore. 

This was who I had committed myself to.

Every fiber in my body was screaming for me to run but I knew in the pit of my stomach that I wouldn’t get far. Jessie’s hand still had a hold of me and I knew the King would run after me as well. 

“I have been waiting for you for so long, Yuuri,” the King moaned, his voice low and deep as he took a step towards me. I jumped back, nearly stumbling on nothing but that only made the King smile and Jessie chuckle. “Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you. I love you.”

“What?”

“The King has taken a liking to you,” Jessie scoffed, pushing me forward into the empty space. This close, I could see that the King was sweating and his skin was flushed. “He wants no one but you now. You should be happy.”

“But you-you’re engaged, your Majesty,” I retorted, looking to him as I shivered in the cold want that filled the air. “Don’t you re-remember Isabella?”

“I do not love her,” he moaned, taking full strides in my direction. I stood frozen as he took four long steps to reach me. Standing only a few inches taller than me, it felt like he was a giant as he glared down on me. Reaching a tentative hand up, he pressed cold fingertips to my cheek, before trailing it down my neck. I shivered at the feel of his nail brushing over my bonding marks, the bruises still not fully healed. “I love you now.”

How could he take what he had for me as love?

He had only spoken to me for a few hours and yet he felt as though he loved me. No one could fall in love with someone over a conversation that was so forced like ours were. Victor said he loved me but not after he finally knew who I was. I guess I couldn’t use Victor as an example anymore. Love seemed so fickle after you spend months with someone and learn that the one mistake you made that brought you together, somehow was the mistake that would take you away from one another. 

“How can you love me?” I asked, my voice breathless as my chest constricted under the pressure. “You barely know me.”

“It only takes a moment to fall in love with someone,” he smiled, the grin toothy and bright. It reminded me of a childs with how pure and hopeful it was. “The moment I laid eyes on you as you danced made my heart sing and I want that feeling forever.”

“Was it only my dancing?” 

The King reached again to hold my hands and gasped at the way my hands shook. “You have no need to be afraid, my little Omega. I won’t punish you for trying to leave me. I know you were just scared and Victor stole you away from me.”

“I was scared,” I whimpered, the sound cracking as tears fell from my eyes. “I’m  so scared.”

“That damned, selfish Prince should have never taken my Yuuri away from me,” he sighed, bringing my hands up to his lips. They were chapped and cold but as his lips pressed against my hand, I felt my blood jump. “Victor won’t ever take you away from me now.”

“W-Wa-Why?” I breathed, wishing desperately to pull my hands from his. “He never took me away the first time.”

“He won’t ever see you again,” he smiled, pushing a hair from in front of my face. **“Because tonight, I’m going to bond you to me forever and you will never leave this castle ever again.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, look guys. Tori-chan has promised you angst and sadness and that is coming BUT I have to warn you. The next chapter has some stuff that is pretty dark and if you have triggers or depression, it may be good for you to skip. Nothing super important is happening that you can't just skip to chapter 63 for but just to make sure you don't get too scared or anything, I'm putting a warning here too. -Love, LadyAckerman
> 
> Tori-chan says she is sorry for making you suffer but life is filled with suffering and someone has to do it.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THE TRIGGERS BABIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the warnings I talked about earlier....here they are.

My instincts were burning as tears were filling my eyes .

Every tendril of cold sweat that dripped down my back was making me more nervous than seconds before. My mind was screaming for me to protect myself; to scream to run but no sound came out as I opened my mouth. Jessie felt my fight or flight response burning in me and he lifted me up, throwing me unceremoniously onto the bed before straddling me with his legs. I tried to push him off of me but he easily held me down with his thick fingers and wide paws.

“Your Highness,” he hums, his voice calm and soothing. “If you want to bond him to you forever, you may want to chain him up first. He’s been through a lot over the past few months.”

“No! **NO!** ” I screamed, thrashing my arms and trying to pull away but just the push of Jessie’s weight on my hips made it impossible to move. “ **STOP!** ”I laid in shivering fear as King JJ reached behind a pair of pillows to grab a set of cuffs that were already nailed to the wall. When he had made that addition or when Jessie had suggested it was beyond me but it made my heart sink into the depths of my stomach. “Please! Don’t do this King JJ! I’ll do anything! Just please don’t take him away from me! Don’t take my marks!”

“He didn’t deserve you,” King JJ growled, grabbing my wrist and clamping it into the cuff. Securing it against the wall, he moved to cuff the other one. My thrashing had given me enough leeway to wrench my wrist from Jessie’s hand and claw out in front me, nails making contact with Jessie’s cheek. His face turned enough for me to see the reward for my efforts. Across Jessie’s face was a jagged slice, deep enough for some blood to drip down his face. Snapping a hand up to his cheek, he licked the blood clean off of his hand. 

“You ungrateful little bitch-”

“Don’t speak to my mate like that,” King JJ snapped, baring his teeth in Jessie's direction. The King pushed my wrist down long enough to put the cuffs on them and looked to Jessie one last time. “Leave.”

Jessie was at a loss for words as he looked between the King and I before he stood. Walking to the door, he turned one final time, his teeth clenched enough to hurt. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Yuuri.”

“No! **PLEASE!** Don’t leave me here!” I cried, tears long fallen down my face and the chains rattling as I struggled against them, chains just long enough for me to reach out but not enough to move. “Not alone!”

“You asked for the King,” he responded, opening the doors and slipping out. 

In that moment, I had never felt more alone.

My arms were chained and as I sat there, hoping for someone to come and save me, I felt the King of Leroy chain my ankles to the bed as well. Looking down at my wrists and new cuffs, I started to feel the thrum of adrenaline slowly fade. King JJ’s pheromones were strong and sure, his scent like a bursting brushfire. He was trying his best to calm me just by his presence but as he moved to lay beside me, I inched as far as the chains allowed me. 

“You are so beautiful, Yuuri” he whispered, reaching a hand up to remove my tear-soaked glasses from my face. I shivered at the feel of his fingertips touching my face and turned to place my glasses on the nightstand. Reaching over me, he pulled my face towards him, eyes blazing dark and lust filled. First he held me gently as a lovers embrace but when I struggled, he pulled hard enough to make my neck burn in pain. “Why are you fighting me?”

“B-Because you’re forcing me i-into this,” I wept, my voice quivering as I swallowed sand. “You have thousands of Omegas in your compound. Why can’t you take them? Why take me away?”

“I’m tired of always telling you why I want you,” he huffed, moving to stand. He strolled over to a chest where a bottle of wine was placed with two crystal glasses. Pouring the blood red wine into a glass, he said. “Sit up, my love.” When I hesitated too long, anger burst from inside of him as he shouted,“SIT UP!”

Scrambling to my knees, I held my hands in my lap and tried not to deepen the fresh wounds around my wrist. Every moment of my Omega training was starting to kick in and I could feel myself trying to catch a full breath. The less frantic my emotions and pheremones were, the less likely the King’s own pheromones would react to me. If I followed what he wanted, maybe he would unchain me and I could escape. I knew there wasn’t many places that I could escape to but anywhere was better than here. Anywhere that I could protect Victor’s bonding marks. 

“Much better,” King JJ hummed to himself, moving to kneel beside me. Handing me the glass of wine, he plastered a beautiful smile on his face, sipping at his own glass. “Drink.”

For a moment, I wanted to resist but I had to remember that the more time I spent resisting, the more likely he was going to get violent. Reaching out with a shaking hand, I grabbed the cool glass and placed it on my lap. I knew that if I took a sip first, the King could think I was greedy. I wasn’t very confident in my drinking ability. Especially since I haven’t drank wine in a while. I waited for King JJ to take another sip before I did. The wine was sweet with very little alcohol but the sting of liquor was still there. I knew I couldn’t drink too much or I wouldn’t be able to stay awake. 

“What do you like about me, Yuuri?” The King asked, taking another sip of his wine. “I have many great qualities but I’m sure one of them is your favorite. I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

Be careful, Yuuri. Take your time and don’t be nervous

I could hear Celestino’s old teachings coming back to me. Compliment his good looks and great upbringing. Noble Alpha’s prefer to be told their good lovers more than anything else. If I had to, I could flirt with him just enough for him to let his guard down. 

“W-Well,” I started, clearing my throat and hooding my eyes a bit more than before. “A true Alpha leader must make decisions that protect their country. You made a good decision to bring all of the Omegas to the country center, m-my King. You can protect them well.”

“I did make a good decision, didn’t I?” He smiled, reaching a hand up to touch my face. I tried my best not to flinch as his rough fingertips wiped the old tears from my cheeks and ran a thumb over my chin. “What other compliments do you have for you King?”

“There are just so many things you do s-so well, Your Majesty,” I whispered, forcing a soft smile onto my face. That brightened the King’s demeanor and made him find more hope in touching me. Taking the glass from my hand, he intertwined our fingers, sliding his finger over my wrist. I continued, holding my prayers in my head. “Firstly, you’re a kind King that searches for those who have been taken from you.”

“I only do those things for you, my Yuuri,” he smirked, re-intertwining our fingers. “My beautiful Omega.”

“And I thank you so much for that,” I replied, trying my best to sound sincere. “I couldn’t bear being away from you for so long.”

“I am more adequate than Victor,” he chuckled, removing our hands to push his fringe farther over his face. “I’m richer, handsomer and more dedicated to my people.”

“What do you mean?” I whispered, immediately regretting it. 

“Other than that half-witted ladies man, I am marrying for the sake of my country,” he responded, looking down to his banded left finger. “I wouldn’t dare tell my fiancee I wouldn’t marry her just because I loved someone else. I am going through my marriage even though I love you.”

“What?” I breathed, the sound barely coming out.

“That idiot told his fiancee straight out at the meetings that he wouldn’t marry for political reasons,” he answered, this time, much slower than before. “Why are you so interested in him? He doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I wanted to know more about my kidnapper,” I blurted out, accidentally glancing down at my ring on my right hand. Millions of thoughts flooded my mind as I thought about what the King had just said. Victor rejected Anastasia publicly. He wasn’t going to marry her no matter what. Why would he tell me he had a fiancee when he really didn't? Why did we even fight? None of this was worth our fighting and none of it would have happened if I hadn’t been so easily swayed in the beginning. 

“What’s that on your finger?” King JJ asked, reaching for my right hand. I quickly hid my hand in my lap but that only made him angrier. King JJ ripped my hands out of my lap as I tugged and tried to move only to be stopped by the chains and his brute strength. Bloodied scratches were left raw where the King’s nails had ripped in my arm. “Is that-did he give you this ring?”

“No, he didn’t-”

“Don’t lie to me, Yuuri,” he growled, his nails digging deep into my skin. As I whimpered, he increased the pressure, dark grey eyes piercing mine. “Tell me the truth!”

“I swear, my King, he didn’t give me the ring!” I cried, warm tears falling down my face again. “I bought it! I bought it while thinking about here!” I knew it wasn’t true but half of it was and if he could see that truth in my eyes, maybe he would stop. “I wanted to remember being here so I bought it for myself. I swear!”

“If I find out you're lying to me, Yuuri, I swear you won’t ever leave this room again,” he seethed, releasing my hand and standing. Pulling his sleeves up a bit higher and running a hand through his undercut, the King glared down at me. “It seems like you need some time to rest before we can talk about our future.”

“W-Where are you going?” I sniffled, reaching up to wipe my face. “You’re going to leave me chained?”

“I promise, I’ll return,” he smirked, fixing his collar and bowing his head in my direction. “Maybe then, you’ll appreciate the love of your mate.”

  
  
  
  


It had to have been days, no, hours, before he returned. 

The sun had bled through the curtains a long time ago and the light burned my skin as I laid on the large mattress. When he returned, he came with others, Betas I think, that were ordered to undress me. He watched as they stripped me of all of my Nikirovian clothes and wiped me clean. I could see the second he became upset with me when he saw all of the marks Victor had left on my body. Bruises around my inner thighs and arms, the back of my neck covered in olding marks and even nail marks on my hips. He immediately ordered the servants to find an ointment that would heal the bruises faster, anything that would make the bruises go away from my naked body. While they were gone, he stood outside, watching the gardens from his window. 

“Did you have sex with him?” He breathed, the sound barely audible over the winds outside. 

“Wha-”

**“DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM!”** He shouted, the sound nearly shaking the furniture in the room. Turning to me, his face was red and his fists were held knuckle white. “I asked you if you had sex with Prince Victor.”

I couldn’t bring myself to speak under the weight of his gaze so I nodded once and moved to sit up, somehow feeling more exposed now than when I was being undressed. That only enraged the King more as he picked up the bottle he had opened previously and threw it against a nearby wall. I held my breath as best as I could, making sure I didn’t move. 

“You dare defile yourself by laying beneath someone so used as that piece of shit!” He shouted, stomping over to the bed. I scrambled to the other side of the bed as he pressed his fists into the cushion. “I was supposed to be your first night! Not that whore!”

“He-He’s not a whore!” I retorted, feeling my flesh burn at the insults he flung Victor’s way. “I-I lov-”

“Don’t you dare finish that,” he growled, eyes narrowing as he crawled towards me. “You don’t love him. You love me.”

“No, I don’t,” I whimpered, shaking my head and shivering under his gaze. “You know I don’t love you-”

In a blur, he was above me, his hands clenched tight over my shoulders. Forcing me down into the mattress, he pressed his thumbs against my Adam’s apple, making it hard for me to swallow. Panic radiated through me as I grabbed for his wrists only to tug against steel. Stars were swirling in my eyes as I squirmed under his tightening fingers. They were wrapped around my neck entirely and I could feel his fingers trembling. Warm tears were falling down my  cheeks as I struggled to breath and gasp, the sight only making the King smile more.

“Say it,” he muttered, his eyes wide as he tightened further. “Say that you love me and only me.”

“I-I-....” sound had no space to escape as he tightened it further and started to shout again.

**“SAY IT TO ME YUURI!”**

“I…...l-love….y-yo-you,” I stammered, the sound making everything around me turn dark as his fingers released my neck and the rush of blood flooded my face and neck. Coughing weakly into my hands, I felt the weight of the bed shift. 

“See, Yuuri,” he chuckled, proudly. “It wasn’t that hard to admit the truth, was it?”

  
  
  
  


I was sure it was a few days before he returned again. 

I had passed out after he had nearly strangled me to death.

When I woke up, I had ointment patches all over my arms and food placed beside me. As I struggled to swallow tiny bits of food, I realized that King JJ had left the windows open out of confidence. He knew that I wasn’t going to escape and I had nowhere to go so he didn’t need to place a guard. After eating a bit more than I wanted to, I laid back on the bed. The motion jarred something in my throat and I immediately started to choke. The coughing only made my throat hurt more so I tried to calm down as best as I could. That helped a little bit but that didn’t stop my throat from hurting. 

 

**I couldn’t let that happen to me again.**

 

If he had waited just a second longer or if I had taken a shorter breath, I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t wake up again. I didn’t doubt for a second that he would kill me if I hadn’t said I loved him. I probably never will understand what the King found in me or why he felt the need for me to tell him I loved him but all of that didn’t matter right now. 

All that mattered was my need to survive. 

And if that meant being uncomfortable and faking every emotion I had left in me, I’d do what I had to. 

**Until the very end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, don't hate my little King JJ just yet. He's going through some shit but Victor and Yuuri will have a happily ever after soon enough, I promise!
> 
> Please let me know how comfortable you guys are and I pray I didn't cause any triggers for anyone because that's the last thing I want to do to you guys.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm a mean person

The King returned in the middle of the fifth day.

His servants had bathed me with towels and soap every time a day occured so I was able to keep that as a clock even though there wasn’t one in the entire room. They had given me enough dignity to let me stay in a pair of shorts that were a little longer than boxers but everything else was left bare, probably to make sure I didn’t try to hurt myself or the King’s entertainment. When he came in, he looked freshly bathed and the smell of ashwood and fire was filling the air again. His hair was still dripping down the side of his face and his casual outfit made him seem almost human. I had trained my mind as best as I could over the past five days and I was able to plaster an almost believable smirk on my face as I visibly sniffed the air. Purring and baring the bondless side of my neck, I licked my lips and reached out for him, completely surprising the King.

“What’s this?” He hummed, seeming very proud of himself. Walking over to the edge of the bed, he let my hands roam over his clothed chest as he said, “Has my Omega finally realized who owns him?”

I chuckled as believable as I could, rising up to place my hands on his shoulders and line my hips with his. Lightly grinding my hips against his, I smirked, “I’ve always known I was owned by a real Alpha.”

“How did you know that?” He smirked, running his hands up my sides and squeezing my flesh every other moment. I moaned before leaning forward a bit more to press my nose against the gland in his neck. His scent was nothing like Victors. If Victor was a calming valley covered in snow, JJ was a wildfire in the summer heat. “How did you know you were owned by me?”

Lifting my wrist to his face, I showed him the tattoo that all Omegas were given, watching as his pupils blew wide with lust. Reaching up with one hand, he pressed smooth lips against the mark before trailing kisses down my arm. Bile grew in my throat but I swallowed it, painfully, as I turned the charm back on. “A real Alpha marks what’s his so that everyone can see.”

“I’m glad you said that,” he whispered, moving to press his lips against my neck. He breathed in deeply as he kissed the unmarked flesh of my collarbone. Fear made my pulse jump and I hid it with a moan, securing the King's attention on me as I tried not to squirm out of the way. Sucking down, slow and heavy, he left a small hickey there, frowning for a moment.

“What’s wrong, my King?” I asked, raising his head with my hand. 

“You are still bound to that useless Prince,” he groaned, placing a hand near my lower back. “Your bond markings are nearly healed.”

“They’re only markings, my King,” I hummed, hesitantly pressing a kiss to his cheek. The King didn’t notice my hesitation since he was more focused on my forwardness.  “They don’t tell true love.”

“True love?” 

“The love I feel for you,” I whispered, pressing my body closer to him. I reached my hand up to hold his face in it, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I do love you, my King. My JJ.”

That made him more reassured as he wrapped me into a warm hug that toppled us onto the bed. Pinning me with his hips, he began to kiss any spot that was accessible, the fevered heat of his lips making my skin crawl. I let my mind wander to places that weren’t here and moments that were left in my memories. Thoughts instantly flew to the times Victor and I skated on the rink in Nikiforov, The times that the servants and maids would watch us twirl and spin in complete harmony. Or the time we pranked Yurio into thinking that Beka had arrived a day early only to get nearly killed by the Russland Tiger. Floods of thoughts filled my brain as the King looked directly into my eyes. “What’s wrong my love?”

“N-Nothing, my Alpha,” I smiled, blinking back the tears as best as I could. “I’m just so happy.”

“I am too,” he chuckled, teasing his fingers around the chains on my wrists. When he noticed the bruises and cuts, he pressed his lips against them. “And soon, you won’t need these on you anymore.”

“I’d love that,” I replied, moving a hand to cart through his undercut. “I want to touch you freely where everyone can know I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“I want that too, Yuuri,” he added, pressing a sweet thumb to my cheek. “But I have to make sure you’re good for me. So you’ll have to wear a collar.”

“Why?” I whined, tears threatening to fall again but I held my ground. “I love you. I won’t run away. I promise!”

“I know you won’t but I have to be sure,” he replied, moving to kiss my lips. I closed my eyes as his lips pressed into mine in the most chaste move he had made since I arrived. When he lifted his face from mine, I tried to dazzle him with a smile. “And everyone must know you’re mine.”

“Okay,” I sighed, pushing myself farther up the bed onto the pillows. Trying to seem appealing and dropping my head just enough for hair to fall in my face, “What are we going to do until then?”

I watched the King chuckle as he crawled up my body and placed a hand on the side of my face. Licking my lips and focusing on his nose, I feigned how entranced I was with him “Let me erase every trace of that Prince from your body. Just so you can remember me and only me.” The moment he reached up to press his lips against mine, I placed a finger against his lips. “What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

“I-I,” I started, trying to find an excuse not to have sex with him. I could feel the want in his heated body and smell his scent filled with arousal blend into the air around us. “Only kissing and touching, Alpha, please?”

“Why?” He asked, his question more of a warning.

“My heat is supposed to come soon,” I lied, dragging my finger down his lower lip. Biting my own, I raised my eyes to his, looking just beneath my dark lashes.The King appreciated the gesture as he preened and nuzzled closer to my chest. “I want our first time together to be special.”

“How special do you want it to be, Yuuri?” 

This disgusting pervert wanted me to say something that would make him want me more. He liked to hear his conquest squirm beneath him like this. Even if I didn’t want to say it, I had to. “I want to leave my heat full with your child,” I whispered, moving to press my lips against his. I begged my stomach to not burst and my heart to not break as I kissed him again, baring the darkest, most disgusting part of me. “I don’t want to leave this bed for weeks because my stomach is so full with your seed. Please Alpha? Let me have your babies? That’s all I ever want is to have your babies.”

Every nerve in my body was filled with nausea and discomfort but I had to allow it just for a few moments longer. I shuddered as the King growled, forcing his lips on mine again and pressing his tongue through. I didn’t want to allow him in but any moment that I stopped, I was sure he would see my lies. Allowing the King to do as he wanted, I let his hands roam and his lips take over, moving only when necessary and trying not to pass out from the nausea that pooled in my stomach. Every ounce of me wanted to push him off and run but the longer I played along with his fantasy, the better my odds of survival were. Once he was satisfied for the moment, he called for a servant.

“Because you’ve been so good to me, Yuuri,” he started, reaching for the key in the servant's hands. “I’ll let you go outside with me.”

“You will?”

“Yes, Yuuri,” he grinned, unchaining my ankles and wrists. I rubbed the burns and turned my wrists with the freedom. “But once we come back, you have to go back on the chains.”

“Yes, my Alpha, I’ll go back in the chains,” I promised, bowing my head as the servants got to work dressing me and cleaning up some dried blood. Once King JJ was satisfied with their handiwork, he reached for a gold collar and leash from a guard and placed it on my neck, making sure he didn’t choke me. When I smiled, he lightly tugged the leash and allowed me to stumble after him, my legs not as good as they were a few days ago.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just need a little time to get used to walking,” I replied, bowing my head down. Moving my wrists and ankles a little more, I confidently strolled up to him and reached for his forearm. “I just need more time. Just a little more time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for what I did to you guys last chapter but there will be another chapter with the same warning and then everything with triggers should be done. I'm so sorry for doing this but plot is plot. I do what I have to littlens.
> 
>  
> 
> OTHERWISE!!!   
> What were you all for Hallows Ween! I didn't do anything cause I was lazy but my sis was Sasha Banks from WWE and a ton of my friends were Stranger Things characters and YOI or Voltron characters...I just ate a shit ton of candy


	64. Chapter 64: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOO

“It’s been three weeks, Victor,” Yurio whined, kicking a rock across the forest floor. “We should just ask your father for help.”

Had it really been three weeks already?

Three weeks of missing my mate more than I missed a starving breath. Three weeks of barely eating or sleeping as I waited for more information from my scouts and Prince Otabeks’ spies. Three weeks of hoping and praying that nothing was happening to him even though I was sure something terrible probably did. 

Three whole weeks.

“Yuri is right,” Yakov added, moving to sit by me on a log. We had decided to start to head back to Nikiforov before I ordered everyone to stop half a day's journey away. I couldn’t bring myself to go back to Nikiforov without Yuuri by my side. It felt incomplete without my mate beside me and the longer we were away from each other, the more my bond marks burned. We had been camped in a nearby forest for about two days now and the men were getting restless with worry. Our scent could make deer scatter, especially since everyone was worried about the loveable Omega they had learned to love. “Your Father has the power as King to send out troops and officers that are trained to find him. We would find Yuuri much faster that way.”

“I don’t need anyone’s help to find my own mate,” I growled, pressing a dirtied hand into my fringe. Sighing, I took a breath before speaking.“I’ll find him since this was my fault and my fault alone. You all don’t need to worry about him.”

“You can’t be territorial over this, Victor,” Yurio snapped, stomping his foot into the dirt. “He’s our family too and Yuuri could be suffering-”

“Don’t you think I know that!” I shouted, making the nearby guards jump before moving out of the way. Taking a deep breath, I pushed my palms into my cheek and tried not to pull my hair out. “I know I can’t be territorial and I know he’s probably suffering but I can’t just go to my Father and tell him to get my mate. He’d be so disappointed.”

“Does this have something to do with the marriage proposal?” Yakov asked, shocking both Yurio and I.

“How did you know about that?” I asked, making Yurio turn to me but he didn’t say anything.

“I was the one that suggested you get married,” he sighed, groaning as he tried to sit down. “If I had known he would pick a brat like Anastasia as his first choice I would have told him he was wrong. If Yuuri had appeared earlier, I would have suggested him.”

“I know you would’ve chosen Yuuri,” I whispered, feeling my eyes fill with tears. I held fast, though. The more I cried and showed how scared I was, the less my company would have hope. “What should I do, Yakov? No one has a clue where Yuuri is and for all I know he could be hurt or worse. Our bond doesn’t work from this far and since he’s so scared, I’m sure I wouldn’t feel him.”

After a moment of silent thinking Yakov sighed, nodding his head. “We need that idiot father of yours.”

  
  
  


It didn’t take us long to reach Nikiforov and when we arrived, my Father was standing at the back gate, broad arms crossed over his chest. The King of Nikiforov was a tall man, nearly six and a half feet tall and covered in thick muscle. His shoulders were set and his infamous jaw was taut as he glanced over me with those heavy dark eyes he says I should have inherited. Pale blond hair was freshly cut and his facial hair was tinged brown. The scar across his lower lip was barely noticeable against his ridiculously white skin and as Yakov walked up, the King’s eyes lightened just a bit. Yakov quickly said something to the King before walking into the Palace, leaving Yurio and I under the King’s scrutiny.

**“Father, I-”**

“Yurio,” the man started, his Russland accent strong. “How have you been, youngling?”

“Good, sir,” Yurio sighed, bowing his head. The kid had always respected my Father more than me. “Just came back from vacation.” With that he ran inside, closing the door behind him. 

I stood there, arms dangling by my sides and eyes cast down. I waited for him to yell at me or say something but he didn’t. 

“How were your travels, Father?” I started, hoping the cold winter air would hide my worried scent. 

“Well,” he sighed, taking a step forward. “I wasn’t assassinated, so I can say it was a successful journey.”

“That’s good,” I muttered, finding every pebble on the floor interesting.

“Anything you’d like to tell me?” The King asked, causing me to wince a bit at the sternness in his voice.

“Not particularly-”

“Viktor,” he warned, causing me to look up. I watched his eyes narrow and his lips form a thin line as he asked me again.“What happened?”

“I’m sure you already know,” I huffed, throwing my arms up in the air. “I found this Omega I’m really in love with and stole him from the country of Leroy before they made him JJ’s personal dancer! While he was here, I started to fall even more in love with him and one thing led to another and I showed him how to figure skate. Of course, he was perfect at it and he was going to perform for me but that didn’t happen because some asshole named Jessie attacked Yuuri so we had to leave and that was the day you came back. I really wanted you to meet him but I was worried about how you would feel and I needed to protect Yuuri so we left and somehow during that time I decided that he was who I wanted for the rest of my life and so I bonded with him.”

“You bonded with him,” the King interceded.

“ **YES!** I bonded with Katsuki Yuuri because that man is the only person to ever make me feel like I mattered without the title, or medals or looks o-or riches or anything like that,” I blurted, pacing forward as I continued. “And that night was the most magical moment of my life because it was us and no one else! It didn’t matter that he was an Omega and I was an Alpha or that he was a commoner and I was a Prince, no, he cared for me! Viktor! And the days that followed that were just magical and warm and full of just him but of course, I had to fuck up when he told me what he had done to protect his family and we fought. Now, the love of my life and man that I wanted to start a family with and live in a house with and do all sorts of mundane shit with is being held by a psychomaniac with Alpha issues or an nineteen year old King who thinks Yuuri is in love with him! **So yes, some shit happened! A ton of shit happened while you were gone!** ”

My Father stood there, arms still crossed and head tilted to the side as he regarded me with a soft look. “ **Hm.** ”

“Hm?” 

“Hm,” he repeated, breaking every nerve in my brain.

“Hm? HM! Really, Father!” I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. “That’s all you can come up with! Did you not hear the Hell I just went through!”

“Yup,” he responded, readjusting his arms. “I heard you.”

I paused for a moment, watching my Father take a calm breath and blink a half second slower. “When I destroyed the banquet hall for my fifteenth birthday you said more than just ‘hm’,” I noted, moving to mimic his expression.

“I’m just wondering something,” he said, stopping me with a gaze.

“What?”

“Why’d you leave out that part about you getting engaged to him?”

“Why’d I leave out-” but I stopped as soon as the words replayed in my head

**What….**

“Did you-how did you-, wait, what?” I stammered, completely confused. More confusion swept over me as the King laughed heartily before pulling me up into a large hug. Lifting me, his jovial laugh filled the air and his scruff scratched the sides of my face. I stared at the man's face as though he was a stranger but as the tell-tale heart-shaped smile I had gained from the massive man grew on his face, I knew that this was my father. “Did you know already?”

“Nothing happens in this castle that I don’t know about, Viktor, even if I don’t want to,” the King smiled, releasing me from his grasp. “Even the time you brought that Espanian girl into the crown jewels room without permission.”

“The guards were paid off! How could you have found out?”

“You don’t need guards to spy on your son,” he said, his face comically blank. “Especially one as loud and excitable as you.” Nodding his head towards the door, we both walked into the Palace. Taking slow and thoughtful steps, the King said. “Now, I know you have a bit of a problem finding your mate.”

“It’s not a bit of a problem, Father,” I sighed, pressing a reassuring hand to my bond marks. “I don’t know where he is. I have no idea.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” he smiled, pressing a heavy hand on my shoulder. “Because I do.”

“You do!”

**“Yes, and, unfortunately, you won’t like to hear it.”**

  
  
  


“So Jessie took him back to Leroy!” Yurio shouted, pacing the throne room. He had changed clothes and was back in his ridiculous outfits. “That makes no sense. The weirdo wanted to eat Yuuri’s ass out last time he was in his vicinity. Why would he want to take him to a King that wants to do the same?”

“Yura, language…” The King warned, glaring down at the teenager. Immediately apologizing the teenager sat at the foot of the King’s throne like he was his own son. I guess, technically, he acted like he was his son. “Though he said it cruelly, he has a point.”

“Is Jessie planning something?”

“You did say that this Jessie was an Omega Guard before he became a bounty hunter,” Father said, pressing a thumb against his lower lip. “He may just be out for the bounty, I heard it was well over a fourth of the treasury.”

“It doesn’t matter why he did it, we just need to get Yuuri out of Leroy,” Yakov added, bowing his head to the King. “Do you have an idea of what we should do?”

“Oh, I’ve got an idea,” he huffed, pressing his hands together on his lap. “It’s not very King like but we aren’t the best royal family in the world.”

“Especially Mama,” I muttered, shuddering at the memory of the silver haired she devil.

“Especially that heathen women I married,” he grinned, a dirty smile growing on his face. “I can’t wait for her to meet your love so that fiery silver hair and adorable blush when she gets angry-”

“Father,” I chuckled, falling back against the cold marble floors. 

There was hope.

And as long as their was hope, we had a fighting chance to get Yuuri back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I love all of the comments and anticipation thats coming in with the story! It makes me so happy to see you guys loving my story!
> 
> ANYWAY!   
> The next chapter has a trigger so please be careful!  
> I'll write the warning for the next chapter before! Just in case!


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THE TRIGGER WARNINGS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE MORE!  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!!!

“Grab the jewels from the treasury and bring them to me, now,” King JJ ordered, holding me tighter in his lap on the throne. I hadn’t been in this room before and over the past few days, the King had started to let me go around the castle more often. I still had the collar on at all times and the leash was always in his hands when he saw me but he never used it. Just yesterday he ordered a costume maker to make more clothes for me to wear. I couldn’t really call them clothes since they didn’t cover much of my body but they satisfied JJ enough. He always told me I had to call him JJ when we were alone. He liked the intimacy of me calling him by his name rather than King. When I wanted something, I knew I would just have to ask him on my knees and moan out for my ‘Alpha’. One of the things I asked for was to take walks and sit in the garden. Those moments I could dance alone and think about Victor. It was getting harder and harder each day to remember what he looked like and the longer I stayed here, the more I worried I’d forget. Today, however, he wanted to peacock as best as he could, taking thousands of his prized possessions out for me to look at. “Some of these jewels were made while you were away and others were made just for your return. Now they can be placed all over your gorgeous body where they belong.”

“I can’t wait to see them, JJ,” I smiled, leaning back a little against his chest. I could feel his lips press against my ear and closed my eyes to endure his affection. Whenever he kissed me or touched me intimately, I thought back to Victor. It seemed to help me cope if I thought about Victor instead of JJ. If I dreamed that Victor was kissing me, I could fake how much I enjoyed his affection.“I know you’ve worked hard to show me how good of an Alpha you are. I think you’re amazing.”

“I have worked hard,” he mumbled, kissing up my neck until he reached my hairline. Readjusting me in his lap, he stopped his ministrations as the servants came in with sparkling diamonds and gold chains. Patting me on the lap, I stood so he could pick up some of the ornaments. Reaching for a circlet covered in at least a hundred diamonds, the King placed the headpiece on and slid it into place. It was slightly larger than my head and slid down farther than I assumed it should but I didn’t want to incur the King’s wrath so I didn’t say anything. Looking at his handiwork, he smiled proudly. “Beautiful. Just as I knew it would be on you.”

“Thank you for thinking of me, Your Majesty,” I nodded, reaching for the next gaudy piece of jewelry. I was never into things that were covered in jewels and worth millions of dollars but I knew that he would like to see me in them. I picked up several bracelets and placing them on my wrists. “They’re beautiful.”

“I wish I could put all of the jewels on you but then you wouldn’t be able to walk,” he joked, nodding for the servants to leave. They bowed and left us alone as the Alpha King reached for the leash. I started to shake a little but focused as best as I could on something positive while he hooked the leash on my collar. “Why don’t we go for a walk? It’s beautiful outside.”

“I’d love that, JJ,” I smiled, the gesture not reaching my eyes. 

  
  


The King didn’t sleep in the same room that I did so I was usually alone at night. In order to make me comfortable, the King made the chains a little longer, just enough for me to lay on the entire bed without hurting myself. Since JJ wasn’t in the same room that I was in, I was able to actually sleep pretty well. 

But tonight, it was different. 

I awoke to the feeling of feverish hands running up the sides of my hips, pulling away the little bit of fabric I had around my waist. Chapped lips and blunt finger nails teased against my skin, making the flesh there bubble up  and nerves shoot fire through my skin. Fear struck through my whole body as the person ran their fingers down my spine and took a thick tongue to my throat. Whimpering as tears streamed down my face, I turned enough to look Jessie in the eye, his dark hair falling over his face. A smile bloomed on his face as he pressed hard lips against my own, biting my lower lip hard enough to bleed. I yelped, pressing chained hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away from me but I failed with what little strength I had.

“Don’t be afraid,” he breathed, his voice low and heavy. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

“Why are you here?” I whispered, pushing more space between us. “If I scream, JJ’s men will come and kill you. You already know that, so why are you here!”

“I’m glad you’re worried about me, Yuuri,” he chuckled, pulling me into his chest. Breathing in the scent from my neck and tugging at my hair, he moaned. “But no matter how loud you scream, they’ll just ignore you.”

“Why?”

“They’re being paid off,” he smiled, his toothy grin sending familiar chills down my spine. “And as long as I have the time, I feel like I should enjoy myself. Especially with the person I brought back home. You’ve been waiting for me for so long, right?”

“ **No, NO!** ” I shouted, yanking my arms from under his hands. Tugging hard at the chains wrapped around my wrist but to no avail. Jessie laughed as I desperately tried to move as far away from him as possible. “Help! **HELP!** ”

“No one’s coming, Yuuri,” he laughed, tugging the chains in his direction. The pull made me fall right into his arms, the same arms that reached for the waistband of my pants and yanked them down my thighs. The cold air made me painfully hard but I couldn’t stop my reaction. It felt so wrong and it scared me to the point that I couldn’t breath.“Please. Continue to struggle. It excites me even more.”

“ **Stop it, please!** ” I gasped, tired arms pushing him away but the Alpha was too strong.  

“It doesn’t look like you want me to stop,” he chuckled, reaching down to hold me firmly.

“Why are you doing this to me, Jessie! I never did anything to you!”

“Omegas are such liars,” he hissed, pressing a finger against the bruises that were caused by the collar and King JJ’s hands. “They use their bodies to get whatever they want. Even the love of a Prince.”

“I didn’t do anything to get Victor’s love,” I snapped, clawing my fingers at his back. I felt blood pool around my fingers and it was a small victory just for the moment. “We fell in love with each other! My body had nothing to do with it!”

“Another Omega lie,” he commented, reaching a cold hand out before violently tugging my hair. I tried not to cry as he tugged but a few tears slipped out of my grasp. “Do you even think the Nikirovian Prince would take a second glance at you if you weren’t an Omega?”

“Yes,” I hissed, pushing him again. “Victor loves me for me and you’ll never understand that.”

“If he loves you so much, wouldn’t he be here by now? Wouldn’t the have saved you?”

Victor is….he’s coming.

He’s looking for me right?

There’s no way he wouldn’t look for me! He loves me! Even though I did something wrong and he got mad that doesn’t mean he’ll be mad at me forever, right?

“Shut up you piece of shit,” I spat, reaching a hand up to slap Jessie in the face but the Alpha reacted just in time. **“Victor loves me!”** Shoving me onto my back and tugging the chains above my head, Jessie won the advantage. His thighs kept me trapped beneath him and as his hand pressed against my throat, I found it harder and harder to breath.

“You may think I’m wrong about that but I’m certain your little Omega body is the reason I chose you,” he hummed, pressing his lips against my bond marks. Pain poured through my blood as he dug canines into the healed scars. 

“S-Sta-Stop!” I struggled, using every last ounce of strength in me to push him away with my body but he was just too strong. “Please! Stop!”

“No matter how much you beg your Nikirovian Prince and obsessed Alpha King won’t help you,” he purred as he let his lips press against mine. I froze under the weight of his body as the taste of my own blood filled my mouth. His impatient mouth dipped further down my collarbone as he dragged a wet tongue down my chest to my navel where he took his teeth to my hip and bit down, hard. All I could do was scream and let the tears flow in waves through shut eyes.

I was completely helpless and no one was going to save me.

Jessie was going to win.

Jessie was going to rape me.

Victor wasn’t here to save me.

I’m so scared.

**Victor!**

“Victo-“

“ **Guards!Take him underground and out of my sight,** ” a growl resounded from next to me as Jessie was torn from above me. Closing my eyes and curling into myself, I listened to the mixture of heavy boots and my speeding heart beat. A scream tore from my throat as a set of hands grabbed for my shoulders. “Relax, Yuuri. Relax. I got here before he could do anything. You’re safe.”

I opened my eyes to see King JJ staring down at me with concern flooding his features. My body wouldn’t stop shaking like a leaf in a maelstrom and my heart was beating faster than a bullet train. Even the feeling of the King’s hands on my skin felt like needles. Hair had plastered to my forehead and some of it had covered my eyes. The burning sting I felt in those eyes hurt more than it would normally as all of my senses were burning alight before they became numb. 

I didn’t want to feel this anymore.

I didn’t want to understand anymore.

I didn’t want...

**I didn’t want to feel...anymore.**

“Relax, Yuuri, or you’ll have an anxiety attack,” he cooed, pulling me into his arms. I couldn’t stop myself from crying any longer. I cried until there was nothing left to cry and even then, I sobbed. JJ had made all of the guards leave, dragging a fighting Jessie behind them. I watched as they took him away and part of me felt bad but most of me wanted him dead. 

“Can you breath now?” King JJ whispered, peering down at me. “Are you okay?”

“I just want this to end,” I breathed, my voice scratchy and unrecognizable. Staring up into the dark eyes of my captor, I tried to beg as the tears dried in my eyes and my body felt low and exhausted.“I want to go back. I want to go back home. I don’t want to be here.”

“I know,” he muttered, barely audible if I weren’t just beneath his head, I probably wouldn’t have heard him. “Me too.”

**For some reason, it felt like we were understanding each other for the first time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the intenseness but it was necessary! PLEASE LOVE ME STILL  
> ANywhoooooooooooooooooo I love all of you guys and I hope this chapter keeps you guys attached because we are starting to reach the midpoint of the climax!
> 
>  
> 
> Looking back I could have made less chapters by just adding everything together but that would have just been boring and made you wait longer.


	66. Chapter 66: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER FREAKING LONG CHAPTER FOR MY STANDARDS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like Papa Nikiforov. Since we don't know much about Mom and Dad from the original series, I wanted to make them more like my parents, super friendly dad and slightly crazy but encouraging mom. My parents didn't hover and let me live my life so I thought, in a sort of happy sort of way, that Victor's parents were like that too. They let Victor do whatever he wanted as long as he was happy and didn't, you know, become a prostitute and sell his body for heroine money......that's what my mom tells me all the time lol.

“I don’t like this,” Yurio muttered, slowing his horse down just a bit. “There aren’t any people in the town like how there were before.” Nibbling nervously on his thumbnail, he continued. “And there were shit tons of people. Like way too many to the point of claustrophobia and now….nothing.”

“JJ cleared the entire town. It wasn’t the best decision but that made for less people in the way,” The King sighed. “What is this kid doing to his country? His people?”

“I don’t mean to be blunt, Your Highness, but that does not concern us, my King,” Yakov grumbled, kicking for his horse to trot forward. “All that matters is Yuuri and his safe return home.”

“If you are looking for the King’s mate, you will have to come with me,” a voice said beside us. All heads turned in the direction of a group of guards that were probably on patrol. The one that had spoken was the Captain who was dressed in war gear. 

“The King’s mate?” Father asked, speaking before I could do something stupid.

“Katsuki Yuuri,” he inserted, the name making my heart clench and anticipation fill my bones. He was here and alive. It was a simple pleasure but nonetheless a pleasure. “I am to assume that you are all from Nikiforov.”

“Yes, we are,” Father replied, nodding his head in their direction. “May we have a meeting with your King? I am the King of Nikiforov”

“His Majesty only spoke of the Prince coming for an audience but I’m sure he wouldn't mind seeing the King as well,” the Captain said, whispering some orders to the man beside him. “Follow me.”

“Should we really be following them like this?” Yurio whispered, looking concerned by the multiple other guards that had begun to escort us. “What if they work for Jessie?”

“If you are worried about the criminal Jeston Wallace, you have nothing to fear,” another guard answered, her face a lot nicer than the initial guards.

“And why is that?” I asked, looking to the guard with a quirked eyebrow.

“ **Jessie Wallace was killed a week ago for raping the King’s mate,** ” the guard responded, a grimace forming on her face. “Our Great King ordered him tortured and killed. His body was burned in a furnace a few hours after.”

It was like all of my worse fears had come to fruition. 

I didn’t know what to feel and I couldn’t stop myself from being angry, sad and happy at all the same time. 

** Jessie was dead. **

Killed by the King.

But the reason for his death was because of something he had done to Yuuri.

He had succeeded in harming Yuuri and that I could never fix.

“Oh no,” Yurio whispered, wiping his face before looking to the King for an answer. 

“Son….Viktor,” Father muttered, pressing a hand against my shoulder. I jumped at the warm feel of his hand and I could feel tears filling my eyes as I tried to understand, to cope. Father must have noticed my struggle and frustration. “Take me to the King now,” Father growled, his face looking more dangerous than before. “We have a lot to discuss.”

“Of course,” The Captain bowed, walking a bit faster under the royal Alpha’s gaze.

  
  
  


We were brought to the throne room where fitted seats were placed facing the throne before us. The King was absent and as I gripped the seats handles enough to hurt, I tried to calm my scent down enough to not kill the man. He was the reason this whole mess occured. If he hadn’t pursued Yuuri in the first place, Yuuri and I would be sleeping in my room in Nikiforov. Yuuri wouldn’t have dealt with that bastard putting his hands on him and he’d be perfect just the way he was. His glasses would be crooked on his face and his hair would be just too long but he wouldn’t complain because he never did. I would have him in my arms and we would be planning our wedding but no, we aren’t. He’s been here for nearly a month, suffering all sorts of horrible things that I wouldn’t be able to erase from his memory. It would haunt him forever and I wouldn’t be able to do anything to wipe it away.

This, of course, wasn’t helping my scent at all and I could see the guards’ noses upturned as they tried not to back away from the pungent smell I was giving off. Yakov was muttering something to Yurio who looked paler than normal,so neither of them noticed my turmoil. My Father had a stern but thoughtful look on his face as one of the guards announced the King’s entrance.

**“Now entering, His Highness and Majesty of the Kingdom of Leroy, King Jean-Jacques!”**

He walked out looking like the pompous pig he was. His hair was slicked back and his lips were pressed into a smart smirk. Dressed in all white, he looked every bit a saint though his actions were the exact opposite. Atop his head was a crown covered in expensive jewels like he was trying to prove his worth to someone but that only ticked me off more. My Father stood when he walked up as well as Yakov and Yurio but I couldn’t bring myself to stand in his presence. I knew if I stood, I would probably kill the man where he stood. 

“Thank you for coming to visit me,” King JJ nodded, allowing the room to sit. “It seems we haven’t had the chance to meet since my coronation, King Nikholas.”

“That is true, King Leroy,” Father said, eloquently, his royal facade hiding his anger. Even as these two Alphas scents permeated the air, I could feel my Father’s tension and anger. “I was in discussions with other countries at that time and couldn’t, regretfully, join you and your allies in the festivities.”

“All is forgiven,” he chuckled, waving his hand in free expression. “And I would prefer you call me King JJ. King Leroy is too formal and reminds me of my Father.”

“Unfortunately, I feel as though we’re on formal terms,” Father replied, tipping his head. “It seems you have done some planning that has harmed my only son and the love of his life.”

“I don’t follow,” JJ frowned, waving his hand for a servant to bring him a glass of wine. “I haven’t dealt with your son or anything dealing with him since my bachelor party.”

“You son of a-” I started, but my Father’s hand stopped me from finishing. I leaned back into my seat feeling every instinct in me burn but my Father knew what he was doing. He was under control and I had to trust him.

“What my son is meaning to explain is that you have his fiance in your kingdom,” Father interceded, crossing his legs in his lap. “Apparently, one of your bounty hunters stole Katsuki Yuuri from my sons bed and brought him here without either of their consent. A kidnapping, if you need a simple word.”

“It seems there has been a misunderstanding between you and your son,” JJ replied, his voice low. “Katsuki Yuuri was mine before he engaged in Prince Victor’s affairs.”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Father answered, sitting higher in his seat. “My son is known for a lot of frivolous affairs but he assures me that it was an equal exchange between both he and Yuuri.”

“Then let’s have Yuuri explain,” he smiled, waving a hand in the guard direction. My heart dropped as my eyes flew to the door the King had entered from where a guard opened one side and showed a Yuuri I had never set my eyes on. His skin was pure white, almost too pale to be healthy or real. His hair was freshly brushed back and his eyes were painted up in mascara and dark makeup as though it was hiding the dark circles under his eyes. Covering only his lower body was a black sarong that made his body look even paler. He looked thin too, his usual baby fat around his face and waist gone as his lower ribs protruded from his skin. Around his neck was what looked like a gold collar that had a metal piece for a leash to attach and just beneath the collar laid reddening scars, some in the shape of fingers I was sure. The worst part about seeing him like this was the dead look in his eyes.  Those beautiful chestnut brown eyes that glowed bright when he was happy and glimmered darker when he was mad had become dark orbs of a departed soul. My heart was crushed as I watched him walk up to JJ and slot himself on his lap as if he had belonged there.

“Yuuri! You’re okay!” Yurio jumped, taking a step towards the throne but he was ignored. “I was so worried about you, I mean…..Yuuri?”

“I don’t think he remembers you,” JJ chuckled, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist to bring him closer. I looked to my Father to see him staring at Yuuri long and hard. Part of me wanted to rip JJ’s arm off and hang it up on a flagpole while the rest of me wanted to beg on my knees for Yuuri to return to me.“As you can see, Yuuri is quite comfortable with me. Not at all scared or worried.”

“I can see that,” Father replied, his voice slow and calculating. “This still does not explain much for me.”

“Yuuri, show the King your arm,” he whispered, lips close to Yuuri’s ear. I suppressed a growl as Yuuri showed Father his arm, the bones around the tattoo noticeable as well. I blanked as Father let a tiny gasp escape. “Do you understand now?”

“What is there to understand?” I growled, earning a glance from JJ. “Yuuri is my bonded mate. You stole him from me! **I want my mate back!** ”

“He wasn’t yours to take,” JJ smirked, eyes flicking to Father. “Was he, King Nikholas?”

“Father, what is he talking about?” I grumbled looking between the both of them. “Father!”

“Yuuri was owned by the Kingdom of Leroy and can’t be bonded with another Royal unless the two kingdoms agreed upon it through a formal meeting,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. My Father couldn’t look at me as he continued. “Since we never sat down and talked about payment or tariffs, your bond is voided. Yuuri is King JJ’s legally.”

“No! That’s not right, there has to be something, anything! Yuuri doesn’t want this,” I scrambled, standing from my chair. “Father!”

“This is something you can’t fight,Victor,” JJ smiled, pressing lips against Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri smiled back at JJ, only making my heart break again. Everything seemed so off and his expressions seemed so shallow. I wanted to take him home and hold him close to me in order to make him happier but I couldn’t do it. Not the way I was now. “Yuuri doesn’t need you anymore.”

“He needs me,” I mumbled, trying to reassure myself but failing. “He loves me so he needs me.”

“Not anymore,” JJ smiled, pressing his nose to Yuuri’s gland. Taking a deep breath just to annoy me, he chuckled as he playfully nipped at his neck. “These bonds mean nothing now.” 

“There is one thing you seem to be missing, JJ,” Father interrupted, facing the King with a glare. “If the Omega offers marriage to someone, especially a Male Omega, they are granted freedom and can marry whomever they want.”

“Yuuri hasn’t offered marriage to anyone,” JJ remarked, looking to Yuuri again. The uncertainty on his faced showed but he didn’t react as much as I assumed he would.

“He asked Viktor to marry him,” Yakov said, a rare smile on his face. “And Viktor accepted.”

“There’s no proof of that,” JJ snapped, sitting up fully. “You can’t just lie about some marriage proposal just to try and take him away from me. He’s mine.”

“There’s proof,” I muttered, raising my right hand. The gold band gleamed on my finger, my heart swelling with pride. “I’m sure you’ve seen the ring on his finger.”

“He said he bought it for himself,” he grumbled, turning Yuuri’s face to him. Instantly, Yuuri’s face became animated again as fear filled his eyes. JJ grabbed his face in his fingers and I felt my muscles tense at the pressure he placed there.  “You lied to me, Yuuri. Explain!”

“P-Please don’t tie me again, I’m good, I promise. I’m a good Omega, I’m a good Omega,” he jumbled, reaching to touch JJ’s face but the King wasn’t appeased. 

“Look what trouble you’ve made for me,” he sighed, looking to us with a sneer on his face. Grabbing the lease, he yanked Yuuri to the ground making everyone in the room stand. Yuuri kneeled on the floor with his hands bracing himself  even though his hands and knees were bruised. Growling, I took a step forward, hands tightened in fists and eyes glaring down the pompous King. My reaction had the guards guns drawn and tensions high but JJ ignored the atmosphere as he sneered in Yuuri’s direction. “Now I have to clean up your mess because you’re such a slut.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whimpered, over and over again.

“There’s no need for violence,” Father growled, his temper getting shorter over time. “He hasn’t done anything wrong and you know that.”

“Until we speak of terms, Yuuri is still in my Kingdom and I will treat him as I like,” JJ snapped back. Yakov laid a hand on Yurio and I’s shoulders, warning us to take a seat. I reluctantly slide into my seat, focusing on the collar around Yuuri’s neck and imagining how I would burn that man that placed it there. “What do you want?”

“I want my fiance back,” I snapped, looking JJ in the eye. “I want Yuuri back now.”

“What if I don’t want to give him back?”

“Then we will tell your fiancee, Princess Isabella, about your poor choices lately,” Father noted, a cool rhythm in his voice. “I’m sure she would love to marry another Leroy sibling and have them as King.”

“Isabella isn’t here, Isabella would never-”

“She would if she knew about how you were treating an Omega, a human,” Father growled, those Nikirovian Blue eyes piercing into the King’s own. “She wouldn’t be very proud of you either and I’m sure she has better choices.”

“None of my choices are as great as you, JJ,” Another voice interrupted. All eyes turned to the door where Phichit stood with a dark haired beauty. Her skin was the color of paper and flawless in every way. The modernized red dress she wore matched the rosy tone of her lips and her bright blue lips were nearly the color of a grey sky. Hair cut into a fashionable bob and jewels wrapped around her wrists, I was sure she was JJ’s betrothed, Isabella of the Yang Dynasty. A Princess with money that could rival Nikiforov. It was true that she was the most beautiful of the Yang daughters and had settled for someone like JJ instead of marrying for money.  “I mean, I love you.”

“Is-Isabella?” JJ whispered, his eyes wavering between Yuuri’s face and hers. “Is that really you? It can’t  be-I mean, you left me.”

“Yes, JJ,” she smiled, walking over to stand by the distraught King. Whispering something to Yuuri, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and let him stand. Though he was a bit wobbly and tears were already filling his eyes, he looked grateful to the Princess. “I left but I’m back now. Did you miss me, my love?”

“Of course, I did, you have no idea how long it was without you,” he huffed, reaching up to kiss her lips. Moaning at the feeling, he looked at her again, her face in his hands as he leaned forward pressing her head against his chest. His hands fell low on her hips as she snuggled closer to him.“It’s been so many months.”

“I know, my love, I know,” she sighed, turning to us. “I’m terribly sorry for what JJ has done. He didn’t mean to cause so much harm. He’s gentle and nothing like this usually.” 

“I’m sorry, Princess but that’s a half assed answer and for the shit he’s put Yuuri through, there better be a good explanation,” Yurio grumbled, his voice suddenly returning.

Sighing and untangling herself from JJ’s arms, she straightened her shoulders and looked down to us like the Queen she was.

“As the next Queen of Leroy, I had to go through training. Unfortunately, I couldn’t come home to JJ,” she explained, pressing a hand against his cheek as JJ got handsy with his returned love. My eyes fell upon Yuuri who looked more lost than he was before. His eyes were wide with terror and he looked confused. “Without my scent and my presence, he became a bit….distraught.”

“That seems overly attached, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, but he was attached because I’m pregnant,” she smiled, pressing her hands against her stomach. Just like she said, her stomach had a little bump. “I’m due in a few months.”

“Congratulations?” Yurio muttered, looking between JJ and Isabella. “But that doesn’t explain why he tortured Yuuri.”

“It’s called Alpha Imprinting,” Yakov grunted, looking from Isabella to the wobbling Yuuri. “Though rare, it happens more with Royal couples then governments want to accept. This was an extreme case but not as rare as we could have hoped.”

“I’m not understanding,” Father interceded, his arms crossed over his chest.

“He imprinted on Yuuri because he reminded him of the Princess,” Yakov started, scratching the back of his neck. “Since Princess Isabella was gone, he became attached to Yuuri because his instincts needed his lover. Though Yuuri is male and also Nipponese not Yang, they have several similarities physically. The dark hair, light skin, petite. To an Alpha, a distressed Omega could smell like a pregnant Alpha female. Unfortunately, Yuuri’s didn’t act like Isabella or treat him the same way Princess Isabella did, so King JJ was tried to alter him.”

“Yes,” she smiled, the gesture falling short. “It seems I’ve left him alone for too long and he’s started to fall on the wrong path. One that has hurt more people than I could have imagined.”

“That’s not a fucking-” Yurio started but Father shut him up with a glare.

I couldn’t stand listening to them any longer as I saw Yuuri stand with his arms wrapped around himself as he shivered. I wanted to take him away from this place and never bring him back. I wanted to kill JJ for what he did, even if his fiancée had given an excuse for his behavior. But most of all, I wanted to be alone with Yuuri so I could fix everything I had done wrong. “This apology will not suffice.”

“Of course, we understand that,” she nodded, lightly pushing JJ into his throne. “I have for a long time believed that the treatment of Omegas needed to change in Leroy. I’m assuming Yuuri feels the same. I also wanted the relationship between Nikiforov and Leroy to be at better standings. Even though my fiancé has done a terrible thing, is there any way we can change what has happened? Any way to salvage the relationship between Leroy and Nikiforov?”

“Unfortunately, that is not my decision,” Father replied, looking to me. “It is up to you, Viktor. Yuuri is your mate and as future King of Nikiforov, you must prepare yourself for conflicts and problems such as these, though you may not want it.”

My mind was filled with millions of options that all resulted in a gruesome ending. I couldn’t wrap my mind around anything other than Yuuri right now and I was sure that was me being childish but everyone would have to understand as my eyes flicker in Yuuri’s direction. “We will make a decision later and it will not be my own,” I muttered, standing. “Yuuri has a part of it too since he will be beside me during my reign every step of the way.”

“Then it will be settled once Yuuri recovers and you become King,” Isabella sighed, her face a little grim. Kneeling down to Yuuri’s side, she pressed a hand onto his shoulder. He shivered but soon looked up to the Princess with those dead eyes set on her stomach. “You’re love is here, Yuuri. Why don’t you go greet him?”

“M-My love? I only love JJ,” he choked, the look of confusion and pain on his face making my heart break. As his voice dropped and confusion set further in his eyes, he whispered. “I only l-love JJ, right?”

“No, Yuuri,” she smiled, her face serene and calming just like the mother she was going to be. “You love Victor, remember?”

“Victor,” he repeated, his voice hollow. Looking to me, he tilted his head and pointed a shaking finger in my direction. “That’s My Victor? My Victor?”

“Yes,” she nodded, waving for me to come over. I stood on shaking legs with my heart beating miles a minute as I walked over to Yuuri. The sounds of my heels clicking against the floor made the room seem even more empty and the closer I came to his side, the deeper my heart fell into my stomach. “You’re going to have to scent him again.”

“Why?”

“When he was here, Jessie had bitten his markings,” she sighed, a frown forming on her face. Tilting Yuuri’s neck in my direction, I saw the bite that was near my own marks. A growl rumbled in my chest but I held tight at the sight of Yuuri’s worried face. “It’s not a bond mark but it will scar just the same. Because of all of the trauma, he’s confused and being pulled in every direction.”

“What do you mean?”

“His mind thinks that he’s in love with JJ,” she started, carting her hands through Yuuri’s hair. The Omega preened at the calming touch and, momentarily, calmed. “His instincts are trying to determine what Alpha has dominance over him, you or the deceased Jessie. **While his heart yearns for you, his head is telling him something else**.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” I cried, reaching down as gently as I could to hold his hand in mine. It was as cold as ice and boney to the touch, almost unrecognizable. His usually meaty hand was thin in mine and I felt like I was going to break him. “Wi-Will he be back to normal? I mean, I love him no matter what, but I want him to be whole again.”

“He’ll be fine with you as his mate,” she smiled, pressing a hand against her stomach. “It is true that if you love a person, truly love them, no matter what happens to you or them, you’re love will find a way to endure.”

I quirked an eyebrow in her direction as she stood, hand leaving Yuuri’s head. “Why did you say that?”

“I was born barren,” she explained, smiling over to the door JJ had, somehow, slipped through. “My father was going to give up my right as Princess because I couldn’t bear children. JJ and I feared for our marriage and feared that we wouldn’t be together anymore because of the strain. But one day, JJ said that he watched a beautiful Omega dance in a studio with such vigor and determination that he immediately thought of us and our lack of that. While watching the Omega dance, he realized that if he loved me enough and I loved him, that our child would come. And if they didn’t, we would find a way to be together.” Chuckling to herself, she glanced down at Yuuri with a stronger smile than before. “Phichit told me that it was Yuuri, JJ saw dancing in the studio. If I were honest, I should thank Yuuri for the fact that I am even a Princess. Just his presence alone has created so many great things in this world.”

A smile grew on my face as well as I leaned down and wrapped cautious arms around the body of my broken mate. He was fragile and very still but he didn’t fight me at all. I allowed Isabella to unhook the collar and throw it on the floor, her disgust for the thing apparent. Lifting Yuuri into my arms, I gasped at how weightless he felt and how he didn’t stir or bloom red in embarrassment. I was fearful but sure that with time, my Yuuri would return to me. If Isabella’s story was true, and I was sure it was, Yuuri would fight through this. 

He wasn’t one to just accept fate.

He wasn’t one to just crumble or give up when all the odds were against him.

He was strong and determined.

He’d come back to me.

**I’m sure of it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO.............  
> Let me know how yall feel about this because I was very happy with how it came out but it's great to get feedback.....
> 
> Plus....even though Isabella Yang in the series starts out kinda like the bitchy girlfriend that thinks her boyfriends the shit, she later shows that she really loves JJ so I made her a little nicer than I'm sure most of you expected her to be.
> 
>  
> 
> ANOTHER NOTE! There is more angst to come. This isn't going to be an easy road but it's gonna work out and it's gonna be good.


	67. Chapter 67: Victor

The plans to leave Leroy were created in minutes. Isabella had JJ guarded in his chambers while she discussed information between herself and Father. Yurio appointed Phichit as the advocate between Nikiforov and Leroy, even though that was usually his job. I’m sure it had everything to do with his hatred for the Monarchy here and that he didn’t exactly forgive the Princess for her neglect. Father had tried to explain to me that I couldn’t allow my anger to cloud my judgement. He explained in fewer words that the Princess wasn’t supposed to get pregnant before she married. If she hadn’t left the public view, she could have been denounced as Queen. The previous Queen immediately sent her away and knew that JJ would be suffer and ordered Yuuri right into his hands.

When Father explained that to me, I realized that there were far crueler people in the world than JJ. The Queen was away in a far off land ruining another one of her children's lives but Father promised me that she wouldn’t get away with this. Especially once Mama found out.

With much of that handled in my mind, I didn’t let Yuuri go anywhere without my hand in his or his body leaned against mine. Princess Isabella ordered our gear restocked, partitions made and a healthy lumpsum ‘Just in case Yuuri needs anything’. It was rude to refuse, even though the money wouldn’t make a dent in our treasury. I was sure that Yuuri would give it to someone or send them back to his family in Nippon. Once she was satisfied and bowed another apology, we were allowed to leave.

  
  


Yuuri hadn’t changed much in the few hours it took for us to officially head back home. Though we had changed him back into his normal clothes, he looked uncomfortable and disoriented. His eyes were filled with nothing and it was disturbing to see him so lifeless. Even when Yurio kept his usual string of insults as we rode, Yuuri didn’t make a single sound. Father decided that it would be best for him to ride with me on Frostbite. Even with his body pressed against mine and his warm scent filling my senses, I felt like I didn’t have Yuuri here in my arms. My Yuuri would be blushing at how close we were or holding onto the reins so he could go faster. 

This Yuuri, the broken and emotionless one, was a Yuuri I wasn’t used to.

After a hard ride into the border between Leroy and Russland, Father halted. 

“I vaguely remember the Princess said that you should scent him,” Father suggested, pointing to my gland in my wrist. “Maybe your scent will soothe him or at least bring him back a little bit more.”

His words didn’t really sway me in his direction but when Yurio looked at Yuuri as if his friend were already gone, I decided to try. Rubbing my wrist together, I let the scent accumulate and pressed the sticky liquid against Yuuri’s wrists. There wasn’t an immediate reaction but as the scent began to dry and seep into Yuuri’s skin, Yuuri gasped. The sound was more out of shock rather than fear but that was the only reaction.

“Yuuri?” I whispered, looking down at the Omega before me. 

He didn’t speak as he pressed the scent against his neck and let the tension fall from his shoulders. I waited before looking to the group for help.

“That was underwhelming,” Yurio grumbled, kicking at his horse. “We should get closer to Nikiforov. The longer he’s out here in an unknown area, the more uncomfortable he’ll be.”

“Good idea,” Father commented, following after Yurio. Yakov did the same as I slowly looked down at Yuuri with his body as thin as his bones. This was still the man I loved and would love for the rest of my life but it was horrible to see him like this. It was like JJ had taken the best parts of Yuuri and stripped him clean. 

  
  


We arrived in Nikiforov a night later. 

There wasn’t any fanfare or parades, not even a guard to escort us as I carried Yuuri from the back gates to my bedroom. Father, Yakov and Yurio followed me, barking orders to servants that were shocked at our return. I let them handle all of that while I nudged the door to our bedroom open. When I laid Yuuri onto my bed, I watched him crawl back, closer to the wall as if he was looking for something. When he didn’t find it, he dug his heels into the blanket and pressed his hands around his neck, just over his scars from the collar. I pulled a chair close to his side of the bed as Yakov returned with a steaming bowl of water, towel, bottle of soap and loofa. 

“It would probably be best if you cleaned him completely to get the Leroy scent off of him,” he whispered, placing the items on the night stand. 

“Thank you, Yakov.”

Nodding, he began to walk away but as he reached the door he stopped. 

“Viktor,” he grumbled, causing me to turn to him. “Don’t worry, da?”

“What do you-”

“The more you worry about getting the Yuuri you had before back, the less likely you will get him back,” he blurted, holding his hand against the doorknob. “Yuuri will come back. He’s strong and he has you to support him.”

With that, he left, the door echoing throughout the room. 

I stood as slowly as I could, rolling my sleeves up my arm and reaching over to touch the buttons on the front of Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri instantly yelped, trying to get away and farther from me than he already was.

“It’s okay, Yuuri, it’s okay, it’s me,” I whispered, showing him my hands and trying to look him in the eye. Once those flat brown eyes settled on mine, I realized I had his attention. His jaw was tight as he crossed his arms and let his knees fall. “I need to clean you. Just so I can get JJ’s scent off of you. Is that okay?”

It took him a few moments but he nodded once, moving his arms from across his chest. I slowly plucked the buttons off and let the shirt fall off of his shoulders, careful to touch him as little as possible. Wetting the loofa and applying soap, I lightly scrubbed Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri’s shoulders were covered in bruises and some of the bruises had begun to yellow. I settled my jaw as best as I could so I wouldn’t growl or yell. That would only make things worse and that wasn’t what we needed. As I scrubbed his chest, I noticed Jessie’s bite mark that was very close to my bonding one. It was an angry mark, slanted in certain parts, probably because Yuuri was fighting him. 

**Good job, Yuuri.**

Every Alpha part of me wanted to restake my claim on him but that would only scare Yuuri. I hadn’t realized that over one month, Yuuri had lived a nightmare. The collar, the leash, the chain marks all over his wrists were just a few of the scars on his body that I could see. The emotional scars that he was probably going to carry for the rest of his life weren’t going to go away anytime soon. All I could do was support my love over time. 

My thoughts were starting to take their toll so I decided to fill the air.

“You know, Yurio really missed you,” I muttered, dunking the loofa in water again. “Even though he didn’t want to admit it, he loves you a lot and admires how strong you are.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything as he looked down at his feet. I took that opportunity to move him forward and scrub his back. Checking to see if he was okay, I continued.

“Yakov lost more hair and Father, well, he’ll be your Papa soon so you can call him Father too,” I babbled, finishing his shoulders. When I reached for the button of his pants, he didn’t make a sound. That bothered me more than him being frustrated over me taking his top off but I didn’t say anything. As I cleaned his legs, I continued the story. “It took Father a few days to come up with a plan to get you but it was all worth it in the end since I have you now.”

Still no answer.

“Father knew about you, you know, this whole time,” I breathed, reaching for the towel. Pat drying his skin, I continued. “He said that the maids were telling him all about us, so he practically knows you. He really likes you too. Especially when he found out that you learned how to ice skate for me.”

Finishing up, I placed  the dirtied water and other supplies in front of the door. When I returned, Yuuri hadn’t moved, his head still between his legs and his shoulders hunched. Jumping into the bed, I tugged the blankets around him and pulled him towards me. He immediately slotted his face in my neck but let his arms hang. It was awkward and uncomfortable but I would just have to deal with it. This was the most he’s let me touch him today.

“You know I love you,” I whispered, pressing my lips into his hair. “I love you enough to lie to my parents, almost kill a man, spend a month looking for you…..” Pulling a strand of hair into my hand, I chuckled. “I’ve never spent longer than a week on anyone I liked in my life but with you, of course, it was different. It was like you controlled my entire world with just a single word. I guess that’s a dangerous power for someone. The ability to control a Prince.”

Yuuri didn’t laugh or answer as I continued on.

“I wonder if you remember the time you just started to skate and almost fell flat on your face,” I reminisced, tightening my hug. I could feel him inhale a deep breath, nudging his head in a little closer “I had to catch you and nearly died myself but it was worth it to see you laugh and smile. Or when we sat in the kitchen and you let me try to cook but I burned the pasta before I could do anything with it.” Pulling the blankets closer, I continued, memories flooding my head. “Even when I turned it brown, you still put a fork in and tried to taste it.”

Yuuri squirmed next to me but once he became comfortable, he stopped. 

“I guess all of that is a little fuzzy,” I hummed, laying my head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Maybe you can remember the night we made love for the first time and you were so scared but….I was too.” Chuckling to myself, I carted a finger through his hair. “It was weird being scared to make love to you, to fall more in love with you but I didn’t care as long as you were the one I was falling in love with.”

There was no reaction, though, as he laid perfectly still. 

Sighing to myself and staring over the curve of Yuuri’s body close to mine, I sighed. “It’s fine if you don’t remember. I’d love to recreate all of my best memories with you. I wouldn’t mind reliving everything with you if I have to.”

Slotting my hips and legs with Yuuri’s, I yawned. Over the past month there were a lot of restless nights and no sleep. “It’ll all be alright, dorogoy, I promise. We’ll get through this.”

Silence enveloped the quiet room. 

I thought he had gone to sleep but just in the silence, I heard his voice.

“D-Doro-” he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard over the night wind. I tried to hold in my excitement so I wouldn’t scare him but my heart was thumping in my ears as I stared down at the body close to mine.“V-Vic, ah-ow, Victo-.......Victor?”

“Yes, my krasota,” I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. “What is it? What are you trying to say?”

“I-I’m sca-ared….”

My heart broke with those two words as I turned to look into the eyes of my love. “What are you scared of? You’re safe with me, love.You’re safe with me. No one can do anything to you ever again.”

Those blank brown eyes looked at me, almost through me, as his warm breath wafted against my cheek. “You love me, right?”

“Of course,” I replied, without hesitation. “Of course I love you.”

  
  


**“Then why did you leave me?”**


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PEOPLE  
> GET READY TO BE IN THE MIND OF A BROKEN AND CONFUSED PERSON!!!
> 
> WARNING! You may have some triggers so be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE TIME: TRIGGER WARNING
> 
>  
> 
> As someone who has fought with PTSD for the past two years and Anxiety and Panic for most of my life, I believe this is how Yuuri's mind would be.....it's very broken and much like my own PTSD experience, it was very hard to keep track of one thing for too long because it would make me more and more anxious and needy. By no means is Yuuri going fast. Everything that he is going through is going to be a slow process but he will get through it, I promise

Jessie….

He was hot. Or he was…..cold.

He was gone…..

The feeling used to be a constant nag on my mind, a constant tug until there wasn’t anything. 

Or did I mean anyone. 

My head hurt...everything hurt…heart hurt...

**Why is everything hurting!**

**Why do I feel numb?**

Not numb...confused….so confused……alone

Why was I alone? What had I done? Where was I going?

Where had I been?

Where am I?

  
  


I didn’t feel warm anymore.

I didn’t feel cold anymore.

I just didn’t feel.

Maybe it was because JJ told me that Jessie was dead.

Maybe it was because JJ told me I was his.

Maybe it was because Victor left me.

Maybe…

What was I thinking about again?

Maybes?

 

**I can’t think anymore!**

Every thought is like a shout and every dream is like a memory!

Why was I hurting! What did I do! Why can’t I go back! Back to when I was normal! 

What was back there?

Was he there?

The one with the smile that warmed my heart. The one who held me when I cried and kissed my hands when he laughed. Was it me? Was I the one that was making this up or was this real? What was real? What was fake?

Was I really raped?

Was I….was I…

  
  


**Broken?**

  
  


Omegas weren’t supposed to break….

If they broke, they wouldn’t be wanted anymore.

Who would want a broken Omega?

 

**Oh that smell!**

What was that smell?

It smelled like...Home!

It was everywhere! 

In front of me, beside me, all around me!

  
  


Victor….

**Victor!**

 

“V-Vic, ah-ow, Victo-.......Victor?” 

Why did my head hurt so much! Why was I boiling! 

**Make it stop!**

“Yes, my krasota,” he whispered, his voice thick with...what was that? Feeling? Want? Fear? “What is it? What are you trying to say?”

“I-I’m sca-ared….” I uttered back, the pain relieving just for a moment.

“What are you scared of? You’re safe with me, love.You’re safe with me. No one can do anything to you ever again,” he responded, that tone in his voice again. 

The sounds of his voice…..

The feel of his body…….

The pain was….leaving? Why?

“You love me, right?”

“Of course.”

Such a quick answer.

**“Of course I love you.”**

 

Of Course?

Then why was I lonely, why was I so afraid?

Alone and Frightened didn’t feel like love.

 

I could hear him….that warmed breath against my cheek. Those strong arms were wrapped so tight around me. Feather soft lips pressed into my hair was nearly enough to make me remember. Remember something…..

**…..Abandoned….**

“Then why did you leave me?”

Why? Why? **WHY!**

It was silent

 

And then, a chuckle.

 

I looked up to the face that was so close to mine, so very near mine. His eyes were so dark with concentration and his lips were turned in a sour smile. His scent, oh his scent, was so familiar. Every bit of him felt like breathing again. The pain in my head, the pain in my heart was melting. 

“I left you because I was ignorant and childish,” he whispered, pressing those soft lips against my cheek. 

**A spark.**

Like a firework against my skin or a breath of fresh air...I couldn’t describe it. 

That’s what it felt like because that’s what he was.

My breath of fresh air.

“I didn’t understand what it was like for an Omega and I won’t ever forget the way my heart broke when I came back for you,” he whispered, tracing a thumb against my cheek. Licking his lips, he let his thumb drop to my lower lip where it sat. “There was so much blood and everything smelled wrong and for the first time in my life I was so angry…”

I didn’t ask him about that.

I knew what he was upset about…..

I knew the moment he said…..

“There’s nothing I can do in my entire life that would make up for what I put you through,” he sighed, cursing to himself in...Nikirovian. We were in Nikiforov.

No more Leroy….never again.

“I’m safe,” I breathed, feeling nearly all of my body rest further into him.

“Yes,” he yawned, pulling me closer to him. “You won’t ever need to be afraid again. I’m right here and I know there isn’t anything I can do to express how sorry I am, Yuuri, but I really am.”

Staring. He was staring at me. Those midnight blue eyes storming with grey were looking down at me with such fervor. I could feel the wet drops of tears falling onto my hands and those lips quivering as he silently wept. 

Why was he crying? 

Why wasn’t I?

I’ve already cried too much, there’s no more tears and as I tried to chase that spark in my chest, I found my eyes wander back to those lips.

Those lips…I remember…..them…

Pressed against my cheek, heartshaped as he smiled, chapped when it was too cold, feverish as they clamped against my neck….

No fear.

I wasn’t afraid of those….not of….

Victor.

Victor.

But the other lips….the burning lips…..the dangerous ones…..

Violent…..red…..scaled….

**NO**

I want….

I want Victor!

“I wanted you,” I whimpered, clenching a fist into the front of his shirt. I didn’t care that it might hurt him and I could see he didn’t either. “I waited for you and you didn’t come.”

“I know..”

“I cried for you,” I breathed, a lump growing in my throat. “I screamed for you. I begged for you.”

“I know, Yuuri, I know,” he sobbed, hiccups bubbling from his chest.

“But you didn’t come back,” I choked, finding it hard to breath. "You didn't come."

He didn’t say it again as his body shook against mine. 

Somehow, I couldn’t be mad. 

I knew he was suffering, I knew he had suffered. I had suffered worse than he had and I had cried enough for the both of us. I had already forgiven him for taking so long to rescue me but I couldn’t forgive him for abandoning me there.

That bed felt so big, the sheets so scratchy and soaked in salt-slicked tears. My skin burned with cold sweat when he left me. When he thought I was a whore. 

Whore….

That’s what Jessie called me right?

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, burying his face into my neck. His breath was so warm and familiar, so alive. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” I whispered back, skin shaking harder as he pressed nervous kisses against my neck. If only those lips could heal, if only those hands could mend. 

But he could.

If anyone could heal me, make me feel like I wasn’t what they thought I was….it was Victor. My mate, my love, the one man who I chose above everyone else.

“Victor,” I muttered, ignoring the way my voice shook. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me,” I repeated, reaching up to touch my hand against his cheek. I was shaking enough for it to be visible but I couldn’t decide if it was from fear or if it was from excitement. “Kiss me, please? I-I need-”

“What do you mean, Yuuri?” 

He looked so confused, so unaware.

I was desperate.

Desperate for the touch of someone I knew. I could still feel JJ’s hands all over my body and hear Jessie’s panting breath against my ear. I didn’t want to feel them anymore, I wanted to feel him. I needed to feel him.

“I n-need to feel you,” I stammered, my breath shaking and skin warming as I tried to remember, tried to understand how it felt to be in his presence. “Please, it hurts, Victor. It hurts.”

“What hurts, Yuuri?” He asked, trying to hold me closer but I couldn’t stop shaking. “What is it?”

“I can f-feel him but I don’t want to,” I tried to explain but there was only confusion and it was eating me alive. “I don’t want to feel them, I want to feel you. Please.”

**He paused.**

**I wilted.**

It’s too much…..

It’s too little….

And then they’re on me. 

Those soft beautiful lips that were so soft and smooth against mine. His hands were pressed on my cheeks as he held me so surely against his lips and as my eyes began to shut, weariness drawing me in more and more, I felt the pain finally leaving and the hurt was disappearing.

And then the moment ended.

“ **No, no, no,** ” I moaned, gripping back to touch him but he held my hands in his. “ **Victor? Please!** ”

“I can’t control myself around you,” Victor whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. “When you’re ready. Really ready, I’ll prove my love to you again but until then. You need to heal.” Placing a soft kiss against my forehead, he finally smiled. “Truly heal.”

Less pain…

More warmth…

It was going to get easier….

Soon enough….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .........well...............  
>  let me know how you feel about this...  
> This chapter is very close to me because it's exactly how I felt and how my family and friends described me when I was struggling from a similar situation soooooooo yeahhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Tori-Chan: DON'T BE THAT ASSHOLE THAT SAYS THIS ISN'T HOW IT IS!!!!! SHE SAID BEFORE THAT THIS WAS LIKE HER EXPERIENCE.  
> LadyAckerman: Tori.....  
> TC: Just making sure their are no assholes.....I'll fight if anyone tries to be an asshole  
> LA: You're an asshole though..  
> TC:......bitch......


	69. Chapter 69: Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS.....Here comes the fluff falling like snow in the mountains.

For the next few weeks, Yuuri and I didn’t leave our room. 

It wasn’t as exciting as it sounded or even remotely fun for either of us. Yuuri was uncomfortable and scared of most anyone that came near him other than me. He had made some progress over the past few weeks but it wasn’t enough for him to interact with other people. At most, he would nod his head if Yakov or Father came around to check on him. I was the one that answered the door every time someone knocked since Yuuri was too afraid that someone he didn’t know or remembered well would come in. When it was time for the baths, we went to the private ones where no one would come in to check on us and Yuuri usually let me bathe him if he was feeling touchy. Even though it hurt Yurio’s feelings, Yuuri wasn’t ready to be around him yet. Makkachin was even kicked out after two nights because they tried to cuddle up to Yuuri while he was sleeping and scared Yuuri enough to push him away. It seemed like Yuuri could only deal with me because of our bond. It was to be expected, I guess. With all of the trauma, he probably tried to cope by blanking out any emotions or memories that affected him more than he liked. Even though every chance he got, he clung to me, he didn’t do much more than sleeping and eating.

Conversations were limited for the most part. 

He didn’t talk about what happened or how he felt. I doubted he remembered most of it and that was definitely fine with me. It was actually better that way. Several times I would catch him looking out to the February snowfall and I could hear him whispering things that were more like the Yuuri I remembered. Things like how the sky looked soft enough to eat or how the breeze was cool but not too cold. Some of his thoughts surrounded the way the pillows felt so familiar and how the smell of my hair was just as soft as he remembered. One time, he pulled me out to the balcony and asked if he could just sit next to me. It was hours before he felt comfortable enough to talk to me about why. He said he wanted to feel safe and that he felt safe in my arms. It was something the old Yuuri would be too embarrassed to say but he always must have felt that way. The scared Yuuri couldn’t hold anything away from me, not now at least.

I wouldn’t leave him ever again.

I couldn’t let him stay like this and suffer like he has.

Father thought it would be a good idea to postpone my integration into the monarchy until further notice. Seeing as Mama wasn’t here, my fiance was recovering and Nikiforov needed a stable leader, I think he made the right decision. He didn’t mind letting Yuuri take his time either and even handled the agreement regarding my initial engagement. 

“Anastasia wasn’t happy about it,” Father chuckled, standing in the doorway of my bedroom. Yuuri was on the balcony, his body draped over a couch and a blanket wrapped around him like a tortilla. He looked so adorable and sweet that I couldn’t bare the thought of bothering him and I was sure he didn’t want to be bothered either. “But when I told her that there was severance payment, she agreed very quickly.”

“Damned brat was in it for the money,” Yakov grumbled, tilting his hat forward as he walked up to stand by Father. “I should have known this before.”

“I’m sorry you had to pay her in order to break the engagement,” I apologized, bowing my head to Father but he just laughed.

“Out of all of the things you could’ve apologized for, d’yavolenok, you decide to apologize about falling in love,” he smiled, placing his hand on my shoulder. “There is no need to apologize! Just make sure I have many little brown eyed, silver-haired grandchildren and we’ll call it even.”

“Father!” I hissed, peering back to Yuuri. He was still laying on the couch but he looked like he had fallen asleep. “We haven’t discussed that yet and Yuuri isn’t very prepared for that conversation.”

“Well, we need to discuss this a little further, Viktor,” Yakov muttered, glancing to Yuuri as well. “Due to the incident in Leroy, I worry that Yuuri’s body has taken an emotional strike that could affect his body as well.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, Father also looking in Yakov’s direction.

“Has Yuuri gone into heat yet?”

“Um, no, not since he’s been back,” I replied, wondering where the old man was going.

“And he didn’t go through heat while he was away or JJ would have done something to him,” Yakov added, scratching the back of his neck. “He didn’t go into heat while we were travelling either.”

“Oh,” Father breathed, nibbling on his lip. “That’s not good.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Yuuri is supposed to go through a heat every month or so in order to balance his hormones,” Father started, speaking in a slower, less excited tone. “The same hormones that give him the ability as a male Omega to have children.”

Oh

Oh no….

**Did this mean that-**

No! He can!

Wait, it’s not that bad of a situation right?

“D-Does that mean that he can’t have kids?” I muttered, tears nearly pouring from my eyes. “Does that mean that we’ll never-”

“Don’t fret, Viktor,” Father said, giving me a strong smile. “If it’s meant for you, it will happen.”

Of course Father would give me a vague answer like that.

He wasn’t sure either…..

“On another note, we need to worry about his health,” Yakov pondered.  “With all of those built up hormones, they could be hurting his body as we speak.”

“True,” Father muttered. “He has slowly been integrating back, correct?”

I nodded as the wind blew into the room cold and fierce.

“Then maybe we should move the process along a little faster,” he suggested, nodding his head as well. “We should take him to his favorite places here in Nikiforov, let him eat what he likes most, things like that. Anything to make him happy and safe so several guards will be accompanying the two of you.”

“No, no,” I interceded, waving my arms. “No guards.”

“You must be safe-”

“If any Alpha or Beta that is unfamiliar tries to talk to him he starts to shut down,” I explained, turning to watch my lover sleep. “He’s progressing but he needs to be around friends and family. That’s the only way he’ll recover. Safely.”

“He is your mate, Viktor,” Father nodded, bowing his head a bit. It was new to have Father agree with my decisions. It was like he was allowing me to take charge. “I know you will only do what is best for him.”

“Thank you Father.”

  
  
  
  


“Where are we going, Victor?” Yuuri whispered, his voice quivering a bit as I buttoned the collar of his jacket. He had just recently began calling me Victor again. Before, it was a mixture of Alpha or mate since he wasn’t exactly sure where he sat with me but now that he was more comfortable, my name never left his lips. This also came into play when he was around me. His hand rarely left my forearm and as I dressed him, his grip was nice and light against my skin. “I d-don’t know if I want to leave yet.”

“Don’t worry, krasota. The Father and I decided it would be good for us to go to the rink and spend some time around our friends and family,” I smiled, holding his cheek in my hand. He shivered at the touch and immediately set his forehead against my chest. “It’ll be fun!”

“What if I-I’m scared?” He whimpered, trying his best to snuggle closer into me. “I h-haven’t seen them in a while and they’re probably mad.”

“No one is going to hurt you here, detka,” I answered, kissing the top of his head. “They were never mad and they’ve missed you so much.”

After a moment's pause, he looked up to me with brown eyes flashing with a bit of warmth before it disappeared again. “Okay. I guess I’ll go.”

“Good,” I chuckled, placing gloves on his hands and grabbing the bag on the floor.I pulled a calm Yuuri  along, careful to not tug too hard until we reached the rink. It was still as immaculately clean as it was before, every piece taken care of. When we arrived, Yurio was barking orders to Minami and Mila, a bored Georgi leaning against the railing. Yurio tried to grab for Minami but he ran full speed into Yuuri’s chest.

“ **OH MY GOODNESS YUURI I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I WAS SO WORRIED!** ” He shouted, nearly splitting my ear drum and everyone else around us hearts. Yuuri stood frozen like a statue as Minami cuddled up to his chest, arms tightening with every second. I wanted to peel him off but I knew that if I interfered I could possibly do more harm than help. Mila and Georgi were holding their breath as Yuuri’s face looked as if he was going to start crying. Suddenly, Yuuri’s arms were brought up to wrap around the tiny Omegas shoulders and gave the lightest squeeze.

“I-I missed you too, M-M-Minami,” he whispered, slowly burrowing his face into the child’s hair. Minami purred as Mila and Georgi decided it was time to snuggle up to Yuuri too. It only lasted a few seconds, though, because Yurio was quickly pushing through the group off of him and staring the Omega down. He didn’t immediately reach out for a hug but when his face turned red and his hair was hanging low in his face, he gained the courage to slide into Yuuri’s arms and hold on tight. 

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” he whispered, hiding his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. I could hear him sniffling and decided not to comment to keep his dignity. “It’s good to have you back.”

“T-Thank you, Yuri,” Yuuri answered back, looking over the group for a moment. “Thank you, g-guys. I really needed to get outside.”

“Then there’s no need to be standing around the rink like you don’t know how to skate,” Georgi chuckled, kicking his skate guards off and stepping onto the ice, Mila and Minami following suit.  “Why don’t you show us some of those tacky moves Victor taught you?”

“Tacky,” I scoffed, tossing our bag into the snow. “Nothing I do is tacky. Everything I do is marvelous and magical!”

“Whatever Mr. I’m-going-to-wear-faux-lingerie-during-a-performance-just-to-be-extra,” Mari giggled, easing her way onto the ice as well.

“Or Prince I’ll-drape-myself-in-my-gold-medals-so-Yuuri-can-kiss-gold,” Georgi added, nearly keeling over as he laughed.

The group laughed at my misery as they joined her onto the ice leaving Yuuri and I standing on the side. I ushered for him to lean against the sides of the rink as I pulled out our skates. Yuuri complied easily, watching as I untied his shoes and eased them off of his feet. He shuddered at the feeling of cool snow on his feet but didn’t say anything as I started to ease his feet back into the guarded skates. The bruises on his ankles had disappeared about two weeks ago, when he finally let me put some medicine on it. Most of his bruises were gone but that didn’t mean that the emotional scars weren’t still there.

Once he was fitted and I was ready as well, he and I clambered over to the rinks outer layer. The group had decided to stay on the left side for the most part as I eased Yuuri into a comfortable glide. He wasn’t as unskilled as I imagined he would be since he hasn’t skated around me for a while but with every wobble, he held onto me with ease. After about half an hour of comfortable silence, he looked at me with a small smile. 

“V-Victor?”

“Yes, Yuuri,” I smiled, linking my fingers more securely around his.

“Can you..” but the rest I didn’t hear as his voice dropped to barely a whisper.

“What was it, krasota?”

“Would you be upset if I a-asked you to dance for me?”

“Of course not, Yuuri,” I smiled, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. A stronger smile grew on his face as he adjusted his glasses and let go of my hand. Just as I was about to turn, I had the greatest idea. “But, there is one thing you’ll have to do for me.”

Yuuri tilted his head in question but nodded in understanding.

“You’ll have to join me,” I smirked, confidence radiating on my face. I watched the emotions curl around my poor Yuuri’s face as he went from shock to fear to….. **understanding?**

“I-uh, I guess,” he mumbled, looking up at me with dark lashes covered in bits of falling snow. I hadn’t noticed the snow starting to fall as I tugged Yuuri to the center of the rink. Yurio and Minami both shared a glance as Mila and Georgi began to cheer. Yuuri’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment as he held my hand in his, the grip and the scene making my fingers go numb.

We started with a few glides with our hands interlocked, simple and secure, our eyes focused solely on each other. Yuuri seemed very uncomfortable with the eyes of our crowd on us as his eyes darted from mine to the people behind us but as I pulled him close to me, he could only focus on the smile on my face. Just the twinkle of hope I found in his eyes made the pride in my heart swell to the point of bursting. He had grown so much over the past month and he was finally beginning to emote again. It used to be so hard to even get a word, nevertheless a smile, out of him and now his smile was genuine and true. As we spun, the rose of his cheeks and the heat of his body near mine reminded me of the Yuuri I had fallen in love with. He was still in there and with every movement and word, he was coming back. Taking a decisive stride into the center of the rink, I pulled him tighter to me before lightly spinning him out into the center of the ring. The air filled with the sound of his laughter as I pulled him back into me, his back pressed against my chest and head leaned against my shoulder. Our bodies fit so perfectly together as his shoulders began to shake more and more with laughter. 

My heart soared as he slowed and turned to face me with a confident smile on his face, the first in a really long time. Rolling his shoulders, he smiled as I glided around him into a jump, landing perfectly beside him. Another chuckle escaped those perfect lips as he reached for my hands and placed them on his hips, fingers twitching with adrenaline. 

**He was excited and his smile was so strong for the first time in so long.**

Running a hand over the side of his face, I pressed a kiss against his forehead as leaned forward against my chest. I held him close as the sun peeked past the clouds and bathed us in warm light. Bright white flurries of cold winter snow danced onto his lashes and brightened his chestnut brown eyes as his velvet soft lips split into a smile. 

He looked so beautiful.

He is so beautiful.

Dark hair swept perfectly against his face, just longer than I remembered but still so perfect and clean. The warmth that came from his hands on my shoulders made me swoon and the synchronized sound of our skates hitting ice was enough to make me believe I was dreaming. That’s when Yuuri pulled himself from me to glide across the ice like he was an expert, his arms spread out in front of him. Pulling them tight to himself, I feared that I had made him do something uncomfortable until he turned to with the softest of smiles on his face. His hands were interlocked behind his back as he floated across the ice like an angel basking in a winter wonderland.

“ O, kak sil'no ya tebya lyublyu,” I muttered, not realizing I had said something he couldn’t understand. Part of me felt crazy for saying it out loud and feeling so selfish for doing so but as he reached out for me, I clutched his gloved hands in mine. I wanted to feel his hands against mine and I wanted him to feel me too. Just skin on skin would light a fire in my soul that hadn’t been lit for a while. Peeling his gloves off of his fingers, I threw them onto the ice and proceeded to tear mine off to do the same. I pulled his cold fingertips up to my face, shivering at the feel of his skin against mine, no barrier or kingdom to stop us. Yuuri chuckled and rubbed his thumb against my cheek, inadvertently causing me to growl deep in my chest. 

“You really do love me,” he stated, rather than asked. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“Yes, Yuuri,” I answered, knowing well enough that he wasn’t asking me. Tugging him abruptly in my direction, I kissed his lips, soft and sure, careful to not scare him. He immediately responded, pushing back with a hint of fervor I’d have to control. Pulling away, I pulled his body as close as physically possible to mine. Yuuri preened at the warmth of my body and even boldly pressed his nose against the gland in my neck. “I love you. I love you so much, Yuuri.”

“You two are disgusting,” a voice grumbled just behind us. Yuuri jumped at the sound of another voice and hid himself behind me as I turned to find Yurio standing in the snow. He looked disgusted as a scowl grew on his face and his crossed arms tilted his body to the side. Having known Yurio for so long, I could see the satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “You couldn’t do this in a not fucking public place?”

“Oh, Yurio,” I commented, not hiding the disappointment in my voice. Glancing to the corner that Mila, Georgi and Minami were originally standing, I found it empty. During our time dancing on ice, the group had vanished, leaving Yurio to judge us. “When did everyone leave?”

“After you two started giving goo goo eyes to each other,” he grumbled, blowing a piece of hair from his face. “Everyone thought it would be better for you to do all of that without us being here.”

“Thank you for the privacy,” I coughed, tugging Yuuri to the edge of the rink. “We should probably head over to the dining area anyway.”

“Yeah, it’s apparently a surprise but since I like to ruin the Prince’s surprises,” Yurio started, the Alpha smirking in my direction. “Dinner will be a Russo-Japanese fusion, so hopefully you haven’t pigged out, Pig.”

Yuuri flinched at the nickname, scaring Yurio for a moment but he chuckled it off as he said. “You know I told you not to call me Pig, Yurio. I just gain weight easily.”

“Uh, yeah,” Yurio replied, sighing in relief. “Don’t make us wait too long because you guys are fucking each others brains out.”

“Yurio!” I gasped, looking to Yuuri for any signs of discomfort but the Omega only chuckled.

“Thank you,” Yuuri responded, surprising me a little further.

Father was right.

The more I let him interact with other people, the more he started to open up again. The fact that he could joke and laugh with Yurio made me hope that he was getting better and better every moment. It was no surprise that I was worried about Yuuri’s hormones and his body but I was more worried about his mind. He went through something no one’s enemy should ever go through and he came out broken and battered. But being Katsuki Yuuri, a resilient Omega with a soft heart and sheepish smile, he found a way to be the champion he had always been. I couldn’t take credit for any of his progress and I didn’t want to. I was so proud of him and so in love that it didn’t matter what could happen to us in the future or what had happened in the past, I wanted to stay with him forever. 

Though I said that, that didn’t change the hatred I had toward Leroy. If hatred could be manifested into something real, Leroy would have been destroyed weeks ago in some Hellish tornado, torrential hurricane and horrid tsunami. Even with all of the mind-boggling reasons to forgive and forget in an attempt to stay civil, I had no ounce of forgiveness in me. The only reason I was this civil and left without killing JJ was because Yuuri needed me now more than ever. Once he was normal, whether it be months, years or decades from now, I would make JJ pay. I knew Yuuri would say to forgive him but that wasn’t the Nikirovian way. That wasn’t the Victor way. I wasn’t going to let him hurt the most important person in the world to me and get away with it.

**His mistakes would catch up to him, I vowed.**

My mind was immediately tugged away from darker thoughts as Yuuri bent down and untied my skates for me. When I chuckled, he scrunched his nose and smiled before trying to peel them off of me. When I tried to reach for the blade, he swatted my hand away and tugged the shoe off with a huff. Moving to the other one, I leaned over to our bag and pulled our regular shoes out and slipped my foot into them. Once I was done, Yuuri glared at me as I did the same for him. I took my time, though, as I unlaced his skates and ran my hand up his calf. I could see him shivering either from the cold or my touches. Sliding the skate off, I put them away and placed his foot into his daily sneakers. Once I was finished, I stood, inadvertently, moving too close to Yuuri’s face. Leaning forward, I boxed him into the rink’s barrier, causing the Omega to blush.

“What’s the matter, Yuuri?” I whispered, just louder than the flicker of the wind whipping around us.

“Um, I just, you’ve done so much for me,” he pondered, a small smile growing on his face. “I should start d-doing more too.”

“Is that why you took the skates off for me?”

“Y-yeah,” he replied, the blush beginning to dissipate. We couldn’t have that now could we?

“Don’t rush, love,” I smiled, leaning forward just enough for our foreheads to touch. Watching the warm air of our breaths intermingle, I pressed my lips against his, nipping playfully over his bottom lip. Yuuri squeaked in surprise before allowing a tiny moan to escape. “Yuuri?”

“Y-You, I don’t, you know what you’re doing right?” He asked, his eyes translating much more than just that. He looked scared but excited and I knew if I pushed him further he could go either way. “Can you, maybe just for a-a little, just wait? I c-can’t yet. I just-”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” I muttered, kissing his cheek. “I’ll always be waiting for you. Always.”

  
  
  
  


**Everything was planned perfectly in my mind.**

Nikirovian Borscht, Piroshki and Draniki were among the traditional Nipponese Korokke, Miso Soup, and our best rendition of Katsudon. Glasses filled with soft liquors and juices surrounded the farthest side of the ten foot long table. Bright chandelier light basked the room in warm light and as the servers twinkled in one after another, they hummed songs and filled the air with life. Everything was in close quarters to make sure Yuuri felt safe and like he wasn’t alone.  Meant to join us were all of the people I trusted would deal with Yuuri properly. Father was seated at the head of the table just to my right, where he always sat and I believed always would. Seated just beside me was Yuuri and right next to him sat Yurio, his hands already pulling a few Piroshki onto his plate as he spoke to Prince Otabek. The Prince had decided to stay in support of Yuuri and to ensure his safety. I still hadn’t thanked him for what he had done before but I was sure yurio had thanked him one way or another.  Mila, Yakov and Georgi figured themselves out in this equation and our special guests were Shareek, Tamaki and Dianna. The little girl had dressed up in her Sunday best and was nearly vibrating with excitement when she saw Yuuri walk up. Her immediate reaction was to rush forward to hug him but Tamaki yanked her back as gently as he could

“Why can’t I hug Yuuri, Papa? I want to hug him,” she whined, stomping her foot into the ground. Her hair was pulled into tight curls and her dress was fluffier than a cloud.  

“Because he’s still a little sore and can’t be hugged yet,” Tamaki whispered, sending a soft smile in Yuuri’s direction. Yuuri nodded a thanks, uncomfortably tugging at the sleeves of his shirt. He looked incredibly adorable in his all black ensemble and since he was my Fiance’, I could say that anyone that made him feel awkward tonight would earn themselves an ass-kicking like no other. “It is good to see you tonight, Yuuri.”

“You too, T-Tamaki,” he stammered, his face turning red as he tried to find the confidence. Father didn’t say anything as he sat, allowing everyone else to sit down. Several servants began to shuffle around plates and serve food onto everyones respective plates. I served Yuuri since he seemed uncomfortable with all of the movement. Father quirked an eyebrow when I made eye contact but didn’t speak about it as he began to eat too.

“This coroki stuff is pretty good,” the King commented, stuffing more food into his chipmunk cheeks. It was funny seeing the stone-faced monarch let a little loose with everyone. The actions weren’t rare but it reminded me of where I got my personality. “It has all the meat and potatoes a young King like me should eat!”

“It’s Korokke, Father,” I chuckled, sticking my spoon into a bowl of miso soup. “But I get what you mean. Nipponese food is so good!” Turning to Yuuri, I asked, “Is your Katsudon good, Yuuri?”

Stuffing another fork full into his mouth, he nodded his head, stabbing his fork back into the bowl. Everyone chuckled at him and began to stuff their own faces, relieved that he was enjoying himself. I prayed that Yuuri felt at home here surrounded by his new family. I couldn’t get in touch with his family back in Nippon, even if I wanted to. How was I supposed to tell them that I was his fiance, I had let him get captured and nearly raped? I knew it was cowardly but it was the truth. I wasn’t ready to explain that to them. Father promised he’d find them and have them brought here so Yuuri would be near his real family but that moment always made me feel queasy. I wasn’t one for being nervous but I didn't want his family to reject me. 

It made me feel secure that I had created a home for Yuuri here. Yakov was jabbing his elbow into Father’s shoulder as he spoke about some ridiculous story he had heard during the day. Otabek was whispering a story right into Yurio’s ear, making the Alpha blush and punch the Beta in the shoulder. Mila was torturing Georgi with a loose fish bone and drinking way too much wine. Dianna was laughing harder than I had seen in awhile as she tried to do the same to her Father's. Shareek and Tamaki were holding hands on the table and sharing the same glass of wine with each other. Minami was chatting it up with one of the servants, flirtatiously waggling his eyebrows as he did so. 

The atmosphere was perfect and every bit of it was like how I dreamed my family would be like.

All of the men and women at this table, young and old, have raised me to be the person I am today. From Yurio popping up on my twentieth birthday and declaring he was going to be my assistant to Yakov torturing me on the ice since I was able to walk. Each person had so much of an impact on me. Now all of these people would impact the life of the one man that had changed me the most. 

**Yuuri.**

The man that had proved to me that love existed, true love. The Omega that broke every stereotype and even through the pain and heartache, still loved me. Regardless of what others thought and what he thought about himself, he always found a way to surprise me. His lopsided smile and curvaceous body were just a plus to his personality. 

Within this moment, I was the happiest. 

Yuuri’s fingers intertwined with mine and resting in my lap, shoulders pressed against each other. Chairs closer than necessary and sharing food off of each other's plates was so domestic it was almost too sweet. 

At least, until I heard the hall doors burst open and watched the tall Russland blonde with searing blue eyes stare down the table. Taking a deep breath, her lips curled into a sneer, as she shouted. “Who decided to have a family dinner without inviting the Queen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> O, kak sil'no ya tebya lyublyu: Oh how much I love you  
> d’yavolenok: little devil
> 
>  
> 
> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> Sorry for the long wait since it was Thanksgiving in the States and I had to eat when I didn't want to eat but whatever....anywhooooooo, I hope you're ready for the shitfest cause I am!!!  
> BTW Tori-chan kind of took over for the next chapter soooooo
> 
> ALSO ANOTHER NOTE:  
> I am currently working on the next fic called Warm which is based off of a supernatural esque type of world....it's gonna be good...if I can say that about my own work but I promise, this one was on my bucket list and I wanted to do it and it's prob gonna be just as long as this one sooooo yeah. \
> 
> Yeah
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it!   
> LEAVE COMMENTS SO I CAN HAVE GOOD SELF ESTEEM


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW!  
> It's been a week in America and I have had to deal with the lil sis' birthday, Thanksgiving and trying to get back on track after all of that.   
> I have two weeks before I finish Sophomore Semester of Uni! GAH it's so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED  
> YOU MAY CRY

**She was powerful.**

When I said she was powerful, I meant that her voice was as dominating as I dreamed an Alpha Queen of a Russland country sounded. Even though her voice was as commanding as the sea, her beauty was like no other. Her domineering blue eyes peered down at us, bearing heavily on me once they met mine. Dressed in a gorgeous grey gown that accentuated her long body and shapely waist, she fiddled with the simple silver necklace on her pale neck. Strutting to the empty seat beside Victor’s Father, she eased her way in, throwing her waist length blonde hair over her shoulder. She reached for her silver circlet that was covered in numerous jewels and placed it on the table with a clink. The room had gone completely silent as soon as she sat forward, no one touching anything on their plates anymore and no one taking a full breath. Victor’s hand was warm but tight as he entwined our fingers and let his gaze fall on his Mother. Victor’s Father was the first brave soul to speak and all eyes went to him as soon as he opened his mouth.

“Alexandra,” he smiled, reaching out for her hand. “I’ve missed you! How were your travels? I hope you had fun! You needed a vacation!”

She hummed an answer as she turned her gaze down the table, ferocity deep in her eyes and the scent of fresh seawater and heady cypress. Everyone began to utter their hellos, Mila saying, ‘Evening, Your Highness’ and Georgi and the other regarding her as ‘Queen Alexandra’. This women sitting before me was Victor’s Mother, the women that had brought the man I loved to life. She was gorgeous and every bit of her face reminded me of Victor’s own. My heart was thumping faster and faster until it began to feel like a hole was growing in my chest. Just the strength of her scent was enough to make me feel so small and inadequate near her. Yuri was even focusing his attention on her. This women was such a staple and so strong in this kingdom that I was just afraid to look at her for too long without being swallowed whole. How was I supposed to marry her son or even stand before her and ask for his hand? I can’t even fathom the type of person she was! Her voice was so strong and she was so respected by the rest of the crowd that I wanted her to like me. I needed her to like me. I needed to breath, I neede-

“Yuuri?”

The world stopped and my throat tightened.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor asked, his face so close that I could see the flecks of black in those blue eyes. “You’re shaking, Dorogoy.”

“Why wouldn’t he be okay?” Queen Alexandra asked, baring those same eyes in my direction again. A shiver ran down my spine as I gulped down sand and nearly choked. “Is something wrong with you, Yuuri?”

“Nothing is wrong with him, Mama,” Victor smiled, the look of it fake enough for anyone to decipher.

“I’m not asking you, Vitenka,” she responded, turning her gaze to me. I felt myself falling into her eyes and fear travelled up my spine. “Is there anything wrong with you child?”

“I-uh-I-I,” I couldn’t get a sound out of my voice as I stammered. I gave up immediately, ducking my head and shaking it in a no.

“There seems to be something wrong with your voice, though,” she grumbled, immediately earning a glance from the King.

“Alexandra-” 

“Don’t ‘Alexandra’, me Nikholas,” she bit back, her accent becoming more prevalent. “You allowed some child I have never met to spend so much time around my son! An Omega no less! Then, you don’t tell me about how there was a wild goose chase to retrieve him! I had to hear this from the former Queen of Leroy!”

That name…

Just the sound of it made my nerves jolt alive like they were struck by lightning and caused my eyes to sting. I tried to hold out as best as I could but a single tear slid down my face and onto my hand, more following after. Victor’s head swiveled in my direction as reached up to wipe the trail from my face. His fingers were so gentle and I could feel him trying to calm me through our bond but to no avail. 

“There must be something wrong if you are crying at the very mention of Leroy, child,” she snapped, causing a few more tears to escape. “Does the mention of the King of Leroy, Jean-Jacques scare you as well?”

“Mother!” Victor growled, nearly jolting to a stand but I had his hand clenched so tightly in my own that he wouldn’t dare move or I was sure I would start sobbing. **“Enough!”**

“Stay out of this, Viktor,” she growled back, immediately dampening Victor’s anger. The Alpha sat straight up, eyes darting between his parents. “Now, Katsuki Yuuri, answer me. What is wrong with you?”

What was wrong with me?

What was she referring to?

My crippling anxiety, fear of Alphas and my immediate reaction to hearing the name Le- well, just the thought of that place causing me to cry. What could she possible need to know about what happened to me? How I was almost raped by a guard and how I wished more than anything that I had never been born an Omega? Or was she asking about how I had stolen her son away from an eligible bride that wasn’t weak and wasn’t broken?

Did she want me to admit that I was broken and that I somehow got Victor to love me?

**What did she want from me?**

“I-I’m, n-not…..s-sure,” I stumbled, forcing the last bit out through a tight jaw.

“How are you not sure of what is wrong with you?” She asked, leaning forward. “If you can’t tell me, I will tell you what I have heard from the Queen of Leroy.” Clearing her throat, she sat straight and glowered in my direction. “The Queen informed me that you were a Nipponese Omega, male, whose family was paid off in order to send you to Leroy for proper training.”

“Th-That’s not-” but I was silenced as she raised a hand.

“For several months, you lazed about gaining weight and flirting with the Omega Guards in order to earn favors,” she continued, raising an eyebrow. “Apparently, you thought they couldn’t afford you and that’s when you sent your friend, Phichit Chulanont, to write a complaint.”

Phichit? I never told Phichit to- Did I get Phichit in trouble?

“Once that was done, you slutted yourself to this Beta as well as your teacher in order to get a job where you could reach the King.”

“There’s no way Yuuri would do anything like that!” Victor shouted, an uncharacteristically frustrated look on his face. “Stop talking about him like that!”

“I’m not finished, Vitenka,” she hummed, seemingly enjoying herself. “You finally had the King’s eyes on you and that was when you decided to grab hold of my Viktor. You convinced my helpless child to bring you here where you lived off of him like a leech and dragged his heart behind you. Unfortunately, her son wasn’t happy that you had left and sent someone to find you. You used your hold on my son in order to flee but were rightfully captured again.” Slamming her hands against the table, she stared right into my eyes. “And when he decided it was appropriate to use you for what you’re true purpose was, you used your body and way with words to deceive him as well. In her mind, you are nothing but a slut and whore who destroys relationships between countries so you can gain a few rubles and healthy sex.”

I couldn’t breathe…

I could barely speak and I couldn’t feel anything other than the tension radiating over my entire body. I couldn’t stop my mind from running and I couldn’t stop the tears from falling down my face. Blinking wasn’t even necessary as more and more fell and the shaking in my hands was easier than the shaking my chest. 

This was what the leaders of the world believed I was like.

It was unfair and so dark and so desolate that I couldn’t understand what I had done. Where had I gone wrong? Who had I upset enough for them to twist lies like this about me?

Did I really deserve everything that had happened to me?

Had I really seduced him and caused all of the mayhem that the Queen had described?

It had to be true!

It had to be right…..

**If the Queen believed it, it had to be…**

“Everyone out!” Victor growled, causing me and everyone else other than the King and Queen to jump. “Now!”

Almost immediately, everyone other than the Monarch and myself were left in the Hall, Victor pulling his hand from mine. I whimpered at the loss and subsequently pulled my arms around myself as Victor stood and stared his mother down, his height and obvious advantage. “How dare you?”

“How dare I what?” She responded, leveling her gaze on him. “Huh, Viktor? How dare I bring up his dirty past?”

“How dare you speak about Yuuri like that! He did nothing wrong and deserved none of this,” he spat back, leaning forward onto the table. His fists were clenched tight and his body was tight with tension as he tried to hold back but his scent gave it away almost immediately. It was ugly and dark, reminiscent of the smell of a fire raging through an evergreen forest. “That damned Queen set this up in order to test Princess Isabella and Yuuri was only a pawn! He had no choice in any of this! Leroy is the one that hurt my Yuuri!”

“Then why hasn’t the Omega spoken against what I have said?” She retorted, turning her rage back on me. “Well, Omega? **Explain yourself, slut!** ”

“Don’t call him that, Mother!” Victor shouted back, slamming his hands against the table. “You will call him by his name!”

“Fine,” she groaned, rolling her eyes at her son's behavior. Looking back to me, she asked in a softer voice, “Speak, Yuuri. Tell me what you want me to hear.”

My heart leapt in my chest as I tried to focus on anything but the way she looked at me. Her eyebrows were pinched tight against her forehead and her sneer made me feel nauseous. Victor refused to look down since he was so upset and disappointed in his mother. King Nikholas had taken pity on me and offered a reassuring smile before adjusting his fingers on his wife’s hand. The Queen glared at me, emotionless and without mercy as she waited for my response. 

“I-I really didn’t,” I whispered, shaking my head. “I didn’t want any of this.”

She stared down at me, her eyes hard and untrusting.

“You want me to believe that you were only a pawn in this? You’ll have to show me more than that, child,” she replied, pulling her hands from the King’s. “I’ve heard rumors from a respected Queen saying you are nothing more than dirt under our boots. Convince me that you aren’t.”

“I-I….I didn’t want to be there,” I started, nibbling my bottom lip. I had already begun to bleed with how hard I was biting down and my eyes were aching with the amount of tears I had cried. I didn’t want to go back into my mind where all of this happened. “My family was told that all Nipponese Omegas were taken to L-Le, they were um, taken away. For their safety and for the pride of Nihon. My parents didn’t know what happened and didn’t know anything about h-how I was treated. The Guards monitored everything, m-my letters, my visits, nothing was safe.”

“Is this supposed to explain everything to me?”

“No,” I responded, sighing deeply. “I just want you to leave my family out of this. Please.”

She nodded in understanding and waited for me to continue. 

“When I arrived to the place, I was told that I was g-going to become an entertainer because I was trained before,” I continued, clenching my hands in my lap. “I trained every day from morning until night and was escorted around by Phichit so nothing would happen to me. That’s when I was chosen to dance at a party.” My throat was constricting as I spoke and the sound was barely a whisper but the queen didn’t complain so I continued. “I met Victor there and we spoke after I performed. I was scared of him because I said too much so I ran away and that’s when h-he asked for me.”

**Dark hair sweat stained against his forehead. Hands gripping-**

No.

Don’t think about that.

“He offered protection for Minami-”

“The other Omega child,” King Nikholas added.

“Y-yes,” I affirmed, looking down at the table. “He told me that if I ch-chose to be his child bearer and stayed with him, that Minami would never want for anything and wouldn’t have to work like I did. If I didn’t do it, Minami and I would be killed. I had to agree!”

“That’s when I saved them,” Victor intervened, sitting back into the seat beside me. Reaching for my hand, he rubbed soothing circles into my hand as his calming scent filled the air. I immediately relaxed at the scent as he continued. “We travelled here and he was safe until Jessie made an attempt to take him and succeeded when we tried to run.”

“Finish the story, Yuuri,” the Queen demanded, her voice lighter than before. Or was I just imagining it? “Tell me what happened.”

“I was kidnapped from the v-vacation house and brought to Leroy by Jessie. He-He was the Omega Guard who said he’d rape me before while I was there.” Just his name made me want to fall into a deep hole where no one could find me. I coughed to clear the stickiness and bile that had nearly came up but Victor’s reassuring hands on mine helped me through. “Once I arrived in L-L-Leroy, I was chained and told that I would b-be the King’s breeder like I had agreed. I didn’t want that and I begged him to go home but he didn’t let me.”

“Then what happened,” she said, emotionless.

“He started to strangle me,” I breathed, a steady stream of tears falling down my face. My voice was quivering and my throat was dry but I didn’t dare stop.“He said he’d kill me unless I said I loved him and that I didn’t want Victor.”

“Then?”

“For days, he left me alone in a room, stripped of all of my clothes and chained to the bed,” I muttered, wiping roughly at my face. “Then he came back and I had to act like I liked him touching me even though h-his skin made me crawl and his scent made me sick with how wrong it was. He put a leash on me and walked me around like I was a pet he could show off, dressing me in barely anything and throwing jewels on me.”

“Is that all?”

I glared up at her as I felt a newfound strength in my chest as Victor’s hands on mine felt just right and perfect. “Then Jessie came and tried to rape me again and I told him that if he did, he’d pay for it and then he was captured and killed. Days passed and the King didn’t leave me alone. His hands were always on me and he was always kissing me and I couldn’t take it anymore. So I blocked everything out.”

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I huffed humorously. “And then, Victor came back. I didn’t see him at first and I had hallucinated before but I knew by his scent that he was real! He was right with me and I was home.” I looked up to Victor then, reaching a shaking hand up to touch his cheek. His eyes were filled with tears already and I was sure I was crying ugly tears but it didn’t matter. “I was finally home.”

“Is that the whole story?” She replied, her voice sounding a bit strained. “Is that everything?”

“Yes,” I whispered, ducking my head. “That’s everything.”

With a decisive push of her chair, she stood, strutting over to me with a glare cutting into me. I immediately felt threatened and knew that Victor couldn’t do anything. I was frozen in fear and I couldn’t stop my hands from clasping over my shoulders as she came to stand over me. “Is that all that happened?”

“Y-yes, Queen Al-Alexandra,” I whimpered, tears falling faster and skin prickling with fear to the point of-

**Then, it was warm.**

The Queen’s arms were around me, wrapping me into a strong and firm hug. It wasn’t the soft skin of a women or even the warm feel of a mother, no, it was just strong. In that moment, I felt myself melt into those arms and immediately wrapped my own arms around her. Throwing my face into the crook of her neck, I cried in full force. It was probably disturbing to see but I didn’t care as she rubbed soothing circles into my back and muttered endearments in a mixture of Nikirovian and English. No one stopped her and no one said anything as she waited for me to calm down, arms still around me.

“It’s okay, krasivyy rebenok, you’re safe,” she muttered, pulling me tight before pulling away. Wiping a few tears from her face, she looked down at me. The hard stone that filled her eyes before was gone, now the clear sky was all that was left. “They will never hurt you again.”

“I-I don’t understand,” I sniffled, wiping a hand over my face. “Why did you treat me like that and call me slut? Why hug me?”

“That is her way of understanding someone, Yuuri,” the King sighed, relief evident on his face. “She uses weird techniques but she wanted to see your reactions and determine if you were worthy and ready. Even though I told her you were.”

“Worthy?” 

“You are Viktor’s fiance’, no?” She smiled, the gesture brilliant and bright, just like Victor’s. “You will soon be my son as well and I can’t have someone marry Viktor if you were weak and couldn’t face your troubles. I couldn’t let you stand before me and not try to defend yourself.” Leaning down to press a kiss against my forehead, she returned to her original spot near the King, pecking his cheek as well. “Being able to admit what happened and see where you lie takes more strength than many people see. A Queen can’t run a country if they can’t face the troubles in their own lives. Neither can any regular person for that matter.”

“This was a test?” Victor whispered, throwing himself deeper into his chair. “This was a test…..”

“Yes, Vitenka,” she chuckled, wiping at her face again. “Though I didn’t expect I would cry during it.”

“I-I don’t mean to pry but why did you cry?” I asked, finally looking at the Queen head on. “I mean, it didn't happen to you or Victor? I’m not anything of consequence.”

“Ha! No child, mine or another's, should have experienced what you did, Yuuri,” she grumbled, clenching her fists in her lap. “And trust me, the country of Leroy will not leave this unscathed. They will pay for what they have done.”

“I….I don’t want anything horrible to happen,” I responded, bowing my head a bit. “One wrong does not mean it’s okay to return the favor and that’s Phichit’s home. I don’t want them to hurt him.”

“Oh, Phichit will be leaving soon enough,” the King interceded, kicking his feet up onto the table. “Many Russland leaders will not allow what happened to slide by without punishment. War will not occur but we can’t allow Phichit to be in the middle of all of that even without the threat.” Looking between Victor and I, he continued. “He caused you harm, Yuuri, both mentally and physically, and he has to pay for that in every way possible. Whether that means his kingdom is stripped from him or separated, you and Victor have been given reign over what happens. All Russland leaders agree.”

Victor nodded his head in agreement as he finally sat down to hold my hand. “I know it’s not like you to want to seek revenge against someone but you’ll have to let us handle that,” he smiled, a fierce look filling his eyes. “They won’t hurt anyone in our family. Never again.”

“Family…” I muttered. He couldn’ mean me, could he?

“Yuuri,” Queen Alexandra smiled, understanding my questioning expression. “You are a part of this family. Whether you marry tomorrow, years from now or don’t marry at all. You are forever a Prince of Nikiforov no matter what.”

My chest clenched in tight as I tried to comprehend what they had said to me. Victor and I were merely engaged and nowhere near where we were supposed to be or where we needed to be but his parents felt as though I was already one of them? I knew Victor cared for me and that I was important to him, but to think that I was accepted by them made me feel the oddest way. This warmth and acceptance I felt made me feel like a new person. I had always been afraid of Alphas and Betas when I learned of my second gender. I always thought that they were rude and did as they pleased, especially to Omegas but having met the people of Nikiforov and Victor’s family, I was quickly taught the difference. 

Being around all of the other friends I had made in Nikiforov only made me feel more accepted. They had known that I was taken away and even though they heard the accusations against me before they met me this morning, they still smiled and joked with me. It was like those rumors and experiences meant nothing to them. They didn’t even blink when they learned I was an Omega and they congratulated Victor and I when we got engaged. Nikiforov had changed all of my views of how the world was.

“That’s right,” the Queen smiled, pressing her hands against the table. “From the moment you placed that ring on Victor’s finger, you became a Prince of Nikiforov.”

“That does mean that you have to act like one now,” The King chuckled, sitting back. “That means wearing a crown whenever you leave the castle, getting your own horse and Royal wardrobe. We’ll be sending for your family to join us in Nikiforov soon and you’ll have to take some supplementary classes but we promise the family you’ll gain is worth all the work.”

“I definitely believe so, your Highness,” I smiled, glancing over Victor. His smile was it’s perfect heart shape and with a wink, he cradled my hand in his lap. “Thank you.”

“There will be none of that,” The Queen chuckled, standing with a hand on the King’s shoulder. “I am your Mama now and Nikholas, your Papa. The only time you will call me ‘Your Highness’ is on coronation day when I  crown you”

“C-Crown?” I stammered, eyes flashing between the Queen and King. They both laughed at my reaction as they shared a warm gaze.

“You are the future Queen of Nikiforov,” she smirked, pointing to the crown on the table. “Victor will create a crown for you before the ceremony and that will bind you to him just like the ring on your finger. You will be bonded more than just physically now, a whole country will stand before you and know that their King and Queen are bound to each other through their throne, their hearts and even their souls.”

Considering all that has happened over the past few months and the stress I had gone through, this seemed a lot less of a big deal. I didn’t mind that there were classes or that I would have to wear something expensive on the top of my head for the rest of my life. As long as I spent it with Victor, I didn’t care where it was. It could be in the middle of the desert or surrounded by thousands of pounds of snow, the feel of Victor’s skin, the strong scent of my Alpha and the reassuring sound of his voice was all I needed. 

“Thank you, Y-Your Highness, I mean, Mama,” I grinned, finally taking the full breathe that I had waited so long for. “ **Thank you so much.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> krasivyy rebenok: beautiful child
> 
>  
> 
> And you thought you were gonna hate the Queen.  
> I kind of made the Queen like how I believed a Russian Queen slash mother of Victor would be like. Nikholas isn't only a goofball and the Queen isn't only a hard ass, they created the perfect child Victor so there had to be a mix.  
> Please let me know how you feel about this! I worked hard to edit it!


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gots some bones to pick with yous.....

The next two weeks were filled with private lessons under Yakov and Yurio followed by manners and etiquette and several trips to the Palace stables for training. Yakov’s lessons were a lot slower than the previous attendant classes but that didn’t mean he was any easier. From remembering every fact about the robust Russland culture to getting to know at least basic Nikirovian, I was swamped. The first week and a half, Victor stood right beside me through all of it until he was called in for the duties he had missed while spending time with me.

“It’ll only be for a few hours today,” Victor reassured, his nervousness radiating in the air. “I’ll try to make it more like two so we can spend time together.Maybe if I make everyone meet in one room I can consolidate. Is three hundred people in one room arguing sound like a problem?”

“Victor, don’t rush your work,” I scolded, pressing a tentative hand against his shoulder. The man preened under my touch, his eyes sparkling a bit. I immediately felt the power of his scent on my disposition as a smile grew on my face.“It’s better to do it right the first time if you can. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“I know  **you’ll** be fine, but what about me?” He whined, pulling me into a hug. It had taken us awhile to get as comfortable as we are now, but we were progressing every day. Laying kisses onto the top of my head, he burrowed his face in my hair and smushed my glasses against my face. “I won’t be with you for most of the day. I get lonely, Yuuri.”

“Victor,” I chuckled, wrapping my arms around him into an equally tight hug. “You’ll be fine. We sleep in the same bed every night.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he hugged, sliding his hands down to the base of my back. My giggling ceased as he pulled me close enough for our hips to stand flush against each other. “If you say stuff like that, I’ll just kidnap you and take you to the room right now.”

“Victor!” I squeaked, blood pooling into my cheeks. Both of us were disrupted as Yakov slammed a book onto the table. “Sorry, Mr. Yakov.”

“If you are ready to start your Nikirovian lessons, Yuuri, I’ll throw the idiot Prince out,” Yakov offered, glaring up at the Victor. Victor spared him the slightest glance before he placed a kiss against my forehead.

“If you feel like you want to see me just send someone over and I’ll be right here,” he sighed, brushing a hair back. “I’ll just be at the edge of St. Petersburg. An half hour's hard ride.”

“Don’t you have to wear a crown when you leave?” I asked, reaching up to his shift some of his hair over his head. He didn’t walk in with a crown and he was notoriously forgetful. I didn’t need him getting in trouble with Father.  

“Oh yeah,” Victor mumbled, looking around the room. Waving his hand submissively, he threw another smile in my direction. “I’ll get that later.”

“Don’t forget.”

“I won’t,” he hummed, cupping my cheek with his hand. **“I love you.”**

**“I love you too, Victor,”** I smiled, nuzzling into this hand. 

And I meant it when I said that. It had taken a long time for me to be comfortable explaining how I felt but with a fiance like Victor, you didn’t really have a choice. The man beamed with love everytime he had the chance with anyone who was near. He was a literal ball of sunshine. 

“So, since you love me so much, maybe I can just stay with you until you finish lessons with Yakov an-”

“Goodbye, Victor,” I smirked, pecking him on the cheek. “I have lessons and you have a duty.”

“Okay,” he muttered, returning the favor and strolling through the door, careful to close it after. That left Yakov and I alone in the dusty lessons room, a single desk and projector filling up the space in front of me. On every wall were hundreds of textbooks and dvds that were used to teach Victor when he first started studying on how to be a proper prince. The Queen, I mean, Mama had already told me that within the next few months, Victor and I would need to decide whether or not we would be getting married before the year ends or if we should wait for my studies to catch up before announcing our engagement. Mama assured me that she would advise me until I was ready to rule alongside Victor but the tiny span of a year or two compared to Victor’s twenty-nine years of experience would be nothing to show. Many rulers would probably believe that I wasn’t ready to rule and that I wouldn’t be able to do the diplomatic duties of Queen. Aside from that, I would be the first ever Omega to rule a country. It was even more historical that I was going to be a Male Omega ruling. 

Victor liked to joke that we were just natural history makers since most of how we met made a story for the books. When he told Papa and Mama that I didn’t even recognize who he was when we first met, they burst into laughter. I hadn’t known that Victor was that famous, nevertheless, met him. He apparently knew about me though. That’s why he was so eager to speak to me. He just thought it wasn’t appropriate with me being in a towel and all. Papa said I should have slapped him when he handed his birthright to Yurio. Mama answered that with a painful slap to the back of Victor’s head when we told them about the pool incident. She said I was ‘innocent and pure’ and that Victor ‘corrupted me’. All in all, our meeting, lives, relationship, most everything that made us us was historical. Victor wanted to have a wedding that would prove just that and invite everyone from every kingdom and spare no expense but I wanted something more traditional or at least smaller. 

Don’t even get me started about  **when** we would be getting married.

Of course, conversations with him about the subject were as impulsive as he was. Victor wanted to get married as soon as possible. He didn’t care that I didn’t have what it took to rule yet or that I wanted a traditional wedding, he was more worried that someone would try to steal me away. Not matter how many times I told him that that would never happen again, he just couldn’t get over it. He even tried to appease with me about how our wedding would be. He begged saying, ‘If we just have two weddings, one traditional and one Nikirovian style, will you marry me sooner?’ That got a good laugh out of the Monarch. 

I guess if I were in the same situation, I’d feel the same. I wanted to wait, of course. We were talking about a country with millions of people, possibly billions. If I didn’t understand the troubles the people faced and didn’t learn at least a third of what was necessary to be Queen, I was putting those lives in danger. That wasn’t even counting the finances and the heat that surrounded what happened to me. If I jumped into this way too fast, people would think gravely of me, not Victor. They would tell me that I was pushing for a fast wedding because as an Omega Queen, I would have all the power every Omega ever wanted. I wasn’t ready for that type of stress and I really wasn’t ready to put all of that pressure on Victor.

**It just wasn’t fair.**

“....and that is what today’s lessons will be on.Yuuri?”

“What?” I blinked, looking up at the Alpha with a confused tilt of my head. “Did I miss something?”

“You seem unusually distracted today, Prince Yuuri,” Yakov grumbled, leaning against the wall across from me. “What is happening with you?”

“Please don’t call me that Mr. Yakov,” I groaned, leaning my head against my folded arms. “It feels wrong coming out of your mouth. Like you haven’t done so much for me already and I respect you too much.”

“Then I would like it if you would stop calling me Mr. Yakov, da? I raised Victor improperly so he instantly called me by my first name but you speak respectfully to me, ha,” Yakov smirked, moving to stand in front of me. Pulling a chair while he walked, he plopped his old bones down, sliding a bit to get comfortable. “You are sem’ya, Yuuri. You must learn to not stress too much on tiny detail. There is a saying, ‘ Sem`ya eto te kto paderzhat tebya v trudnoiy situatsyiy’. It means ‘When trouble comes, it’s your family that supports you.’  You have family here. Speak.”

Taking a deep breath, I sat up and slid just as he did, trying to be a bit more comfortable. “I guess I’m just really nervous about this whole Prince soon to be Queen thing. I’m not really the best option for this and I know Victor could probably do better than me but I really love him. I don’t want to leave him.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m not a Prince if you haven’t noticed,” I insisted, looking to the Alpha for answers.

“What makes you think that?”

“I’m not Royal born, I don’t know a single thing about how to be diplomatic or running a country and I’m an Omega! Omegas don’t become Royals,” I answered, nibbling on my lower lip. The desperation in my voice made Yakov chuckle, causing me to quirk an eyebrow in his direction. “What’s so funny?”

“I never thought a Prince had to be Royally born or be good at running country,” he huffed, stroking the sides of his cheek. “I thought after meeting Victor you would understand that not all Princes are alike.”

“Well, Victor’s a special case,” I giggled, looking down at the ring on my finger. “He definitely has moments that I wouldn’t trust him with the head on his shoulders but he’s so handsome and he’s firm to what he believes in. He’s the strongest man I know and that makes up for it all.”

“And you think you’re not strong or handsome?” Yakov asked, scoffing at my face. “HA! You are one of the strongest people I know! Probably will ever know.”

I sat speechless as he continued, eyes wandering to the falling snow outside our windows. Yakov scooted closer as he looked over the snow covered gardens and perfect view of St. Petersburg.

“You sat in training for three years, away from family, friends and place you know, where a King forced you to dance,” he started, chuckling a bit. “You stood before Viktor, a Prince of a Nation and told him that the system in your country was wrong and that there had to be change. You left everything you own behind to save a child and offered yourself in return and that is only beginning!” Taking a heavy paw and placing it on my shoulder, Yakov smiled, a tried and true smile that was rare for the older man. “You fought against a crazed bounty hunter and ludacris Alpha to return to your mate for whom you love. I would not want anyone weaker than that to help Viktor run my home country. No one understands hardship and the need for sacrifice more than you. **Viktor, Nikiforov and all of Russland is lucky to have a person like you as it’s future Queen and if anyone has something to say against that, they are wrong.”**

“Yakov,” I whispered, in awe at what he revealed. I could feel my skin warming under his touch and I was nearly in tears but I wouldn’t dare cry before him, that would make him feel awkward. A newfound confidence burned in my chest and I felt ready to do anything. “Thank you.”

He huffed as he nodded his head, embarrassment flushing his cheeks. “None of that sorrow talk, Yuuri.” Reaching for a shelf, he pulled a seemingly random book off of the shelf and dropped it on my desk. “Now, I want you to learn all of the words on the first page by the end of the day. Can you do that?”

Pushing the cover over, I could guess around fifty words on the page, even though Nikirovian characters were a bit on the eccentric side. My confidence wasn’t as strong with this but after learning the alphabet, I was sure I could figure it out. “Yes, Yakov.”

“You are such a good student,” he complimented, heading for the door. “You are a much better Prince than that idiot one who was born into kingdom. Gah! Such a waste he was!”

I chuckled at him as he left, turning to the words on the top of the page. Yakov had spent the thirty three letters of the alphabet in the first few days of my training. Since it was much easier than Nipponese, I learned it fairly easily. It was just the sounds that wouldn’t mix together. Yakov had told me that no matter what, I had to try and say everything out loud, so it was best for me to do it this way. “Us-usloviya dlya? Yeah, Dlya. Pokaza lyubvi. Usloviya dlya pokaza lyubvi!”

Well, lyubvi is a variation of love, so it has to be about love and terms of is uslovia so it means love terms right? Why would Yakov want me to learn different terms for love? Skimming the page, I found the first set of words that caught my eye.

“Doro-what is that? Dorgoi, Dorogi? Dorogoy, wait…”

Isn’t that one of the names that Victor calls me? A Nipponese definition was provided just beside it, all thanks to Yurio’s language knowledge. 

**Дорогой : term meaning darling, precious, loved**

“Victor….” I mumbled, feeling my chest warm as I searched for another one. “Krash-krashta. Krooshota, Krausota, Krasota!”

**Красота: term meaning beauty and loveliness**

Oh, he was going too far with these embarrassing nicknames. To think he used to say these names in front of other people and when we first met! Oh no. No wonder Yurio thought every moment we were together that we were disgusting! I’d make him pay by using his words against him! My revenge would be enough to knock that pompous prince right on his ass.

  
  


After studying and a quick lunch with Mila, Georgi and Minami, I headed over to the stables where Victor was standing. His hands were clenched behind his back and he was shuffling nervously on his heels. Wind whipped past my head causing Victor to look up, nearly knocking his crown off of his head, as he sprinted over to me. He pressed cold lips against my cheek as he pulled me close and tight.Chuckling and pushing him away as nicely as I could, I pressed a kiss against his cheek. Victor beamed as he let his hand hold mine and tugged me towards the stables.

“So…..I have a bit of a surprise for you,” he hummed, placing his other hand on the stable doors.

“Another one?” I mumbled, staring at the door warily. “The crown was enough, Victor.”

“This crown wasn’t even mine to give,” he grumbled, poking his lower lip out as he touched the crown on my head. Apparently, it was Victor’s ‘training’ crown given to him when he was much younger and was learning about how to properly rule a country. The decorative ornament weighed about three pounds and, thankfully, didn’t have any expensive jewels or designs on it. It was cut in rectangular shapes all the way around and fit my head pretty well. “Papa gave it to you without telling me and sent me away when he put it on you. He spoils you more than a Papa should.”

“Don’t worry, Victor, I still love your gifts the most,” I grinned, earning an even brighter smile from Victor. Giving me a quick peck, he turned to the door of the stables. “This better not be a new horse, Victor....”

“I got you a new horse!” He shouted, completely ignoring what I had just said. Said horse was the color of thick fudge with milk white hooves and a few spots near the tips of it’s tail. At least seven feet tall from crown to hoof, the animal was remarkable with a little Nikiforov flare of glitter around it’s eyes and an enormous blue bow around it’s neck. A brand new saddle and an enormous Nikirovian flag lapel was stuck to the strap.

“Victor!”

“What! He’s technically not new, he’s just new to you,” Victor reasoned, pressing a hand against the stallion’s back. The stud neighed and held his head higher as the prince complimented him. “He used to be a guard’s horse but since he’s only four years old he never really had much time to grow on him.” Seeing the disappointment on my face, Victor wrapped his arms around the horse's neck and glanced at me over a shoulder. “He’s a teenager, Yuuri! He needs someone as kind and sweet and funny as you to take care of him! I’d take care of him but Frostbite would get jealous and throw me off! What if I got injured? Would you nurse me back to health?”

I stared at my fiance, snowflakes billowing overhead and the sound of Frostbites hooves digging into the snow below us. The horse was certainly beautiful and Victor had to have looked up information on the horse to make sure I liked him or at least that he was safe. Not to mention, I couldn’t really take the horse back. An emotion I could only describe as forgiveness filled my chest like a balloon as I walked over to the horse, offering my hand up for him to sniff. After several experimental sniffs, he booped his nose into the center of my hand and allowed me to stroke up the front of his face past copper eyes the color of a penny. Long black lashes batted in my direction and I was completely sold, face burrowing into it’s neck as I scratched a little harder.

**“YAY!YUURI!”**

“Stop shouting, Victor,” I mumbled, trying to hide my embarrassment. “I love him. Thank you.”

“Oh, how I’ve waited for you to say that,” he whispered, glancing at me from behind the horse's shoulders. “He doesn’t have a name yet because he stayed on the farm for so long they just called him Babe, so you can name him whatever you wish.”

“Hmm,” I sighed, scratching up his neck. I wasn’t very good at naming things, especially since this horse was going to be presented in front of all of Nikiforov once Victor and I marry. I wanted people to hear his name and know that my future husband had painstakingly thought about how I would feel about this horse. 

Suddenly, I had the perfect name. “Ai.”

“I?”

“No, Ai,” I chuckled, placing a kiss on Ai’s cheek. Ai wagged his head before nudging me with the side. “Ai means love in Nipponese.”

“Hm,” he smiled, moving from around Ai’s bulk body to stand beside me. I  felt my body freeze under his gaze and heat pool low in my stomach as he laid a hand on the edge of my hip. I let him pull me closer to him, my nose immediately going to the gland in his neck. Breathing in the winter scent, the Omega in me wanted to mouth at his neck and I did as he chuckled, pulling me closer. “My gift for you is definitely love.”

“I do love only you after all,” I muttered, bringing my hands up to wind around his neck. I could feel Victor’s smile against my neck as he nipped at the space on the outside of my scarf. I had started to get used to the temperature in Nikiforov but that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to wear some protection. Unfortunately, that meant that Victor didn’t have access to as much of my neck as he wanted to. Oh, how I wanted him to just leave mark after mark against the base of my neck so everyone could see how much of me belonged to him. I knew that the bond marks were nearly enough but there were so many other ways an Alpha could claim his mate. This was more than just a one time mark or a few bites against my neck. **I wanted hands against my waist, hips tight against mine, lips crushing against one another.**

**I wanted it now.**

Victor tensed as he smelled my desperation filling the air like smoke and a moan fell from his lips as I arched my hips into his. Curses dropped like rain as I pressed my lips just below his chin and licked just a bit, causing the Prince to jump. I reached my hands up to pull at a button just above his clavicle that would give me the chance to leave one of those sinful marks but that was the perfect opportunity for Ai to neigh, warning us of the Queen’s arrival. 

I immediately detached myself and turned, Victor’s hands still tight around my waist. He hadn’t noticed the arrival of his mother and as I swatted his hand away, the Queen chuckled, her face softening at his endearments. “It seems like you two are having fun celebrating your new gift.”

“Uh-I’m so sorry, Your Highness, I-”

“Mama,” she insisted, pulling her long braid over her shoulder. “I’m going to place a penalty soon if you don’t stop calling me ‘Highness’ and ‘Majesty, blah! It’s wrong for my beautiful little Nipponese Prince to call his mother-in-law those old fashioned names. You are my son after all.”

“Y-Yes, Mama,” I smiled, chuckling at her pouting. That was something else Victor gained from his Mama. That sinfully accurate, heart wrenching pout that made you do whatever he wanted.  Victor was a perfect mix of his Mother and Father. Aside from his appearance, Victor had his Mother’s stubbornness and quirky attitude while also having his Father’s wit and charm. His genes also acquired the not-so-great attitudes like his lack of a filter that he gets from his Mama and his forgetfulness from his Papa. Though Victor was already twenty-nine, he still acted childishly when it came to being interrupted.

“Mama! Vy ne mogli zhdat’ yeshche chas?,” he whined, his question making me cringe a bit.

“Don’t ask your mother to wait another hour,” I grumbled, nudging him on the shoulder. “She has every right to walk around. We shouldn’t do this outside.”

“Oh, no, I just wanted to interrupt because I wanted to spend time with my cute son-in-law,” she squealed, shuffling over to grab my hand. Yanking me with strength I didn’t expect her to have, she pulled me into her arms. The Queen was an inch taller than me and she used it to her advantage by pressing her chin onto my shoulder. “You always get to spend time with him. It’s my turn.”

“He’s my fiance’,” Victor whined, reaching out for me but he was instantly swatted away by Queen Alexandra.

“You sleep in the same bed and unless you want me to invite Yuuri to join your Papa and I from now on, you’ll let me have some time,” she threatened, immediately silencing my fiance. I laughed at the exchange, earning a tight squeeze from Queen Alexandra and watching Victor admit defeat. Letting his shoulder drop in disappointment and trudging over to Ai, Victor waved goodbye as my mother-in-law tugged me away from the stables. 

  
  


Mother didn’t stop talking about the gossip of the castle or her several outfit changes as we walked back into the Palace and headed to a side I had never been to. It was decorated the same as the rest of the Palace except there were more paintings of Victor when he was younger and what I could only assume were the King and Queen when they were younger. They hadn’t really changed much in the years since they first came to rule. According to the paintings, the Queen only earned a few more smile and laugh lines while the King cut his long hair, just like Victor had. The further into the Palace we came, the more paintings I could see. On one of them, I found a painting of a young Victor standing beside a pregnant Alexandra. My eyes drifted toward the painting long enough for the Queen to notice.

“Ah, of course you’d notice this one,” she hummed, her smile wavering a bit as she stood beside me. A hand raised to touch the clean frames edge, just beside Victor’s feet. “It’s been so long since I’ve looked at this longer than a passing glance.”

“I didn’t mean to stare for too long,” I muttered, seeing the sadness floor her usually bright complexion. 

“No, no, you don’t need to apologize,” she assured, reaching for my hand. She gave it a tight squeeze before nodding to a set of chairs just beside the painting. “You would learn of this soon enough and it’s better I tell you than Victor. He doesn’t like to see others cry even though he’s a cry baby himself.”

I didn’t respond as I sat beside her in the chair, her gaze looking far off and sad. I waited a few moments before I stared at her, hoping she was okay.She wasn’t one to stay quiet for long but she seemed fine as she took a deep breath. “After Victor was born, all of Nikiforov was filled with light. There were parties celebrating the first born Prince of Nikiforov and we celebrated for so long that by the time the festivities ended, it was already time for his first year birthday.” Chuckling a bit, she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. “When Victor was two and a half, Nikholas and I discovered we were pregnant.”

“That’s amazing. You must have been so happy,” I smiled, crossing my legs and adjusting my glasses as I could feel the energy drain off of her. “ **But something happened?** ”

“At around eight months, I felt something wrong,” she whispered, lower lip caught between teeth. “It wasn’t pain or quesiness, it was just….off. Victor was already three by then and spoke in full sentences so when he didn’t feel his brother or sisters move as much as before, he said something was wrong. That’s when I knew I had to talk to a doctor.” Swallowing a lump in her throat, she looked at me with a few tears in her eyes. She didn’t let them fall, though, as she continued her story. “The doctor said that there was a possibility that the child was already positioned in a way that would only mean two things. **Either they were already dead from suffocation or they were slowly dying.** ”

“Oh no,” I whispered, wanting to reach out and hold her but knowing well enough that wouldn’t anything. I couldn’t imagine the type of pain she must have felt at that moment. No one could fathom the pain she felt, even after she had planned for the child and had successfully conceived Victor. That wasn’t even considering the amount of gifts and well wishes she had to have received. As Queen, she couldn’t shirk her responsibilities just because she was miscarrying. 

“We had bought so many different types of clothes and built furniture. Victor had made a doll for him,” she breathed, her voice cracking just at the end. “Nikholas was so excited to have another boy. He had already decided we would name him Alexis because it meant defender in Greek and Nikholas loves Greek names for some reason.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” I said, trying to find the words to say but failing. I knew the Queen could feel my uneasiness as she wiped at her eyes hard enough to leave red streaks on her cheeks. She didn’t let a tear fall as she smiled in my direction. 

“Thank you,” she said, reaching over to lay her hand on mine. “Please don’t feel sorry for me, Yuuri. It was not meant to be and I am so glad that I have Victor.”

“I don’t feel sorry for you,” I responded, throat tight. “I just wished a better ending could have happened. You deserve better.”

“Oh, there are so many times in life that you’ll find the need to dream up a better ending but what matters most is that you focus on what you already have and the possibilities you will have,” she replied, a watered down smile growing. “The one thing that kept me going after we buried Alexis was that Victor was still here and still needed me. I knew he was going to be a handful and he surely made my life interesting.”

“To think you could have had two,” I mumbled, instantly slapping my hand against my mouth. Did I really just say that out loud? Fear crept up my spine and sweat burst from the pores in my hands as I glanced at her Majesty. I thought she would be upset but it turned out she was laughing hard enough to cry.

“Oh, I would be dead with stress if I had two Victors,” she laughed, wiping a few tears from her face. “Imagine two flirts with uncontrollable emotions and always searching for love! There were times when I thought I would kill Victor if I found him sneaking out at night  again or playing around at ice skating practice. Don’t get me started on the colors!”

“Colors?”

“Dear, you met Victor at a great time,” she huffed, thumb pressing against her lower lip. “For a year or two, Vitenka tried to convince me that a hot pink sports car was very necessary for him. He begged and begged and when he left for Indiland for a visit, he tried to buy one. I had to take his insignia ring out of his hands in order to stop him! He started crying as soon as we left!”

“All this over a car?”

“Yes! I’m sure you’ve seen how melodramatic he can be,” she sighed, shaking her head. “None of which he gets from me. Nikholas has made him like that. Spoiled him rotten the second they cut the umbilical cord.”

“He spoils me far too often too,” I groaned, thinking back to all the new clothes he got me when I learned that I would have to dress a little more ‘Royal’ when I left the Palace. “If I let him, he’ll spend all the money in the treasury.”

“Only because he loves you, dorogaya,” she smiled, tightening her hand a bit. Letting go, she leaned back and pulled her hair from her face. “I do want you to know, Yuuri. We love you so much.”

“I know,” I smiled, trying to gain the courage to say it back but as I opened my mouth, Alexandra raised a hand.

“Just because I said it, doesn’t mean you have to,” she proclaimed, patting me on the knee. “I have read letters from servants, my husband and have met you personally. I have had months of love I have learned to give to you. You, however, haven’t known me for more than a few weeks. You can take a bit longer to grow.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Yuuri,” she grinned, clearing her throat. “Now, to get to the point I was meaning to get to.”

Oh boy….

“Have you and Victor spoken about a wedding date?”

“We haven’t, um, exactly had the time….”

“Oh, you mean with the lessons and Victor taking his duties a bit more seriously,” she sighed, sitting a bit taller. “I’ll give him another month of real work before he gets a rest and you two can speak about it.” I nodded as she looked at me again. **“Now, has your sex drive returned?”**

“Wha-ka-” I choked, saliva gripping my esophagus. “Your Highness!”

“ **Mother, Mom, Mama, Mamochka,** ” she grumbled, crossing her arms. “It is a legitimate question, Yuuri. Have you had sex since you’ve returned? Have you even touched each other?”

“No, Mama,” I responded, eyes wavering to other parts of the hall. “We haven’t really had the time.”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

She had a point.

It wasn’t like I was trying to avoid sex or any conversations about sex, it was just that we didn’t get very far. Victor had been holding himself back for a while because he was scared he would hurt me or bring up bad memories. I was scared too, to be honest. There was so much that could go wrong and such a small chance that everything would go right. My nightmares had continued since I had returned and Victor was always there to help me through them but I never really thought about taking care of his needs. My desires had taken the back burner to the stress and anxiety of studying and coping but Victor wasn’t shy about his sexual desires. He was starting to feel it especially now and I knew it the moment I would touch him with a bit more meaning than normal. Even today when I had reached for him, he seemed ready to take me in the snow. Not that I would have minded but neither one of seemed ready.

“I’m scared,” I whispered, looking down at my hands in my lap. “It’s been a while and since our fight and what happened to me, I mean, it’s hard to just let go and just feel.”

Silence filled the room before the Queen sucked her teeth and stomped her foot.

“Oh, that’s bull shit if I’ve ever heard it,” she grumbled, making me snap my head up. 

Did the Queen just…...curse?

“Excuse me?”

“You and I both know that if you wanted to, you both could be having sex like rabbits if you had the time.”

“Mother!” I gasped, hands coming to my cheeks. 

“And that is why you need to have your time together soon, Yuuri,” she sighed, emphasizing with a firm stomp. “Think. Have you gone into heat, dorogaya?”

“Um, I’m sure I….no, I don’t think so,” I mumbled, thinking back. The last heat I had was before, during the vacation. It’s been a few months now. “It’s actually been a few months now.”

“That isn’t healthy, Yuuri. As an Omega, especially a Male Omega, you have to have some form of release to stay healthy!”

“What do you mean?”

“If you ever wish to have children and I do wish to have grandchildren, you must take care of your body,” she answered, moving to stand. Yanking me up from my seat, she ran her hands up my spine and around my glands in my neck, checking for something. Pulling her hand away from the gland, she showed them to me. Her hands were slick with my scent and embarrassingly strong. “This is your body fighting off hormones you should have rid yourself of a long time ago.”

“My scent comes out more?” I asked, reaching up to test for myself. To my surprise, there was enough to soak my fingers. “A lot more.”

“That’s just the start,” she explained, wiping her hand on her blouse. “You’re energy spikes have been random. One moment you're energized and the next you're too tired to function. Your attitude could use some help too.” Pressing a thing finger to her lips, she continued. “There could be damage to your organs right now. You have to force a heat.”

“I’ve never forced a heat before.”

“All that means is that you’ll have to let nature take its desired course, Yuuri,” she replied, nodding her head. Reaching for my hands, she tugged me close as she spoke to me. “Your instincts will guide you through how to fix yourself. If you don’t let your instincts do as they were designed to you could harm your body so badly that you prevent the possibility of having children.”

I couldn’t…

**There’s no way!**

Victor thrived around children and I knew that he would want some of his own. My selfishness could cause immediate problems with my body that could prevent me from giving Victor the one thing he really wanted. I knew he wouldn’t come up to me and tell me straight that he was worried about it and he’d wait because he was so sweet and patience when it came to things like this. It was better that my mother in law told me first before it was too late.

My heart was racing and my mind was clear.

If I wanted to secure a future with Victor and the future of Nikiforov, I would need to fix my body back to the way it was. I was nervous and a little excited but that didn’t matter. Victor’s happiness was all that mattered to me now. 

“Thank you, Mother, thank you,” I stumbled, pulling my hands from hers. “I-I have to do something about this.

“Where are you going?” She asked as I turned to walk away. Moving to leave a kiss on her cheek, I turned to sprint away.

“I’m going to find Victor!”

“Good luck!”

  
  
  


Meanwhile, on the other side of the kingdom, the Queen of Nikiforov sat in her bed, pillows surrounding her as she stared at the ceiling.

“Nikholas…..”

“Yes, Alexandra,” my husband muttered as he walked towards the bed, a book in hand.

“Am I a bad mother?” I asked, burrowing myself deeper into my pillow and turning my head in his direction.

“I-um, well, doesn’t it depend on the situation,” he said, his eyes darting around the room. When I glared at him, he smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder. “What did you do, Alexandra?”

“I encouraged Yuuri to express his more...sexual desires with Victor tonight,” I admitted, watching Nikholas’ face move from amusement to horror. “What?”

**“You encouraged our sons to have sex!”**

“When you say it that way it sounds horrible,” I pouted, looking at him from under light lashes. “I just want grandchildren now! I miss kissing chubby baby cheeks.”

“Don’t rush them, Alexandra,” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “They’ll do it when they want to, what time they want to and without your pressure.”

“But Niki-”

“Don’t start, Alexandra,” he mumbled, clicking the light beside our bed to darken the room. “When did I become the responsible one.”

“You were always the responsible one, Niki,” I smiled, moving over to spoon against his back. “That’s why I married you.”

**“You didn’t really have a choice…It was arranged marriage.”**

“Don’t ruin the moment, Nikholas,” I grumbled, snuggle my nose close to his shoulder blades and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Sem'ya: Family  
> Dorogaya: Alternative form of Sweetheart
> 
> FEEL THE WRATH OF AN ACKNOWLEDGED KATSUKI YUURI
> 
> so it came to my attention that some of you think that I don't read your comments. And that's utter bullshit!  
> I read every comment because they literally make my day!  
> I could care less if your English is right or not. I barely speak proper English and I was born in the States! well.....that doesnt' say much cause Americans can barely speak their own language but that doesn't matter.
> 
> YOU ALL ARE BLESSINGS AND I LOVE EVERY COMMENT, KUDO, BOOKMARK, EVEN THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T COMMENT!  
> You guys keep me going through the stressful weeks. This story is used as therapy for me and helps me get a lot of the negative the world gives and the stress from the seven jobs I have. I couldn't ask for better people to be around!
> 
> LadyAckerman: Yeah, we love the shit out of you.  
> Tori-chan: well damn, you guys got the Princess to curse...props.  
> LA: I don't act like a princess, I just don't think cursing every time you type something up is necessary.  
> TC: Fuck yeah it's necessary.  
> LA: Can you say a sentence without cursing?  
> TC: Fuck yeah I can!
> 
>  
> 
> Not trying to sound hella needy but my story Warm is getting love but I want everyone to experience it so please please please read that one too! It's new and it's gonna have a bunch of love and stress and flirting and sex! Can't forget the sex!


	72. Chapter 72: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I had done this to you.  
> BTW  
> NSFW! THERE IS SMUT!  
> THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS SEX

Nothing could have prepared me for the words coming out of my dear Yuuri’s perfectly plump lips.

I was laying in our bed, wrestling Makkachin over who would lay on Yuuri’s pillow first and in walks the love of my life. His forehead is covered in sweat, crown crooked on his dark brown hair and glasses askew on the bridge of his cute little nose. Delicately ironed clothes were rumpled in some places and his breath was heavy. Both Makkachin and I stopped in our tracks to look at the man, man and animal wondering why our favorite person was so disheveled. Once he caught his breath, he walked over to the bed and whispered for Makkachin to go sleep in another room. Makka licked Yuuri on the cheek and darted for the doggy door leaving me to question Yuuri, a million on my mind.

“Why did you make Makka leave?”

“Um, well,” he breathed, voice slow and unsure. He was nibbling on his lower lip and darting his eyes around the room like he always did when he over thinks something. Looking up to me, he pulled his glasses off of his face and placed them on the counter. Pushing his hair back in the slicked back way that always stole my breath away, he mumbled. “D-Do you want to have a good time with me t-tonight?”

My throat ran dry as I blinked to make sure Yuuri was actually here.

Yep, that was my Prince.

“Oh, what was that saying?” He grumbled, working on his lower lip again. My eyes watched as he fiddled with it and a pink tongue slithered out to dampen them. “Oh! Um,  Ne mogli by vy spat' so mnoy, lyubov'?”

Did…

Did he just say what I think he said?

That couldn’t be...ne mogli by vy..no he said it.

**Would you go to bed with me, love?**

“Yuuri…” I breathed, reaching a hand out to touch his face. Yuuri gasped as my thumb ran over his damp lips and his hand joined mine. I could see the strength in his eyes and smell his scent slowly turn into something dangerously seductive. It took me a moment to collect myself before I could speak to him again. “Do you know what you’re asking?”

Nodding, he took a deep breath and focused as his scent spreading through the room further, permeating every sense I had. It was strong and heady, filled with lust and want that made my skin flutter in anticipation. Yuuri tilted his head to the side, exposing his bond mark on his neck for me to see. The Alpha in me growled with pride as scent seeped through the mark, making it glisten with the sweet nectar of Yuuri’s individual taste. Holding my breath as best as I could, I pressed my lips against the marks on his neck, causing the Omega to moan. Licking my lips, I nearly keened at the taste but immediately moved away. Yuuri looked to me with eyes filled with tears as if he had been rejected.“Yuuri, I-I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

“I’m more than ready!” He gasped, moving to his knees. Shuffling over, he slid himself into my lap, lips moving to kiss my cheek and neck. Breath hitting the lobe of my ear, shivers ran up my spine as his tongue lapped at the scent slowly seeping from my gland. He was trying so hard to take a lead but I could feel his hands shaking as they teased at the buttons of my shirt. 

His entire body was shaking and it wasn’t from anticipation.

“Yuuri, stop,” I muttered, feeling the body in my lap freeze. Fearing the worst, Yuuri began to sob, his shaking morphing into full on sobs that would forever echo in my mind. “Oh, solnyshko, no. Don’t cry.”

“Why not?” He hiccuped, his voice muffled as his face dropped into the crook of my neck. Hot breath burned against my skin as wet tears trickled onto my comfortable shirt. “ **Do you not want me anymore?** ”

“Of course I want you, Yuuri,” I chuckled, raising his head from my shoulder. His face was red and eyes were nearly shut but he looked so beautiful stained in his own salted tears. It made me want to kiss all the pain away but that wouldn’t help Yuuri. It would only help me and I couldn’t be selfish right now, not when he needed me. “You aren’t ready yet.”

“How can you tell me when I’m ready?” He grumbled, wiping angrily at his face. Throwing a blanket onto the floor, he slid off of my lap and crossed his arms over his chest. “If I say I’m ready, then I’m ready, Victor.”

“Yuuri, you’ve been through a lot and you can’t just-”

“Can’t what! Want to be with you instead of being with-with, Gah!” He snapped, moving to stand but I grabbed for his arm, tugging him back to me. Throwing himself back onto the bed, Yuuri kicked and pushed, his tantrum turning into full bloom. “Let me go! Let me go!”

“Yuuri-”

“If you can’t have me anymore because I’m so broken than you should just let me go!”

“Stop it, Yuuri,” I demanded, earning a foot to the chest but after several attempts, I was finally able to pin him down. He was breathing heavily and tears were in a continuous stream down his face but with his legs pinned beneath my hips and wrists held in one hand, he was powerless. “You know I care for you and that you love me. Nothing would ever stop me from loving you or wanting you.”

“Liar!” He bit back, tugging his arms as best as he can. “You lied about everything to me!”

“You know I’m not lying, Yuuri,” I grunted, pushing his arms back with more force. I didn’t want to hurt him but he wasn’t listening to me and that frustrated me more than anything. “You can feel it through your bond but you’re just so riled up, you can’t think.”

“I’m fine!”

“No! You aren’t,” I snapped, causing the Omega to jump. He immediately stopped struggling as I sighed, trying to lower my heart rate and looking deep into those brown eyes of his. “I know you’re scared, Yuuri. I understand but you can’t just jump into this. It could cause you so much pain.”

“But-”

“Listen, Yuuri,” I interrupted, reaching up to touch his cheek. “No matter what. Even if you’re barren, broken and nearly dead, I’ll love you. If this is about that, then don’t do this but if it’s about you loving me and wanting to be with me, then of course I will make love to you.”

“It isn’t,” he whispered, looking up to me. “ **I’m scared** …..and it seems like-like all I want is….you.” Shaking and slowly starting to weep again, Yuuri tried to speak one more time. “All of my instincts are all over the place and I can’t stop thinking about you and our future and w-what we have together. I just want to be with you! Only you, Victor.”

My heart had stopped beating in my chest and I felt my mind go blank as I felt Yuuri’s distress through the weakest parts of our bond. It had taken us meer moments for us to understand one another once our bond was created. Now that he had gone through so much, our bond had felt empty and cold. These feelings of distress and pain were the strongest feelings I had felt from Yuuri in so long. I could see that he was struggling with something and that he needed me the most right now, even if that meant him being uncomfortable. My fear of hurting him seemed so small compared to his desire to be whole again. Swallowing my pride and pushing my own fears aside, I reached down to touch the face of the man I loved as tenderly as I could.

“Are you sure?” I asked, releasing his hands and leaning off of his waist. “Yuuri, I need to know if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” he breathed, a small smile growing on his face. “I want everything that you have to offer me and I want to give you everything you could possibly want.”

“All I want is you, Yuuri,” I breathed, leaning forward to press my forehead against his.

“And all I want is you.”

  
  


Panting breaths echoed through our room as the heavy scent of our bodies filled the air.Shaking fingers and dull nails against my scalp was a sensation that urged me further and further into bliss. Actually, I’d have to renounce that claim as the sounds of my beloved Yuuri’s moans filled the air. My hands were wrapped around his waist, pants already eased down to his ankles and sweat slick thighs glistening under candle light. As fingers found the warmest part of his inner thigh, I felt him stiffen, fear burning into my heart. Massaging the meatiest parts of his thigh, I waited as I felt his muscles slowly unwind and his body lose its tension. 

“Can I continue, milaya?” I whispered, careful not to move more than necessary.

“I’m f-fine,” he mumbled, fingers carting through my hair as teeth nibbled at a pink lower lip. Looking down to me through thick lashes, he said,“Please, Victor. Make me feel good.”

“Oh, you know I can’t tell you no,” I moaned, reaching up to take his mouth in mine. Our mouths moved in perfect harmony as the feel of his hands trailing up my neck reminded me of how precious the man in my arms was. I could feel his goosebumps bubbling up burning hot skin and all of me wanted his heated body pressed closer to mine. Releasing his sweet lips, I trailed warm kisses against his clothed chest, careful to tug his dark shirt up, exposing the redness of his chest and perk of his pink nipples. They looked perfect enough to eat, but I couldn’t take a bite as I watched his body strewn amongst expensive sheets, a pillow tucked beneath the expanses of his round hips and arms surrounding his head like a pale halo.

“Don’t stare,” he mumbled, reaching to tug his shirt back down. “I-I know I’m a little fatter than normal.”

“No ty prosto, krasivaya,” I hummed, watching his alluring skin turn even redder.

“I’m not beautiful, Victor,” Yuuri stammered, eyes turning down under long lashes. “I-I’m broken.”

“But that is what makes you so beautiful,” I smiled, lifting my eyes up to him. “I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life.” Reaching a hand up to caress his cheek, I felt tears pool into the corner of my eyes. “You are beautiful because you have broken so many times and somehow, stayed in one perfect piece. You’ve seen the darkest in men and still find ways to smile. I am so lucky to have fallen in love with you.”

Long lashes dewed with salted tears stared up at me with so much love that I thought my heart would burst inside of my chest. His scent felt more assured, our bond growing with every touch of our fingers on each others skin. Hands reached up to barely touch my cheek as Yuuri sat up and kissed my cheek. Pressing his forehead against the very spot, he took a deep breath and intertwined our fingers.

“You are beautiful too, Vitya,” he smiled, the diminutive accented in the only way Yuuri could. “My Prince who saved me from the Evil King.”

“Oh, I’ll do more than just save you,” I grinned, sliding my hand down Yuuri’s exposed chest. When I found the opening to his underwear, I nearly growled at the feel of the elastic waistband. Watching Yuuri gasp, I trailed a finger under the band and tugged. His cock sprung out, red and jeweled, pre-cum dripping down the sides showing his anticipation. Gripping him as gently as I could, I waited as he caught his breath, his moans covered with a hand. “Can I make love to you?”

“Mh-ah, Vict-ah!”

“Yes, my love, say my name again,” I whispered, moving down to nuzzle my nose into the course brown hairs just above the swollen and hard member against my cheek. He was so beautiful with his hair pulled back and mouth gaping open in pleasure. Seeing that I was staring, Yuuri tried to quiet himself, a hand wrapping pieces of the sheets over his face while the other gripped my hair. “Don’t hide your voice, Yuuri. I want to hear you.”

“Vi-Victor, please,” he moaned, fingers tightening more in my hair as my lips pressed feather light kisses against his penis. “St-stop playi-ah! No more games, I n-need you!”

“Oh, dorogoy,” I chuckled, trailing my tongue up his lower stomach. He had finally returned to his previous tone and I couldn’t resist nipping at the plump curves of his hips. Red-tinged skin seemed endless underneath my fingers as one hand held his hips in place and another gripped the muscled flesh of his legs. Pulling tighter I heard him whimper in anticipation, the same muscles I admired tightening and tensing with impatience. “Do you want me that bad, Yuuri?”

“Yes, Alpha, please,” he breathed, chest heaving with quick inhales. His beautiful scent was melting into the air and I could feel myself burning more and more with the wanton cries of my Omega beneath my hands. My bond marks itched to be touched and I wanted to drag my teeth over Yuuri’s but all of this was for Yuuri’s sake. I’d give him everything that he needed and wanted tonight, even if that meant I wouldn’t get the chance to touch him more than just this. “Ah! I’m-I’m close.”

“It’s okay, love, it’s okay,” I mumbled, pumping my hand faster into a rhythm, careful not to squeeze too hard. Heated mewls grew louder and louder, the sound burning deep into my core as Yuuri spilled over my hands, his scream echoing through the room. I grabbed the closest bedsheet to wipe my hands and his stomach clean, being as gentle as I could. His breathing was quickly starting to slow down, hands still gripping at my shirt. Just as I was about to lean down and kiss him on the cheek, Yuuri burst into a scream. “Yuuri! What’s wrong? What happened!”

“I-I, Ah! I don’t k-know!” He sputtered, hands reaching down to his stomach as another scream burst from his lips. “It’s li-like everythings so-AH! Hot! I’m, I’m-”

“Your what, Yuuri! Your what?”

“I feel so good,” he blubbered, eyes nearly rolling back as he reached between his legs, plunging a finger deep inside of himself. Almost instantly, the smell of citrus and sweet filled the air, slick melting down his fingers. My eyes couldn’t look away from his ministrations as he began to pump, another finger joining in right after. The squelching sounds were sinfully delicious and I felt captured by his moans as he began to scissor his fingers, stretching his pink hole wider. “I-I ngh, I need more, Victor, ah, I need you!”

“How much more do y-you need?” I muttered, barely loud enough to hear over his gasps. “Tell me h-how much more you need, Yuuri, I can provide.”

“T-Touch me, Vitya.”

I was never one to hesitate but in this moment, I worried. What if I touched him the wrong way? What if I made him feel uncomfortable? I was already painfully erect and I knew that I was just on the brim of control. What if I caused a reaction that would bring him back? I thought just touching him was enough but if I ever hurt him-

“Alpha! Alpha please!” He moaned, hands gripping at my belt buckle. “I want you so bad, so bad, so bad! Victor! It hurts!”

**No, I needed to.**

**I needed to touch him more, feel him.**

I couldn’t tell when but my hands were already ripping his shirt over his head, buttons clattering against the marble floors and shreds of the collar tossed aside. Tugging pants and briefs past his legs, I threw those garments away leaving him completely naked before me . Yuuri hissed as cool air touched his gorgeous skin but quickly ignored the sensation as my hands teased over his peaked nipples. Tugging skin and nipping glands, I let my lips wander over his collarbone and neck, teeth leaving red marks that would last for a week. Yuuri was quickly getting impatient as his hands dug deeper into my pants and found the hardening member that had been left unattended. I keened as his nail scraped against the base and nearly ripped my pants off to take him then.

Slow.

Keep it slow.

**Have to have control.**

“Come on, Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, immediately taking my attention. His swollen lower lip was between his teeth and his hand that wasn’t plunged deep into himself had left my pants and had pulled errant strands of brown hair from around his eyes. His eyes were nearly black as the pupil took over, his moans gaining volume as a third finger was pushed deep inside himself. “Fuck me-oh, please. It’s not enough. It’s never enough”

Just the sound of his voice would turn me harder than rock and probably make me come in a second but all the will I had gained in my life was tested in that moment. With little restraint, I yanked Yuuri’s fingers out of him, immediately replacing them with my own. Crying out, Yuuri’s voice cracked at the feel of my fingers hooking inside of him, the suffocating warmth and wetness making me feel like I was doing something so wrong. I could remember the feel of his body from our days in the vacation house and I would never forget what made him feel good. Yuuri didn’t know what to do with himself as my nail hit his prostate, stars burning through his eyes as a noiseless gasp was left strangled in his throat. Teasingly pumping my finger in and out, I was astounded to find Yuuri’s hands halting my own, centimeters from his favorite spot.

“Why did you…”

“I said to fuck me, Alpha,” he grunted, tugging my fingers from inside him. “This is not enough.”

“Not enough?” I echoed, running my hand over his hips. That’s when those same hips rolled forward as he sat up to press his lips against my cheek.

“I need you inside me,” he whimpered, his breath just beside the corner of my mouth. “I need you to fill me up.” Trailing a rough, wet tongue up the side of my cheek, he chuckled. The timid and scared Yuuri had melted away , leaving the seductive Prince of the night in my bed.“Fill me with your cum, Alpha, until I overflow.”

Heart slowing to a halt and instincts moving into overdrive, I pushed him down onto his back, a pleasured gasp making me smile even more. The normal Yuuri I had seen just a few moments ago was gone and now the gypsy that had enraptured men with a wink was beneath me, legs spread wide to invite me in. I ripped my shirt over my head, catching a glimpse of gold against the pale skin of Yuuri’s hand. I pulled his hands into mine, kissing them before pushing my pants down my thigh. Tugging my cock out, I winced as cool air hit the head, my other hand massaging the inner thigh of Yuuri’s enticing legs. Yuuri giggled with excitement as I went to pumping myself faster, the aching heat already pooling low and burning hot. 

There was no need to prepare Yuuri anymore than he was and as I aligned myself with him hole, I felt immediate pleasure, only the tip inside of his moist heat. Slick had created a puddle beneath his waist and the smell was too inviting as I eased in just to the half, carefully watching Yuuri’s reactions. He was stuck between taking a breath and moaning, that perfect stretch of his spine and lift of his chest bringing back some of my greatest memories of he and I exploring one another. The sheets were entangled around him and a pillow was just behind his head, his legs locking themselves behind me so I would move forward. As I sunk deeper into him, nearly to the hilt, I felt him tighten, almost painfully so. 

“V-Victor,” he moaned, arms reaching up to wrap around my neck. I kept my grip steady on his waist knowing well enough that they would leave marks later on. “It feels so good!”

“I know, love, I know,” I muttered, giving a final push to the hilt. Yuuri cried out but the sound quickly turned to a whimper as he molded to my shape, his own cock twitching with excitement. I had to brace myself beside his head so I wouldn’t move too fast or possibly hurt him.“Tell me when I can move, detka. I don’t know how much longer-”

With a devilish smirk on his lips, he rolled those dangerous hips forward, tightening as he moved. I hissed as pleasure shot through me like lightning, sharply traveling through every vessel of my body. I tried to keep a grip on my reality, thinking of Yuuri’s body but as he grinded back into me, I couldn’t hold it any longer. An instinctual growl jumped from my throat as I pulled back thrusting in with full force. Hard calves tightened around my waist as mewls peeled from his lips, thrusts deepening with ever rock of my hips. We quickly found a rhythm that was uniquely our own, our bodies slick with heated sweat and his lower body smeared deliciously with his own cum. Moving my hands from his hips to clench onto his hand, I buried my face into Yuuri’s neck, desperate for his scent to fill my senses. I could feel Yuuri’s breath beating against my shoulders as I opened my mouth wide and clamped down on Yuuri’s bond mark, his insides clenching down on me as a pleasured scream erupted from inside him. His erection bumped against his stomach, pre cum falling like burning lava against my skin as he tried to take gasping breaths and keep with the rhythm.

I felt filthy and liberated as I reached between us, lips kissing healing marks against the angry and bleeding bond marks. Pulling at the same rapid pace we were going, I felt just how close I was and I wanted to know, needed to know if my love was there just beside me. Yuuri took a moment in charge as his nails scraped against the skin around my waist, hard enough to bleed, battle scars I would wear for as long as he wanted. Running his hands through the shaved ends of my hair, moaned a mantra that would echo in all of my dreams.

“Yes! Yes! Fill me, Alpha! Vi-mh-Vity-ah! Clo-ung!”

“I know, my Yuuri, I know,” I answered, thrusting harder to urge him on. The slick slaps of our bodies pistoning together so well was reverberating through the massive room adn setting my soul on fire. Yuuri's mewls only got louder the closer he was and I was finding myself weak to the noise.My lips found his to silence him even for a moment as I felt my release come to term, cock emptying every ounce of cum left in me into Yuuri. Yuuri followed moments after, his cum sticking between the both of us. Pure bliss cooled my body from within as sighs of release left our joined lips. I quickly got to work leaving gentle kisses against his cheek and chest. I didn’t want him to feel as if he were used and this was all I could think of at the moment. Careful not to crush my love, I moved to the side, slowly turning Yuuri as well. As I attempted to pull out, Yuuri immediately cuddled up to my chest, legs and arms still entangled around me. “Yuuri?”

“Don’t pull out, please,” he mumbled, snuggling deeper into my chest. “I want to stay like this. I feel so... **whole.** ”

“Of course, dorogoy,” I smiled, moving just a millimeter closer. We sat there in our comfortable silence, our heart rates lowering and the smiles on our faces only growing brighter. Yuuri’s scent was still as potent as it was when we started and I could feel his body starting to heat up again. My suspicions were only confirmed when I felt him experimentally clench around me again, lighting a fire that had only momentarily burned out. “Yuuri!”

“I-I’m sorry,” he muttered, looking up to me with eyes glistening and lips bitten and bruised. He was so alluring like this, covered in sweat and marks only I could give him. “I-I think I’m in heat.”

“I wasn’t complaining but I’m more worried about your body, my love,” I chuckled, wiping a bit of scent from around his neck. Plucking that finger into my mouth, I moaned at the familiar taste. “But you know that I would do anything for you. I am only here for you.”

Giggling with his hands on my shoulders, Yuuri quickly changed our positions, his hips pinning me down onto the bed and ushering surprise in me as I yelped. Giving an experimental grind, he laughed as I growled at the familiar shot of electricity that burned through my body whenever Yuuri rolled his hips. “Does that mean I can have my way with you, Alpha?”

“O-Of course, Yuuri,” I responded, hands moving to hold him in place just around his hips. Raking a hand through his dark brown hair, and bracing a hand on my shoulder, Yuuri smiled, a look I’d probably never forget.

“Then get ready, Vitya,” he smirked, licking his lips. **“I have so much I want to do to you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEEEEZ I am so sorry guys...  
> I legit finished finals last week and then this weekend I had a lot of work and you know sex chapters take some time because you don't want to make it sound unnatural and shit bro, like I was dying......not to mention I had to upload to my two other stories Bellterr and Warm since I neglected them before.....
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWHO  
> The story is not yet over!  
> There is still some shit that has to be figured out and ended but I promise we are coming close to the end. Maybe 20 or so chapters left. If it gets too long I'll make an optional second story alongside the Otayuri fic I plan on doing based in the same world...
> 
> ALSO: Thank you to all of the followers who are bookmarkers or even fast readers who just joined, your long-lasting support is so great for me since I pretty much do all of this by myself hehe.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEH

Maybe if I didn’t open my eyes, I wouldn’t feel every muscle that ached like no tomorrow.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

I still feel it. 

Peeling my eyes open, I let the dim light of the garden lamps wake me up from my sleep. Through frost covered windows I could see the crisp tops of winter pine and a million stars covering the midnight sky. Sultry white sheets and warm animal skin blankets were wrapped around my body and my skin was glowing under the candle light.

There was only a few things I remembered from the past couple of days, all of which, I wouldn’t tell a single person to their face.

Firstly, Victor and I had had sex for the first time in a long time. 

Not once, not twice, not even three times. Much more than I remember counting and probably could ever tally down. It was also not the sensual and calm love making of two people in love with one another. Victor had literally made me feel so much more than I could ever dream of feeling. He didn’t just make love to me but gave me everything I wanted and more. I couldn’t have asked Victor for a better experience. There were moments that he was so gentle and kind with me, too afraid to do anything that could cause me to be afraid and when I took the initiative, he gave it right back. When I begged for him to give me more and more his hands would move against my ass, lips drowned out moans and his cock plunged so deep sometimes I couldn’t stop shivering with pleasu-

I can’t think about it now. I could feel my face burning just with the thought and my body tensed up with anticipation. As I reached up to cover my face, I realized that I couldn’t because someone’s hand was wrapped around mine, gold band sparkling bright. His warm body was pressed against mine, our nakedness seeming so normal and right. Usually I would be embarrassed but now, **I felt renewed.** Every nerve was firing and every hair on my skin raised with the radiating energy in the air. It was like I was in a whole new body created by the bond between Victor and I.

That was the second thing. 

I had finally gone through a heat after taking so long to go through one. 

This solidified the possibility that Victor and I could have a future.

**A future where Victor can have the children he and I have always wanted.**

I knew this small worry was something I shouldn’t worry about with a man that I hadn’t even married yet but it made one anxiety fall from my list of many. Knowing that the coronation and wedding would be coming before we even spoke about children reminded me that there was so much more that Victor and I had coming for us in the future. Victor would be the new King of Nikiforov and no one could deny that he would do it well. He cared for his people and wanted to revert the ideals of all second genders. He also wanted me to rule alongside him and if that was what he wanted, I would work as hard as I could to be the second best Queen Nikiforov had ever had. The final thing that Victor wanted was children of his own. Not because it would yield an heir but just because he loved children and loved me. I was probably being bold saying this but if I could give Victor everything he wanted, I was sure he would fall more and more in love with me. Seeing as my insecurities controlled most of my life, I needed this small glimpse of hope to feel like I was enough, especially for someone unbelievably perfect as Victor.

Finally, there was the minutely embarrassing truth that I hoped I would never face.

The Queen practically arranged for Victor and I to have sex.

Well, not in the literal sense but in a strangely accurate hypothetical one. If she hadn’t brought up the issue that I had started to become hormonal or weird, I would have never noticed. Victor wouldn’t have told me  because he was so easy going and sweet but if I had done something to the few friends that had cared for me, I don’t know what I would do. They were a part of my new family that I couldn’t wait to discover and I wanted them to stay a part of my life for as long as I lived. Mila, Georgi, Phichit, Minami, Yurio even Otabek had all done so much in order to help me and I could never pay them back in a lifetime. 

Unfortunately, our few days of pleasure probably didn’t go unnoticed by the Queen or much of St. Petersburg either. Not to mention that my entire neck was probably pink or blue with bruises and my scent was altered completely by Victor’s strong and heady Alpha scent. Everyone would know that I had gone into heat and that Victor had accompanied me. I’m sure that St. Petersburg and their people were given another excuse for our absence but everyone in the Nikirovian Palace knew. Even though the people of Nikiforov would soon know about my second gender, it wasn’t the right time to talk about it.  

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, pressing his lips against my hair. “Why are you awake?”

“I’m sorry, Victor,” I whispered, trying my best to turn around but my body was too tired. Victor took pity and turned me himself, just enough for me to face him. 

He was as gorgeous as ever. 

Lips swollen and red, pale lashes dewy and blue eyes burning bright were some of the things I could notice first off. Not only was he beautiful on the outside but he was so kind to me and cared for me like no other person. Just the phantom feelings of loving lips and whispered ‘I love you’s’ would always be imprinted into my memory. Every breath and smile would probably stay with me for as long as I lived. It was like each movement, smile, hug, kiss was overwriting every horrible instance I had gone through while I was there. While I was in...Leroy. I was still afraid and I would still have to get better but this was helping. Victor was helping me.

This man was going to be my husband one day and the future King of Nikiforov.

This was the power one man had over me.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Oh, milaya,” he smirked, pulling me closer and entangling our legs. “You can wake me up whenever you want.” Trailing his hands over my lower hip, he let his hands dip lower, fingers gripping the upper part of my ass. I jumped but that only made Victor smile louder, “Whichever way you want.” 

“Victor!” I scolded, slapping his hands away but I couldn’t stop laughing as he settled them against my waist with a quivering lower lip.“Was the past few days not enough for you, Vitya?”

“Oh, it was more than enough,” he beamed, lips forming their heart shape. “But I’ll never get enough of you for as long as I live.”

“I don’t think I could take much more,” I chuckled, stretching back a bit to test the soreness in my spine. I winced as the tell-tale tightness and burn of sore muscles in my lower back prolonged. Victor hummed as he began to massage his thumbs into the divots of my waist, easing the tightness just a bit. “Oh, Vitya, right there feels so good!”

“Don’t do that,” he warned, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. “You may make it worse for yourself.”

“Who said it would be worse?” I joked, immediately regretting it as Victor slid a leg between mine, knee moving up my thigh. Gasping, I tried to tighten my thighs to stop him but he only laughed. “I already said no, Victor.”

“I know,” he muttered, slowly removing his leg. He didn’t look at all disappointed, though, more like he was finally having a little fun. I was going to joke further but then a loud growl echoed through the room, the sound coming from my stomach. 

“Oh, I guess I’m hungry.”

“I was wondering when you’d be hungry,” Victor winked, reaching over his shoulder to grab a bar from the counter. “I’ve been living off of these for four days.”

“Protein bars? Victor,” I grumbled, playfully smacking him on the shoulder. “That’s not healthy for a Prince!”

“Oh it wasn’t my choice, detka,” he clarified, opening the bar and handing it to me. Waiting for me to eat, he wrapped his arms around me once more, giving me enough space to chew on the bar. I almost moaned at how good the bar was but was able to just restrain myself. “Someone wouldn’t let me leave the bed long enough to get real food.”

“That person must be very selfish and silly,” I chuckled, nearly inhaling the bar in moments. Victor smiled down at me, his hair falling long over his cheek and silver stubble scratching my hand as I reached up to stroke his cheek. “Speaking of silly, your beard is starting to remind me of your father.”

“He’s your father too,” Victor chided, moving to press his cheek against mine. “Or do you need me to call him?” Moving to lay his head on my chest, he hummed as I ran my hand through his hair. “He came nearly every day to make sure I hadn’t eaten you alive.”

“Why would he think that?” I asked, leaning closer to his face. 

“It may have had something to do with the mix of pheromones and some growling,” he muttered, tugging me even closer. Running a hand up the expanse of my thigh, carefully pressing a manicured thumbnail over a red bite mark placed there. “I wasn’t exactly quiet.”

“Oh, the famous playboy Prince Victor was so loud-”

“Don’t get me started, Yuuri,” he inserted, pinching me on the curve of my ass. “When you’re in heat you get a whole level of Eros that’s too much to handle.”

“Eros?”

“Sexual love,” he smirked, lifting his head up so our lips would meet. Carefully nipping at my lower lip, he silently raised his hands to my lips, prying them apart. Stroking his tongue against mine, I felt my pulse quicken, far faster than it was before. Heat poured into my belly and I could feel goosebumps burning up my spine. A growl rumbled from his throat, reverberating deep against my chest. I was moments from deepening the kiss when realization hit.

“Wait, Victor, wait,” I sputtered, covering his mouth with a finger. “Father, did he…”

“No,” Victor replied, fingers poking at the plush around my waist. When I swatted his hand away, he pouted. “As an Alpha, your instincts know when another Alpha is staking his claim. He knew when you were asleep and sated. My scent let him know that I wouldn’t try to kill him while we were having sex.”

“You wouldn’t hurt Father, right?” I asked, not exactly liking the silence I heard for a few moments after. Deciding not to push the subject, I ran my hand up Victor’s back, his exhaled breath filling the air. “Maybe we should go to sleep while we still have the time?”

“Mm.”

  
  
  


“ **VICTOR! YUURI! WAKE UP-** oh, kinky,” a shout rang, jolting both Victor and I almost entirely out of our sheets. Turning my now throbbing head towards the door, I found Phichit and Yurio standing in the doorway, several maids and servants right behind them. The staff had their eyes covered in respect but Yurio and Phichit were both baring gazes down on us, Phichits’ own much more amused than pissed. “I heard the rumors about the animalistic noises coming from here, but damn Yuuri! I can’t be more proud of you!”

“What?” I muttered, blinking as best as I could. I could feel Victor snaking his arms around my waist to cling to me further and I didn’t mind it until Phichit pointed towards my neck. Reaching up, I felt slick pouring out around sensitive and tender glands. Some of it stuck to my hands glistening clear and thin but as I looked down to my wrists, I saw burns and markings from Victor’s hands tattooed perfectly into my skin. My face bloomed with heat as I looked down to my waist where darkening bruises were around my hip bone and between my thighs. “Ah! Victor!”

“Wha-what?” He mumbled, his husky voice alluring in all the greatest ways. I glared down at the man as he puffed his cheeks and yawned, sitting up to stretch. Almost immediately a burst of energy grew in his eyes and flushed his skin a slight tinge of red, just like it always did for the early bird that Victor was. All of that energy just made me want to snuggle back into the blankets.“What happened, dorogoy?”

“L-Look what you did!” I huffed, pointing to the marks all over my body. Victor felt no remorse, though, as a proud smile grew on his face. “Don’t smile! I have to go outside you know!”

“You can’t be upset, Yuuri,” Phichit chuckled, nodding to Victor. “You should see Victor’s back and hips.”

“Oh, really?” Victor jumped, moving the blanket to expose his entire naked body to the world. As he moved I could see the purpling marks around his hips that left barely any space between them, a few pretty close to his inner thigh. I guess I really did a number on him too. “Someone take a picture so they can’t lie about it later!”

“Victor!”

“We don’t have time to deal with your weird fetish shit today, fucking shit Prince,” Yurio grumbled, kicking the door open hard enough to slam against the wall. The servants flooded the room and began pulling curtains open and sheets off of the bed. I jumped at their intrusion, trying my best to get over their forwardness. It had been months since I first came to Nikiforov so I shouldn’t be worried but that wasn’t exactly the case when I was completely naked and covered in bite marks. To my surprise, Ludmyla and Dominika were among the group.

“Da, mooneshiks,” Ludmyla smiled, moving towards the closet. “The Crispino Twins and Prince Chris of Giacometti will be here very soon!”

“I thought they weren’t supposed to come until the end of the month?” Victor mumbled, scratching his chest as he moved to stand, leaving me, naked and alone in the bed. Dominika quickly ran over, a blanket in one hand and glasses in the other. She was used to me being a little uncomfortable with so many people seeing me naked. Placing the glasses on my face, she ran a hand through my fringe in a sweet gesture.

“Well, when you sleep in bed for five days, the end of the month comes very fast,” Dominika replied, wrapping me in the blanket. I thanked her as I followed her over to the closet where Ludmyla held comfortable clothes for Victor and I to stay in. 

“Wait, five days? That was five days?” I muttered, tilting my head as I stared out of the balcony window. To my surprise, there was little to no snow on the ground and people had shed their heavy coats for thin scarves and hoodies. St. Petersburg had gained its early Spring charm with several children running through the Palace gardens in only a sweater and shorts. Trees were springing up beautiful green leaf buds and the central fountain was on for the first time this year. “It’s like the whole season changed in a week.”

“That’s St. Petersburg for you,” Dominika sighed, resting her hand against my shoulder. “But that does not mean that the night time will be any less cold.”

“How long have the Twins been in town?” Victor asked, already dressed in a robe to head to the baths. “I wasn’t really able to look over my schedule.”

“Fucking liar, you had time to look over the schedule,” Yurio snapped, nearly throwing his clipboard on to the ground. I hadn’t noticed but Yurio was in his official attendant clothing, hair pulled back into a loose bun. The handsome teenager still had the eyes of a killer and teeth gritted tight but I was sure he was trying to represent Nikiforov well. “That shit eating grin of yours proves it. You forgot.”

“I wouldn’t say forget…”

“You forgot,” both Yurio and I retorted, glaring at the pale haired prince. 

“Yuuuuri…..”

“Either way, we have to meet them today, right?” I asked, thanking Dominika as she wrapped my robe around me. “What exactly are we meeting them for?”

“You don’t know?” Phichit mumbled, a nervous lower lip in his mouth. He and Yuri exchanged a glance that only meant one thing. They were too afraid to tell me. “It’s um….Yurio, you take this!”

“Fuck no! You’re his best friend!”

“That’s only when it comes to good news, this is your area of expertise,” Phichit replied, immediately shoving the slightly smaller man in front. I looked at the exchange between the two with a bit of fear at the back of my throat.

“Fine, Fine! Fuck, fine,” Yurio answered, his voice angry but hesitant. “Well, I don’t know how to say it any other way but the Coronation Day has been moved up to two weeks from now.”

**Coronation….**

I had totally forgotten! It was staked for my Coronation Day to be fairly soon, especially since Victor and I wanted to be able to get married in the next year or so. A Coronation was just the next step and if I screwed up….what if I screwed up….

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Victor sighed, moving to pull me into a hug. Chuckling lightly, he went to petting the side of my head in order to calm me down. “You’re wonderful at most everything you do, except keeping this plush body in shape, so this is nothing! It’s just a Coronation anyway-”

“Just a Coronation?” I grumbled, baring my intensive gaze up at my fiance. Victor immediately paused, looking down at me with an unreadable glance. “Did you forget that this is the first time in Russland history that an Omega is going to become a Prince! Or the fact that literally everyone in the entire known world will hear about it! Not to mention, the fact that once I’m a Prince, we are counting down the weeks before we have to get married and you become King and I become Queen and if I screw up anywhere Father and Mama and and-”

“Yuuri, you’re freaking out for no reason,” Phichit started, immediately regretting it as I snapped at him.

“I think becoming Queen of a country you barely know about is a good reason to freak out, Phichit,” I snarled, shoving Victor away from me. The Alpha was surprised and quickly backed away as I glared at all of them. I could feel the anger vibrating off of me and I was just getting started.“Why didn’t anyone tell me I was this close! All of you seemed to know!”

“We didn’t want to disturb you,” Phichit sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re healing and finally getting back to normal-”

“So you thought not telling me would be better!”

“You don’t get it, Pig, we don’t have a choice about this,” Yurio grumbled, visibly tensing. “Just because you needed a little sex to turn down your tension doesn’t mean the world stops. The rest of we minimal peasants have to keep the country going.”

“Yurio,” Victor hummed, looking slightly disappointed. “You know that’s not what he means.”

“He’s acting all high and fucking mighty!” Yurio snarled, crossing his arms and staring me down. “‘I have to be Queen! Oh what a horrible life I have to live! Boo fucking hoo!’”

“I never said that,” I grumbled, opening my mouth to speak again but the Alpha interrupted me.

“The Queen and King decided that you were ready to be coronated as a Prince, so you’ll have to buck the fuck up and deal with it,” he explained, glaring down at his clipboard. “It’s not like you didn’t know this was coming. It’s just coming a little earlier than you expected. Just like everything else that’s happened in the past six months.”

“But-”

“No buts, Yuuri,” Phichit retorted, moving to pull me into a hug. I instantly felt the tension ease away as the Beta snuggled closer to me but he immediately let me go at the sound of Victor’s polite cough. “You’re going to be a Prince unlike any other! You don’t have to worry about anything. Just be your amazing, charming and kind self and you’ll be fine.”

“The useless Beta is right,” Yurio sighed, pressing a tentative hand on my shoulder. “The King and Queen wouldn’t have let you go through the coronation if they thought you weren’t ready and I wouldn’t let you live if you weren’t going to be useful.” Blushing a bit, he shrugged, turning to Victor. “Uh, anyway, you’ll stay with Pitchdick until it’s time for the dinner. I have to take Fuck face over there and get him presentable. Find a way to cover those marks and hide your scent. The Crispinos and Chris know you’re an Omega but they don’t need you to show off that you’re bonded.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You have Victor’s scent all over you,” Phichit chuckled, peering over at Victor. He looked a little concerned as Phichit raised a hand to his nose. “We may have to wash some of it off so you don’t scare the Royals.”

“But I don’t want to wash it off,” I whispered, immediately blushing and looking away. I could hear Victor snickering and quickly tried to save face. “I mean, let’s get all of it off. I’m p-pretty sure I stink.”

“Yuuuriiiii!”

“We’ll try,” Phichit giggled, taking my hand as he led me out the door, a grumbling Prince left in our wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me address this first before there are any issues....  
> Someone asked me what the time difference for when Yuuri left Leroy and Now was, it's pretty much three and a half months.  
> SOOOOO  
> Victor's bday: Dec 25 and Vacay was about a week and a half.   
> Yuuri gets taken at the begginning of the year, by the end of January, he is back home (3 weeks in Leroy)  
> Takes a month to get back to normal and by the end of February he is meetings Mama aka Queen of Awesomeness...few weeks later, he's beating his meat with Victor and now he has two weeks before it's time for Prince Yuuri time :)
> 
> Hope that helped you guys  
> ALSO  
> I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I have neglected this past couple of weeks. I literally had so much going on, my mom was in the hospital, Christmas, Noche Buena was at my house, then I have New Years around the corner and not to mention I had to finish Finals so it's been a hell of a Month! I should be back to the regular schedule sooooooooon. Because of all of this stress I've also gained a lot of weight :/ so I should be heading to the gym more in order to keep my energies up and back to normal gah! Hope you guys liked the chapter!


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aufgnaoenlkefvmaokdmcpainsdcpkamrpgkamerpkamkmsdpkfv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The desert spoon is above the desert knife above the plate..

Or was it the other way around?

And the soup bowl would go in the salad plate on the-

“Kuso!”

“Yuuri!” Phichit gasped, his hands pausing. “Stop moving!” His hand moved again in order to cover all of the marks and bites on my neck from my heat, careful not to touch the bond marks. I was nearly dressed in the pants, overcoat and blouse brought to me by Dominika. Victor had picked out my attire weeks ago, his personal touch of hundreds of sparkles and gems inlaid to the fabric apparent. The blouse worn underneath was a simple dark grey long-sleeve that covered most of my chest. A high collared overcoat with intricate silver designs was an expanseless black with gold inlaid, perfectly placed over the longsleeve. The folded ends of the coat were ironed to a perfect tip and clasped with brilliantly bright gold buttons. These same buttons held the overcoat tight to my body and, to accentuate my slightly curvy shape, Victor asked for a form fitting black vest to go on top. My black pants were just as tight as the vest, leaving no curve unnoticed and barely touching the ground with perfect hemming. Flat heeled shoes with the same gold buttons finished the outfit off and all of it made the ring on my finger shine brighter than ever before. “An up and coming Prince shouldn’t curse in Nipponese!”

“Well, this up and coming Prince keeps forgetting his table settings and manners,” I grumbled in frustration as Phichit finalized his work. Phichit smiled as he brushed a few errant strands from in front of my face. “And I know I’m going to screw up the conversations and probably get food on these new clothes and-”

“Since when have you been living on probablys?” Phichit sighed, hands reaching for my makeup container that was usually used when I was performing. Dabbing a brush through the powder, he brushed blush near the lift of my cheeks and smiled. “The Yuuri I know hates his weakness and strives through as much as he can.” Reaching for chapstick, he dragged the moist stick across my lips a few times before reaching for the eyeliner to apply. I closed my eyes as he continued, relishing in the calming feel of his hands and the brush. “Though he was at a disadvantage and knew the trouble he’d face, he told the love of his life, a Prince, that he wanted him to be with him forever and now look at him.” Dropping the eyeliner tube, he reached for my hand, intertwined our fingers. When I opened my eyes I saw tears stream down his face in calming streams. “Now my Best Friend is going to meet Royals and I’m sure he’s going to be the greatest Omegan Queen this world has ever seen.”

“Phichit…” I smiled, looking down at our hands. His tears had dropped on our hands and I could feel my own eyes start to fill with tears as well. “Look at you.”

“Oh don’t start with the gushy crap,” he chuckled, taking a careful finger to wipe my tears away. “Yuuri. I never really got to say this to you but thank you.”

“For what?”

“Because you escaped and I wanted to find you, I was finally able to finally leave that jail in Leroy and venture out,” he smiled, more tears falling down his face. Wiping his face again, he continued. “Because of that, I got to the village and-and I met Seung-Gil and he’s, Yuuri….he’s the greatest thing to ever happen to me!”

“Oh, Phichit!” I gasped, my heart swelling in my chest with pride. Jumping, I tugged him into a tight hug, laughing as he wrapped his arms around me.“I’m so happy for you!”

“And now you know how I feel for you,” he giggled, letting me go and holding my hands a little tighter. “I know you love Victor and he loves you. No matter what you two go through, whether it be war or just judgy Royals, you two will be fine. Love makes all of these big things seem small.”

“You’re right,” I smiled, tears welling into my eyes as well. “Love can conquer all of this.”

“Glad you finally realize that,” he smirked, reaching up to finish his work. Once he was satisfied, he gasped. “I almost forgot! I was supposed to give you these for good luck.”

Reaching into the pouch that held all of his makeup, he pulled out a familiar black box. Flicking it open, he showed me one of my most prized possessions, my Zills. They were perfectly cleaned and the velvet ribbon had been replaced.

“Oh, with everything going on, I haven’t been able to even touch these,” I gasped, placing a finger over the perfectly polished metal. “Just like I remember.”

“I had them polished and picked them up before someone tried to hide them in the back of that massive closet you and Victor share,” he replied, pulling them out to tuck them in my overcoat pocket. “Since these were what got you through the last dinner party, I thought that they should help a bit at this one.”

“Thank you, Phichit. Thank you,” I said, standing to leave.

“Now go kick ass,” he smiled, smacking me on the butt. “You look good enough to eat right now and I want to hear about how Victor faints when he sees you!”

“Phichit!”

  
  


“Now joining, our Honored guest, Duke of Nikiforov and Future Prince and Queen of Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri!”

Every hair was on edge as I walked into the nearly empty banquet hall much of it very different from the time of Victor’s birthday. The marbled floors were just as polished and the dinery were all sparkled to perfection, but the table was placed in the center of all of that empty space. Servants tended to the few people at the twelve person long table and just beside those few Royals were their attendants. At the head of the table was Father and Mother, looking as elegant and graceful as always in a comfortable blue gown and traditional grey suit. To their left sat a young man with tanned skin and light brown hair fluffed perfectly beneath a silver crown. He sat upright and with dignity, but as I entered, a blush ran up his cheeks. His hand was laid on the hand of the women beside him, beautiful jeweled rings were sparkling on her long fingers. She was an exotic beauty with olive toned skin and dark features. Her long black hair was wavy and shined like they were filled with stars that I soon realized was a jeweled tiara. Her rosy red lips and particularly bright hazel eyes were dark as she smiled and matched the man to her right. Just beside her was Mila, dressed in a beautiful green gown that highlighted her beautiful red hair. Across from them was a man with two-toned hair, part of it a seemingly unnatural yellow and the undercut a dark blond. He was dressed in a colorful black and purple outfit that was tighter than the one I wore. A glass sat precariously between two fingers exposing large jewels that matched the simple crown on his head. Yakov was at the foot of the table across from the King and Queen. To his right was someone unexpected. 

**Anastasia.**

She was dressed in a more appropriate outfit than I thought she was capable of wearing and her gorgeous locks were pinned up into a tight yet decorative bun. Just across from her was a women that looked like an aged Anastasia. She didn’t look like she had smiled once in her life and over-lined lips and simple makeup solidified the chill running down my spine. As I walked over to my seat to Victor’s right, I felt their gaze bearing down on me. Bowing as per ceremonies, I mumbled a ‘Thank You,’ waiting for the others to acknowledge me before a servant pulled my chair out. 

As I sat down, I felt a warm hand find mine, fingers instinctually melting with the touch. 

“You look beautiful,” Victor whispered, leaning over to my ear. I shivered as his breath hit my neck. “I’m glad what I picked did you justice.”

“Thank you,” I smiled, rewrapping my fingers around his. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Your Highness.”

And he did look amazing as he always did. His outfit was almost identical to mine other than color, his white where mine was black.Where my outfit was grey his was blue, that small feature accentuating his greatest points. Broad shoulders were straight and his head was held high as he smiled down on me. “I accept that compliment in full strides, Prince Yuuri.”

“Sadly, he’s not a Prince yet, just a Duke,” Father chuckled, looking over to me. His eyes looked a little tired and as he glanced to Mama who looked just as tired, he hummed.“But he soon will be one.”

“Forget formalities like that, I think he looks like a fine Prince as he is now,” the two toned haired man beside me smiled. Reaching up to touch my cheek, he chuckled. “He looks good enough to eat.”

“Chris,” Victor warned, his voice a bit on edge. “You know I love you like a brother, but Yuuri is off limits.”

“Oh, I wasn’t going to take a bite,” he grumbled, poking out his lower lip. Taking a sip of his wine, he said. “I was just admiring him. I was gladly able to see his beauty and talent in person at your Birthday party, Victor.”

“My son is very talented,” Mother smiled, winking in my direction. I blushed, immediately looking down to my plate. There was a small salad on top of the plate that I allowed myself to pick at as she continued on. “Someone so young pursuing an art he loves is remarkable! We are very proud of him.”

“I’m glad to see that,” a new voice commented, causing me to look up. The King beside the Monarch had spoken and his voice assured me that he was around my age. Since moving closer, I realized that he probably  **was** my age, especially with the seamless skin he had and youthful glow. “But it seems as though we haven’t been properly introduced.”

“How rude of me,” Father sighed, nodding his head to the man. “This is King Michele of Crispino, one of the Talian countries we trade with and have had great relationships with for nearly two hundred years.”

“Don’t forget about me,” the girl beside him smiled. Winking in my direction, the girl giggled. “I’m Princess Sara, his twin sister.” Turning to Mila, she whispered something before looking to Victor and I. “If you two weren’t engaged, I would have happily taken Yuuri as my husband.”

“Sara!” Michele grumbled, causing Mila and Sara to chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Micky,” she laughed, clutching a hand over her stomach. “I promise I won’t try anything.”

“It’s no worry,” I snickered, seeing King Michele turn red with anger and embarrassment. “I’m happily engaged to be married anyway.”

“I beg to differ,” a heavily accented voice said from the other side of Chris. I had forgotten that Anastasia and her guest were among us. Even Yakov was weirdly silent to our joking. “We still haven’t discussed the terms of our breaking of Crown Prince Victor’s engagement to my daughter Lady Anastasia.”

“I assumed you were coming in your husbands stead in order to represent your willingness to aid in our communications,” The Queen sighed, her voice a bit tighter at the end. “But it seems you have something you need to get off of your chest.”

“Are we not going to discuss the obvious?” She grumbled, eyes staring pointing at me. Waving her hand in her daughters direction, she sat perfectly straight. “I find no person in this country, nevertheless on this continent that would surpass Lady Anastasia as a candidate for the Crown Prince’s hand.” Moving to a stand, she bowed her head before continuing. “She is an upscale, purebred Alpha who grew up with the Prince and even performed alongside him! She’s of the highest intellect and in perfect child-bearing weight. Born in Nikiforov with strong Russland blood to match! How is it that someone other than she would run this country better!”

The amusing tone in the room immediately left as the Queen stood, ice running through her veins and chill filling the room. I wanted to shrink back into my seat but common decency probably meant that I couldn’t. Even as her scent grew dangerously close to murderous, no one in the room moved.

“Are you saying our choice was ill advised, Duchess Kivania?” She responded, voice even and strong. The Duchess had stilled under the Queen’s gaze but still held her head high as she spoke.

“Though you rarely make such decisions, I would have to say yes,” she responded, causing Anastasia to shrink into her seat further. “To be fairly frank, an immigrated, Male Omegan prostitute is by no means a great candidate for Queen of such a remarkable and profitable country like Nikiforov.”

“Now, Duchess-” King Michele started but the Father shook his head, silencing the young Monarch. Sara and Mila were both looking at me with sympathetic glances as Victor’s hand on mine tightened. Chris had also placed his glass on the table and stared at the women with immense displeasure that was only reflected in Yakov’s gaze. I was the only one minutely frozen in my seat as the women continued.

**“Is that all?”** The Queen added, glancing over to me for just a moment. 

“There is much more than just that,” Duchess Kivania fumed. “Were you not informed about the situation in Leroy? Your Majesty has to understand that the ties with Leroy are important to all of Russland. Their fields, crops and jewel mines are just a meer inkling of the riches that come from Leroy! How can we have a Monarch that breaks ties with a country as that.”

“We-” I tried to stop myself but the sound came out louder than I had hoped. Mother looked down at me with a bit of surprise in her eyes. I hadn’t at all meant to speak but I couldn’t allow her to speak about me like that. The Queen was supposed to represent the country as best as she or he could but if I let her take over, I would prove nothing. I wouldn’t be able to support this country if I let someone else fight for me.

“Go ahead, Prince Yuuri,” Father smiled, placing his hands on his wife’s hip. The Queen sat, allowing me the floor. “We are all here to listen to you.”

I felt like I couldn’t stand, or even breath. I could feel their support and feel the weight of everyone’s gaze on me but that only made the pressure worse. Taking a shaky breath and releasing Victor’s hand, I stood, bowing my head to the Monarchs and turning to the women.

“D-Duchess Kivania, I hear your complaints about me running this country you love so much,” I started, bowing at my waist in respect. When I lifted my eyes, I saw the Duchess blink in confusion. “I understand your concerns and see where you feel I need improvements. I would love to hear them on another occasion”

“I’m glad you have some sense then, child,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “This does not lead me to a solution, though.”

“Unfortunately, no, it does not yield a solution in your favor,” I responded, tilting my head in forgiveness. “Though I don’t have pure breeding or an aristocratic background, I know I can succeed in fixing the flaws I can control.”

“So you admit you have flaws unnecessary for a Queen?”

“Yes, I do, but what Queen doesn’t when he or she starts?” I retorted, shrugging my shoulders. “Yes, my relationship with the Kingdom of Leroy is not the best. Yes, I used to be a professional entertainer for that very kingdom and am a Male Omega from a different country but those things don’t insult me.” Taking a deep breath, I felt a small smile grow on my face. “I’ve met so many incredible people as an entertainer and without that opportunity, I would have never met my fiance. All of the brutal hours of training, days of verbal abuse and even the blatant attack on my life I had in Leroy seem so small in comparison to the love I gained.”

“I-”

“I’m sorry if you wished Anastasia would have been Queen of the country you love more than anything, Duchess,” I replied, carefully bowing again before her. Standing up straight and with a gusto I had never felt before, I smiled. “But I have come too far and have been through too much to lose the love I have for my fiance, my family and now, my new country. Mark my words, if you ever try to discredit my mother’s decision again, I will seek to end you.”

“You don’t have the gall,” the Duchess hissed, her jaw clenched in frustration.

“I wouldn’t test me,” I chuckled, tilting my head. **“After all, I’m just an Omegan Prostitute that will soon be your Queen.”**

Fear filled the Alpha’s eyes as she shook her head and waved for Anastasia to stand. Bowing her head to the Kings, she stomped her foot in the ground with a growl. “Don’t get too hot headed, Katsuki Yuuri!”

“That’s Prince Katsuki Yuuri to you, bitch,” a voice said behind me. I hadn’t noticed that Yurio had walked into the room, Phichit steps behind. His hand was clenched against the back of Victor’s chair, eyes squinted in anger and nose flared. Waving his hand, he ordered a man standing by the doorway over. He was young, a brown beard and mop of brown hair on his head. His blue eyes were wide as he snickered, nearly doubling over as he adjusted his formal wear and stood at attention. Quickly realizing that he was King Michele’s attendant, I watched as a grin grew on Yurio’s face. “Emil, can you please escort the Duchess and Lady out of the Palace?”

“If it is fine with my King,” Emil smiled, winking towards King Michele. The King quickly flushed red before waving his hand, dismissively. “Then I shall be back in a few moments.”

“Bye now,” Yurio snickered, waiting for the door to shut before punching me in the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“You deserve that!” Yurio grumbled, tiny blond hairs pulling from their ponytail. “The one time you decide to use your Prince given balls and I miss half of it!”

“Yuri!” Father scolded, the corner of his lips curving up. “You are among Monarchy! Speak properly.”

“Oh, there’s no mind,” King Michele chuckled heartily. “We are used to Yuri’s antics since he always had to accompany Victor to any parties. Thanks to him, my parties had minimal collateral damage from Victor and Chris.”

“We only wrecked the chandelier once and you hold it against us,” Chris pouted, glancing to Victor with a proud smile. “And it was pretty hard to break that one now that I think about it.”

“Don’t get me started on how long it took us to hide the evidence,” Victor laughed, quickly glancing to his Father in fear. “I mean, we did pay for it right when Michele found out.”

“And it was far funnier that Mila had to distract Michele while you did that,” Princess Sara chuckled, patting Mila on the shoulder. “I remember Michele’s cheeks turned brighter than a tomato when you told him you like your Talian Men like your coffee. With a little milk and sugar!”

That got the whole table chuckling at the young King’s embarrassment. We quickly forgot the tension that had occurred earlier and finally allowed Emil and Yuri to take the Duchess and Lady’s seats. As I sat, the conversations slowly grew light and the food was delicious as always. Just as dessert arrived, Father raised his glass.

“Now, to get a little business done before we have dessert, I’d like to bring up what we are really here for.”

“Ah, yes, the coronation,” King Michele hummed, looking to Sara for a moment. As if they were having a telepathic conversation, they both nodded, before turning to Father. “We will be in attendance of course, and will invite all of our allied comrades to join us.”

“Then I can also assume you will have your gift ready by then?”

“Gift?” I whispered, only loud enough for Victor to hear. He quickly leaned over to me in order to answer my question.

“Since you will be Coronated from Duke to Prince, your coronation day will be treated like your first birthday,” he explained, pressing his lips against my cheek. “To make sure our ties with one another are still solid, every guest must bring a gift, whether it be great wishes and prayers to physical things like vases or busts.”

“So, I’ll have two birthdays now?”

“No, just one,” he chuckled, winking. “It’s just a large celebration in your honor.”

“Oh.”

“-though, I must ask,” Sara noted, immediately glancing to me. “Will you be inviting Leroy?”

Everyone’s eyes fell to me, leaving me with the option. I knew well enough that Leroy was a fantastic land filled with riches and information that they could only offer. Even though Nikiforov was a large country, there were still places that defied us. An ally with an army like Leroy and reach as far as ours would be important. I knew the now Queen of Leroy was still indebted to me so she would want to meet to see if I was okay. Nothing made me more afraid than to think I would have to see that man again but if it meant solidifying our ties and putting my people at ease, then it was all worth it.

**“Yes,” I responded, looking to Victor for a moment. “We must.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY YEAR OF THE DOG!!!!!!!!!!  
> Anywhooooooo, so I literally am loving what I have planned for you guys before it will be done and I kind of have no plans after other than Otayuri fic before I have to start planning for a trip that I've been waiting for years to go to!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> WELP   
> I hope you like badass Yuuri because I know he has it in him!


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP I screwed up...

The Palace was bustling more and more lately and that only made me being sick that much worse. Caterers were running main dishes by me, Costume Designers asked for my opinion on colors and several Musicians had already played a dozen songs for me to choose for the first dance. All of the movement was making me spin and just five days before my coronation ceremony, I couldn’t get out of the bed how nauseous I was. Just sipping water was making me feel like throwing up and Makkachin hadn’t left my side from the moment I woke up, whimpering every few minutes when I would fall asleep. To make matters worse, everything ached. My back, my neck, stomach, everything. It was like I had an elephant on my chest and a knife up my spine. With all of the preparations running around, I was bogged down and finally told to stay in bed. Of course, Victor was far more worried than I was.

“What are we going to do!” He shouted, pacing the space in front of the bed. I couldn’t look at him for longer than a second or I swear I’d throw up. “You can’t get sick! Your coronation is only days away and what if you’re too sick to go! There are already fifty representatives from thirty countries staying in St. Petersburg not to mention the press and their millions of questions. Eto slishkom plokho, ochen’ plokho, chto my budem delat!”

“Victor,” I wheezed, swallowing the lump in my throat. “Stop worrying.”

“How can’t I worry!” He retorted, quickly regretting it as he saw me glare. “Yuuri, I don’t like you looking like this! You’re way too pale and your sweating and-”

“I know,” I smiled weakly. Raising a clammy hand to his cheek, I tried to brave the discomfort. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine in a few days.”

“But Yuuri-”

“Don’t worry about him,” someone said just behind Victor. I was happy to see Phichit and Dominika were standing there, slowly peeling Victor from me. “We will take care of him. You must move away so you don’t catch it!”

“But I can’t leave Yuuri!”

“You have to,” Phichit, replied, pushing Victor towards the door. “If you catch it and both of you miss, what type of coronation would that be.”

“Maybe I should take Makka too so the baby doesn’t get sick,” he pouted, trying to move back towards the bed. Makka nearly moved from their spot beside me to follow him but Phichit shook his head.

“Makka’s a dog,” Phichit grumbled, taking the final push to get Victor out. “They’ll survive.”

“Take care of my Yuuri!” Victor shouted just as the door slammed in his face. Phichit mumbled some curses as he walked back over, pressing his hand onto forehead.

“Yuuri! You’re burning up!” 

“It feels like it,” I chuckled, rubbing the back of Makka’s neck as the dog whined. I could feel cold sweat running up my arms and legs but there wasn’t much I could do about it. “I’ll be fine, Phichit. It’s probably just a flu.”

“Dominika, do you have the medicine?”

“Right, here dear,” Dominika said, shuffling over. Taking a large glass bottle, she poured the dark green liquid into a wine glass, nearly to the top. “This is a special brew that my dorogoy made just for you. It’s all organic so you don’t have to worry.”

Eyeing the liquid, I tried to take a whiff. Just the scent made me want to throw up and I was sure I would if I tried to drink it all. I couldn’t be rude, though, Alexei had made the mix so I would feel better. I’m sure it was probably hard to keep this from the rest of St. Petersburg. Plugging my nose, I took the drink in one go. It tasted like dirt mixed with orange zest and hard vodka. I couldn’t spit it out and the taste didn’t go away, even when Dominika took the glass and placed it on the counter.

“It should help,” she sighed, leaning over to press her lips to my cheek. They felt cold and nice but as she moved away, I began to drift to sleep, probably from the medicine. “Just rest. I’ll wake you when the doctor comes.”

“Thanks….”

  
  


**Dreams were funny.**

First, you’re drifting in and out of reality and then you’re suddenly in a land far far away.

In this dreamland, I was in Hasetsu, leaning against the black railing right outside of the famous Hasetsu Castle. The Castle was as marvelous as it always was, the New Year Celebrations granting a beautiful shine over the lacquered tiles and Kikuma-Gawara standing proud and etched from pristine grey clay. White walls shined under the glossing sun rays and bright green grass had burst through the melting snow. It was a warmer day in Nihon and I was sure that it would be just as beautiful as the clear blue skies. Where I stood, I could see the fog rising into the cool air just over Yu-Topia, my family’s bath-house. 

Kicking at some melted puddles, I walked down the familiar streets, waving at the grocer and gardner that lived on the same street I had grown up on. Edo-esque arches met mid-century buildings as I passed by, taking a quick stop at the small Tori gate in front of my mother’s favorite shrine. Even though it had been a while since I was back home, I smiled at the sight of muddy footprints from little ones running around inside. My mother always said that she prayed in front of this very shrine for over five years. She always told me stories about how she wanted another child after Mari and it just wasn’t happening.

And then I showed up.

Even though I was born in late November, Dad always said that it was like Spring the day I was born. It was supposed to be like a day like this. Clear skies, old snow melting on the ground and green growing everywhere. 

“Yuuri!”

Turning, I saw the love of my life standing in the middle of the road. His boots were wet with snow and mud, billowing clouds bursting from his perfect lips. In his hands was a leash attached to Makka who was jumping around like the excited puppy they were. Victor’s hair was a little longer than I remembered but the smile was all the same. Sulking up behind him was Yuri and Prince Otabek, both in comfortable Winter wear, one hand in the other. Yuri was grumbling about something but Otabek just smiled. 

“Victor,” I whispered a smile growing on my face. 

“Detka,” he smiled, filling the space between us as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and tucked my head into his neck. It was so warm and familiar inside his arms as he placed a kiss on my forehead. “We were supposed to be back at the Onsen hours ago.”

“Oh, we were?”

“Yeah, Pig,” Yuri groaned, tugging Otabek with him. “Some of us are hungry as hell while you’ve been looking at stupid shit all day.”

“Yuri….” Otabek muttered, instantly getting Yuri’s attention.

“Sorry…”

“Let’s go then,” I chuckled, grabbing hold of Victor’s hand as we walked towards the bath house. As soon as we reached the door, the sound of drunken laughter and clinking drinks filled the air. Sliding the shoji over and pushing the noren back, I was welcomed by the comforting scent of fresh spring water and alcohol. 

**“OI, IS THAT YUURI!”**

**“Yuuri’s home!”**

**“EY! YUURI! WHERE’RE YOUR MANNERS!”**

“Tadaima!” I shouted, earning cheers from everyone around. The warm environment was a breath of fresh air and this place was my home. Seeing all of the smiling faces and karaoke machine in the corner were all of my greatest memories. The red paper lanterns hanging up on the ceiling and chipped bar table where Mari and I scratched our names in brought tears to my eyes. Kotatsu’s warmed the hearts and legs of the guest as the large television against the far wall played a baseball game between the Tokyo Yomiuri Giants and the Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters.

“Yuuri?” A voice asked, causing me to look down at the women before me. Her hair was cut the same way it had been for as long as I could remember. Chubby cheeks I inherited and curvaceous waist I knew she was always proud of. Signature maroon pants and comfortable blue cardigans smelled like bath salts and tea, something years of clumsiness had ingrained into her skin. “ Anata ga kaette kita toki, anata wa Shin'no ni natte anata no okāsan ni kisu suru koto ga dekimasendeshita ka? ”

“No Mom,” I smirked, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “I didn’t let becoming a Prince stop me from kissing you.” Huffing, she turned to Victor, dragging him into a bear hug. The Prince didn’t seem fazed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller women and smiled.

“And my handsome new son,Victoru,” she smiled, pulling back to take a look at him. Victor grinned brilliantly at her accent and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “My English speaking not good like Yuu-kun but I try.”

“It’s perfect, Mama,” he smiled, bowing his head. “My Nipponese is very bad but Yuuri is trying to help me.”

“You say his name well, Vicchan,” she giggled, waving us inside. Turning to Mari, she mumbled something and shuffled off. Mari turned towards us, signature purple headband tugging two tone hair from her face. She was dressed in uniform but had a cigarette between her lips as if she was taking a break.

“Finally decided to join us, little brother?” 

“I missed you too, Mari,” I replied, pulling my sister into a hug. She was stiff at first but after a few moments of me cuddling into the side of her face, she gave up. Nuzzling my nose to the gland in her neck, I pulled back, chuckling at the sight of the Alpha’s cheeks turning red. Mari always had a smoky scent and now it was magnified by the cigarette, making her smell like a the grey skies after a forest fire. It was warm and dangerous just like Mari. 

“Now, since you’re back,” she said, clearing her throat to catch my attention. “You can help with some of the chores.” Flashing a toothy grin, she peered between Victor and I. “Or is the little Prince scared of getting his manicure split?” 

“We would, Mari, but Yuuri and I have to unpack,” Victor inserted, pulling me into a heavy hug. Nodding to Otabek and Yurio, he said. “I guess we shall help after we’re settled.”

“Fine,” she grumbled, beating out her cigarette on a nearby ashtray. An older Nipponese man shouted something unrecognizable in any language I have ever heard but Mari was proficient enough to answer him. “ Watashi wa ima, rōjin!”

“Mari!”

“What! He’s been slobbering and flirting with me the whole day,” she groaned, reaching over the counter for a beer. Opening it with her thumb, she reached for her packet of cigarettes. Popping one out, she put it in her mouth. “Kare was watashi ga 30-sai to shinguru no riyudesu.”

“MARI!”

She ignored me as she wandered off, throwing a smile on her lips as she shoved the glass into the older man’s hands. The poor guy looked smitten and I felt back for him. He didn’t know that my sister only liked blonde haired, blue eyed guys. Victor raised an eyebrow at me as I tugged him toward my bedroom, ushering Otabek and Yuri to the room across. Surprisingly, Yuri didn’t have anything to say as he slide the door open and headed in. Since my room was placed at the end of the hall, I pushed the door open and peeped in.

**It was exactly like I remembered.**

Posters of famous ballerinas in fluffed tutus covered in jewels were plastered on every wall. A dusty keyboard leaned against paper thin walls and books beside old magazines towered in a corner. My closet was still wide open and the clothes were falling out but most of the floor was cleared. My mom probably cleaned up what she could and just couldn’t move my clothes because of the smell. 

When I left, I had tried to hide in the closet in order for them to never find me. Unfortunately, my dad was forced to dig through and find me, taking me to the front where Leroy’s Omega Guards took me to the port. The bag filled with my most precious possessions was filled then. The clip from my Shichi-Go-San Ceremony, Mari’s photo of her and I smiling at a festival, even a few stones Dad found near the onsen that still smelled like home. All of these precious memories were burned before me the moment I arrived in Leroy. I wanted to cry thinking about how important those things were to me and that I would never see them ever again. Among all of that, though, my parents didn’t know anything that had happened to me. They thought I was living a life filled with riches and glamour. If I ever saw them, I promised myself that I would tell them.

“Yuuri?”

“Huh?” Turning, I found Victor lifting a photo off of a counter and looking at it.

“In these photos, you’re smile is so wide,” he awed, the corners of his lips curving up ever so slightly. I wanted to ask him what he meant but just as I was about to, I felt something tug my arm. Looking down, I noticed that nothing was there. Another tug on my right arm made me even more confused until I felt hands grasp my shoulders and pull me.

Right into dark brown eyes filled with worry.

“Finally!”

Blinking, I realized that I had woken from my dream. Not only had I woken up but I was surrounded by all types of people. Dominika and Ludmyla were at the foot of the bed and Phichit was sitting right beside me. Even Yuri was standing next to the bed, arms crossed and lips turned into a grim line. Shaking the tiredness out of my head and thoughts of Hasetsu, I smiled. “Why does everyone look like they’re at a funeral?”

“I don’t know,” Yuri grumbled, kneeling down by the bed. “Probably because they’re worried.”

“What?”

“You slept for three days straight,” Phichit explained, waving a man with pitch black skin and bright brown eyes over. He was dressed in comfortable clothing with a white coat over the top. A stethoscope was slung over his shoulder and blue briefcase was in his hands. Checking the gold watch on his wrist, he turned to smile at me. “This is Dr. Oprees. He’s a physician from Moscow that Yuri trusts.”

“Hi,” I said, nerves starting to sink into the pit of my stomach. “Is there something to be worried about? I mean, I’ve always been pretty weak when it came to colds.”

“Well, this doesn’t seem like a simple cold, my liege,” Dr. Oprees responded, his voice deep and smooth. 

“Please call me Yuuri.”

“I was informed of your kindness,” Dr. Oprees chuckled, ushering Yuri and Phichit to give him some space. Surprisingly, both listened without talking back. Kneeling beside me, he reached for my wrist and placed both fingers on the outside. Pressing down, he looked up to me. “How do you feel?”

“Nervous,” I responded, watching him work. “Anxious too.”

“Not emotionally, Yuuri, physically.”

Taking a quick mental check, I realized that my legs felt restless and I was a little sweatier than I remembered. As I tried to sit up, I felt a tightness in the bottom of my stomach that was a little uncomfortable but I was sure it had something to do with the position I was in. Shaking my head, I said. “Not anything weird, I guess. Just the normal sleepiness and sweat from a cold.”

“Do you feel exhausted, lethargic? Maybe a little tingling sensations near your spine?” He asked, leaving my wrist alone to examine my bond mark. It was a little uncomfortable and embarrassing but he was a Doctor so I couldn’t complain. “Is there any uncomfortable tightness in your abdomen or a pinching pain?”

“Yeah, the tightness.”

“Can you point to where?”

“Why are you asking all of these questions?” I retorted, looking at all of the faces of those around me. Phichit and Yuri were whispering amongst themselves, too low for me to hear. Ludmyla had disappeared at some point and Dominika looked ten times more worried than she had before. Staring the Doctor down, I furrowed my brows and asked again. “What’s wrong?”

Dr. Oprees looked to Phichit and Yuri, both stopping their conversation to look down to me. After a few moments of exchanged glances and a sigh from Phichit, Yuri answered my question. **“There’s something we have to tell you, Pig.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Eto slishkom plokho, ochen’ plokho, chto my budem delat!: This is too bad. So bad. What are we going to do.  
> Watashi wa ima, rōjin!: I'm coming old man!  
> Kare was watashi ga 30-sai to shinguru no riyudesu: He's the reson I'm 30 and single.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long, I literally just started class this week and now I'm headed to Orlando for a tournament and I have so much work to do but you know what, you guys are more important so I'm up at 1 am posting instead of sleeping..... that's love bitch.
> 
>  
> 
> ADDED NOTE: For the person who was confused about the birthday thing. I compared it to a birthday because he's being reborn into a Prince. That means that he is going to get presents as if he was having his first birthday. People are going to come and see him and congratulate him. He even gets a first dance. I would compare it to an American Wedding meets a First Birthday for a baby. I know that sounds weird but when you look at the consistency when the stuffs happens, you'll understand.


	76. Chapter 76: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 76....holy mackeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the tears train and me being soppy and sweet!

People have always told me that things happen for a reason.

When you decide not to study and fail a test, it happened because you chose not to study. If you fall trying to land a jump, it’s because you didn’t follow the instructions the right way. If a person suddenly didn’t speak to you, it’s probably because you did something. 

But that didn’t seem like the case when it came to my fiance.

Yuuri wasn’t supposed to get sick before his Coronation. 

No person should get sick before one of the most important times in their lives, even if they did something to deserve it. Merely two days before his Coronation and now Yurio decides to call Dr. Oprees, a man I trusted with my life and the life of anyone I care about. He only called Dr. Oprees when it was dire and that made me want to be by Yuuri’s side more than ever. Unfortunately, Phichit and Yurio agreed that until they knew the prognosis, I wouldn’t be allowed in. It made the Alpha in me burn with rage but I knew it wasn’t good to stress Yuuri out more than he probably already was. Everyone had been to see Yuuri, though, and I was the only one who hadn’t! Mama and Papa had gone as soon as they learned he was sick. Yakov had waited until the second day because he didn’t want to stress if it was only a twenty-four hour cold. Yuri hadn’t really left and Phichit had taken up Yuri’s duties to let him do so. Even Mila, Georgi and Minami were able to go before I could!

It only made me stress more as time continued and hours turned into days. 

“Victor?...Victor?….Prince Victor!”

“I’m sorry, yes?” I responded, looking to Phichit as he held a folder out in front of me. Grabbing it, I mumbled a thank you before reading over it and placing it back onto the table. Today, I was supposed to go on my final trip around St. Petersburg before Yuuri’s Coronation. It was at a small daycare found on the outskirts of St. Petersburg by the mountains. It was due for renovations, a few more staff and support for the children. I wanted to add a dance studio for Yuuri as a surprise and the children begged their teachers to see me so I had to make an appearance. I knew the dance studio would make Yuuri incredibly happy and, as a new Prince, he could cut the ribbon and welcome the kids in. I was set to meet the children, spend a day with them and show my face. Something I really didn’t want to do right now but it was all going to be alright. “How long should this take? I want to be back just in case Yuuri needs me.”

“As long as you see fit,” Phichit responded, looking to his clipboard. “Oh, you’ll be having a little guest accompany you today.”

**“A guest?”**

“No spoilers,” he giggled, pressing a finger to his lips. “Even for the Prince.”

“I’m honestly not in the mood to be around anyone outside of the Palace,” I groaned, leaning back in my chair. My desk was covered paperwork but most of it was completed now. I wanted to go see if Yuuri was okay, not see the children. Thinking back to him, I realized I couldn’t be selfish. Yuuri would be upset if I told him I didn’t want to see the children. “But, this was a plan I upheld myself. Being Prince, I have to set a good example.”

“Spoken like a Future King,” Phichit mused, heading towards the door. Hand on the knob, he turned, a smile on his face. When I raised my eyebrow in responde, he said. “I’d have an open mind today if I were you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” he hummed, shaking his head as he pushed the door open.” You should head to the stables now. Your surprise guest is fairly excited to meet you and I’m sure you’ll be too.”

  
  


Having practically sprinted towards the back entrance of the Palace, I was seconds away from passing out. I was dressed in comfortable clothing since this declared a more common appearance. It was actually liberating to be in jeans and a long sleeve instead of layer upon layer of clothes. The sneakers I wore were particularly comfortable too, enough so that I felt like I was walking on air. Stepping up to the pair of horses near the stables, I heard the sound of someone comforting Frostbite and Ai.

“....it’s going to be a long trip and we should probably tell Victor that it might be a little heavier than normal,” the voice chuckled. My chest warmed at the sight of my love brushing Frostbites mane and nustling up to his ear, gentle strokes followed by a little hum. He was dressed in comfortable jeans and a dark blue sweater, a hoodie wrapped around his waist. A skullie was on his head to cover his ears from the chill and his bare hands were red from the cold. The stallion huffed as Ai nudged Yuuri on the shoulder. “Oh, Frostbite, don’t act like he pushed me too hard. It’s fine. I’m not sick anymore.”

“I’m glad to hear that, detka,” I smiled, watching as the Omega jumped, hands reaching for his stomach. “I’m sorry I scared you but I didn’t know you were up. I guess your stomach is still kind of off, huh.”

“Oh, it’s probably nothing. Just your scent is really strong,” he hummed, moving to press his nose to my neck. Slinking his arms over my shoulders, he took in a deep breath, practically moaning at my scent. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Yuuri,” I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. Pinching at one of his love handles, I pressed my lips to his exposed hairline. “It’s been so long since I’ve touched you.”

“Mhhm,” he moaned as my hands travelled a little farther, just above the curve of his ass. Gripping a cheek firmly, I chuckled as he keened.

“I wish I could ravish you again but I know you’re just recovering and we have work to do.”

Sighing, he pulled himself out of my arms and reached for Frostbites reins. Adjusting the saddle, he turned to me with a weak smile. “Why don’t we ride to the Daycare instead? I miss the way it feels to be on Frostbite’s back and I don’t want to be in a carriage.”

“Of course, detka, anything for you,” I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Helping him up, I slotted myself right behind him and grabbed the reins. Yuuri instinctively slid himself back, my chest making contact with his warm body. He was a little hotter than normal and it made me smile even wider to think that he wanted to spend this time with me. I could only assume he was still recovering from nearly a week of bed rest. Running a hand up his thigh, I chuckled at his shiver and watched him relax just a bit. **“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”** Kicking my heels softly against Frostbites side, we set off at an easy pace, cool wind cutting past us in waves.

  
  


The Daycare was no different than your average one aside from the giant, polished bell that hung at the front and the cracked siding near the roof. A white picket fence around waist height surrounded the entire school, stopping the little ones from escaping. The building itself was splattered in decorative primary colors and the Nikirovian Alphabet was hand painted on the side. Toys were scattered all over the freshly cut green grass and on the side of a large hill sat a merry-go-round with a matching blue swing set. Just over the hill was a large open field of flowers and trees, a little past that a larger, wired fence kept the wood from the valley. Hooking Frostbite up to the nearest horse trough, Yuuri and I walked hand in hand to the front gate. To meet us was the Daycare’s President, Ms. Hamming. She was a fairly young women with soft features and a stern voice. Her deep, red hair was pulled back into a messy braid and the purple smock wrapped around her waist was covered in paint. Though she looked young, she ran the entire Daycare. 

“Good Evening, your Majesty,” she smiled, bowing her head in my direction. Grinning in Yuuri’s direction, she bowed again. “My Lord.”

“Please call me, Yuuri,” he responded, bowing his head as well. “I’m not really used to the titles.”

“And call me, Victor,” I added, bowing my head as well. “As long as we’re here, we are under your care.”

“That’s a bit scary but I hope to do my best,” she replied, placing a hand against her chest. Pulling a pocket watch from her pocket, she said. “The children know you’re coming and are very excited to meet you! Some of our teachers are going to be even more excited now that you’re here, Yuuri.”

“Of course they’d be,” I chuckled, waving my hand in Yuuri’s direction. “Have you seen my Yuuri?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” she smiled, waving us inside. Reaching up to a wire, she grabbed a pair of smocks for Yuuri and I. “These are to protect your clothes. You’ll be around the younger ones today.” 

We both nodded our thanks as we dawned the smocks and bands, we followed her into the building. Walls were covered in paintings made by the children and photos of the different classes. Along the banisters and hung near the doors were small bookbags, some overflowing with school books and toys. Wide windows allowed us quick peeks into the classrooms where the little ones were all playing amongst each other. Though some of the rooms were in use, two or more were closed off by yellow tape. As I stopped to look inside, I found a ceiling had collapsed and in another room there was a massive crack in the floor.

“Your Highness, I mean, Victor, please follow me,” Ms. Hamming commanded, her eyebrow raised as she frowned.

“I’m sorry but I just wanted to see where the repairs are needed.”

“You’ll get a written explanation of what needs repairs and what doesn’t after you follow the set plan,” she scolded, looking down to a clipboard she had grabbed while I was looking away. “It’s stressful enough with all of the children. I don’t need another child running around.”

Yuuri chuckled as Ms. Hamming shuffled past. “We did say we’re under her care.”

“That’s going too far,” I grumbled, following him to the end of the hall. Knocking on the door, Ms. Hamming waited as it opened. To Yuuri and I’s surprise, we were met with Minami. His multi-colored hair was pulled back into a tiny bun and his smock was completely covered in stains but he looked happy to see us. Or at least to see Yuuri. 

“Yuuri!” Minami smiled, immediately pulling the Omega into a hug. Yuuri couldn’t hold his laughter as he wrapped his arm around him and placed a kiss on Minami’s forehead. “I didn’t know you were coming **today**!”

“I guess I surprised the both of you,” he responded, letting my hand go as he slipped into the room. “Is this the class you were talking about before?”

“Yup!” Minami grinned, waving me inside as well. Minami’s classroom was much more decorated than the other classes I was able to peer in to. The walls had all sorts of posters promoting positivity and creativity in multiple languages. Blankets and pillows were stacked inside of a basket and the floor was covered in bright, blue rugs. The theme surrounding the room was of the ocean. Large paper mache fish hung from the ceiling and several variations of blue were painted on the wall. Only eight red chairs and two blue tables were in the room and each was occupied by a child. Every child had a pinned name tag that said their name in bold letters for Yuuri and I to read. Almost all of them were drawing something at the time and hadn’t noticed us come in. “I have all of the four year olds! Aren’t they adorable!” Turning to them, he clapped his hands together. “Now everyone! Say hi to our new friends!”

The little ones immediately stopped what they were doing and stood, bowing at their waists before shouting as loud as they could. “ **GOOD MORNING!** ”

“G-Goodmorning,” Yuuri replied, nudging me in the hip. I mumbled a good morning as well, suddenly a little nervous and overwhelmed around the little ones. Minami took this chance to introduce us.

“Now, this is Prince Victor who I’m sure all of you know about but this man here,” Minami started, laying a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “He’s going to be a Prince of Nikiforov too!”

“I want to be a prince!” Michael, a little boy with shoulder length brown hair shouted. Beside him, Klein shouted too, nails scraping against his cropped, blond hair. “I want to be King!”

“Me too!”

“Me too!”

“I want to be a Princess!”

“Children! Children!” Ms. Hamming urged, immediately silencing the children. “Sit down! You are inconveniencing the Princes and setting a horrible example!” Turning to us, she bowed her head slightly. “I apologize but Minami wanted you to visit his classroom instead of one of our more...exemplary classes. I thought he’d have a better handle on them.”

“We don’t mind,” I responded, waving her off. “It’s really cute.”

“How about this?” Yuuri muttered, leaning down to whisper something into Minami’s ear. Minami beamed and nodded for Yuuri to say it aloud. “As Lord of Nikiforov and Future Prince, I declare all of you Princesses and Princes for a Day!”

“Really!” Evi shouted, thick black hair swaying over olive toned shoulders..

“You can do that?” Klein asked, nearly stumbling as he moved towards Yuuri.

“My Lord, there’s no need to do anything extra,” Ms. Hamming retorted, looking to Yuuri sternly but he shook his head.

“It’s totally fine,” he said, waving to one of the little ones. “There’s no need to worry.”

“If you say so,” she chided, her tone a little frustrating. “Don’t stress yourself too much.”

“Of course,” he smiled, walking towards a pile of cardboard and glue. “And to make it more authentic, you all get to make your own crowns and tiaras!”

Cheers rang through the crowd of toddlers as they ran over to Yuuri, some nearly crashing into one another. He quickly handed them their cardboard pieces and followed Minami to a nearby cupboard where glue and stickers sat in a container. During this time Ms. Hamming had disappeared and I was left standing in the middle of the room with a closed door to my back. Sighing, I joined a group of boys who were already trying to measure their heads to make crowns. It was a little difficult but I was more or less used to spending time with children and could help a little more than hurt. After all, I’ve dealt with Yurio and Mila for a few years. Four year olds would be easy in comparison.  As I was helping one of them, Yuuri was having a conversation with one of the girls. 

“My-My name’s Melissa and I like ballet and flowers,” the little girl shouted, the sound almost impossible to hear over the noise of the other children. “You’re pretty, Prince Yuuri.”

“Why thank you, Melissa,” Yuuri smiled, tenderly kneeling down to stand face to face with the girl. Her thick chamomile curls were chin length and big, brown eyes were adorable. Her parents dressed her in an adorable sweater dress that made her look like a little adult. Yuuri grabbed a big cardboard piece and handed it to the little girl. “I think you should get the biggest crown of all.”

“Because my curls are big and poofy? That’s what Klein and Michael always say,” Melissa pouted, her head drooping a bit but Yuuri only smiled brighter as he gingerly tugged a curl behind her ear. 

“No, because ballerinas have big tutus so a Ballerina Princess needs to have a big crown to match,” Yuuri explained, tapping a finger on her nose. Melissa’s face brightened up as she grabbed the cardboard and placed it on her head.

“I’m gonna make the biggest crown ever!”

Yuuri only smiled as he turned to my table, face turning bright red as he noticed my gaze on him. “W-What?”

“ **You’re just so beautiful** ,” I smiled, moving to stand but suddenly couldn’t as the weight of a child was thrown on my lap. Peering down, I found a little boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes sitting on my thigh. His skin was fair and he had a bandaid on his chin, arms crossed over his chest. Turning to look at me, he scowled, nose scrunched and lower lip pouting out. “Can I help you?”

“Makes me a crown now,” he grunted, his voice a little rough for someone so small. Peering down to his name tag, I learned that his name was Naoto. 

“That isn’t how you ask, Naowto. Stop being a meanie,” Klein grumbled, giving Naoto a frown. Looking to me, Klein showed me his crown, his eyes sparkling for attention. “Isn’t mine nice Prince Victor?”

“Yes, Klein, it’s very nice,” I responded, trying to look away from the awful amount of stickers and obvious attempt at a drawn dinosaur. Reminding myself that they were only four and probably couldn’t spell their names, I patted Naoto’s head. “Now, Naoto. What do you want on your crown?”

“I want those,” he pointed, a pile of stars in his fingers direction. Grabbing some of the stars, I began to glue them on as evenly as I could. Halfway through, Naoto began to squirm, a thumb in his mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s not pretty,” he growled, swatting the crown out of my hand. Gaping at the crown on the floor, I didn’t know what to do until Minami left his small group and walked over to me. Picking Naoto up from my lap, he sighed as Naoto kicked and screamed. “ **No! NO! I don’t want to go! I’ll be good!** ”

“You know you can’t talk to someone like that, Naoto, it’s not nice,” Minami responded, depositing Naoto onto a seat in the corner. Tears filled Naoto’s eyes as he was placed into the time out chair and left to think about his actions. Minami noticed the sad look in my eyes and walked over. “He’s not much of a team player…..”

“What do you mean?”

Nodding me over to the lunch tables, he adjusted their lunches and explained. “Naoto’s parents were taken from Nippon just like Yuuri and I but he was born here while his family was travelling. They dropped Naoto off to the Daycare one day and never returned, not even to explain why they left him or who they were.”

“Oh no,” I sighed, looking at the child with new eyes. He looked ready to cry but was too defiant to actually do so. He was an adorable kid and would grow up to be handsome if he could fix his attitude. “Where does he live now?”

“He moved around for a while but now lives with Ms. Hamming and it’s not the best,” Minami answered, his eyes drooping as he continued. “He’s only four but he has no friends and doesn’t know how to speak to others. Miss Hamming doesn’t let him go to playdates because he doesn’t have a filter. Miss Hamming tries but she only knows how to make kids stay in line, not teach them about how to be….”

“Kids,” I sighed, glancing over to Naoto. His head was bowed low and as a group of children burst into laughter, he glanced up, longing in his eyes. “Yurio was the same. It took a lot of love but he got out of it.”

“Naoto has moments of kindness, though,” Minami clarified, grabbing a few plates. “He’s caring and sweet but never gets the chance to prove it. If there was a family that could take him in and show him some love, I’m sure he would end up better than Yurio.”

“Don’t be mean,” I chuckled, playfully knocking him on his forehead. “He ended up pretty well.” Helping as best as I could, I arranged the plates and cups for the children. My heart felt for Naoto more than I expected. I was lucky enough to have parents that loved me and took care of me, allowing me to learn from my mistakes, but if I were brought up in a family that wasn’t giving me enough love, I’d be just like him. There had to be something that I could do to help him.

Turning to look at the children flaunt their crowns for Yuuri, I watched him craft a crown in his hands, one covered in stars with a little yellow paint drying on the sides. Waving a few of the children off, he kneeled in front of Naoto and said something to grab the child's attention. Naoto tried not to notice as he rubbed his sleeve against his nose and looked out of the window. Yuuri sat criss-cross in front of him, saying something else I couldn’t hear over the noise of the children. When Yuuri pulled the crown from behind his back and placed it on Naoto’s head, the boy smiled, his two front teeth missing and dimples pinching into his cheek. Yuuri laughed and surprised the little boy as he went to hug the little boy. Naoto hugged him back, even if it meant his crown would be scrunched in the embrace. Smiling, he let the child stand and glanced over to me to wave. I waved back and could feel my heart rate pick up at the very sight of him. He was practically glowing with how happy he was around the little ones. **He deserved to be here, surrounded by children and smiling as he spread his love to everyone he met.**

“Could you love him anymore?” Minami joked, picking up a tray of snacks and moving to place them on a table. He didn’t give me time to answer as he placed the food down and called for all of the children to join them. All of the children ran over, immediately digging in and covering themselves in food. Yuuri took this chance to walk over to me, his smock covered in glitter and drying glue. 

“That was fun,” he chuckled, placing his hands into the pockets of the smock. 

“It was,” I said, throwing an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder. He moved to lean into my side, hand placed over my chest. That simple movement made my heartbeat quicken and I wanted to lean into the soft scent of Yuuri that lulled me to sleep at night and comforted me when I was worried. That moment was taken away, though, as Naoto walked over. “What’s wrong, Naoto?”

“I wanted to say sowwy,” Naoto said, his eyes sparkling as he touched his crown. “I was mad cause you could glue stuffs and I can’t.”

“It’s okay to ask for help sometimes, Naoto,” I smiled, kneeling down to Naoto. Whispering in his ear, I said. “I ask Yuuri for help all the time.”

“You do?” He gasped, sticking his thumb back into his mouth.

“Yeah,” I chuckled, playfully pinching his cheek. “Even Prince’s need help sometimes.”

“I’ll help you whenevers you need me!” Naoto smiled, running into my chest and squeezing. I couldn’t move as the little ones love burned through me and nearly made me cry. I could be acting dramatic but Naoto was just too cute for words! I held it in the tears as Naoto placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. “I like you Prince Victor! You’re nice!” Running away, he sat next to Michael and Klein who were building chicken nugget towers, Naoto adding his nuggets too.

“You’re surprisingly good with kids, Vitya,” Yuuri chuckled, helping me to my feet. Using his smock, he wiped some of Naoto’s slob off of my cheek and looked back to the children. “I’ll have to add that to your resume.”

“I’ve always wanted a little brother or sister and little kids were always around the old Royals,” I explained, hands finding Yuuri’s. “I don’t know a damn thing about taking care of one but I can distract one for fifteen minutes and pull on the charm.”

“The hidden talents you have, my Prince,” Yuuri laughed, squeezing my hand gently as I winked at him.

“That’s why I want to hurry and have a few of our own, Yuuri,” I whispered, leaning forward to nip his ear. Yuuri froze and tensed, his nails digging into my sleeve. “Yuuri, are you ok-”

“Hey! You’re around children,” Minami hissed, glaring at me as he picked up glasses from the table. “Behave!”

“They don’t know what’s going on,” I hummed, quickly pressing the tip of my tongue against Yuuri’s neck just to spite the teenager. Yuuri shivered and I was about to pull him away when I felt a little tug on my pants. Jumping, I looked down at the child, startled to find Jeremy’s little hand in my pocket. “Yes, Jeremy.” 

“I hasta go to the potties,” he mumbled, the tiny boys lisp and deep brown skin melting my heart and Yuuri’s as well. “Pwease.”

“Um, w-would you like me to take you?” Yuuri asked but Jeremy shook his head, pointing to me. “Oh, guess not. It’s up to you Future King.”

“Oh, I’m so excited,” I mumbled, voice deadpanned as I reached for Jeremy’s tiny hand and tugged him to the bathroom. “Let’s hurry this up, Jeremy.”

  
  
  


By the time Jeremy and I returned, Minami, Yuuri and the children were outside in the field. Minami had a little boy named Yoseif on his shoulders and Yuuri was surrounded by Melissa, Natalie and Evi. The girls had created a crown made of flowers and placed it on Yuuri’s head, each asking to braid his hair. Even though the colors weren’t exactly uniform, Yuuri looked amazing and was even given a matching bracelet made by Klein. When Naoto walked over, he mumbled something that made Yuuri smile before pulling the child into another hug. It seemed that Yuuri had become just as fond of the little one as I had. I could see in his eyes that he was getting attached and that nearly solidified my thoughts. Somehow,Yuuri noticed me watching him and blushed, hands fumbling with the crown on his head. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to Minami who called the children over to play a game. Yuuri took this chance to walk over to me with eyes downcast and a soft smile on his lips, crown discarded onto the floor where he once stood.

“Why don’t you go join Minami, Jeremy? I have to talk to Victor about boring adult stuff,” Yuuri ushered, gathering the boys attention. Jeremy scrunched his nose and sprinted off to Minami and the others.

Yuuri teased his hand into mine before tugging me toward a group of trees. His scent was slightly off, parts of it mingled with the dense forestry and slight wind coming from the mountain. Goosebumps bloomed up my arm as I pulled him a little closer, fearing he would get sick again from the chill. As we walked over to a nearby tree, I noticed Yuuri’s signature frown, something he only had when he was thinking hard about something and only worried me. Yuuri knew he could trust me and talk to me no matter what but for some reason he was keeping it from me. Did it have something to do with his sickness or worse, did I do something to upset him? If I brought up his discomfort, he’d only hide even more or never tell me at all.

I’d just have to trust that he’d tell me sooner or later.

As the cool St. Petersburg air rushed over us, Yuuri decided a tree with ample shade would be enough for the two of us. We sat in silence as Yuuri tried to gather his thoughts, eyes looking everywhere but at me and lower lip stuck in his teeth. Reaching for my other hand, he played with the gold ring he had given to me so many months ago. A time when everything seemed perfect and nothing could stop our love. “In only two days I’ll be a Prince. It’s like a dream.”

“It is, detka,” I hummed, leaning my head on his as I gazed up at the blemish free skies. “And a few months from that, you’ll be walking down the aisle with me at your side.” Bringing his hand to my lips, I kissed the ring I placed on his hands. **“Our lives are just beginning.”**

“Mhhm,” he muttered, the sound low and unsure. I wanted to look down to see his face but he had conveniently leaned it away from me. Whether it hurt me or not, I couldn’t let him stay like this! It was better to ask and receive nothing than watch him practically ride an emotional rollercoaster.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

“...Nothing,Victor,” he sighed, tugging his hand from mine. Lifting a finger to his chin, I tilted his head up but he didn’t dare look at me. “I’m fine.”

“You know you can tell me anything, Yuuri,” I smiled, hoping he would look at me with a smile but he didn’t. Taking a breath, I peered over to the children playing on the merry-go-round, all of their cares up in the air. Naoto had decided to join them and all eight of them fit perfectly. Just thinking about Naoto’s sad past and the possibilities he could have reminded me of why I wanted to help him. Though, Yuuri wasn’t abandoned, he was alone when he needed someone the most. If I could have prevented his suffering, I would have and that made me realize something. I could prevent Naoto’s pain too. “They’re adorable aren't’ they?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied, his voice weak. I didn’t want to force him to speak but I could only hope that he agreed with me.

“Naoto’s life hasn’t been easy according to Minami,” I started, placing a warm hand onto Yuuri’s thigh. The Omega jumped but didn’t look away as I continued. “His parents abandoned him when he was young and he hasn’t been able to control his temper. Moved from one family to the next until he landed with Ms. Hamming and we both know she isn’t the kindest.” Looking up to Yuuri’s face for a reaction, I continued. “Minami thinks it’s because he knows that he’s truly alone.”

“That’s awful,” Yuuri gasped, his voice only a breath louder than the wind. Glancing back to the little ones, he sighed. “Feeling alone is just terrible.”

“True and I want to do something for him,” I started, picking up dried paint from his pants and tossing them onto the ground. Taking a final look at my lover’s face, I said a small prayer in my head and took a deep breath. What I was going to ask him was only going to bring us happiness but that didn’t scare me any less.“I was thinking that, maybe, I don’t know, we could have him spend time at the Palace until he finds a good home. I mean, Ms Hamming is great but she isn’t the greatest child rearer and maybe we could be a little better.”

“.....what are you saying?”

“He can stay with us until we find a home for him,” I suggested, looking to Yuuri. His face had lit up the moment I suggested it and his knees were pulled up to his chest as he slowly began to process what I was saying. Eyes transfixed on the toddlers movements, he hugged himself tight and let a smile grow on his lips. “ **Do you like that idea? Of having Naoto be ours until a good home opens for him?** ”

“I love it,Vitya,” he grinned, looking to me with eyes brimming with tears.Relief filled my chest as Yuuri looked to me with a smile that finally reached his eyes. Enthusiastically waving in Minami’s direction, he waited until the teenager looked over before shouting, “Minami! Send Naoto over! We have something we want to tell him!”

The Omega nodded, pointing to us and allowing Naoto to run over. The child was breathless as he slid over, knees covered in dirt stains and jean shorts nearly falling off of his waist as he sat. His sweater, which was once green, was now nearly brown from all of the mud. Pushing dark fringe from his face, he looked to us with wonder. “Yes?”

“Victor and I have something we’d like to ask you,” he started, looking to me for affirmation. I smiled, fingers interlocking with his as I looked down to Yuuri. He had his lower lip between his teeth as he reached for Naoto’s small hand with the other.“We were thinking about how lonely the Palace is and quiet it’s become a-and we wanted to see if you’d like to stay with us for a little bit?”

“In the Palace?” Naoto asked, stars twinkling in his eyes.

“Of course,” I responded, watching the child’s lips curve into a smile. “And we’ll look for a family you’ll like. If you don’t like them, we’ll wait, right Victor?”

“Right,” I nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

**“And we’ll always be here when you need us, no matter what.”**

“Do you mean it! Really!” Naoto shouted, immediately jumping into Yuuri’s lap and hugging him. His face nestled into Yuuri’s neck as tears filled his eyes and laughter spilled from his lips. Yuuri was also crying as he tugged the toddler in tighter. The sight of Yuuri holding a child was enough to make me cry but I couldn’t add to the emotions buzzing in the air. I knew my idea was a little unorthodox but I wanted to help as many people as I could, especially in the small circle of power I had. It was selfish to think it would fix all of our problems but if we could give a little happiness to someone like Naoto, maybe we could get some of his. 

**“We can bes a family now!” Naoto shouted, snuggling into Yuuri’s neck. “You, Victor, me and my wittle brover or sister! I’ve always wanted to see a baby!”**

“We will be a family, Naoto,” Yuuri smiled, his lips quivering as he wiped Naoto’s cheeks. “You’ll be a great big brother!”

Little brother or sister?

Big brother?

What did Naoto mean by little brother or sister? He and I hadn’t talked about Naoto until a moment ago and there wasn’t another child other than Yurio and he technically wasn’t a child. If anything, Naoto would be the a little brother. And even if we were going to have kids it wouldn’t be until- 

“Yuuri?” I asked, looking into the eyes of my fiance, his tears falling faster as he tried to take a full breath. Naoto reached up and wiped away a few of Yuuri’s tears falling from Yuuri’s eyes, his own eyes filling with worry. Yuuri smiled down to him and told him to go tell his friends about his new family. He watched Naoto leave before holding both of my hands in his. He was trembling and my heart was stilled in the moments I asked again. “What did-What did he mean by big brother? There’s no other kids in the Palace a-and Mother isn’t pregnant. Phichit’s a Beta and it isn’t Minami-”

“After everything that’s happened to you a-and to me I never thought there would be a chance,” he started, clenching my hands a bit tighter, fingers shaking like a leaf in a maelstrom. My heart was beating full force and my breathing was almost nonexistent as he took a shallow breath to speak. “E-Even after Leroy, I was surprised when Dr. Oprees told me but….”

“But what, Yuuri? But what?” I asked, hands covered in sweat and eyes unblinking as my love looked to me with worry burning in his eyes. Yuuri looked terrified and weak as he tried to speak.

“Vitya?”

“Yes, my love?”

**“Vitya, I’m pregnant,” he whispered, ducking his head as tears fell down his cheeks. “And I’m so sorry.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYYYY OUR BABY IS PREGNANT AND ADOPTING!   
> Is Victor happy or nah? Why did Yuuri say sorry? Why am I asking so many questions?  
> Can we pile more stress onto the pair without an anxiety attack! Let's see!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the comments! I love reading comments about you guys reading the whole thing in two days and not sleeping. Not because I'm mean but more on the lines of I'm proud that I got your attention. 
> 
> I do have a favor though,if at all possible, I'd love to see some fanart or shout outs. I could be being greedy which is totally possible and I'm sorry if I am but I LOVE fanart and would love to see talented people drawing Vitya and Yuuri in this Omegaverse. I'd totally love if you guys could spread the word too.  
> Thank you!
> 
> LadyAckerman: Aren't you being a little attention seeking?  
> Tori-chan: I don't think asking for a shout out is being greedy.  
> LA: Well, at least we're almost done.  
> TA: WE ARE!  
> LA: course! we can't keep this going forever.  
> TA: says who? This shit is addicting!  
> LA: We have three other fics going Tori! We have to stay in perspective!  
> TA: guess you're right.....thats shitty as hell though.   
> LA: The Otayuri fic is coming soon so there's no need to worry. That'll have all the juicy details we need for later.  
> TA: And Smut??  
> LA: Of course.  
> TA:FUCK YEAH


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just sit a gawk at the beauty of some fanart....*passive aggressively begs you to draw stuff from my fic cause I'm needy*

“Vitya, I’m pregnant,” I whispered, hands tightening even more as I prepared for an onslaught of questions and fears. Words that would be shrouded in disappointment and frustration for seducing him.“And I’m so sorry.” My heart was nearly two feet underground and I prayed to whatever god would listen. I didn’t want him to hate me for getting pregnant. I honestly didn’t think it was possible for me. Biologically, yes, but Male pregnancy was so rare.

**I didn’t know if I was being blessed or curse.**

As I clenched my eyes tighter and silently prayed that he would accept me, I barely noticed the sounds of whimpering or feel the wet droplets fall onto my hand. “Victor?”

“You’re pregnant? Oh my, Yuuri! You’re pregnant,” he chuckled, tears falling from his face in beautiful, salted streams. Fingers trailed down the sides of my waist and fell onto my stomach, rubbing sweet circles into my lower abdomen. Burying his face into my chest, he pulled me close and held me tight mumbling something that was covered by my shirt.

“I can’t hear you, Victor,” I smiled, petting the top of his head as he looked up to me. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were glistening with excitement. Soft lips curved into a nearly perfect heart on his pale face as his cheeks were dusted in sunlight.

“This is great! This is amazing! Yuuri!” He cheered, looking at me in awe. “A baby of our own!”

“I know, Victor,” I laughed, lightly bonking him on the head. “I was there when we made them.” But laughter quickly faltered as I realized that our happiness was going to be short lived. 

“What is it, dorogoy?” Victor asked, moving off of me. “You have a face like your world is falling apart instead of becoming better?”

I couldn’t find my voice as I remembered the millions of problems filling my mind. When Dr. Oprees had originally told me that I was pregnant, I was ecstatic. I had taken every test to make sure that I was actually pregnant and to my surprise, I was.

**I, a male Omega, was pregnant.**

Something that was nearly impossible had happened but, unfortunately, it was at the most inappropriate time. 

Male Omegas rarely took all the way to term and when they did, Kingdoms around the world wanted their children or Omegas themselves. A Male Omega that can take a child to term was rare indeed and that only put another arrow on Victor and I’s backs. Once everyone knew, they’d seek me out and try their hardest to take me away. I didn’t care about what would happen to me but if someone tried to our son or daughter, I couldn’t forgive myself.

That was just a small problem in comparison to what Royals and Citizens would think of me. Victor would be blamed for marrying an Omega because I was pregnant and not because he loved me. They’d say that I seduced him and promised him a baby so he would get me out of Leroy and make me a Prince. They’d say I plotted and I’m a whore. They’d blame the King and Queen, saying Victor should have married Anastasia. They’d terrorize our baby and make them feel like they were wrong and unwanted-

“Yuuri!” Victor shouted, causing me to jump and look at him. Those bright blue eyes were staring deep into mine and I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Wiping a few from my cheek, he sighed. “You’re thinking of a million things and I want to know what they are. You know I’m here with you.”

“I-I’m scared and worried an-an-an-and I don’t know what’s going to happen,” I started, hands trembling as anxiety filled my chest like a balloon. “Victor….What if they hurt him?”

“Who’ll hurt our baby?”

“Anyone!” I blurted, nails digging into my palms as I tried to pull myself together as I unravelled. “I know what they’re going to say about us and say that I seduced you or forced you to have sex with me so we’d have the baby but I don’t want them to think that! I love you! I love our baby!”

“And the baby will know,” he whispered, pulling my glasses off and placing them on the grass beside me. Gingerly wiping a tear from my cheek, he smiled. “I know you love me and you know I love you, right? There’s no need to worry about what everyone else thinks.”

“But that’s not enough-”

“And when it’s not enough, we’ll bring help,” he answered, running his hand through my hair. “Our parents, our friends, our family, this country. Our baby will have so much love they’ll be smothered in it and only know how to love.”

His words were so confident and strong, something I could never be completely on my own. That strong smile and his brave stare would make anyone believe in the impossible. How could Victor always find the right words to say at just the right time? I had won the lottery when Victor said he loved me but now I was going to have a baby from the man I learned to love. Our relationship was extraordinary and a little different but we would face adversity because of who we were. We’d fight if we had to and we would have our families just beside us. Whether the baby was a girl or boy or something in between, they’d understand that they were loved for as long as they lived.

“Now,” Victor swallowed, rising to pull me up. Handing me my glasses, he placed a hand at the lowest part of my waist he said. “There’s a lot we need to learn about taking care of a baby.”

“Not to mention my coronation,” I noted, reaching for his hand. “And how Male Omega’s give birth.”

“Do you want to go public now or…..is later better?” Victor asked, urging me forward as we walked back to the Daycare. I hadn’t noticed that the children had gone back inside and the sun was starting to lower in the sky. Victor took this opportunity to throw an arm over my hip as we walked.“It’s ultimately your choice, moya lyubov.”

“I want our family to know but no one else,” I sighed, pushing my glasses back against my face. “The coronation and planning for the wedding are coming up and I don’t want anyone to stir up anything else. They can learn at the wedding.”

“You coming down the aisle with my baby in your belly makes me feel strangely aroused,” he chuckled, his tone heavy and the rub of his thumb venturing closer to the curve of my butt. I smacked him in the shoulder as he laughed louder. “Aw, Yuuri, it’s my drive that got us into this trouble. I guess I’ll have to lower my libido a little bit.”

“Um...maybe not,” I mumbled, face burning as I looked to Victor. His face was blank as he blinked, waiting for me to comment.  “Dr. Oprees says the sex drive of pregnant Male Omegas goes up a lot around the second trimester…”

“This is the greatest news of the entire day!” He shouted, raising his hands up into the sky and lips curving into a perfect heart. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing as he practically lifted me off of the ground in a hug. “Well, aside from the fact that I’m going to be a Father, Husband and King all because of one perfect man I found!”

“Don’t doubt yourself, Victor, you’ve given me a lot too,” I smiled, pushing onto my toes and pressing my lips to his. Leaning back, I placed my hands onto my stomach, the toned muscles flexing. It was weird to think that deep inside my stomach was an embryo, freshly fertilized and only months away from being a beautiful baby. “My freedom, my extended family, this country, even the right to stay by your side. You’ve made my life so much better, Victor.”

“And now our family is only going to grow,” he breathed, hands reaching down to sit just over mine. Kissing me softly, he laid his forehead on mine, eyes still sparkling with tears. “I hope it never stops.”

“Me too,” I whispered, a soft smile growing on my cheeks. “Me too.”

  
  
  
  


**“WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH A BRAT!”** Yurio shouted, fists stuffed into the pockets of his baggy, black jeans. The hood of his oversized jacket had angry Tiger ears and a hideous yet oddly cute cheetah pattern covered the front. Holding his pants up was a silver chain and clipped to his waist was his work pad.  When we arrived at the Palace, Yurio was waiting for us, hair standing on edge and glare ready to fire. Otabek had left to help facilitate the guests coming in and Yurio had, somehow, learned that we were bringing Naoto back. The toddler in question was hidden behind Victor right now, sending a glare in Yurio’s direction. That only pissed him off even more and he tried to take a step towards him but Victor stood between them smiling.

“This is Naoto,” Victor chuckled, lightly patting the kindergartners head. “He’s going to be staying with us for a little bit.”

“The fuck you say?” Yurio seethed, but Victor shook his head.

“No cursing in front of the little one, Yurio, he may get your bad habits.”

“Screw a bad habit, you need to take him back! This isn’t a Foster home!”

“He’s not going back, Yuri,” I sighed, picking Naoto up. He immediately placed his face into my neck, the soothing smell of my scent calming him down. “He’s part of the family now.”

“Be careful, Yuuri,” Victor chastised, offering to pick Naoto up but I frowned. “I don’t want you to get hurt carrying him.”

“I’m not completely useless yet, Victor,” I groaned, readjusting him. 

“Yeah, fatness isn’t an illness, at least not for the Prince of Pigs,” Yurio chuckled, crossing his arms.

“Don’t call Yuuri that you-you big poopie head!” Naoto shouted, sticking his tongue at Yurio. Grabbing my face, he whispered, “You aren’t a Piggie, Yuuri. You’re really pwetty.”

“Thank you, Naoto,” I smiled, nuzzling my nose with his. He laughed, returning to his spot in my neck and curling his hand in a few tufts of my hair. Yurio hadn’t said a word after Naoto insulted him and it was probably because of the dark scent filling the air. Victor looked pissed right now and Yurio looked a little scared. “Victor…”

“Yes, detka,” he replied, eyes still focused on Yurio.

“He doesn’t mean anything by calling me that,” I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He immediately looked my way, a smile slowly growing on his face as one found its way on mine.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” I chuckled, kissing him on the cheek. Naoto sat silently against my chest, eyes closed as he snored softly. Turning to Yurio, I said. “I need you to do me a favor. Naoto needs a room and it needs to be close to ours.”

“I’m not making a room for some orphan you picked up at a Daycare,” he growled, his voice slightly lower as he glanced at Naoto. “For all I know, you kidnapped him just like we did you.”

“We didn’t, we promise,” I grumbled, slowly getting irritated with the teenager. Taking a  deep breath, I asked him again. “Can you please just get a room ready for him? We have to talk to the King and Queen before they go to bed.”

“Sure, Pig,” he mumbled, looking to the child in my arms. Hesitating, he peered over his shoulder at me. “Are you sure you want to keep him? Even though you don’t know a lot about him and he’ll have a family he’ll love more than you later?”

“Of course,” I answered without hesitation. 

Yurio nodded, calling for a few guards and servants to join him. Carefully moving Naoto’s head to a more comfortable position, Yurio headed deep into the Palace. Victor and I waited for he and several servants to shuffle around the Palace before heading inside. 

“Does Yurio know about…?” Victor started but I immediately shook my head.

“The only person who knows aside from Dr. Oprees and I is you,” I smiled, bumping him with my hip. “It’s only fair that the Father knows before everyone else, right?”

“I-I guess, you’re right, krasivaya,” he stammered, cheeks turning a pleasant pink. I tried not to laugh at his embarrassment as we headed towards Mother and Father’s side of the Palace. They were still in their bedroom, both dressed in nightclothes and preparing for bed. As soon as I entered, the Queen bolted up from her seat on the bed.

“Is that a baby!” She squealed, immediately covering her mouth. Muttering a sorry, she shuffled over in her white night slippers and pink silk robe. Though without makeup and hair slightly disheveled, she still looked as beautiful as always. Nearly gushing with joy, she whispered, “Such a beautiful baby!”

“Say hi to Naoto! He’s four years old,” I chuckled, rubbing Naoto’s back. “He’s going to be staying with us for a while.”

“Oh, that’s amazing,” she smiled, placing a kiss on his head. Looking to me, she quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t you think adopting right now is a little much for you, Yuuri?”

“He wasn’t exactly my idea actually….”

“Vitya,” Queen Alexandra growled, glaring at her son as he moved to sit on the edge of their bed. He was currently looking at us speak but once his mother’s eyes fell on him, he shrunk towards his Father who quickly hid him in a hug. “What trouble have you caused my Yuuri?”

“Your Yuuri!” Victor scoffed, but was quickly halted as the King cleared his throat.

“Let Victor explain, moya lyubov,” Father smiled, his handsome face leaning against Victor’s shoulder. Waving to me, he fixed a few pillows for Naoto to lay on. “Give me the little one, Yuuri.”

Slowly slipping Naoto into the King’s arms, I watched him place the toddler onto the pillows, covering him in a few of the blankets. He caressed his head perfectly as if he had done a million times before. I was sure he’d spoiled Victor and, honestly, who wouldn't? Photos of Victor were just too cute to handle and the King probably spent too much time around him. Sitting next to Victor, I waited for the King and Queen to join us, each of us on different sides of the bed.

“There seems to be something on your mind,” The King muttered, looking a bit worried as he glanced between us. “What seems to be going on?”

Victor and I exchanged a glance as we tried to understand what to do.

“Do you want to make an announcement in front of everyone or-” Victor started but I shook my head.

“It should be fine just to say it now,” I replied, holding onto Victor’s hand. “It’ll be too stressful in front of so many people. I don’t-”

“I’m just worried about you, detka,” he frowned, fiddling with the ring on my finger. “It’s your choice on how you want to do this.”

“I know, and thank you for giving me the choice but this is about you too.”

“That’s true, lyubov, but-”

“Why don’t you just say what you feel we need to know? You’re stressing me out with the anticipation,” Alexandra sighed, looking a little worried. “It’s nothing life threatening, right? I know you were sick but Dr. Oprees said you were leaving today, so we assumed you were fine.”

“Right,” Nikholas fretted, his hands finding his wife's’. Sharing a glance with her, he continued. “And if you’re worried about us being angry or upset, we’ll try not to be.” Taking a deep breath, placed a hand on my knee. “We could never be disappointed in you, Yuuri, just like we’ve never been disappointed in Victor.”

“Exactly,” the Queen resounded, placing her hand on Victor’s knee as well. “We’ll always be here to help you and protect you as best as we can.”

Somehow, the pressure that was on my shoulders had finally fell away with just a few words from them. Victor must have felt it to as he placed a kiss onto my cheek. Looking to me for affirmation, he nodded, taking a deep breath. “I guess we can tell you both first and deal with the others later.”

“Yeah,” I nodded, squeezing his hand. “Y-You can say it, Victor.”

“Okay,” he breathed, smiling at his parents. Breath held in my throat and eyes watching every feature on the King and Queen’s faces, I felt Victor’s hand squeeze mine before he announced our surprise. “Mama, Papa. Yuuri is pregnant.”

Dead silence filled the elaborate room as the Monarch stared at us, eyes wide open and faces drained of blood. My heart was close to dropping into my stomach as they both blinked ever so slowly. For a moment, I was sure they were going to kick me out or disown Victor but as the King’s hand came to cover his mouth, I watched a tear slip out of the corner of his eye. The Queen immediately reacted by burying her head into the side of her husbands neck. Muttering something I couldn’t really understand, she wrapped her husband into a hug.

“Beremennaya,” The King muttered, shaking his head. “Beremennaya! My son, you’re pregnant?”

“Yes,” I whispered, my eyes stinging as the King wrapped the both of us into a heavy hug. 

“My son is pregnant!” He shouted, kissing the top of my head over and over again. I laughed at him as Victor tried to peel him off of me, probably out of fear that he’d hurt me. “Oh, Yuuri! This is amazing! Alexandra, our sons, oh, we’ll be Grandparents!”

“Da, moya lyubov, da!” She cheered, wiping tears from her cheek.

“You’ll be a Nana,” Victor chuckled, tugging me into his lap. The Queen scoffed at her son, wiping salt trails from her cheeks as a beautiful smile grew on her face.

“I’m too young to be a Nana, Viktor,” she scolded, shaking her head. “But I will take that role if my grandbaby wishes to call me that.”

“I’m glad,” I smiled, hand reaching up to my slow beating heart. “I was honestly worried.”

“Why were you worried, dear?” 

“The timing and we aren’t married yet,” I confided, scratching the back of my neck. “Not to mention, the press and Royals. Even if I’m pregnant reaching to term is very difficult for a Male Omega.”

“Nonsense, Yuuri,” the King frowned, shaking his head. “There’s no need to worry about anything we can’t control.” Waving his hand, he brought a finger up to his lip. “If we were worried about the rumors and what people thought, we would have sent Viktor to a boarding school when he was fifteen and dressing in flamboyant costumes.”

“They weren’t flamboyant, they were fashionable,” Victor retorted, leaning his head on top of mine. “They’re so mean to me Yuuri.”

“There there,” I hummed, rubbing a hand against his knee. “We still aren’t married yet.”

“And many others have the same issue in these modern times,” Alexandra scoffed, leaning onto her hand. “Just on my journey alone I’ve met twenty Lady’s and Princesses with pregnancy scare after pregnancy scare. At least you know who the Father is.”

“There is no need to worry about the arrangements,” Father smiled, looking to Victor. “Your Fiance will surely think of something useful by now.”

Victor stiffened at his Father’s words, clearly a little perturbed at what he said. “Me?”

“Of course,” he nodded, looking over to the sleeping Naoto. “You have brought two children into your small family. You must think of what to do together, as Yuuri’s husband, your unborn child’s Father and Future King. It’s a big responsibility but nothing is too big when you have the right support.”

“Are you supposed to be that support, Papa?” Victor groaned, nustling his head in my neck. I leaned into him just a bit before turning my head to look at him. 

“I am only a little piece of it, Vitenka. You have Yurio, Yakov, Georgi, Mila and many more,” he pointed out.

“But I believe both Nikholas and I have the same suggestion,” Mother interceded, laying her head onto Father’s shoulder. **“You should keep this a secret as long as possible. Only tell those who need to know and those who know must only live in this castle.”**

“Why?” Victor asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Because we can control the news until you wed,” she clarified, wiping at her eyes. Her age was showing greatly now, a few wrinkles around her eyes a little deeper and blue veins showing on her legs. It was easy to forget that she was nearly fifty years old, the King over that. “I know you don’t like the spotlight when it comes to gossip, Yuuri, unlike Vitya. If you don’t want everyone to know, they won’t until you choose to tell.”

Thinking a bit, I realized she had a point. The last thing I needed during my coronation was gossip floating around about me being pregnant. It was scary enough having to think about one day giving birth to the first heir of Victor’s dynasty. If I added even more stress, I’d pass out. Nodding my head, I said, “Yes. I’d like to keep it only between us.”

“Can I tell Chris?” Victor whispered, eyes wide as he pouted his lower lip out.

“Yeah, he counts as in the castle, I guess.”

“And you’ll have a set of servants that will know and a few guards, Mila preferably,” Alexandra suggested. “You won’t go anywhere alone and if you aren’t with Mila, you’ll be with Phichit or Yurio.”

“We haven’t told them yet.”

“That’s fine, you can worry about that later but,” the King replied, opening his mouth to speak but a knock stopped him. “Come in!”

With nearly perfect timing, Yurio and Phichit walked in accompanied by Yakov, Dominika and Ludmyla. Ludmyla and Dominika were dressed to leave while Yakov had on his scarf and fedora. Each bowed before the King and Queen before sending a glare in Victor’s direction.

“Yuri told me you brought home child, Viktor,” Yakov grumbled, Dominika and Ludmyla already huddling towards Naoto. “You continue to add more stress to our lives and Yuuri just got better.”

“In Victor’s defense, I’m probably going to add a little more,” I muttered, catching the groups attention.

“Is this about what the Doctor said?” Phichit asked, his eyes filling with worry. “I was scared when Dr. Oprees told me that you had to tell Victor first.”

“Are you injured worse than you thought, Yuratchka?” Ludmyla gasped, looking to me. Dominika nodded, just as worried.

“I’m not injured or dying or anything like that,” I grinned, the group sighing in ease. “In fact, I’m perfectly healthy.”

“Then what the hell, Pig? We thought you were finally doing something interesting,” Yurio grumbled, earning a swat from Phichit. “What! Everything’s been so fucking stressful for the past few days. I’m glad he’s not dying though.”

“Don’t curse in front of the children, Yuri,” the King scolded, shaking his head. 

“Sorry, King Nikholas, but there aren’t any kids other than Victor and Naoto, and one’s asleep,” Yuri noted, looking at Victor and I. Victor chuckled as he placed his hands around my stomach, my hands slinking into his. The group looked between the two of us several times before Phichit squealed.

**“You aren’t!”**

Nodding, I grinned.

**“No, you aren’t!”**

“I am, Phichit.”

**“You’re kidding!”** He gasped, running over and placing his hands on my stomach. Victor growled, momentarily scaring the Beta but he quickly apologized. Whispering to himself, he rubbed my stomach gently. “My best friends pregnant! Oh my goodness, I’m going to be an Uncle!”

“Hold the fucking phone dumbass,” Yurio scoffed, kneeling beside me. “I’m the Uncle.”

“Hell no, you aren’t,” Phichit grumbled, glaring at the teenager. “I’m Uncle material, you’re just the boring big brother that sucks the life out of everything.”

“There’s no need to focus on who is an Uncle and who isn’t,” Yakov grumbled, glaring at the pair. Peering over at us with heavy lids and thumbs pressed into his furrowed brows. “You know the troubles you are going to face? Especially with the circumstances?”

“Y-Yes,” I stammered, slinking deeper into Victor’s arms. 

“I know you put on brave face so no one will know you are hurting or scared,” he frowned, pulling his hat off of his head. “But it is no longer you alone. If you feel pain, you must tell us and if you need help, you must say so. Don’t take this all on your own.”

“Yes, sir,” I muttered.

“That goes for you too, Viktor,” he scolded, slapping Victor on the shoulder. He didn’t even flinch as the heavy hand landed on him and for a moment, he looked determined. “Don’t shy away from this. These two children are a part of your lives now. You must use the help you have.”

“We will, Yakov,” Victor smiled, pulling me closer to him. **“We promise.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I make this any flufflier? Yes! Will I? NO!  
> Anywhoooooooooo long chapter means long rest so I literally took a week off from everything to catch up on work and chapters. I've already got four chapters of Zill done and in need of editing, not to mention my Bellterr has a few chapters saved and Warm needs a little help but anyway! I'm doing so much when I get proper rest! Who'da thunk!
> 
> LadyAckerman: Isn't it great that we're practically done?  
> Tori-chan:Yeah, just a few more heartbreaks, some crying, some pain and a laugh or two and we can start the Otayuri fic that's a continuation.  
> LA: When did we agree on that?  
> TC: Just now.  
> LA: thats not how that works, Tori  
> TC: That's how this fucker works  
> LA: You forget that we have actually lives dude....  
> TC: eating pizza, working 36 hours and sleeping isn't a life....  
> LA: Fuck you  
> TC: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I got the sweet one to curse!


	78. Chapter 78

Most of last night seemed like a dream filled with possibilities and fears all wrapped into one. Now as I laid wrapped in the safe arms of my lover, I felt more confused and free than I ever had been in my entire life. It has only been 8 months and my world has changed so much. Just a few days ago, I told my future mother and father in laws that I was pregnant with the heirs to the Nikirovian Kingdom. Nearly overnight, details had been written out and plans made to secure that future and I had never felt so safe in my entire life. Starting today, I would always be by Victor’s side unless he had work outside of St. Petersburg. When that happened, I would be in Yurio or Phichit’s hands, both Beta and Alpha watching over me like a hawk. At all times, Georgi or Mila would be with me and if I wanted, I could just spend the day in the Palace where guards walked past my room every twenty minutes. This cycle would continue until plans for the Wedding were set into motion and we were officially married. There were still people out there that wanted me as their own and since I wasn’t married just yet, they’d try to take me. Others wanted Victor for themselves and would stop at nothing to get rid of me. 

The immediate problem still sat right on our chests, though. Today, I would be coronated into a Nikirovian Prince. That meant meeting with nearly a hundred Royals and a handful of World Leaders that were invited to the historical event. Even if I didn’t want him to leave my side, Victor had a job to do as the Heir to the Nikirovian throne and as it’s Future King. He’d be mingling and chatting amongst the people or introducing one Royal to another. Mother and Father wouldn’t be any help either. As King and Queen, they’d sit on the throne accepting quaint conversation from other Royals and overlooking everyone’s enjoyment. If either of the three gave me too much attention that was out of the norm, the other Royals would be suspicious. 

I’d have to focus on introducing myself with Yurio guiding me around. Chris quickly heard word from Phichit about my situation and promised to stay as sober as possible to help me if he ever found me alone. Though he was a flirt, he knew the seriousness and vowed to protect me if anything did go down. Naoto was going to come too since he was practically living in the castle until a family was found for him. He was excited but also anxious since he didn’t know where he fit in this little world. In order to make him comfortable, we asked the few Royals who had children that were young to allow them to attend. That way, Naoto would have at least one or two people to talk to his age.

I was stressed and anxious, a horrible combination for an expecting Omega and it must have been visible because Victor was quick to tug me closer, whistling for Makka to join us as well. Curling themselves up to my chest, Makka nuzzled their nose into my face while giving small kisses to the cheek.

“Thank you, Makka,” I whispered, wiping extra slobber off of my face. Scratching around their ears, I pulled the old pup close as I yawned. “Good Morning, Victor.”

“Morning, my beautiful and irresistible Prince-to-be,” Victor hummed, his voice warm as he snuggled closer to me. Lightly squeezing me, he moved to a sitting position, hands moving to his ruffled hair. “It’s a big day for the both of us.”

“Last time I checked, you were already a Prince,” I grinned, poking him in his cheek. “Unless you’ve been lying to me for the past eight months.”

“No lies here, moy lyubov,” he said, stretching his back. “Today also means I will be formally proposing to you as a Royal.”

“I forgot about that,” I cringed, stuffing my face into Makka’s fur. 

“That’s alright, Yuuri, you usually forget things that are important,” he noted. I wanted to retort but warm hands began to rub circles into my lower back, easing tight muscles and aching bones. “But today is all about you.”

“That must be hard for you to admit, Vitya,” I joked, but it didn’t come out as confident as I wanted it to be.

Of course there would be a day about me. If I had it my way, I wouldn’t have had a huge party like this where hundreds of people I didn’t know or cared about watched me with judging eyes. But of course, I wanted to marry into one of the few cultures where there had to be a celebration. Coronations usually occured on the first year of a Royals birth but since I’m going to be brought into the Nikiforov family instead of born in, I had to have a party. Though Victor compared it to a birthday party, I wasn’t going to have a new birth date. Countries far and wide would send their best gifts and well wishes for me, even though none of them knew me. As they ate, they’d gossip and chat about things that I couldn’t care anything about. Sure, it was pessimistic of me, but I wasn’t the best at dealing with Alphas or even Betas that weren’t a part of my family or every day life. It took me a month to get used to the guards! After everything that’s happened, I think I have a small right to be a little scared. This was only a small formality and once it was over, I’d never have to do it again. Just a few hours of intense mental pain with a dash of frustration and we’d be set.

Right?

“I don’t mean to add more to your platter, detka, but did you and Yurio figure out the plan for King JJ?” Victor asked, the sound of King JJ’s name pouring like venom on an open wound. Yurio and I had gone over multiple times whether or not I should allow the King to come but I knew my choice wasn’t really my own. Leroy was a wealthy and prosperous country that was making changes to fairness. What happened to me was horrible and scary but as a leader, I couldn’t allow that to stop me. I’d only speak to the now Queen Isabella and no one else. King JJ was invited too but he wouldn’t be allowed to talk to me or Victor. There was too much of a risk and Victor might do something he’d later regret. Isabella had her baby just two weeks after I left so she would have the baby in tow, something she and I could talk about without there being awkward tension around us. King JJ could mingle and act like nothing happened as long as I did. Not many other countries knew about what happened and, more importantly, they didn’t know I was an Omega. JJ couldn’t admit that he had done something wrong and I couldn’t admit I was an Omega. At least not yet. That small yet silent agreement was what we were betting on. 

“I’ll be fine,” I smiled, sitting up as well. Kissing Victor on the cheek, I smiled even wider. “We’ll be fine.”

“Guards are everywhere so if you don’t feel comfortable go stand by one of them,” he suggested, running his hand through my hair. “And if you need me, I’ll come running if i have to.”

“I’ll be fine, Vitya,” I insisted, reaching up to kiss his lips. He groaned as I deepened it, his mouth opening to add just another bit.

“It doesn’t matter what I’m doing-”

“GOOD MORNING!” 

Victor and I jumped as the door slammed open and a half-naked toddler covered in soap suds ran into the room. Makka nearly fell off the bed as Naoto climbed up, shaking his head free of water. Droplets smacked Victor and I in the face as the little one laughed. Giggling, Naoto grabbed Makka in a headlock, scratching at their ears. “I dii’nt know you had a doggy!”

“Their name is Makkachin,” I clarified, reaching for the toddler. Wiping some suds from his back, I looked him in the eye. “Are you supposed to be taking a bath?”

“........no,” he muttered, looking to Victor. Crawling over me, he sat in Victor’s lap. “I wanted to spend time with you.”

“Aw,” Victor smiled, eyes glistening as he looked at Naoto. I could practically see his heart melt as the little one worked his magic. Just as Naoto was about to say something, a flock of servants ran into the room covered in soap and water. Bowing their heads, they glared at Naoto.

“We’re sorry, Your Highnesses, we didn’t know he would wake you,” one servant said.

“It’s okay,” Victor said, standing up. “We were already awake.” Thankfully, Victor had pants on as he walked to the closet to grab a robe. Naoto began to play with Makka by jumping on their back, something the poodle wasn’t very used to. As they giggled, the servants shuffled their feet. 

“Is there something wrong?” I asked, sending Naoto a look. He quickly sat on the bed silently petting Makka on the back.

“We will be taking the child to his bath now,” the servant replied, reaching for Naoto but the kid only whined. 

“No! I don’t wanna go with meanie,” he grumbled, reaching for me. The servant let him go as he snuggled up to me, eyes dark as he frowned at the servant.

“Your Highness? We need to get him ready,” another servant begged.

“If you don’t mind, ask Ludmyla to do it,” I asked, hushing Naoto as they went to search for Ludmyla. “She’s really nice and she’ll try to have fun with you, okay?”

“And Papa Victor will be joining you in the bath today!” Victor proclaimed, body covered in an expensive pink robe. I wanted to be embarrassed for him but the only thing I felt was pride. Picking Naoto up, he ruffled his hair and smiled in my direction. “Say bye to Mama Yuuri!”

“Vitya!”

“Bye Mama Yuuri!” Naoto shouted, quickly falling into Victor’s childish antics. As they left, I quietly leaned back into the pillows to drift back to sleep.

  
  
  


Waking up around noon again was more aggravating than refreshing. Dominika was as nice as she could be when she woke me up, carefully rubbing my back as she told me about the preparations. The Palace was lively as servants hustled through the halls and maids cleaned up what little needed to be cleaned again. I was forced to eat a hefty sandwich before we could go about getting pampered and prepared. The large salmon and brie sandwich was nearly the size of my face but the chef, under Victor’s orders, wanted me to be full and energized for the day. While I was eating, Phichit, Seung-Gil and Otabek joined me in the study, far away from all of the bustle.

“In only a few hours, my best friend is going to be a Prince!” Phichit squealed, reaching for his pocket. Sighing, he laid his head onto the desk. “I forgot I can’t take pictures of you.”

“This must be so hard for you,” I chuckled, taking a big bite of my sandwich. 

“It has been hard for him,” Seung-Gil said, a small smile growing on his face. “But he knows if he takes a picture of you, he can be kicked out of the Palace today.”

“And I’m not missing your Coronation no matter what!” Phichit exclaimed, slamming his hand on the counter. 

“You don’t have to be so excited. The Coronation is going to be very boring,” I noted, popping the last few bits into my mouth. Swallowing, I looked over at Otabek. “I’m sure you’ve been to many of these, Prince Otabek. They’re boring aren’t they.”

Taking a moment to think, he muttered, “I’d rather be somewhere else with Yuri.”

Phichit practically died at the comment but was hushed by Seung-Gil. Ignoring the pair, I looked down at the guest list Phichit gave me. The Twins, Chris and several other Royals from allied Russland countries were scheduled to attend. My eyes immediately fell upon the names of the Nipponese Emperor, Empress and their children. Covering my mouth, I whispered, “Emperor Akihito and Empress Kaora are attending.”

“Along with their eldest daughter Princess Michiko and Prince Annei,” Otabek added, nodding his head. 

“I’ve never met them but I hear they are very traditional and unfortunately, I haven’t been doing things in the most traditional way,” I muttered, fear gripping at my chest.

“And the Princess was on a short list to marry Prince Otabek over here,” Phichit chuckled, wagging his eyebrows. To his frustration, Otabek didn’t waver, barely blinking as he looked to me.

“I’ve met with them already and they feel deeply sorry for how you were illegally sold,” he commented, nodding his head deeply. “The Princess brought a special gift in order to beg for your forgiveness.”

**Illegally sold?**

“What do you mean?” Phichit asked, looking between Otabek and I. “You were told by Leroy that Nihon had sold you in return for money.”

He was right. All Leroy over boasted about around Minami and I were that we were sold for riches that would pay for our training. We should be grateful and never ask to go back home until we were ready to be the Omegas we were meant to be. Had all of that been another one of Leroy’s lies or was there something else I didn't know about.

“Did Leroy lie or did the Nipponese Monarch lie?” Seung-Gil questioned, his hand falling to Phichit’s. 

“I don’t know how I feel about this,” Phichit whispered, glancing over to me. He looked honestly heartbroken and I couldn’t blame him. He had started to hate Nihon after what I had told him. If his hatred was put into the wrong country or person, I’d feel a little conflicted too. To be honest, I couldn’t care who it was or which country. Nihon hadn’t fought to get me back and Leroy had exploited me. Both made me feel uncomfortable to think about and even more uncomfortable to confront.

“It’s nothing we can worry about right now. You have to start getting dressed,” Seung-Gil responded, looking at Phichit and I. Prince Otabek nodded his head before standing.

“You’re right,” Phichit smiled, a sniffle escaping as he held onto Seung-Gil’s hand. “Today is supposed to be a happy day full of presents, new friends and fancy dance parties.”

“Exactly.”

“Thank you, Seungie,” the Beta smiled, pecking the slightly taller man on the cheek.  Standing, I tugged my fringe behind my ear and followed after the three men, hopeful and praying that everything would go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grabs pipe from grey desk near bed and puffs out a bubble* Ah, Filler Chapters.....the best place to make your favorite character have a mini mental panic attack and slip in some important information. Now, it's time to get to the goods..
> 
> YAYYYYYYYYY  
> WE ARE NEARLY THERE PEOPLE  
> HOLD ON CAUSE THIS RIDE IS JUST GETTING INTERESTING!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> AND ONE MORE THING.........please please please please please please please please please please please please please please   
> please  
> please  
> please  
> make some fanart......  
> I want people to read my stories and like them or even dislike them so I understand what I should and shouldn't do. Thank you honey bunches of my heart. Please be well as I fall into a mini coma while I edit the next chapter. It's a doozy so give me a little time.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... I'm on chapter 79....thats a lot of chaptersssss

The skies were filled with thousands of bright stars twinkling brighter than they had ever before. Marble floors were polished as gold utensils and jeweled glasses were placed on expensive cloth tables. Men and Women from all forms of wealth had gathered in the throne room, each sipping on priceless wine and snacking on practical hors d'oeuvres. Standing here on the balcony, I could feel my nerves burning me alive. I was moments away from hyperventilating and no matter what Phichit was saying, I wasn’t hearing it.

“.....there aren’t that many people out there,” Phichit whispered, rubbing circles into my lower back. I was shaking and it was getting hard to breath. “If it makes you feel any better, you look ridiculously hot in your outfit.”

It didn’t make anything better but it was nice to know that my outfit was the least of my worries. The Queen had taken into account that this was going to be my first time standing in front of Royals as a regular person instead of an Omega Entertainer. With a few tweaks done yesterday, she also gave me a little more room around my waist so I wouldn’t feel suffocated. I hadn’t gained any weight yet but there were times I felt constricted and bloated. Out of fear for my wellbeing, she also guaranteed I’d have time to ready myself before actually walking down. Technically, I hadn’t been around real Royals before, just horny teenagers and a few partyiers that had joined in. Now I’d be around people that knew hundreds of years of history off their head and some heirs to countries I had never heard of. What if I messed up? What if I said the wrong thing? What if I slipped and fell right in front of everyone? They’d look down on me and Mother and Father and Victor!

“I knew he would be like this. He’s always been a worrier,” a soft voice said, the sound so familiar that it warmed my heart. Moving my hands from my face, I found a women dressed in a sleek black kimono and white obi peering down at me. Her brown hair was pulled up into a delicate bun and her rounded cheeks and slightly slanted eyes made my chest heavy with love. Thin rimmed glasses were pushed against the brim of her nose as she brought a soft hand up to touch my cheek. The smell of fresh bath salts and a sweet perfume was thick in the air as she bent at the waist. “Only my Yuu-kun would be nervous before this.”

“Haha?” I whispered, reaching up to touch her hand. When she smiled, I nearly jumped from the ground, wrapping my arms around her chubby figure. My mother immediately laughed, holding me loosely and kissing me on the cheek. Thankfully, I didn’t cry or Phichit would have killed me, an hours worth of makeup on my face.  “What are you doing here?”

“The Queen has been sending us letters for the past few months about you,” she smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. “Your fiance’ Victor has been updating us long before that. I even got some letters from the other Yuri.”

“I didn’t even know about that,” I whispered, looking at Phichit, he was near tears as he watched the two of us. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re here. There’s been so much going on and I don’t want you to get in trouble-”

“It’s my sons coronation,” she pouted, swatting me on the shoulder. “And I wouldn’t miss it for the world! Your Father and sister are already seated at the main table. Victor thought it would be best if I came to help you with your nerves.”

“Haha,” I smiled, kissing her on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“It is the least I can do for my son,” she grinned, fixing the collar on my official uniform. “I never thought you’d be so charming in something other than a Yukata.”

“Is she asking about your clothes?” Phichit asked, peering over to me. I hadn’t realized that my mom and I were speaking Nipponese instead of English. 

“Yeah, she said I look good in this and she’s surprised,” I chuckled, giving Phichit a strong smile. My outfit was fairly simple, especially when it came to what I usually wore to events Victor knew about. Black sleeves perfectly tailored to my wrist held square, gold buttons with the Nikirovian crest, a simple symbol of a lion stomping a snake. On a slightly oversized lapel were the Russland medal and several other pins that I had no idea about. A high collared blouse tucked under was in a slightly lighter black and wrapped around my waist was a silk red scarf made by the King and Queen’s personal tailor. Accentuating my shapely thighs laid a pair of slimming black pants and covering up to mid-calf were dark boots, the ends of my pants tucked inside. On my head was the final touch, the minimal crown given to me earlier, worn only when I was outside at a public event. My ‘practice crown’ hadn’t seen much time but it would be definitely be missed. Finalizing the attire was minimal eye makeup and unfortunately, no glasses. Though I was blind, I was going to have to pray that no one noticed I was wearing ill-prescribed contacts. “I guess I’m feeling a little more comfortable with this than I did with the dinner outfit.”

“That was very scandalous,” he snickered, patting me on the shoulder. Suddenly a bell rang through the throne room. Phichit took a moment to look over the balcony before rushing to me. “It’s about that time, Yuuri.”

“Is it time, Yuuri?” Mom asked and when I nodded, she bowed. “You will do beautifully my Yuu-kun.”

“Thank you.”

“And you need to go now too,” Phichit scurried, lightly shoving me forward. We were only steps from the doors and the guards standing by them were none other than Georgi and Mila. They didn’t say a word as small smiles grew on their faces. Bowing before me, they waited for Phichit to adjust a few more things. “Remember, smile, stand tall, and most of all, be yourself.”

“What if being myself is a train wreck?” I joked, kicking my heel against the floor.

“Then be the best damn train wreck they’ve ever seen,” Phichit grinned, kissing me on the cheek. “In ten minutes, you’ll be a Prince and you won’t care.”

Nodding to Mila and Georgi, he bowed, holding this pose as the doors swung open.

“Introducing Lord Katsuki Yuuri!”

Keep your head straight, eyeline focused. 

Don’t look at those around you. 

Walk like you’re on the ocean.  

These words were taught to me by Celestino and Yakov, two coaches that helped me reach this level of confidence. Taking my first step, I focused on the thrones, four set up instead of three. Just in the middle, sat Victor, just beside his Father who was just to the left of his Mother. He looked ephemeral in his elaborate coat that went past his knees, bright white in all of its glory. Sensual blue designs accentuated his broad shoulders and thin waist but hid his legs from those who didn’t need to see. His hair looked like fresh cotton and the smile set on his face was different than his usual kind. It was meant for only me in all of its crooked glory and the wink he sent my way was just unfair in front of all of these people. 

By the time I realized, I was nearly to the steps. 

My glance wandered to the Monarch, both dressed in attire similar to Victor’s but they paled in comparison. Suddenly, the King stood and I found myself a foot away from the thrones. I hadn’t noticed that I was so close and that everyone around me had stood, rows upon rows of them focused entirely on me. When Father waved his hand, everyone sat and waited for the ceremony to start.

“Thank you all for joining the country of Nikiforov in coronating Lord Katsuki Yuuri as the new Prince of Nikiforov,” the King began, voice loud and proud. “Though rumors have swirled and contradictions were heard, Yuuri has earned his spot in this Monarch and we are very proud to have him.”

“Through countless difficulties and experiencing the worst conditions, Katsuki Yuuri has fought to the bitter end,” he continued, eyes focused on those around me. “There is no man in this world that I would want more than Yuuri to join in our family.” Looking down to me, he smiled, the gesture soft and filled with pride. “Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Take a knee,” he instructed and I quickly followed. Careful to bend my head just enough, I looked at the foot of the throne. **“Do you swear to put your country of Nikiforov first above your life, the lives of your loved ones and all of your personal goals?”**

“I swear,” I answered, the sound echoing through the silent hall.

**“Do you swear to throw your past behind you and look to the future with all of your might?”**

“I swear.”

**“And finally, do you swear to pledge all Loyalties to St. Petersburg, Nikiforov and the Alliance of Russland?”**

“I swear.”

**“Queen Alexandra, Prince Victor and those who have come to support Lord Yuuri’s future, do you all swear to aid him in every aspect as you have aided your own?”**

“I swear,” The Queen smiled.

“I swear,” Victor breathed.

“And I swear as well,” The King repeated, ushering for those around to follow. A sea of swears in hundreds of different languages erupted around me as tendrils of anticipation and excitement flooded my body. 

“Then, with great pleasure, I can proudly and wholeheartedly accept you into this Monarch as the new Prince of Nikiforov.” Clearing his throat, he said, **“Stand, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, new Prince of the Nikirovian Throne.”**

Moving to a stand, I lifted the crown from head and placed it on the pillow provided to me by a servant. In the King’s hands was my new crown, a lovely silver just like Victor, the Queen and Kings. It was simple, just like me and as the King placed it on my head, it felt perfectly right. With a final bow of his head, the King waved his arms above my head. **“Please welcome Prince Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!”**

Applause rang through the hall as the King nodded for me to turn. Taking a final bow to the King, I turned to the crowd of over two hundred, some with smiles while others clapped indifferently. Calm set in as I saw the smiles of my family accompanied by the Nishigori clan and Minako sitting in the first row. I tried not to smile too brightly as the clapping slowly died down. A throat cleared next to me and I found my fiance standing proudly beside me.

“Now that the official ceremony is done, we’d like you to celebrate by eating and drinking to your heart's content,” he started, the fake smile plastered on his face. “Stay as long as you like! This is a party after all!”

Young royalty dashed out of the room in a hurry, heading directly for the banquet hall.The older Royals and Monarch took their time, softly beguiling the beauty of the throne room and speaking to one another about political matters I had no part of. My family and friends followed them as guards and servants began to politely push people out in order to give them a head start. Arms wrapped around my shoulder, tugging me close. I nestled my face into Victor’s throat, feeling comfort in the smell of my lovers pride.

“You did beautifully, Yuuri,” he grinned, kissing up my cheek and near the glands at my neck. “To be honest, I was worried you’d choke up but you didn’t!”

“Oh, the confidence my fiance has in me,” I chuckled, nearly tipping my crown off of my head as I tried to get closer to him. A giggle stopped me from moving as I turned to the Queen and King. 

“We’re so proud of you, Yuuri,” Alexandra smiled, her body practically sparkling in her beautiful outfit. A crown I had never seen before was on her head, covered in hundreds of diamonds. Nikholas’ crown was simple just like Victor and I’s, a tradition that was meant for Russland Monarch.

“Yes, we are,” the King confirmed, pulling me into a hug as well. Victor whined a bit when Alexandra joined in but quickly got over it as Yurio busted through the door.

“Last time I checked if it’s your coronation, you gotta go to the damn after party, Piggy,” he growled, his tight-laced uniform a little funny on him. “You have no idea how shitty people get when they notice the party prince hasn’t arrived.”

“And everyone wants to see that tight ass get on the dance floor and perform a waltz or two,” Chris smiled, peeking out behind one of the guards. “But make sure you save one for me. After all, I’m the party Queen!”

“Of course,” I chuckled, reaching for Victor’s hand but Yurio smack me in the shoulder. “Ow!”

“Remember, no over touching,” he grumbled, a smug grin on his face.

“Don’t get upset because Otabek can’t hold your hand in public yet,” Victor sighed, kissing me on the cheek. “But he is right. At these sort of events, we can’t do too much.”

“You’re the touchy feely one,” Chris noted, throwing an arm over my shoulder. “I’m sure if I take him now, you’ll be able to endure it.”

“Chris-” Victor warned but he was too late as Chris swept me out the door and into the hall. Stopping a few steps before the main Hall, he wrapped me in his arms.

“Prince Chris?”

“I’m just, so happy for you,” Chris whispered, releasing me as he laid a tentative hand on my shoulder. “Victor’s been telling me what’s going on and he told me about the B. A. B. Y. and Naoto and it just seems like life is finally going well for you two.”

“When did he have the time?” I grinned, adjusting my clothes again. “He’s been running around a lot lately and I don’t want him to overwork himself.”

“I had to practically follow him around all evening to get him to spill to be honest,” the Swede Prince smiled. “But when I asked him what was making him smile like the idiot he was inside, he told me everything.”

“I’m glad you know, Prince Chris.”

“It’s Chris, Yuuri,” the Beta scolded, pinching me in the shoulder. “You’re a Prince now. The only people you call by their status are those above you and since I’m going to be that little one’s favorite Uncle, you’re going to have to get used to seeing me around here.”

“I think Phichit and Yurio are going to fight you on that,” I replied, placing a final hand against my stomach before we entered the banquet hall. “But I’m glad they’ll come into the world with so many people loving them.”

Chris smiled as he nodded to the guards stationed at the door. Pushing the doors open, we entered one of the Palace’s lavish Russland parties, **hopeful that everything would set itself into motion.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: those of you who were like I wish I could draw stuff for you are actual angels because you guys were kind enough to understand my predicament and strive to help :)  
> ALSO!  
> HOW BOUT THAT QUICK CORONATION CEREMONY!  
> I don't like how long real royal coronations are. I've watched three of them in order to prepare myself and it was 3 hours at the minimum. Like choirs and bands and walking to music and a bunch of other stuff. I wanted simple and familial, something that would help them feel like it was a family matter. Therefore, you have what you have.


	80. Chapter 80: Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BARELY SURVIVED

“Congratulations, Prince Victor.”

“Great party as usual, Victor.”

“It’s great seeing you after so long, Victor.”

“How many more people are supposed to come before my best friend lets my fiance come back?” I pouted, looking to Yuri with tears in my eyes. The fifteen year old had no mercy for me, though, as he waved the last princess from my throne. The King and Queen had decided to mingle around while I waited for Yuuri to join me. Our plan was to announce our engagement today as well and I wanted this done as soon as possible. Every Princess or even Prince I had communication with over the past decade was here and I knew they’d love to get a taste of Yuuri. I was lucky enough to have Chris escort him in but it wasn’t hard for the Prince to get distracted when his boyfriend was present at the party as well. 

“Stop pissing and moaning, shitty Prince,” Yurio groaned, checking off something on his clipboard. “This is annoying as hell for me too.”

“I know you’d rather be spending time with Otabek anyway,” I sighed, watching as the neck of the smaller Alpha turned red.

“Don’t say shit about Beka, dumbass,” he snapped, mumbling something else as he went to weave through the crowd. It was nice to see him flustered over someone and it was interesting to see him grow up. He was pessimistic and a brute but he had moments where he was needy and naive, just like every fifteen year old. After everything that had happened with his parents, he needed someone strong like Otabek to take the lead. 

Now, I just had to wait until Yuuri came back.

“Victor!”

Looking down, I found Naoto with his thumb in his mouth and cupcake frosting all over his mouth. Smiling, I picked him up and placed him on my lap, wiping the frosting from his lips. Smudging it onto the side of the throne, I pulled him into a big hug. “Hows my little Naoto doing! I know it’s been a long and boring day without me!”

“Squeezin too hawd!” He squealed, trying to get out of my arms but I only pulled him closer. Feeling a twinge of mercy, I let him go as he pointed out the giant cake and how funny some of the Royals outfits were. “Dat one looks like a gooze.”

“You know, you’re definitely right,” I noted, watching the Duke of Glizen taut his pure white plumage. “Maybe I should get you an outfit like that.”

“No, Papa, no!” He begged, only making me laugh a little louder. As our laughs died down, I slowly realized that he had called me Papa. It oddly felt right, a thought I would have dreaded only a year ago.

**“Naoto...why did you call me Papa?”**

“Oh, I sowwy,” he muttered, thumb slinking back into his mouth. “I sowwy.”

“No, there’s um, there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s just,” I started, slowly failing to find the words. Taking a deep breath, I turned the little one towards me. “Do I act like a Papa?”

“I nun know,” the toddler said, leaning his head against my shoulder. “But Evi and K-Klein said dat Papas and Mamas don alwayz gotta be a girl and a boy.”

“Well, yes, they’re right,” I responded, not quite understanding where he was going. I didn’t stop the child’s momentum though as he continued.

“A-An Yuuri and you says dat I could lives with you so I thought you wanted me,” he whispered, thumb nearly down his throat. 

“We do want you, Naoto,” I said, lifting his head. “If you want to stay with us, than you can. We just want you to be where you’ll be happy.” Squeezing his cheek lightly, I smiled. “Are you happy with us?”

“Yeah!” Naoto shouted with glee.

**“Than I guess you can stay with us,”** I proclaimed, nuzzling my nose with his. Naoto giggled and reached around my neck to give me a tight hug. The sound of a throat clearing and the sight of my mother standing above me, I laughed half-heartedly. “Naoto, why don’t you go play with the other kids? Grandma and I have to talk about something.”

“Okay, Papa!” He jumped, slowly sliding down my leg and running off at top speed. Wiping my legs of crumbs and dirt, I stood, kissing my mother on her cheek. Unfortunately, she did not seem happy.

“What brings my beautiful mother in my presence?”

“The promise of another grandchild even though I haven’t met the one still brewing in your fiance’s tummy,” she growled, her eyes narrowing as I grimaced. “You’re being irresponsible again.”

“I’m not being irresponsible, Mama,” I retorted, crossing my arms. “Yuuri would agree with me.”

“I know he would because both of you are ridiculously in love and love everything around you but you have to understand. You can’t save everyone,” she argued, shaking her head. “You have one on the way, a wedding, and now another child? Don’t put too much on yourselves. Ask us for help when you need it, Vitenka.”

“Yes, Mama,” I replied, bowing my head as she walked away. I nearly made it to my throne before I caught the eyes of an unwanted guest.

“Anastasia,” I grumbled, bowing my head only out of respect.

“Your Highness,” she answered, curtsying before she came to stand only a foot in front of me. She looked well dressed in traditional Nikirovian garb, her dress covering nearly every inch of her skin. Bending to a knee, she bowed her head low. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, leaning forward. She had caught the attention of a few Royals and when I hastily waved for her to stand, she shook her head. “You shouldn’t be on your knees, especially now.”

“I wanted to show my deepest apologies to you,” she replied, going so far as to pull her hair from her neck. This was a sign of surrender to her future King and as an Alpha, it was like sacrificing yourself. “I have done nothing but wrong to you in my selfish ways. I wish to apologize to Prince Yuuri as well but as his Alpha, I felt it appropriate to speak to you first.”

“I understand, I understand, please, stand,” I urged, moving to pull her to her feet. She wiped the ends of her dress where the knees were a bit dirty before bowing her head again. “I get it. You’re sorry. There’s no need to go this far.”

“I j-just couldn’t possibly have guessed what Yuuri had gone through until the Queen explained it to me-”

“Mother what?”

“She had Yuuri’s permission to tell me and she only told me, not my mother,” Anastasia whispered, glancing around. Just a breath above her current voice she continued. “I was conceited and thought you chose someone just because he was an Omega and you wanted to mate him but in reality, you did all of that to get him back because you loved him.”

Peering down to the delicate ballerina, I saw the understanding flood her gaze. She was being honest and she really did feel sorry for what she had done. It was hard to understand the level of respect I had for her as a dancer but as a person, there wasn’t much to commend. Between the party and now she had grown into a woman that was respectable and, if she wished to continue to grow, I wouldn’t stop her. 

“Thank you, Anastasia,” I hummed, reaching for her hand and pressing a kiss there.

“I wish you and your fiance well in your endeavors, your Highness,” she smiled, bowing her head again and curtsying before she exited. Just as she left, diplomats flooded the stage and I was back to being ridiculously busy. 

**My Yuuri nowhere in my reach.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
> I literally caught the flu and had a ton of tests due at the same time not to mention travel for work and I got an allergic reaction to something so I've been allergy drunk and sick drunk for about two weeks! I barely did anything for the past few days and that includes editing. This is a quicky chapter because of that. PLEASE FORGIVE THE SICK ME!
> 
> Baby Naoto is based on a little one that I babysit named Hunter Hiro K (I'm not giving you his last name cause that dangerous people) I was totally going to name him Hunter Hiro but that wouldn't be fair to his parents who worked hard naming him....anyway. Get ready for some fun and exotic princesses and someone messing with my babies.


	81. Chapter 81: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a hell yeah for all of the official art that came out around Olympic time?!

“I should honestly kick your ass for never telling me what had happened to you,” Mari grumbled, clenching a fist near her waist. She was dressed in a muted tone kimono and her hair was tugged back without a headband, something I hadn’t seen in a while. Her tanned cheeks were red with frustrations and she was almost near tears. It had taken a lot to get her into the hallway before she turned on someone around her.

“I’m sorry Mari,” I sighed, reaching out to touch her but she flinched away from me. “Mari, I-”

“You're not the one who’s supposed to be sorry, Yuuri,” she growled, the sound echoing in the hall. Mila and Georgi took a tentative step towards me but I waved them off with a shake of my head.

“It doesn’t matter who’s supposed to be sorry or not, all that matters is that it’s over and we can finally get back to being normal and happy,” I retorted, rubbing a bit at my lower back. Mari sighed as she reached out to me for a rare hug, arms tight around my waist. I tugged her close and pressed my face into her neck as a wave of familial tenderness eased over me. Her scent had always stopped me from crying when I was young and it was easily one of the oddest combinations I had ever smelled. Bath salts and burning wood intermingling around her neck was a constant reminder of who she was.  This was my sister, who had taken care of me when I was down or sad. When I lost a competition, she was the first to talk to me about how I could have done better. She immediately knew what to do when I injured myself and when I got older, she was the first to notice that something was off. Unfortunately, it was too late this time. “I’m so glad I can see you freely now.”

“Even though you say that, you have a look on your face like you have something else you need to tell me,”  she inquired, taking a hand to run through my fringe. “Come on, little brother. What’s on your mind?”

Taking a deep breath and giving a brave smile, I looked my older sister in the eye. “Mom and Dad don’t really know about this yet since I haven’t really had the time to talk to them but…..I’m pregnant, Mari.”

A single second ticked by before her face drained of blood and eyes bulged out of her head.

“Like what do you mean, like, Kami, you mean like there’s a baby in your,” she gasped, resting her hand on her forehead and hip. “My baby brother is having a baby.”

“Yeah,” I chuckled, reaching for her hand. Placing it on my stomach, I said, “He or she’s only a few days but we took the test ten or twelve times. It was an exact positive every time.”

“There’s no way,” she muttered, leaning her head against my shoulder. “I looked away for a second and your engaged with a baby on the way. Not to mention a stinkin’ Prince of a nation bigger than Nihon.”

“I know, it’s been a wild ride,” I started, pulling away for a moment. “But, it was all worth it.”

“Yuuri, I-”

“Prince Yuuri,” a guard interrupted, bowing his head. “Naoto is looking for you.”

“Naoto?” Mari asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who’s that?”

“He’s kind of our adopted kid for right now, at least until he gets a family…..”

“What!”

“I’m sorry! It’s been a little crazy around here-”

“Your Highness, he needs you now,” the guard said again, bowing his head deeper. “He’s crying.”

“It’s probably because it’s so late and he needs to go to bed,” I replied, shaking my head and following after the guard. Looking over my shoulder, I shouted, “I’ll be back Mari! Tell Mom and Dad that I’ll talk to them later too!”

With a nod, I headed off into the banquet hall where all of our guests were dancing and drinking, some drunkenly dancing with each other as the night went on. A few waved hello to me while others spoke amongst themselves in huddled corners and hushed whispers. At first I was a little worried about what their glances meant but as soon as I heard the tell-tale sniffles and hiccups of a little boy, I ran towards the sounds. Huddled into himself was Naoto, his blue, three piece suit fitting him adorably. A few buttons had been yanked from the front but that only made the child look even more adorable. 

Wiping tears from his red face, he wailed, the sound clutching my heart with every breath. When I picked him up, his eyes widened in surprise before he tilted his head into my neck, silently sniffing at the glands there. As his cries turned to whimpers, I bowed in apology to the other guests around him and walked to the stage. Victor was standing by his throne, one hand ushering a servant around while the other was held at his hip.

“Yuuri! My love!” Victor jumped, immediately coming to pull me into a hug. When he noticed Naoto in my arms, he looked at me with worry. “What’s wrong?”

“I honestly don’t know yet. He hasn’t had the chance to tell me,” I answered, nudging Naoto’s head with my hand. “Naoto. You have to tell us why you’re crying or we can’t help you feel better.”

Stuffing his face deeper, he whined. He refused to look at Victor as he moved from side to side to see his face. 

“Come on, malysh,” Victor mumbled, rubbing his hand in circles over the toddlers back. “We only want to help you.”

Naoto scrunched his nose and leaned into me as he glared at the guest behind us. We had gained a bit attention but I made sure to turn my back to them and face Victor. Snuffing his tears, he looked at Victor with narrowed eyes and scrunched nose. Wiping a silk sleeve against his nose, he sniffled as he spoke. “A m-mean lady told me dat dat um that you and Yuuri don’ wanna have me round and dat I was lying when I said I was part of your family but I wasn’t! Y-You said so!”

“Exactly, so there’s no need to worry,” Victor smiled, kissing the youngster on his head. “You already know that we care for you.”

“Mhhm,” Naoto mumbled, his eyes downcast. 

“Is there more?”

Naoto grunted a no but his eyes were still filled with tears as he tried to get a hold of himself.

“Do you believe her?” I whispered, readjusting the toddler in my arms. The little one nodded, making my heart steam with anger but I quickly killed it. “Why would you believe her?”

“‘Cause she was wearings a crown on her head,” he said, pointing to the one on my head. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to believe her.”

“Gdde chert voz’mi eta suka?” Victor grumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

“Victor!”

“This is unacceptable,” he growled, glaring to the crowd around us. 

“I understand that but we can’t control what people think about us.”

“But he’s only a child, Yuuri,” he retorted, eyes blazing with anger. “A child! No one is supposed to speak to a child like this!”

“Victor, I know-” but he was already too upset to listen.

“She has no right,” he protested, a frown growing deeper into his perfect face. “None of these people understand what struggle is! They can’t judge you or Naoto for anything you do! Ever!” Grabbing Naoto out of my hands, he ushered a servant over with a firm wave of his hand before speaking in a low grumble. I watched as the servant ran to the doorman and the doorman ran to a soldier. The chain continued as I was left confused and frustrated.

“Victor, what are you doing?” I whispered, watching as he moved to sit at his throne. The Monarch soon followed and Queen Alexandra nodded for me to join them, her blue eyes narrowed and focused. Naoto was placed close to Victor’s chest, clinging to the front of his shirt as the room focused their attention on the King to be. As I sat under the attention of the entire room, I couldn’t help to look to my fiance’ for some answer. “Vitya?”

Silence poured through the crowd as the Prince stood, placing Naoto comfortably in his seat. Naoto looked scared and worried, just like I felt inside but I knew Victor wasn’t going to do something that would hurt us. Something ridiculous, maybe, but something wrong, no.

“Thank you all for joining us on this paramount night for Nikiforov, Russland and the entire world,” Victor started, bowing his head minimally. Waving his hand in my direction, he called me over, a strangely plastic smile on his face. Nevertheless, I stood, Naoto quickly shuffling over to grab at my leg. “For centuries, my family has seen seen loss and triumph. Every step we have taken has given us the opportunity to grow and become one of the longest reigning Monarch of Nikiforov’s history.”

He paused as the crowd clapped their hands in congratulations before he was allowed to speak again.

“Our family has grown in many other ways over the past few months and, to be honest, nothing satisfies me more than announcing good news to our close friends and allies.” Sliding his hand around my waist, he grabbed my attention to those beautiful orbs of precious, dark cobalt. They were filled with so much strength that it almost hurt how bright they were. Love poured from his soul into the air with every word and I couldn’t help but smile alongside him. He felt proud of what we accomplished together and he should be. This was the first step to our future together and I was proud to take this step with him.“Many of you are probably wondering why we chose Yuuri as our newest Prince. A few of you may wonder why an unknown Beta without any ties to Royalty was even found around us. Well, there are a few secrets we’ve kept from you and would like to clear out before we celebrate further.” Taking a final squeeze on my waist, he cleared his throat. “Yuuri is not a Beta.”

A few gasps and whispers filled the room, nothing far from what I expected. What I hadn’t expected was someone to speak.

“It doesn’t matter, Viktor,” a diplomat in red chuckled, his hands forming around his large belly. “The Prince of Nikiforov can be an Alpha! You know this, da?”

Many patrons chuckled as well, quietly hoping Victor was only making a generous joke about his incompetence but Victor didn’t say a word nor did he smile in their direction. Instead, he looked to me, eyes filled with concern and worry. We shared a final look of confidence as I tried to keep my heart out of my chest. 

Clearing my throat, I smiled as bravely towards Victor and Naoto, praying this final decision would be safe for us. **“I’m not an Alpha either.”**

Moments passed of silence as my voice echoed through the hall, many of the Royals stunned at what I had said. The few that weren’t, seemed amused and even smiled. Slowly a whisper filled the room turning into a mutter and just before I could react, a few delegates approached the throne.

“Your Highnesses, you must be joking,” one commented, a pleading look sent to the King and Queen. “This is no time for pranks!”

“There are no jokes here,” King Nikholas replied. “Nor any pranks.”

“But an-an, how could I say this….”

“This is a joke, right, Victor,” a princess chuckled, stepping forward with her hands balled in fists by her side. Her waist length red hair was braided well and her slick black dress moved on her body like skin. A glamorous clip was pinned into the hair, a sign of her wealth. “You are a charming and handsome prince, but jokes like these are for children.” When Victor narrowed his gaze, she rolled her eyes in dismay. “Even if it isn’t, Victor, this is rather tacky.”

“Tacky, huh?” He muttered, eyes falling heavy on the princess in front of him. Taking a few simple steps, he glided like a snake to prey, each step precise and slow.  The princess was no match for his threatening approach and she seemed to flinch as he continued. “You find the addition of a capable and intelligent man tacky?”

“N-no, I meant to say that a-a-an Omega as a Prince is just incredibly ignorant,” she stammered, eyes never leaving Victor’s face. “S-Somehow, disappointing even.”  Though his face showed none of his frustration, his body spoke otherwise. The scent of simmering rage burned hot in the air, Victor’s glands seeping with it. Naoto gripped my leg a bit tighter as he was affected by the smell and a few of the younger Alphas and Betas cringed. The poor princess under his gaze was nearly trembling away from him but he only elongated his steps. Finally, only a foot between the two, he stopped. 

“Incredibly ignorant and disappointing,” he repeated, a hand reaching up to push a strand of hair from her face. The princess froze immediately, her shivers and trembles ceasing. “You find the man I love disappointing?” 

“Victor…” I whispered, catching the attention of the Alpha and causing him to turn.I gasped as his precious blues were nearly black in their darkness, his frustration creasing lines into his face. Lifting a hand, he reached towards me, the space impossible to venture. 

“This man is the love of my life and my fiance. He has seen things no human being should ever see and has fought harder than any of you here have ever fought just to have his freedom,” Victor hummed, his plastic smile back on his face. It quickly slipped from bright to dark as he said his final words. “If you have any disagreements with our decisions, say them now. **Otherwise, you may leave.** ”

Not a soul spoke for what seemed like years. 

A few guests politely excused themselves or simply walked out while others stood in hopes of seeing what was next. It was getting hard to breath and the feeling of Naoto’s racing heart against my leg wasn’t making anything better. Standing there as allies of Nikiforov for nearly four or five centuries walked out in disgust was hard to swallow. Just the presence of an Omegan Prince made them cut their ties with one of the largest countries in the world. There was no war or death, only happiness. Our relationship would do nothing but bring happiness. 

So why was it that they couldn’t just give us well wishes?  

Just as those thoughts burned through my mind, a figure rose to the thrones.

Dressed in an elaborate kimono designed in gold-leaf and black silk, the women grabbed the attention of all around her. Embroidered cranes lined the ends of her skirt and her obi held the crest of a Nipponese Princess, a single red sakura encircled in a thick indigo circle. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach as I watched her glide across the polished floors, the pins in her dark hair firm and sure. Her almond shaped face and high cheekbones proved her high birth, a single freckle just beside the bridge of her nose. Standing beside her was a young man, only a few inches taller than her and completely dressed in black. He was stern in his steps and stood at his full height, broad shoulders arched to a perfect line and steps nearly silent. His body formed perfectly in his suit, though he looked stiff and his piercing, brown gaze shooting directly through me. Knees shaking and sweaty palms clenching the end of my shirt, I ventured forward, Naoto tight on my heels.

“H-Hime-sama,” I whispered, too stiff to bow and too afraid not to. Just as I was about to bow, she raised her hand. 

“There is no need for formalities, Yuuri,” she sighed, her voice as light as air.  Princess Michiko was just as beautiful as the rumors of her said. I had seen pictures and art but never in person could I have imagined such a beautiful women would stand before me. This was the girl Otabek said no to? “Especially when I should be the one bowing.”

“Michiko-sama-” The man gasped but the Princess shook her head.

“No,” she frowned, swallowing hard. “There are no words to describe the anger and sadness I feel at this very moment. I could apologize a million times and that would never be enough.” Turning to the audience, she bared her gaze on the group with head held high and shoulders square. “My country has put one our citizens into the most horrible of situations. Yuuri Katsuki was bought and sold before he understood what his second gender was, quickly killing off his desires and dreams. His family knew nothing of the torture he felt when heats racked his body and medicines funneled down his throat caused his hormones to fall out of balance. He couldn’t say a word to anyone about the harassment he received at the hands of the guards who were tasked to protect him and when he escaped, the same guards kidnapped him and forced him back.” Voice cracking as her shoulder shook, she continued. “A-And when he fought for his life and narrowly gave up, his love rescued him only to find him in pieces of what he was before.”

I couldn’t control the sting of tears preparing to escape and it was hard to describe the ache I felt at the back of my head as she spoke. Each of her words were filled with emotion that I couldn’t understand. Feelings and words that were laced with concern and heartache that I never knew a Royal could ever feel. She had only heard stories that, for all she knew, were false. 

How did she know and why did she feel the way she did?

“I am responsible as his former Princess and ruler to protect my people,” she exclaimed, hands clasped delicately before her. “I failed in my duty once and I won’t fail again. If you all wish to ridicule and dismiss his right as a human being to fall in love, marry and even rule a country he so very much deserves to live in, then you are also preparing yourself for the dismissal of all of our agreements. **I will not stand for this harassment of people whose second gender isn’t Alpha or Beta. Nippon will not stand for this! I will not stand for it any longer! Either you are with us or against us. Choose!** ”

Resounding voice echoing through the hall, the Princess glared at those who glared back at her. The strength of her shoulders and firm words were blessing I believed I didn’t deserve. 

It was an incredible feeling.

I couldn’t understand if it was empowerment or the power of a strong women’s words, but I couldn’t care what the other people around us thought. If the Princess of Nippon, the country I grew up in and learned in and experienced my culture in, somehow, believed in me.

Was there really any need to be afraid?

 

“Of course I choose the little firecrackers side over anyone elses,” Chris proclaimed, waving his hand and bowing. “As Prince of Swiss, we will always side with Nikiforov for as long as they’ll have us.”

“I second that,” Otabek replied, his eyes set. “The Kazahk people believe in equality for all.”

“All the Talian Nations side with Prince Yuuri,” King Michele announced, Sara giving me a thumbs up beside him. 

Several other countries agreed as well, dipping their hands into the Princess’ bargain and into our future. Soon glasses of wine were settled around the room and the guests were celebrating their newfound venture. Chris decidingly brought out the ‘good wine’ and started pouring drinks for everyone. The servants sneakily poured deep grape juice in mine and we all took a toast. When the Princess was satisfied with the smiles on our faces, she looked to me, eyes alight with pride. “I couldn’t be there for you when you were taken but I’m glad I could be here for you today.”

“Why would you do so much for me?” 

“Not many know this but I have a little sister, or rather, I had one,” she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Wiping it away with a delicate fingernail, she continued. “She was an Omega that sprouted early and had to live away from the main house at around eleven. We weren’t embarrassed of her but she couldn’t live with everyone because we were afraid she would be attacked.”

“I’m sure my family understands those fears,” I muttered, getting a nod from the Princess.

“And I’m sure you know these as well,” she continued, her head hanging just a bit.” We hid her away and she became so curious about the world around her that she tried escaping a few times.” Chuckling, she nibbled her lower lip between her perfect teeth, eyes nodding just a bit. “She was such a curious and beautiful girl. Always wanting to read books and see pictures of places we had visited. She was so kind too and mischievous.” 

“Michiko-hime…”

“I’m fine,” she whispered, nodding her head. “One day, our fears came true when she succeeded and we couldn’t find her. We looked and looked and when we found her….she was already dead. From birth complications apparently.”

“Birth complications?”

“She had been raped while going through a heat near the border of Leroy,” she answered, eyes narrowing. “She had tried to live on her own and even lived in a small town but when it was time for her to give birth, she was alone and couldn’t give birth easily.” Pausing, she looked to the man beside her whose head had fallen and shoulders had slumped. “Hijiki loved my sister a lot. He had grown with her and protected her so he feels as though this was his fault.”

“Hime….” he whispered, his eyes filling with sadness.

“It is no one other than ourselves and our society,” she responded, clearing her throat. “Our mistakes help pave our future and you, Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri, are our future. Your love, compassion and strive will only make our world a better place. Naomi would have wanted this and you deserve it.”

Turning from me, she walked away, her head held higher than before and her grace unimaginable. For someone who was only a few years older than me, she had grace that I could only dream of having. I would have to work and fight for my love but if I had allies like her on my side, there would be no wall between me and success. I must have been watching her for too long because Victor’s mood changed.

“I go to stand for your honor and you flirt with a princess instead,” he grumbled, raising a hand to my cheek. 

“You got a little scary there, Vitya,” I muttered, only loud enough for he and I to hear. 

“I honestly couldn’t tell you what happened,” he confessed, adjusting his crown. “The Alpha in me just...took over.”

“.....you can’t allow that to happen again,” I warned, looking out to the crowd. “That’s how-”

“I won’t, I promise,” he replied, kissing me on the cheek and ending our conversation. I wanted to tell him no but then I realized, it was out. We’re engaged and everyone knows around us. It was no longer a secret or a worry that I would have to hide. Gripping his shoulder, I tugged him down to my level, leaning forward to press a kiss onto his lips, smiling as he froze. “Yuuri?”

“I’ll go put Naoto to bed,” I chuckled, nudging the little one on his head. He was staring dazed into the crowd and as I looked down to him he yawned.  “Are you ready for bed?”

“Yes Mama,” he muttered, eyes nearly closing as he stood. Victor laughed as I turned red and Naoto nearly collapsed on the floor. Lifting the little one into my arms, I held his head close to my neck and pouted towards my fiance. Victor only smiled, kissing Naoto on the head and kissing me on the cheek. Carrying the child in my arms, I walked out of the banquet hall and headed towards the South Wing. 

Tonight had been a bit unexpected. 

I knew there would be a few nobles that couldn’t agree with an Omegan Prince and I knew there would be a fuss. They were too traditional in their hopes and dreams for their future or what they believed would be best for their countries. But I hadn’t expected a Nipponese Princess to put herself on the line for me. There were so many things that could have gone wrong. They could have revolted, or worse, waged war on us or Nippon. It was a miracle that everything had gone so well. Maybe it was new baby luck or just Michiko-hime’s charm but everything had turned out just right. Both my old and new family were convening together and talking about all of the best and worst that had happened in the past year. **There was no telling what future we had in front of us and it was only a matter of time before the world would see just how amazing life really was.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Malysh: Little one  
> Kami: God/Lord  
> Gdde chert voz’mi eta suka?: Where the hell is this bitch? (cursing in front of children is bad Vitya)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY!! Let's handle this right now!  
> SALMON AND BRIOCHE SANDWICH IS FINE FOR PREGNANT PEOPLES!!!!!!  
> The Salmon would be cooked, of course, and the brioche would be cured, of course! I'm not trying to kill the baby guys! I literally had a salmon and brioche sandwich with a four month pregnant lady prior to writing it in the story. She said it was fantastic.....thank you.   
> I'm glad that was off of my chest. 
> 
> we are winding down to wind up one last time and then, conclusion :) I'm so happy!


	82. Chapter 82: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP  
> I'm trash and deserve punishment

The last five or so months had been a bit of a whirlwind.

Treaties had been signed, preparations had been made and nearly every citizen of St. Petersburg had heard the news. In only three months, around the beginning of my third trimester, a wedding would be held. 

**Victor and I would be getting married very soon.**

It was weird to even think about it but everything was finally coming true. Months dreaming of freedom and finding where I belonged had finally come true. All of the struggling and suffering helped bring me closer to Victor and I couldn’t have asked for a better partner to spend the rest of my life with. Everything pertaining to the wedding had become a little…..hectic and we had all the help we needed. It was interesting watching Yakov and Yurio run around making preparation after preparation while also keeping the Palace in order. Victor had dug his hand into the pot too and Phichit thought it was his job to plan the bachelor party even though I couldn’t drink or party during it. Each had their own reason for helping but wouldn’t allow me to plan part of my own wedding. Every excuse seemed to be geared towards stress and the baby. 

When I had to explain my pregnancy to my mother and father, I was surprised by how calm the pair were. They didn’t seem to mind that I was pregnant or that I hadn’t told them the moment I learned I was. My parents were just too excited about finally getting a grandchild. They had already counted Naoto as their grandson but they wanted to hold a baby in their arms. It was hard to choose between telling them now or later but this was best this way. With everything starting to shake up and get more difficult, my responsibilities were getting more and more important.

As a Prince, I had treaties to sign, social dinners to attend and history books to read over. Every other day there was a meeting to go to and dignitaries to meet in formal wear, all accessible and loose enough for the Royals not to notice my small belly bump. Every morning, Victor scented me in hopes of hiding the slight change in my scent and since everyone knew I was an Omega, they kindly ignored the vigorous scent Victor gave off. My meals were the healthiest I had ever eaten and I was taking supplements to ensure a healthy pregnancy. Each week, Dr. Oprees checked my vitals and checked the progress so this difficult pregnancy would work out well. Though Male Omegas rarely had an easy pregnancy, it was going fairly well for me.

The first two months had been a breeze, minute bloating and back pain being the worst part of it but in the past few weeks, I had found it hard to fit into anything without an adjustable waistband and loose fitted top. My shoes all had insoles put it in to deal with the swelling of my feet and epsom salt baths were regular for the redness. My chest was always tender and when I walked up a flight of stairs, I was always breathing hard. The Queen suggested I keep all of my work space downstairs and quickly had everything moved to the first floor. When I wanted to take a ride on Ai or go for a walk, the King and Queen demanded I have a guard go along with me.

Victor wasn’t any better.

He made sure I woke up with someone there and tracked all of my symptoms. On the days I felt too motion sick to do anything, he refused to work, always staying by my side. Though my mood had gotten better because of my heat, I had a few off days. Victor would treat me like broken glass and it would tick me off more than anything. He was slowly but surely getting ridiculously overprotective and I could understand it after the first month or two but now, it was getting a little tedious.

“Vitya….”

“You should be glad that I’m even letting you on the ice, Yuuri,” he grumbled, the sound assertive and sure. “This is the minimum you must wear in order to skate.”

I had planned on getting a little exercise in my day but Spring had ended quickly and Summer was here. It was a blazing ninety degrees outside and the only available rink was in town. I couldn’t gypsy dance because of my belly and hips being sore so I thought skating would be good. When Victor learned about my plans, he rented the rink out and allowed no one in that wasn’t a guard or trainer. In the end, my outfit was changed as well. My normal leggings and long sleeves were exchanged for padded pants and a thermal jacket. What made it even more embarrassing was that Naoto, who was also learning for the first time, was wearing the exact same thing. 

“But Victor, I can barely move in this,” I remarked, lifting the pants higher on my waist. “The pants keep falling off my waist and the padding is just too much.”

“Oh, I forgot the stomach pad,” he said, completely ignoring me as he reached for a layered pad shaped like my stomach. Wrapping it around and securing it around the back, he smiled. “Perfect, detka.”

“Not perfect, the damn pig looks more uncomfortable than he’s ever looked before,” Yurio noted, pointing to my face. “He’s sweating like a, well, a pig.”

“He did say he wanted to get a little exercise,” Victor replied, a smirk growing on his face. When Yurio and I glared at him, he faltered. “I’m just worried.”

“You taught me how to fall properly, Victor,” I retorted, crossing my arms.

“Don’t even say the word!”

“And this thing is just so tight,” I replied, unhitching the stomach pad.

“At least keep that on!” 

“Fine,” I sighed, strapping the pad around my stomach a little looser. Slipping out of the pants and oversized coat, I breathed in the cool air, reaching for the tiny hand of my newly established son. It had taken only a few weeks to realize that every family in St. Petersburg that had reached our standards of care for Naoto, still had something Naoto disliked about them. 

**With the Westons, it was their scent.**

**With the Swarovskis, their four daughters and ‘too orange’ cat.**

**And the Nikles, their farm, fields and weird hair color.**

After about two months, we decided. 

Naoto didn’t want to leave us and we didn’t want to leave him. He had already started to act like we were his parents and we didn’t mind. We woke up every morning and brush our teeth together, ate meals together, and kissed him before he went to bed. When Naoto had nightmares, Victor hugged him until he stopped. When he came home with a cough, I gave him medicine and cooling patches. No one other than Victor and I watched him finger paint daisies and build crowns for Makka. Victor and I were his parents from the start. 

The King decided that we’d adopt him and coronate him once his little brother or sister was born. Until then, Naoto would stay in the castle and go to the Daycare every day like a normal kid. Once he was coronated, he’d get personal tutoring and train to be a Prince. These days filled with nothing to do were a blessing for all of us. Naoto hadn’t liked the idea of wearing expensive clothes and going to parties after what happened at my coronation. Though there were many opportunities for him to meet other Royal children, he always preferred spending time with Ludmyla, Yurio or his Daycare friends. His skinned knees and ruffled hair were refreshing to see every night and sometimes, Victor and I woke up to find the little one tucked into the covers between us. He usually huddled his small body around my stomach and wrapped Victor’s arms around the three of us.

All in all, my nightmares had eased with the stresses of a wedding, a kingdom and a baby. Nights filled with exhaustion from walking around on swollen feet and constantly craving peanut butter were normal now. So normal, that a bottle of peanut butter and a spoon had found a permanent place by the bed. This little bit of movement that didn’t involve signing something was great. 

“Are you satisfied?” I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

“More than that, zoloste,” he replied, pulling the skate guards off of Naoto’s feet. “I am happy that you are safe, our baby is safe and our son is safe. That’s all that matters to me.” Pressing a kiss to my cheek, he slipped his guards off and helped me take mine off. Victor was the first on the ice, helping Naoto into a comfortable spot near the side. Once Naoto wasn’t slipping and sliding, he reached for me, easing me onto the freshly cleaned ice. My feet immediately throbbed with anticipation, my excitement causing my stomach to flutter and my heart to swell. 

“Papa, are ya good at skatin’?” Naoto asked, feet wobbling beneath himself.  I couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he started to call me Papa but whenever he said it, I was compelled to answer. My heart warmed whenever he called me Papa and Victor nearly cries everytime Naoto calls him Daddy.“Whoa!”

“Be careful, Naoto, hold onto the railing,” I urged, gliding over to him. He ignored my hand as he looked past me to Victor who had separated himself from us. Standing in the center of the rink, he stared up at the ceiling, a smile on his face. He looked so at ease on the ice, his body relaxed and hands placed just at his side. Pale hair illuminated under fluorescent light as his strong yet lean body shined in the reflection. It was like seeing a swan stand with only a toe in a crystal clear pond. There was so much poise and grace in just his stance that there was nothing that could compare to his handsomeness. “Beautiful.”

“What’s that, dorogoy?” Victor asked, turning those blue eyes onto me. 

I only smiled as I shook my head, a blush running up my cheeks. “N-Nothing, Victor.” Kneeling down to Naoto, I whispered. “Would you like to see Daddy do some jumps?”

“Yes! I wanna sees him jump!” Naoto jumped, nearly falling on his face. “Jump Daddy! Jump!”

“Than I must do what the malen'kiy asks,” Victor grinned, bowing his head as he kicked off. Naoto and I leaned against the railing as Victor started, knee bent in front of him as he warmed up. Catching momentum, he started with a simple toe loop, a small spin that only made Naoto’s eyes grow wider.

“Wow!”

“The best is yet to come!” Victor shouted, winking at the toddler. Kicking off again, he glided around the ice and took another jump, this time, a quad loop. Each turn counted off in my head and I wanted nothing more than to join him. Naoto seemed to notice too as he edge himself deeper into the ice. 

“I wantsta try too,” he said, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he focused. 

“Oh, it’s simple,” Victor replied, coming to a stop right in front of us. “I taught Yuuri how to.”

“He taught me how to by leaving me in the middle of the rink,” I grumbled, sending a smug smile to Victor. “I won’t let him do that to you, Naoto.”

“Big meanie!” Naoto grumbled, nudging a tiny fist into Victor’s leg. I laughed as I patted him on the head and pulled him towards the center of the rink. He was wobbly at first but as he held onto me, he slowly became more confident. Soon enough he was only holding onto my pointer finger and gliding on his own. “I’m doing it, Papa! I’m doing it!”

“Our son has natural talent!” Victor smiled, gliding right up to us. Draping an arm over my shoulder, he leaned my head against his shoulder, carefully pushing fringe behind my ear. “Maybe we should let him practice after Daycare?”

“Please, Papa, pleazes!” Naoto begged, clasping his hands together and looking up at me with big, round eyes. 

“Will you do as Ludmyla says all the time?”

“Yes, Yes!”

“And study hard in Daycare?” Victor asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes!”

“Then I don’t see anything wrong with him starting lessons,” Victor chuckled, smiling as the little one cheered and fell right onto his butt. Naoto didn't cry in the least as he shuffled himself to his feet and wobbled towards the railing. Carefully applying his skate guards, he hobbled to Yurio who was standing off to the side. He didn't notice Naoto at first, too busy carefully looking over his clipboard. “Yurio.”

“What asshat?” Yurio growled, glancing up from his clipboard. When he noticed that Naoto ws there, he nodded his head in apology before kneeling down to the little one. “What’s up, shorty?”

“Papa and Daddy says I cans start learnin’ skatin’,” Naoto replied, kicking his feet in his excitement. 

“Well that’s great, shrimp,” Yurio said, a small smile on his face. “That means we have to get you some practice clothes, I guess. Maybe Beka knows someone who can make them for you in time. I don’t want you to wear boring stuff like Yuuri and Victor wear all the time. You need to dress up in style.” Writing something down on his clipboard, he helped Naoto into his guards and peered over to us. “It’s time to head back, gross Prince’s of St. Grosstown.”

“Your insults have become weaker, Yurio,” I joked, gripping the railing as I slid my guards onto the blades of my skate. “It’s almost like you’re trying to be nice to us.”

“It ain’t that, Pig,” the Alpha growled, crossing his arms over his chest. “The King said I shouldn’t say bad words in front of his grandson or he’d tell dedsuhka and I can’t deal with that old man’s wrath right now.”

“I’m sure it was a big sacrifice,” Victor giggled, peeling my skates off of my feet and putting them away. 

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about the time, dumbass,” Yurio remarked, pointing to a clock. It said seven forty-five and once Victor’s eyes landed on the clock he looked like he had been shot. Fumbling with his skates and changing into sneakers, he rushed to pack everything into a duffle bag.

“Victor, what’s going on? Are we late for something?”

“Not you, lyubov, I am, don’t worry,” he responded, throwing the bag over his shoulder. Bending down to kiss Naoto on the head, he rose just high enough to kiss the roundest part of my stomach. Rubbing a lazy circle, he lifted his head to my face, kissing me softly before taking off. “I’ll see you later. Don’t stay up for me!”

“....okay,” I muttered, looking to Yurio. The teen didn’t say anything to me as he picked Naoto up in his arms and walked towards the door. “And where are you going?”

“I have to get the brat back home,” he responded, fixing the little one in his arms. “His bed time’s at eight, remember?”

“Right, my bad,” I mumbled, walking over to kiss Naoto on his head. Smiling, he reached for a hug, one I was happy to give him. “Good night, Naoto.”

“Good night, Papa,” Naoto whispered, a smile strong and beautiful growing on his small face and reddening his chubby cheeks. 

 

When I returned to the Palace, I bathed and slipped into my favorite two sizes too big pajamas. Victor had kindly placed the shirt he wore to skate in on my pillow, a scent that was comfortable and sweet for me. I had started to gather things with his scent recently because it made the baby happy. The only way I knew the baby was happy was if I felt a flutter in my stomach that wasn’t from gas or heartburn. It felt just like a butterfly swimming in my stomach and it was weird to feel it inside of me but I didn’t mind. As I laid in bed, bottle of peanut butter and a spoon in my lap, I felt the little flutters in my stomach rise again. Even as I lifted the shirt from over my baby bump, I could only dream about how my baby would look. 

I hoped they would have Victor’s eyes or his smile, some of his charm would be nice. They would hopefully never get my nervous traits but I wouldn’t mind if they got my metabolism. If they were a girl, they’d love food just like my mother and sister did but also like alcohol just as much as they did. Maybe they could have silver locks like their Father or soft cheeks like me. I knew it was probably hubris to think this but I wouldn’t mind if my child was normal. They didn’t have to be great at school, sports or popular, just as long as they were happy. 

“My love, don’t leave our baby cold,” Victor whispered, covering my stomach with a blanket. I hadn’t even realized that he came in until he was already laying in bed with me. Draping an arm over my shoulder, he leaned in close to me. 

“You know the baby is deep inside my very warm stomach,” I noted sliping the blanket from my stomach. Taking his hand, I laid it onto my stomach and felt the baby flutter again. Victor didn’t seem to feel it as he let his thumb run up and down my stomach. “And they seem to like it when you touch me.”

“Really?” Victor chimed, a smile so bright that I almost couldn’t see from it. Leaning forward, he placed his face just beside it. “Hello, lyubov, how are you? Do you miss your Daddy?”

“I doubt they understand you, Victor,” I chuckled, patting him on the head.

“Don’t ruin my fun, Yuuri,” Victor pouted, reaching for my hand. Linking his fingers with mine, he placed our joint hands back onto my stomach. “I’m sure they can feel my love for them.”

“Mhhm,” I hummed, leaning into the Alpha that had changed my life. A flutter brought my eyes to my stomach again. “Did you feel that?”

“The gas bubble?”

“Vitya no!” I laughed, pressing his hand down a little more on my stomach. The baby was happy to flutter again, this time a little harder. “That.”

“That was the baby!” Victor gasped, bright blue eyes wide as he stared down at my stomach. “I thought they were too small to do something like that!”

“I’m over five month, Victor,” I replied, pulling my shirt down and stuffing a spoonful of peanut butter in my mouth. “There’s only four more left and Male Omegas always have little babies.”

“How are they supposed to…..come out?” Victor asked, his eyes staring at my waist. To be honest, I hadn’t thought anything about it because I was too busy and too nervous to actually research it. It was great to have a baby inside me but it was also scary to think that they were going to have to come out at some point. 

“I don’t really want to think about that right now,” I mumbled, nibbling on my lip. “I know it’s going to hurt but I want our baby to be here more than anything.”

“I’ll be right there when it comes time, Yuuri,” he reassured me, kissing me on my temple. “I won’t let you stay in pain and the best doctors will be there for you so you don’t have to worry.”

“Thank you.”

“One last thing, dorogoy,” he asked, releasing my hand and standing. “You know that I used to have a brother and…” Stopping, he glanced down at the bedsheets with a cool and stilled glance. 

“What is it?”

Taking a breath, he ushered for Makka to come sit on the bed, carefully looking to me. “I’ve never been able to talk about my brother with you and I can’t really explain...I don’t know, I can’t explain how it made me feel when I learned he wasn’t going to be born.” Ducking his head, I watched the Heir reach up to his face and wipe tears from his face. Leaning as best as I could over my bump, I held his face in hand, thumb pushing tresses behind his ear. “It hurt to hope for something and have it taken away in an instant.”

“I can’t imagine how you felt.”

“I just want you to know that whatever happens, I’m here for you,” he whispered, reaching up to hold my hand against his face. “You don’t tell me all the time when it’s hard or when you’re scared and it’s fine but...but I want you to know that I can’t live without you anymore. I-I just can’t a-and I want you to understand that! I want you to understand this!”

“......what are you trying to say, Victor?”

Huffing, he ruffled his hair and smiled, tears streaming down his face and hands falling to my shoulder and stomach. “I really do love you, Yuuri, and no matter what happens, I will always love you.”

Blue eyes filled with tears easily made me break into my own as my heart clenched with love. I know that Victor loves me and I love him but I thought I was the only one worrying about whether or not he knew that. I love Victor more than I had loved anyone before. My family was important to me but that love was so different. The love I had for him was like seeing the sun for the first time or staying warm by a fire. It was hot and burning but so awe-inspiring as well. There weren’t any words in any language that could describe the raw love I had for him and the guttural craving I felt to have him near me. We were taking steps to a future we planned to spend together. One filled with happy and sad moments, times where the world was crash on top of us and times where we would stand on top. We wanted to die beside each other and raise a family together. I couldn’t dream of marrying someone else or bearing their child. 

Victor was the one I wanted no matter what. 

“I love you too, Victor,” I smiled, letting the tears stream down my face. **“And I will always love you.”**

  
  
  


I didn’t know when I had fallen asleep or when Victor had left but it was early in the morning when I realized that he and Makka were gone. As I stretched and rolled from one side to the other, I slipped on my slippers and shuffled to the bathroom for a quick pee. The moment I had started brushing my teeth, the baby fluttered, a little harder than normal but it was fine. Giving them a quick rub, I washed my face and put my necklace on with Victor’s scent. Once my hair was manageable and my glasses were slapped onto my face, I stepped outside to find four guards standing in front of the door watching me. 

“Um.....Morning,” I mumbled, earning a frown and slow nod. 

The guards weren’t extremely friendly but they didn’t lack this much personality. I was used to the normal one or two guards who walked me from place to place but four was pushing it. Staring one down, I watched him shuffle and squirm until I tapped him on the shoulder. 

“What’s going on?”

A glance was exchanged between three of them, nudging the other with their elbow. Clearing his throat, the man said, “You need to meet Prince Victor in his office.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Please follow us,” he replied, walking towards Victor’s office. I followed after him, slippers scratching against the polished floors and quiet halls. It was rare for the Palace to be so quiet and even rarer for me to wake up and not see Yakov, Yurio or Victor. To make matter worse, the scent that burned through the halls was off and almost animalistic. I had to cover my nose just to be able to walk and not faint. A certain uneasiness caused the baby to flutter again and I knew by the small hint of nausea that they were just as worried as I was. Once we reached the door of Victor’s office, the guards thrust them open and ushered me in, quietly shutting it behind me. As I entered, I found Victor sitting on the edge of the desk with a pile of papers in his hands. Standing to his left was Mila and to his right Yurio and Phichit. Yurio and Phichit were arguing quietly amongst themselves as Mila paced before Victor. When I was in their sightline, they stopped, Victor slamming the pack of papers in his hand to the desk. 

“I told them to leave you in the room,” he growled, the words with more bite than I was used to. Turning to his desk, he muttered a few words in Nikirovian before swiping at a nearby container of pens.

“Victor! What the hell are you doing!”

“Yuuri, you may want to sit,” Mila muttered, reaching a hand out to me but I continued to look at Victor.

“I’m not sitting until you tell me what’s going on,” I replied, looking to Yurio and Phichit. “I wake up to find no one in the Palace and my room guarded with four guards I have never met. Not to mention the stench burning through the halls is enough to make me sick.”

“Yuuri, you have to think about the baby. Stress is only going to make you feel worse” Phichit started, also reaching for me but I gently pushed him away.

“Victor….Victor what’s wrong?” I asked, looking to the back of my fiance. The tension in his back seemed to harden his shoulders even more as he leaned deeper into the desk. “Why aren’t you saying anything? Victor!” 

“I can’t say it!” He snapped, the sound causing my mark to twitch with subservance. Instincts begged me to submit to his anger and quit asking but I couldn’t stop myself from looking at Yurio, the only one who hadn’t shut me out.

“Yuri,” I whispered, eyes filling with tears of frustration. The young Alpha flinched at my voice, uncharacteristically shrinking into himself. “Yuri, what happened?”

Yuri glanced to Victor who didn’t say a word as he stood to look out the window, face hidden from my view. Phichit laid a hand on Yuri’s shoulder nodding as Yuri looked to Mila. For the first time in a long time, Mila’s face was unreadable and her gaze was strong. Moments past in suggestive silence as Yuri finally looked to me. Dark circles were under his jade eyes and I could see the puffiness ringed around his pale lashes. Blonde hair was in a messy braid and nearly all of his exposed skin was pale. Tilting his gaze away from me, he took a deep breath and said, **“Naoto he…...Naoto’s been kidnapped.”**

For a second, I felt the blood drain from my body and the next, I felt nothing as the world turned black and I drifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dearly sorry but I have been literally all over the state of Florida for work for the past two weeks and this chapter needed substance sooooo   
> this is part of my job though so I should continue with it!  
> Anyway!   
> MY WITTLE BABY!!!!! HOW COULD I!
> 
> Translations:  
> malen'kiy: little one


	83. Chapter 83: Yurio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL!!!!!!  
> I'm glad you guys are fretting over th last chapter.....continue to fret cause Tori-Chan is taking over!!!!!!!

When Yuuri fainted, I thought Victor would lose it. 

When Phichit narrowly caught him and Mila helped carry him to the couch, I thought Victor would start crying. 

When Yuuri’s temperature slowly rose and we had to call the doctor, I thought Victor would check on the baby.

What I didn’t expect was Victor calmly sitting back at his desk and ignoring everything around him. The dumbass hadn’t moved from his seat and continued shuffling through page after page while Dr. Oprees looked after Yuuri’s condition.

“It’s just stress,” the doctor said, calmly wiping sweat from his brow. “Omegas tend to shut down under certain pressures in order to protect their vitals so it’s good that he did this now rather than later.”

“So, he’ll be fine?” Phichit asked, dabbing a cool towel across Yuuri’s face.

“If he doesn’t wake up in a couple of hours, call me, but for now, he’s fine,” he responded, gathering his bag and walking out. Phichit took this opportunity to look to me with uncertainty in his eyes.

“Yuuri’s been stressed before but I’ve never seen him collapse like that…” Phichit whispered, the last few words more like a breath. “It seriously scared me.”

“He started fainting after that asshole King JJ kidnapped him,” I responded, flopping down beside the impregnated pig. “It happened a lot when he first got back but it stopped when Victor would hold him. The fact that he collapsed this time probably means that the Pig needs to rest.” Glancing over to Victor, I watched him passively look over a file on his desk and hold a quiet conversation with a guard. “Hey asswipe! Mind looking at your fiance’ for a sec? Or at least see if he’s okay?”

Victor didn’t immediately respond as he nodded to the guard and walked over. He was ridiculously calm as he sauntered over and pressed a hand against Yuuri’s cheek, carefully kneeling down beside him. Leaning forward, he whispered something into Yuuri’s ear and kissed him before standing up. Ushering for a guard, he allowed him to pick up Yuuri and leave. I couldn’t say a word as Phichit ran after them and the door shut. 

Something inside of my chest burned with hatred for Victor then.

How could he be so unemotional at this time? Some fucktard had his adoptive son and the stress caused Yuuri to pass out! He didn’t even move when Yuuri fell! Not to mention he didn’t check to see if his baby was okay! Victor wasn’t like this and he never acted like this. When Makkachin got sick, he was the first to break down and cry. When the Queen had surgery, he stayed by her bedside until she was healed. When I had my wisdom teeth pulled, he cooked me burnt creme brulee. Why was he acting as if he didn’t care what happened to Yuuri?

Was there something he was so sure about that he wasn’t afraid anymore?

“What do you know that I don’t?” I whispered, watching Victor flinch. That was the first real movement he had done in a while. Between yelling at Yuuri and flinching, he was practically a different person all-together. “What aren’t you telling me, Victor?”

“I think you should go find Otabek, Yuri,” he muttered, looking to me with tired eyes as he shuffled between a pile on his desk. Those blue eyes usually filled with wide eyed wonder were purpling under the socket and nearly closed. Collecting a few things, he attached them to a file and walked towards the door. Holding it open, he looked to me again, that same tired look in his eyes. “If you need me, I’ll be by the stables all afternoon.”

Huffing, I shoved past him and practically sprinted to the West Wing. Otabek wouldn’t be back into his guest room until he spoke with his confidants and he wouldn’t mind if I jumped into his bed while I waited. I wouldn’t admit it to his face but when I was around Beka, I felt calmer somehow. His sheets hadn’t been made and his favorite jacket was still flung on his bed. Beka was extremely picky about people being in his room but he didn’t mind if I was there. Kicking off my shoes, I slung his jacket over my shoulders and laid back on the bed, closing my aching eyes and calming my throbbing headache.

When I learned the little brat had been kidnapped, I felt numb. 

It’s like I couldn’t cry, fight or scream. I just immediately felt empty. Naoto was a fun kid and he was easily the brightest part of my day. If I could put it in words, I’d say he was like my little brother. From stuffing our faces in triple chocolate cake to reading him bedtime stories before bed, I couldn’t stop myself from trying to make the kid smile. I never had any siblings growing up and as much as my dedushka tried, he couldn’t be a kid. Even though I was charming as hell, I couldn’t stand most of the other brats and morons running around. Naoto was one of the few I didn’t want to kick in the face. 

“This is a nice surprise,” a deep voice muttered just inches from my ear. Just as I was about to scream, a hand clamped over my mouth. I looked to my left to find calming dark eyes and an upturned smirk. “You wouldn’t want to scream with the situation we’re in.”

Releasing me, he let me sit up, ultimately joining me on the bed. “Beka...is he really gone?”

Nodding his head, he laid against the piles of pillows on his bed. “Nikirovian Police, Guards and even some of my men say he isn’t in St. Petersburg. They’re branching out but there really isn’t a trail to follow.”

“So we have nothing,” I sighed, clutching his jacket over me.

“Not exactly,” he murmured, laying his arms behind his head. “One of my sources said that a couple with the last name Leroy checked out of an inn at the end of St. Petersburg in the middle of the night.”

“That Fucker kidnapped Naoto!” I shouted, immediately covering my mouth. Otabek nodded his head, silently thinking over something. “Why? Yuuri just forgave him. Even though Victor, Phichit and I told him he shouldn’t do it, he still forgave them! The Pig was merciful!”

“It seems as though one Leroy doesn’t know anything about the kidnapping.”

“How do you know that?”

“The Leroy pair were two women,” he responded, scratching the bridge of his nose.

Sitting up, he took my hand in his, carefully watching as my skin turned from pale to red as frustration boiled through me. I was shaking with anger and I couldn’t stop myself from muttering curses in English and Nikirovian. Otabek sat the entire time, carefully watching me shake until tears started falling from frustration. Soon the tears went from droplets to streams and full on sobs as I remembered the way Yuuri had returned. Had those bitches put Naoto through the same torture? Would he return like Yuuri had, emptied and shallow? He was just a kid! 

**Why did something like this have to happen to our family again?**

“I know what you’re thinking but I doubt they’ll do anything to Naoto,” he muttered, a hint of certainty causing me to turn to him. “He’s just a kid.”

“You fucking know something too,” I growled, shoving my palm into his shoulder. “What the fuck do you know!”

“Yura-”

“Don’t fucking start, Otabek! I swear if you lie to me I won’t ever talk to you again,” I warned, nails scratching into his shoulder. “Tell me! Now!”

Otabek looked away from me for a moment as he contemplated what to do and I was seconds away from slapping him when he took a breath and looked at me. Reaching a hand to lay over mine, he muttered something too low for me to hear. 

“What?”

“Victor asked me to….” he repeated, holding onto my hand. “He told me to keep you here so he could....”

“Go where!” I jumped, snatching my hand out of Beka’s. “Where Beka!”

“He’s going to get Naoto,” he responded, running a hand through his hair. “He’s known where he was this whole time but they said if he came with anyone, they’d kill Naoto.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I growled, foot stomping into the floor as I tore at the ends of my hair. “The idiot can’t go by himself! He’ll be killed!”

“He begged me, Yura,” he responded, gaze flat and reserved. “I told him that I’d have someone follow a half day behind him just in case anything happened but he wanted me to protect Yuuri instead.”

“Please tell me you sent them anyway.”

“Of course,” he said, standing beside me. “You have to understand his position, Yuri, he’s trying to protect his family and I won’t stop him.”

“Then I guess I have to fucking do it,” I retorted, shoving past him and running out of the door. 

I’m sure if I run fast enough I can stop him at the stables…..I have to. 

Nearly knocking a few servants over and throwing apologies over my shoulder, I made it outside. It was disappointingly empty and Frostbite was nowhere to be found. Several guards had positioned themselves in places I had never seen before and as I looked down to the city of St. Petersburg, I was met with a deserted city. 

**A little boy was kidnapped.**

**The Nikirovian Prince had abandoned his country.**

**And Yuuri was left unconscious in an empty bedroom.**

**Nothing seemed to be going as planned.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAAAAA HAAAA HAAA HAAAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> sorrry kinda not sorrrryyy  
> also I'm going through a really stressfull time so please send me your blessingssss


	84. Chapter 84:Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Finals are Finally Done!!!!!  
> Now I can relax, work on this, finish this, and my other works during the summa!!!!

Note after note and word for word, I followed.

Not followed, listened……

No, not listened.

**Read.**

When I read that letter, my heart stopped.

It couldn’t happen again, I thought. There couldn’t be something like this again, something so wrong, happening to me again. To us, no.

I couldn’t breathe.

They didn’t ask for money, which I had loads of, or to forfeit land, which I would have given. 

They only asked for me.

  
  


**_Prince Victor of Nikiforova,_ **

**_I have no need for injuring a child and wish not to, but I have taken your eldest son and brought him to a cottage in the border forest of Leroy and Stakes called ‘The Tens’. If you come, alone, we will take Naoto back to Nikiforov and bring you with us to Leroy. If you do not come, we will send you his dead body. There is a price to pay for the sins of your love. Are you willing to pay them?_ **

**Yours Truly.**

 

What had I done to deserve all of this?

What had Yuuri done?

Naoto?

Whoever this was understood that Yuuri and I loved Naoto and that he was our own. There was nothing in this world that would stop me from finding him and I couldn’t stand the idea of him being afraid and alone right now. He was far too small and sweet to have to suffer like he was. 

  
  


It had taken me only a few hours to reach the agreed upon location and I could already smell blood in the air. My senses went into overdrive as Frostbite and I barrelled past broken shrubs and abandoned homes. Miles of deadened fields and rusted street lights covered plot after plot. Steadying my breathing and ignoring the chill of goosebumps running up my arms I followed the heady scent of copper. The further into the smog I rode, the dizzier it seemed I got, almost to the point of nausea. As I struggled to keep my eyes open and Frostbite on a straight course, I heard light whimpers echo through the silence. 

“Come on, Frostbite,” I muttered, tapping my heel against my companions side and heading North. The whimpers grew louder and louder until I heard a piercing scream that struck me to the core. “Ride!”

Faster! 

**Faster!**

**Faster!**

** ~~I had to go faster!~~ **

The faster I rode, the closer the sound became until suddenly, I was at a dead end. Hopping off of Frostbite, I walked towards the wall, carefully maneuvering around broken glass bottles and abandoned trash. Hand grazing the eroded walls, I felt nothing but solid brick and mildew. But somehow I could hear the screaming louder than before! It was like he was right there screaming for me to save him and I couldn’t reach out and grab him.

“Daddy! Daddy help me! Daddy!”

“I’m coming Naoto! I’m coming!” I shouted, nails clawing at the bricks until they bled. My head throbbed with the exertion and fingertips were slashed with ripped skin. No matter how hard I pulled, it seemed my effort went nowhere. My son was on the other side! He was calling me! He needed me!

“Victor wake up!”

What?

Turning, I saw nothing behind me but I felt the grip of cold hands against my shoulders. Frostbite was gone and I was alone.

Why was I alone agai-

“Vitya, please wake up.”

Yuuri?

That soft spell of a whisper against my ear forced blue eyes open to meet brown. Dark lashes captured the light brightening those beautiful eyes that welled with dense tears. A heavy body laid against mine and something had taken a hold of my arm and hand. Blinking a few times, I tried to focus on the person sitting on my lap with hand running through his hair. His glasses had fogged  and were beginning to slip off of the bridge of his nose with all of the frustration. Shoulders shook from the intensity of his tears and the shirt draped over his body was mine. Lifting a hand to his cheek, I noticed the paleness of my skin and the thinness of my fingers. Eyes widened as I stared into the face of my lover, who leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. 

“Wha-”

Was that my voice?

My throat was dry and lips felt like they were split down the middle. 

“Yuri, get Victor some water please,” Yuuri said, head turned towards the door. I didn't look as I heard the shuffle of the door opening and closing before seeing Yuri’s blond head peak down to me. His eyes were swollen and he had to use a pin to hold back his bangs. Moving a pink straw to my lips, he waited for me to drink until I was satisfied. Leaving the cup at my bedside, he looked to Yuuri. 

“I’m going to go get the King and Queen,” Yurio whispered, bowing his head to Yuuri before running off. Yuuri watched him leave before looking down to me, legs still pressed against my hips and body still trembling. 

“What happened?” I muttered, licking my lips. 

Yuuri shook his head, eyes staring at my chest. Raising a hand, he placed it flat against the base of my neck where my mark was probably in plain view. “Why did you leave by yourself, Victor?”

“Yuuri,” I breathed, the sight of him near tears making my mark ache. “I had to save him.”

“He was safe,” Yuuri whimpered, throat clogged with emotion as he nodded towards the farther end of the bed where a bundle of fur and blankets sat. Slowly trying to lift myself, I adjusted my gaze to see Naoto bundled just beside Makka. Tears filled my eyes as he took a deep breath and turned deeper into Makka’s fur, the slight movement causing his cheeks to redden. Dark rings surrounded his eyes and streaks salted his cheeks. Makka hadn’t woken up either and the hound was flapping its tail as they dreamed of something to chew on. I caught sight of Yuuri smiling at the pup and child before looking to me with his hands on his stomach. “You were gone when I woke up.”

“It seems I’m here now, dorogoy.”

“Only because Otabek found you,” he retorted, eyes turning to slits as he thought. “It was all a trap.”

“The letter?”

“Written by a demented Alpha with ties to the Leroy Kingdom,” he responded, his voice growing unsteady.

“Naoto’s kidnapping?”

“His female accomplice that worked at the daycare and devised a plan to take him,” he said, opening his eyes. Running a hand across his forehead, he continued. “There was a group of about four that had planned to kill you in the name of Leroy.”

“Why?”

“Because you were engaged to an Omega from Leroy,” he explained, fingers intertwined with mine. “The leader of the whole thing you that you stole me from a King that had been ruling Leroy like it should. When we left, JJ made a lot of restrictions against the mistreating of Omegas and decided to create laws that would protect them.”

“That’s great,” I muttered, furrowing my brow. “But why would he try to kill me?”

“Because you were changing the world he had grown up in,” he simply replied, eyes downcast. “I guess our ideas of change can bring the worst out of people.”

“It’s their own faults for not seeing the good you are bringing, detka,” I smiled, weak as it may have been. My limbs felt awkward and heavy against the sheets and I could feel the stale sweat on my back. “How long have I been out?”

“Roughly two weeks.”

“That long, huh?” I sighed, lifting my arm again. “What made me sleep this long?”

“Poison.”

“That’s fairly effective…..” I gulped, throat suddenly feeling a little slimy.

“Yeah, you stupid idiot,” he grumbled, the sound followed by a chuckle. Leaning forward, he tried his best to lean his head against my chest, the baby causing the motion to be a tad more awkward than normal. 

“How did they get me?” 

“Yuri found a needle in your riding boots,” he started, shuffling to get comfortable. “Otabek sent men out and they found you passed out by a river. At the same time Yakov had the castle searched again and found Naoto playing with a servants daughter. When they arrested her, she immediately said what she and her friends had done.” A hand trailed up my chest and to the thin fringe laid against my cheek. “When they found you, you didn’t h-have a…..you didn’t have a heartbeat.”

“What?” I jumped, nearly waking Naoto.

Yuuri shook his head, tears beginning to well in his eyes. “You’re scent was g-gone and Otabek’s men rushed your body back. Yuri performed CPR since I couldn’t even breath then.”

“Yuri did? I always thought he would be happier if I was dead,” I joked, but Yuuri didn’t find it funny.

“I would punch you right now if it weren’t for the fact that you’ve been in a coma,” he bit back, sight fierce. “I’ve never seen Yuri look so….so scared. He was shaking and crying but he wouldn’t give up as he kept pounding against your chest and yelling at you to wake up.” Tapping a severely sore portion of my chest, he smiled. “And just when I was about to give up…..you took a deep breath.” Kissing my cheek again, he chuckled, sitting up. Moving to lift Naoto out of Makka’s fur, he smiled down to me. “It’s thanks to him that I have a fiance and Naoto has his father. You take him for granted too many times and you should thank him more. He really cares for you.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, weakly reaching to wipe sweat from my brow. 

“You forget that he’s not even sixteen yet,” he replied, simply, tucking Naoto’s head into his neck. “He’s been taking care of you for as long as he can remember and you’ve never disappeared on him like that until now. He’s still pretty pissed at Otabek and he can’t face our parents because he’s so ashamed that he couldn’t stop you from leaving in the first place. You should think about the consequences of your actions before you do something like that again.”

With that, my love walked out of the door with my son in his arms before closing the door behind him. The silence was pretty painful after hearing Yuuri’s words. Life was rarely easy being around me, it seemed. In my urgency and carelessness, I made Yuuri worry about me to the point of tears. Because I didn’t take the time to notify Yuri, he was fighting with his best friend. 

Who knows what other inconveniences I have put on other people in the Palace?

It was a Prince’s job to protect his people, family and then himself. 

My selfishness could have put my country without an heir until Naoto was old enough.

My ignorance could have put my family in danger. 

**Yuuri, Yurio, Naoto, Mama, Papa.**

I had ignored their warnings. 

And now, I had to fix it. 

  
  


It didn’t take long before a set of Doctors and Nurses came shuffling in with my parents. I was quickly cleared and served another helping of antidote while writing a letter to the people of Nikiforov. They needed to know immediately that I was alright and that there was nothing to worry about. Once I was cleared by the staff, I was allowed to take a long bath and scrub weeks worth of dead skin off of my body. According to one of the servants, Yuuri had wiped me down every day and shaved my face so I wouldn’t wake up feeling like a disgusting ball of dirt. They joked that Yuuri had started to waddle so when he carried the water basin, puddles would follow after him and he’d be too embarrassed to ask anyone to clean them. Otabek kindly started to carry the basins for him after three days and even helped a few times. 

My Father and Mother came when I was getting dressed. They told me about Yuuri’s monthly ultrasound that I had missed and promised not to wotell about the sex of the baby, even though I practically begged.

“Yuuri said he didn’t want to know until they came,” The Queen responded, a stern but amused look on her face. “And since you were indisposed during that time, you don’t get a say.”

“That isn’t fair, Mama,” I moaned, pillow stuffed into my face. “They’re my baby! I should be allowed to know!”

“You should have thought about that before you went gallivanting around behind everyone’s back, Vitenka,” The King answered, fluffing several pillows behind my back. Lifting the blanket up to my chest, he said, “You need to rest.”

“I’ve been sleeping for two weeks, Papa, I don’t need anymore rest!”

“You will rest for today, Viktor, and that’s that,” Mama grumbled, stomping out of the room with her blonde hair burning behind her. I quirked a brow in my Father’s direction, wondering what made her upset enough to walk out like that. 

“She is upset that you left your pregnant fiance collapsed in bed,” Father answered, sitting near the edge of the bed. “Rather than upset, Viktor, she is disappointed.”

“I did what I thought was best, Father,” I responded, huffing a bit in frustration. “I was trying to protect my family!”

“You fell into a trap, moy rebenok,” he sighed, shaking his head. “That letter was made for you. I understand that Naoto was missing but you had resources and time, Viktor!”

“I was scared!” I shouted, my shoulders slumping forward. “I didn’t want what happened to Yuuri to happen to Naoto! My family has been through enough!”

“And I understand that, Viktor, but there is no excuse for abandoning your sanity and going on your own,” he snapped back, the bite in his words stronger than before. “You make Prince Otabek lie to Yuratchka so you could leave! Your fiance woke up, alone, to learn that you had left, been found, and returned only to touch the near dead body of his love! The stress on your unborn child was enough to make Yuuri sick for several days while he took care of you! Alexandra and I, ha! We thought we had lost another son! Did you not think at all, Viktor!”

“I thought I did,” I whispered, head falling against the pillow. “I thought I had thought through every option for hours and the only solution was to follow their rules.”

“And I understand that, but you only thought about it alone,” he sighed, hands churning in his lap. “You have great friends and an even better family, Vitya. You live in a kingdom where everyone was searching high and low for your son as if he were their own. You should have trusted them. You should have trusted us.”

“And I’m so sorry, Father,” I muttered, the mark on my neck burning in frustration. “I can’t do anything about it now and I realize how blessed I really am to have so many people in my life that would help me. I wish I could thank them all.”

“You can start with the one who saved your life,” the king replied, tapping me on the leg. “I’ll leave you to speak with Yuratchka.”

Turning my head, I found the thin Nikirovian boy dressed in a ratted pair of sweatpants and a large shirt, hair mushed in every direction. My Father kindly excused himself as Yurio stood there, eyes set in a glare. I didn’t wait for him to speak before I did. 

“I guess I should thank you for literally saving my life,” I started, hoping to get a reaction from the teenager but he didn’t respond as I continued. “I should apologize to Otabek as well for forcing him to lie to you and help take care of me. There’s no excuse for my behavior.” Looking at the hands set in my lap, I tried to keep my voice from quivering. “And I have to thank Yuuri for even wanting to stay with me after I practically abandoned him and came back dead.”

Yurio didn’t say a word as he stood, staring down at me with dark circles around his eyes. “Yuuri told me I take you for granted and I’m sure I do. It’s been just you and I for over a decade and I’m so used to you being there that when I do things by myself it seems like I’m doing the right thing but I guess I didn’t.” Smiling at the Alpha, I continued. “Thank you so much for watching after Yuuri and Naoto while I was gone. I know you won’t tell me that you took care of them but I’m sure you did since you’re that kind of guy. I’m so thankful for everything you do for me and our family.”

Yurio finally muttered something but I couldn’t hear it, even in the silence. 

“What did you say?”

“You motherfucking, shithead of a fucker,” he repeated, eyes burning as he ran towards me and pulled me close to his chest. I was too shocked to actually wrap my arms around him as I felt tears against my cheek. I couldn’t decipher if they were mine or his but that didn’t matter right now. Carefully lifting an ham, I tugged Yurio close and left a hand in his hair. “You just want me to have a reason to fucking hate you, don’t you?”

“Of course not,” I whispered, hands gripping at the back of his shirt.

“Then why do something so damn stupid! I’m sure everyone has yelled at you already but I can’t shake the feeling out of my body for the past two weeks,” he growled, skin covered in goosebumps. “You were dead cold, Victor. You’re so lucky that one of Otabeks men noticed that your eyes had twitched or we would have accidentally buried you.”

“That would have been horrible,” I mumbled, rubbing the small of Yurio’s back as he continued.

“A-And Naoto wouldn’t stop crying like a stupid brat because he was going to lose his Papa and I couldn’t look at the King and Queen,” he grumbled, digging his head closer to my neck. “And the servants act like they don’t know how to live if you don’t tell them! It’s stupid and annoying but everything’s so damn dysfunctional when you’re not here and I don’t think I can hold that stupid Pig Prince anymore when he has nightmares. He’s a f-fucking blanket hog too!”

“I’m sorry I put you through that,” I breathed, feeling the smaller Alpha dip his head. 

“And y-you know, Dedushka was worried too,” he said, a clip in his voice causing me to look down. The teenager was trembling in my arms as he wiped snot and tears from his face onto my shirt but I couldn’t care as he slinked forward and closer. “H-He said that he couldn’t lose a grandson like you and h-he’d make Piroshki if that only meant that you’d come back.”

“I’m sorry, Yuri,” I sighed, tugging him closer to me. “I’m so sorry.”

“I-I hate you so much right now b-bu-but-”

He couldn’t finish as the trembling worsened and his nails gripped into the cotton fibers of my shirt. It hurt but I knew I deserved to feel the physical pain at least. 

Yuri didn’t stop crying for hours and I didn’t stop apologizing until I was sure he was satisfied. 

He deserved that much. 

**Every little brother did.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> moy rebenok: my child
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry for taking so long and everything but it's been a lil crazy with Finals and stuffs. I'm currently going through the process to study abroad so keep me in your wishes as we trek forward :)
> 
> We only have a few chapters left (*starts tearing up*) but it's fine! Because I'm adding a few extras at the end like Yuri and Otabeks story a few years in the future, the baby's life with big brother Naoto and possibly a lil more smut ;) You know Tori-chan needs smut to finish the day hehe


	85. Chapter 85: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.....

To say I was surprised that Victor didn’t listen to the Doctor was an understatement. 

Dr. Oprees was one of the few Doctors I actually liked. He was calm, even when the situation was crazy, and he continued to ignore the fact that Victor was a Prince. It may be mean spirited to say but when he gave Victor a few shots of the antidote, he didn’t baby him one bit. When Victor was finally ready to come out of bed rest, Dr. Oprees laid down a few ground rules.

Number 1: Take antidote three times a day after a meal.

Number 2: Keep away from Alcohol until cleared

And most important of all, Number 3: No intense lifting, running, or any workout that involves more than brain power.

For some reason, Victor didn’t understand the rules. 

“Now, my solnyshko,” Victor hummed, lifting Naoto higher in the sky. “We will go riding as soon as you put real pants on!”

“I no wanna wears pants, Papa,” the four year old whined, wiggling his arms and legs to get out of Victor’s grasp. Victor held the child to his chest as he tickled up the sides of the barely clothed Naoto, his other hand reaching for the pants on the bed. “Papa! Stop it! Ahahaha!”

“But you’re just so adorable that I want to pick eat you up,” Victor chuckled, slipping him into the pants with ease. Nipping at his tiny ears, Victor smiled in triumph before saying, “and look how easy it was to put pants on you!”

“Papa!” He gasped, surprised that, somehow, he had pants.

“Victor…” I muttered, catching that attention of the Alpha as he slowly put the toddler on the ground. 

“Yuuri!” He cheered, turning towards me. I had to say, after the almost full year we’ve been together, I developed a pretty good frown. Surprisingly, the effect it had on Victor grew once I became pregnant. “My beautiful dorogoy! My Dove! My soul!”

“What did Dr. Oprees tell you, Victor? No lifting!”

“That was only a suggestion, zoloste,” he replied, pulling me into his arm. Letting his hands rest on my waist, he tugged me close and nested his nose against the mark on my neck. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, the heat of his breath sending shivers down my sides. I ignored the sensation to focus on Victors’ words. “I feel better than ever now that I can hold you in my arms.”

“Don’t try to flirt your way out of this one, Vitya,” I replied, the feel of his breath on my neck a bit more arousing than I was prepared for. Pushing him away as gently as I could, I ran a hand through my hair. “You went through something unspeakable. You should heal properly and take care of yourself”

“ **I feel fine** ,” he groaned, picking Naoto up just to spite me. Scrunching his fringe in frustration, he kissed Naoto’s head and turned towards the door. “I’ll take him to Daycare and, don’t worry, we’ll walk. I don’t want to worry my pregnant fiance’ about my health.” Grabbing his crown from a servant, he huffed off, ignoring the tiny toddler who messed with the new shiny ornament on his Father’s head. It upset me that he was mad but there wasn’t much I could do. I really wanted him to heal properly and be at his best. I didn’t have time to worry about his frustration right now, especially since I had a lot to prepare for today.

Our wedding was scheduled for exactly two weeks from now and nothing was ready. The florists all had an idea for a white wedding in the beginning of the Winter but forgot to give that information to the head seamstress who made most of the table cloths cream colored. The cooking staff knew that I was pregnant and decided that there wouldn’t be any wine but didn’t relay that information to the sommelier. Yuri was running around like a chicken with his head cut off as he thought about how to fix everyone’s mistakes but the teenager was very quick to curse out anyone who didn’t follow his wishes exactly. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to plan a damn wedding if the fucking people who work for us are so shit stupid!” Yuri shouted, reaching for a blanket. Draping it over my seat, he handed me my glasses before sitting at a seat beside me. “And what the fuck did I tell you about wearing a blanket! Your gonna freeze!”

“I just shivered, Yuri,” I chuckled, sliding my glasses onto my face “And I’m warmed already by your jacket too.” Pulling the cat shaped hood over my head to emphasize, I signed off on the paper set in front of me. Snatching the signed page from out of my hands, he dropped two other pages for me to look over. 

“I just want to make sure the baby isn’t cold,” he grumbled, checking something off of a list. “I could care less about you.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” I smiled, rubbing the small round of my stomach. “There’s a lot of fat covering them.”

“You aren’t fat, Yuuri,” the young Alpha muttered, a blush running up his neck. Before I had the chance the tease him, he shuffled over to a basket on a seat. “The shitty florist wants to know if you like cream colored roses or white colored ones.”

“Which one do you like, Yuri?”

“I couldn’t give a shit,” he spat, dumping the basket on the floor.

“I honestly couldn’t either,” I huffed, leaning back in my seat. “My hips are getting wider by the second, I’m craving katsudon like it’s air and my fiance could care less about this wedding so why should I work so hard.”

“You wanted to marry the idiot so badly you forgot that he isn’t perfect,” Yuri sighed, flopping hinmself down on the chair across from me. Kicking his feet onto the desk and ignoring the objects that toppled over, he continued. “Above everything else Victor is selfish, self absorbent and annoying.”

“He isn’t-”

“And above everything else, you’re anxious, useless and an all around pain in the ass to deal with sometimes,” he added, immediately wounding my pride. But just as I felt an ache in my chest from his harsh words, Yuri cleared his throat. “But you two are perfect for each other.” Stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jacket and rolling his eyes, he chuckled. “And the stupid thing is, you two don’t understand how fucking lucky you guys are to have one another.”

**Lucky?**

How were we lucky?

Both of us have nearly died in the span of months and there are still hundreds if not thousands of people around us who want to see us dead. We don’t even think about the nightmares and frustration we feel when we realize that all we want to do is love each other. 

How was that lucky?

How was it lucky to have such a hard time staying with someone you love.

“I can see it on your face. You don’t believe me,” he muttered, running a hand over his neck. 

“Of course I don’t,” I replied, body lulling forward. “Do you know how much we’ve lost?”

“Do you not realize how much you’ve fucking gained!” He shouted, frustration creasing his brow. Outside footsteps shuffled loud as a knock rang on the door.

“Your Highness, is everything okay?”

“It’s fine,” I responded, standing and nearly falling at how fast I moved. Yuri was immediately there, holding onto my arm and steadying me. “It’s okay. I just got up too fast. I’m fine.”

“Stop getting up so damn fast,” he grumbled, blue orbs trained on my face. Just at the curves of his eyes were tears nearly ready to burst. As the tears banked over the small ridges of his eyes, he held onto my arm like he was falling over a cliff and I was the branch that held him up. The small frame of his body shook hard and as he tried to hide his face from me, I tried to hold him. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I’m sorry,” I chuckled, leaning back into the seat. “We were having a serious conversation and I nearly passed out. I am unreliable.”

“I-uh, I didn’t mean it like that,” he fumbled, wiping hard at his face. “I just-Beka says that I don’t really get everything out when I get…..frustrated.”

“And your frustrated? Why?”

“You,” he sighed, kneeling beside me. “You gotta believe I’ve been watching you since this shit started and you guys always show each other the pretty and happy side of your stupid fucking relationship but when it gets down to shit that’s important, you don’t want to talk about it. Even though you’ve been through so much, you have your health and a family and are moving towards something so amazing but that doesn’t mean that you can’t show each other the bad too.”

Looking me square in the face, he set his hand on mine. 

“You and Victor shouldn’t be fighting about anything when you have so much of a future ahead of yourselves,” he concluded, leaning against the arm of the chair. “Your next steps should only be you and Victor.”

“Why are you so worried about us, Yurio?” I smiled, pressing a tentative hand against the top of his head. The young Alpha had always been more mature when the time came but when he showed me his frustration, it reminded me that he was only sixteen.

“Because you and Naoto and this baby are some of the greatest things that have ever happened to him,” he explained, rubbing the spot I pet him. “You have to realize, before he met you, that asshat only partied and wasted his life.” Scrunching his forehead, he focused on me. “He used to drink till dawn and waste money on stupid gifts to give to shitty people. But the moment he saw you, he changed. You’re good for him and he seems to be good for you, though I really don’t wanna admit that shitstain’s good at anything.”

Chuckling, I leaned forward to wrap Yuri in a hug. When I pulled away, the Alpha was blushing.“Thank you, Yuri.”

“Whatever,” he grumbled, checking his list and standing. “I have to meet Beka to pick the guards for the wedding.”

“Wasn’t he supposed to head home before the wedding?”

“No, um, he wanted to stay for a little longer,” he muttered, shuffling to the door. “I’ll check in with you guys later.”

Nodding, I watched the teenager run off, probably to spend time with Beka rather than pick guards. Victor and I noticed immediately that he had a special spot in his heart for Beka and we were just happy he found someone to spend time with. Scraping up a few finalized details and throwing shade to the wind, I headed off towards the Stables where I was sure I’d find Victor. Low and behold, the silver haired Alpha was knelt beside Frostbite, carefully inspecting his hooves. When I neared, Frostbite immediately neighed, shaking his head in encouragement. 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, releasing the steed to walk over. Tugging his scarf from around his neck, he wrapped it around me, tightening it at the end. “It’s too cold outside for you to be here. You should stay inside!”

“It’s only 5 degrees celsius, Victor, barely cold for St. Petersburg,” I smiled, reaching out for his hand. He gladly slipped his into mine as we walked towards a bench. Once seated, Victor sighed, a look on his face that I couldn’t describe. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…..nothing,” he responded, but I could see it in his face. It was like he was longing for something to say but he couldn’t find the right words.

“Victor, stop, this is getting ridiculous,” I huffed, turning to look at him. “We can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?” He asked, momentarily looking away from me. “We aren’t doing anything.”

“This,” I replied, pointing to our joined hands. “Th-This relationship.”

“Are you saying…..you don’t want to marry me?” He replied, eyes wide and glossy.

“No no no no! Victor! No! I’m talking about t-the stupid distance we make so we can forget our problems and ignore each other after we argue,” I responded, quickly releasing his hand. Victor sighed in relief but didn’t seem too confident as he looked to me. “Victor. I’m serious.”

“I don’t doubt it, detka….”

“I’ve noticed we were off for a bit and I’m sure everyone else has noticed. It’s bad enough that Yurio is even worried about us,” I emphasized, leaning towards him. “He told me about it today!”

“To think he cared so much,” Victor chuckled, bringing my hand to his lips. “But...you seem worried.”

It was hard to admit but I was.

Not the usual butterflies in my stomach worried but the nauseous and can’t sleep worried. The type of worried that would make me sick if I didn’t find a solution quick enough.

“If we can’t take care of ourselves and each other….how are we supposed to take care of our baby?” I asked, watching as he let our joined hands lay in his lap. It had been bothering me for a while in the back of my head but we never had the chance to speak about it. We were too focused on the wedding, Naoto and the country to actually talk about it. During that time, we hadn’t even thought for a moment about what our child would need. We simply left that to a servant, Yurio or Yakov who weren’t supposed to raise our kid. It wasn’t fair to our son or daughter to ever treat them like an afterthought. This had stuck to the back of my head for a while but I could never talk to Victor about it because he was busy. “I-I’m not saying we aren’t ready o-or anything but just….think. We barely spend time together now and we want to bring this baby into a world where their parents barely see each other and their older brother is barely home.”

“What made you think that?”

“It’s what I’ve been thinking about for a long time!” I huffed, looking to the Palace beside us. “We’ve been through a lot, I know, but you have to consider. Are we doing this right? Are we taking this for granted?”

I watched as Victor’s eyes widened and he followed my gaze to the Palace. Frustration etched into his forehead and his shoulders grew tense as he tightened his grip on my hand. I was afraid of what he was going to say but I wanted him to understand. We had practically gone through Hell and back but now…..now was our defining moment. Yurio was right, we were perfect for each other but that didn’t mean our relationship was. Standing, Victor looked down to me, a new fire blazing in his bright blue eyes. 

“You know I’ll follow you till the ends of the Earth,” he grinned, pulling me up gently to his side. “Just tell me what you want to do and we’ll do it.”

“B-But I don’t know what’s the right way-”

“There is no right way for us to do this,” he smiled, pulling me close to him. “There’s only our way and I say our way is by taking a little break from all of this to focus on us….only us and what we need.”

“You and me?” I replied, looking around. “But what about Naoto a-and Yurio and your parents and my parents and-”

Victor stopped me immediately, placing his hands on my cheeks so I would focus solely on him. Leaning down just a bit to press his forehead against mine, he chuckled. 

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re so beautiful and perfect,” he whispered, lifting my face to kiss me slow and sweet. I wanted to stop him and ask if he’d finally lost it but my mind went completely blank as he kissed me deeper. A silkened tongue lapped against my lips in a smooth track that made a moan rumble deep in my chest. My breath escaped me as he tugged me by my waist, carefully aware of the rump of my stomach. Wrapping a hand around my rounded hips, he lightly nipped my lower lip as a moan rumbled in his chest. Releasing me for just a second, he uttered a few more words. “And because even though I want to, **we aren’t going to get married now.** ”

“Wha-” but Victor was impatient as usual.

Again his lips accosted mine and I couldn’t help but whine at the sweet taste of winter on his lips. Warmth spread over my cheeks as he untwined the scarf around my neck and placed a kiss on the mark that revealed itself. The baby was happy to feel the warmth as they moved enough to make me jump. Victor noticed and immediately laid a hand there for our baby to play with . I couldn’t help but smile as the baby moved again, just below Victor’s palm. Pecking softly against the corner of my mouth, Victor smiled, tugging me closer. 

“Just say yes, Yuuri,” he whispered, holding me close. 

“What am I saying yes to?” I breathed, the cold air bellowing vapor around us.

“Our future,” he replied, simply,  bright eyes focused on me completely.

**“Then…..yes.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ARE WELCOME!  
> NO  
> REALLY  
> Cause I was gonna do something so fucking mean....  
> Like dude  
> TORI WAS GONNA FUCK THIS UP  
> LIKE W TEARS AND SHIT  
> BUTTTTTT  
> I did it for Naoto and didn't make it mean  
> PREPARE THINESELVES FOR CUTENESS AND THE END  
> I SMELL A HAPPY ENDING!


	86. Chapter 86: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO LIKE UMMMMM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WINDING DOWN FOLKS WINDING DOWN

“YOU’RE WHAT!”

“We aren’t getting married,” I responded, looking to the group. “At least, not yet.”

The family looked completely stunned, well, everyone but Naoto, of course, who couldn’t care less as he played with his action figure. We had decided to sit both of our parents, Yurio, Phichit, Yakov and Mari down to give them our decision. It didn’t take us long to think over the logistics and what it would take for us to be alone together. Though Victor may not look like it, he’s great at thinking of small details that I would forget. I was more than nervous and the butterflies in my stomach couldn’t just be from the baby. We knew it was going to be difficult journey and a little confusing for our large family but we didn’t expect them to be so upset. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now!” Yurio shouted, slamming his clipboard onto the ground. Well, we knew Yuri would be upset.“Do you have any idea how long we’ve been planning this? How many moving part there are!” 

“We know that and thank you, but we’re not ready to get married. At least not now,” Victor answered, pulling me close to him. “We think we should wait.”

“Well, you seemed ready enough to have a kid,” Phichit responded, equally as frustrated as Yurio. He had done a bit of work our wedding as well and he deserved an explanation. “Technically two.”

“And that’s our fault,” I sighed, placing my hand on my stomach. “And this is us taking responsibility for our choices.”

“How are you taking responsibility?” The King asked, lifting his grandson in his lap. “It just seems like you’re running away.”

“We’re going to take a break from all of this and focus on our family,” Victor explained, looking to his Father. “If we can’t take care of ourselves and our children, how are we supposed to run a country together? And even then, would it be worth it if our family wasn’t together?”

“That’s what we’ve been training you for, Viktor,” Yakov replied, nearly pulling his hair out of his head. “Years of studying, training, working with countries to prepare you to be King! You can’t just take a-a break from what you were born into! You are the heir to the Nikirovian throne!”

“It’s not like we’re taking this break because we want a vacation, Yakov-”

“How do we know that’s not the point?” Mari sighed, crossing her arms. “How did you even realize you needed one? You both seem like you have everything you could have ever wanted. What more is there?”

Victor and I shared a glance that seemed to explain itself. 

“We’ve been through a lot over the past year and haven’t had the time to actually fall in love properly,” I started, holding onto Victor’s arm. “We love each other, of course, but we don’t have time for one another. The wedding, the country, the upcoming baby. There’s so much to handle at once that we barely talk or see each other. Even when we see each other, it’s for work or to go to sleep.”

“It got to the point that Yuuri was overwhelmed and I felt I couldn’t share my problems with him,” Victor responded, reaching for my hand. “We can’t live like this.”

“We didn’t know that,” Phichit sighed, looking to us. He seemed nervous as he nibbled at the end of his thumb, carefully watching us. “You always seemed so…..happy.”

“We aren’t exactly sad but we aren’t exactly happy either,” Victor smirked, bowing his head. “We know we’re asking for a lot and it’s going to strain you all but, at least a year or two….we need some time.”

“That long….” The King mumbled, eyes looking to Victor. His brow was furrowed and he had that look on his face that could only mean one thing. 

He didn’t approve. 

“Please, Father,” I begged, walking towards him. “T-This is only for a little while but we need this. We wouldn’t ask if we didn’t.”

“But you both are planning to leave my home with my grandchildren and disappear for over a year, da,” he mumbled, standing. Placing Naoto in his seat, he reached for my shoulder, lightly laying his hands there. “How am I not to worry about my family?”

“We aren’t going far, Father,” Victor chuckled, covering his mouth. He immediately got a look from me and the King as well.  “We’ll be living in St. Petersburg and we plan to work a bit while we’re there but no ribbon cuttings or dinners or anything like that. Just diplomatic things and our kids.”

“So you’ll be close! Perfect!” The King chimed, pulling both of us into a hug. “Then I agree! Take the time you need in order to straighten your problems! I will support you a hundred percent!”

“Nikholas!” The Queen growled, staring down her husband. The Tsar quickly released us and moved back to his initial spot, carefully leaning away from his wife. “Now Viktor and Yuuri, you both know you can’t just tell us your plans without us giving you a few compromises. Afterall, you’re completely stopping all of our hard work after so many weeks of planning not to mention life moving forward.”

“W-What type of compromises, Mama?” Victor sputtered, looking to the family.  “There shouldn’t be that many, no?

“When the baby is being born, we will be the first to know!” Hiroko Katsuki said, a smile bright on her face. She had just sat there listening to us with a small smile on her face. After all, she was fairly calm when it came to the decisions I made. 

“And I have the first diaper!” Her husband chimed in, making me smile. 

“And if you need a babysitter, I’m always happy to help,” Mari added.

“Don’t forget that you  **will** have to let us help,” Phichit replied, narrowing his gaze in my direction. “And I call dibs on the first pictures official baby photos.”

“And I don’t want to hear any shit about you only doing certain work,” Yurio growled, earning a glare from the King. “I mean, you can’t just choose what shi-stupid work you want to do. A year is a long time and you kind of have responsibilities as Princes.”

“We understand that,” I responded, nodding to Victor. “But it has to be both of us together.”

“Why?” The Queen asked, crossing her arm. 

“Because we have to live the life we choose, together,” Victor explained, facing our family with a solid stare. The Victor that spoke harshly and ignored his surroundings had disappeared and brought forth the future King of Nikiforov. “There is no place I’d rather be than by his side and I know this year we spend together, will bring us that much closer to becoming strong leaders for the future of Nikiforov.”

“Vitenka, I could care less about the country at the moment,” Alexandra chuckled, crossing her legs and straightening her shoulder. “But as your Mother, I am so proud of the man you've become and of the decisions you’re making. You are doing what you see is best and I will support you with everything I can. Like I always have.”

“Mama,” Victor whispered, tears welling in his eyes. Stiffening his stance and placing his hand on his heart, he bowed, to those in front of us. Standing, he smiled, “Thank you. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart!”

  
  
  


The announcement that Victor and I weren’t getting married this Winter shocked many Nikirovians. As soon as the official letters and phone calls went out, the response was equally disappointed. The Twins were more upset about having to hold their gift for another year and much of the Nipponese Councilman and Prime Minister were more upset about the Cherry Blossom tree they had tendered for us. Chris still promised to visit for a few months to help with the baby and, much to my surprise, he supported us. Though many who were closed to us felt confused and shocked, they supported our reasons for taking a year or two off. Officially, we are taking this time to council ourselves in the ways of Nikiforov and benefit our country. Unofficially, well, we’re taking a break from the limelight to raise our kids and grow closer. 

What we were doing was really breaking Nikirovian tradition.

Being fair, we had already broken tradition by falling in love but leaving the Palace…...that raised a lot of eyebrows with the people of St. Petersburg. The King and Queen sent missives out to all of the people of St. Petersburg, warning them about our move. Yurio made it his mission to find a house that was near the markets, two stories and close to a Hospital. He also insisted that it was at most seven miles away from the Palace just in case anything happened. Yakov decided he would double security around St. Petersburg without making the residents uncomfortable and claimed that we wouldn’t be allowed to travel too far without telling them. Phichit decorated the house with all of the latest and wouldn’t let the Palace designers anywhere near it. My mother and father left a few surprises as well and the Monarch decided to do the same. 

“Ready to enter our new home for the next year or so?” I smiled, linking arms with Victor and reaching for Naoto’s hands.

“Why aren'ts we gonna live in da big casdle anymores? I liked livin with Nana and Baasan,” Naoto asked, sticking his thumb into his mouth. 

“We’re going to live here until your little brother or sister is born,” Victor replied, nudging me with his hip as gently as he could. “But in this house, Big Brother Yurio made a room just for you.”

“Really!” He shouted, running to the door.  “Come on, Papa! Lezzgo!”

“We’re coming!” I said, watching him run towards the red door and pushing it in. The house Yuri picked for us was a little on the….eccentric side. The bright red door, red molding around the windows and red roof were a bit out of our, scratch that, my sense of style. According to Yuri, Victor had the final say on the house. Aside from the amounts of red, much of the house was made of bricks and surrounded by bushes and trees. There was half a mile of space between our house and the next, not to mention the mile it would take to get groceries from the nearest store. Yurio did a good job of keeping distance between us and our neighbors for our own safety and theirs. As Victor linked his fingers with mine, I felt all of the tension in my chest, ease.  

This was it. 

**Our home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey hey!  
> I hope I explained everything well enough, like I'm having some issues portraying all of the info.  
> ALSO: I am currently working on a five chapter short that will be about Yuri and Otabek that's set in the future when the baby and Naoto are older.  
> WE are OFFICIALLY winding DOWN  
> Like max 10 chapters...12 chapters, minimum 5.....  
> LadyAckerman is taking charge of the entire rest of the story but Tori may take charge of some smutty parts hehe


	87. Chapter 87: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IKNOW I KNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that have happened in the past month:
> 
> Voltron Season 6: I needed a week to heal from this  
> # of Panic Attacks from work: 6  
> Got pulled over and have four tickets to take to court add on a day of Anxiety Recovery  
> Worked three weeks with lil children
> 
> These aren't excuses for making you wait so long but it was hard and I am so sorry.

Waking up to the smell of peanut butter and blueberry waffles smothered in original syrup was something both the baby and I enjoyed. Unfortunately, I knew well enough that it wasn’t Victor who made them. Just a week after moving into our beautiful new home, Victor narrowly burned it down trying to make cookies with Naoto. Of course, Yurio was very quick to run over and pour water over the burning butter pan. Now a three weeks later, I was still worried that Victor would try cooking again. Just that thought made me immediately jump from my sheets and carefully slip on my oversized slippers. Carefully avoiding the pile of toys placed haphazardly all over the floor, I slipped into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. 

Looking into the mirror, I was still a little shocked by what I saw. 

My stomach had gotten a bit bigger and now happily peaked beneath my oversized shirt. The pregnancy glow that I was hoping to get had never came until the past few weeks and after all of the moving, it quickly disappeared. Yurio made sure to bring as many clothes as we would need and a few keepsakes to help us feel more at home. Victor was adamant about having our thirteen year old puppy come along as well. Makka’s bed was happily placed in their own room just beside Naoto’s. As I passed the two halls that connected to the nursery and another bathroom, I slowly walked down the steps, carefully holding onto the rail. Lightly stepping over a blue firetruck and squeaky toy, I walked into our open kitchen where Naoto, Victor, Yurio and Otabek were joined together over a pile of waffles. 

“Daddy!” Naoto squealed, running over to me with flour covered hands and blueberry stains on his lips. Carefully lifting him up in my arms, I placed a kiss on his cheek as he told me about his morning. “Papa ‘n I ares makin blu-blubberries pancakes.”

“Don’t lie, squirt,” Yurio grumbled, patting his hands against his leopard print apron. “I cooked everything! Your Papa didn’t do shit!”

“Language, Yuri,” Otabek muttered, earning an apologetic nod from Yuri.

“I tried to help,” Victor pouted,  leaning against the white granite countertop. Sending a smile my way, he winked, carefully placing a finger to his lips. “But after the first one spilled on the floor, detka, Yurio wouldn’t let me try again. He’s such a big meanie.”

“It’s okay, Victor,” I chuckled, moving to kiss him on the cheek. “You tried.”

“Obviously not well enough,” he sighed, tugging me into a hug. Poor Naoto was squished between us and managed to escape by slipping down to the ground. Victor took this opportunity to get on one knee, placing his face against my stomach and smearing flour all over my shirt.. “Oh, what a bad Papa I’ve been! Hello moye prekrasnoye serdtse! How was your night?”

“Well, your beautiful little sun had a knee in their Daddy’s ribs all night but I’m sure they’re doing fine,” I grumbled, reaching for a plate of waffles. Sticking a fork in and nearly stuffing the whole thing in my mouth, I moaned, the devilish breakfast food melting in my mouth. “What did you put in this, Yurio?”

“Um, cinnamon, peanut butter, nutmeg, honey-”

“Honey!” I shouted, scaring Yurio as he looked to me.

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“That’s more than okay,” I smiled, stuffing a few more pieces in my mouth. “Vitya do you want some?”

“No, dorogoy, enjoy them,” he grinned back, pulling a chair out for me. I flopped down into the seat and allowed Victor to hand me a glass of green tea to smooth it all down. As I devoured four more pancakes and took my prenatal vitamins, Victor and Yurio cleaned up the kitchen while Otabek helped Naoto change into his school clothes. Otabek and Yurio had somehow along the way decided that they would help take care of Naoto. Victor nor I had younger siblings so we barely knew what Naoto found interesting or fun. Otabek had a younger sister so he helped steer Yurio in the right direction. Once Naoto was dressed, Otabek and Yurio would drop him off to Daycare, do their daily chores, and pick him up. I honestly felt bad for having them do so but they didn’t seem to mind at all. 

On most days, Victor and I would be the only ones in the house while Naoto was at school. Makkachin usually took the opportunity to run around St. Petersburg as if they owned the town so we didn’t have to worry about them. Victor and I spent most of the day reading over important documents and picking out the rest of the baby items needed before the baby came. It was hard to reign the notorious Prince of Over-Spending and Flourish in but he knew exactly what our baby would need and I wouldn’t stop him. 

The Queen was just as bad as he was. She recently began to import handmade clothes and ridiculous pairs of professionally made shoes. Since the baby was due in a few weeks, everyone was scrambling for the arrival. Much of St. Petersburg had also found ways to celebrate our babies’ upcoming birth date. According to Nikirovian tradition, St. Petersburg would celebrate a Prince or Princesses’ birth by having a festival exactly nine weeks after the baby was born. The time was so specific because of the baby’s possibility of catching a disease or cold while being outside. With Nikiforov’s notoriously cold weather, we had to be especially careful. This frustrated Victor because he didn’t want anyone else seeing our son or daughter so soon. Even though he’d probably pout and cry a little when the festival occured, he would get over it, I hope. 

As we sat on the couch going over several different documents that Yurio had left for us to do, we heard a knock at the door that made both Victor and I jump. Victor’s scent immediately took over the room causing me to choke up and instinctively reach for the mark on my neck. With a cautioned hand, he stood, walking towards the door with careful precision. We weren’t expecting Yurio or Otabek until later on in the evening and both of our parents were too busy to visit so we weren’t expecting a guest.

Whoever it was, was uninvited.

Panic spiked up my sides causing the baby to move a little uncomfortably and painfully against my spine. Victor neared the door slowly, one hand placed against the frame and the other reaching for a drawer right next to the door. I was quickly reminded that Tsar Nikholas had practically ordered Victor to place a gun in the drawer just in case. I wasn’t fond of guns but we had to listen to his one request. I watched as Victor peeked into the peephole and sighed in relief, his deep scent slowly dissipating. Pulling the door open, he smiled, arms over his head. “Shareek! Tamaki! You’ve returned!”

Relief spread through my stiff shoulders as I slowly tried to stand. Waddling a bit, I made my way to the door to meet the pair as they walked in with flowers and a large present. Tamaki’s face was still covered in a dark wrap and as he peeled it away, I was graced with his handsome face and soft smile. Shareek, thankfully, had a shirt on right now and probably way too many layers of thin silk fabric. “I haven’t seen you two in so long!”

“It’s almost been half a year, Your Highness,” Shareek smiled, his large arms reaching out to pull me into a hug. I forgot how massive the man actually was and, even though he was large, he was very careful in hugging me. “And look at the blossoming baby growing in your stomach! Congratulations again!” 

“Thank you,” I smiled, taking the flowers he handed me. Peering over his shoulder, I found Tamaki quietly placing the large present by our shoes. “Hi, Tamaki.”

The man nodded, ushering a hand towards my stomach. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks. How was your trip? I heard it was for diplomatic reasons.”

“Boring as usual,” he responded, moving to take the flowers from my hands. I let him go as he silently trekked to the kitchen, found a vase and filled it with water. While he was there, he began washing dishes like he had dirtied them, dark sleeves carefully tied up for safety. I decided not to argue since that was just how Tamaki was. 

“When is the little Nikiforov due?” Shareek asked, throwing himself onto a seat at the dining room table. 

“We have a month in a half before we should see our little milaya,” Victor answered, looking through the fridge. Pulling a pitcher out and a few glasses, he filled them and handed one to Shareek before handing me one with lemon and mint in it. Once Tamaki finished, he joined as well, happily placing a hand over Shareek’s. “It seems like the pregnancy was so fast.”

“That’s…….amazing,” Tamaki said, a smile growing on his face. 

“Strangely enough, it doesn’t seem real,” Victor said, pointing to the folders that littered the table. “We’ve ordered everything we think they’ll need or want and a lot of dignitaries, diplomats, family, even our neighbors have given us advice on what we can do but….we still feel unprepared.”

I completely understood what he was trying to say. 

This was starting to get overwhelming. 

There was so much information and supplies funneling in and out of our lives these past few weeks that we were practically running around in circles trying to keep up. We had already agreed on a few details and understood that everything we did, no matter how hard we tried, would never be perfect but the point of us living alone was to relax. Our journey was only going to get more difficult and with the addition of another member of the family, we were expanding our reach on the world. Our Mothers had already told us we wouldn’t be prepared for what a child would bring and our Fathers had bestowed their wisdom too, even if it wasn’t exactly the most helpful. The support system we had was enormous and still…..we were scared.

“It’s frightening isn’t it?” Tamaki whispered. Fiddling with the gold ring on his finger, he smiled towards us. “When Shareek brought Diana into my life, I was scared too. I had always wanted a child but never thought it would ever happen until I met Shareek.”

“Diana hated him,” Shareek chuckled, thrumming his fingers on the table. “He tried everything he could to get her to like him. Bought gifts back from our trips, took her horseback riding, taught her how to shoot a bow, braid her hair. Not a damn thing would get my daughter to spend time with him.” Running a hand through his dark hair, he smiled. “Tamaki was going to break up with me because he wanted to make sure Diana was happy and he thought she would be happier without him in her life. Then one day, Diana fell off of a horse.”

“I remember that,” Victor sighed, shaking his head. “She was five or six then. You both had to leave immediately to go see her.”

“And since she couldn’t do anything for herself she needed someone to watch her,” Shareek added. “I had to leave for work so Tamaki took care of her.”

“That’s when we sat down and talked,” Tamaki muttered, messing with the ends of his sleeves. “She told me that she didn’t like that I was taking her Mommy’s place. I informed her that I wasn’t. I was going to be another Daddy that would play with her, teach her things and try to make her happy.”

“They promised each other that they would take care of one another and that was enough,” Shareek smiled, stretching his arms above his head. “As long as you love them, listen to them, provide for them and stand by them, you’re doing everything you possibly can as a parent. After all, Diana turned out okay and she didn’t get everything she wanted.”

“I’m surprised she survived so long with parents like you,” Victor joked, happily sipping at his water. “With all the times you’ve ‘accidentally’ gave her food poisoning by trying to cook are more than I could count.”

“I thought you said we wouldn't talk about that!” Shareek retorted, earning a small laugh from Tamaki and a smile from the rest of us.

 

A few hours and a bit of reheated pirozhkis later, Tamaki and Shareek left quietly, allowing us to prepare for Yurio and Naoto to return. My back had been hurting for a while as I leaned against the wall of our bedroom watching Victor pick out something to wear to our weekly family dinner. One of the ‘rules’ of us living alone for a year were weekly dinners between the Monarch, my parents and the lucky diplomat who was in town. This week, Chris had decided to come on somewhat official business and spend dinner with us so Victor had to dress up. Even though this was just meeting Chris, I wasn’t exactly excited about leaving the comfort of my bed, especially with the way my sides and legs were aching right now.

“How about this one, detka?” Victor asked, showing off a bright blue blouse with embroidered sleeves and black collar. “Or should I go with a red and black look tonight?”

“I doubt Chris is going to care what you wear to the family dinner,” I replied, running a hand up my stomach. The baby quickly responded with a tough kick that nearly left me breathless with tears at the edge of my eyes. “Oh!”

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, quickly shuffling over and placing a hand over mine.

“Y-Yeah, they just kicked kind of hard,” I said, looking down to our hands. His hand and mine combined felt like we could hold our baby right here and now. As Victor rubbed a few circles into the spot, he waited for me to respond. “They’re probably just excited.”

“Of course they are!” He exclaimed, leaning down to press his forehead against mine. “This lovely little one will be spending the rest of the day surrounded by their favorite foods and all the honey they could ever eat!”

“You’re going to spoil them too much, Vitya,” I chuckled, scrunching my nose. Victor laughed alongside me, hand reaching up to hold my cheek in his palm. 

“I will spoil them to no end just like I spoil you,” he grinned, placing a kiss on my nose. “And just like me, they’ll have the opportunity to do whatever they want in the world. No matter if they’re a boy or a girl, Beta, Alpha or Omega.”

I had taken great care in trying to ignore the fact that our child would one day come face to face with their second gender reveal. My own second gender had landed me in Hell twice over but it brought me face to face with Victor so there wasn’t much to complain about. Our child was privileged for being born a Prince or Princess in a rich country like Nikiforov but political opinion was hard to keep in mind. If our baby was something other than an Alpha, they may not be accepted as royalty in other countries. 

“Victor?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Would you care if...if our baby was a Beta or an Omega instead of an Alpha?”

“Not at all,” he responded, instantly. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious, a rare view in the Prince. “I plan on creating a world where it doesn’t matter what your second gender is.”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess I want a world where there’s no levelling to your second gender or your race and religion,” he concluded, lightly nodding his head. “Status doesn’t mean you can treat someone different. A Royal Alpha’s life is no more important than the life of an Omegan Prostitute. The world needs to change in that respect.”

“But what if the world doesn’t change?” I asked, reaching up to hold Victor’s attention. “What if they don’t accept our baby being a Beta or Omega? What if they’re ostracised or worse, beaten because of what they believe in? How are we going to protect them from that! What if we can’t protect the-”

“Yuuri!” Victor shouted, causing me to jump. “Dorogoy. We can’t control everything. Our baby can only learn the same way we did.”

“No,” I growled, glaring at my Alpha. “My baby will not learn how I did. No person should ‘learn’ how I did.”

Victor just sighed, pulling me towards the bed. Hitching his leg up over the piles of clothes and resting a hand on my thigh. “Yuuri. Do you know why I love you?”

Tilting my head to the side, I stared at Victor for a moment, causing him to continue. 

“Well, I love you because you are resilient and beautiful in the most perfect way,” he started, holding my hand to his heart. “Your ability to wield your emotions without having to hold a barrier up for protection is remarkable and your anxieties are worth considering. I’ve never met a person who could be strong and weak at the same time. The moment I met you, I thought you were just a regular nobody who was on my path but then, you danced.” Smiling up to me, he laughed, loud and boisterous. At first, I was shocked but as he continued to laugh, I couldn’t stop myself from smiling too. “You were so beautiful and powerful. You stood out, not because you were an Omega, but because you breathed life into everything you did. The more I learned about you, the more I realized how wrong my views were and how much more I needed to learn about myself.”

I couldn’t speak as Victor continued to grin at me and embarrassment caused me to look away. 

“If our baby is even a third like you,” he hummed, tilting my head up. “They’ll change the world for the better.”

“If they’re half as sweet and smooth as you are, they’ll get everything they ever wanted,” I joked, watching as Victor’s eyes grew bright. Shifting my numb legs, I placed a hand on my stomach out of sheer habit. The baby seemed to understand as well as they kicked again and again, hard enough to possibly bruise. “Ow, ugh!”

“Again?” Victor asked, standing. Helping me up, Victor braced a hand on my hip before quickly retracting it. Looking down on the bed, he grimaced in disgust. “Yuuri?”

“What?”

“Did you pee?” He asked, showing me his glistening hand.

“That’s not a funny joke,” I grumbled, trying to take a step but my legs buckled under me. Luckily, Victor caught me and held me up. Nodding his head to the bed, I noticed the wet pool on the bed. Suddenly, pain erupted in my lower back, nearly bending me over in two. “AH!”

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Are you okay?” Victor said again, desperately trying to find where I was hurting but he wouldn’t be able to see anything on my body. “Yuuri!”

“Vitya, I think-AH! I think you should call for help,” I grimaced, gritting my teeth as another wave of pain pierced my spine. “AH! I-I’m going into labor.”

“What!”

**“The baby’s coming!” I shouted, grabbing at the front of his shirt. “AH! I’m having t-t-the baby!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BABY IS COMING!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please Please Please read my other works Bellterr based on the Voltron Series with a Klance couple AND Warm, my guilty pleasure piece based on Yuuri and Victor but in a more.......supernatural sense


	88. Chapter 88: Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BABY NIKIFOROV IS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE THINESELF

Hearing that the new Prince or Princess was on their way was a scary kick in the ass that I wasn’t ready to experience.  

The little runt was a good month and a half ahead of schedule and I was on the other side of St. Petersburg when I got the news. Thankfully, one of the soldiers was able to find me quickly and I just so happened to have Naoto with me. The toddler wouldn’t stop shaking in my lap as we rode to the private hospital and oddly enough, he hadn’t spoken a word. It was like he knew exactly what was going on even though he was way too damn young to possibly get it.  I couldn’t blame him for being worried though. When the soldier came with the news, I froze and the soldier had to explain.

The little brat was supposed to come at the earliest three weeks from now. Omegan babies tended to be small, only six to seven pounds. How was Yuuri’s baby going to be? I had read a lot about premature babies and there were complications not only with the baby but with the mother. The umbilical cord could be wrapped around the baby, the mother could bleed more because his body hadn’t adjusted and the possible swelling was something I didn’t want to think about. Yuuri was definitely in a lot of pain right now and Victor had to be freaking out. I knew for fucking sure that the Tsar and Tsarina were just as frantically waiting, especially after what happened with the Tsarina. 

**Why did the baby have to come so early?**

The ‘private hospital’ that Victor insisted the baby be born in, was actually more of a clinic equipped with everything necessary for a safe birth. We had flown nearly every type of equipment we could possibly think of and more, not to mention the ‘extras’ that other diplomats and leaders had shipped over. Chris sent over all the necessary fluids, antiseptics and a few of his greatest post-pregnancy herbal fixes. The Crispino Twins immediately sent over their finest baby clothes, burping napkins and few post-pregnancy smocks for Yuuri to wear at the end. Otabek was nice enough to volunteer a Nurse that had delivered his younger sister to assist Dr. Oprees named Nix. 

The Tsar and Tsarina hired the official Midwife who had delivered Victor to also deliver the baby. All three experts had talked about what they were going to do and I’d be damned if they screwed up my little niece or nephew. Plowing through the streets and narrowly hitting a few citizens, we slowly got closer and closer to the clinic. As the clinic came into view, we found a line of friends and their families seated nearby. 

“Finally!” Mila groaned, tying our horse to a post. Shareek grabbed hold of Naoto, carefully lifting him out of my lap as I jumped off. “Yuuri said he wasn’t going to push out the heir if you and Naoto weren’t there!”

“Is that even possible?” Georgi asked, leaning against the wall. You could see he was nervous as he tapped his foot against the dust and nibbled on his thumb. “Wouldn’t he explode?”

“I don’t think that’s how pregnancy works, Georgi,” Minami grumbled, his small body settled into the window sill. Yuuri’s older sister, Mi-something, had taken a seat against the wall, nearly a pack of cigarettes at her feet and a look on her face that reminded me of someone dragged through the mud.

“I don’t fucking know but why does he need me?”

“You’re one of the Uncle’s, aren’t you? Victor and Yuuri already agreed that you would be present,” Otabek replied, ushering me inside. The shit couple had never spoken to me about being there while Yuuri pushed! Naoto was shaking like a leaf as we entered the waiting room where the King and Queen were seated beside Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki. The second we walked in the Queen looked up, fear filling her eyes. It was the first time I had seen the Queen look like the world had crashed on top of her. 

The woman was a historical badass but now she looked like she had lost the most precious thing in her life. Instantly, my throat clogged and eyes filled with tears as I looked to the white door in the back of the waiting room. 

“D-Did he?”

“No, no,” the Tsar responded, carefully holding his wife’s hand. “She’s just worried.”

“Why?”

“Because Yuura is unable to have an epidural or take pain medications because he’s an Omega and they don’t know what that’ll do to him,” he explained, carefully rubbing his sweaty forehead. “And Viktor refuses to cut the baby out since it would hurt Yuura more than giving birth naturally.”

“Yuuri is giving birth without pain meds!”

“Unfortunately,” he muttered, pulling the Tsarina to his chest. Yuuri’s parents didn’t look any better as Mr. Katsuki stared blankly forward and Mrs. Katsuki rung her hands in a silk handkerchief. “Victor called for you personally. I’ll watch Naoto. Go on.”

Nodding, I patted the top of Naoto’s head before walking him over to the Tsar. Once he was settled, I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open the door. Coming to answer was a small, older women who looked more like a babushka than a midwife. Her long white hair was pulled back in a Russian Blue scarf and her wrinkles were etched into the corners of her eyes like tacks against an abandoned cave. She had wrapped a pure white apron with flower designs around her waist and had a mask hanging from her droopy neck. All of the pockets of her apron were filled with gloves, lotions and something that looked like a bottle of water. As she looked me up and down, her gaze moved from interest to annoyance. 

“Ah, the little Yura has finally arrived,” she hummed, her voice a deep, accented thrum. The old lady honestly looked like she couldn’t carry herself around with her thin paper skin but her accent was thicker than most, meaning she was born and raised in Nikiforov. “Took you long enough.”

“What did you say you old fart?”

“Old fart, da…” she muttered before reaching up to smack me in the chest with a pair of heavy gloves.

“OW! What the hell you-”

“Be respectful or you won’t be there to see the birth of the baby,” she grumbled, tugging me by my sleeve and pulling me in. The batshit crazy babushka continued speaking as we walked through two other doors. “Just so you know, childbirth is difficult for Omegas.”

“No shit,” I grumbled, earning a pair of narrowed eyes in my direction. “I mean, yeah, I know.”

“There is a twenty seven percent higher chance that he will have difficulties that most other genders don’t experience,” she whispered, her grip tightening for a moment. “I told Vitenka the same thing but he refuses to think about it, that stubborn child.” Chuckling, she released me as she reached to open a door. “He was stubborn coming out too! Fifteen hours of labor and three hours of pushing for that one! One of the most difficult pregnancies I’d ever seen in an Alpha born child!”

I could care less about how Victor was born or how this lady had done it. What I cared about were the odds of Yuuri coming out of this just the way he came in. The damn Pig had been through enough and he deserved, for once in his life, for everything to go right. This brat was going to finally bring something good into the Nikiforov family. Victor always loved kids but he never loved someone enough to want to have one with them. He’d spent years breaking hearts and having his broken but once he met Yuuri that all changed. Now he could finally have the family he had always dreamed of with the person he always wanted to be with. 

“It’s going to be loud,” she hummed, placing a soft hand onto my shoulder. “And the smells of mates in distress is disgusting, especially during this time, so you’ll have to wear a mask with special filters or you’ll get sick.” Handing me a mask, I strapped it around my face and tugged my hair into ponytail. While the Babushka tugged out an apron and gloves, we both prepared to walk into the room. As my hand held the doorknob, the hairs on my neck stood on edge. The Midwife noticed immediately as tied her mask up. “If you are afraid to go in, it’s fine. But know this, the birth of your niece or nephew is one of the most beautiful things you’ll ever witness. It would be a shame to miss them take their first breath.”

Unfortunately, she was right. 

Swallowing the shit ton of saliva that clogged my throat, I turned the knob and walked in. 

 

The stench filling the room immediately hit me in a wave of nausea and fear. The mask had filtered some of it but there was no filtering the instinctive need I felt to help the Omega in pain. Every nerve in my body felt on edge and the sight in front of me was enough to make me want to run out of the door. Yuuri was laid in a hospital bed, several blankets wrapped around his body. Standing next to him, was Victor, who was carefully patting sweat off of the Omega’s brow while whispering soft words to him. Said Omega looked worse for wear as labored breaths, flushed cheeks and intermittent whines of pain proved the Omega’s condition.

It was only hours ago that this same person was happily downing pancakes I’d made and rubbing his tiny belly with a smile on his face. Now, he was laying in bed, whimpering and moaning in pain while Doctors in masks and gloves worked to lessen the pain. Dr. Oprees had set up several monitors and I.V.’s into Yuuri’s arms. Nix, Otabek’s nurse, stood beside the Doctor and assisted in anyway he could. 

Phichit was the first to notice me as he tugged his mask down enough for him to speak to me. “M-Maybe you shouldn’t be here,” he muttered, carefully laying a hand on my shoulder. He looked pretty pale himself, his brow furrowed deep and his phone nowhere to be seen. He had pity set in his brown eyes and tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. “I-It’s going to be loud and I’m honestly shaking with how scared I am, so I can’t imagine how you must feel.”

“I’m not leaving the Pig and Victor alone,” I replied, looking Phichit in the eye. He didn’t fight back as he nodded his head and lifted the mask from his neck over his mouth. Walking past him, I slid towards Victor, who looked more on edge than I had ever seen him. I hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as he numbly looked me in the eye. The bags underneath his long lashes weren’t there this morning and he had ran his hands through his hair so much that it was ridiculously disheveled. Scratches were lined up his arm like streaks in the road and a few of them were still bleeding. “Victor, you should get those bandaged.”

“It’s fine, it’s going to be fine,” he muttered, placing a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. His hand slowly massaged Yuuri’s shoulders, unraveling the string of Yuuri’s hospital gown and exposing the dark bruises running up his shoulder. A growl erupted through my chest as I faced Dr. Oprees. My hands instinctively grabbed for his collar as I shook him. 

**“WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUURI! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!”**

“The bruises are from us touching him,” Dr. Oprees explained as he calmly raised Yuuri’s arm to expose the I.V.. Purpling skin had grown around the incision sight and had started to darken even more as I watched. The place where his fingers were was also starting to bruise before my eyes. “As an Omega, childbirth is difficult.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, my hands slacking.

“Prince Yuuri’s body is sending all of its nutrients, proteins, enzymes, everything he has to that little baby in his stomach,” Nix responded, tying his dark red hair behind tanned ears. Slowly peeling my fingers from Dr. Oprees, he sighed. “We have to wait until Yuuri’s body is flooded with healthy fluids and he’s a bit more conscious before we can do anything.”

“Do you know how long that should take?” Victor asked, his voice weak and strained. “I-I can feel some of his pain and I don’t know if he can last much longer.”

“Not much, my Prince,” the midwife responded, carefully placing a hand on Victor’s shoulder. “Hopefully, not much longer.”

  
  


Sitting in a room for four hours watching your family suffer was really a test of patience. As I sat there watching him twinge in pain as tears streamed down his face was like torture for me. I could only imagine how Victor felt. According to Beka, bonded mates tended to feel each others pain when it reached an unbearable rate but Victor would never show how he felt. He had started sweating a few minutes after I arrived. I had to force him to sit in a chair and drink water and even then, he refused to move his hand. Though Yuuri looked like he was suffering even more with every minute, he was slowly starting to regain awareness. His breathing was still labored and he shivered under the piles of blankets but that only meant that his body was trying to funnel in more nutrients. At the five hour mark, the midwife, who I soon quickly learned was Terenina, huddled Victor, Phichit and I into the hallway. 

“What is it, Madam Terenina?” Victor asked, his hands wringing as he stood. “I should be by Yuuri.”

“You need to hear this. Once Yuuri’s blood sugar reaches acceptable levels and his heart rate is above sixty, we will have to ask him to push,” she answered, looking more to Victor than to Phichit and I.

“But he doesn’t look ready, I-I mean, he’s still shaking and he’s so weak,” Victor swallowed, eyes filling with tears. “Why-Why would we ask him to push? I don’t think he can.” His tears slid down his face in salt soaked lines as he covered his face with his hands. “I-I-I can’t lose him! I can’t!”

Madam Terenina eyes filled with their own tears as she reached a hand up to Victor’s face. Pulling his head to her shoulder, she laid a hand on mine and looked to Phichit. “I promise that I will do everything I can to get both Prince Yuuri and the baby here. There is nothing that will stop me, Victor, but you must have faith.” Lifting his face into her hands, she nodded. “But that means that you must be strong. All of you, must be strong. For Yuuri’s sake.”

Phichit was visibly shaking and I could feel my throat drying just as I stood there. 

The weight of this overwhelming thought that Yuuri could die giving birth to this baby or that the baby could die or even worse….. **both of them could d-**

I couldn’t think of it.

Yuuri had become more than just Victor’s mate, the Prince or even an Omega that lived in the Palace. 

He was my brother, my friend, someone I could trust with my life. 

If he was gone, what would I do when I was upset? Who would I go to if I wanted to just listen to what a normal day was like? How could I wake up in the morning and not see Yuuri smiling with crooked glasses and chubby cheeks? How would Victor stay alive without Yuuri in his life?

Yuuri had become so important to me and the world I lived in.

He had to survive this. 

**That’s when a scream tore through the hall.**

Victor immediately rushed through the doors, Phichit and I close on his heels.

“What happened!”

“His blood pressure just dropped,” Dr. Oprees explained, hands pulling at glass vials and syringes. Yuuri’s face was beet red and his eyes were slightly open as his glassy brown orbs searched the room. Saliva had pooled at the corners of his lips as sweat dripped from his brow in streams. “Hand him the restraints.” Nix and Terenina immediately moved to hand Yuuri straps hidden under his bloated body. “Victor, I need you.”

Victor quickly complied, moving to stand by Dr. Oprees. “Now, Yuuri is going to need your support. You have to encourage him. Your words are much more powerful to him as an Alpha than any of ours.”

Victor’s fears melted from his face as he stood firm, hands softly pushing back Yuuri’s fringe. Yuuri keened at the soft touch of his Alpha and as Victor leaned against the side of the bed, Yuuri faced him. “Hello, detka.”

“....vitya,” he whispered, voice barely over a breath. “H-Hiah!”

“Pain medicine! Don’t you have pain meds?” I asked, searching the counters of the room. 

“The ones we can give him have been administered,” Dr. Oprees answered, turning to Yuuri. “I apologize, Prince Yuuri, but it’s time to begin pushing.”

“Finally,” he muttered, a soft smile on his face. Somehow, he noticed Phichit and I standing just a few feet away. “Yuri…...Phich...Phichit. You don’t...don’t have to stay if you’re scared. I don’t want to….see you scared.”

“I’m not leaving, Yuuri,” Phichit cried, hands wiping angrily at tears near his face. “I ca-can’t leave you!”

“And I’m not fucking going anywhere, Piggy,” I swallowed, my voice shaking as I pressed a hand against his knee. “I’m gonna be here when the brats born. I already promised.”

Yuuri smiled immediately, a bit stronger then before. “....I’m glad.” For a moment, his eyes seemed distance as he stared at me but Victor’s hand lightly shook him, bringing his lips to his cheek. “Oh...I’m sorr-AH!”

“Excuse me,” Terenina muttered, shoving me aside as she began to strip blankets from Yuuri’s body. Once the final blanket were removed, she lifted the hospital gown, completely exposing Yuuri to the room. I was immediately embarrassed but as Terenina noticed my discomfort, she hid a bit more of Yuuri’s lower body. “You’re about to see a baby born, seeing him naked is the least of your worries.”

Nix assisted Terenina in bending Yuuri’s knees and holding them up. Terenina nodded to Phichit, ushering to Yuuri’s other knee. “Do you think you’ll be able to hold his knee in place?”

“I’ll try my best,” he muttered, holding Yuuri’s knee as told. 

Dr. Oprees looked to Terenina with a nod and shared a glance with Nix that confirmed that it was about time. I couldn’t seem to place where I should go or if I should stand by Yuuri. I felt utterly useless as he grimaced in pain and squirmed uncomfortably. Suddenly, I felt sweaty fingers grip my hand. 

“.....Yuri!”

“Y-Yeah, yes, I mean, fuck,” I grumbled, holding on to Yuuri’s hand. They were burning hot and damp, unnaturally so.

“Just hold my hand…….please,” he whispered, brown eyes trained on me. I couldn’t move as his grip tightened as another wave of pain rippled through him. 

“Of course,” I breathed, looking across to Victor. 

For a moment, he seemed so calm.

His eyes were trained on Yuuri’s face and his hand was holding his mate’s right, finger fiddling with the gold ring on his finger. When his gaze slid to the movement of his stomach, Victor’s smile immediately vanished, turning into a frown. “He’s going to be fine, Victor,” I breathed, looking to Terenina with a smile. 

“Alright, Yuuri, I need you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can, okay? I’ll be right here,” Terenina said, hands placed at the base of Yuuri’s spine and lower stomach. “You’re dilating beautifully, dear, and I’m already seeing a crown so you just have to push a few times and it’s over.”

“.....o..okay,” he gulped, hand gripping mine as he closed his eyes. Looking down towards his stomach, he grimaced before taking a deep breath. Strain grew on his face as he pushed, a shriek echoing through the room. 

  
  


Yuuri’s screams were bloodcurdling and heavy as his body tore from the inside out. Blood drained from his face and Victor’s calming words seemed to affect him but nothing could stop the pain that Yuuri was feeling. As Dr. Oprees continued to refill his I.V. and Phichit pushed back against Yuuri’s leg, the Omegan Prince’s cries grew louder, enough to shake the air in the room. I couldn’t stop myself from crying as I tried to urge Yuuri on but the words clogged my throat and I couldn’t speak. 

**“Come on, Yuuri! You’re almost there!” Terenina shouted, urging the Prince on but Yuuri only shook his head and cried.**

**“I can’t do it! I can’t do it!” He howled, nails digging into the skin of my palm. “Just cut them out!”**

**“We can’t, dorogoy,” Victor replied, his voice soft yet authoritative. He had moved into that space in his mind where only he and his Omega could reach. From the outside, his voice was strong but to Yuuri, it was like a calming current that soothed Yuuri through his bond. Victor knew this and I couldn’t thank the world enough that he was born an Alpha. “You will do this, Yuuri. You will.”**

**“Alpha…Alpha, please....” he wept, eyes staring into Victor’s as he tried pushing again, this time earning a smile from his mate.**

**“Perfect,” Victor purred, causing Yuuri’s eyes to open wider than before. “Keep going, my love.”**

**“Two more just like that, Yuuri, two more and you’re baby’s here,” Nix encouraged, changing the direction of his grip. Phichit was pale as he watched the crown of the babies head protruding from his best friends body. For a second, I thought he was going to pass out but Nix caught his attention in time.“Don’t faint, Beta. If you give up now, the baby might not come out.”**

**Nodding, Phichit stood up, carefully sending reassuring words in Yuuri’s direction even though he needed it more than Yuuri did. “Come on, Yuuri! They’re so close!”**

**“NH-AH!”**

**“One more, Yuuri! One more!”**

**“NAH!” Yuuri screamed, the sound piercing through the air as the slick plop of weight against Terenina’s latex gloved hands followed.**

The thick scent of blood and mucus filled the air nearly rocking me to my knees. Victor hadn’t flinched at the scent as he looked down to Madam Terenina’s hands. Yuuri’s breathing had slowed down a bit but he was still breathing really fast. Phichit had leaned towards Yuuri’s body in an attempt to not throw up and, thankfully, Terenina hadn’t lost a single step.

“Nix get the clamps and scissors,” she ordered, holding the bundle in her hands. My heart dropped at the sight of the bloodied child sitting in her hands, smears of an unknown white fluid and green mucus covering its body. 

It was so small.

Maybe five or six pounds and way too quiet for just coming out. 

“Dylan, I need a bag,” Nix responded as he gathered the materials the midwife needed. All personnel scrambled as Terenina placed the baby on their belly, a thick mass of muscle protruding from it’s stomach. Patting the back of the child softly, she sighed in relief when a chunk of fluid fell onto her shoulder in a sloppy, wet puddle. 

More silence ensued as Victor and Yuuri stared, both of their breaths held in their chest as they watched the bundle in Terenina’s arms.

 

**“Is-Is the baby…...okay?” I whispered, hand shaking in Yuuri’s.**

 

“They’re a quiet one,” Terenina chuckled, grabbing some wipes to clean up the blood. Grabbing a clamp and setting it at the base of the muscle closest to the child’s stomach and farther down the line, she waved a pair of medical scissors in Victor’s direction. “It’s the Papa’s job to cut the umbilical cord.”

Victor’s eyes widened as he reached for the scissors, carefully following Terenina’s instructions. While Terenina explained, Nix and Dr. Oprees went to cleaning Yuuri up and filling his I.V. with antibiotics and pain medicine. Once Terenina was done, she let Victor hold the scissors. “Don’t cut too close to the base and try to get it in one go.”

“Will that always be there?” He asked, scissors ready.

“Part of it falls off in a few weeks and the rest makes the belly button,” she explained, holding onto the baby. As Victor cut, she winced, eyes filling with amusement. 

“What?”

“You cut it crooked,” she grinned, pointing to the awkward line. “The same way your Father did with you.”

Carefully cleaning the cut and wiping the baby down a bit more, she wrapped the child in a cloth diaper and several layers of blanket. When she turned, the smile on her face was undeniable. “You’re going to have to be careful with this one.”

“Why?” Yuuri asked, his voice gaining strength. Tears filled his eyes as he looked over his still bloated stomach and to the bundle in Terenina’s hands.“Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” she responded, ushering Nix and Dr. Oprees over. When they moved to look at the baby, Nix gasped, hands moving to his mouth. “You see what I mean?”

“Incredible,” Dr. Oprees whispered, immediately reaching for a notebook on the counter. “I haven’t seen this in Nikiforov before.”

“What is it? What is it?” Phichit asked, trying to walk over but Terenina shook her head.

“Time for the hard worker to hold his baby,” she hummed, pulling the baby closer to her chest. “Sit him up, Yura. The button is right next to you.”

Nodding, I reached for the bed remote and pressed the button that would help him sit up at a comfortable position. Yuuri winced a few times but his eyes never moved from the brown blanket settled in Terenina’s arms. Victor was also enraptured by the blanket and I couldn’t blame them. Once the bed was set, I looked to the midwife. “Alright, old lady. Show us the baby.”

Shaking her head in amusement, she walked past me, purposely turning her back in my direction as she laid the baby in Yuuri’s waiting arms. Helping him settle his hands in the right position, she moved out of the way. Yuuri’s eyes were wide as he looked down at the cream colored skin of his child. 

** The baby was ugly. **

Well, to be fair, they weren’t hideous, just not cute like how I had seen in books and movies. Thin layers of light brown hair were glued to their cheeks and their face was covered in thin, dark blonde hair. I had heard that babies were born bald but Victor’s kid had to be different. It’s button nose was bright red and it’s cheeks were a little puffy as the blankets pushed against its face. 

I had to take my previous thought back.

The baby was kind of cute. 

Victor seemed to think so as well as he cried, his mate crying as well. Almost in response, the little one squirmed, eyes peeling open and squinting in the dim light. Once they were accustomed, they opened them wide, glancing around the room. That’s when they fell on me.

I could finally see why Terenina, Nix and Dr. Oprees gasped. 

One eye of crystal blue with flecks of dark brown settling near the pupil while the other was a bright brown with flecks of black.

They were so different but so like their Father’s that it was undeniably perfect blend of the two.

“Amazing,” Yuuri whispered, hand wiping a tear away. “They’re so beautiful.”

“Alright, alright, enough with the they, I wanna know what my little niece or nephew is,” Phichit chuckled, waving his hands. “It’s been a long eight months and I don’t want to wait another second.”

“Well,” Dr. Oprees smiled, patting Yuuri’s now covered knee. “You are blessed with a beautiful baby girl.”

A girl….

**A GIRL!**

“A GIRL!” I gasped, earning a glare from Phichit and Yuuri.

“What’s wrong with a girl?” Victor asked, lightly running his thumb against his daughters cheek. The little one immediately smiled, probably from gas but I’d let the shitty Prince have one. 

“With all of the one’s you’ve played do you really think you can take care of one?” I chuckled, looking down at the baby. Her peculiar eyes settled on me as another smile grew on her face, this time a little bigger than the earlier one. Take that Shitty Prince. “She’s going to be taking care of you two.”

“She’ll do so well, too,” Phichit laughed, moving to stand beside me. “After all, Yuuri’s been drunk off of independence this whole pregnancy. She’s going to be a great Queen.”

“But first, she’s going to be a great baby, then a great girl, a great lady, a beautiful women and then a Queen,” Terenina added, facing the newly formed family. “I will tell you the same thing I told your Father and the same thing my predecessors told every other line of the Nikirovian Royal line. That child is the next generation.” Calmly walking over, she placed a hand onto the crown of the babies head. “Build them in a way that helps them remember the errors of the past, live in their present and relish in their future.”

“Thank you, Terenina,” Victor smiled, bowing at his waist. Yuuri bowed his head as best as he could without wincing.“All of you. Thank you. We’d never be here if it weren’t for all of you.”

Terenina, Nix and Dr. Oprees smiled, bowing in return as Phichit smiled as well. “You’re welcome, shithead,” I snickered, earning a weak nudge from Yuuri. 

“No cursing around the baby,” he grumbled, a grin on his lips. “I don’t want my daughters first words to be shit.”

“Yuuri! You cursed!” Phichit gasped, eyes wide.

“He just pushed out a baby and you’re surprised that he cursed?” I joked, looking down to the baby. Wait a minute. “Hold on. We still don’t know her name. What did you guys decide to name the little Princess?”

Victor and Yuuri immediately smiled at each other, Victor’s eyes immediately filling with tears again. Yuuri took this opportunity to answer, bringing the baby closer to his chest. **“Meet Princess Alexis Katsuki-Nikiforov the Second. The first ever Nipponese and Nikirovian Princess in the history of the world.”**

“Hey there, Princess Alexis,” I muttered, resting a finger on the blanket and carefully watching as those piercing eyes slid my way again. “I’m Yurio.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA: well ladies and gents and those inbetween, how did you all fair during the pregnancy.  
> TC: She wouldn't let me write a pregnant Yuuri sex scene  
> LA: You'll get over it :(  
> TC: Fuck you  
> LA: I am you.  
> TC: There can only be one  
> LA: Alright, in other news, I based this pregnancy on a mixture of my Mom's, some online stories and my personal experiance of watching a child be born....I don't recommend watching it. It stays with you.  
> TC: Alright your boring. DID ANYONE SEE THE LITTLE HINT AT THE NEW YOI MOVIE!  
> LA: BITCH  
> TC: BITCH  
> LA: I'm ready.  
> TC: SAME  
> LA: Anyway, we're at the last five or so chapters including the epi and bonus Otayuri chapters sooooo enjoy my lovessss.


	89. Chapter 89: Yuri Epilogue Bonus Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE YOUR COHONES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the summary says......prepare your balls......and your tissues........and maybe a shot of vodka..........and cake

“Yurio-nii! You’re taking too long!” 

Damn, I hate kids.

Not just little kids, things that included, yes, I mean things, that were younger than me by more than two years. I especially hated little kids that strutted into my office, shoved the door open and sat on my desk. The brat that was currently plopping his studded ass on a stack of papers on my desk was Naoto. Somehow in that past seven years, the kid had a growth spurt and was nearly to my nose now. Sure, I grew a bit more but somehow the kid was growing like a weed and I could only blame it on those stupid Alpha genes he got that seemed to fail me. 

“I don’t know how fucking working means I’m taking too long,” I growled, finishing off the document I was handling. “Aren’t you supposed to be in lessons right now?”

“Yeah, but Yakov’s boring,” he muttered, fiddling with his leopard print hoodie I got for him. One thing good about the kid was that he understood fashion and dressed pretty well for his age. Starting secondary school had thickened his skin and he was less of a whiner than he was before. Being a Prince had it’s perks too, I guess. His dark hair was trimmed perfectly to chisel out the little bit of fat still around his cheeks. Brown eyes were wider and lashes were longer, not to mention that mole that somehow showed up more once he turned ten. He was the talk of the town, especially since he was first in line for the throne.“And Alexis doesn’t finish her classes for another hour so I’m kinda bored. When’s Beka coming?”

“Do you mean, King Otabek?” I grumbled through gritted teeth. Signing off on a list, I looked up to the young Prince. “You can’t just call a King by his first name, Naoto.”

“But you do it all the time,” he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. “One time I was walking by your room and you were screaming Beka really loud and some stuff in Kazakh that I really don’t get.”

My face instantly turned red as I stared down at the notebook in front of me.

He couldn’t have……

No. There’s no way. That was eleven weeks ago and it was one in the morning….

“Maybe I should look it up later. I’ve got nothing better to do,” he said, hopping off my desk. Sarcastically saluting me, he headed for the door. “Or should I just repeat it to King Otabek when he gets here.”

“NO!” I shouted, causing the adolescent Alpha to jump. “No, just forget that ever happened.”

“Why?”

“Cause I said so.”

“Why?”

“Cause I fucking said so you little shit,” I bit back, earning a grin from Naoto. I realized immediately why he was smiling as I felt the presence of another person in the room. 

“What did I tell you about cursing in front of the children?” Yakov grumbled, snatching my ear in his rough palms and yanking it.

“Fucking shit you old fart! I’m an adult! You can’t keep doing that,” I huffed, rubbing my ear. “And the brat started it.”

“Maybe next time spend your personal time with a King in a more private place,” he growled, his bald head shining under the light. Yakov had lost all of his hair once Princess Alexis was born. He didn’t care to use anything to cover it either and the liver spots were starting to get more noticeable. So were the thousands of wrinkles that Victor, Yuuri, Naoto and Alexis had given him in the past eight or so years. “And don’t think we won’t talk about that later.”

“Great….”

Finishing off the few pieces I had left, I grabbed my jacket and shoved the Princely miscreant out of the door, heading towards the stables. The Fall weather had grew a bit colder in the evenings and as we headed through the streets towards Alexis’ school, I was reminded of just how full her schedule had become. When she turned four, she wanted to start taking Gymnastics and Figure Skating. Six months later, she was the under ten champion and quickly wanted to take more skills on. One trait that she gained from her Father that I hoped she would have left behind in the belly, was her boredom. She quickly got bored with her academic lessons, dignitary visits and play dates with other royals that she would run off on her own. At six, she left a birthday party to steal Frostbite from the stables and teach herself how to horseback ride. A few weeks later, she asked Grandma Hiroko to teach her Nipponese. Once she perfected her accent in Nipponese, she trained less in Gymnastics and more in Figure Skating. The Pig said that she wanted to reach the talent her Papa and Daddy had, so she would focus on three things, Figure Skating, Nipponese and the most important of all, Ballet. Recently, she started taking lessons with Anastasia and was finding it a little difficult to stay away. 

She started coming home and saying that she could dance forever and never get bored.

I had to give the kid props.

For someone who was seven years old, she was working her best to follow in the footsteps of her parents. While watching her grow, I could see little things that the little shit did that only a child from the Shitty Prince and Pig could possible create. When she smiled, she could easily make anyone do what she said. Before a performance, you couldn’t find her anywhere visible. Instead, she was hidden behind a curtain trying her best to not have a panic attack. At times, she portrayed her own little strengths and actually acted her age but everyone expected her to be great. I just hoped that we weren’t putting too much on her tiny little shoulders.

Once we arrived at the studio, most of the students had already left. The row of folded leotards and several barres poles nailed to the wall were all fairly familiar. Victor and I had both practiced here together a long time ago but once we focused on Figure Skating, there was no time to worry about anything else. Since all of the other teachers and students were gone, Anastasia was the only person besides the Nikirovian Princess available. As we walked in, the Prima quietly waved us over. 

“Why is she still practicing? All the other balle-brats are gone,” I whispered, plopping down beside the Prima Ballerina. Naoto decided to lean against the wall and watch her from afar rather than as close as Anastasia and I.

“She isn’t practicing ballet,” she smiled, pointing towards the stereo. As we sat, the music rumbled deep from the box in heavy drum beats and slow, sultry rhythms. Raising her small hands above her head, she let the light of the lowering sun sparkle onto the set of silver zills placed between her tiny fingertips. At her ankles were a pair of bells that were perfect copies of the gold ones around her waist. Letting the song reach a bit of a rise, she began to practice simple steps, even adding a few perfectly placed splits in between tumbles. Her hips swayed sharply, the claps of the bells matching the timing of the song. She stumbled a bit as she slid into a split, carefully raising her hands above her head. Moving her fingers, she continued to shape different objects.

The sun, the sky, a crown. 

All shapes she had to learn from watching her Daddy dance. 

Running her hands through her light brown hair, she looked over her shoulder before stretching her arms forward. Flicking her wrists to the ceiling, she clasped the zills two times, the twang echoing through the room as the music slowly disappeared into simple chimes. Pulling herself up from her split, she stood, bowing before the falling sun.

In one final move, she spun to face us, surprise on her face.

“Nao-nii! Yurio-nii!” She squealed, the flush of red running up her soft cheeks. As she shuffled over to us, the bells on her body shook in the most adorable way. The Princess had grown into a beautiful little girl, her abnormal eyes her greatest beauty. She had filled into her cheeks and the light shade of brown hair she had was unlike any other. Though she had Nikirovian blood, the curve of her eyelids were recognizably Nipponese. Her thin fingers and thicker hips were also like her Fathers and she somehow managed to have both Victor and Yuuri’s smile. Though she was born earlier than expected, Alexis didn’t have any physical or mental disabilities. Thankfully, she only received an odd shaped birthmark on her back that both Victor and Yuuri blame Madam Terenina for. “Miss Anastasia! Did you see the last piece? I almost did it like Daddy’s videos!”

“You definitely did,” Anastasia smiled, clapping as the girl bowed twice. Tugging her zills, bells and hair out of her tight ponytail, she ran into Naoto’s legs, the elder brother wrapping her in a hug.

“You stink, short stack,” Naoto sniffed, ruffling the girls hair. Alexis didn’t fight as she reached up and ruffled his hair too, both laughing at each other’s weird hair.

“It’s amazing that they get along so well,” Anastasia hummed, lightly packing up Alexis’ belongings. “You wouldn’t expect them to.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you know just like everyone else,” she started, handing me the bag. “One of them will be asked to rule Nikiforov while the other stands in their siblings shadow. Politically, they’d want a strong Alpha like Naoto to rule but Alexis was born with true Nikirovian Royal Blood.”

“Are you seriously going on about this now? Even after seven years,” I grumbled, throwing Alexis’ bag over my shoulder. “Victor and Yuuri don’t follow that shit.”

“I’m not trying to start anything, Yuri,” she grunted, running her hand through her hair. “I’m just saying their relationship is so beautiful. They don’t have to worry about anything for now. All they have to do is enjoy the fact that they are brother and sister.” Clearing her throat, she grimaced. “It must be nice to not have to think about that.”

  
  
  


The trek back to the Palace was met with a lot of stopping as most of St. Petersburg was preparing for the Ogni Festival that portrayed the bright future of our country. All of St. Petersburg was alight and livelier than ever as residents strung lights, lanterns and banners along the streets, connecting building to building. The Palace was set up no different, it’s large spiralled tops and large windows were covered in lights. Thanks to the Tsar and his Tsarina, nowhere was clear of fake snow, strung lights and obnoxious banners. I, of course, told them it was fucking ridiculous to have so much, not to mention the clean up, but the Tsar ignored me. 

**Per usual.**

The idiot couple had rose to the throne shortly after marrying five years ago to this day. They celebrated among the people of St. Petersburg and much of the world. Instead of having a traditional wedding like everyone else, they had to have it surrounded by hundreds of people and numerous famous dignitaries. It was an assistants nightmare to plan but in the end, Victor and Yuuri looked so happy sitting on their throne that I couldn’t really complain. Nothing about them was really traditional even after the wedding and inauguration. Neither one of them spent their vacation actually vacationing. Both Victor and Yuuri spent the time matching the Nipponese Princess with one of Naoto’s former friends from the Daycare. Yes, the fucking philanthropists found a child that the Nipponese Princess could adopt with her new husband and former bodyguard, Hijiki.

Life had been going well for the Nikirovian Royal family. 

Finally. 

Following the normal path from the back gates to the main hall and throne room were practically etched into my memory. Alexis jumped on seat cushions and did a few cartwheels, trying her very best to get rid of the extra energy she had in her body. Naoto busied himself by watching her and, when she nearly tumbled into a person, would save her and those around her. As we walked through the throne room doors, Naoto and Alexis instantly took the attention of the entire room. Guards and servants bowed their heads in respect while a few visitors watched them in awe. It was hard not to watch them I guess. 

Of course, the left the King of Nikiforov to look away from the task at hand. An enormous, heart-shaped grin grew on his face as he rose to his feet. 

“Malyshka!” Victor shouted, immediately pushing past the servants that stood beside him. Alexis quickly recognized her Father’s voice and dropped the gifts given to her onto the floor, eyes wide with excitement.

Sprinting into her Father’s arms she squealed, body flailing with energy.“Papa! I missed you!”

“How is my little malyshka doing today? Did you have fun at the Ballet?” Victor asked, carefully brushing away a piece of pale brown fringe. “Was Donna Anastasia nice to you?”

“Of course, Papa,” she smiled, laying her head against his chest. “And Nao-nii and Yurio-nii picked me up today!”

“Isn’t that nice of them?” He responded, looking to Naoto and I with a smile. He had aged a bit over the past seven years, crows feet by his eyes and a wrinkle or two by his cheeks. His hairline, unfortunately, stopped receding but he somehow found a way to let his bangs grow even longer. Placing a finger against his lip, he grinned. “You look awfully dressed up today, Yurio. Does it have anything to do with King Otabek coming over this afternoon?”

“No, idiot, it’s my job to look nice,” I grumbled, shoving my hands into the pocket of my black leather jacket. “Not all of us have someone to dress us. Especially as bad as you do.”

“Yurio-nii…….Daddy dresses Papa….” Alexis mumbled, pointing at something behind me. I could feel the presence of a slightly ticked off Omega over my shoulder and I’d be damned if I was going to let that scare me or at least let it show on my face. “Hi Daddy!”

“Hi sweetheart,” Yuuri hummed, patting me on the shoulder as he walked by. “I see your onii-san was nice enough to go pick you up.”

“More like forced to,” I grumbled, earning me another glare from Yuuri. He had been in a mood lately and I wasn’t sure I could deal with another one for a while. I couldn’t let that shit bother me, though, since today was supposed to be a stress-free day. 

Yuuri had barely aged in the past seven years, probably because he was a Nipponese man and they don’t age until they turn sixty. His dark hair did gain a few grey hairs though, and his slightly chubby body was no more after a strict one eighty took place. Once Alexis was born, Yuuri swore from binge eating and promised to keep his mental health in check with regular healthcare visits and a bit of hormonal therapy. He was worried that if he continued his previous habits that he would fall apart and with Naoto and Alexis being so young, he needed to live for as long as he could. He and Victor still hadn’t agreed on whether or not to pop more brats out but one thing they did agree on was being there for the ones they did have.

“And Naoto, I see you were able to find someone to hang out with today,” Yuuri smiled, placing a hand on the top of Naoto’s head. It was a bit of a reach but the teenager still ducked his head to receive the praise. “Did Yurio drag you out with him?”

“Nah, I just followed him around,” he admitted, moving to stand by his father. Yuuri followed him carefully, a bit of awe on his face as he watched his son. 

“Detka, aren’t you supposed to be greeting King Otabek at the gates?” Victor mused, walking up to Naoto and placing a kiss on the top of his head. “It’s nearly seven and the sun goes down a little later today.”

“I thought I told you to tell Yurio to do that,” he whispered, lifting Alexis from his throne and plopping down himself. The little one quickly scrambled back into her Daddy’s lap, quickly reaching up to grab for his crown. Yuuri allowed it as she took it off and placed it on her head, the jewelry falling down onto her shoulder. “Alexis be careful.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Wait….Otabek was already here!

“What the fuck you forgetful piece of shit!” I growled, earning a smile from Victor. 

“You may want to hurry,” he chuckled, covering his mouth with a hand. “I heard that he travelled alone on his bike so he may or may not have made it all the way to the gate without enough gas.”

“Fucking shitty Prince!”

  
  


It took me a little over twenty minutes to finally reach the gates.

The tall, metal enclosure that protected the southern half of Nikiforov from our most recent problem had just been set into motion. 

Who would have guessed those motherfuckers we forgave would come and bite us in the ass? 

Oh, right, I did. 

Just thinking about that asshole of a King and his ice bitch of a Queen makes me mad. As the gates were unlocked and the forest stood ahead of me, I ordered the guards to stay. The forest was pretty safe so I wouldn’t have to worry about getting hurt and I wanted to talk to Otabek alone. I didn’t need someone watching over our shoulder or telling me what time I should come back home. Walking up the several hills near the path and around old cabins, I found a pitch black bike parked near a tree. The familiar pink bow and cheshire cat pin brought a smile to my face. Right near a thousand year old Yew tree, stood a man in a signature black jacket with silver spikes. Light wash jeans with a bike chain belt clung to his thick thighs and as the wind churned, a plush keychain of a tiger whipped against his hip. His shaved neck and broad shoulders were all too familiar to me and the straight plane of his back confirmed his strong and noble Kazakh heritage. 

Moving towards the man, I watched him turn his head in my direction, eyebrow quirked and expressionless face basking in sunlight. Pulling his lower lip into his canine, he smirked, turning completely towards me. 

Still to this day, the Kazakh King looked like a badass.

The sharp turn of his chin and his thick eyebrows were practically mapped in my head. Though I hadn’t seen him in nearly five months, it seemed like he had gained muscle in his arms and chest. Stepping forward, I could practically feel his scent melt around me. Fresh cut evergreen and aged pine mingled in the settling wind with flickers of a new flame just at it’s edge. I wouldn’t say it to his face but I was proud to know someone like him. He invested so much time into his country, finding every way possible to keep his people and allies happy. As King, he implemented securities for all of his people and created free healthcare for all of the citizens. Many people believed that he was fairly expressionless and cared little about anything, but if you believed that, you’re a fucking idiot.

He sacrificed so much more than they could ever imagine.

“Beka,”  I whispered, reaching a hand out. The King didn’t move at first as he looked over his shoulder to gaze back out to the city of St. Petersburg. I couldn’t exactly blame him since this spot was always a great spot to watch the city.The view was astonishing to say the least and nearly all of St. Petersburg could be seen from here. Of course, the city looked more beautiful than ever as some of the lights began to twinkle to life, a new one flickering every few moments. I wasn’t prepared for him to slip his hand into mine but the feel of his calloused hand was as natural as breathing and, for the first time today, I wanted to take a deep breath. 

“It’s beautiful as always,” he muttered, his deep voice and simplistic observation comforting. I couldn’t understand why or how we had reached this point but for some fucking reason, Otabek didn’t piss me off.  **Ever.** His quiet thoughtfulness and keen voice always calmed me down. When I felt like exploding, just one word from him made me feel calm. The first time we met was when I was an assistant in training and the Shit Prince, now Shit King, wanted me to do figure-skating with him. Otabek trained in St. Petersburg with us. He wasn’t trying to be my friend to get to Victor and he could care less about my attitude. Beka liked me because I was honest, straightforward, and could fuck up a Salchow. We didn’t need any other reason to be friends. “Would you like to go now?”

“That all depends on you, I guess,” I replied, shoving my free hand into my pocket. That’s when I felt something plastic poke me in the finger. Pulling it out, I looked at the crimped edges and fluorescent color in confusion. “What the hell is this?”

“Is that a condom?”

That little fucking prick of a shitshowing Prince-

“It’s nothing,” I grumbled, crushing the offensive piece of shit in my palm. “Just a shitty game for Naoto to play.”

“I hadn’t expected we would do something like that as soon as I arrived but if you are in need of some attention, I am happy to oblige,” Otabek murmured, hand reaching for the condom in my hand.

“Beka! No! That fucking son of the Shitty Prince and Pig wanted to embarrass me,” I grumbled, opening my hand. My face was beginning to burn in embarrassment as Otabek looked down on me with cool grey eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s just that Naoto might have heard us doing some...stuff before. He got curious.”

“Ah,” he sighed, nodding his head in understanding. 

“I’m a horrible Uncle,” I groaned, slapping a hand against his face. “You should have seen Yakov.” 

“He would have learned about it soon enough, Yura,” Otabek said, reaching a hand up to my cheek. “It isn’t something to be ashamed of.”

“We shouldn’t have been doing that, Beka. It’s not right,” I grumbled, releasing his hand to move towards a tree. He couldn’t possibly understand since he didn’t have to keep a public image but a lot of people would frown at what Otabek and I did. 

After Alexis was born, a lot had happened in Nikiforov. 

A lot of our allies came to visit, the wedding was being planned again and Yuuri and Victor were off the clock. I had to handle a lot as their assistant while also helping the Tsar out. For about two years, I was practically living for the Nikiforovs and nothing else. Otabek and I didn’t see each other for a year and a half because he was the appropriate age to rise to the throne. 

And he did.

**With a princess on his arm.**

That year had been pretty bad for me.

“How’s Miranda?” I mumbled, not really meaning to ask about her. “I heard she wasn’t feeling good when I visited last time.”

“She’s fine,” he muttered, a hint of annoyance speckled at the end. “She asked about you.”

“Why?”

“She already knows that our marriage is political and that I talk about you when you leave,” he responded, looking down to me. “She already knows that I don’t love her.”

“That doesn’t change how she feels about you,” I said, shoving my hands deeper into my pocket. “Or that you’re married.”

I hated talking about this shit.

Just thinking about it made my stomach hurt.  

Otabek married Miranda, a just distant enough cousin that it wouldn’t be shamed upon, in order to become King. Miranda had loved Otabek since she was a child and knew that she would always marry him. Otabek father passed away when Otabek’s little sister was born, so their mother was the only one left. The women picked a partner for Otabek to marry as soon as he was of age so he would quickly have children and never worry about watching them grow. Unfortunately for her, Otabek never met Miranda until recently and didn’t have an ounce of love for the broad. When Otabek first met Miranda, he told her straight to her face that he could never love her.

I was there when she fell to her knees and cried.

I couldn’t imagine falling in love with someone for so long and learning that they couldn’t care less about you. To make it worse, Otabek told her he was in love with someone else and wouldn’t marry her. That’s when the Parliament stepped in and ordered him to marry soon or he wouldn’t become King. He was going to accept that but that would leave his younger sister, only fourteen at the time, to have to marry someone nearly twice her age in order to ascend the throne. Otabek wasn’t going to have that no matter what. He loved his country but he loved his sister more.

Miranda and Otabek wedded a month after Alexis’ fourth birthday and I had to attend as an invited guest.

It was the worst day of my life.

I was confident that Otabek knew how much I liked him and I knew that he is kinda me but that meant nothing when it came to our responsibilities. When Victor and Yuuri found out that Otabek was getting married, they immediately confronted Otabek. After learning there was nothing to do, they researched for weeks how to dissolve it but the law was law. As King of Nikiforov, Victor had to accept the wishes of the Parliament in public but continued to research in private to this day. Until they found a solution, they sent me to Kazakh with every useless reason they could find. I’d take this time to spend the days Otabek had off and fool around like a kid. When he’d visit Nikiforov, he was entirely mine. But when I learned that he was hiding his trips from Miranda and that she was getting sick out of worry, I knew we had to stop. It felt wrong and horrible to treat someone as kind as Miranda like that and I felt like shit doing it. 

It was months before I heard something from Otabek and even then I didn’t want to talk to him. As embarrassing as it was to admit, I loved Otabek. His personality was rare and hard to deal with but he understood me on a completely different level. Other than Yuuri and Victor, most people were too scared of me to actually tell me what they thought. Beka held nothing back when he was with me. With one shared look we could explain the cosmos to each other and I had never felt such a connection with someone. 

How could I not fall in love with him?

“You look worried,” he responded, reaching a hand up to touch my cheek. A whine stuck in the back of my throat as he ran a hand through my hair, careful not to disturb the braid in it. “Are you afraid that it won’t happen?”

“I know it won’t happen,” I retorted, taking a step back. It physically hurt to move out of his touch but it was wrong to be with him like this. “There are too many fucking parts.”

“You have so little faith in me,” he smirked, moving forward. With every step I took back, he stepped forward, gaze bearing down on me. I couldn’t look away from his challenge and I didn’t want to lose. The touch of his skin on mine was dangerous and I couldn’t let another mistake happen. Because I wasn’t watching my step, I ended up tumbling flat on my ass over a stupid rock in the ground. 

“Shit,” I grumbled, rubbing the side of my hip but as I began to stand, I felt large hands press me against the grass. A massive weight pushed against my outer hip and the scrape of steel-toed boots clipped my ankles. Dirt and wet grass stuck to my elbows as I tried to sit up but the weight of a body was too much for me. Looking skyward, I met cold eyes filled with focus and stemmed anger. It was like watching the steam form above a boiling pot of tea, clouded and hot. “Beka, what the hell?”

“Did you not believe that I would find a way around this?” He growled, his voice low and….hurt. “Do you doubt my feelings for you?”

“There’s nothing you can do, we tried and failed,” I grunted, moving to push him off of me but he didn’t budge. “Beka get off of me!”

“Not until you answer me,” he demanded, his grip tightening on my shoulder enough to hurt. His voice strained, he whispered, “Yuri, you have to believe me-”

“Otabek!”

“Yuri!” He shouted, the word echoing through the quiet forest. The sound moved in waves amongst the trees as my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach in one nauseating plop. 

He had never yelled at me before. 

I had done some shit before but…..he never yelled.

Something streamed down my face wetting my earlobe and I looked to the sky for a cloud but there weren’t any.

When I touched my face, I immediately found where it came from.

“Y-Yura, I’m sorry,” Otabek scrambled, wiping the tears from my face with his thumb. He honestly looked worried and I was instantly embarrassed at how weak I must look to him. “I didn’t mean to make you cry b-but you weren’t listening.”

“When the fuck do I ever listen,” I sighed, laying back against the damp grass. Sniffling, I tried to hold back the sting in my eyes and stem more tears from falling. “What do you want, Otabek? I’m tired now, I want to go home.”

“I’m sorry, Yuri,” he mumbled, leaning forward. Laying his head against the side of mine, he relaxed his body. The feeling of his heavy breath against my cheek made the hairs on my neck stand on edge. He was so close, practically in my arms, but I couldn’t possibly reach him. 

We wouldn’t be together.

**We couldn’t be together.**

“I heard you already, Beka, it’s okay,” I whispered, patting the Kazakh on the back. That seemed to calm him a little more as he laid part of his body completely on mine, his right hand still against my cheek. Just the weight of him made it harder to breathe and even harder to move. I wasn’t suffocating but with his body mass and our closeness caused the air to get a little thinner. “You aren’t light, Beka!”

“Let me stay close to you, Yuri,” he huffed, tugging my body closer. We were so close that I could only see him, feel him, smell him. I was completely surrounded by him and it was painful. Just the feel of his arms wrapped around me urged my instincts to take over and bite right into his neck, sealing him as mine forever. I wanted to kiss him and have him touch me in every possible way. I wanted to feel him close to me no matter what but that was so childish in every fucking way. This wasn’t a shitty fairytale I could tell Alexis before bed. This was real life and he couldn’t possibly understand.

“You know you can’t,” I responded, running my hand up his back. The motion was to calm me more than calm him. “We can’t.”

“I can.”

“Stop lying, Beka, it’s stupid and annoying,” I growled, gripping the leather of his jacket in my fist. “We aren’t kids anymore!”

“That’s exactly it,” he smiled, just the corners of his chapped lips rising. Pulling a folded piece of paper out of his front pocket, he handed it to me. “The Parliament has a strict rule that once a Prince reaches the age of twenty-three that he must wed.”

“I already know this, Otabek-”

“But the person he weds has to be within five years of his age,” he continued, unfolding the paper before me. Looking at the page, I couldn’t really understand it since it was in a foreign language but Otabek still pointed at the top of the page, his eyes sure. “That’s Miranda’s name, or at least her real name.”

“What do you mean?”

“Duchess Miranda Aronov’s real name is Duchess Rayana Karionov,” he explained, pointing to her name. “Duchess Miranda, the original, died the day she was born twenty five years ago. Duchess Rayana’s older sister, Priya, wasn’t a candidate for the throne because she was six years older than me so she presented Rayana who, looked twenty-five and happened to look like Miranda’s mother.” Pointing to the number seventeen on the page, he finished, a smile on his face. “She’s just turning eighteen.”

“Eighteen! She’s a kid!” I gasped, eyes flitting to the page. “Otabek! That’s illegal!”

“Don’t worry, I never did anything with her,” he responded, shaking his head. “I couldn’t even sleep in the same bed as her because….it wasn’t you.”

A tiny spark of joy flitted to life in my chest but I quickly squelched it as I tried to wrap my mind around what just happened. “How did no one find out about this?”

“The original Duke and Duchess died a year after Duchess Miranda was supposed to be born,” he said, his eyes watching me for a reaction. “In conclusion, my marriage is invalid.”

“That means you’re not King,” I gulped, sitting up and nearly knocking him onto his head. “Shit! Sorry!”

“No, it’s okay,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Sitting beside me he waved towards the bright light of St. Petersburg. “I have ninety days to chose whether or not I want to marry a Princess and take the throne or if I want to marry a commoner and remain a Prince. Until then, I’m a divorcee.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face, “Divorcee, huh? At twenty-six that makes you unmarriable in most ladies books.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” he muttered, looking down at his clenched hands. My blood ran cold as I realized what I had said. It was great to know that he wasn’t technically married to Miranda, Rayana, whatever the hell that girl was but that didn’t change the fact that he was going to have to marry someone. I’d have to watch him get engaged again, marry again, have children, grow old. All of these with someone who wasn’t me. I couldn’t possibly get my hopes up and I had tried over and over again to get him out of my head but I can’t. 

**I can’t get Otabek out of my head.**

He’s my best friend, confidant, and first love. 

He took everything from me. 

My first kiss.

My first time.

The first person I ever told about my parents.

My first everything. 

How could I forget about him?

Now I would have to go through all of that over again.

“Yuri,” he breathed, lightly shaking me by the shoulder. “Are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here you dipshit,” I joked, huffing a sigh. “I’m sure some princess is dying to fall into your lap so Congratulations! I’m sure she’ll be to your liking.”

Otabek shook his head, hand running through the shaved ends of his neck. “So, you weren’t listening.”

Growling, I narrowed my eyes to him. “Shut up. I listen when I want to.”

Beka smiled, laying his head onto my shoulder. “I’ll repeat it again.” Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black box, he shoved it into my hands. As I stared at the box, Otabek settled a hand on it, eyes levelled with mine.“This is something I probably should have said a million days ago but…..you and I have known each other for so long and I can’t imagine living another day like yesterday without you. I’m not the best at expressing how I feel and I’m just a Beta so I can’t stand side by side with you but…..Yuri Plisetsky?”

“What?”

**“Will you become my mate?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY
> 
>  
> 
> LA:So a quick uppity update. July 31st was my 21st Birthday (*cheers and applause*) so I was going to upload this as a birthday present for you guys on that day but unfortunately I had major writers block and was unsatisfied with what I wrote.  
> TC: IT WAS BULLSHIT. THE WRITING WAS SUCH SHIT A DOG WOULDNT EAT IT  
> LA: What she said.....plus there was a ton of tutoring and regular work I did that pays the bills so I had to do that.  
> TC: and you know we couldn't make the Yuri/Beka love story not be emotional as fuck  
> LA: Or forget about those beautiful little babies! I wanna know what you guys think about them! Alexis is based off of one of the most beautiful and sweetest little girls I have ever unnofficially met who is russian and that is Anna Knyazeva and she is SO ADORABLE AND SWEET!   
> TC:Cute kid  
> LA: aNyWhO. Expect two or three NSFW chapters and then.......we're done :(  
> TC:This shit was fast.  
> LA: YeaH(cries)  
> TC:(*throws a towel in LA's face while drinking vodka*)


	90. Chapter 90: Yuuri (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM......yeah....we're there.  
> NSFW  
> BE SAFE KIDS

  
  


Bringing home our beautiful baby girl was probably the greatest day of my life. Standing on a podium watching Victor slip a silver band on top of our engagement ring was the second greatest day of my life. Watching Naoto graduate from Daycare and seeing Alexis take her first steps were definitely in the top three but today…..today was definitely going to be the fourth greatest day of my life.

Why?

Because it was Grandma and Grandpa time and both Victor’s parents and mine were taking our children to a beach house in the Talian isles for a little over a week. Yuri had taken a month off to help Otabek plan their wedding. The Alpha was in a ridiculously surly mood lately but honestly, I couldn’t blame him. After everything he’d gone through with our wedding, planning his own must have been hell. 

Victor and I watched as the former King and Queen of Nikiforov picked up teddy bears and a dusted, old knapsack. Grinning down at their little granddaughter and lifting her into the seat of the carriage that would take them to the airport, they gathered Naoto and ruffled his hair before forcing him into the carriage too. Seeing my kids leaving was a little more than sad for me but as soon as I saw the back of the carriage driving through the dust, I was kind of relieved. 

“Finally glad they’re gone?” Victor hummed, wrapping warm arms around me and resting his head on mine. I couldn’t stop myself from snuggling into his arms as he let them wander, finally resting on my hips. “I kind of miss them.”

“You miss running after them to avoid work,” I chuckled, leaning back against his shoulder. “I get what you mean, though. It’s going to be really quiet.”

“Not too quiet, though,” he said, turning me around. Winking, he flashed a smile before popping a kiss onto my cheek. “I’ve asked the staff to take a little vacation from afternoon until next monday off and asked the perimeter guards to only come in at night.”

“Why’d you do that?”

“I want to have a private evening with my husband,” he grinned, interlocking our fingers together. “I’ve planned a lovely skating session, a private dinner with a movie.”

“Victor,” I smiled, bringing our joined hands to my lips. “That sounds perfect!”

“I know you needed some time for us, detka, and I have to make sure my Queen is taken care of.”

“Then you better take care of me,” I warned, swinging our hands between us. 

“I shall not disappoint.”

  
  
  


“Mh, if this was...ah! If this was all we were going to do, you could have cancelled tha-ah!”

“Shh, detka, stop worrying,” Victor breathed, hands trailing up my sides. I could barely control the leaking scent that poured from my inner thighs and seeped into the cotton sheets beneath me. Victor’s tongue lapped at the thick liquid with vigor as he watched me squirm in pleasure. Goosebumps covered my skin in a thin layer and I couldn’t hold back the mewl that send shivers up my spine. Stealing a glance at the form his mate took on, he enveloped me into his mouth in one gulp sending vibrations and sensations to a place only he could reach. I saw stars as my toes curled in pleasure and tendrils of fire made me reach down to tug at the silver strands of hair, forcing him to take me deeper. That only excited the Alpha more as his tongue swirled around the base, throat undulating in perfect procession.

“AH! Vic-Vitya! I’m gonna cum!”

The hum he gave in response nearly sent me over the edge as my abdomen tightened with pleasure and his mouth sunk an inch deeper. I released strings of pleasure filling the caverns of my lovers throat, bits of pale white spilling from the corners of his mouth. My body was alight and weightless as I laid back against the sheets, hands searching for Victor nearby. He had moved to sit beside me, the back of his hand wiping at his mouth. Cheeks red and dark crystal gaze set on me, he smiled in triumph. “You were saying?”

“Shu-Shut up,” I breathed, reaching a heavy hand up to his cheek. Even though my body was exhausted, I felt a surge of energy take over as I noticed a thin layer of sweat gracing Victor’s pale skin. Tugging him down, I licked his lips, tasting the bitterness of my cum on his tongue. It was arousing and disgusting at the same time but I ignored that as Victor pulled me into his lap. Ass settled into his lap, I could feel the growing ache of his body and smell the want teeming off of him in heavy waves. “It seems kind of like you want me too, my King.”

“Oh, if that weren’t so true,” he hummed, wrapping my arms around his neck. Burying his face into my neck, he nipped at my mark before smiling at the shivers that followed. “What is there not to love about you?” He chuckled, laying me down onto my back. Settling himself between my legs, he pressed the tops of his thighs against the back of mine, his heavy member straining in pride within his pants. A familiar ache muscled its way deep inside me as he laid a hand over my stomach. Dragging his fingertips up to the cavern of my neck, he pressed his hips into mine, urging a moan out of me. “This body gave me love that I could never imagine.” Rutting against the space between my legs, I felt the weight of my Alpha press against my entrance. “Two children I could never have dreamt of were brought into my life because of you.”

“Vi-Alpha,” I growled, saliva dripping down the side of my cheek. I could hardly think as my entire body wanted nothing but to satisfy my Alpha. My nails had begun to dig into his shoulder as I practically begged for Victor to give me what I wanted. “Alpha please...p-please!”

“Oh, but I’m not done, my love,” he whispered, his lips set against my ear. “Don’t you want to hear how much I love you?”

“AH! Yes, yes, yes, oh yes,” I mumbled as his tongue lapped a line down my neck to my clavicle.

“Because I love you so much, Yuuri,” he chuckled as he sunk his teeth into my bicep. 

“Alpha...mh, please! I can-an’t wait!”

“Please what, Yuuri?”

I couldn’t say….I wouldn’t…..I had to, oh I had to…….

“Fuck me, ah! Fuck me, Vitya, please!” I begged, legs wrapping around his waist. Victor’s hands travelled to the base of my ass as he spread my cheeks apart. “Onegai! Ah! Alpha!”

“Oh, you’re so wet for me, Yuuri,” he mumbled, dragging a hand into my scent and licking his sparkling fingertips. “Mhhh, so delicious!” Slipping a finger past the tight muscle, he held my hips up, watching me squirm with bright, focused eyes. “You’re loose, Yuuri, so open for me. Such a good little Omega.”

“Yes, yes, only fo-ah! Only for you, Alpha!”

Sticking two others in, I basked in the sting of pleasure that racked my body, nails digging through skin and hips pushing what I really wanted against me. It was so close that I could feel the pressure of it but Victor’s fingers and the cloth of his pants were in the way. “Alpha! Alpha!”

“Yes, dorogoy, yes.”

“Stop playing around and fuck me,” I growled, hands reaching for the band of his pants and pulling. Springing out, was his beautiful member glistening with pre-cum as it swelled. Victor hissed as the cool air hit him fully and nothing could rile me up more than to see him hard and ready right in front of me. I reached out to hold the warm mass in my hand, pride heating up my very being. It was hot and heavy, a curve at the edge that was perfectly shaped just for me.  **This was my Alpha.** The embarrassment I before from our first time had disappeared years ago as I shoved Victor onto his back, carefully staring down at him. “Vitya.”

“Y-Yuuri….”

“Don’t worry,” I hummed, hand gripping losely onto him. “I’ll take it from here.”

  
  


“Papa! Daddy!” Alexis shouted as she jumped from her saddle and raced towards us, hair braided back with an enormous green bow holding it all in place. As she barrelled down towards us, she leapt into Victor’s awaiting arms, carefully snuggling into his chest. “Look at the bow Uncle Chris bought me!”

“It’s very beautiful, malyshka,” Victor smiled, letting her down. “And I see you have a new dress on.” He was right, she did. It was a traditional red only found in one area, the Talian city center. 

“Uncle Phichit also bought me a dress and so did Ms. Sara and her brother, and-and, um, what’s the other guys name?” Alexis asked, turning to her older brother. Naoto was also decked out in new clothing as he moved towards us, a soft smile on his face. He’d never admit it but he enjoyed how much Alexis depended on him. “Onii-chan?”

“King Otabek’s advisor, Ramsey, bought her a dress to shut her up,” Naoto explained. Alexis agreed as she nodded her head. 

“He was a fat meany that wouldn’t let Yu-nii kiss Ota-nii in publis.”

“Public, shorty.”

“Yeah, that,” she grumbled, stomping her foot into the ground. Looking up to me, she said. “Can we kill him since we’re back home?”

“Wha-no! You can’t just kill people you don’t like, Alexis,” I responded, shaking my head. “That’s not what a Princess should say.”

“But Yu-nii said that we can kill him once we got back,” she said, pointing to Yuri as he walked over. The young adult didn’t have a clue what he was walking in to as he spoke to Otabek who stood beside him. “Yu-nii, you lied.”

“I did what now?”

“Liar, Liar,” she grumbled, shoving past us and storming off to the Palace with her bow barely hanging onto her darkened tresses. The Talian sun had darkened her skin and hair so much that she barely looked Nikirovian anymore. I didn’t mind, though, since she was beautiful no matter what color she was. 

“Is this puberty for girls?” Yuri asked, more towards Otabek than to us.

Otabek just shook his head as he nodded towards us in a silent hello. As Naoto yawned and gave both Victor and I a kiss on the cheek, we grumbled at Yuri. Satisfied with our response, Naoto chuckled before heading after Alexis, a slow and happy stride in his step. Servants walked past, uttering their hellos and moving boxes around as Yuri explained most of the trip.

“....then your dad just had to skinny dip in the maids hot spring and that caused a ton of shit to go down and Beka had to explain to most that it was a traditional Nikirovian thing,” Yuri continued before looking to me. Tilting his head, he looked me up and down. “What did you two do, fuck every day for twenty four hours?”

“What are you t-talking about?” I responded, my voice dying right at the end. 

Yuri shook his head as he explained, eyes focused on Victor now. “Why is Yuuri fucking tilting like a shitty ass tree?” Reaching a hand out, he shoved me, causing me to lose my balance and fall flat on my butt. Victor immediately reached for me as Yuri covered his mouth. “No way, you really did fuck the entire time.”

“Don’t be rude, Yura,” Otabek interceded, reaching down to help me up as well. Once I was on my feet, I could feel the throbbing in my hips and wished that I had stayed where I was. 

“At least this time they did it when no one was home,” he grumbled, patting Otabek on the shoulder. “I think we should head back, Beka, and leave the fucking rabbits to themselves.”

Otabek gave Yuri a stern look before following after the shorter Alpha, a small smirk on his lips. Victor took mercy on me as he slid a long arm around my waist and guided me back to the palace. Most of the clean up and unpacking from the trip was done in seconds. Alexis had found a daybed, somehow, and passed out on Naoto’s lap. Her older brother had his headphones on when we approached and only noticed us when we tapped the base of his headphones.

“The brat tuckered herself out,” Naoto chuckled, running a hand through her hair. “I’ll put her in bed in a minute. Don’t worry.”

“Such a good older brother,” I hummed, kissing him on the top of his head as I passed by. Victor laid a heavy hand on his shoulder with a reassuring nod before looking down to Alexis. 

“Both of our children are such good kids, moya lyubov,” he whispered, blue eyes sparkling with pride. I couldn’t help but smile as well as we headed back to our room. All traces of the past few days were gone as servants and maids cleaned and dusted. I felt a bit bad for leaving such a mess but if I tried to help them, I’d probably fall over. Victor released me for a moment as he leaned down at my feet, a serene look on his face. “What did I ever do to be so blessed?”

“What are you talking about, Vitya?”

Sighing, he lifted himself to sit by me. “What did I ever do to deserve the life I’m living?” Reaching for my hand, he kissed the silver band wrapped around my finger. “Did you know that the moment I met you, dressed in only a towel, I dreamed of having this marvelous life with you?”

“No...I-I never knew about that,” I mumbled, moving to a more comfortable position. “I looked so...stupid. How could you have even noticed me.

“Well, you did bump directly into me,” he chuckled, running his hand through his fringe. “It was like….like magic. Just your scent pouring over the intense incense and the ruffled hair and ridiculous, goofy grin on your face, lyubov, I was immediately in love.” Taking a moment, he smirked. “But it wasn’t only the way you walked or danced or even spoke but...but when I looked at you...I saw a home filled with beautiful children, a kingdom filled with inspiring people, a family.”

“Victor,” I whispered, my heart clenching as he spoke. 

“There have been so many times when I’ve picked someone who I thought would make me feel what you do and they’ve never lived up to it,” he muttered. “I was a mess before I met you and when I did, I realized that I found a man that I could finally have a future with.” Pulling me into his lap, he nestled his face into my shoulder. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I held him close, feeling his slow and sure heartbeat thump against his chest in a soft rhythm. “Yuuri. I have something with you that I had never seen in anyone else in the entire world.”

“What do you mean?” I muttered, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. I had always felt something different with Victor but there wasn’t much else that could have changed me falling in love with him. “What could I possibly have that no one else has?”

“You have my happiness,” he hummed, kissing me on my shoulder. Lifting his head, he pressed his nose against mine and huffed a laugh, his bright blue eyes and crow’s feet scrunched up from his smile. “Yuuri...you’re my happiness.”

I couldn’t control the tears that fell down my cheek and the grand smile that graced my face as I held the one man in the world that had changed me for the better. In my arms stood a King, a Father, a Friend and a Lover. He was more than just the titles that every called him. 

More than his Majesty or the King of Nikiforov.

More than Papa or Dad.

**He was mine.**

All of him was mine. 

“I love you,” Victor whispered, placing a kiss at the corner of lips. 

Smirking, I laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning towards his ear. Placing my lips at the base of his ear, I whispered, “I love you too, Victor, I really do.”

Victor laughed as he flipped me onto my back, hands securely placed against my sore hips. Giving into his urges, he dug his nose into the glands at my neck, a growl rumbling in his throat. Sliding himself between my legs and laying his head against my stomach, he muttered something I barely heard. 

“What did you just say?” I chuckled, lifting his head from my stomach. 

“I said...I want another baby,” he whispered, laying his head back on my stomach. “I want to have another little one run around with my eyes and your smile.”

“W-Wait, Vitya, we can’t! We just-”

“Nope!” He laughed, sitting on his haunches and pushing silver bangs from his eyes. “I think we don’t exactly have a choice, now do we, dorogoy.” Leaning down to run his tongue against my bottom lip, he smiled. “Practice makes perfect, right?”

As I slipped into the embrace of the man that held my heart in his hands, I couldn’t think anything other than the one who brought me happiness.

**Victor.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS  
> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY DONE!  
> I have loved every second of this and I completely love ALL of you guys!   
> I mean, this is my first ever finished piece!  
> Thank you to all of you for reading and posting and keeping up with comments and kudos.  
> If you like my writing, please read my other YOI story WARM and if you dabble in the Voltron fandom, I have a wonderful little story called Bellterr!
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO GLAD THIS IS DONE!  
> It's been a wild year and I'm 27 days away from moving to Japan! Please keep me in your thoughts and well wishes as I continually move forward as a writer!  
> THANKS AGAIN!  
> LOVE, LADY ACKERMAN!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment or Bookmark if you liked it and let me know if there were any errors. I don't have a beta :)


End file.
